


Bane

by dvs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Space Opera, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 287,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine mission for SG-1 turns into trouble when the team encounter an enemy they have never heard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Jack surveyed the land for a few seconds as he and his team stepped through the gate. They'd been here before, met the people and seen the scenery. There wasn't really much more to survey, but it paid to be careful; the Stargate brought with it surprises that were both good and bad. Satisfied to a degree, he turned and looked at Daniel, eyeing the cast encasing the archaeologist's broken arm.

Daniel looked up at Jack and flatly said, “I know. Next time, run faster.”

Jack gave him a shifty look and descended the stone steps to meet the two men waiting by the DHD. They were dressed in formal attire, their pants and tunics made of hard wearing material that looked coarse and dull. One of them was Astor, elderly and white-bearded, he was the head of the village council, soft spoken with a gentle demeanour. The other man was Novak, his son and the complete opposite of his father. He was of average height, weedy and miserable looking. His black hair was short, his nose sharp and long, cheekbones pronounced and he never seemed to smile.

Jack stepped towards them with a smile and offered a semi-nod, mirroring the bows with which Astor and Novak had greeted his team. "Astor, I'd like to thank you for making us a part of your celebrations. You remember Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c." The team gave Astor and Novak small nods in greeting.

"We are honoured that you have accepted our invitation. You and your friends are most welcome here, Colonel," Astor said, gesturing for them to follow.

"Novak," Jack said, noting the silent man.

"Colonel O'Neill," Novak followed his father's example and gestured to the team in a welcome of sorts.

The village was small and filled with people rushing back and forth. As SG-1 walked through the village to Astor's house people bowed their heads, acknowledging the team that had cured what seemed like a deadly plague at the time. The team watched as the village square was decorated with colourful banners and tables were laid out for a feast. In the centre of the village square was an incredibly large pile of wood, no doubt in preparation for the night chill.

"Must be some party," Jack said as he watched a cart being rolled by, stacked with large barrels.

Once in his home, Astor treated the team to warm spiced drinks, talking at length about the impending festivities and memories of his youth and how he could get through a barrel of wine by himself when he was in his prime. In between his anecdotes he thanked Jack a million times for the help provided in curing the villagers of their illness. In between the stories and thanks, Jack finally managed to broach the subject on his mind. Further exploration.

"You have been here before. There is nothing left to explore," Novak said, not bothering to disguise his displeasure at Jack's request.

"Well, actually, there is something," Sam said looking at Astor, ignoring Novak altogether.

"We will of course try to accommodate you in any way possible, Major Carter," Astor said as cordial as ever.

"Astor, the last time we were here, we took some samples from the river just outside the village. We found traces of a substance called naquadah. Our people have been trying to find supplies of this for certain uses-"

"Such as?" Novak asked.

"Well, we could use it for powering certain technologies. We have nothing like it where we come from, or at least nothing as powerful. It would be of great help in our fight against the Goa'uld-"

"The Goa'uld," Novak said as though someone had just admitted to seeing the tooth fairy.

"Yes...you remember the Goa'uld? I think we had quite a long discussion about them," Daniel said with a tight smile.

"Yes, the parasites that live in humans and pretend to be gods. You will use this naquadah to fight them?"

"Let's just say, it would improve our situation in the fight against them," Jack replied evenly.

"And this naquadah is in our river."

"Actually, we think the naquadah traces came from the mountains and we'd like to be allowed to come to your world and mine the naquadah-"

"No," Novak said.

"With all due respect, the decision's not yours," Jack said flatly.

"I must agree with my son. So will the rest of the village council. It is forbidden to venture towards the mountains," Astor said.

"Why?" Daniel asked, frowning at Astor.

"It is forbidden. Evil spirits reside within the mountains. No one is allowed to venture there."

"Evil spirits?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked at Daniel sitting there staring at Astor. He had the dreaded feeling that if the next sentence contained the words 'myth', 'ancestors' or 'gods' then this conversation could easily turn into an hour-long discussion.

"Doctor Jackson, it has been passed down to us through generations by our ancestors that our god forbade anyone to go towards the mountains. There is danger there."

Okay, Jack thought, 'ancestors' and 'god'. Two out of three wasn't bad.

"Surely that is just a myth," Teal'c suggested calmly.

Jack"Perhaps, but we will not risk angering the god that protects us. There have been those who wished to explore such as you. They went into the mountains and never returned."

Sam said, "There could be other reasons for that. Maybe they were ill equipped to go there. I really don't believe-"

"Major," Novak cut in yet again. "I am well aware of our differing beliefs. My people still very much believe in our god. We believe in his protection, his benevolence. We believe in his miracles and if we were told once in the past that our god wishes for us keep away from the mountains and the evil there, then we will obey without question. You will not be mining in our mountains. We apologise if we have insulted you with this refusal and hope it will not sour relations with your people. Please stay and partake in the festivities. But do not speak of the mountains again."

With that Novak gave a small nod and left the room.

"You are free to go as you please, within the confines of this village, Colonel. I will see you during the celebrations." Astor followed a second later. They all watched as he walked out.

"Well, that went well," Sam said.

"I think you are mistaken, Major Carter. That did in fact go extremely badly."

Jack scowled. “What is with that Novak? Guy needs to remove the stick from his-"

"Novak!" Daniel snapped, alerting Jack to the fact that Novak was hovering in the doorway. "I thought you were leaving."

"My father has reminded me of our debt to you and I am sure our refusal makes us look like ungracious hosts. We cannot allow you to venture into the mountains, however, we have an ancient religious shrine that is closed for the year and opened only on the day of the harvest for prayers. No one is allowed to visit it before the prayers, perhaps you would like to see it. It is a great honour amongst my people. My father would not offer the invitation lightly."

Daniel looked at Jack and then Novak. "That would be great."

"We don't have anything to worry about do we?" The question was directed to Novak.

"You and your friends are safe here," Novak answered with a smile that did nothing to lift his features.

"Well, in that case, have fun," Jack said, nodding to Daniel.

"What now?" Sam asked, once Daniel and Novak had left the room.

Jack sighed. "I say we try talking to Astor while Novak's not around."

"It is unlikely he will change his mind, O'Neill. Especially if everyone here feels the same."

"I dunno, Teal'c. I mean it took some convincing but we made them realise that the villagers were sick and not cursed. I think Astor could be persuaded," Sam explained.

"Okay. Carter, you go and see if you can do some convincing."

"Sir," Sam said getting up to seek Astor out.

"Well, Teal'c, buddy. It's just you and me."

Teal'c simply raised his eyebrow while Jack tried not interpret the motion too deeply. 

# *

The building Novak had spoken of was about thirty minutes away from the village and up an incredibly steep hill towards the mist-shrouded mountains. Novak hadn't spoken much, choosing only to answer certain questions. It didn't make Daniel limit the number of questions he asked. "What exactly do you do at this ceremony? I was hoping you could elaborate a little."

"It is an ancient custom. The story is that a messenger of our god came to my ancestors and asked that the village should put itself forward to be judged. The messenger then chose five people most deserved of the blessing. The most courageous and wise people amongst us. The messenger spoke that the village should celebrate the gift of the harvest our god grants us and await on the judgment he passes. On seeing the chosen, our god would then bless the village until the next harvest. We are here, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel pointed his camcorder and started taping. It was a square structure made of black rock, a construction of perfect lines and smooth planes, with out any windows and one set of doors shielded by two ornate black iron gates with golden tips. The space it covered was easily as large as the gate room, if not slightly larger. It made Daniel think of a tomb, quietly sitting out here in the shade of the mountains. Daniel watched Novak walk through the gates and the doorway, stopping once to wait for his guest. Daniel followed, finding the interior dark even though each of the four walls had a row of oil lamps burning away, casting an ethereal glow accompanied by the smell of burning oil. The walls themselves were painted a deep shade of red so dark it could have been mistaken for black. The wooden ground was a rich dark brown. The wall opposite the entrance had a platform with what appeared to be a throne, three steps leading up to it. The throne was beautifully upholstered with rich fabrics of gold, red and umber. The skeleton of the throne was made from a dark black metal, a twisted thing that almost seemed alive.

There was nothing else. No writing on the wall, no artifacts, nothing informative. Just the cloying heat of the overpowering decor.

"It's beautiful. Who built it?" Daniel asked, looking at the empty yet still powerful looking throne.

"I do not know," Novak answered, "It has been here for many generations. My family have tended it throughout the ages as have other distinguished members of the council."

"This is where the ceremony's going to be held," Daniel said, looking around at the room.

"Yes. After the celebrations, the villagers will come here to witness the blessing."

"This blessing-"

"Doctor Jackson, if I am to tell you everything then there will be nothing left to anticipate. You will be here to witness with the villagers. You will see for yourself."

"And, you do this every year?"

"We do."

"So, your _god_ comes down and blesses-"

"No," Novak laughed. "Gods do not show themselves. Not in this day and age of wavering belief. No, the messenger is the one who chooses the five."

"And where does the messenger come from?"

"He comes once a year to speak with the one who will perform the ceremony. It is widely accepted that he is of our village. No one has ever seen his face."

"So somebody from your village will choose who gets blessed." Daniel said with a nod. Even as a masquerade, the ceremony made some sense now.

"Yes, and then the blessing is placed by the _melak_.”

"Melak?"

"He is a temporarily appointed priest. Another member of the village, one of great importance. Take your images, Doctor Jackson and then we will head back to the village. There is much to be done."

Novak walked back towards the door. Daniel completed his recording of all the dimensions of the room and had a little wander around, even though it was pretty much the same from all angles. He walked up to the throne last, looking at it closely and reached out to touch it, changing his mind at the last moment. Leaving the room behind, Daniel began to walk towards the door, casting a look over his shoulder at the empty throne as he left.

# *

Sam was standing by one of the buffet tables in the village square when Jack found her eying a creamy pastry.

"Carter," he called out, prompting her to turn around.

"Sir," she said, nodding to Teal'c who stopped at Jack's side.

"Results?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. I don't think we're getting anything out of them,” she said, just as Daniel arrived, waving at Jack.

"Well, was it worth it?" Jack asked him as he joined the team.

"Very interesting actually."

"Really?"

"Really. There's a ceremony being held at the shrine. Apparently five people are going to be chosen to be _blessed_."

"Blessed?" Sam asked, reaching for a snack.

"Yeah. Someone in the village dresses up as a messenger of the local deity and then blesses five chosen people in front of the village. I'm not sure what the blessing entails exactly. Novak wouldn't tell me that part. I think he's hiding something."

"Of course he's hiding something. It wouldn't be a normal mission if someone wasn't hiding something," Jack said as he noticed the snack in Sam's hand and followed her example by helping himself to some of the same delicacy.

"Do you think we are in danger, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, waving away the snack filled tray that Jack was offering up.

"I don't know. It could just be a harmless tradition. Someone comes out, picks five people and tells everyone how special they are."

"Or?" Jack said.

"Or we get some Goa'uld masquerading as a good god in order to take hosts."

Jack made a face at Daniel. "How the hell did you come up with that?"

Daniel shrugged as Teal'c said, "The people of this village appear to welcome the approaching ceremony. You yourself have said that it consists of witnessing a blessing on members of the village."

"A way to recognise special members of the community," Sam said.

"I know, it's just-"

"What?" Jack asked, noticing the unease in Daniel's voice.

"I don't know, it's ridiculous. This place doesn't show any signs of Goa'uld influence. I mean they almost started laughing the first time I told them about the Goa'uld."

"I told you we should've gotten Teal'c to give them a flash of Junior," Jack said. "Carter, Teal'c, report back to Hammond, tell him what's going on. You should be able to make it back in time for the party."

"Sir." Sam was already heading away. Teal'c gave a small nod to Jack and Daniel and turned to join her.

"Daniel?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Yeah?" he asked absently, distracted by a passing cart.

Jack offered up a tray of food. "Have a snack." 

# *

Day turned to night and the festivities finally begun. There were dances, folk songs and much mingling. The fire in the middle of the village square was roaring up high and people stood chattering around it, eating and drinking near the tables, or just listening to the string and pipe music being played by ten young men who were holding the attention of many admirers. Jack leaned back on his elbows and stared at the flames of the ridiculously large fire from where he sat on a blanket. Next to him, Daniel was leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees, hands together, the fire reflected in the lens of his glasses.

"You wanna loosen up a bit?" Daniel turned his head to frown at Jack. "You look like a giant knot."

Daniel look around at the revelers and turned towards Jack who was now sitting up. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"There is... _no_ sign here of this god they keep talking about. They have one shrine outside the village inside which there are no indications of who these people are worshipping. I mean, where are their regular places of worship? They don't even have any symbols of worship. There are _always_ symbols and signs. It's a natural state of cultural and social evolution to physically represent the things you believe in. All we know about Astor's people is that they believe in _some_ god. Or rather, there's somebody out there that they really don't want to piss off by wandering out into the mountains."

"Hmmm," Jack said.

"Or something," Daniel added with a shrug.

"Something?"

"Something."

"Not really the way the Goa'uld work, y'know? Laying low. Living and letting live. If this was some weird Goa'uld thing going on, what's in it for the Goa'uld?"

Daniel sighed, shaking his head. They both sat quietly for a moment until Jack looked about, doing a quick discreet survey of their surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked with a frown.

"Nothing. Just looking."

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Daniel smiled at Jack.

"Thinking about it," Jack said, matter-of-factly.

Daniel shook his head and grinned, leaning back on to his elbows, crossing his legs at his ankles. Jack looked around and saw the villagers happily enjoying the night. It was cold but no one seemed to mind, bundled up in shawls and walking around the fire, drinks in hand.

"So-" Jack began.

"What?"

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." Daniel said frowning. Jack smiled. "What?"

"I was thinking about a short and sweet perimeter check," Jack motioned with a nod of his head.

"Okay." Daniel looked like he was thinking for a moment, "You know, I think I need to go to the little archaeologist's room."

Daniel swiftly got up and left. Jack got up to follow a minute later, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Astor standing behind him. "Astor, hey."

"Doctor Jackson is leaving?"

"Uh, no. I think he over indulged on snacks. Actually, I'm gonna check if he's okay."

"Do you wish for me to accompany you? I may be of service."

"Uh sure. No, wait, actually, you stay here. There's a guy looking this way, I think he probably needs you. I'll make sure Daniel's okay and bring him back."

"As you wish. But try not to take too long, Colonel, we will be making our way to the shrine soon to close the festival."

"Hey, wouldn't miss that for the world," Jack said as Astor looked back at him, confused. "We'll be right back."

Jack jogged after Daniel, keeping him in his sight and following him into the beginnings of the forest, where the trees still weren't too dense. Jack slowed down and watched Daniel disappear behind the trunk of a huge tree, following with a smile. Reaching it, he slapped one hand against the trunk and stepped around to face Daniel who stood there looking bemused. "So, you know this is highly inappropriate, right?"

"Hey, it's a party. People are _supposed_ to sneak off and make out," Jack said, looking serious.

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. "Guess I'll have to take your word for it."

Daniel then promptly grabbed Jack by the front of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss, which Jack gladly gave up, bracing both his hands against the tree.

"Wait," a very female voice whispered.

Jack pulled away and frowned at Daniel's face. Daniel frowned back.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "That wasn't me."

Jack held his finger to Daniel's lips. "Shhhhh."

Jack peeked around the tree trunk, Daniel following him and they both saw two people stumbling towards another tree, engaged in a kiss. Two very familiar people.

"Oh...wow." Daniel said, his mouth hanging open so long that Jack had to nudge his finger under Daniel's chin to close it.

"Crap," Jack muttered.

Sam and Teal'c were against a tree, engaged in what looked like a very slow and leisurely kiss. Jack stared, wondering if maybe he and Daniel could just hide behind their tree. Only, Sam and Teal'c broke their kiss, as if they noticed something was wrong. Then they both turned to see Daniel and Jack.

Jack waved. "You're back, huh? Talk to Hammond?"

"He said to have fun at the party, sir." Sam answered flatly, her hands still pressed against Teal'c's chest as she stared at Jack and Daniel.

"Well...go you for following orders," Jack said with a nod as Daniel gave him a look. 

# *

SG-1 were marching at the tail end of the procession. They had all been handed a candle each, something Jack was annoyed about, as he would have preferred to keep both hands on his weapon. He looked at his team mates beside him as they walked together in the procession. He couldn't help but sigh. Change was bad, he hated change and now everything was irreversibly different forever.

"We should probably talk about this," Daniel said.

"Do we have to?" Sam asked from Jack's other side.

"Well, personally, I'd like to cut out the part of my brain that won't stop remembering what just happened," Jack said flatly.

"So-” Sam began, making Jack take a deep breath. “How long have you guys been-?"

"Carter," Jack cut her off. "Not until later. Much later. When we're all very drunk."

"Mature attitude, Jack," Daniel said.

" _Really_ drunk," Jack added.

They all continued to walk in silence for a while. Jack sighed after a bit and said, "Why can't they do this during the day? I think I just stepped in something."

"It's something to do with the alignment of the moons," Sam said. "Astor told me."

"Novak's not around," Daniel said. “I can't see him anywhere.”

"He's probably howling at the moons somewhere," Jack said, not feeling too happy about Novak's timely disappearance.

“You know, they might not let us take weapons inside. It is a religious shrine," Daniel said.

"The hell they won't. I don't care if they're holding mass in there. These go where we do."

"What of diplomacy, O'Neill?"

"Screw diplomacy, I don't trust anyone _that_ much."

The procession line began to disappear through the gates at the front of the building, being ushered in by Astor and another three council members. SG-1 reached the doors, their candles in hand.

"Look, Astor, about our weapons-" Jack began diplomatically.

"You are welcome to bring them within, Colonel. We believe in a strong god. You do not insult him by being warriors." He gave Jack a small nod.

"Thank you. We appreciate that," Jack said, trying not to look too surprised and nodding to Astor as one of the councillors relieved SG-1 of their candles.

Inside, the village had arranged itself into rows facing the platform. The platform had an altar in front of it, covered in a rich, plush, royal blue material. On top of it was a large round brass bowl. Next to it was a smaller black bowl, the contents of both invisible from where SG-1 stood, in the last row. Astor joined them, smiling. SG-1 returned the smiles and nods to him. The next few minutes were spent standing in silence. Not even a whisper in the room.

Jack almost flew out of his boots when he heard a loud horn sound from somewhere outside. He closed his eyes for a second to regroup himself. Opening them he turned to see a wide grin on Sam's face. He gave her a tight lipped oh-very-funny smile. Smiling, she turned to face the front of the room again.

"The melak comes," a shout came from somewhere within the room.

The rows systematically parted to create a path from the door to the altar. A man stepped through the door. He wore a long black robe, with golden embroidery on the hem. He walked slowly, with ceremony, to the altar. The rows went back to their original formations as he walked through. He turned to face the room. A veil that emerged from under a headdress of black feathers and reached down to his chest, hid his face. On the veil was a golden mesh strip across the eyes from where the man could presumably see. He raised his hands in the air and then slowly down. The village sank to its knees. SG-1 clumsily followed example. Jack shot Teal'c a look of annoyance with a roll of the eyes. Teal'c's mouth turned down with disdain.

"Friends," the voice spoke, electronically enhanced, deep and eerie. Jack wondered if it was for theatrics or disguise. Probably both. The looks his team gave him suggested they were thinking along the same lines. "I welcome you once again so you may thank your god for keeping you this year. He has fed you when the harvest is good and when it is bad. He has kept you safe from evil. And when you and your children were sick with fever and at death's door, he sent forth the Tau'ri so our faith in him may never falter."

The man turned away from the villagers to face the altar, or more likely the empty throne. As he turned, the villagers all rose, SG-1 following example a little quicker this time.

"We thank you for your protection over us. We live to serve you, almighty benevolent one."

Jack turned to Sam, his eyebrows raised, a small smile playing on his lips. "Almighty benevolent one?" Jack mouthed to her as she replied with a shrug.

"Continue to bless us as you have and we will forever be your dutiful servants. Bless us."

"Bless us," the villagers repeated.

The melak turned once again to address the congregation. He stood in silence for at least a minute and then spoke. "The time has come for us to choose those who are the most deserved. Those who have blessed us with their wisdom. Those who have shared their courage with us when we were afraid. Those who have stood by us in times of need. I call the first. Astor."

Astor's eyes widened with shock before he smiled. He looked overwhelmed with happiness as he walked to the front of the room. The masked man pointed for him to kneel in front of the altar. He then went to the altar and put both hands in the big brass bowl. Turning around he chanted something quietly and released the liquid from his hands onto Astor's head. SG-1 watched the ritual in silence and fascination.

"I call upon the second and the third, the fourth and the fifth, our Tau'ri friends."

Jack looked at his team, finding them staring back with varying looks of surprise. Except for Teal'c. He just looked like Teal'c. He was probably surprised on the inside.

"It is a great honour to be blessed. You do not accept the blessing?" the melak asked.

The eyes of everyone in the shrine were on them. Jack looked at Astor who was still kneeling in front of the altar. He gave a grudging nod and started walking towards the altar, his team following him as the rows of people in front parted. They reached the front and stood in front of the man. As before he motioned for all of them to kneel next to Astor who was smiling serenely. Jack watched as the melak turned back to him with liquid seeping through his hands. He hovered over Jack and mumbled something and then placed his cupped hands over Jack.

Jack felt a warm oily substance run through his hair and onto his face. He closed his eyes to stop the substance from getting into them. He could hear the melak's cloak, heavy against his body as he moved to the rest of the team. Meanwhile, the warmth in his hair was spreading through him, right down his spine. He felt flushed, a little giddy. The sweet sugary smell of the oil forced itself into his nose making his heart race and his stomach flip. Jack frowned, forcing his eyes open, shaking his head, knowing that he should say something, do something, but his brain couldn't find his fingers to grab the gun that was so close, clipped to his jacket, right on him, yet too far away.

"I speak to the chosen. Your god blesses you. It is he that fills your soul with joy. If you refuse to be chosen. Speak now," the messenger said standing in front of the five.

Jack found himself unable to speak. Or even move.

"Then you accept to serve your god." The melak turned to the altar and poured some of the contents of the large bowl into the smaller black one. The contents of the black bowl started to smoke, the smoke rising high to the ceiling. He turned with the bowl in his hand and Jack could vaguely see him wafting the smoke in front of the so-called chosen. One by one they all fell to the ground. Finally, the bowl was right in front of Jack, the smoke spicy and stinging his eyes, making its ways into his lungs and deadening his limbs. Jack's eyes drifted shut and he fell to the floor, hard.

They are now ready," the melak was saying above Jack. "We must leave now. The blessing is complete. We are once again safe for the coming year. We pray our god is pleased that we send forth persons of such value and importance that they may serve him."

The room was filled with quiet murmurs for a while until there was nothing but silence. The last thing Jack heard before passing out was the slamming of the large doors to the shrine.

# *

Jack awoke feeling as though he had the worst hangover of his life. His head felt as though it was stuffed with lead, his limbs heavy. He looked around blearily and found that though Astor was missing, his team was with him. They were in a small square stone room with four narrow cots placed next to each other. Sam was lying in the cot on his left and Daniel in the one on his right, Teal'c lying between Daniel and the cell wall.

Jack noticed with dismay that their uniforms and equipment was missing. They now wore what Jack knew was a prison uniform. The cloth was rough and abrasive, a dirty brown muddy colour. They all still seemed to have their boots, but now wore ill-fitting baggy pants with large shirts that had small metal clasps instead of buttons. Topping off the ensemble was a black hat that fit neatly like a skullcap.

He had taken a very small walk around the room to assess their current situation. His assessment was that the situation sucked. The room had no windows, the door was just one big block of metal and the thin blankets kept out about as much cold as naked skin. Sam awoke shortly after Jack had sat back down, remarking that their uniforms and equipment were gone and that it was cold.

"And? So? Therefore?" Jack asked. Sam Carter was a very clever and competent soldier but her knack for remarking the obvious at the wrong time really reeked.

Teal'c awoke a few minutes later, surveying the room with his raised eyebrow and unimpressed expression.

"And this is their honeymoon suite. Go figure," Jack told him.

"I think we were drugged," Daniel said on waking.

The rest of the team turned to look at Jack who sat on his bed with his blanket loosely draped over his shoulders. He simply smiled his 'this is so not a happy smile', and waved his hand in Daniel's direction. "That's why he has three PhDs"

"Astor's missing," Daniel said sitting up.

"Okay," Jack said, annoyed, "next person to state the obvious is gonna get a swift kick."

"What d'you think that stuff was? Some kind of nishta?" Sam asked, looking at Teal'c.

"I do not believe so. Jaffa are immune to nishta."

"So, what? No Goa'uld involvement?" Jack asked.

"I did not say that, O'Neill."

Jack rolled his eyes at the impossible nature of the situation and lay back on his bed. If they were going to escape they needed information. The team sat there for what seemed like hours, debating the 'what ifs' until they heard a loud clunking noise on the other side of the door. The door opened and a Jaffa walked in. His forehead had a black tattooed symbol; an M spread wide enough in the middle for a V to sprout out from it's most central point. Either side of the main symbol were two small wings curling inwards.

Jack sat up and asked, "There was another man with us, Astor, what happened to him?"

"Your friend is dead. He was weak. He did not survive the blessing."

"Survive?" Sam said.

"Those who are not strong die. Those who are strong, serve."

"And...whom do we serve, exactly?" Daniel asked.

"If you do not recognize the mark of your god, you must remain ignorant."

"Can you at least tell us where we are?"

"You are in a mine, from which there is no escape. Every morning you will report for your duty and every night you will return here. Attempts to escape will not go unpunished." The guard looked at Teal'c. "You are a Jaffa, the others in the mine are not to find this out or you and your friends will be punished. If you work, you eat. If you work, you live. From now on you will only speak to the guardians of these mines if you are spoken to. Speaking out of turn is punishable."

The guard then promptly turned around and left, leaving the door open. Jack stared at the open door and remarked, "Well, that was special.”

"Teal'c, you recognize the symbol?"

“I do not, Daniel Jackson. It is not one I have seen. It cannot be a powerful Goa'uld. Their symbols are known and feared."

"Well, does it remind you of anything?" Sam asked.

"It does not."

The guard returned with another man who was holding a black box. He was not wearing the skullcap the first guard wore. He was wearing a more comfortable version of what SG-1 had on. His shirt was fitted and the pants weren't as baggy. He was tall and thin, his hair black, short and combed back. He had dark brown eyes, and high cheekbones, and a cleft in his chin. The man was not smiling, but the long thin lips would be menacing if he did. The first guard nodded to him and then held his staff out defensively and armed.

"Ifaan, just complete the first procedure, there is no need to-"

"Sick workers are useless workers," Ifaan said without looking at the Jaffa guard as he opened the box on Sam's bed and took out what looked like a gun. He then took out a small square green gem, and pushed it into a slot on the barrel of the gun. He squeezed the handle until there was click and the gun made two little beeps. He turned the gun to read a small display screen on the right side of the barrel.

"You," he said to Sam. He looked from the gun to her, paying attention to the prisoners for the first time. His eyes travelled from her face to down the length of her body, the corner of his mouth twitching in a small smile as he stepped in front of her. "Hold out your left hand, palm up.”

Jack's mouth opened to speak, but stopped when he noticed the staff was now pointing at him. "It will do you good to remember the rules I have spoken," the guard said menacingly.

Sam held her hand out, looking the guard in the eyes. Ifaan took her hand tightly in his and then held the opening of the barrel against the skin of her wrist. There was a loud snap and she grunted out in pain, gritting her teeth and stepping back to look at the two spots of blood welling up on her skin.

"Carter?" Jack asked, ignoring the staff pointed at him.

"I'm okay," she said with a nod, holding her wrist.

Ifaan had already gone back to loading the second gem into the gun. Jack noticed the look of contempt Sam threw Ifaan. Sounding indifferent, he asked her, “Pain?”

"No," she said.

"You," Ifaan said to Jack in an unchanging tone.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack said from where was sitting opposite Carter and Teal'c.

"Your arm," Ifaan said. “Colonel Jack O'Neill.”

"Sure, why not? Looks like fun," Jack held his arm out to Ifaan. "Just one question, you mind telling us what this is?"

"Silence!" The first guard barked out.

"It is control, Colonel Jack O'Neill. It is why you are not guarded. You will see soon enough," Ifaan answered.

"There is no need to explain anything to these slaves," the first guard spat out.

"No, there is not," Ifaan gave the first man a challenging look. He turned back to Jack. "Your arm."

Jack put his arm out as Sam had, no hint of fear or apprehension. Jack didn't make a sound as he felt the sensation of something being nailed into his wrist, the guard standing there with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Nice," Jack said, with a little smile.

Teal'c and Daniel followed and soon they all wore matching bruises.

"You know, surveillance cameras and armed guards could be more effective," Jack said dryly.

"I will take your advice into consideration," Ifaan replied as dryly as he took a small black box from his pocket, the size of a compact cell phone. He held it up so SG-1 could plainly see it. On one side was a small red button. On the top edge was a clear shiny panel.

"Remote to your TV?" Jack asked.

"This device works on all the residents of this mine. I simply have to point at the one who is deserved of punishment. If anyone should be near that unfortunate then they may also inadvertently be punished. Would you like a demonstration?"

Nothing in Ifaan's voice suggested that he was about to hurt them, but Daniel said anyway, "Can we stop you?"

Ifaan smiled for the first time.

"They are slaves. Just show them their place and we can leave," the first guard said in an extremely irate tone.

"Very well," Ifaan said.

He took the box and pointed it at Sam, moving it to Teal'c and then Jack and Daniel. Then swiftly he turned and aimed at the guard and pressed the button. The shiny panel lit blue and the guard dropped his staff and fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. It seemed as though not only was he in great pain but he was also having difficulty breathing. His face was turning pale and his eyes were beginning to roll into the back of his head.

"Okay, we get the point," Jack said.

Ifaan didn't stop.

"He said we get the point," Daniel said.

Ifaan turned to Daniel and smiled, putting the device back in his pocket. The guard slumped, gasping for air his hand still clutching at his chest. "You will obey the rules, you will know your place. No one is beyond punishment here. No one. Understand?"

"Loud and clear," Jack said, looking at the near unconscious guard.

"When the horn sounds, you eat. You will be told where to go. You start work from tomorrow," Ifaan said, looking at the fallen man and then exiting without another word or glance.

# *

Major Thomas Everett, commander of SG-2, never really considered himself an intimidating man, but on occasion he found a little menace useful, straightening his frame of six feet and two inches, hardening his mossy gaze to something a little colder. However, his dark brown hair, usually neat and short, was vacation messy today and the subject of his team's jokes, eyes a little sun-shy and hungover. So much for menace. A lover had once mussed his hair and then spent far too long identifying whether or not Tom's hazel eyes had green and gold flecks in them, and as Novak lied to his face, it was this stupid remark that kept swimming around in Tom's still stuffy head.

Luckily, he had the rest of his team with him, also pulled from vacation, to split scrutiny four equal ways. Lieutenant David Henderson was mostly muscle and all soldier at six feet and five inches. His crew-cut blond hair was more regulation than regulation and his piercing blue eyes were icily focused on Novak, thin lips clamped shut and serious. With them was Captain Vincent Danza, wolfish looking with his thick jet black hair and grey eyes, standing next to Tom with his gaze trained on Novak.

Completing the team was anthropologist Doctor Michael Kofax. He was a lean and healthy young man, in his thirties like the rest of them, but not intimidating enough to stop Novak from being condescending. It left Michael less than his good-humoured self, his slate blue eyes sparking with irritation under brown hair that fell in too long strands around is ears, making his cheekbones stand our sharper, skin paler than usual, and his full mouth which usually curved so easily into a smile looking sulky and sullen. Not that Tom was taking any particular notice of his teammate's mouth. Not at all.

SG-2 stood in Novak's house asking many questions that had no answers. For all their collective intimidation, it seemed Novak was quite unperturbed.

"You say you left them at the shrine as a part of this blessing and now they're gone," Henderson said.

"That is the truth," Novak replied calmly.

"You're telling me they agreed to this?" Tom asked, not believing it for a moment.

"They did not protest."

"Well, we'd like to go to the shrine and-" Tom started.

"That is impossible. The shrine will remain closed until the next harvest. Your friends were bestowed a great honour. They received the blessing of our god and they did so without protest. That is the end of the matter." Novak crossed his arms as though that was the end of the conversation.

"This is no way near the end of the matter. For a start, our people would not agree to something that would mean permanently leaving their planet. And if they did, they would follow certain protocols. Now, the way I see it, something's going on here that you're not telling us and until we figure out where our people are, we're staying right here. In fact we might just invite a few people along to help us find our friends," Tom said, taking a step towards Novak.

"That is unacceptable."

"We're not asking you. We're telling you. Now, if you want us out, you better start telling us more than the crock of shit you've been feeding us since we got here." Michael gave Tom a look that asked for a word in silence. They left the room and went into the hall. "What?"

Michael held up his hands in a gesture which was nowhere as calming Michael probably thought it was. "I know we have to find Colonel O'Neill and his team, but you're not helping by threatening Novak. We have to negotiate and let them understand the importance of our mission instead of accusing him of being a liar."

"I never used the word liar."

"You didn't have to."

"You believe that guy?"

Michael blinked owlishly at Tom for a moment. "Of course not, he's a big fat liar."

"Which is why if we play straight with him, he'll just try to screw us. So basically it's-"

"Your way or the highway?"

"Yes. Listen, I want you and Henderson to check out the shrine."

"But Novak said-"

"I know what he said. Me and Danza are going to nose around here and ask Hammond for some backup in case Novak decides to make us disappear too."

"Fine. I'll try and find out more about this blessing."

"You do that. Henderson? You're with Michael," Tom said waving over the other man before he turned to Michael and spoke in a hushed voice, "You know where this shrine is?"

"Teal'c and Major Carter sent us probable coordinates."

"Probable?"

"Well, only Doctor Jackson saw the place before the ritual. Major Carter and Teal'c deduced where they'd seen Jackson and Novak were heading."

"We could always ask Novak."

"I don't think he'll be very forthcoming."

Tom held up his gun in front of Michael and smiled. Michael pushed the gun down away from his face. "Let me guess, there's actually a seminar in your training on negotiation strategies where they teach you to do that, right?"

Tom shrugged and made the most innocent face he could muster.

# *

Roman entered his master's chambers, seeing his god standing by the thick glass window between him and the cold of space. "The Tau'ri are here, my lord.” Roman said. “They have been integrated and put to work."

"Is it them?"

"Yes, my lord. It is SG-1."

His master turned around to look at Roman. Eyes flashed at Roman for a second, followed by a smile. "They are all here then. Even the Jaffa?"

"Yes, my lord."

"The shol'va," he said with a low rumble of amusement. "Apophis. He calls himself a god and yet he does not even have the love of his own soldiers. Pathetic."

Roman listened to his god attentively, glad he had now forgotten how annoyed he had been at having to leave their world for this cramped space station.

"Have you seen him?"

"No. Ifaan has. He says there is nothing special in this Jaffa."

"Of course not. He only shamed his god by betraying him. There is nothing special in that. Ifaan is an idiot.”

"The woman amongst them is she who carries the memories of Jolinar,” Roman said.

"Of no use to us. The other two?"

Roman hesitated slightly. "They are the two responsible for the death of Ra."

"Ra. They did you a service then, did they not?" Roman chose not to answer. "Perhaps we should thank them."

"The one called O'Neill is also responsible for the death of Hathor."

Roman watched his god, a smile playing on his lips as he moved to his throne and sat down. "What of the other one? The scholar."

"He is the one who deciphered the symbols of the chaapa'ai. His mate was host to Amonet, who died at the hands of Teal'c. He is also the one who spoke to the Shaanteel at length about the Goa'uld."

Roman watched his god sinking into thought and nodding. He seemed satisfied for now. “Go. We will call for them when the time comes."

Roman gave a quick nod and left his god to his thoughts. 

# *

Tom and Michael were seated opposite Danza and Henderson, with Hammond between them at the head of the table, eying both sides and looking, Tom guessed, just as miserable as his team.

"They just vanished," Tom said as Hammond nodded, a grim set to his face.

"Doctor Kofax?" Hammond asked.

"We managed to take a look at the shrine. Nothing."

"I thought Novak said the shrine was off limits."

"Yeah...it was," Michael looked across at Henderson and Tom knew exactly how they had gained access. He schooled his expression and pointedly did not look at the two men.

"Yes, sir, it was, but when we arrived the doors were open, and no one was there, so we thought it was worth taking a look," Henderson said, without flinching or hesitation.

"I see," Hammond said. "But we still know nothing."

"No, but Kofax has got a theory." Danza said, pointing at Michael.

"Doctor?"

"I think SG-1 might have been drugged and... made to disappear? The minute Dave and I stepped into the shrine, we could smell it. There was something in the air."

Hammond nodded, turning to Tom. "Major?"

"I think we should get back there, comb the place for anything we might have missed, keep the gate secured if something is going on. I'm pretty sure Novak's hiding something, and if we play it right he'll squeal soon enough."

"Okay SG-2, you have a go. SG-7 will accompany you. Dismissed," Hammond said, as Tom nodded, his team already up and ready to make their way back.

# *

After a dinner of cold runny porridge-like goo, Jack and Daniel decided to take a walk, aimlessly wandering the network of tunnels in the mines. The dinner conversation was fresh in his mind and as usual was about possible escape plans. Right now, the only plan they had included Sam getting friendly with Ifaan. It might have been her plan, but the three men had given it a resounding no, no matter how deep Sam had thought it through and no matter how much their objection angered her.

"Look at these tunnels, these have been around for a while. Long enough to fall around our ears any second," Daniel whispered next to Jack, oblivious to the fact that they were headed towards company. Jack grabbed Daniel and pulled him around the corner. "Jack, what the hell-?"

"Shhh! Look." Jack motioned his head to the opening of another tunnel. They discreetly looked around the bend.

A very nervous looking woman stood at the opening. She was wearing the standard slave ensemble they all wore. Her blonde hair came out of the black cap in a waist-length braid. She had a small frame and couldn't have been much older than Sam. She was joined by whomever it was she had been waiting for so nervously.

"Ifaan," Daniel muttered.

"Yeah."

They both stood still as they listened to the exchange between slave and guard.

"You said you would not come."

"I had no choice."

"There is always a choice," Ifaan said coldly, as he eyed her up and down. "I do not make you do anything you are not willing to do."

"No, you only threaten me with-"

"I made no threats. You would not come here if you did not want it. Thank your god that one such as myself should even look in your direction. You are nothing."

Up until this point the woman had stood quite distraught, her head bowed, shudders running through her body as she tried to control her tears, but now she looked up at him with defiance. "I am nothing? And what are you? You are the same as us, a slave. You are simply the stupidest slave here. The one who believes his god will reward him. You are mistaken, you will not be rewarded, you will die here. There was another before you, and there will be another after you are gone. Worshipping a god with the blindness that you do, will not make you a god."

Jack saw Ifaan's hand tighten around his staff. He threw it aside and slapped the woman with the back of his hand. She crumpled to the ground where he lay a kick to her side as she screamed out in pain. He bent down and grabbed a handful of her hair. "Cry for mercy, and I may show you it, because in here, I am your god. Your only god," Ifaan hissed.

"For crying out loud," Jack whispered, shaking his head.

Ifaan continued to throw kicks and punches at the woman. He straightened up for a minute, having exhausted himself. "I will show you exactly what I am."

Jack and Daniel watched with dread as he removed his zat gun from his belt.

We have to do something," Daniel said, already beginning to move.

"Daniel-"

"Jack. He'll kill her." Jack held fast to Daniel, trying to decide between self-preservation or stopping Ifaan from killing the woman. " _Jack._ ”

Ifaan's zat gun unfolded and a beam of energy hit the barely unconscious woman. It should have knocked her out but it didn't. The blast seemed to bring her rudely awake, making her scream in pain. Ifaan watched, a smug look on his face. He pointed the zat to fire again. Jack suddenly grabbed a handful of Daniel's shirt, shoving him around the corner into full view.

"You son of a bitch, this is all your fault!" Jack yelled, landing a punch in Daniel's gut.

Daniel was in shock only for a few seconds as he caught on. As Jack's hand flew at him, Daniel moved aside and threw his cast-covered arm at Jack's stomach. Jack doubled over and Daniel brought his knee up to connect with Jack's face. Jack threw his arms around Daniel's waist and ran him into the rock wall, hearing him grunt in pain. Ifaan stood staring at the two men, while his victim had now curled into a foetal position.

"What is the meaning of this? You are forbidden to be here. Stop this now!" Ifaan shouted, his face turning red.

But the two men were rolling around on the floor, aimlessly throwing punches at each other. Ifaan pulled the device from his belt and aimed it at the two, firing. Jack who had been straddling Daniel promptly fell off and on to the ground. Jack turned on to his side as the pain shot up his left arm and into his chest which felt as though it was in the grip of a large tightening fist. His lungs felt on fire as air refused to come in. The pain worsened until suddenly everything turned to blackness.

# *

"George," Jacob said gravely on entering the briefing room.

Hammond turned from the window, turning his back on the gate room and shook Jacob's hand, giving Freya a polite nod. "Jacob. Freya."

"Any news?" Jacob asked, moving to a chair when Hammond gestured for them to sit down.

"Nothing yet. SG-2 are going back to see if they can find anything else. In the meantime, I was hoping maybe with the help of the Tok'ra we could widen our search."

"That is a wise idea, General Hammond. So far we believe there is no Goa'uld involvement. If SG-1 had indeed been captured by a Goa'uld the news would have spread far and wide. The Tok'ra amongst the Goa'uld have not heard of SG-1's capture," Freya said.

Hammond leaned back in his chair. He looked at Jacob, the other man's eyes suddenly flashing.

"Jacob had hoped that I would have some information that would help, but I must agree with Freya. If the Goa'uld were involved, the Tok'ra would know."

"I understand." Hammond wondered whether he was supposed to be glad about there being no Goa'uld involvement.

"George, if you don't mind, Freya and myself would like to accompany SG-2 to this planet," Jacob said, back in the driving seat.

"I think we can do that," Hammond said with a nod. "Like I said, SG-2 ship out soon. Doctor Kofax can brief you on the people of the planet and Major Everett can answer any other questions you may have." Hammond got up out of his chair and Jacob followed.

Jacob turned to Freya for a moment. "Freya, I'm just going to have a word with George here, okay?"

"Of course. I understand," she said giving the general a small nod and leaving the room.

"How are you holding up, Jacob?" Hammond asked.

"Not too great. I've never seen anything like this. The Tok'ra have the ability to dig up information from thousands of years ago on a grain of sand, yet there is absolutely nothing on what's happened here. It's like they've just vanished into thin air."

"We'll find them, Jacob, I've got my best people working on it."

Jacob nodded. "I hope that's enough."

# *

Jack and Daniel had been unceremoniously dragged back to their cell, unable to walk. Jack came around just as Teal'c was turning him over onto his back, Sam kneeling over Daniel next to him. His face didn't look too good, a cut on his bottom lip near the corner of his mouth. and bruising around his neck from where evidently a hand had grabbed him with force. Jack didn't feel much better than Daniel looked.

"Daniel? Can you hear me?" Sam was saying.

"Yeah," he said groggily.

"What happened?"

"Where's Jack?" he asked, covering his eyes with his hand.

"He is next to you, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel turned his head to see Jack and Jack gave him a small wave. Daniel closed his eyes and groaned. Jack let out a sigh and very slowly sat up, wincing at the movement. He managed to get up, leaning heavily on Teal'c. He went to sit on his bed, leaning against the wall with a sigh. Sam remained crouched next to Daniel on the floor.

"Daniel?" Jack said looking down at Daniel.

"I think, I'll stay here for a while," Daniel said, his voice flat.

"That would not be a wise idea, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said hauling Daniel off the ground in one move. Daniel let out a groan as Teal'c maneuvered him to the bed next to Jack's. Daniel fell on to it face first and decided to stay there.

Sam sat down on the edge of Daniel's bed, as Teal'c sat down opposite her next to Jack. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were having a look around the place and we saw Ifaan having a little tryst. He started beating up on this woman. They had words and he got angry," Daniel mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, guy's got a real false god complex." Jack said flexing his jaw.

"That doesn't explain what happened to you guys."

"I believe it does," Teal'c said.

"We jumped in to attract his attention. It worked," Daniel said.

"Figured he might go easy if he saw we were having a disagreement. Guy got totally pissed off and used that damn remote. When we woke up he was screaming his head off about how no one lays a hand on anyone else unless it's him."

"And?"

"And what? Him and his buddies kicked the crap out of us."

They all sat in silence for a while. This whole situation didn't seem to have any resolution in sight. They had been brought to this mine unconscious. There was no known way out. They had no weapons and had tracking devices that worked better than any surveillance camera or guard. As for the rest of the population of the mines, they seemed to accept their subservient existence. Most of them lived in the belief that they were indeed serving their god. That this was some sort of test, which if they passed would lead them to salvation. Anyone that SG-1 had tried to strike up a conversation with that even alluded to the reality of the situation swiftly turned his or her back.

"I believe the word impossible comes to mind right about now," Jack said as he fell on his side with a groan.

# *

When they arrived back on Novak's doorstep, his advisor announced to SG-2 that Novak wasn't home. Tom didn't like breaking down doors, or manhandling people, but since the situation called for some tough love, he did exactly that.

"I have told you, I can not help you any further. What is done is done and can not be reversed," Novak was saying half an hour later.

"And I told you, we're not going home without our people," Tom said. "Now, you listen to me good. This is General Carter and he's going to be asking you some questions, to which you will give the answers. Doctor Kofax and Freya here are gonna take a little trip to your shrine. You can either send someone along with the keys, or we blow the doors and go in."

"This is-" Novak started turning red in the face.

"Hey! You do not have a choice. You can either comply or we do this without your help."

“What my friend means is, we'd rather you helped us than not," Michael said evenly.

"Michael, you and Freya head up to the shrine, Danza, you go with them. Sir, meet Novak."

"I-" Novak began.

"The general is Major Carter's father. Maybe you could explain why his daughter's missing." Tom added as Novak's face paled and he sat back down behind his desk.

# *

The tunnel was filled with the sound of hammering and rock debris falling to the floor. Teal'c and Sam were hammering in the same area, throwing their naquadah finds into a large basket behind them. Jack and Daniel had been designated to a group that wheeled the baskets out into another tunnel. This tunnel had a conveyor that disappeared into a large dark hole in the wall. Jack, Daniel, a woman called Rea and a man called Keron pushed the large basket to a stop and started to unload the naquadah on to the belt.

"Lysia has told us of what you did yesterday," Keron suddenly spoke, still looking ahead at the rocks he was placing on the belt.

"Uh, talking to me?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Lysia, my wife. She almost died at the hands of Ifaan yesterday. If it had not been for your diversion, she would be dead."

Daniel and Jack stared him for a moment. Then quickly remembering that they were supposed to be working, they started hauling the rocks again.

"Your wife, huh?" Jack said.

"Is she okay?" Daniel asked.

"She rests. She was re-implanted last night," Rea spoke quietly, never looking at anything but her work.

"Re-implanted?" Daniel said.

"Yes."

"I don't understand," Daniel said.

"You are not implanted?" Keron asked, gesturing to the scar on his wrist.

"Right. Yes, we are. Why was Lysia re-implanted though?" Daniel asked, having forgotten the work and now looking straight at Keron and Rea.

Keron, shot them a nervous look. "Ifaan's weapon destroyed the first implant. It had to be removed and a new one implanted in its place."

"Destroyed?" Jack was suddenly paying full attention.

"If that's the case, why didn't Ifaan just use the control for the device instead of firing the zat on her?" Daniel asked.

"Zat?"

"Zat, uh... the weapon he used."

"The weapon Ifaan carries, this zat, it does something to the implant which causes greater pain than the implant itself. I have been subjected to it myself. It is Ifaan's favourite method of punishment."

"Wait a second. You're telling us that one blast from a zat kills this thing?" Jack asked, holding out his wrist.

"Yes, it is very painful. The re-implantation renders one immobile for days."

"One blast? That's all it needs?" Jack asked, as if in a trance.

"Yes, it is what Keron said," Rea said slightly annoyed.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Way ahead of you."

# *

"Okay, this is the place," Michael said, motioning to the building.

Novak for the sake of not having to fix the shrine's doorway a second time had sent one of his minions to unlock the door. He now stood outside the doorway, a look of pure disdain on his face. "I will await here. Please try to refrain from damaging our shrine. _This_ time."

"Sure thing," Danza said stepping inside. Michael motioned for Freya to go in and then followed.

"Looks like my place after Janice left," Danza said, not too impressed by his surroundings.

"It is most interesting," Freya said. "It can not belong to the Goa'uld. There are no markings. The Goa'uld are vain, they do not ask to be worshipped, they demand it."

"Yeah, I had actually been wondering about that myself," Michael said looking around at the room. "Is there anything here that might, I don't know, remind you of something?"

"Mike, there's nothing here full stop." Danza sat down on one of the steps leading to the throne. “Face it. We've got nothing.”

Freya stared ahead of her, looking at each wall as though there was hidden text to be found. Michael watched her in turn. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Michael stepped towards her. "You okay?"

"I smell something," she said, eyes still closed.

"Oh yeah, that. Noticed that smell the first time we came here. It was much stronger, I think the place's been aired out since then."

"Doctor Kofax, I think our assumptions may have been wrong."

"What assumptions?" Michael said noticing how Freya looked serious, even for her.

"What you smell is a form of nishta," the voice had become distinctly Goa'uld.

"Anise, hey. Nishta?" Michael asked, startled.

"Nishta? Why the hell are we still standing around here then?" Danza started towards the door. “You remember what happened with Hathor, right? 'Cause I don't, and that's not a good thing.”

"There is nothing to worry about. This nishta only has an effect through direct contact. What you smell is an after effect of its use."

"Okay, wait up. I thought you said there is no way the Goa'uld are involved here," Danza said, coming to stand next to Michael.

"This is a form of nishta no longer in use. It was used by the Goa'uld as a narcotic. It was also used on unwilling subjects. When mixed with another substance it was used to render one unconscious. It is very potent. The Goa'uld no longer use this nishta as they have more advanced forms now, once that do not impair their own kind. It seems these people have found a use for it to form a part of a ritual. The blessing they deliver is-"

"To get people drugged up to the eyeballs, knock them out and send them...where?" Michael asked.

"There is perhaps a more important question." Anise said heading for the door.

"More important than where they sent our people?" Danza asked.

"Yes." Anise did not bother looking back. "Who did they get the nishta from?"

# *

"The blast from the zat must overload the chip somehow," Sam said, once Jack and Daniel had come back to take a second basket and decided to take a little detour.

"What are you planning, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"We need a zat. If these implants aren't working then our chances of getting out just improved by about thirty percent."

"What about the other seventy?" Daniel asked.

"The way out, and how to get that far." Jack said evenly.

"And?" Daniel asked, knowing that Jack must have already thought this far.

"Okay, two things. The other night when we caught old Ifaan with Lysia, I noticed one of the tunnels we passed was heavily guarded. It's the only place that's heavily guarded and has guards around the clock. My guess, a way out."

"A gate?" Daniel asked.

"I dunno. Who the hell would wanna come here?"

"They are probably sending the naquadah through it," Teal'c said

"What's the second thing?" Sam said.

"Second thing. We've been putting rocks on that damn conveyor for days. They've gotta be going somewhere. Somewhere out of here."

Sam began to say something when suddenly a guard threw Daniel on to the floor and Jack in the opposite direction. He barked at them, "This is not your home that you may stand in idle gossip. You will get back to work or you will not eat. Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear," Jack said getting up.

Resentfully the team started to head back to their areas.

"You. You are to come with me,” the guard pointed his staff at Daniel.

"Me?" Daniel asked. "Uh, why?"

"You have been granted an audience."

"I wasn't aware I'd asked for one."

The guard sensing that he was being made a fool of swung his staff weapon at Daniel, catching him on the side of his jaw. Daniel crashed back on to the ground, his hand going to his jaw. Jack stepped forward and helped him up, not failing to notice how Daniel had managed to master the look of being pissed off under great restraint so well since arriving in the mines.

"Do you have anything else to say?" the guard asked.

Daniel looked back at Jack, receiving a small nod, and then back at the guard. "Take me to your leader?” 

# *

Novak had not moved from behind his huge fortress of a desk and Tom had not moved from his seat opposite, his gun very much visible and almost pointed at Novak's head. Jacob sat next to Tom, listening to Novak's explanations around the events before and during the ceremony, Henderson towering behind them.

"So, what you're saying is that you performed this ceremony and left them in the shrine and when you returned they were gone."

"That is correct." Novak threw Tom a nervous look.

"Where did they go?" Jacob said, his eyes fixed on Novak.

"I cannot tell you what I do not know."

"Where do you think they went?"

"I... I do not know. The custom is to perform the ritual and leave. It is a miracle that the chosen ones disappear from within a shrine. It is the sign of the power of our god. Your friends were chosen so they would be witness to this."

"And why would you want our friends to witness this?" Tom said cocking his gun at Novak.

"Your friends... they did not seem to understand the benevolent nature of our god. They instead chose to warn us of false gods and parasites that are able to invade the minds of men. They looked for evil where there is none. Your friends are good people, they helped us in our time of need and when the messenger of our god came to us, I thanked him for sending people of such kindness to help us. I told him that we were grateful for their help but it saddened me that they were so unwilling to accept the existence of our god. The messenger asked that this season they be blessed as four of the five chosen ones, so they could judge for themselves the power and the miracle. It was so."

"Who was the fifth chosen one?" Jacob said.

Novak hesitated a second, "It was my father."

"And whose idea was that?" Tom said noticing the slight tremor in Novak's voice.

"I asked the messenger if my father could be blessed. He has worked hard for many years. He deserved the blessing." Novak didn't look anyone in the eye as he said all this.

"Lying piece of-" Tom began only to have Jacob throw him a seriously reprimanding look. "Sorry, sir."

"I think what the major wanted to say was, with your father gone, you are the man in charge?"

"If you are suggesting that I gave your friends to the messenger in return for blessing my father just so I could become head of this village then you are not as intelligent as your weapon power might suggest. The blessing is most sacred and honoured. The messenger is the one who chooses."

"Did he choose your father?" Tom asked.

Novak again shifted and hesitated. "Yes, he was well aware of my father's devotion to our god."

The room was deathly silent. Tom said, "This messenger. Where is he?"

"I do not know. I swear it. The messenger comes only once before the season of celebration."

"Why?"

"He comes to see who is worthy of the blessing. He asks after those who are brave and strong. Those who are wise. Then it is those few that are chosen."

"Major Carter reported that the messenger was one of your guys, from the village," Tom said.

"That is what we suspect. Someone who is perhaps an emissary of our lord. But, the miracle that takes place within that shrine... it is possible he may not even be of this world."

Tom turned slowly to look at Jacob. The grim look he saw didn't fill him with hope. One of the councillor's aides came in, muttered something in Novak's ear, acknowledged a nod and then left as swiftly as he had entered.

"It seems your friends have returned," Novak said.

Moments later Michael, Freya and Danza walked in. Danza made himself comfortable against the door frame next to Henderson while Freya sat down next to Jacob. Michael went and stood behind Tom.

"I trust my people have co-operated and you have finished your search," Novak said looking at Michael.

"Actually, we need to ask you some more questions," Michael said.

"No! This is beyond acceptable. Your people helped us and for that we thanked them on numerous occasions. We gave them the highest honour of the village and you have treated us as though we are criminals. Well, no more. I wish for you to leave immediately. There will be no relations with your world. You have undone all that your friends did for us."

Novak gave everyone in the room a brief stare and started for the door. In the next five seconds Tom was on his feet his gun pointed at Novak followed by Danza and Henderson's guns clicking to the ready. Novak stopped dead in his tracks.

"I believe Doctor Kofax said he has some questions."

Novak looked between the guns pointed at him, his eyes wide with surprise and fear.

"Councillor? Why don't you sit down so we can continue? Guys? Lower your weapons," Jacob said waving to Tom and the two men behind him. The guns came down and Novak sank into his chair, a long sigh escaping his lips.

"Doctor?" Jacob said.

"Well, Novak, there's a smell in the shrine I asked you about before, I was wondering if you could perhaps elaborate," Michael said.

"I have told you before. It is a substance used in the blessing. It represents the cleansing of the soul and the acceptance of happiness."

"Yes, you did say that. But, I'm asking you specifically about the substance. What is it? How is it made, where's it from? Do you have a sample we could examine?"

"No, it would be sacrilegious. It is holy. It is from our god."

"Your god?" Michael threw Jacob a look.

"What do you mean it's from your god?" Tom was extremely irate now.

"The messenger, he delivers the holy oils when he comes to enquire after the worthy in the village. They are then used in the blessing."

"What else is given with the oils?" Freya said.

"Nothing. Just the oils."

"You lie. Do not lie, I will be able to tell," Freya said flatly.

"Nothing, well, I mean there is sacred ash, it has healing properties, I do not understand. What..." Novak sighed and leant back in his chair, looking utterly defeated.

"I think, you should tell us anything you may have previously missed. Because of you our friends may be in danger," Selmak's voice suddenly said.

Novak's had snapped up to stare at Jacob's face as his eyes flashed twice. Novak looked at the others in the room who didn't seem shocked at all. Then Freya stood up next to Jacob, her eyes also flashing.

"You! You are the parasites that Doctor Jackson spoke of. Your eyes. But your voice, I do not understand." Novak was visibly shaken.

"We are not Goa'uld. We are Tok'ra. We are friends of the Tau'ri and fight with them against the Goa'uld. You have nothing to fear," Anise said.

"You... you are gods?" Novak stood wide-eyed.

"No. Novak, they're not gods, they're our friends," Michael said.

"The messenger. He speaks as you do," Novak said in awe of Selmak and Anise.

"The messenger?" Tom asked. "Wait, you're saying he sounded like them?"

"Yes. I do not understand, is this all a test?" Novak said, his eyes fixed on the two Tok'ra.

"Perhaps we should speak with Novak alone," Anise said to Selmak.

Selmak said, "It may be wise. Major?"

"I don't think so," Tom said half laughing. “This is getting a little nuts here.”

"Tom, maybe we should let them. I think Novak may be more forthcoming to prospective...gods," Michael said, laying his hand on Tom's arm.

Tom shook his head in annoyance. "Fine. See what you can do, we'll be right outside. Let's go," Tom said opening the doors with a sigh, wondering exactly how much longer this day would drag on.

# *

Daniel felt sluggish and was aware that someone was quite roughly shaking his face to wake him. He tried to piece together what had just happened. The chip, he and Jack had discovered the chip could be overloaded and then the guard had quite rudely taken him away from his friends. He had been led through the forbidden tunnels passing the one where he and Jack had beaten the crap out of each other. Then they'd gone through some heavily guarded doors into a large cave. The guard had pricked him with something at the base of his neck and the next thing he'd realized was that his chin was being manhandled by a harsh hand. He slowly opened his eyes to look into a very impassive face. The Jaffa in question straightened up and looked down at Daniel.

He was well over six feet tall, shoulders wide, waist trim. He wore a knee-length chain mail type tunic and knee length heavy-duty metal-shielded boots. He had a zat hooked to his belt, but otherwise seemed to be unarmed. He looked to be in his early thirties, but Daniel knew that in Jaffa terms that could be anywhere from sixty-five to ninety-five. He had bright blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair, his nose long and sharp, his lips full. The only thing that was frightening on this man's face was the scar running from the right corner of his mouth up to his cheek. It made the blue of his eyes seem just that bit colder. There was symbol on his forehead, which was painted on in thick black rather than tattooed, a V with outwardly curving points, making Daniel think of a ram's horns.

Daniel sat up and shuffled backwards, away from the man scrutinizing him so closely. "Where am I?"

"Get up," the Jaffa said flatly.

"Why am I here?" Daniel asked, getting to his feet.

The guard watched Daniel for a while, as if making his mind up about something. "Follow me."

Daniel figured he was getting no answers out of the man and followed him down a very long corridor. Daniel started to take mental notes instead. The corridor was long with many other corridors leading out of it to other places with Jaffa soldiers walking to and fro. Daniel and the guard finally came to a secluded area and turned into a smaller corridor. The guard stopped in front of an elaborate pair of doors and punched the panel beside it. They walked through into a room filled with busy people observing monitors and looking over great big scrolls. As Daniel became too curious he felt the Jaffa's hand harshly grab his arm and push him forward. They went through another door. Daniel saw that they now stood in a very large room without much furniture. A chaise-like couch, a glass table with a black metal frame and stands with small round bowls of dancing flames scattered around the room. There was also a curtained off area. The floor was black marble or definitely a good imitation. The walls were engraved in Goa'uld from ceiling to floor with rectangular portals allowing a view outside. Daniel looked through the nearest and saw they were in space, or to be more accurate, in orbit of an earth-like planet. So he had been brought here by gate. Unless he had come from the planet below in which case it could be rings.

"Kneel. Keep your eyes to the ground," the guard said, breaking Daniel's train of thought.

A rough hand on his shoulder pushed him to his knees. Daniel kept his eyes on the hard cold floor. A moment later he heard a shuffling from the curtained off area. Then slow deliberate footsteps started in his direction. He saw knee-length black leather boots come to stop in front of him.

"One of the Tau'ri, my lord."

"You may leave, Roman," came a deep reverberating reply.

The guard left, leaving the room silent, until...

"Our servant was alerted of your appearance amongst the Shaanteel. It seemed you helped them to cure their illness. We have been told that you wished to teach them of false gods. Parasites. Our servant asked that you should be chosen as a reward for your...efforts. What do you have to say on this matter?"

"Thank you?" Daniel said.

There was a murmur of amused laughter, quiet and low. "There are no false gods, Daniel Jackson. We are immortal and powerful. We are so feared that our name is not spoken by gods or by slaves. Do you know who we are?"

"Can't say I do."

"You have not encountered our symbol before?"

"Again, can't say I have."

"You are a scholar, are you not? You speak many languages and know of many gods. You are the one who was most adamant in your explanations of the Goa'uld were you not? Perhaps you are not as learned as we assumed. Perhaps you should see one of our guards. That may be of more help."

Daniel heard the Goa'uld order a command to somewhere or someone. The doors opened and he could hear the heavy marching of two guards.

"Being invisible does have its annoyances. No matter, one day your people may also have the good fortune of knowing who we are and worshipping at our altars." The Goa'uld's feet disappeared from in front of Daniel as he moved behind him. Daniel looked up at the guards. They wore face masks similar to Horus guards, but the beak was longer and sharper. The eyes were small and beady, glowing blue.

"What do you see?"

"Falcon heads?" Daniel said, desperately trying to piece together the information he had just been given.

"Vultures. Leave us," the Goa'uld told to the guards. Daniel watched them leave the room, thinking of vultures. "You still do not know?"

Then it struck him. Vultures. Death and destruction. A god that had never been prominent but had made his presence felt. A bloodthirsty god.

"Ares," Daniel said quietly. "The god of war."

# *

SG-2 were headed back to the shrine, Jacob and Anise walking with Novak, Tom and Michael behind them with Henderson and Danza.

"I figured we would've found them by now,” Michael said.

"SG-1 know how to take care of themselves. They're probably half way back by now," Tom said.

Michael's mouth slanted up into a smile. "Yeah. I'm sure Colonel O'Neill's got everything under control."

"I'm sure he does," Tom said, trying not to think about the worst-case scenario.

"Okay, here goes," Michael said as they arrived in front of the shrine, the doors being opened for them. After waiting a few minutes they were called in. Inside, the room was deathly silent and lit with an eerie glow.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" Tom said looking at Selmak.

"The substances?" Selmak turned to Novak.

Novak nodded to one of his aides who brought over two bowls. Novak proceeded to the position where the altar had been. He placed the two bowls on the floor in the position that they would have been in had there been an altar. One bowl had the liquid poured into it from a bottle and another had a powdered substance poured into it.

"Yeah, just have to ask. Is that safe?" Michael said, coughing as he caught a whiff of one of the substances.

"It is quite safe. You must have contact with both substances to be affected," Anise said.

"And if we wake up wherever it is SG-1 have gone?" Danza said.

"Then we'll have succeeded in finding them, right?" Henderson said, offering Michael a smirk.

Michael grinned back. "Right."

Novak stopped his chanting and then poured the liquid into the bowl with the powder. He stepped back and stood with Selmak.

"Now what?" Henderson asked.

"I do not now. It is forbidden to do this. Once the substances have been mixed we are supposed to leave. It is wrong. We should not be here. This is not right." Novak was positively shaking. "No, we will not be part of this, it is forbidden," Novak yelled and then bolted from the room, the aides right behind him.

"Hey!" Tom shouted after them. "Henderson, Danza, go after them, make sure they're not doing...weird stuff."

"I think we're going to have to close those doors," Jacob said.

"You're back, good. No offence, sir, but what the hell is going on here?" Tom asked.

"You'll find out in a minute, Major. The doors."

The doors were locked from the inside and they stood against the wall watching the smoking bowl.

"So, we're going stand here and watch a bowl of smoke. Then what? A genie's gonna tell us where SG-1 are?" Danza asked.

"You must be patient. Selmak and Anise believe they may know how SG-1 were taken from here, but we must be sure of it first," Freya said, eyes fixed on the bowl.

They watched as the smoke continued to drift in long streams, an aroma filling the room, making Tom feel slightly woozy. "You know, in a controlled situation, this wouldn't be so bad," Tom said with a cough.

"There!" Freya said, pointing at the ceiling where a round red light had lit up.

"And?" Tom said.

"We're about to find out," Jacob said walking nearer to the bowls. He looked up at the light and then at the ground. He then took a few steps back and surveyed the area he was standing in.

"Okay, stand clear," he said.

"Of what?" Tom said, coming to the conclusion that the grief of losing a daughter, not to mention the stress of having a snake wrapped around his brain, may have cracked the old man.

"Okay, Freya?" Jacob said.

Freya took a device from her pocket with a small screen and silver buttons. She pressed one and something flashed on the screen. She pointed it at the floor. There was a humming noise under the floor.

"What the hell's that?" Michael said.

"Wait, I must adjust the frequency," Freya said, tapping something on the screen. Again she pointed it at the floor. This time a set of rings whooshed out. They hovered in front of the observers for a while and then promptly whooshed back down.

"What just happened?" Michael said staring at the floor where the rings had disappeared under.

"This is how they were taken out of here. Probably to a ship," Freya said, looking at the screen of her gadget. "The rings didn't leave the room because at the moment they don't have anywhere to go. Whoever took SG-1 isn't out there any more. Novak told us that this messenger specifically asked for SG-1. The criterion for being chosen is bravery, wisdom, knowledge and so forth."

"People who might rock the boat." Tom said.

"This planet is definitely under Goa'uld observation," Jacob made his way to the doors and started unlocking them.

"Which means there is something on this planet that is of interest to the Goa'uld," Freya said joining them.

"And if there's something here of interest to them, then they still have to be here somewhere," Jacob said, walking out into the sunlight.

"Of course, if the shrine is only opened once a year then the messenger must have met Novak somewhere else. This shrine and the ritual, it's all just a pretence. It's an elaborate scheme to exert control over the Shanteel," Michael said looking back at the building.

"Why?" Tom asked. "I mean, they're Goa'uld. Why do they need to pretend and have elaborate schemes? These people couldn't defend themselves if the Goa'uld used visible force."

"The Goa'uld are vain. They've proclaimed themselves gods. They've adopted personalities and rituals. Why do any of that? It's all a big show. Who knows? Maybe they just get a kick out of all this. They don't care if they're being worshipped out of love or fear. It's all a big show."

"Or perhaps whoever is posing as the god of these people is in hiding and wishes to remain anonymous. Therefore a pretence of benevolence is necessary," Freya said.

"Or... that," Michael said.

"Right, and that would be whom?"

Jacob sighed and looked at Tom. "The sixty-four thousand dollar question."

# *

He didn't understand it. Why had they never seen any signs of Ares before? He seemed to be full of himself, as though he was the big shot of Goa'ulds and yet this was Daniel's first encounter with his name and presence. Daniel shifted slightly as his knees began to ache from having knelt for so long. Ares was once again standing in front of him.

"You will not have heard of us before. All the lesser gods fear us. They do not even have the spine to tell their underlings of our existence."

"The lesser gods? And who are they?" Daniel said.

"All of them," Ares said, quite matter-of-fact.

"If you're so powerful why are you fooling the Shaanteel with this façade of chosen ones and blessings when you're abducting people to use as slaves?" Daniel tried not to make the question sound as hostile as he felt. It didn't work.

He felt the back of Ares hand strike him on his cheek, bits of the ribbon device cutting his skin. Daniel fell to the ground with a groan and a thump."That was for speaking out of turn. Remember it."

Daniel stayed lying on the floor, face hidden under his arms where his head seemed to be regrouping, even though it was taking its sweet time.

"We know much about you. You and your friends are responsible for the deaths of many. Ra, Hathor, Setesh, Sokar. Yes?"

"Yeah, that was us," Daniel managed to say as he dragged himself upright.

"Do you realize that with every god that you have helped kill, you have tipped the balance between those who rule in this galaxy? Because of you there is more unrest and fighting than ever before. But they all fight over scraps that are of no consequence to us. The pastime of lesser go-"

"Goa'uld. Lesser Goa'uld."

"And what do you know of the Goa'uld?" Ares voice was a low threat.

"You're parasites. You take innocent people and make them slaves in their own bodies. You lack compassion or mercy. You pretend to be benevolent yet you're taking people from the Shaanteel to mine naquadah. That doesn't strike me as the act of a god," Daniel said, resisting the urge to speak eye to eye with this god.

"Do you know why we are the most powerful of gods? We have survived over five thousand years. Our name strikes fear into our enemies hearts. Our eyes are everywhere. We know everything there is to know about you and your friends," Ares said. "We simply wished to see the faces of the impudent creatures who would topple gods. I see now that your are worthy of no more than rotting away in our mines. Or... perhaps, if you accept that we are your god, we will forgive you."

"Forgive me for what?" Daniel almost laughed.

"For this ugly defiance of yours," Ares said quietly, spreading his hand in front of Daniel's face. Though Daniel's face was facing the floor he could quite plainly see the shine of a silver ribbon device before feeling the metal tip of Ares' finger gliding across his forehead. "Well?"

Daniel thought for a second. Say no and get fried, again. Say yes and possibly work a way through to get him and his friends out. "I'm sorry."

Ares laughed out, a bitter harsh sound. He withdrew his hand. "Spineless. No wonder a worm such as Apophis has been able to do so much when in reality he is not even capable of keeping himself safe. Perhaps I will have you kneel in front of him for my amusement. Humans."

Daniel looked up at Ares without thinking. Ares stopped laughing, looking intrigued, a smirk spreading across his mouth. Daniel's fists were clenched by his side as he looked at the so-called god watching him. Daniel knew he was probably inviting more pain, but he had to show Ares that he wasn't afraid, not for himself anyway. Daniel could see where this particular Goa'uld's sense of self-importance stemmed from. Taller than Roman, he had wide shoulders, tapered waist and lean muscles under his perfectly tailored clothes, which were a black tunic jacket made of leather with leather pants. His hair fell on and around his shoulders, an unbelievable jet black. He had honey-coloured skin and a goatee decorating his face. Small silver hoop earrings hung from his earlobes. The man's...the Goa'uld's arrogance seemed to surround him like an almost visible aura. Daniel looked away and decided that even a minor rebellion wasn't worth worsening the situation. His eyes fell back to the floor. Ares grabbed his face and raised it so he was once again looking up.

"Go ahead. Gaze upon your god," Ares said, his eyes boring into Daniels eyes.

Daniel pulled his face from Ares grasp, only to have Ares grab Daniel by his arm and pull him up. He dragged Daniel to the chaise, pushing him towards it and then walked off towards the curtained area. Daniel sat there utterly confused until Ares returned with what looked like a healing device around his hand. He sat down next to Daniel.

"We are aware your abilities, that you are responsible for deciphering the markings on your gate. There is a task we have that requires your experience. But, you cannot work if you are not physically fit," Ares said, all business. He ran the device over Daniel's face as he cupped the back of his head with his other hand, the points of pain disappearing gradually. Cupping his hand around the cast on Daniel's broken arm, looking at it with curiosity, he asked, "Is this also an injury?"

"Yes," Daniel said, watching Ares with a frown.

“What manner of injury?”

“Broken arm,” Daniel said slowly.

“That will be of no use.” Ares took the cast in his hands and proceeded to rip it open quite effortlessly, making Daniel flinch. He again ran the device over Daniel's arm, healing the break.

"Come," Ares said, getting up and throwing the device aside before motioning towards the curtained area and walking ahead.

Daniel frowned, unable to do much besides just watch for a moment. Then he followed, too intrigued to remain behind.

# *

Sam was filling a container with smaller bits of naquadah debris in a small room, which was filled with piles of dirt and rock waiting to be sifted through. It had seemed like an eternity since Daniel had been taken away and she couldn't help wondering what was happening to him.

"You were sent here to work, not think," Ifaan's voice snapped Sam out of her thoughts. She avoided Ifaan's glance and went back to sifting through the dirt for naquadah, even though she knew how blatantly Ifaan was looking at her. Sam got up and lifted the container and made for the entrance. Ifaan blocked her way. She stepped aside to go but again he was in front of her.

"Say, 'may I pass please, Ifaan', and I will let you leave," Ifaan murmured.

"May I pass please, Ifaan," Sam said, her voice low and her eyes steady on his.

"My, you beg so sweetly. Tell me, what would you do if I kissed you?" He moved closer and stroked the edge of the container Sam was holding.

"You're not really my type," Sam said.

"No. Who is your... type? I see you have no problem sharing your nights with your three friends. Perhaps you serve all three of them. Hmmm? Whore," Ifaan spat.

He shoved past her as she watched him go, promising herself that she would give Ifaan the private time he so sorely wanted before this was all over.

# *

Teal'c was swinging the pickax at the wall when he heard the hiss of 'shol'va' behind him. Holding the pickaxe by his side he slowly turned around to face the man. It was the irate guard they had met on the first day and he stood there with a smug look and his staff proudly in his hand. Teal'c looked at the staff, raising an eyebrow at the proud fashion with which the Jaffa was holding it. Teal'c let himself smile a bit. The Jaffa frowned and looked at his staff and then decided to adopt a more guard-like pose.

"I have been told who you are. You are Teal'c the traitor. You bring shame on our kind."

"The Goa'uld are enslavers. They need us. Without us they would have to go back to breeding in the swamps they belong in. They are parasites. They will continue pretending to be gods while we serve them without question."

"Lies. You have sold your soul to the Tau'ri."

"The Tau'ri value freedom."

Teal'c looked at the Jaffa who was definitely mulling over what Teal'c had just said, but then came the look, the look that always came over the faces of people who were too afraid to accept the truth.

"Lies."

"You are afraid. You must look past your fear and you will see I am right," Teal'c said.

The Jaffa swung his staff at Teal'c catching his jaw and sending him to the floor. Teal'c slowly stood up, standing tall, ready for another blow should it come.

"Get back to work! And you will not speak of this any more."

Teal'c watched the Jaffa throw him a hateful glance and leave, hoping he had sown enough seeds of rebellion in the Jaffa to start asking more questions.

# *

Jack watched the guard leave the cave again. By his calculations, the guard would take around fifteen minutes to return. Or alternatively it would take as long as the candle in the far corner of the cave to melt another quarter of the way down. If that conveyor he had been putting the rocks on was going somewhere out of here, then they would have that fifteen-minute window of opportunity to escape. He watched as some of the workers slacked off a bit with the guards out of the way. Jack went to the end of the room and took the candle. No one noticed. Either they were too tired and absorbed in their own misery or they just didn't want to be involved. Jack watched as a large mound of rocks passed him on the conveyor. He took a quick look around the room to see if anyone was watching. But the place was dark and just barely lit with candles flickering away in the corners. He looked no more than a passing shadow as he climbed on to the conveyor and crouched behind the pile of rocks.

It was a very long tunnel. The light of the candle barely illuminated the area around him. Jack shifted to look in the direction he was going in. He could see there was a small light at the end. Possibly about a minute away. The light came up and the tunnel was filled with it. The conveyor was moving through another small tunnel. Jack rolled off the conveyor and walked alongside it. He could see it end in a small round chamber where the rocks were just disappearing into a hole. Jack walked into the chamber and looked at the hole where the rocks were falling. They seemed to be falling into a room below, into a machine that was sifting them and spraying them before they disappeared into some other level of the machine. Looking across the chamber he saw another hole from which it seemed the same conveyor again emerged to go in the opposite direction into another tunnel. Probably back to where he had come from. He looked at the candle, nowhere near the quarter mark yet. Jack looked around the room and saw by the wall a ladder leading down through a small hole.

He lay down on the floor and stuck his head through to take a look. It seemed the chamber underneath was empty except for the gargantuan rock-eating machine. He slowly descended the ladder making sure no gust of wind would blow out his clock. There was a large pipeline leading out of the machine and out of the chamber into a corridor. A smaller pipeline came out from under the machine somewhere disappearing into an adjacent wall. Jack knew if he followed the pipeline, there would be at least an eighty percent chance of being caught. But he had to know. He slowly walked along the corridor, following the pipeline, which was as wide as a beer barrel. The pipeline ended in the chamber at the end of the corridor.

In the chamber there was a conveyor on the ground on which there were large containers that were being dropped from a shaft in the ceiling. The pipeline was emptying into the containers, and the containers were moving down the line. Jack walked alongside the conveyor and then came to stop where the conveyor turned under and the barrels fell through another hole. The hole was large enough to allow Jack a view of the chamber below. This chamber was filled with guards. As the containers dropped they wheeled them away to the centre of the room. Jack watched as a Jaffa stood in the centre next to three containers. Two more wheeled to him and then someone shouted an order. As the order was shouted rings appeared taking the Jaffa and the containers from the room.

"Bingo," Jack said. 

# *

Daniel had been taken through the curtained area into another room. This room was small and had one table with a scroll on it. Daniel could see there was writing in dark ink all over it. He just couldn't make out what it was. Daniel turned to look at Ares, catching the Goa'uld staring at him. Daniel turned away when he realized that Ares wasn't going to stop looking even after being caught out. Ares took Daniel's arm and guided him to the table, gesturing towards the scroll.

"What is it?"

"See for yourself," Ares said quietly. Daniel looked at the scroll. It was the writing of the Ancients, but nothing in it was familiar. It was as though the symbols represented a whole different language. "It is the script of the Ancients. This is the copy of a scroll we found two hundred years ago. It is still waiting to be deciphered. It was partly deciphered before the man who was responsible met with an accident."

"You mean you killed him," Daniel said, running his fingers over the letters on the page.

When he looked Ares, the Goa'uld was smiling. "A somewhat rash decision."

"What did you decipher?" Daniel asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "Wait, this here. They're the same symbols as...the sound also. I don't...I can't translate this without a point of reference."

"You have the knowledge, you will learn to utilize it. What can you see?" Ares was now standing directly behind Daniel and looking over his shoulder. Daniel noticed and turned back to see the green eyes on him. Daniel moved aside.

"Something, I don't know, hidden, no, buried. Something is buried and, something in time - I don't know. I can't make it out."

"You will. We have faith in your...talents, as limited as they may be for one of your kind. We are done with you for today."

Daniel stared. "What? What do you mean done for today?"

"From tomorrow, you will work here."

Daniel looked up at Ares with confusion. The Goa'uld watched him for a few moments and smiled with amusement before turning around and walking away as Daniel continued to stare.

A moment later he was taken back out of the chambers, blindfolded. This much was certain; they had used rings to transport him back. The blindfold was kept on until he was away from the forbidden tunnels. It was finally taken off and he was given a push forward into the dark caves. He slowly walked back to the cell mulling over what had happened. The script he had tried to decipher was difficult. It had been written that way intentionally. Someone fluent in the language would have picked up on the code that existed to shield the script's meaning from everyone else. Or to be specific, from the Goa'uld. Daniel had picked up on more than he had told Ares. The script was directing the reader to a location where something was hidden. The word time was emphasized upon. Daniel walked in to find Teal'c on his bed, having assumed his meditative position. Daniel sat down on the bed next to Teal'c's and just sat and watched.

"We have been most worried about you Daniel Jackson," Teal'c spoke, not moving or opening his eyes.

Daniel wasn't surprised at Teal'c noticing his presence. This wasn't the first time Daniel had observed the Jaffa during kel'no'reem.

"Yeah, I've just met our...god, apparently," Daniel said quietly. Teal'c opened his eyes and turned to look at Daniel. He obviously noticed the bruising from his and Jack's encounter with Ifaan had disappeared, as had the cast on his arm. "Yeah, he used his healing device. Said he wanted me physically fit."

"For what purpose, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel hesitated for a moment. "Says he wants me to help translate a scroll."

"I see."

"Where are Sam and Jack?"

"O'Neill is still working. One of the guards was not very happy with him. He will arrive in time for sleep. Major Carter is also working."

"No she's not. She's going to sleep." Sam walked in looking worn and smudged with dirt, flopping down on the bed next to Daniel's.

"Sam? You all right?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. But, I do have news."

Sam sat up. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"We are waiting, for O'Neill."

"Goddamn, scum-sucking, worm-worshipping, no good sons of bitches," Jack muttered as he walked into the cell. He stopped, noticing Daniel. "Daniel. Hey."

Daniel watched him going to his bed. "Hey, Jack. Been making friends?"

"Oh yeah, you know me."

"Daniel has news, sir," Sam said.

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know really," Daniel said.

"Well, I think we should wait for lights out. People still walking around out there."

Daniel looked away from Jack suddenly realizing why the no fraternization with colleagues rule was probably in place. They were prisoners in a mine and yet he found himself yearning for a moment to be alone with Jack. Jack must have noticed himself being watched and gave Daniel a small smile before sighing and laying back on his bed.

"Major Carter, perhaps you could accompany me on my walk," Teal'c said, getting up.

Sam looked at Teal'c and smiled. She looked back at Jack and Daniel. "We'll be right back. See if there's any chatter to pick up."

When Sam and Teal'c had left, Jack got up and sat down on the bed next to Daniel's so they both sat facing each other, knees almost touching. Jack looked at the doorway and down at Daniel's hand. "What happened to your cast?"

"He fixed it."

"He did? And who is _he_ exactly?"

"Ares."

"Like the star sign?"

"Like the Greek god Ares. He's the Goa'uld responsible for all this."

Jack nodded. "Get anything out of him?"

Daniel shrugged and very quietly told Jack, "Not sure yet."

Jack sat back and sighed. "So, situation still pretty fucked up."

"Ya think?" Daniel said, smiling. This time Daniel looked at the doorway. He saw a man and woman pass, voices fading until the tunnel was silent again. Then he slowly leaned forward and kissed Jack. It was soft and tender as though it had been whispered to be undetected.

"We can't do this here. I ran into some pretty unsavoury characters today. If they knew we were a couple of fun boys, there's no telling what would happen," Jack said, the corner of his mouth twisting into a smile.

"Fun boys?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"I'm being serious."

Daniel leaned forward again, but this time stopped as they heard footsteps approach the cell. They both looked at the doorway in time to see Ifaan walking past. He stopped for a second and looked directly at the two men. A small smile spread on his face and he continued to walk on.

# *

Morning came quickly in this place and work began on time. It was rare to stop pounding the rocks for any reason. Yet, here was Porus, the Jaffa that had been most offended by Teal'c's small speech on freedom and slavery, leading Teal'c to a small cave in the mines, which was used by the faithful slaves as a place to pray. Teal'c was led inside, the door shut behind him He stood in front of rows of benches, one behind the other all facing a great altar at the front, on which there was a huge bowl of fire. On the wall behind the altar was a painting of a black vulture against a fiery red background with its wings spread out. Porus went and sat down on one of the benches. It was then that Teal'c realized that there were another six Jaffa in the cave with them, four of them seated, and two standing by the door. Teal'c had expected this. They would no doubt want to show their strength to the shol'va and teach the traitor a lesson.

"What is your intention?" Teal'c asked calmly.

One of the guards at the far end of the cave stood up. "You were First Prime to your god. That is an honour we all wish for, yet you turned your back on it. Why?"

"They are Goa'uld. Not gods. They have enslaved the Jaffa in order to keep themselves alive. They enslave other worlds so they may continue to live."

"I have seen them rise from the dead. Who but a god could do that?" another Jaffa asked

"They have the technology to revive the dead. It is not a power, it is a science. We were made Jaffa so that we would have to depend on the larval form of the Goa'uld to keep us alive. We were made Jaffa so that they would have a safe haven in which they could mature. One mistake from any of you and they would dispose of you with utmost cruelty. My father was First Prime to Chronos. He was ordered to fight a battle he could not win and upon failure he was killed brutally."

The cave was silent, it seemed the seeds of doubt had been sown wider than Teal'c had thought.

"Tell me, where are your families and your homes? When was the last time you left the confines of these mines? What kind of god punishes his people even when they have done no wrong? You think it is an honour to serve him by remaining here and helping to enslave these people? Do you not realize that you are slaves too?"

He had to get through to them. He could see on the faces of these men, that they were sick of staring at the endless walls of rock that had become their world. Porus opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the door opened. Teal'c turned to see Ifaan step in with a most suspicious look on his miserable face.

"What is this? Are we basking in the glory of the shol'va?" Ifaan smiled his unpleasant smile.

"We were just amusing ourselves, Ifaan," Porus said smiling.

"And what amusement could he provide?" Ifaan gave Teal'c a look of disgust.

Porus started to laugh. "He says the gods are nothing, he says he is not a slave," the room started to laugh with Porus. Ifaan rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Simple minds. Get out and get back to your stations or you will be breaking rocks with him."

The guards sulkily filtered out of the room, Porus throwing what seemed like an apologetic look at Teal'c. Teal'c stood in front of Ifaan now.

"Did you see how they laughed at you? You are cause for laughter. I have been told that there are those who include your name in prayer on Chulak. Little do they know that they chant the name of a slave. Go. Go to your work, the very sight of you sickens me."

Teal'c started to walk away, but stopped just for a second to look at Ifaan's smug face. Teal'c didn't have to say anything. His expression was more than enough to tell Ifaan what he thought of him. And then Teal'c walked out with as much dignity as any god. 

# *

For days Daniel spent his time between the mines and the scroll. His new schedule was back breaking. Labour in the morning followed by sitting in that small claustrophobic room trying to make sense out of the scroll. Ares would sometimes turn up to be annoying and ask questions or just sit in the corner on a large, throne-like chair. They brought Daniel books as close to reference points as possible. Daniel could decipher most of them, but not enough to break the code running through the scroll. At least not yet.

"You have found something?" a deep voice reverberated from directly behind Daniel.

Daniel turned to look at Ares to find him staring directly at him, his eyes moving from Daniel's left eye to his right, as though he was reading the thoughts behind them.

"I don't know yet," Daniel said.

Ares picked up on Daniel's annoyance and stepped out of Daniel's space. Daniel was about to turn back to the table when he was suddenly startled by Ares' hand reaching out towards his face. Daniel moved back impulsively, his glasses remaining in Ares' hand. Daniel watched as Ares looked at the glasses with interest and curiosity. He brought them up to his eyes and looked through them at Daniel.

"Primitive," he murmured. "You do not find these a nuisance?"

"They help me see. So...no," Daniel said as he reached for the glasses, only to have them snatched away at the last moment.

"We can rid you of these, if you wish." Ares placed the glasses on Daniel's face without warning, making Daniel flinch.

Daniel looked up at Ares. It was bad enough being imprisoned away from sunlight, and air and green trees, but to have this man trying to change him before he had even possessed him was more than a little creepy. He knew why Ares was so preoccupied by his appearance. He was making sure the suit would fit perfectly before he bought it.

"No. Thank you," Daniel said flatly.

Ares arched an eyebrow and looked at Daniel as though he was something nasty on the bottom of his shoe. "So willing to live with imperfection. It does not seem to bother you that you stand before us dressed in rags, with your filthy hands and face."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter. Your facilities aren't what I'd call very accessible. Mind you, that probably has something to do with the fact that your facilities are nothing more than a few buckets." Daniel said. Ares simply laughed, turning away and heading back to his seat.

"You are most amusing. We do look forward to your company," Ares said, sounding more bored that amused.

"You say that to all of your potential hosts?" Daniel turned away and went back to one of the opened books on the table. There was a long silence before Ares spoke.

"You think we wish to take you as a host?"

Daniel turned and looked at Ares who was sitting on his throne, his body leaning across it diagonally. "Don't you?"

"You flatter yourself. Look at you. Filthy, dirty and odorous. You think we would give up this?" Ares fingered his velvet lapel. "For you?"

Daniel shrugged. "You tell me."

"Our host body, even without the improvements we have made over time, and without our presence, is much stronger than you, Tau'ri. Why would we possess the weak?"

"Same reason you enslave them?"

"Ah. Yes, the mind. Our host's mind knows nothing except faded memories of lust and war." Ares was leaning back and smiling. “The rest is all indecipherable noise.”

"Looks like you were made for each other."

"It would seem so. But then, one must sample other things."

"Variety _is_ the spice of life."

"Indeed,it is."

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

"No." Ares got up from his seat and started to walk towards the curtains that separated them from the next room.

Ares was parting the curtains when Daniel smiled to himself and said. "You already know what this scroll says, don't you?"

Ares turned, a smile on his face. He walked a few steps towards Daniel. "We thought you had not found anything yet."

"I think you already know what this says. So what do you really want from me?"

"It would appear you are sharper than you look." Ares gave a light pull on Daniel's filthy shirt. "Our loyal but annoying servant was able to decode the scroll before he unfortunately had an accident with our hand device. It was most..."

"Unfortunate? Yeah, I hate it when that happens," Daniel said.

"He did not reveal the code. We wish for you to find it."

"Can't you figure it out from the translation?"

"He did not provide us with one. He simply gave us the information that lay within. He thought it would keep his god at his beck and call. We were not happy." Ares was no longer smug. Instead his face took on a reflective look, perhaps he regretted the 'accident'. But that was doubtful.

"So, what does it say?"

"You do not know?"

"No."

"You would not withhold the truth from us now, would you?"

Daniel shrugged, "That would depend on the situation."

"Oh? I sense a plea for a bargain."

"I'll do my best on providing you with translations and the code, if you promise to free me and my friends once we're done."

Ares smiled, his eyes roaming around the room as he seemed to think over the offer. "No."

"Then maybe I'll refuse to do this any more," Daniel stood his ground.

Ares slowly reached into the opening of his black suede tunic. He pulled out a very shiny, sharp, silver dagger. He ran the point of it from Daniel's cheek to his mouth. Daniel tried not to flinch. Ares' eyes slowly followed the path of the dagger down Daniel's face.

"If you do not, I will kill your friends. Many times,” Ares said, looking deep into Daniel's eyes. He swiftly withdrew the dagger and placed it back inside his tunic. The corner of Ares' mouth went up into a smirk as he turned to leave, calling out, "We must leave you now. We will miss your company, as we are sure you will miss ours."

Daniel waited for Ares to leave before he allowed himself to breathe again.

# *

The end of another day was nearing and Sam found herself, yet again, being given jobs where she was working alone. It had been days since Ifaan had approached her and it didn't take a genius to figure out what Ifaan wanted. She was back again in that same cave where Ifaan had made his not so veiled threat. She had to get to him somehow. He was the only one with a zat gun. All the other Jaffa had their staff weapons. They had to get out of this place. Jack was not a guard favourite with his flippant remarks, Daniel was spending his time with Ares, trying to translate a scroll and as for Teal'c, there wasn't a day that went by when at least one Jaffa didn't spit 'shol'va' at him.

Sam was about to throw another small piece of naquadah into her container when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Ifaan, staring at her.

"And how are we today?" Ifaan said with a nauseating smile.

"Fine. You?"

"I am most well." Ifaan brought the hand to his lips and then licked the back of it in a sickeningly lurid fashion.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Sam made no attempt to remove her hand from his grasp, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Ifaan. He let go of her hand and stroked her cheek. Sam still made no move.

"You, my dear, may ask a million."

"Why am I here all the time? You could have me hauling or breaking rocks. After the other day, I thought you'd have me chained to a wall, breaking rocks forever. But instead, I sit here on my own, away from everyone else. I don't understand." Ifaan frowned. "I thought perhaps you... forget it."

Sam turned away from him and started picking more pieces. She stopped when suddenly Ifaan's hand grabbed her face and turned it harshly to his. "Finish what you were saying.”

"I thought perhaps you felt something for me. That's all." Sam did her best to project a mixture of fear and hope.

"But I am not your _type_ ," he sneered.

"I said that because I'm a slave and you're not. My position is very vulnerable." Sam lowered her voice a bit. "I shouldn't be here. It's not my fault, that we're stuck here. Frankly, you're the only one here I'm not getting an urge to kill right now."

Ifaan smiled, letting his hand run through her hair. She leaned into his touch as he asked, "You want me?"

Sam looked away before turning back and very tentatively leaning forward to press her lips to his. She wanted to gag as she felt the tongue invade her mouth and lap at the inside of it, but instead she kissed him back with the same force he was showing her. He then pulled her close and stuck his hand up her shirt, groping at her flesh. She didn't flinch. Instead she moaned as though she enjoyed it. His hand withdrew and she felt it move to her shoulder, slowly pushing her away. He stood up and smiled.

"We will have to continue this," he said smiling that horrible smile and then leaving.

"I hope so," Sam murmured quietly as she hid the zat in the waistband of her pants hoping he wouldn't notice it was missing until after she had used it.

# *

Too much time seemed to have passed since Tom, Michael, Jacob and Freya had witnessed the rings fly out of the shrine floor and then fly right back down. They had immediately left the shrine and gone after Novak for further questioning. A prospect he was not pleased with. But after a small talk with the representatives of the gods, or to be more precise Selmak and Anise, he had grudgingly decided to oblige.

The new questions had been about the messenger and exactly where Novak had spoken to him. Relevant-ish information had been squeezed out of Novak and SG-2 returned to the SGC to take the search further only to find Hammond engaged in a grim looking conversation on the phone. SG-2 sat around the briefing table with Jacob and Freya, waiting for the Hammond to join them. Eventually, Hammond walked in looking tired and weary.

Hammond sat down, giving everyone a nod. "I hear there have been developments."

"I'm glad you're still interested, George." Jacob didn't hide the hostility in his voice.

Hammond sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I understand how you feel-"

"I don't think you do. My daughter is out there."

"With all due respect, Jacob, those are my people, whose welfare I am responsible for. They go through that gate on my command. Believe me, I may not know how you feel, but I can take pretty damn good guess."

Jacob nodded, not looking any less annoyed. "Any news from Washington?"

"I tried to explain our situation. The joint chiefs feels that our people take calculated risks and if this is the outcome... well. I don't think I need to fill in the blanks."

"Well, that was real nice of them," Tom said.

"What about SG-1's situation?" Henderson asked.

Hammond avoided Jacob's look.

"We're not going to like this are we?" Tom asked.

"It's been four weeks since the disappearance. Considering we're not further than we were when SG-1 went missing, I've bee instructed that all rescue attempts are to be dropped," Hammond said.

"Real nice of them," Tom said, nodding.

"Major," Hammond said, giving Tom a look of warning.

"This is a joke right?" Jacob was glaring daggers at Hammond.

"Jacob, hear me out," Hammond sounded defeated. Jacob sat back down with reluctance and looked at Hammond. "I managed to beg another week out of them. One week. If we can't find SG-1 in that time, or information relating to their whereabouts we have to presume they're dead. It's the most I could do. But it doesn't mean I won't stop trying to do more."

Jacob closed his eyes for a second and when they opened, they flashed. "Jacob is most troubled at the moment, General. But he understands that you will try your best to help. It is also my belief that with our recent information, the seven days allowed will be sufficient."

Hammond looked at Tom with a questioning frown.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Tom said.

"General, you have been updated on the discovery of the transportation rings within the shrine?"

"Yes. But I was under the impression that they didn't work since they have nowhere to transporting to."

"You are correct, General Hammond, but Doctor Kofax has a theory."

"You do?" Tom frowned at Michael. "Since when?"

"Actually I was talking to Anise and I think I have an idea."

"Well, what is it?" Tom asked.

Michael hesitated for a second. "It's a real long shot, but it if I'm right, it might lead us to SG-1."

# *

Another night came to an end and SG-1 sat on their beds silently.

"So I suppose the tunnel plan is out of the window," Sam said, wondering when the right time to bring up the zat would be. She had no idea how long it would take Ifaan to figure out where his lost zat had ended up.

"I had an encounter with Porus again," Teal'c announced, looking at Colonel O'Neill who lay on his bed, fingers linked under his head as he concentrated on the ceiling.

"Big guy? Never smiles?" he asked.

"That could be anyone, Jack. Right now, that could be us," Daniel said.

"Porus is the one we encountered on waking, O'Neill."

The colonel turned to look at Teal'c who sat leaning against the wall, cross-legged on the bed. "An encounter you say?"

"It seems he and some of the other guards are interested in the motivations behind my betrayal of Apophis."

"Good?" O'Neill asked.

"It seems so." Teal'c closed his eyes.

"What about you Daniel? How are things with Ares?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly. "Every time I turn around, there he is. He wants me to figure out this code."

"Any ideas?"

"No, not really. But I think I figured something else out. The scroll says something is hidden, or buried within. I don't think we're digging for naquadah here."

"We're not?" O'Neill asked. "Considering all the naquadah we've been digging, someone should tell them we've been digging up the wrong stuff."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No. I think Ares has us looking for something that the Ancients buried to keep it hidden from the Goa'uld. I just don't know what. But, it must be something important." Daniel sighed and looked at Sam. "What about you? Had an eventful day?"

"Actually..." Sam reached behind and into the waistband of her pants. She took out the zat and showed it to her friends.

"Whoa," Daniel said as Teal'c stared at the weapon. "Sam, how the hell did you get that?"

"I saw Ifaan today-"

"Damn it, Carter! I thought I told you to keep your head down," Jack said.

"Sir, he came to see me. I was alone, I thought rather than make him irate I'd try and manipulate the situation to our benefit," Sam said calmly.

"How did you manipulate the situation?" Teal'c asked.

"I kissed him," Sam said evenly. Teal'c nodded slowly, his expression unreadable.

"Sam, if whatever this is doesn't work out, he's not going to leave it at a kiss. The guy's sleaze," Daniel said.

"Well, maybe we need this as a kick in the butt to get out of here." Jack said as he took the zat and looked at Sam. He nodded. "Okay, Major. What's your plan?"

# *

The gate room was filled with bodies in black ops gear, armed to the gills and running up the ramp.

"Okay, let's move out." Tom was standing by the ramp and watching the teams go through. He ordered Danza and Henderson through and joined Freya, Jacob and Michael. "Let's make a move."

Michael and Freya walked up the ramp and disappeared into the pool of light.

"Good luck," Hammond said to Jacob, receiving a nod from the other man.

"We'll need it. I just hope Doctor Kofax is right," Jacob said before stepping onto the ramp.

Hammond turned to Tom. "Major, good luck."

"Sir." Tom jogged up the ramp, stepping into the wormhole.

# *

Teal'c fell back on the bed, rolling to his side and tucking his arm close to his chest as the colonel grimaced over him.

"Teal'c, Teal'c?" Sam said, kneeling by the fallen man.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Jack knelt down by Teal'c's other side, watching him come out of his pain filled haze. "Stings, huh?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said, sitting up slowly.

Jack looked over at the bed at the far end. "Daniel? How are you doing?"

"Better," Daniel said with a grimace, his hand still on his arm.

"Now what?" Sam asked, pointing the zat at Jack.

Eyeing the weapon and then slowly pushing it away with his finger so it wasn't pointing at him anymore, Jack said, "We stow this for a start."

Jack had barely finished his sentence when they heard heavy footsteps echoing down the tunnel. Too late.

"Give me the zat." Sam got up from Teal'c's bed.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"Just trust me, sir."

Daniel got up from his bed as Teal'c began to rise to his feet. "What is your intention?"

"Don't worry, Teal'c, I'll handle it. You guys just... stand together."

Colonel O'Neill walked over to where Daniel and Teal'c stood and just looked at Sam. He watched as the zat uncoiled in her hands, armed and ready to fire. The steps closed in and just as Ifaan stepped in, Sam fired past the colonel's shoulder and he fell to the ground. Ifaan stepped in and snatched the zat, and then brutally hit Sam with it, knocking her to the ground. He then eyed the fallen man being helped up by Teal'c and Daniel.

"What is this? What games are you playing?" he spat at Sam.

Sam pulled herself up and looked at O'Neill. "This is your fault. We shouldn't be stuck here. If you'd gone back when I said, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Maybe you should watch your mouth, Major," he said, catching on.

"Shut up! And you." Ifaan grabbed Sam by her hair and pulled her up so she had to hold on to his wrist. "This is why you kissed me? For the weapon?"

"Like I said, you're not my type," Sam said, grimacing at the painful grip of Ifaan's hand.

Ifaan let go of her and delivered the back of his hand to her face, sending her to the ground.

"She's gone crazy," Jack said. "Maybe you should get her the hell out of here. She tried to kill me," he said as pointed at Sam.

"Screw you," Sam spat.

"Silence! Or you will all die. I will deal with you in due course," Ifaan said to her. "And you? Only I have the right to punish here."

"What? You're leaving her here? She tried to kill me," the colonel moved away from Daniel and Teal'c to stand in front of Ifaan.

Ifaan punched him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. Then he withdrew the remote from his pocket and pointed it at the colonel.

"You see how quickly friends become enemies?" Ifaan asked with an air of superiority and then pressed the button. The colonel growled in pain as he writhed on the floor, curling into a ball.

"Stop!" Daniel shouted. "You'll kill him!"

Ifaan stopped and looked at Jack, walking over and giving him a sharp kick in the ribs and before turning and throwing them all one last contemptuous look before he left, the door shutting hard behind him. As soon as the footsteps had disappeared with no threat of returning, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel rushed to his side.

"Sir!"

"O'Neill."

"Sam, I thought the zat blast was supposed to overload the chip."

"It was. I don't understand what just happened," Sam said, gently slapping Jack's cheek.

"Jack. Jack are you okay?" Daniel asked.

Jack suddenly sat up and jumped to his feet, brushing dirt off of his hands smugly. "Well, that was interesting. Oh, and, Major? Screw you?" he asked as Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

# *

Lying in the dark after lights out, they all figured that any plans Ifaan had for them would be carried out in the morning, once he had clearance for whatever punishments he dreamed up. Now the chips were dead, they would have to make a break for it at the nearest opportunity. There was no way of knowing if Ifaan would be able to find out the chips were no longer effective. And travelling down a conveyor was not an option.

"I figure there's another way outta here," Jack said in hushed tones.

"What?" Sam whispered back.

"Yeah. We've been concentrating on finding a way to the gate or the rings. Right?"

"Right," Daniel replied.

"Well, maybe we should be concentrating on making it to the surface. I mean look at this place. No air vents or shafts. We should be suffocating in here. There has to be a tunnel out of this place that's keeping it so ventilated. Once we get to the surface we try and figure out a way home. It's not the first time we've been trapped underground thinking that there's nothing upstairs."

"So what are we going do?" Sam said.

"Tomorrow, we're making a break for it. Before Ifaan figures out the chips aren't working, and before they can cart Daniel off to translate that scroll."

"How are we going to time this?"

Jack was silent for a long time before he said, "Okay, after breakfast. When the first horn sounds, instead of joining the line up we all head to the conveyor room. There's a real draughty entrance where the guards like to hang around. I think we should check it out."

"What about weapons, O'Neill?"

"Since everyone'll be in the line up we'll just have to take what we can find. There's a couple of pickaxes in there. Push comes to shove, we'll use the damn rocks."

# *

The search for SG-1 was unsuccessful thus far. The monsoon-like weather wasn't helping either, the rain getting worse and worse since they had stepped through the gate.

"Michael?" Tom shouted over the wind and rain. "You got anything?"

"No. Not yet. We have to keep looking. I'm think I saw what looked like a worn away path back there."

"You sure about that?" Tom asked.

"No," Michael mumbled to no one in particular as he turned a circle where he stood.

"Okay, I'm gonna radio the others. See if they got anything," Tom said, barely audible over the noise of the rain and the river that was running close by.

Michael sighed, continuing to trudge on through the mud. He noticed too late that the ground under his feet was shifting and giving away until he fell and slid down, quickly becoming part of what felt like a mudslide. He was only vaguely aware of his name being shouted out amongst profanities courtesy of Major Everett as he felt a multitude of rocks and branches hit him on the way down. He finally came to rest way down from where he had begun. Taking a deep breath he lifted his head to clear the cobwebs.

Then without warning he felt himself falling again. This time it wasn't a steady slide down but rather as though he had suddenly plummeted about fifteen feet. He struggled to breath for a while as the impact of the hard dirt floor on his lungs had winded him. He lay in the mud and branches he had fallen with and thanked god his back had broken the fall and not itself. However other areas were less fortunate. His ankle had definitely been twisted in the landing.

"Michael! Michael? Do you read me? God damn it! Michael!" his radio crackled to life.

"I'm okay. Just follow the mudslide," Michael almost groaned into the radio.

Sighing, he sat up wincing at the pain shooting up his leg. That was when he saw it. The others arrived about five minutes later, no doubt taking the slower route down.

"Michael? You hurt?" Tom's voice asked from above.

He looked up and saw the hole he had so unceremoniously fallen through and the heads of his team mates looking down at him. And then they noticed it too. "Just a little. Also, I think I found something," Michael said. "It's a tunnel."

# *

An explosion rocked through the mines, waking the occupants of the small cell.

"What the hell was that?" Jack sat up in his bed.

"I believe it was an explosion, O'Neill." Teal'c was already on his feet.

"Okay, weird?" Daniel asked, getting up.

Three more loud explosions followed, this time making the mines rock.

Sam sat up. "You think it's some kind of accident? Maybe they blew a machine or something."

"It would have to be a pretty big machine, wouldn't it?"

Jack made his way to the door in the dark and tried to listen for any clues to what was going on. Nothing, just another explosion. Then there was a loud clunk, the door unlocking. Jack stepped back and squinted as the light hit the room.

Porus stepped in carrying the weapons SG-1 had been disarmed of. "The mines are being infiltrated, now is the chance for escape. We will help you out of here, but you must take us with you."

"You got a deal," Jack said, throwing Daniel his sidearm. They stepped into the tunnel to see nine other Jaffa waiting, poised with their staff weapons.

"Come," Porus said.

"Wait, what about everyone else? We can't just leave them here," Daniel said.

"Tau'ri, all locks are controlled by one switch. The doors are open, the only thing keeping them imprisoned is their fear."

"Then we will have to relieve them of their fear," Teal'c said, stepping past Jack, staff weapon in hand.

Jack looked at his team. "You heard the man." 

# *

Ares stood watching the planet below through the portal when he heard the footsteps. Turning slowly, he saw Roman, followed by Ifaan who instantly fell to one knee. Ares raised his eyebrow in question.

"Ifaan has come to report that the mines have been infiltrated. The prisoners are rioting and are attempting to make their escape as we speak. It seems some of our own Jaffa are involved," Roman said.

Ares slowly walked up to the man in front of him, pinning him down with his gaze. "If you are in charge of our mines, then what were you doing while they were being infiltrated?"

"I, I-" Ifaan stuttered as Ares grabbed him by his throat.

"He can tell you nothing if you are strangling him, my lord,” Roman said.

Ares threw Ifaan to the ground. "Incompetent fool."

"I am not at fault, my lord. This would never have happened if it were not for the Tau'ri prisoners. I believe their people are behind this," Ifaan was rubbing his throat and gasping for air.

"Roman, we want the Tau'ri prisoners. Kill the rest, kill them all. Bury them within the mines if you have to."

Roman nodded slowly. "What shall I do with this one?"

Ares looked Ifaan. "Take him with you. If he does not catch any of the Tau'ri, kill him. At least a few times."

# *

The mines were filled with what seemed like mass hysteria, with people frantically pushing down the tunnels, following their liberators. There were clashes on the way with Jaffa that recognized what was taking place. But by now the prisoners were so intent on going home, wherever that was, that they couldn't care even if their god tried to stop them. A small taste of freedom was enough to motivate them all.

"Okay, now what?" Jack shouted across the din to Porus as they approached another tunnel.

"We must go that way. There are a series of tunnels of which one will lead outside. We must hurry, Ifaan will have alerted the higher guard by now."

"Okay! Come on! Move! This way!" Jack shouted. He stood back and watched the people shuffle through as he began to follow.

He then turned back and noticed that through the far end of the tunnel, Ifaan was leading out Jaffa guards dressed in their battle gear, complete with black metal vulture headdresses.

"You will stop this now!" Ifaan shouted.

"Move!" Jack pushed at the prisoners now. Porus stood on the other side, his staff ready to fire.

"Your  guys know where they're going right?" Sam asked, her gun poised to shoot.

"They do, I will stay with you."

"Wait, are you chipped? Your wrist, does it have one of those chips in it?" Daniel said waving his handgun at his wrist.

"I do. Everyone does."

"Follow the others. Ifaan might use the remote," Daniel said.

"Its effects are not limited to a few," Porus said.

"Trust us on this, we'll catch up. Go," Jack said.

Porus nodded and joined the prisoners, shouting out instructions and commands. As expected Ifaan took out his remote and aimed at SG-1. The guards stood behind expecting the four to fall to the floor.

"You will pay for this," Ifaan hissed and pressed the button.

There was a long moment before Ifaan realized that the remote didn't work. He looked up in shock and as he shouted at the Jaffa to attack, Sam stepped forward, and blew a hole square in Ifaan's chest. All hell broke loose as the Jaffa chased and shot at SG-1. They ran down the tunnel and came to an intersection.

"Now what?" Daniel asked, listening to the Jaffa soldiers gaining ground.

Before they could choose which tunnel, SG-1 were suddenly ambushed by a group of shadows.

# *

SG-2 had promptly radioed back on the discovery of the tunnel. It took about ten minutes for the nearest SG team to arrive. Half of the troops were told to hold their positions while SG-2 checked out whether the tunnel was abandoned or actually led anywhere. A task not made easier by Michael's ankle. They eventually reached a tunnel with a sealed entrance. It was a heavy metal door that locked from only one side. Tom called in the rest of the troops and blew the door. The Jaffa that came to investigate shortly didn't even know what hit them as they rounded a corner and walked straight into a tunnel full of black clad people with their guns pointed at the ready.

They were rounding yet another corner when they saw the sudden influx of humans dressed in dirty ragged clothes rushing towards them, being led by Jaffa soldiers.

"Hold it right there!" Tom shouted as he and his team poised to shoot.

"Who are you?" Porus asked, his staff aimed and ready to fire as were the weapons of his friends.

"You first," Tom said.

"I am Porus, and you are the infiltrators no doubt. My men and I are leading the prisoners from here. Are you the Tau'ri?"

"Yeah, that's us," Michael lowered his gun, "How did you know?"

"Your friends are not far behind. They have promised to take us with them, through the chaapa'ai." Porus lowered the staff. "We must hurry before the others catch up."

"The others?" Henderson asked.

"Yes, the other Jaffa."

"You know the way out of this place?" Tom finally lowered his gun too.

"I do."

"Get these people out of here. Michael, go with them. Take these people to the gate." Tom turned to Porus. "My friend's going to help you out, but he's injured-"

"We will take care of him," Porus said.

"I'll catch up you later," Tom said, giving Michael's shoulder a squeeze, receiving a nod from the other man.

Tom nodded back before he, Danza and Henderson, sprinted down the tunnel, following the noise of weapon fire and voices in the distance. As they neared a corner, the noises became more audible though still indecipherable. Tom gave the signal and within the next five seconds they were around the corner with their weapons pointed at the heads of some more tatty looking slaves.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

The man spun around, a gun identical to Tom's in his hands and looked in disbelief.

"Everett?" Jack O'Neill snapped out of his shock and raised an eyebrow. "Nice timing."

"Well, we try," Tom said. "You guys okay?"

"We are, Major Everett, however if we remain here much longer, we will not be," Teal'c said looking in the direction they had just come from.

"This way. Tunnel leads right out," Henderson was already leading the way.

"Out where?" Daniel asked.

"You don't know?" Danza said, as they all ran down the tunnel, footsteps of the Jaffa soldiers closing in behind them somewhere. "We're in the mountain."

"What mountain?" Sam shot Danza a look.

"The one on P3X930."

"What?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Tom said looking at Jack. "You guys are still on the Shanteel planet."

# *

SG-1 practically flew out of the entrance of the tunnel. They were promptly followed out by Jaffa fire. To their dismay it now seemed that there were gliders swooping overhead and getting in on the act. There was only one plan now, and that was to make it to the Stargate in one piece. The rain was still pouring as though the heavens had chosen this moment to empty all the tanks. The air was filled with the noise of gliders that fired indiscriminately at anything and anyone. Alongside the noise of the rain was the noise of bullets being expelled like heavy metal raindrops.

Glider explosions and staff weapons firing were lighting up the dark night. Added to this was the shouting of orders between the Jaffa warriors and between the SGC soldiers. Still, it was better than the cells. Jack knew this, he could do this. It was the place where he was never helpless. He felt a renewed energy surging through him as he ran and occasionally spun to shoot anyone closing in on him and his people. He knew that on some level it was sick to feel so in control in the middle of this chaos. But he did. He knew the rules of this game.

# *

"Incoming. It's SG-2's code, sir."

"Open the iris," Hammond shouted as he ran, heading towards the gate room.

He stood at the foot of the ramp, eyes eagerly awaiting to see his people step through the gate. A moment later, a member of SG-3 walked through holding up Michael.

"Doctor?"

"Sir, we have some company."

"What do you-?" Hammond trailed off as he saw unfamiliar, dirty faces walk through the gate gazing at everything with awe and wonder and beginning to fill the room, dressed in tatty rags.

"SG-1?" Hammond asked.

"We found them, sir. They're alive."

Hammond didn't allow himself to be too happy at this news. He knew the 'bad news always follows good news' rule.

It was confirmed when Michael said, "They're under attack, sir. All of them. I just hope they make it in time."

# *

The gate was painfully close. The SGC teams now hid in the covering of the forest, watching the gate the slaves, SG-3 and Michael Kofax had just left through. They all felt like the walking wounded. Lives had been lost on the way, but so far, not lives of the people on their side. They had managed to safely pass over the bodies of slaves that had become target to the Jaffa. It was when Teal'c saw Porus, dead, not far behind the bodies of another three of the Jaffa that helped them, that he once again felt how heavy the price of freedom could be.

 

# *

The gate room was filled with people who needed medical attention. More black clad figures came running out on to the ramp. Then more came through looking as though they were being chased by the debris that exploded around them. Some more bodies came through in a final surge and their feet didn't even touch the ground. They flew through, landing on each other. It was impossible to count how many people had just arrived, covering the ramp in black bodies with a small scattering of prison uniform and mud brown.

"Shut it down!" Jack heard Hammond shout, knowing the next thing through that gate would be gliders or heavy fire.

There was silence for a second as though everyone expected something. And then there was the loud sound of something hitting the shield. Everyone looked at the iris where presumably a glider had just disintegrated. They then heard the gate disengage. The bodies on the ramp began to disentangle themselves and Hammond walked up to where Jack was lying on his back, giving him an upside down view of his face.

"Colonel?" Hammond smiled.

"General," Jack said, casually.

"Good to have you back, Colonel."

"Nice to be back, sir. Wasn't the best vacation I ever had, but works better than a fat farm. Right T?"

Teal'c sat up on the edge and simply raised his eyebrow. "It is good to see you again, General Hammond."

"Likewise Teal'c. Major Carter?"

"Right here, sir." Sam emerged from under a dazed soldier. "Still in one piece. Almost"

"Sam!" Jacob's ran up to the ramp where Jack was still lying down. Sam jumped over various people to give her father a tired embrace.

"You okay, kiddo?" Jacob said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, you?" she asked with a smile.

"Never better." Then she slowly pulled away from Jacob and looked at him, confused. "What's wrong? Sam?"

Sam looked around at the ramp. She then looked at Teal'c and Jack. Jack looked around the gate room too now as Sam shouted out, "Daniel?"

"Daniel?" Jack called out too.

"Clear the ramp," Sam said helping the bodies up.

The ramp was cleared, but nothing. Jack stood on the ramp and looked across the room. "Daniel!"

"Maybe he's with the folks who got taken to the infirmary," Jacob said.

"No, he was with us," Jack said, shaking his head and staring at the gate. "He was right behind us."


	2. The Lion's Den

Ares' Jaffa stood in the large hall of the space station, without their headdresses, staff weapons still in their hands. They watched Ares who stood quietly simmering. He was shadowed by Roman who had a bandage wrapped around his arm, just above his left elbow, blood having seeped through the white material. Ares looked at his guards and then threw Roman a glare.

"Look at your men standing here in front of their god, defeated,” Ares grated out.

Though Roman's eyes showed deference, his tone was challenging. His Jaffa would not have been surprised. "We have lost many Jaffa today. Good, loyal Jaffa."

Ares whipped about and grabbed Roman by his injured arm. He seemed to realise what he had just done from the pained and shocked look on Roman's face. Ares tilted his head and looked at the blood on the bandage. "How did you sustain this?"

"The Tau'ri use projectile weapons. I was wounded-"

Ares let go of Roman and turned away. "Projectile weapons. We have been defeated by primitive creatures. How your soldiers can still dare to show us their faces, Roman, is a mystery.”

"They have brought you one Tau'ri," Roman said carefully.

Ares took a few breaths, plunging the room into fearful silence. After a moment he asked, “Which one?”

"Daniel Jackson."

"Bring him,” Ares said, his fingers curling into a fist. “Now.”

# *

"Twenty-four hours?" Jack asked loud enough for everyone in the briefing room to turn and look at the office window.

"Colonel, you just came though that gate with a glider right behind you. For all we know they could still be out there waiting. There is no way I can send you straight back. I will not send you back out there without knowing it's safe," Hammond said evenly. "And right now, all evidence points to the contrary."

"It'll be too late by then," Jack said tightly.

"Colonel, after the way I saw you all come back, it could be too late now. I suggest you pay a visit to the infirmary, clean up and report back in the morning."

Jack stared at Hammond. "This is Daniel we're talking about."

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I have to be level-headed about this."

"Is that why half of the SGC was out there looking for four people?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"Colonel-" Hammond started, his voice hardening. But Jack didn't bother listening and stormed out of the office.

"Sir?" Sam stepped towards Jack as he headed out of the briefing room.

"Twenty-four hours," Jack said.

"What?" Sam said, throwing Teal'c look.

"That could be too late, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"You don't need to convince me," Jack said.

He looked at the rest of the team, decided there was nothing else he could say and walked out of the briefing room.

# *

Reports had been submitted, showers taken, and heads counted. With some reluctance, Teal'c had taken a moment of refuge in his quarters. The room was glowing, Teal'c in the centre of the circle of candles. He sat in his meditative position, eyes closed. His door opened and closed, someone walking in. He knew it was Sam before he even opened his eyes to see her, dressed in her blue BDUs now. Her clean face showed the blues and purples of the bruises suffered at Ifaan's hands.

"Mind if I join you," she asked with a small smile.

"No," Teal'c replied, smiling back.

"Good," Sam said, sitting down and drawing up one knee to wrap her arms around and rest her chin on. She then closed her eyes. Teal'c continued to watch her.

"This whole Ifaan thing-" Sam said.

"You think like a soldier," Teal'c said. "You did what was necessary."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Sam and Teal'c held each other's gaze for a long time before Sam sighed and rested her forehead on her knee. "We left him there, Teal'c, we left him behind.”

“We did,” he said with a heavy heart.”

Sam looked up at him with a sigh, looking tired and defeated.

"But, we will find him," Teal'c said, promising himself as much as he was promising Sam.

# *

Daniel awoke to pain, hot and sharp in his arm. He remembered someone had shot him. Not with a zat, but a different energy weapon that had scorched his skin. Now he was being dragged somewhere, the goons dragging him completely indifferent to the pain in his arm. Finally, someone threw Daniel to his knees and he looked up to see a large room filled with Jaffa and a familiar black clad figure at the center of his blurred vision, glasses taken away during his capture. Hands manacled and limp in his lap, Daniel waited for Ares to approach him.

"This is whom you have been defeated by." Ares grabbed Daniel by his hair and pulled his head back. Daniel looked up at eyes that looked an angry green despite lack of clarity. Ares shoved Daniel away. "Do you realize of whom you have made an enemy? No one has ever penetrated our mines. Your friends not only intruded, they damaged our property and stole our slaves and in our anger we have caused much destruction. You are to blame for this."

Daniel looked up into the cold menacing green of Ares' eyes. "You were keeping us prisoner. We tried to escape. I'm not sorry."

"Allow me, my lord, and I will dispose of him immediately," Roman said, his staff armed and aimed at Daniel's head.

Ares pushed the weapon away. "Do you not fear us?"

"No," Daniel said with a small smile.

"You do not fear us," Ares said, mouth twisting. "You will die. We will kill your friends. Destroy your world. It is within our power. You still do not fear us?"

"You're not a god." Daniel said obstinately.

Ares stopped looking amused, his face looking hard and stony. "If we are not a god, then what are we?"

"A thief. You steal human bodies and you use them. You take technology that doesn't belong to you. When people don't produce the appropriate emotion like fear, you threaten them with the lives of their friends. The fate of their planet. You're not a god," Daniel said. “You're a bully.”

Ares grabbed him by his throat and pulled him to his feet. Part of him knew that he should have been working on self-preservation, but another part of him remembered Sha're with her eyes flashing. He remembered Shifu, a child who carried the knowledge of evil within him. He remembered the look on Jack's face as Hathor's Goa'uld had cut its way into his neck. He remembered Cassie being used as a human bomb, Ryac being used for biological warfare. He remembered Sam reliving the torture of Jolinar. Of Teal'c having to swallow the pain of watching the murderer of his father while they tried to negotiate the fate of Earth.

The list was endless.

"Is there anything else you would like to relieve yourself of?" Ares asked, his voice a quiet whisper.

"There's nothing that you could do that I wouldn't expect of you. So by all means, whatever punishment you've got lined up, why don't you just get to it?" Daniel managed to croak.

"I will kill him," Roman said, looking more angered than his god. He stepped forward but stopped when Ares suddenly let go of Daniel and started to laugh. Ares looked around the room at his soldiers who stood wide-eyed and confused at the outburst. Ares took Roman's staff as Daniel took a deep breath and braced himself for the impact of the blast. He stood straight and closed his eyes. If this was the end then he was getting off easy.

"You will not beg for us to be spared?" Ares asked. Daniel remained quiet, watching the spear aimed at him.

"Answer," Roman snapped at him.

"I'm not begging for my life," Daniel said.

"Do you hear that, Roman? He will not beg for his life," Ares said before the room echoed with the sound of the staff blast.

Daniel heard the blast but never felt it. He was aware that someone had been hit behind him and had fallen to the floor with a thud. Daniel slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ares who still held the armed staff weapon.

"This is a death you have caused. You refused us the respect we are deserved of and our Jaffa paid the price." Daniel looked at Ares, his mouth open but words not forming. "Do you still deny your god?"

Ares poked Daniel's chest with the tip of the smoking weapon. Daniel couldn't think of what to say. The pain in his arm was unbearable. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, even if it was forever. Daniel was rudely awakened from the process of passing out as Ares fired another shot, killing a second Jaffa. "Why are you doing this?"

"Those who die here today, die because you did not accept us as your god. They die for your blasphemy. That is why." Ares fired on a third Jaffa. "But you do not care, do you?"

"You're insane!"

"Then stop this insanity," Ares said, aiming to fire again.

"Stop! You're right. You're a god. Just stop this," Daniel snapped.

Ares fired another three times, at random it seemed, but Daniel couldn't help noticing that he was only firing at the untouched, unscathed soldiers. The wounded still stood. Ares had wanted a success, a victory and battle scars to prove it. Instead he had a defeat and soldiers that showed no evidence of a fight. A privilege that only belonged to a god perhaps.

"You say it to save their lives yet you ignore that we hold your life in our hands? Why change your principles to save the lives of those who were ordered to kill you?"

"I won't be the reason for anyone's death." Daniel said.

Ares eyed him, smirking. "How considerate of you."

"I guess that's not something you can understand," Daniel said.

Ares smiled at Daniel. The last thing he saw was the spearhead swinging towards his face before it hit and the lights went out.

# *

Jack, Teal'c and Sam stepped through the gate with Everett, Danza and Henderson, all of them grim faced as they surveyed the debris from the numerous explosions that had taken place there. Not far from the gate were dead Jaffa and prisoners lying on the ground.

"Danza, Henderson, keep the gate secure," Everett said as Jack stared at the dead, broken bodies. He'd seen it all before, but it never got easier.

"Forest, sir?" Everett asked, looking at the Jack.

"Yeah, forest," he said, walking on as they followed. The daylight gave them an eyeful of the damage from twenty-four hours ago. The forest was littered with debris.

"O'Neill, I smell something," Teal'c said, surveying the area.

"Me too, sir," Sam said.

"Smoke," Everett said, turning to get an idea where the smell was emanating from.

"That way," O'Neill said, pointing ahead.

It didn't take long to find the source of the smoke. They had seen it from quite far away. The forest had been set on fire, burning in the distance.

"Christ," Everett said, looking into the forest.

"Let's get out of here. Check out the village," Jack said quietly, relieved he didn't recognise any of the fallen men that lay behind them now.

The Shanteel village was similarly ruined. The houses burned and abandoned. Some houses were still burning.

"You think they got out?" Sam said quietly.

"I hope so," Everett said, staring at a fallen toy near his foot.

Jack looked at the damage, and hoped the people had enough time to flee. There were no bodies here, but it didn't mean people hadn't died in their homes, unaware in their beds.

"Let's get out of here," he said, turning his back on the scene and walking away. "There's nothing to see."

# *

Daniel awoke with a start, sitting up in panic. His arm was bandaged and throbbing, the sweat on his body cooling and making him shiver. He was lying in bed, but it wasn't his bed. He took stock of his surroundings and found he was on a large bed that had black curving metal framework at the head and the foot. The sheets were satin soft and white. The room was large enough to accommodate at least four more beds like the one Daniel was lying on.Daniel got up and wrapped the sheet around his shoulders, annoyed at the lack of clothing on his body. Noticing a curtained doorway to the right of the bed, he walked towards it and looked inside. It was a room slightly larger than the expanse of the bed. It had a marble floor, walls and ceiling, the ceiling with small perforations. Daniel saw the opposite wall had a small ledge on which there was an assortment of bottles with coloured liquids. He walked in to a take a closer look. Turning away from the ledge he saw another curtained doorway to his right. Through this doorway was an even smaller area where Daniel found a wash basin and toilet bowl.

Daniel went back into the bedroom, walked around the bed and through the second curtained doorway. This time it was a walk-in closet with an assortment of clothes hanging on a rail that went all the way around the small room, racks of shoes on the floor. He did a quick search and settled for a pair of grey pants white shirt with a pair of brown leather loafer-like shoes. Daniel walked out of the closet and threw the sheet he'd been wearing onto the bed. He took the glass of water from the bedside table and downed it in one go, only realizing how thirsty he had been after finishing the water. Besides the bed, the bedside table and a full length mirror, there was nothing else of interest in the bedroom. Daniel turned and looked at the room as a whole. The walls were magnolia and the floor was marble with thick white rugs around the bed. The wall opposite the bed was just one long creamy coloured heavy curtain. Daniel wondered if it would be safe to go through it. For all he knew, his worse nightmare could be behind it. Daniel walked up to the mirror and took a long look at himself. He didn't feel as bad as the bruises seemed to say, which was something at least.

Turning away from the mirror, he went towards the curtain. The room on the other side was a large living room. The wall on his left one long window pane. Daniel walked up to it, staring at the spectacular view. Wherever this place was, it was embedded somewhere in the side of a mountain. And by the looks of it, it must have been a huge mountain, because it was taking up most of the view, alongside the sky and sunlight. The living room was about three times the size of the bedroom, the walls covered in huge tapestries with renaissance style images of war. The side of the bedroom curtain visible to the living room was also one big tapestry. The marble floor was covered with a large rug with varying shades of reds and browns, the marble of the floor framing its edges. Next to the window were two huge deep brown velvety couches facing each other, a dark brown heavy wooden coffee table between them. Or table for whatever it was the Goa'uld chose as their beverage. On the table was a large black metal dish crammed with fruit, a silver knife nestled amongst the fruit.

Daniel sat down on the arm of the couch which had its back to the window and continued to survey the room. In the centre of the room was a very black fireplace, a globe that was about a meter in diameter, sitting on a stand with a funnel at the top which disappeared into a painted ceiling with more artwork. Someone really liked their art. Daniel walked up to it and touched the metal of the fireplace. It was warm to the touch and didn't seem to be radiating much heat, all though the fire within it was furious and the room felt perfectly warm. Daniel sighed and went over to the couches sinking into the one facing the window. This was very different to the torture he had expected.

# *

The atmosphere in the briefing room was grim, the tone subdued as everyone discussed the next step in finding Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson believed the mountain was not being mined for naquadah." Teal'c said.

"But we saw the naquadah," Kofax said.

"It was Daniel Jackson's opinion that Ares was in fact searching for a device that the Ancients had hidden."

"Do you know what kind of device?" Everett asked.

"I do not. But if Ares is as truly powerful as he implied to Daniel Jackson, then this device must be of utmost importance."

"Of course," Kofax said looking at Everett.

"What?" Everett frowned in return.

"Well, if this device belonged to the Ancients it's probably technologically significant, right?"

"A weapon?" Danza asked.

"Maybe. I mean if the Ancients could make something like the Stargate who knows what else they might have made. If this Ares really is powerful-"

"Daniel told us that Ares seemed to think he's the most powerful Goa'uld out there," Sam said.

"Right." Kofax said. "And if he's the most powerful, this device has to be something pretty big."

"It seems the most important task at hand is to find out how powerful Ares is," Anise remarked. "The Tok'ra have infiltrators within all Goa'uld sects that are important and powerful. We must assume that Ares is not as powerful as he pretends to be. The Tok'ra would have known of him."

Jack gave an exasperated laugh. "You know, I really don't mean to offend here, but my experience with the Tok'ra has taught me that your intel isn't worth a lot most of the time."

"What do you mean, Colonel?" Selmak's eyes flashed to life.

"What I mean is, that rather than assuming this guy doesn't exist, perhaps you should figure out why you've never heard of him."

Selmak looked at Anise, the implication hanging heavily between them. "If this is the case, our estimations of the level of power that the system lords hold are false at best."

"Well, maybe you should update your database then," Jack told Selmak.

"The point is, sir," Sam said, "if there's a bigger threat than Apophis out there, then we need to be prepared. We've seen what he's capable of and at the moment we don't have anything but a name. A name, according to what he told Daniel, everyone's too afraid to use."

# *

Ares stood in front of his mirror, watching himself as an attendant slipped on his thigh length black suede tunic.

"Leave, I will finish this," Leya said as she stepped into the bedchamber. The attendant swiftly withdrew and Leya stepped in front of Ares, looking up at him as he towered over her. She began to button his tunic.

"We have been here some time. You attend us now?" Ares grabbed Leya's hands by her wrists, so she was forced to look up at him.

"I was attending to your guest, my lord. And I have many other duties you have placed within my hands. Have you not been attended well by Maksi?"

Ares smiled down at her, his loyal obedient Leya. Eyes always hungering for him. Always reminding him he was a god. "We enjoy it when their hands shake."

Leya pulled at her hands and he released them. She took his hand and led him from the bedchamber taking him to the dining table, putting her hand on his arm so he would seat himself. He watched her as she loaded a plate with food and filled a tall metal cup with steaming tea. She picked a morsel of food and brought it to his lips. He ate it and continued to watch her.

After a while Ares reached out to pull her on to his lap. He kissed the palm of her hand looking into her dark and always appreciative eyes. She leaned into his body, like she was trying to crawl into him. He pulled back and smiled and she got up from his lap, handing the steaming cup to him. He drank, all the time watching her in her slightly shaken state, her face flushed pink. He put the cup down and pushed his plate away. "How is our guest?"

"He is well, my lord. Misha's medication has kept him asleep since he was brought here."

"The injury to his arm?"

"Misha says the burn has all but healed."

"Where is he?" Ares got up from his chair and walked over to a couch, seating himself so he could stare out of the window, Leya standing by him holding his cup. Ares rolled his eyes at her almost canine faithfulness and took the cup and placed it on the table, motioning for her to sit opposite him.

"He is in the guest chamber, my lord." Leya was slightly nervous.

Ares blinked at her and coolly asked, "Why?"

"You said to keep him close, my lord. You said he was important. I can move him if you wish."

Ares thought it over, wondering why he should allow the Tau'ri such a lavish prison. "Leave him where he is for now. With his insolence, he will not live long as it is."

Leya handed Ares his drink, smiling a she said. "I will attend to your guest,"

Ares sat back and drank. "Yes. Attend to him. And them perhaps later we will pay him a visit. See if that insolence has cooled a little."

Leya smiled at him and rushed out. Ares sank back into the couch and pondered what one did with one's very own insolent Tau'ri.

# *

The warmth of the room and the tiredness of his limbs had sent Daniel back to sleep soon after he had sat down. He snapped awake when someone touched his shoulder. He stared at the woman smiling at him. "Hi."

"Greetings. I am Leya."

"Daniel. Daniel Jackson." He sat up and stared at the woman.

She looked nothing like Sha're, but for a moment, when he had awoken suddenly, he had been sure that Sha're was the woman he was seeing. She was of a petite build, her wavy hair shoulder length and black. Her eyes dark brown and forcing him to see Sha're in her face, her skin verging between an olive and light brown, her lips full, her nose straight and sharp. She wore an ankle-length dark green dress, the sleeves wide around her wrists, the neck-line an attractive square.

"You were sick when you were brought here." Leya began to pour a hot steaming drink into a cup before handing it to Daniel. Daniel welcomed the warmth of the cup in his hands.

"I was shot," Daniel said. "You used a sarcophagus?"

"You know of the sarcophagus?" Leya asked.

Daniel nodded. Leya seemed surprised with the answer. "I see. No we did not. We have other medicines and technologies too. You have been in recovery for three days."

"Three days?" Daniel's heart sank a bit. Everyone at the SGC probably thought he was dead by now.

"You should still rest. The wound is healed, but you must try and regain your strength."

"I feel fine," Daniel said politely.

"I am most pleased to hear this. Drink. I will bring food. You are hungry, aren't you?"

Daniel smiled. "Um, yes, actually."

Leya smiled back. "There is no need for modesty here, Daniel. I will bring you food and will leave this here if you wish to drink more tea," Leya said, nodding to the tall black jug in the middle of a silver tray on the table.

As Leya made for the door and Daniel set his cup down, he heard a familiar voice. "Leya,"

Daniel slowly stood up and saw Ares at the door, his shadow Roman behind him and Leya smiling, completely besotted it seemed. She turned to Roman who looked disgruntled. "Roman, you are well?"

"I am." Roman gave a nod.

"Are you working your First Prime too hard, my lord? He is not as charming as usual," Leya said with a mischievous smile.

"Roman?" Ares asked, looking at the expressionless face. "Roman has no interest in charm."

Roman said nothing. Ares looked at Leya raising his eyebrows and provoking a laugh. Daniel watched the dialogue with interest, until Ares noticed Daniel standing next to the couch. His eyes flashed, the light dying out as he arched a brow.

"This is Daniel, your guest, my lord?" Leya said with a grin.

"Quite. You appear different without the rags and the dirt. Be on your way, Leya. We have things to discuss with our guest." Leya gave Ares a strange little curious look, aiming it at Daniel too, briefly before giving a bow of the head and leaving. The doors closed and Ares was now watching Daniel with his full attention.

"You are well?" Ares asked. Daniel just stared. Ares nodded towards the couch and smiled. "Sit. There will be no kneeling here."

Daniel remained where he was as Ares took a seat on the opposite couch. "I'm fine standing, thanks."

"Sit. Down," Roman said from where he stood hovering behind Ares. Daniel snorted, shaking his head and sitting down.

The corner of Ares' mouth went up in a smile. "Pay no care to our First Prime. He has a rather sour disposition. If we had left it to him, you would now be languishing in an odorous corner of Hades. The furnishings are nowhere as comfortable there."

"I can imagine," Daniel said flatly.

"You said many things of interest to us. We were most angered at the time," Ares said as he stretched his arms out across the back of the couch. Daniel inwardly reprimanded himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't remember much of their conversation but the knot in his stomach said it had pissed Ares off to no end. Ares gave Daniel an indulgent smile. "You do not recall perhaps."

Daniel avoided Ares' gaze, looking at the tray on the table instead. "Not all of it, but I can take a wild guess."

"You were injured, but we feel that what one says in sickness, delirium, and intoxication is usually the closest to the truth. Do you not think so?"

"I suppose I would agree with you," Daniel said. "It would probably be the only time, of course."

"You said you were not afraid. You said you hated us. You said you would never beg us for anything," Ares said, as if he hadn't actually heard Daniel. Daniel didn't speak, he just remained silent and rigid where he sat. "What would you say if we told you that we could change everything you said? We could make you afraid. Make you beg for anything. Everything." Ares face was stony serious, his green eyes bright without the glow of the symbiote within him. Daniel's eyes flicked away from Ares' gaze. Ares spoke, his voice low, his mouth quirked in a smile. "There. That was fear."

"Why am I here?"

Ares shrugged. "Reparation."

"For what?"

"For the damage caused to our property. You are our-"

"Prisoner?"

"Compensation. And guest, of course. Do not worry. We will not kill you. It will achieve nothing. We will not torture you, it would be a waste. You are quite safe."

"I was under the impression that guests usually choose to come and go," Daniel countered.

"You are not that kind of guest. It would be wise to accept our hospitality. In our anger we have destroyed much. You would not wish any harm to come to your people would you?"

"No," Daniel's voice was quiet. "I suppose I wouldn't."

"Do not let it sadden you. Our home is a place of much beauty. You will come to love it. We do not shower favours on just anyone, Tau'ri. You have been blessed. The most powerful of the gods has decided to extend his hand in friendship to you. We advise you to accept," Ares said, none of his words sounding like those of a friend. Ares got up and started to walk towards the door, Roman behind him. "And of course, you will have your uses. We will not keep you idle for long, Daniel."

"Wait," Daniel called out behind them.

Ares stopped and turn to face Daniel, frowning and amused. He shot Roman a glance. "Were we not finished, Roman?"

Daniel glanced at Roman who was staring at Daniel with clear irritation. He ignored the look and Ares' comment. "That's it?"

"Roman, wait outside," Ares said, looking at Roman. Roman threw what appeared to be a look of warning at Daniel and one of resentment at Ares before leaving. Ares sauntered up to Daniel. "It seems you have angered our First Prime. He does not seem to have warmed to you. What is it?"

"What do you want from me?" Daniel asked.

"To remain our guest and not ask annoying questions. We have been courteous thus far. Do not remind us how angry we are with you for the damage caused by your friends. Had you been someone else, right now you would be in our prison. You would not survive in a place like Hades. The animals there would tear you to pieces within moments. We are offering you friendship. Accept it."

"And what if I don't accept it?"

"Then we will _make_ you accept it."

"I don't see that happening."

"Perhaps you are of limited vision then." Ares stepped closer into Daniel's space. Daniel didn't back away.

"If you're truly offering friendship, then offer real friendship. An alliance with my people. And send me home."

"And why would we do that?" Ares asked with a laugh.

"Because I don't see myself making friends with someone who's holding me prisoner."

Ares stepped away. "You know too much. You have seen the scroll and we may wish for you to continue your translation. We are asking you to stay as a guest but if you wish to see yourself as a prisoner, then that is what you are. We must leave you for now, but we will return later should you want to continue this useless conversation."

With that, Ares swiftly turned around and walked away, leaving Daniel more shaken than he would have liked to admit to himself.

# *

Jacob and Freya had left looking troubled. Michael watched as SG-1 left together, the two men listening to Major Carter carefully. Like most teams, they were a tight knit group, maybe more than most teams. He tried to imagine the loss of a team member, but it wasn't something he wanted to think about. Some time later, he hobbled into Jackson's office on his crutches to find Colonel O'Neill seated in front of the computer monitor, reading something with great interest.

"Colonel, sorry, I didn't realize you were here," Michael said, standing in the doorway.

"No problem," O'Neill said without looking.

"I needed to check some reference books. Thought it might be easier to make notes here. I can come back later."

O'Neill shook his head and said, "Knock yourself out."

Michael hobbled over to the shelf, finding the book and hopping over to the table, propping his crutches against it at the same time. He pointed towards the screen O'Neill was looking at. "So, what's so interesting?"

The colonel swivelled around on his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Ares."

Michael nodded. "Right."

"Apparently mythology is one of the primary motivations for cultural development. Figured I might as well see what's motivating the newest snake on the block," O'Neill said, getting up and coming closer to the table.

"You might not find much. He's a pretty a one-dimensional character. Most descriptions of him are in context to something else, in Greek myth anyway. The Romans worshipped him as Mars, but they'd be the only ones who actually liked him. Vain and cruel, not exactly qualities worth admiring."

"Explains why everyone we met was afraid of him. He allegedly has more power than anyone else and is quite the megalomaniac. So like his mythological counterpart, a complete ass."

"I hope you don't mind my saying this," Michael began cautiously. "But you're taking this better than I expected."

Meaning?" O'Neill raised an eyebrow.

Michael smiled. "Meaning, pretty much everyone here knows about the time you smashed General Hammond's car window."

"Denial?"

"Well, I don't really know you well enough to make that assumption, Colonel," Michael said with a shrug.

O'Neill shook his head and put his hands flat on the table. "My head says he's gone. My gut says, no."

"You think Doctor Jackson's still alive?"

O'Neill shrugged. "Why not? Did we find a body?"

"The fire would have-"

"He was right behind Everett. The fire doesn't even come into the equation. The fire never reached as far as the gate. So my gut says-"

"He's still out there."

"Something felt off the second we went back to the planet."

"You should have discussed it with us, O'Neill," Teal'c said, looming in the doorway, Major Carter walking in ahead of him.

O'Neill pulled up a stool and sat down to face Teal'c and Carter who shut the door behind them, "Call it a recent development."

"Ares could still have him translating that scroll. He'd be stupid to kill Daniel," Carter said.

Michael watched for a while as SG-1 threw theories at each other completely oblivious to his presence until the door opened and Tom walked in, obviously surprised by the gathering. "Michael, Siler said... what's going on?"

"They think Doctor Jackson might still be alive," Michael said pointing at SG-1.

Tom frowned at them all. "That's...good to hear. Do Anise and General Carter know?"

O'Neill shook his head. "The Tok'ra have spies everywhere. If Ares is as powerful as he made out to Daniel, there's no reason he can't have spies everywhere too."

Carter nodded. "Daniel said that Ares knew a lot about us. The only people that have the most information about us are the Tok'ra, but I think we can rule out Anise and Selmak, because I'm sure Dad would notice something like that."

"Well," Tom said, "What are you going to do?"

"Look for Ares," O'Neill said unconvincingly.

"Right," Tom frowned. "No offence, sir, but needle in a haystack mean anything?"

"It was the understanding of many that Kheb was a mythological place," Teal'c said as he looked at Michael, "However it was where we found the Harsesis child. A Goa'uld must be simpler to find than a place known only to exist in stories."

"Teal'c's right. We are talking about the Goa'uld here. The mythological identities they've chosen cater to their egos. Most of them want to act out their roles as closely as possible. I mean Ra and Apophis were living the Book of the Dead. It's possible that this Goa'uld is as close to the Ares of mythology as he can get. We just need to look for all signs," Carter said.

"You think you'll be able to find him?" Tom asked.

O'Neill was nodding, something dangerous in his eyes when he said, "You bet your ass we'll find him."

# *

Daniel was watching the snow fall outside the window when Leya arrived with a tray of food and set about arranging a plate on the coffee table.

"I have brought you some food, Daniel. Come. Eat," she said, smiling and waiting by the couches.

Daniel sat down and ate under Leya's watchful eye. He felt full quickly, which was a surprise, as the food had looked light, small bread snacks with an assortment of fillings.

"Did you like it? I prepared it myself." Leya said.

"Yes, thank you, it was great. Thank you," Daniel smiled reassuringly.

"Then what troubles you?" There it was again. That small pang of loss, her familiar eyes making him think of Sha're. "Daniel?"

Daniel looked away for a moment, staring at his hands instead. "I am...a prisoner here."

Leya's smile remained. "Daniel. You must not think of it that way. You live under the protection of a most feared and powerful god."

"I'm being held here against my will."

Leya sighed and sat down on the opposite couch. She crossed her legs and sat facing him as he leaned back.

"Do you not feel blessed that one such as Lord Ares has chosen for you to remain here?"

"I can't say I do."

"But he is a god." Leya was frowning.

"Not to me." Daniel said evenly.

Leya looked shocked. She stared at Daniel as though he had lost his mind. "He holds the power of life and death in his hands. We are blessed to be anywhere near his shadow."

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tight for a moment. Nothing he could say would convince Leya. Sometimes a lie sounded less ridiculous than a truth. Would she believe her god was a parasitic worm or a god who performed miracles like resurrection? Daniel opened his eyes when he felt Leya's warm hand lay itself on his forehead.

"You are warm. Perhaps you still need rest. The injuries were severe."

"I'm okay." Daniel forced a smile. "So, I've been meaning to ask. What is this place?"

Leya leaned against the back of the couch. "This is Olympus. We are in the mountains, and the city is at the foot. There is nothing beyond the city or the mountains."

Daniel frowned. "I don't understand. What about the rest of the planet?"

"It is uninhabitable. The rest of this planet is ice. All the beauty is contained within the walls that Lord Ares has built, and we have been chosen to share it. The city is most beautiful, Daniel, you must see it. I am most fortunate to be here at all." Happiness oozed from every pore of her body. She wasn't loyal to Ares, she was absolutely besotted.

Daniel nodded. "How did you end up here?"

Leya was quiet for a moment, downcast. After a while she looked at Daniel with a sad smile. "I lived on a farm with my husband. Our living came from the harvest and the animals. For a while my husband and I were happy with just each other, but then he became restless. We had differences. The differences turned to violence. I did not realize how one who says he loves you could become so brutal. I did not know who he was any more I could not hide from him. I would work twice as hard and long to stay away from him. But it was as though he would find me just to vent his rage. I did not even like him in the end. Love ended a long time ago. Then one day I found Lord Ares, injured".

"His vessel... I'd never seen such a thing and I knew straight away he was important. My husband was away. I pulled Lord Ares from the wreckage. He was injured severely and I brought him home on a cart. I hid him in the cellar and tended to him, saw how his injuries healed so fast. He would not say much. Sometimes he would ask me questions about myself. One day I went into the cellar and he was gone. My husband found a piece of clothing that belonged to him, berated and beat me. I tried to explain how I was helping Lord Ares recover, but he would not believe me. Then as the fates would have it, Roman came into the house and pulled me from his clutches.”

“I awoke healed on Olympus and Lord Ares came to see me. He told me that he wished for me to stay here. He told me that I had won a place in his heart and he told me that my husband was in Hades for what he had done to me and awaited execution on my command. My command, Daniel. I had never commanded anything in my life and suddenly a god was telling me that I had command over the life of a man who had no respect for my life. Lord Ares has shown me much love. Since coming here all my hurt has vanished. It is why I urge that you lose your fear. You will see that he is beautiful, Daniel."

Daniel stared, mustering a smile. "And...what do you do here? Besides praise Lord Ares?"

"I was an attendant and then made head of the household. All the attendants are under my orders now. I make sure everything is in place. I make sure everything is beautiful for him."

"Right."

"What was your work on your world, Daniel?"

"Archaeologist." Leya frowned and Daniel added, "That's someone who studies the past. Cultures, languages, mythologies."

"You are a scholar?" Leya looked surprised. Daniel nodded. "You are too young surely."

Daniel smiled politely. "So how long have you been here?"

Leya sat back and thought for a while. "Almost ten years."

Daniel looked away as the panic started in his stomach. Ten years Leya had been there. What if he never went back home? What if in ten years he was still here?

"Why so troubled, Daniel?" Leya touched his hand.

"I don't belong here."

Leya sighed and got up, picking up the tray from the table. "Daniel, if Lord Ares says you are not to go back, then this will be your home. The moon will shine in the day before Lord Ares is made to change his mind. No one has ever dissuaded him from anything. He is your god. You will do well to remember it."

As Daniel watched her leave, he promised himself one thing. Whether he left this place or not, Ares would never be his god.

# *

Hammond looked nothing less than skeptical at what he was hearing from the people crowded into his office. He leaned back in his chair, mulling over the information he had just been told. If any of it was true, then the task of finding Daniel seemed insurmountable.

"It makes sense," Jack said, telling himself this wasn't just his gut.

"Jackson was right behind me. If he died out there we should have found his body," Everett added.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Hammond asked.

Teal'c answered. "It is our belief, General Hammond, that Ares could have spies within the Tok'ra. If we are to have any chances of finding Daniel Jackson then the Tok'ra must believe that we have accepted Daniel Jackson's death."

Hammond sighed. "And how exactly do you plan on finding Doctor Jackson?"

"Couldn't we go to the Tok'ra under some pretense and I don't know, draw out the spy?" Kofax said.

"What kind of pretense?" Hammond asked.

Sam said, "Well, if they thought we knew something Ares might want to know, they might try and help jog our memories. It's obvious Ares is looking for something. I'm sure we're not the only ones intrigued about what that might be."

Hammond didn't look sure, but when his shoulders stiffened and his face had that resolute look, Jack was already half way out of his chair.

# *

The day on this planet felt longer than Earth days. Daniel could feel it in his body. He was going insane trapped in his luxurious prison cell. He slumped back on the couch for the millionth time, staring ahead at the window. He had to think about getting out of this place. Apparently his friends thought he was dead, but that was Ares' story.

"Daniel?" came Leya's forever-cheerful voice.

"Hey," Daniel said, less than enthusiastically as Leya sat down next to him and smiled.

"I thought perhaps you would like to see Olympus."

Daniel looked at Leya, considering that taking a look around the place might be useful. "I'd like that. Thank you."

They both stepped out of his luxurious prison cell into a huge corridor made of white marble with smaller and narrower tapestries hanging on the walls. There was only one door in the corridor, which was the door to his room. They reached the end of the corridor and Leya, like an excited child, asked Daniel if he wanted to see her room. He didn't remember saying yes, but apparently that was where they were going next. They stood at the end of the corridor where there was a small black panel on the wall and a black shiny circle on the floor. She pulled Daniel into the circle and pressed the panel saying her name. Daniel saw the corridor in front disappear for a moment to be replaced by a yellow glow. As the glow disappeared an identical corridor appeared. This corridor had more doors. Five to be exact. Two on one side and three on the other. Leya explained how one room belonged to her and the others to the attendants that worked immediately beneath her. They both walked into her room which was smaller than Daniel's and had two medium windows instead of a large window wall. The walls and ceilings were a creamy colour and the floor was presumably the natural rock of the mountain, only polished and smooth, shining black and grey. On the floor was a thick creamy rug, matching the colour of the bed fabrics and the couch. There was no separating curtain between the bedroom and living area. In front of the first window was the bed, a full-length mirror next to it. In front of the next window was a modest looking dining table with four chairs around it. The wall to the left of the bed had two doorways, presumably to the wash room and the closet. The wall opposite housed a conventional if somewhat large fireplace with a mantel covered in candles. Facing the fireplace with its back to the bed was a deep sunken couch with a low table in front of it. And the crowning glory of the room was the wall behind them, one big bookshelf with volume upon volume.

"Wow."

"Lord Ares procured them for me. It is literature of my home world. My greatest pleasure is to sit in my bed under the moonlight and to read the books I never had time for," Leya said.

"Ares gave you these?"

"Yes. I told him once that I had wished to be a scholar. Then I came here one day and found this wall covered in books from my home world. His generosity overwhelms me."

Daniel nodded. It looked as though Ares thought nothing of buying people off to love him. As Leya beamed, Daniel told her, "You have a very beautiful room.”

She grabbed his hand and led him out, back to the transportation circle. "Come I will show you the rest."

There were many floors on the way down, each one bigger than the last and housing more of Ares' people. Leya explained how many areas were for business and therefore off limits to her and guarded by Jaffa soldiers. They finally transported to the middle of a park, plush and green with trees and flowers, hills in the distance beyond a large lake. It was breathtaking. The sky was blue and the sun was shining, people milling around dressed in light cotton clothes.

Leya said, "It is a dome. It is how we do not freeze to death."

Daniel strained to see it, but it was impossible to make out. Leya walked Daniel through the large park and out through a pair of elaborate golden gates. They were walking into the middle of a bustling city square. The square had many large buildings of strong and pale coloured stone, with large pillars and archways. It was beautiful and Daniel felt as though suddenly he had been transported back in time to Caesar's Rome.

As they walked through the large city square, Leya explained how people who worked in the city lived within it and how outside the city there were plush meadows with streams that went for miles and how one could go to the end of a meadow and touch the dome from where it began and see the raging blizzards on the other side. The city seemed no less than a miracle, and within it towered the mountain that Daniel had just left. It was so high they couldn't see the top and yet Daniel was now living within it. It was all so absurd.

They spent a long time just wandering the city with Leya forcing Daniel to try every delicacy being sold in every food house. It all felt so urban. So modern, yet the buildings could have been straight out of ancient Greece or Rome. Ares had created a fake yet perfect paradise. After many hours Leya pulled Daniel to one of the city's many transportation circles insisting that they had to see Misha.

"Misha?"

"She is Lord Ares' most senior advisor. She lives on the other side of the city. She... does not enjoy living in the mountain. Lord Ares indulges her too much, I think."

They transported to a circle in front of yet another classical building and walked in, the marble corridors echoing with the sounds of their footfalls. Leya finally came to stop in front of one of the many doors and knocked.

"Come," came a bored response.

They both walked into a room with many gadgets and computer screens and bottles filled with coloured liquids and large open books with scribbles all over them.

"You," came an unimpressed voice from somewhere.

Daniel turned to see the woman behind him. She was about as tall as Sam, with the same colour eyes. Her hair was tied back in a tight grey and white bun and she looked to be about sixty years old, her frame thin and her posture like that of prima ballerina. She resembled Catherine slightly, but without any of the warmth.

"Sit," she nodded towards a stool.

Daniel sat and she tilted his head up, looking into his eyes, followed by an examination of his arm and now healed wound. She prodded his arm. "Is there pain?"

"Only when you keep poking me like that," Daniel said with a tight smile.

She gave him an unimpressed look and went to sit down at a desk and started to rifle through loose pages. Finding one, she read it and then went to a computer terminal. Daniel and Leya watched as she operated the touch screen. After reading what she needed she walked over to a black cabinet. Opening it she took out a small vial of blue liquid. She walked to Leya and handed her the vial.

"Give this to him before sleep. He'll need to take it for a day or two yet. You can leave now," Misha said with a rather cold smile.

"Why do you not come and visit Ares, Misha? He asks after you," Leya asked cautiously.

"Does he not have enough people to inflate his ego?” Misha asked, looking at Leya. She turned then and disappeared through another door, calling out, “If he needs me, he knows where I am.”

"That was interesting," Daniel said, watching the door shut

Leya gave a small smile and headed towards the door. "Let's leave Daniel."

They had just reached the transportation circle when a rippling blue shield appeared in front, stopping Leya and Daniel from going any further. The circle filled with an orange glow and finally revealed Ares and Roman.

Leya brightened as Ares smiled at her, causing her to blush. "You should have summoned us, my lord. We would have come to you."

"We trust you have shown our guest the city."

"Yes, my lord."

"Go with Roman. Engage in some leisure activity," Ares smiled with amusement at Roman's sour face as he made for the circle.

"I hope you will bring your guest home quick, my lord. He is still healing," Leya said.

"No harm will come to your new friend, Leya. You have our word." Ares did a mock bow, his hand on his chest. Leya smiled at Daniel and disappeared with a less than happy Roman. Ares turned to Daniel with a smirk. "Well. Time to finish our conversation."

They transported to a large room within the mountain, held up by pillars and decorated with murals on the walls. The star attraction was a swimming pool with shimmering blue water. The mosaic at the bottom of the pool showed people swimming towards the surface. The whole room was filled with various examples of foliage and flowers. The ceiling had a painted sky with the gods reaching down towards the swimmers in the mosaic. The far wall was just one huge window looking out on the mountain.

"We spend much time here." Ares came to stand next to Daniel and stared out of the window. “For its beauty and the peace.”

"How nice for you." Daniel didn't turn to look at Ares.

"What did you think of our city?"

Self-preservation told Daniel to be smart, not emotional, to not tell Ares exactly what he thought about this extravagant theatre.

"It was...beautiful. One question." Ares turned to Daniel and smiled and then nodded. "Why an ice planet? Why go to the trouble of all this when you could have just found a planet that was livable?"

"That would be easy. Our interest lies in things that are difficult. Out of reach. This planet was once out of reach. Now it is in the palm of our hand."

"You think you can control everything."

"We do not think, Daniel, we _know_. Nothing is out of our-" Ares snapped his fingers in front of Daniel's face startling him. "-reach."

Ares walked away from the window, pacing behind Daniel somewhere, his boots echoing on the tiled floor. Daniel turned to see Ares gesturing at the room, the view out of the window. "What do you think? Beautiful is it not?"

Yes it was, thought Daniel, but he wasn't going to pander to Ares' ego and fawn over the place.

"Perhaps you would like a swim. The water is always warm should one desire to..."

"I can't swim," Daniel said abruptly.

"You lie. We can tell." Ares smiled.

"I think I've had enough of the guided tour."

"Of course," Ares said. "But first."

Ares stepped forward and gave Daniel a shove. Daniel fell with a hard splat into the pool. He fell for a while and then swam back to the surface, spluttering and stunned. He pushed his hair back and glared at Ares as he stood there with an amused look on his face.

"We wanted to see if you could swim," Ares said with a shrug.

Daniel swam to the edge and began to climb ignoring Ares' outstretched hand. Ares ignored Daniel's refusal of his help and grabbed him by his arm, easily hauling him out. Daniel violently pulled away from Ares.

"We appear to have angered you," Ares said, full of faux regret.

"Angered?" Daniel laughed, hysterical even to his own ears. "You bring me here and tell me I can never leave and then you stand there having fun at my expense. Angered doesn't really cover it."

"Calm yourself," Ares said, reaching out towards Daniel's shoulder. Daniel shoved his hand away, ready to offer some kind of violent retort. Ares suddenly stepped directly in front of him and put his finger to Daniel's lips and whispered, "Shhhh."

Daniel stared at the glowing eyes that were focused on his lips, his muscles freezing. Ares' finger came away from Daniel's mouth and Ares closed in slowly, until he was breathing across Daniel's lips. Daniel impulsively jerked back as he felt the hot breath on him, but he had nowhere to go but back into the pool. Ares hand had moved to grab the front of his shirt. Ares' lips finally touched Daniel's, brushing across lightly. He let go and stepped back, a smile on his face.

"We have wanted to do that for some time." Ares looked Daniel up and down, "Especially since Leya made you presentable."

Daniel stared at Ares, words gone from his mouth and nothing making sense. He could do no more than stare in confusion.

"This disturbs you. The Goa'uld disturb you," Ares whispered. "That will change."

Daniel watched as Ares turned around and walked away, while he stood there dripping wet, cold and confused, heart thudding hard in his chest.

# *

Sam was sitting on the edge of a bed in the infirmary, nursing her burnt hand. It wasn't like her to spill scalding hot liquids over herself, but she had let her mind wander for a second. Janet had examined the wound, engaged in a little Psych 101 to no avail before having to tend to another patient, leaving Sam to sit waiting for the painkillers to kick in before heading back to her lab.

"Major Carter,” Teal'c said, always remembering formality away from privacy. "Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Spilled some tea. Really stupid," she said looking up at the ridiculously attentive face. Sam slipped off the bed. "Actually, I was about to go back to my lab."

"May I accompany you?" Teal'c asked gently. Sam nodded and they fell into step together silently as Sam's thoughts went back to the mines, to Daniel. To Ifaan.

"We are here," Teal'c said, snapping Sam out of her thoughts. She walked in and sat back on the stool in front of her work. She heard Teal'c shut the door. He sat down on a stool on the adjacent side of the table to her.

"I can't seem to shake that place off," Sam said absently, staring at her laptop as Teal'c nodded. "It's like something... at the back of my mind.”

"Ifaan is dead. He can not harm you."

"Doesn't matter. It's the old thing, you can never break into this boys club. I used to think that I'm a soldier first and everything else after, but it's not true. The minute we arrived there, I had to think about... how he could get to me." Sam shook her head.

"If Ifaan did not have control over us and you were armed do you think he would still have been stronger?"

"Teal'c-"

"The issue is of power, not strength. I am stronger than you. However if you hold a weapon in your hand, then strength is of no consequence. Ifaan's attentions turned to you, but they could have easily turned to anyone. If you had not procured the zatnikatel from Ifaan, he would have been successful in stopping our escape. On that day, you were the finest warrior out of us all. You saved us all."

Sam smiled sadly, thinking of her missing friend. "Not all of us, Teal'c."

# *

Ares' guards had escorted Daniel back to his chamber five days ago. Daniel had been told that he could go wherever he wished within the city or complex. Every day he searched for the Stargate. After an elimination process he decided that the Stargate was situated five floors beneath his room, where the guard was heavy. He hadn't seen Ares again since the pool incident. Leya as usual was beautiful, happy and completely unhelpful. As much as Daniel tried to explain that he didn't want to be on Olympus, she would just frown and look at him as if he had lost his mind. There was no one on Olympus that could help him. They were all under Ares' spell.

Leya was in the kitchens looking over the attendants performing their duties when Daniel decided to visit.

"Daniel, are you hungry?" Leya asked as he walked up to her, observing all the activity around him, the people, the foods the utensils; his eyes always thirsty for information. "No. I got bored. I hope you don't mind me coming here."

"Mind? Why of course not." Leya brought him a stool from somewhere and went back to chopping vegetables as Daniel placed himself on it and watched. Leya looked up from her chopping board at Daniel. "How are you today, Daniel?"

"Fine. Is it always this busy down here?" He watched as men and woman hurried past to their workstations involved in some heavy level preparation and cooking.

"No. There is a feast in three days. I am overseeing that everything is perfect." Leya put her chopped vegetables into a small cauldron bubbling away on a very large stove nearby. Finished stirring, chopping and tasting, Leya quickly wiped her hands on a cloth and then came around to Daniel pulling him from his stool and towards the transportation circle, while shouting a timid girl close by, "Nissa! Make sure this does not burn."

Leya pressed the panel and uttered a command. They arrived in the park and Daniel let Leya pull him along a path until they reached the edge of the lake where they both sat down in the plush grass. Daniel smiled at Leya as she absorbed the beautiful surroundings with a deep breath. She turned to look at him and then spoke, smiling. "He returns tonight."

Daniel smiled tightly. "Of course."

"I hope you will remember to make an appearance at the feast. He will want you there."

“I...I'm not sure-”

“Daniel, he is our god.”

"Your god pushed me in a pool to see if I could swim. Doesn't seem very godlike," Daniel said.

Leya looked around sheepishly, before gently telling him, "He is a most considerate lover."

Daniel looked at her, speechless for a moment and then laughed. "Okay. Wow."

Leya looked confused. "You you not desire-"

"You know what? It's okay. I can deal with this," Daniel said. "We don't need to talk about this any more. Really. Please."

"Daniel, you must tread carefully. When he is happy he showers everyone with joy and happiness. But when he is angry-"

"He kills them? Right. I get it. Do what he says so he doesn't start killing people because he's a little pissed off."

"You do not see what I do. One day you will."

"I'm sorry, you know, I think I left the stove on," Daniel said with a tight smile, before getting up and leaving Leya frowning at him.

As he stepped on the transportation circle, it was clear to him that Ares had surrounded himself with people that couldn't see him for what he was. Any attempt at escape would have to be unaided. It was only when he got to the circle he remembered Misha. The only person who seemed to have issues with Ares. He was knocking on her door not long after, and being ignored. So he knocked until the door slid back and he was looking at a very irritated woman.

"Uh.. hi. I'm Daniel Jackson, I don't know if you remember me-"

Misha rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk, leaving Daniel standing in the doorway. She asked, "Are you ill?"

"No, I just thought-"

"If there is nothing wrong with you there is no need for you to be here." Misha was looking at Daniel with a cool, unfriendly pair of eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've obviously come at a bad time." Daniel turned to leave. He was right by the door when she called out.

"Wait," she said, calmly and without any sense of urgency. Daniel turned and looked uncertainly at Misha. She picked up a long green robe and wrapped it around her ankle length white dress. She headed to the door, passing by and walking on. “Come.”

She led him out into the gardens of the facility, which were green and plush like the park.

"I didn't realize it would be so cold today," Daniel said, about to shove his hands into the pockets that didn't exist. Realizing this, he settled for crossing his arms across his chest and burying his hands in his armpits.

"The dome is temperature controlled. It selects certain temperature settings that mimic climate conditions that are beloved of our spoilt master. The settings change every so often, allowing variations in weather. It is a very advanced climate control system," Misha said it as though she was reading a list of instructions.

"Impressive. No doubt the brainchild of a dozen abducted scientists." Daniel tried not to sound as bitter as he felt.

Misha looked at Daniel, a smile playing on her lips. "No. Just one."

Daniel stared at her for a moment before he realised what she was saying. "You? I thought you were a doctor."

"A woman of many talents, thank you," Misha said, without any arrogance, simply returning Daniel's steady glaze. "Before the weather system, the dome only had one climate. Eternal heat was becoming most tedious. Just because this place is hell, I don't see why we have to have the same climate. Now. What do you want from me?"

Misha walked over to a smooth stone bench and sat down, looking up at Daniel with a calm unreadable face. He told her, "The other day, I got the impression that you don't really like Ares very much."

Misha started to laugh. "He inspires many emotions."

"Aren't you afraid of him?"

“At this age there is not much to be frightened of, including childish masters."

"Is Ares keeping you here against your will?" Daniel asked quietly.

Misha snorted. "He kept me here against my will once and when I was able to leave, I did not. If I were to leave today, I am sure he would not even notice."

"So, leave."

"I have nowhere to go. Against my will, this has become my home. That does not answer what you want."

"Your help," Daniel said.

"They all come to me for help. Even him," Misha said.

"I want to leave. I think you can help me," Daniel said.

Misha got up swiftly, moving to stand directly in front of him. "If you think I can help you, then you have been mistaken."

"You said you wanted to leave once. Now you have no reason to leave. Well, I have a reason to leave and you're the only person who can help me. How can you refuse, knowing what it feels like to be held captive?" Daniel asked.

"When you have been held captive the way I was, then come to me. You know nothing of what I have had to endure. It is best for everyone that you do what he requires, or he will destroy you too. He has many expectations of you," she said.

“I don't belong here and if you want me to suffer just because you never had the guts to leave when you had the chance, that's fine. I'll just try to leave without your help. Thanks for your time." Daniel turned and started walking away.

"No one has ever left, Tau'ri. Your will to leave will leave before you do," Misha shouted after him. Daniel stopped, listening. "Give him what he wants and maybe one day he will set you free."

Daniel turned to offer her a small smile, that he couldn't even feel on his mouth. "That's never going to happen.”

# *

The sheets still smelled of Daniel and Jack didn't have the heart to change them. Jack pushed his face further into the pillow, breathing in a fading smell of soap, maybe shower gel. Something that was Daniel. "Hey."

Jack swiftly turned on to his back to look at the source of the voice. Daniel leaned over him, placing his hands on either side of Jack's torso.

"Hey," Jack whispered looking up into Daniel's eyes.

"You okay?" Daniel asked, smiling.

"No." Jack shook his head slowly as he let his hand go up to stroke Danied into the touch, arching his neck as Jack's hand stroked down his neck and then went to rest on his chest. "Definitely not okay."

Daniel looked back down. "Go to sleep."

"Can't." Jack's voice was quiet as he looked at the content face above him.

"Sure you can. Just close your eyes," Daniel reached down and tenderly kissed Jack as Jack let his eyes close, feeling the weight of his lover come to rest on him.

Jack's eyes snapped open when he heard the phone ring. He glanced at the clock, which read 9:28 as he lunged for the phone. "Yeah."

"Sir?"

"Carter, what?" Jack said.

"It's the Tok'ra, sir. They've made contact."

"I'm on my way," Jack said about to put the receiver down and then drawing it back. "You're at the SGC, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Aren't you supposed to be on stand down?"

"Well, yes, but I had some-"

"Stuff?"

"Stuff," Sam gave a small laugh.

"Right."

"Right."

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

Jack hesitated trying to think of what he wanted to say, "Haven't really had the chance to say this, but... you did real good out there. If you hadn't gotten that zat, right now we'd still be back there breaking rocks. You saved the day, Major."

Jack waited for an answer but the line was silent. "Carter?"

"Thank you, sir," she said after a while.

There was silence. Jack decided he wouldn't push it with the praise, that wasn't the way things worked with them. "So... you and Teal'c."

"We're not talking about that, remember?" Jack could hear a smile in her voice. "I'll see you at the SGC, sir."

"Thank god." Sam laughed on the other end and Jack smiled. "Oh, Major? Next time you're on stand down? Do me a favour and actually leave the place. Okay?"

Sam gave a small laugh over the phone, "I'll try my best, sir."

"You always do, Carter, you always do."

# *

Daniel ended up wandering the city after leaving Misha, thoroughly disappointed. Though it was probably the size of Colorado, Daniel knew he could be found within seconds. The transportation circles weren't only for efficient travel. Daniel had found they also served as a very good tracking system. So Daniel had used one to get to the city centre and then had walked aimlessly for hours, hoping any trail he made might disappear. But then, even if he was off the grid, where could he go from here? There was still a giant dome between him and the rest of the universe.

Daniel looked at the sky and searched for some indication of the dome that was protecting the city from the rest of the ice planet.

"Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel turned to see a young man, somewhere in his twenties, pale of pallor, with slate blue eyes too large for his face. His brown hair was just long enough that strands of it kept needing to be tucked behind his hair, which he did with a self-concious manner.

"Yes?"

"I am Maksi. I’ve been told to take you to the archives."

"Right." Daniel eyed the man suspiciously, but archives indicated information and being near any kind of information would be better than what he was doing at present. Daniel followed.

When the yellow aura of another transportation circle cleared, Daniel found they were standing in the city centre once again. They had walked a few minutes and then stopped in front of an incredibly large building with trademark classical architecture, complete with pantheon of gods at the top. The building was just one huge beautifully carved rock.

"We're going in there?"

"Yes, though can use the transporters to go directly into the archives too." Maksi started to walk up the first of what seemed like a hundred steps.

Daniel quietly followed, taking in his surroundings. Inside, the building was dark with soft lighting. It took seconds for Daniel to realize they were inside a library. A very impressive one for that matter. There were numerous shelves packed high with books. Daniel looked up and saw endless balconies, floor upon floor accommodating the books. For the first time in days he felt slightly more relaxed. The windows were few and small, allowing light in through stained glass, giving the huge cavern like room an ethereal glow. Daniel went over to a shelf and picked a book. Opening it he immediately found a completely unreadable language. Daniel looked at Maksi questioningly.

"One of many collections," Maksi said. “Come, please.”

Maksi took the book from Daniel and placed it back in its place. He led Daniel over to a black panel embedded in a far wall. Directly in front of the wall was a transportation circle. Maksi touched the screen and it came to life displaying a variety of signs. Maksi took a card from his pocket and handed it to Daniel.

"Put this in the slot beneath the panel."

Daniel looked the card over which seemed like a blue transparent credit card. He then slotted it in. The panel turned blue and then the signs were replaced by writing in English. Daniel looked on, quietly impressed. He frowned at the slot where the card and disappeared, wondering what stolen Ancient technology was at use here.

"This system can be accessed in many of the languages. It is to aid scholars under Lord Ares' service. The Tau'ri archive is in the south wing. If you wish to go straight there, all you must do is insert your card and then touch the Tau'ri symbol on the screen. You will be directly transported to that wing."

Daniel couldn't believe that Ares had created such a place. Why would he have invested so much energy into creating something like a library? He was a Goa'uld. Their aim was invasion and dominance. Since when had any Goa'uld taken an active interest in education? That thought made Daniel notice something else. The library seemed almost empty. There were only a few people here and there.

"Is anyone actually allowed to come here?" Daniel said.

"Lord Ares has many scholars in his employ. That is Laslo there, he is a scientist. That over there is Marcus, he is also a scientist. Many of the people here must ask for permission first. They are here because of the nature of their work."

"Makes sense," Daniel muttered.

"Will you be needing any further assistance?"

"No. I think I can find my way around. Thank you," Daniel said, managing an amicable smile. Maksi gave him a nod, walked away, hurried and seeming like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Daniel wandered around the library for the rest of the afternoon. Or to be more specific he had wandered around the wing designated to some planet that had a language that seemed to have evolved from a mixture of ancient Greek and Latin. He walked down a quiet aisle and touched the spines of the books lining the shelves. Some writings seemed familiar, others seemed far removed from their roots. Daniel pulled a book and opened it on the palm of his hand, trying to make out the words.

"That is not for your eyes," Misha's voice broke through Daniel's concentration. Daniel turned to see the woman standing behind him wearing a blue version of the black and white dresses he had seen her in before.

"The wing designated for Tau'ri writings is on the other side of the building."

"I know," Daniel placed his book back on the shelf.

"So, he has given you freedom of his precious library has he? You must have done something to make him very happy."

"I didn't do anything. What did you do?" Daniel asked.

"I built it." Misha smiled. Daniel couldn't help but smile. He shook his head at the backfired insult and began to turn away. Misha's called out after him and Daniel sighed and turned back to face her. "What has he asked you for?"

"Why do you care?"

"I am curious."

"Nothing, yet," Daniel answered against his will, still hoping for the chance of an alliance.

"He wants what he cannot have. Comply anyway, it will be easier for all of us," Misha spoke without any hint of sympathy. Her words were as sterile as the building she worked in.

"Well, thank you for your advice, but I think I'll pass."

"I am only trying to help."

"As I recall that's exactly what you refused to do."

"The only way to escape this planet is by vessel or the gate. Both have restricted access. No one leaves unless Ares allows them to leave."

"You're responsible for all this technology and you're telling me you couldn't figure a way to get off this planet?"

"Making our guest welcome, Misha?"

Daniel turned around to see Ares right behind him, dressed in black velvet from head to toe, a pendant similar to a silver crucifix hanging low, just above his stomach. He looked more like priest than a system lord.

"My sweet lord, what brings you here? Has Laslo finally earned a trip to Hades?" Misha asked.

Ares looked at Daniel and then he smiled at Misha. "Perhaps you ought to leave."

"I am here to work. He is here because he has nothing to do. And you are here because he is here. So, perhaps you should both leave," Misha said.

Ares stepped up to Misha and quietly told her, "You are behaving like a child and embarrassing yourself."

Misha gave him a flinty look with cool silence.

Ares took her hand, held it a moment, before kissing it and pushing it down. "We will leave. Daniel? A moment?"

Daniel watched Ares turn away from Misha and come towards him, Misha still standing there rolling her eyes. Ares waited at the end of the aisle until Daniel grudgingly decided to follow.

# *

Jack and Teal'c sat in Daniel's office waiting for Sam. Jack was at Daniel's desk, while Teal'c sat perched on a stool behind the worktop.

"Carter say why she was going be late?" Jack asked.

"She did not."

Jack sighed and read a few more sentences of a book on ancient Greek mythology that he had found in Daniel's office. "You know, according to this stuff, Ares is Chronos's grandson. Great genes huh?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow at the less than amusing thought. "Goa'uld lineage is much more complicated, O'Neill. It is most likely that Ares and Chronos have descended from the same gene pool. The Goa'uld have no concept of family."

"Thanksgiving must be a riot." Jack continued to read.

After a while, Jack stopped and looked over at Teal'c, who was obliviously sitting reading something he had just found on the worktop. Jack's first thought was that Teal'c was quiet, even for him. Jack put the book down and swivelled his chair so he could look straight at him. "You and Carter okay?"

Teal'c looked up with an arched brow. Jack squirmed until the brow lowered and Teal'c sat up straight. Straighter. "Something is troubling Major Carter."

Jack watched Teal'c for the subtle changes his face would sometimes make. There it was, a small turn down of the lips. But Jack could see this was about as much as Teal'c was going to elaborate, which was just as well since Sam walked in at that moment.

"Hey," she said, nodding a greeting to both men as she sat down.

“So?" Jack said abandoning his book once again.

"So, I sent Dad a message and I just got one back."

"In regards to what?" Teal'c said.

"I said that it would be better if we went to the Tok'ra instead of them coming here. I told them we were having administration problems."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well, if we go to them we can find a way to gather information while we're there, on their turf. We can always come up with an excuse to hang around longer than we're supposed to while we're there. If they come here, with their agenda, the ball's in their court."

"And they're going agree to this?"

"Just did. Dad talked it over with Garshaw and they've approved for us to visit them."

Jack got up from the desk and paced the room for a minute, "Any idea what they want?"

"They said they wanted to gather as much information as possible on Ares. See what we know."

"Or in other words Ares' spy perhaps wishes to find out how much we know," Teal'c said.

"In which case we just need to find out whose idea this is." Jack stopped to lean against the worktop.

Sam shook her head. "Not that easy. I already asked. Apparently it was something the Tok'ra council came up with. Dad says it's not uncommon for them to want to do this."

"No problem. The mole, if there is one, is definitely going to want to be involved. We'll find out soon enough. You tell Jacob anything?"

"No, but I think he suspects we're holding out."

"Perhaps we should confide in your father, Major Carter. Selmak could not be involved without your father knowing."

Sam nodded, "I know. But he's got divided loyalties. If he knows what we're doing he'll have to report to the council and once that happens we've blown the whole thing."

Jack sighed and leaned palm down on the worktop. This was the only lead they had and there was no guarantee of it panning out. He looked up at Teal'c and Sam. "It's all we've got right now. Let's make the most of it."

# *

Ares took Daniel to a quieter corner of the library. There was a collection of dark wooden tables with comfortable chairs around them. No one was occupying the space at that moment, but Daniel guessed it was off limits thanks to visiting gods. Ares leaned back in his chair, fingers linking together across his stomach. He smiled at Daniel as his eyes flashed. Daniel looked away, and concentrated on his surroundings instead.

Ares sighed and unlinked his fingers, placing his hands on the armrests instead. "You are angry with our conduct. We meant you no harm. We wish to make amends by promising not to make any unwanted advances. What can we do to prove that we are extending our hand in friendship?"

"Send me home?" Daniel asked.

Ares rolled his eyes. "We ask for friendship, and the Tau'ri asks to leave."

"You asked me about what I wanted." Daniel watched Ares closely.

"To have what one wants is a miracle greater than the creation of the universe."

Daniel laughed and looked away. "How very profound. Tell me, where did you steal that from?"

Ares broke into a large smile and then started to laugh. Ares voice was low and threatening when he said, "You must not look at us with such disdain, Daniel. It only makes us want to keep you here,"

Daniel remained impassive, refusing to show fear. Ares' flashing eyes turned to slits as he looked at Daniel and then laughed. "We have frightened you perhaps. This is most interesting. You told us that you did not fear us, that you simply hated us. But now we see nothing but fear. Explain this sudden change."

Daniel shook his head wearily. "In Earth mythology, Ares was captured by two giants and chained up for thirteen months. Maybe you should live out that part of being the god Ares too. Perhaps you'll get an idea of how I feel."

When Daniel looked up to see Ares face, all traces of amusement, smugness and self-importance had vanished. He looked slightly stunned. It took a moment before his composure recovered, leaving a shaky façade of arrogance. "There are many Goa'uld who live the mythology of the first world. It makes them feel grand, the way your people have glorified the deeds of gods and heroes. Then there are the gods who created your myths. Old gods the young Goa'uld would imitate."

Daniel sat still, his skin crawling under the vice like grip of Ares' stare. "I don't understand what-"

"We were extracted from our host, the host within whom we grew from the first moment of consciousness, and locked away. Perhaps if someone took your limbs and locked you away, you would also understand what we endured. For years we were imprisoned. Time spent floating in darkness. You hate us because we are parasites. You do not have the right to hate us. We should hate you. Our kind were created with the potential to rule worlds, and the body of something that spends its life swimming in primordial swamps. Where is the justice in that? We have found a way to survive. Do not judge us for that. We decide how we live, and that is what makes us a god."

Ares got up and left without without another a word, his anger echoing throughout the building.

# *

Sam somehow found herself at Jack's place when Teal'c had asked Hammond for permission to see Ry'ac. They all decided to meet up before the mission to meet the Tok'ra and then left Daniel's office. Sam had been making her way to her lab when Jack tapped her shoulder and pointed for her too tail him home. They now sat in his living room, beer in hand and conversing about anything that didn't matter and then Colonel O'Neill decided to talk about something that did matter.

"So, Carter, what's going on with you?"

"Sir?"

"Jack. We're not at work."

Sam smiled at the bottle and then took a swig. "I'm not sure. Sometimes I think it's Ifaan and other times I feel like it's something else."

"Elaborate on the something else."

"I don't know what it is. As soon as it begins to clear, it's gone again."

"Carter... did anything happen back there that you didn't tell-"

"No," Sam said, instantly.

"Hey, I'm just concerned."

"I know... I'm sorry. But, nothing happened. Not like... he didn't do anything. At least, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Something else?"

"Maybe. Sometimes, I wake up and I know I've been dreaming about it because I'm shaking, but no matter how much I try to remember, I can't."

Jack put his beer down and went to sit next to Sam on the couch. "You going to be okay?"

Sam smiled weakly and nodded. "I hope so. By the way, thanks."

"For what?"

Sam shrugged. "Dragging me off base. Listening. Beer. Everything," She said softly, her gaze faraway.

Jack smiled. "Sure. Anytime."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment, shook her head and then smiled at him. He smiled back and sighed. "Things are pretty screwed up, aren't they?"

"Understatement of the year."

Sam got up from the couch and took another swig from her bottle and put it down reaching for her jacket, Jack watching in silence. "Going?"

"Yeah."

"You can stay in the spare room if you want."

"Not a good idea. Last thing we need to do is arrive at work together."

Jack shrugged. "Why not? Give them something to gossip about."

"I don't think General Hammond will be thrilled," Sam said with a smile as she headed towards the door. Jack got up and followed.

"Well, at least let me drive you home."

"Car's outside. Half a beer's not much." Sam opened the door.

"Okay. I'll see you at the mission briefing."

Sam nodded, "Good night, Jack."

Jack gave Sam's shoulder a pat. "Take care of yourself, Sam."

He waited in the doorway as Sam made her way to the car. Sam didn't turn back to wave or shout any final goodnight. She was just glad her back was turned and he couldn't see the tears in her eyes or the fear on her face of another night where something was going to try and grab her from the shadows.

# *

The moon was shining bright outside when Daniel returned from the library. He sighed and sat down at the table unable to think of what else to do with himself.

"Light," Daniel said. The room filled with a warm glow, enough to light the room but not offering any real brightness.

"We have been waiting for you some time," Ares voice drifted over from the couch. Daniel didn't move. He was too tired and fed up to care.

"It's not creepy you're sitting here in the dark at all," Daniel flatly.

"It is good to remember what you fear most," Ares said.

Daniel frowned. "The dark?"

Ares was silent for so long Daniel thought he might not speak at all then. Then suddenly he did, his voice quiet and distant. "We were sealed shut in a dark chamber. All we saw was black. Being extracted from our host body was the last thing we felt. The human body is sensitive, but the Goa'uld senses are able to enhance what you feel a hundred fold. To lose those feelings... Time filled with feeling nothing. Craving touch. Sight. Sound. Speech. It was as though we became nothing. How we hated the one who held us captive. Even more we hated your kind for making us a slave to your bodies."

"But they let you go," Daniel said quietly.

"He let us go. And we destroyed all those who had been involved in our capture. Took a new host. And when we tired of him, and took another and another. Over and over. Until we found this madman. His mind an undecipherable jumble of thoughts. He is the only host who clings to us."

Daniel walked up to the couch to see Ares sitting there, feet on table, faraway gaze in his eyes. "And you still see nothing wrong in keeping me here."

"Sit." Ares said, looking at Daniel. Daniel complied, sitting opposite Ares. "Do you know how much power we hold? There is no system lord that does not kneel in front of us."

"What does that even mean? You're all Goa'uld. You all don't care about anyone but yourself."

"We do what we must to survive."

"No, what you do is not survival."

Ares touched his chest. "This is who we are. Not the thing you imagine."

"You're a Goa'uld," Daniel said. "A parasitic life form that takes host bodies-"

"This body is ours," Ares snapped, poking his own chest. "Our natural form is nothing but an elaborate joke of creation. Our host does not suffer from our presence. He is beyond pain or thought. This body belongs to us. This body is Ares. The mind, the soul and everything else between those layers. Do you understand?"

Daniel felt no sympathy. Never for the Goa'uld. "Why am I here?"

Ares glared. "Because we command it."

"Why?"

"You may be of use to us," Ares said as he slowly leaned back on the couch.

"Well, so you know, I don't even want to be in the same room as you," Daniel said.

Ares smiled, his mouth twisting in an ugly manner. "Full of principles. A pity you would not compromise any of them, is it not? Or would you be willing to make a compromise?"

Daniel frowned sceptically, "What kind of compromise?"

"We do not wish for you to return because we...enjoy your company," Ares spoke with irritating smugness. "And you wish to return more than anything and do not desire our company. Unbelievable but the true."

Daniel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose telling himself to keep calm as attacking the most powerful Goa'uld in the galaxy wouldn't help his situation. "What's the compromise?"

"It is simple," Ares said in a near whisper. "Lie with us and we will let you go back to your planet unharmed." Daniel stared. With a satisfied smile, Ares said, "We are giving you a choice. But... yes, those principles of yours. You are _ever_ so attached to them, are you not?"

"You want me to _sleep_ with you?" Daniel asked, not quite able to process the offer that had just been made.

"It is simple. Your freedom in exchange for one night. No trick, no lie. An exchange. You give us what we desire, we give you what you desire." Ares watched as Daniel seemed to struggle with an answer.

"You're psychotic," Daniel replied.

"You have our word. It is a fair exchange."

Daniel laughed and stood up. "Fair? You think playing games is fair?"

"You may refuse. It is a choice after all," Ares said raising one eyebrow.

"But then I have to stay. Right?"

"Correct. But it will be your choice to stay." Ares smiled. “And you will not have tarnished your precious principles.”

Daniel stared at the satisfied look on Ares face. "You're really enjoying this aren't you? Pushing my buttons."

"We enjoy everything about the human condition. So much turmoil. Why do you people punish yourselves so much? These bodies are heir to so much pleasure yet you humans invent rules to curb your desires. Is it to please your god? The one who sits silently and watches from the skies?" Ares said laughing at his own joke.

Daniel ignored Ares' delight in the human condition and tried to think. Sex. It was just sex. A physical process. He could disconnect from the whole thing. How difficult could it be? After all, how many people led lives where sex was just something you did for fun with no emotional attachments? And it wasn't as though Daniel had only ever slept with people he loved. And so what if the man in front was Goa'uld? So what if the body in front was actually under the control of a vile alien entity with no concept of morals or ethics? It all boiled down to survival. If Jolinar could endure someone like Bynarr then this was no different. Daniel wanted to go home and if that meant giving into Ares twisted logic, then that would have to be the way. Ares wouldn't be the first Goa'uld Daniel had been with. Although at the time, Hathor had seemed a more attractive option courtesy of some grade A nishta.

"Are we to take your lengthy deliberation as a yes?" Ares got up from the couch to come and stand in front of Daniel.

“I don't have much of a choice, do I?” Daniel asked, glaring at Ares.

Ares brought his hand up to Daniel's face, fingers outstretched to stroke, but then the fingers curled into a fist, the nails scraping across Ares palm as he withdrew his hand. "Oh, but you do."

"Not from where I'm standing. We do this. I go home."

Ares smiled, his green eyes giving way to the parasitic glow for a moment. "You have our word."

Daniel looked away from Ares' already regretting this pact with the devil. Ares sat back down on the couch watching the man in front of him taut with tension, averting his gaze. Ares leant back and draped one arm across the back of the couch. "Come."

Daniel closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, his heart pounding like a drum. He slowly made his way to the couch and sat down, feeling awkward, not knowing what to expect. Ares on the other hand watched Daniel with a frightening intensity. His eyes travelling up and down Daniel's body.

"Are you afraid?" Ares murmured.

Daniel bit down on the first thing he wanted to say and replied, "Afraid isn't the word that comes to mind."

Ares moved towards Daniel causing Daniel to impulsively jerk back. "Not afraid? Just repulsed then."

Ares moved closer backing Daniel up against the armrest. Daniel laughed bitterly. "Yeah. Just repulsed."

Ares' fingers stroked down Daniel's cheek, jaw and then lightly over his lips and then his hand came to rest at his throat. Ares leaned in closer and whispered into Daniel's ear, "If you refuse, we will stop."

Daniel didn't want this. This was just a route for Ares to satisfy his ego. This was the parasite using its host to feel things it was itself incapable of feeling. Daniel felt the snake coil around his body, the slimy cold reptilian scaly skin slither down his arms. He felt the cold blood of the snake wash over him.

Human, he tried to convince himself, but he felt the red beady eyes drill into his body wherever they looked. He could feel the snake cut into him everywhere. He could see the snake cut into Jack as Hathor watched. He could feel Sha're trapped in some corner of her mind as Apophis made love to Amonet and all she could do was feel the betrayal of her body. He felt it all.

Ares' hands roamed wherever they could and then finally a hand came to rest at the buttons of Daniel's shirt. He slowly opened one and Daniel felt warm breath on his chest and anticipated Ares' lips to follow. But they didn't. Instead he felt Ares' hair fall on to his face. Daniel opened his eyes to see green lust filled eyes. Ares' hand had slid down Daniel's arm and now held on to his wrist.

Daniel felt a shiver run through him as Ares began to lower his face, his eyes fixed on Daniel's mouth. Daniel wanted to look away because all he could see was that thing behind Ares' lips, that thing somewhere behind the skin of his throat, a cold reptile, wrapped around the brain stem of the man lying on top of him. Ares' mouth was now a breath away as Daniel closed his eyes again, not daring to move a muscle. Lying back and thinking of the SGC, he waited for the kiss.

Even though he had won, Ares still couldn't help but smile across Daniel's mouth and whisper, "So much for your precious principles."

# *

His hands were everywhere. His sweaty hands were groping and kneading the flesh like he would tear it from the body. He tore away clothes, greedy and eager. His nails and teeth were inconsiderate, drawing blood. He was remorseless in his devouring of the body beneath him. His helpless victim could do nothing but writhe in silence, holding back what felt like a million screams until holding back didn't work.

"No!" The scream was deafening as it echoed through the room.

Sam sat up shaking all over, her breathing laboured. She looked around and remembered that she was in one of the empty cells taking an hour out to sleep. Now she wished she hadn't. The dream had been so intense, so real that she suddenly felt afraid of ever falling asleep again and as usual the dream was fading quickly, not allowing her any time to find her fear, but then she wasn't sure if she wanted to remember.

# *

Misha entered her lab to find Ares standing by the window looking out at the gardens. On hearing Misha enter he turned around to see her standing in the doorway. She walked past Ares and removed her cloak, throwing it onto a chair. Sitting down at her workstation, she swivelled around in her chair to face him. "What brings you here?"

Ares moved from the window to stand in front of her leaning against a higher worktop. "You."

Misha sighed with boredom and gave Ares a dismissive look. Though she pretended to notice nothing about Ares she had instantly seen him to be much more smug and full of himself than usual. He was positively oozing with satisfaction. Misha smiled and frowned at him. In reply Ares raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Lord Ares seems more arrogant than usual, if it is possible."

"Misha. Sweet Misha," Ares said eyes glowing and one corner of his mouth upturned giving his smile a sinister quality.

"Ares. Evil, villainous, insane...Ares," Misha mimicked his tone. "Enough of this ego pandering, why are you here?"

"We found you to be most annoying in the archives."

"I find you to be most annoying wherever you are."

Ares smiled. "You do, do you?"

"I do."

Ares stepped forward and put his hand around Misha's head opening her bun so her hair fell around her shoulders. Misha didn't react, blinking up him as she felt his hand comb through her hair and arrange it around her face, onto one shoulder.

"What has happened to you? Once you were as sweet as your name," he absently murmured.

"You," Misha said flatly. Ares stepped away, looking stung. "Why don't you go back to the mountain? Back to your newest amusement. We're all waiting to see how long it takes for you to break this one."

"We did not bring anyone here to be broken."

"It's never your intention, but remarkably, always the result." Misha said. She smiled, telling him, “Like a child, you love your toys until they are only fit to be thrown away.”

"You don't seem broken," Ares said quietly.

"Lord Ares sees only what his eyes want to see."

His face hardened a little. "Poor Misha. How hard it is to have so much power placed in her withered old hands."

Misha swallowed down a lump. "Are you quite done? I have work, as you well know."

Ares gave her a sullen look and turned to leave as Misha swept back her hair slowly and twisted it back into bun, pushing aside the thoughts of better days.

# *

Daniel sat on the couch in deep thought. He considered going to sleep as he had spent the whole night wandering again. He had been escorted back to the mountain in the latter hours of the morning, Leya waiting for him with a lecture on the happiness that was Ares. At that point Daniel was sure that had she not constantly reminded him of Sha're, he would have happily pushed her off the mountain in which he was a prisoner. Daniel sat back with a sigh and closed his eyes. As hard as it was he tried to push the night before from his mind. Ares had kissed him soft and slow, never getting further than caresses and one single kiss. It was as if he was waiting for Daniel to say no, pushing him into it. Daniel knew it was a trick. Ares was judging him to see just how far he would go, knowing that whatever choice Daniel made it would be in Ares' favour. Ares would win either way.

When Daniel realized there was every chance that Ares would simply not keep his end of the bargain, he firmly placed his hand against Ares' chest and shoved him back with a definite, "No."

Daniel would never forget the way Ares had smiled. As if he was impressed yet expected as much. Ares had lazily sat back and smiled, watching Daniel get off the couch and walk away.

"I made my choice. You win."

Ares raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Are you sure? Do you not wish to return home?"

"I don't expect you to honour your promise."

Ares gave a slow blink and laugh. "Well, there is that."

Daniel watched Ares, waiting for him to leave. Ares stared back, smiling and obviously not intending to do anything but stay.

"I need some air. Unless I'm confined to this overblown prison cell." Daniel waited for an answer. Nothing. "Good."

Daniel walked out with Ares' eyes on him as he left. After what seemed like forever, he suddenly realized he was running, not stopping until his legs gave out.

# *

Tom was sitting on the edge of Michael's desk, his mind wandering for the millionth time as Michael brought up the subject of Daniel Jackson's disappearance again.

"Hey, you listening?" Michael asked, throwing a pen at Tom to get his attention.

"Yes." Tom caught the pen and threw it back, where it bounced off Michael's chest.

Michael got up from his stool and hobbled over to Tom without the crutches. Tom looked at Michael with a frown. "I thought maybe you were thinking about Doctor Jackson."

Tom frowned, not quite catching on. "Why?"

"Well, he was right behind you. I thought maybe you're weirding out about it. Feeling guilty or responsible or something equally nuts."

"You think I should be feeling guilty?" Tom asked.

"No. I don't think you should," Michael said quietly.

"Well...I do. Just a little. He couldn't have been more than a few feet away."

"We were all there. You did everything you were supposed to do. We all did."

Tom patted Michael's shoulder as Michael stood leaning against the work top, picking up a tile he'd been examining when Tom arrived. Tom jumped down and joined Michael at his side, looking at the tile the other man held. "What's that?"

"It's like a...it's like a page of biographical details. It has the details of the owner. What he did, his family...his interests. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the mission?"

"Pushed back until tomorrow."

"Why?"

Tom shrugged. "Some deal with the Tok'ra."

"Any idea why?"

"Nope. I'm just muscle. I turn up when they ask me," Tom said with another shrug.

"Maybe I should ask Major Carter," Michael put the tile down. Tom frowned at him in question. Michael shrugged. "Doctor Jackson's a good guy. I want to know what's going on."

Tom watched as Michael got on his crutches, hobbling off again and stopping to fall into his chair. Tom gave him a look. "I didn't know you guys were tight."

"He recommended me for the Stargate program." Michael said. "Like I said, he's a good guy. You and the colonel. You go back, don't you?"

Tom shrugged, making a face. "We were on a few special ops together."

Michael was watching Tom closely, like something was playing on his mind. "You think the rumours about Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson are true?"

"The colonel and Jackson?" Tom repeated, eyebrows rising.

"Haven't you ever heard anything?" Michael asked, scowling as his pushed a strand of hair back behind his ear.

"People talk shit all the time. It's not always true." Tom said, feeling his face warm a little. "What does it matter anyway? What he does behind closed doors is nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, but, you can't pretend these things aren't happening."

“Okay, you know what, we don't talk about this, Michael,” Tom said, sternly. “This is not a conversation I'm comfortable with.”

Michael stared at Tom, scowling. “Uh, yeah, I can see that.”

"I don't think you can. We learn to not talk about certain stuff here because it ruins people's lives. You've heard of 'don't ask, don't tell' right? Well...there's a good reason for it."

"Right, we should just let people inflict their questionable morals on the rest of us," Michael said. "I never figured you'd be one of those people."

Tom stared at Michael. "Yeah...well, Mr. Questionable Morals at your service. Sorry to disappoint."

Michael stared, laughing quietly. “Wow. You're just okay with this, aren't you?”

“Stop,” Tom said quietly. “I'm not doing this with you. I'll see you when I get back from the mission.”

Tom evaded Michael's judging gaze and stiffly walked out, wondering what the hell had just happened.

# *

Teal'c sat within the circle of candles and closed his eyes. As he sank into the depths of his meditation, he called out to the thing that was curling in his stomach. He invited it into his mind, asking the thing to show its soul, if it had one. As Teal'c expected, there were images, sounds and smells, bright, loud and acrid. Thousands of years of violence, speeding through Teal'c's mind like a picture show.

Ares, Teal'c thought.

The images continued to flash in Teal'c's mind, but this time they all involved one man. Dressed in black with cold emerald eyes, punishing, killing and filled with fury. Every image came with a feeling of fear, which heightened with every memory that was being shared. Enough, he thought. Enough. Teal'c gasped and opened his eyes.

# *

Daniel awoke with a start, his brain still tilting up and down from the remainders of an odd dream. When the dream cleared he felt slightly disjointed for a moment as he opened his eyes and sat up. Leya was sat on the edge of the couch, curiously watching him. "Are you well, Daniel?"

Daniel closed his eyes and fought the urge to tell her to go away. "Yes. I'm well."

"I see," Leya said smiling at Daniel, rather curiously. "You have been asleep all morning. It is not like you."

"Well, since I'm not going into work today..."

"There is food on the table if you wish to eat."

"Of course there is," Daniel said, getting up and heading towards the window.

"Will you not eat anything?" Leya spoke quietly.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks," Daniel said absently.

"You are angry with him. What is your anger with the food? What is your anger against your body that you refuse it what it needs to survive? Here, at least drink this."

Leya's hand suddenly stuck out an ornate glass handled goblet of steaming beverage. Daniel looked at the drink for a moment and then gave in and took it. He moved to the far side of the window from where it began and then sat down on the floor, eyes fixed on the falling snow. Leya joined him.

"May I ask a question Daniel?"

"Is there any way I can stop you?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Who is Jack?"

Daniel stared at the woman. "Why?"

"I heard you speak the name in your sleep." Leya watched Daniel closely for a reaction.

Daniel stiffened. He didn't really want to go into whatever this thing with Jack was, not with Ares almost literally on his back.

"Jack and I..." Daniel sighed and shook his head. He suddenly realized that Jack and he had never officially given their relationship a name. Partners? No. What about lovers? No, there was something that didn't appeal to Daniel about that. Then what? "Jack's my best friend.”

"You love him very much." Leya said, watching him closely.

"We're close," Daniel said, somewhat uncomfortably.

"You know, you can tell me. It will not go any further."

"I appreciate that," Daniel said not entirely convinced by Leya's promise. He gave her an uneasy smile, thanking her and planning on not disclosing an iota of information.

# *

Jack hurried down to Sam's lab when he got her call, where he found both her and Teal'c seated at and in conversation.

"Hey," Jack said, as he walked in. "Carter says you've been talking to Junior."

"My symbiote connected me to memories that contained Ares."

"And?" Jack said.

When Sam looked at Jack he could already hear a lesson about to begin. "Well, if the Goa'uld carry genetic memory then wouldn't it make sense for anyone with a Goa'uld to have access?"

"Like the Tok'ra," Jack said with a shrug.

"Exactly. I mean the Tok'ra have a symbiotic relationship between host and Goa'uld. They wouldn't have to try and access the memory. It's right there for sharing."

"But the Tok'ra have said they have no knowledge of Ares. That prior to our incarceration they had not even heard of him," Teal'c said, the implication clear in his voice.

Jack gave a nod. "So, they have to be lying. You can't switch something like genetic memory on and off, right? Can you?"

Sam shook her head. "I wouldn't have thought so. I think in the case of the Jaffa the memory lies dormant because the only way to access it is through deep meditation. Right Teal'c?"

"That is correct. We may assume that once the symbiote is mature the host can easily access the memory. Both minds are melded as one. It would be as reading a book."

Jack looked at Sam who didn't seem too happy. "Carter? Share with the class."

She looked up at Jack, "If this is all true, and I can't see how it isn't, then Dad lied."

"Maybe he had good reason," Jack said, not sure if he was convinced himself.

"I don't think so, sir. If the host and Goa'uld's minds are melded as one then Dad should know whatever Selmak knows."

Sam looked away, obviously uncomfortable. Jack asked, "Carter?"

She gave a reassuring and transparently fake smile. "I'm fine."

"You both know Hammond's rescheduled for tomorrow depending on whether we're all up to it, right?" Jack asked. "He's not sure we're all keeping it together."

"He's right, sir," Sam said, after a while, "Ever since we came back from the mines, everything just feels wrong."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "I know, but I also need to know if you guys are up for tomorrow. It's a long mission, and I have no intention of leaving until I find out what I need to know. Teal'c?"

"I am prepared, O'Neill."

"Carter?"

Sam ave a sharp nod. "I have a lot of questions I want answered too, sir."

Jack nodded, "Right. I'll see you both tomorrow then. I want you both rested and ready." Jack got up and started for the door.

"O'Neill." Jack turned to look at Teal'c, "Are you prepared?"

Jack knew what Teal'c was asking. And no, he wasn't ready to find Daniel's dead body, or a set of glowing eyes on his face. Not yet. He knew the possibilities, but for now he refused himself to even think about them.

Jack nodded, looking his team in their eyes. "Yeah, I'm ready."


	3. Gods and Monsters

Daniel had been summoned by the lord and master, a guard escorting him from his room to meet Ares. They transported into a long white corridor, stepping through a pair of doors into a dojo-like room with racks of weaponry lining the walls, including swords, shields and daggers. In the middle of the room was Roman fending off an attack by Ares. Both wore tailored jackets from the waist up and sarong-type skirts from the waist down, bare feet slapping the marble floor as they moved. Ares as ever was dressed in black from head to toe, Roman in grey, and both had their hair twisted into small knots at the back of their heads. 

Daniel watched them spar, wondering what was the point of him being witness to this. Maybe it was to be audience to Ares' performance. He was the better fighter, this was obvious. He was aggressive, but graceful. Every twist of his body, every blow that landed on Roman's shield, it seemed to flow from Ares as easy as breathing. Looking at the murals on the walls, where they weren't hidden by the blades and shields, they were all images of war, of clashing swords. He loves this, Daniel thought, as Ares in one swift move disarmed Roman before smashing his sword into Roman's shield, sending his Jaffa down hard into a sprawl.

"Your thoughts are elsewhere,” Ares told Roman, his face covered in a sheen of sweat.

Daniel cleared his throat. Ares didn't bother looking at Daniel, more interested in the flat side of his blade, adoring his own reflection no doubt. Roman pushed himself up on to his elbows and scowled in Daniel's direction, before slowly getting to his feet.

“I have duties,” Roman said, offering Ares a bow, earning a smirk in return. He swiftly left the room, ignoring Daniel completely as he walked through the doors.

Ares turned his back on Daniel, walking to the opposite side of the room, eyeing the bright jagged mountain landscape outside as he pulled at his jacket, taking it off and discarding it. Daniel could hear him sharpening his sword, head lowered and focused on the task at hand. Even with Ares turned away, Daniel still felt like he was being watched, by the black vulture tattooed across Ares back, its wings spread out as if it might swoop towards Daniel at any moment. 

"Has your rage from last night subsided?" Ares asked, receiving no answer. "Is that a no?" 

Daniel remained silent, watching Ares' shoulders stiffen, his head coming up slowly. He turned around and made his way to Daniel, stopping in front of him and lifting his sword so the tip almost touched Daniel's chin. 

"Answer when you are spoken to," Ares said. Daniel looked at the sharp blade in front of him and then at Ares. Ares smirked and lowered the sword, stepping back. “Do you know how to wield a sword?" 

"Not really required in my line of work." Daniel dryly replied.

"It is an art. Technology does not offer the beauty that battle by sword does. Technology is so... efficient. It lacks poetry,” Ares said, eyeing a line of swords near Daniel, before picking one.

"I always thought killing was killing no matter what method you used." 

Ares held out the sword he had picked and stood there until Daniel took it, a frown creasing his brow as he did so. Ares stepped into the middle of the room and said, “Come.”

"Yeah. I don't think so." 

Ares took up a stance, one foot forward, sword held in both hands, the blade dead center. “All you have to do is land a strike.”

Daniel turned to put the sword away. “Like I said, I don't think-”

“On the god who took you from your people and put you in his shrine,” Ares said. “We will only defend ourself. You are in no danger.”

Daniel looked down at the sword in his hand and then at Ares in confusion. Most Goa'uld it seemed only sought power. This one, however, he had power. Playing games, that was his thing. Daniel wondered what would happen on the off chance that he won. What would happen if one lucky blow sliced right though the symbiote? What would happen inside this mountain, Daniel wondered, as he slowly walked towards Ares. Ares moved parallel to Daniel, as if they were on the edges of an invisible circle, the Goa'uld's expression unreadable.

Daniel swung his sword in a forward arc, swiftly blocked by Ares, his blade horizontal, a silver underline above which green eyes assessed Daniel. Ares pushed him away, both his arms dropping to his side, his torso presented as an easy target. A forward thrust from Daniel was met with Ares sidestepping and pushing Daniel's blade away at the same time, the momentum of the move making Daniel stumble. This time Daniel swung back on impulse and without thought, Ares' sword slicing through the air, both blades meeting and Ares and pushing Daniel away. 

Daniel lunged back forward. Ares spun around, grabbed Daniel's wrist in a tight hold and slipped behind him, pressing in close as he held his sword to Daniel's throat. Daniel was deadly still, the blade on his throat stinging his skin as he swallowed. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the hard insistent body pressed up behind him, the hand holding his wrist, the arm around his shoulder holding the sword to his throat. Daniel pulled at his hand to free it. The grip only tightened. 

"Is that all the anger you possess?" Ares whispered. Daniel swallowed, pulling at his hand again, but the grip didn't relent. Before shoving Daniel away, Ares whispered, "Try harder." 

Daniel grit his teeth as he looked at the sword in his hands, Ares waiting behind him. Daniel turned swiftly and charged at Ares. This time, his sword returned to strike quick after each block. Daniel's fight was fuelled by rage and every now and then he got a little closer to a hit, more by accident than skill. Ares' features twisted in disdain and he blocked Daniel's last attempt without effort before he swept Daniel's legs from under him. Daniel landed hard, jarring his back on the floor, sword falling by his side. He grimaced and shut his eyes, breathing hard, while Ares came to stand over him, feet on either side of Daniel's torso. 

"Your anger blinds you. Fear would have served you better, but then, you do not fear us do you?" Ares asked as he absently stuck the point of his sword into Daniel's shirt and pulled at it. Ares snorted and removed himself from over Daniel, turning to walk away. 

"Can you at least give me a hand up?" Daniel asked hoarsely. 

Ares turned to look at Daniel, looking surprised and then amused by the unexpected plea. He leaned down and held out his free hand. Daniel sat up and grabbed Ares' hand tight, smiling, his other hand reaching out beside him. Once he had the sword, he swung the butt right into Ares' face. Ares grunted out in surprise, falling back and rolling onto his front, his hand going to his face. Daniel dropped the sword, feeling breathless with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Ares was moving slowly, lifting his head up to look at Daniel with blazing eyes, an ugly red gash on his cheek.

"How very human," Ares said. "Attacking always with deceit." 

"You don't know anything about deceit, I suppose," Daniel said, trying to ignore the hammering in his chest. “That's pretty much the Goa'uld default setting, isn't it? Deception?”

Ares slowly got up, looking at the blood on his hand while the wound on his cheek seemed to start shrinking. Daniel watched with fascination as the gash completely disappeared leaving behind only the blood as a reminder that it had ever existed. Ares turned his head, aiming a hooded look in Daniel's direction. 

“Goa'uld,” Ares whispered. He tilted his head, frowning. “Perhaps deception comes easily when you are wearing a human face.”

The door slid open and a guard walked in, bowing his head and avoiding looking at either Ares or Daniel. "Your guest has arrived, my lord." 

"Bring him to our chamber," Ares said instructed. The Jaffa gave a sharp bow and left. Ares stood up, looking a bloody mess, starting towards the doors. "Come, we think you may have an interest in this." 

Daniel shook his head. “I doubt it.”

Ares slowly walked back to Daniel and held out his bloody hand. "Just a moment of your precious time." 

Daniel stared at the floor for a moment. He let go of a heavy sigh and grabbed Ares' outstretched hand as he looked away, allowing himself to be pulled up. Ares let go as soon as Daniel was on his feet and stepped back, letting Daniel lead on towards the doors while he tried not think of Ares' blood which was now staining his hand.

# *

"Well... this is nice," Everett said, making a show of appreciating their barren sandy surroundings.. "Should've brought my beach towel."

“You know the Tok'ra. It's all cloak and dagger with them. They'll probably turn up in shades and raincoats," Jack said, trying not to notice the way Everett was eyeing Kofax, who was sitting next to Sam on the stone steps in front of the Stargate.

Hammond had decided to send Kofax along on the mission for diplomatic purposes, something about it being a bad idea to send bulls into china shops. Everett hadn't looked exactly thrilled by the presence of his team member. Whatever that hell that was about, Jack thought, it was going to end badly.

"O'Neill. There." Teal'c pointed at the two figures dressed in long brown robes and heading in their direction.

"Looks like Obi Wan and his disciple finally decided to put in an appearance." Jack joined Teal'c by the DHD watching the two figures approach. 

When they reached the DHD, the introduction was short. "I am Shy'lac and this is Na'saw. We have been sent to liaise with you. Now, if you will face away, I will dial the coordinates."

"Excuse me?" Everett asked. 

"We wish to keep the coordinates safe. I am sure the council will issue you with coordinates once the base site has been settled." 

"Right," Jack muttered giving everyone the nod to turn about. 

They all turned and heard the DHD buttons being pressed and the corresponding chevrons locking into place. The gate activated.

"Colonel? We are ready to leave," Shy'lac said. 

Jack looked at his team and followed, muttering, "Never an easy way is there?"

# *

Ares had gone straight to his bedroom leaving Daniel to stand around trying to make sense of his captor. He looked at the room, which chamber was identical in size and shape to Daniel's, including the ridiculously large window and the dividing tapestry-curtain that separated the bedroom from the living area. At the far end was a huge rectangular fireplace, the mantle covered in half melted candles. In front of the fireplace were two couches facing each other and separated by a very low wooden table. They couches were identical to the ones in front of the large window. There was also an ornate desk in front of the tapestry-curtain, on top of which were large open books and scrolls.

All over the room there were stands holding many candles in certain states of melt. They were behind the couch facing the window, around the couches in front of the fireplace. Daniel imagined they looked quite spectacular when they were all lit, chasing away the darkness Ares feared. There were also bookshelves with glass doors against the wall opposite the window, holding volume upon volume. Daniel stopped his exploring when the door slid open and he heard someone speak. 

"Lord Ares will be with you in a moment.”

Daniel turned to look at the doorway, feeling glad that he wouldn't be stuck alone with Ares. However that thought turned sour as soon as he saw Apophis. Apophis was staring at Daniel, mirroring his look of shock. The Jaffa who had escorted Apophis in bowed his head and left, leaving Goa'uld and Tau'ri staring at each other. It was Apophis who moved first, a smile of smug superiority spreading across his face.

"Tau'ri," Apophis said.

"Apophis," Daniel said flatly. "Not dead I see. Why doesn't that surprise me?" 

Apophis made himself comfortable on one of the couches, smirking up at Daniel. "If you have wronged Ares, you would be wise to stay in his service because after I am done... you will have no planet to which you can return."

"Is that a threat?" 

"A promise. Now that Sokar and Her'ur are dead, Ares knows my worth and as soon as I have his blessing, I will destroy Abydos and the Tau'ri world. Your people will not trouble me again and I will have avenged Amonet," Apophis' eyes shone as he spoke. 

Avenge Amonet, Daniel thought. What a strange place the universe had become where the one responsible for Sha're's death was also seeking revenge for her loss. He mourned the loss of Amonet, but it didn't matter to him at all that Sha're had been taken from someone too.

"Lost your tongue, Tau'ri? You are as helpless as was your mate." Apophis gave a small laugh of triumph. "She wept many times. You could not save her, what can you possibly do for yourself?"

"Sha're kept fighting until the moment she died," Daniel said quietly as he stared straight into Apophis' eyes. "Even when Amonet was trying to kill me, Sha're came to me and told me she loved me. She was never helpless. Because of her, your son is out there somewhere carrying all the knowledge of the Goa'uld. Your days are numbered. Because of my helpless wife."

Apophis' eyes lit turned bright white as he shot to his feet, face contorted by rage. "You dare..." 

Ares strode into the room freshly attired in black, stopping Apophis from launching into his tirade and bringing him to his feet. Daniel looked at Ares, searching his face to see what this was all about, what new game he was playing. Ares' face held no clues, face expressionless, green eyes too bright outlined by their dark lashes.

"A Tau'ri guest, my lord?" Apophis asked, having calmed down.

Ares responded with a smirk and Daniel turned on his heel to leave. In a tone that suggested Daniel could either choose or be made to choose, Ares said, "You _will_ stay. Will you not?”

Daniel stopped, hands fisted by his sides. Turning back, he watched Ares take a seat opposite Apophis.

"It is a private matter I wish to discuss, my lord," Apophis said, sitting back down.

"Say what you have to say or leave,” Ares said, while Daniel lingered a few feet behind Ares. 

Apophis' jaw clenched, but he still managed a smile and gave Ares a small nod of compliance, "I seek your protection, my lord."

"Surely, you have all the protection you need," Ares said. “It is the reason why so many have failed to kill you, is it not?”

Apophis smiled. "Indeed, my lord, and for that I am truly grateful. I am aware that you possess technology that far exceeds the Tollan, perhaps even the Asgard, and I ask that you will favour me and allow me its use."

Daniel heart seemed to stop for a moment. With technology that rivalled the Tollan and Asgard, Apophis would be unstoppable. And the first thing he would do would be to leave Earth in ruins.

"I know that Sokar was under your protection, but he wished to become you. You saw this with his building of the prison on Netu. He was foolish. You will find me to be more loyal. Perhaps you will favour me and let me prove it you."

"Perhaps," Ares replied.

"He'll double cross you the first chance he gets. If you believe he's going to be your loyal anything you're no way as smart as you think you are," Daniel said.

"My lord, is it not a custom that when one is amongst gods he is to hold his tongue?" Apophis asked, ignoring Daniel.

“What will you do with more technology?" Ares asked.

"I would bring the Goa'uld more worshippers, and destroy those..." Apophis looked at Daniel with a smile, "who commit sacrilege and forget their place."

Daniel watched Ares who had leaned back against the couch, stretching his arm out across its back, tapping his fingers. “If you give him what he wants, he'll only use it against you.”

Ares' fingers stopped tapping, while Apophis' eyes flashed. "The decision is not yours, Tau'ri." 

Ares stood up, turning to look at Daniel. “Lord Apophis is correct. The decision is not yours.”

Behind Ares, Apophis was smiling with victory, rising to his feet. Daniel nodded. “Well, I hope you don't make the wrong one just to prove a point.”

Ares smirked, his eyes sliding away from Daniel as he addressed Apophis. “You have our protection, Apophis, but we must decline you use of our technology. 

"I do not understand," Apophis said.

"You are under our protection, Apophis, and your own technologies are sufficient for you needs."

“But, my lord-" Apophis objected.

"Apophis," Ares said, turning towards the other _god_. “You disagree?”

“No, my lord,” Apophis said tightly. He offered an awkward bow before walking past Ares. He stopped by Daniel for a moment. There was a smile on his face as he quietly told Daniel, “You will pay dearly for this.”

He left the room, poised as ever, his words bouncing around Daniel's head. Turning to look at Ares, Daniel wondered why he had been here at all. Ares had most certainly made up his mind before announcing his decision to Apophis.

“Say what you are thinking,” Ares said.

“I'm thinking, what was the point of all this?”

“You. Watching you, was the point. You did not lay a finger on him, he who has wronged you more than we ever will,” Ares said with a frown.

“I didn't know that was an option,” Daniel said. 

“Revenge is not an option. It is a right,” Ares said. “Look at you. You allowed him to leave, yet you walk shoulder to shoulder with the Shol'va, the one who delivered your mate to Apophis, and the one who ended her life. It has us mystified.”

"Teal'c risked his life to save me and my friends. He left his family so he could help us fight the Goa'uld. He killed Amonet to save my life. It's Apophis who is responsible for Sha're's death. Teal'c is a good man. That's something you couldn't possibly know anything about. What have you ever given up for anyone?"

"You would judge us even if we did the right thing, being of the high morals and principles that you are," Ares replied.

"I have a hard time believing you even know what any of those words mean."

Ares nodded, no smile, no grin, no smugness and no flashing eyes. He looked steeped in thought as he walked back towards the couch. Ares sat down and propped his feet up on the table, looking at the fireplace."You may leave now." 

Daniel frowned, watching as Ares seemed to sink into some vacant-eyed stupor. Daniel left no more wiser about the game this Goa'uld was playing.

# *

At the Tok'ra base they were met by Jacob who led them down a series of winding corridors, before taking them into a narrow long room with a glassy table at its centre. Jack sat down, his eyes on his team. Sam's mouth was drawn tight, Teal'c gaze drifting to her often, eyes warm with concern. One half of SG-2 seemed to be experiencing a whole different issue, both men avoiding looking at each other at all.

Jack withheld a sigh and sat down at the table, shifting uncomfortably on the hard chair. "Ever think about getting a few couches in? Some cushions maybe?" 

Jacob gave Jack an indulgent smile. "So, you guys want to tell me what's going on?"

"In regards to?" Jack asked, brows raised.

"Come on, Jack, give me some credit. Administration problems? That's the worst excuse I've ever heard." Jack looked over at Sam who looked back apprehensively. Jacob sighed. "Look, it's just me and you guys here. No bugs, no moles, no hidden cameras. I thought you trusted me." 

"We did, Dad."

"Did. I don't think I like the sound of that," Jacob said. 

"The Tok'ra know and have known of Ares from the very start. However, you did not disclose this information," Teal'c said when he saw Sam hesitate. 

Jacob frowned at Teal'c. "Teal'c, we didn't know about Ares until you came back from the Shaanteel planet." 

"Teal'c made contact with his symbiote," Sam said. 

Jacob's eyes flashed, Selmak joining in the conversation. He turned to Teal'c. "Did we not advise you that to do so could endanger your life?" 

"You did. But perhaps your motives behind the advice were not to do with my safety. Perhaps it was to ensure the secrets of the Goa'uld remain secret." 

"That is not the way of the Tok'ra," Selmak said. 

"Teal'c's symbiote showed him Ares. Bright as day. Now, we figure if one Goa'uld knows then they all know. Including the Tok'ra. Including you. The question is why you chose not to disclose this little bit of information ," Jack said. 

"When we were looking for SG-1, did you know Ares was responsible for their disappearance?" Kofax asked.

There was a brief silence and all eyes were fixed on Selmak, most of all Sam's. "I am aware how dear Samantha is to Jacob. I would not have jeopardized her life." 

"Gee, thanks," Jack drawled. 

“You didn't answer the question," Sam said, fixing her gaze on Selmak. 

"We did not know he was responsible, though towards the end we did suspect it." 

"We?"Sam said. 

"Myself and Anise." 

"So basically, you've known about Ares all this time," Jack said. 

"Did Dad know?" 

Selmak shook his head slowly. "Your father was unaware. We understand that his relationship with you puts him and us in a difficult position." 

"How do we know you're not lying?" Sam asked. "The host and symbiote are connected. If one knows something, so does the other." 

"In the Goa'uld, the symbiote invades the host brain so it is able to access anything it wishes. Through this the host also has access to the Goa'uld mind. Even so, the Goa'uld has the power to withhold things from the host. In the Tok'ra, we blend. We do not invade the host. We share only what we wish to share. We do not inflict our whole memory on the host. It would be too much." 

"That's not the impression you gave us when you blended with, Jacob," Jack said. 

"We cannot tell you everything, Colonel. The Tok'ra is a covert resistance group, therefore we must keep some things secret. The Goa'uld are aware of how we hide information from our hosts. It is how they are now trying to infiltrate the Tok'ra. They invade a host partially and the host is not even aware if he or she is carrying a Tok'ra or a Goa'uld." 

"So, why _are_ you hiding this from your hosts?" Sam asked. 

"As yet, no one knows where Ares' home is. Ares thrives on his invisibility. He is a Goa'uld who rarely shows himself. This has given him much hold and power. If there were Tok'ra that knew of him the news would travel to him quickly."

"How?" Jack said. Selmak didn't speak. He looked down at the table. Jack nodded. "You know there's a spy amongst you, don't you?"

Selmak looked up and nodded. "We have suspected it for some time."

"And again, you didn't bother sharing this information," Jack said. 

"We did not deem it necessary." 

"A member of my team is missing. If you weren't so involved in withholding every piece of information that comes your way, we could have been closer to finding Daniel."

An uncomfortable silence pervaded the room. 

"What now?" Sam asked.

"You will be examined by myself, Aldwin and Anise. Perhaps you have come across something that will help us against Ares." 

"Well, always glad to help," Jack's said, feeling anything but glad.

Selmak gave a nod of understanding to Jack and turned to face Teal'c. "Teal'c, I must advise you once again to cease contact with your symbiote. There are memories that perhaps you would not be able to cope with. For a Jaffa it is dangerous as you are not even partially blended. Your minds are not melded. The symbiote can cause you great pain.”

Teal'c gave a polite nod, though no indication of compliance.

“Jacob will show you all to the quarters assigned to you," Selmak said bowing his head slightly before Jacob returned, looking stunned.

"Heard all that?" Jack said.

"Heard it, saw it, felt it," Jacob said. "Makes sense why you guys have so little faith in us."

# *

The great hall was filled with people, music and dancers and Ares moved between his guests, all eyes on him and Leya could see why. His hair shone thick and shiny, the black of it darker than the night sky. His olive skin was flawless, making his green eyes shine like emeralds. He wore black velvet pants with leather knee length boots, over which he wore a thigh length black velvet jacket, which was buttoned from the neck down, hiding away his precious dagger. Today he was without the ribbon device that often adorned one hand, wearing a single silver ring on his forefinger. Leya could have watched him all night.

He was stunning to everyone. All eyes were on him wherever he stood in the huge hall. Except for one pair of blue eyes that had failed to come here to gaze upon his god. Leya watched Ares as he walked around, knowing that everyone was watching him with lust in their hearts. He walked about as though unaware of the attention, drinking from his cup, his eyes hinting at faraway thoughts. Leya could tell exactly when he realised the Tau'ri wasn't there. His face became hard, he looked affronted, his pride wounded. Leya felt heat rise in her chest.

Leya walked up behind Ares. "How goes it, my lord?" 

Ares turned to face Leya. He looked her up and down. "You have once again outdone yourself in arranging the festivities."

"Thank you, my lord." Leya smiled, revelling in the attention of her most beloved. But it didn't last long as Ares turned back around his eyes still searching. Leya went and stood in front of Ares to pull his attention to her again. "How are you finding the food? I supervised all preparation to make sure it is as you like it." 

Ares' gaze absently came to settle on her. "We have not eaten yet. But we are sure it will be as it always is."

"I will get you something then." Leya turned to go. 

Ares grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned back to smile at him, relishing the heat of his hand wrapped around hers. "Where is our guest? We put him into your care, Leya.”

Leya's smile disappeared. "There was a time when you would enjoyed my company, my lord." 

Ares let go of her hand. His voice was deep as he spoke, his eyes flashing away the green. "Jealousy does not become you." 

"Forgive me, my lord. I..." Leya said, suddenly ashamed at the way she had just begged him to adore her. 

"Where is he?" 

"In his chamber the last I saw him," Leya said, averting Ares' gaze. "I sent him his meal, but it came back untouched."

"Why did you not see to him then? Is it not what we have asked of you?" 

Leya felt her usually dormant temper beginning to flare. "I am not the Tau'ri's mother, my lord. I cannot make him do what he does not wish to do." 

Ares stared at Leya. It wasn't an expression she wanted directed at her, full of disdain and irritation. "This insolent tone, it is not a quality we appreciate. Or endure. Find your manners, and find them quick." 

Ares began to walk away. Leya quickly ran after him and grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked down at her. 

"Forgive me, my lord. I am deserved of your anger. You have been so good to me that sometimes I forget my good fortune. Please... forgive me." Ares unwrapped her tightly clenched fingers from around his arm. "I am still your most loyal and devoted Leya. I... I know something valuable. I know how to make Daniel trust you and think only of serving you. I can help." 

He was paying attention now. Of course he was paying attention now.

# *

Daniel was sitting on the couch, feet up against the edge of the table and open book in lap. He had stopped reading it a while back and was more interested in the two moons in the sky, one large and looming close, the other small and hanging far behind. He wondered if the second one had always been there or if he had just noticed it now. So deep was his concentration he didn't even hear the door slide open and shut when Ares walked in. Daniel turned his head slowly to see Ares standing beside the arm of the couch a silver goblet in his hand.

"Your god brings you libations." Ares put the goblet down on the table, filled with blood red wine. "We were most disappointed that you did not make an appearance. If you were not so busy loathing us, you may have enjoyed the experience." 

"Loathing is more time consuming than you imagine," Daniel said, turning his attention to the book in his lap.

Ares sat down on the table so he was directly in front of Daniel. Daniel remained with his feet on the table, next to Ares. "We come here tonight to extend our hand in friendship. You are not happy. And while you are here, you will never be happy. You are also not so important that we cannot let you go. Also, your miserable countenance causes us great irritation."

Daniel frowned at Ares, not just with distrust, but with an expression he knew would have told Ares that Daniel was questioning his own sanity. Again.

"You wish to leave? You can leave." Ares suddenly got up from the table, his eyes glowing. Daniel continued to frown. "Well, say something. Use that petulant mouth of yours over which you have no control."

"You're letting me go," Daniel said flatly. 

"Why? Do you wish to stay?" Ares asked, with a strange little curl of his lip. 

"I think we both know the answer is no," Daniel said. 

"Then leave. We will not ask you for something in return and will not threaten you with the destruction of your dull little planet. You are not..." 

"Worth the effort, I know, you said." 

Ares looked at Daniel long and hard. "You have nothing here to stay for and much to go back to. Yes?" 

"Just my whole life," Daniel said with a nod, still quite unsure of what was happening. 

"Then, tomorrow you go home." Ares turned around and started to walk towards the door. 

"Ares," Daniel said, just before he reached door. "Thank you. I never expected you would-" 

Ares turned and smirked. "Of course not. It is in your nature, human." 

Without another word, Ares turned and stalked out of the room. Daniel frowned and said to no one in particular, "I think I just got dumped."

# *

Tom and Michael were taken to a small room with two beds, a table and a dresser in the corner with a pitcher of chilled water, and glasses. Tom couldn't help but wonder exactly how long the Tok'ra were expecting to keep them there. He sighed and sat down on his bed. Michael was sitting at the table scribbling something away on his notepad. Ordinarily Tom would have said something, anything, but right now it seemed they both had nothing left to say.

Even so...

"We should talk," Tom said.

Michael stopped writing and looked up from his notepad. "Yeah."

“Look,” Tom said, looking down at his hands, “I know you don't like the idea of me... of... What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to... I'm not-”

“Oh my god, stop,” Michael said. Tom looked up to see the other man grimacing. “Nothing could ever be more painful than this conversation. Seriously, _nothing_.”

Tom scowled. “Yeah. Well, what do you suggest?”

“Truce,” Michael said. “I suggest a truce, where we don't talk. About anything that makes me want to jump out of a window.”

Tom rolled his eyes, but ended up nodding in agreement. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Michael blew out a breath. “Good. There's enough going on right now without, well, _this_.”

Tom shrugged. “We work for the SGC, there's always something going on.”

Michael nodded, opening his mouth to say something but stopping when Anise walked into the room. "Major Everett, Doctor Kofax. It is good to see you again.”

Tom got up from the bed, nodding. “Anise.”

"Freya," Michael quickly corrected him. 

"Freya," Tom amended. “Is there something we can help you with?" 

Freya placed a small box on the table, smiling at Michael. "Anise and I heard of your arrival and thought to ask if there was anything we could do for you.”

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Michael said, smiling. 

"Can you tell us anything about these examinations?" Tom asked. 

"I have been assigned to Colonel O'Neill as we have worked together before. Selmak will be talking to Major Carter as Jacob has requested it and Aldwin will be talking to Teal'c," Freya said, taking a seat opposite Michael. 

"Right," Tom said. "So you're here because...?"

"I noticed Doctor Kofax is injured,” she said.

Michael looked down at his foot and pulled a face. "Yeah. It's mostly annoying, nothing serious." 

Freya nodded and opened the box to reveal a healing device. "Anise felt that perhaps you would appreciate it if we healed the injury." 

"Actually... it's _really_ annoying," Michael said, glancing at Tom and then back at Freya.

Freya smiled. "I can imagine. If you give me some of your time I can heal it within moments." 

"I'd like that. Thank you,” Michael said. Freya began to slip on the healing device and Tom threw Michael a frown, one that hopefully conveyed his concern over crazy alien technology. Michael said, “I'm sure it's quite safe.”

Freya smiled and nodded. “You do not have to worry, Doctor. The healing devices only enhance your body's own healing ability.”

Tom nodded and told Michael, “I'm just going go check if we can update Hammond." 

"Sure," Michael said, working on the laces of his boot.

Tom walked out into the corridor and wondered how the hell a guy was supposed to figure out directions in a place that looked the same wherever he looked. It was only natural that he would end up getting lost. 

At least, that would be his excuse.

# *

Daniel was flicking through an interesting book in a language which completely eluded him. He was close to putting it away when the door slid open and Leya walked in to sit down opposite Daniel at the table. "You seem happy."

Daniel frowned at her. "I do?"

"Yes. You do. Because you are going home," Leya said with a smile.

Daniel pointed at Leya. "Ah."

"I spoke to Lord Ares. I told him how unhappy you were here. He did not realize the extent of your unhappiness until last night. He was most saddened. I told him that the only thing that would make you happy was if you could go home. It seems he listened." 

Daniel nodded. "Why would you do that?" 

"You were unhappy. It is not right you should stay here, unless you want to." 

"Thank you," Daniel said, somewhat surprised by Leya's sudden insight. "I appreciate it. It's amazing that you got through to him."

"Because I am just a silly little servant?" Leya asked, her smile tightening and not looking so polite.

Daniel shook his head. "No. Because the Goa'uld aren't accustomed to being reasoned with. In my experience."

Leya watched him silently for a moment. "Do you know what he is doing right now?"

Daniel shook his head. "Finding new hosts. Killing more people. Enslaving worlds. Does it really matter?" 

Leya nodded, a small smile on her lips. "He is finding you a suitable parting gift." 

Daniel frowned, trying to imagine the overbearing system lord shopping for leaving presents. "Well, he really doesn't have to." 

"He does not wish for you to forget him." 

Daniel laughed. "Somehow... I don't think I will. Not without medication."

"You still hate him." Daniel didn't answer. "Had you been someone else, you would have served your purpose and been cast aside by now. For you, he has made allowances. Perhaps the problem is not with him, but with you. Perhaps you are the one incapable of opening your mind." 

"It's nothing personal. His kind... I can't forget what he is," Daniel answered simply. 

"In Lord Ares you will find an ally who will do his utmost to protect your planet. He will destroy your enemies at your command. He is the most powerful of the system lords. He rules without opposition. Would it be a disadvantage to have him as your friend? Accept his friendship. You will not regret it. If not for yourself, do it for your people." 

Daniel knew there was some sense to Leya's words, but Ares was still a Goa'uld, and there was no Goa'uld who made a good ally, even if Daniel momentarily wondered whether he could get Ares to make Apophis kneel at his feet. If he could make Apophis beg forgiveness for every crime he had committed. Daniel shook his head, horrified his mind had even allowed such thoughts. It was so easy to go down that path. The Harsesis child had shown him how easy it was to travel the path of evil.

"Think on it, Daniel," Leya said. "The friendship of the most powerful god should not be taken lightly." 

Deny the battle, Daniel thought, deny the battle.

# *

Roman had been watching Ares for a while now, pounding one press up after another, sweat dripping off onto the shining floor. His black hair was hanging damp and his back and shoulders were shining from exertion. The muscles of his arms were rippling with each movement and he made no sound or action to indicate that he was anywhere near tired of this. Roman picked a sword and went to stand in front of Ares, his sword in front of his master's face.

Green eyes climbed up the sword and then came to rest on Roman's face. Ares lowered his eyes to look at the sword again and then back at Roman. Ares swiftly got up and grabbed a sword from the rack. Striding towards Roman, he threw a backward slice of the sword and as Roman blocked the attack, he knew this wasn't going to be a graceful example of Ares' ability. Ares pushed Roman away and then attacked again. Their swords clashed with a force which made Roman feel as though his bones might shatter. 

The tip of Ares' sword sliced across Roman's bare chest. Seconds later a red line appeared across Roman's chest. Roman stumbled back, his free hand instantly going to the blood that was running down onto his stomach. Ares stopped his advance only for a second before lunging back at his opponent. Roman fought back, this time with real anger. Ares sulked over being unable to acquire another willing pet, and he was taking out his anger on his most loyal subject. This time Roman felt no need for restrain.

Roman swung his sword and made contact with Ares' arm. Within seconds a line of red appeared before blooming and bleeding. Stunned, Ares stopped and looked at his arm and then at Roman. Glad for the distraction, Roman punched Ares in the face with the butt of his sword. Stumbling back, Ares tripped and fell on the floor, his lip split and bloody. Ares licked the bloody cut on his lip as the gash on his arm was already began to disappear behind the bloody mess it had made.

Ares got up, sword in hand, his face contorted by fury. Their swords clashed again, this time causing Ares to lose his sword. He came back with jabbing fists and a jarring hit that made Roman drop his sword. Ares threw a punch which connected with Roman's jaw. He managed to recover quickly somehow and threw a succession of punches at Ares' ribs. Ares, stunned, reeled back with his arms falling to his sides. Roman saw the opening and a threw a right jab at his stomach and a hard punch to the face. Ares avoided falling by lunging forward and throwing his arms around Roman's midsection, pushing him to the floor. 

A struggle on the floor ensued until Roman felt a hard punch to his face that landed him hard on his back and kept him there. Ares moved to straddle his hips and grip his wrists, keeping them pinned above his head. Roman looked up at Ares, struggling against his hold. Ares pulled his wrists up and slammed them down on the hard floor. Roman grimaced in pain and closed his eyes, saying nothing; he knew his god's tantrums well. 

Ares let go of Roman's wrists and sat up, his eyes on the angry red slash across Roman's chest. He met Roman's eyes, but didn't seem to really see him at all. Ares made a sound, like a hum, patting Roman's chest and getting up. Roman remained lying on the floor, closing his eyes and listening to Ares walk away. When Ares left the room, Roman finally let himself groan in pain.

# *

Jack was sniffing the contents of a metallic pitcher when he felt as though he was being watched, he turned to find Teal'c looking at him quizzically. Jack put the pitcher down. "Cosy huh?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow as he surveyed the room. "Indeed." 

Jack sat down at the table, Teal'c joining him. "So?" 

"It is hard to say." 

"Yeah. I don't think it's Selmak. Not after Netu. I mean, we saved his snaky little butt from frying to death." 

"I believe the spy to be either Anise or Aldwin." 

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me? Just like that?" 

"They will be the ones interrogating us. It is safe to assume that one of them has been spying for Ares. General Carter has reasoned they offered themselves for this task because we have worked with them before. However, that is not completely true. We have in fact worked with many Tok'ra." 

"Right... and you don't think it's a little easy to be making these assumptions?" 

"O'Neill, you will recall that we were quite late in realizing that Martouf was a zatarc." 

"Right. Martouf. So explain again why it has to be Aldwin or Anise and not some other snake head walking around here." 

"It is ni'shak." 

"Right. And that is...?"

Teal'c looked at Jack. "It is what you would call... a hunch." 

"A hunch. Well, we've gone on less." 

"Indeed." 

They sat quietly for a moment and then Jack spoke. "Aldwin, it has to be." 

"Your reasoning?" 

"Let's see. Clue number one, he tried to blow Netu up." 

"By order of the Tok'ra council, O'Neill." 

"While we were still on it." 

"He also helped with the escape, O'Neill." 

"After you pointed a zat in his face, sure." 

"You must also remember that Anise played a great part in your rescue. She was the one who recognized the nishta. The report also stated that she was the one who suggested to check for transportation rings in the shrine." 

"Thus helping to find us, Teal'c." 

"Or to lure SG-2 into a trap. You will recall that we were almost on the verge of escape with the help of Porus." 

"And I guess the Tok'ra council is using us to find out who their spy is. Not to find Daniel, but to get intel on Ares. Right?" 

"Indeed." 

"You think they ever do anything out of the kindness of their hearts?" 

Teal'c gave Jack a resigned look. "It is most unlikely."

# *

Daniel had been pacing when he heard the door slide open and turned to see Ares walk in, a long object in one hand wrapped in a silken red material, a small black sack in the other hand. He looked less formal than usual, his shirt still black, but loose and gauzy, partially unlaced so the silver dagger that hung against his chest was in full view. His hair looked wet and his face flushed, making Daniel wonder what a power mad Goa'uld did in his spare time.

"We are here to give you this," Ares said as he shoved the sack in his hand towards Daniel. 

Daniel took it and emptied it out on the nearby table. The contents turned out be his handgun, watch, notepad and pen, flash light, camcorder, his spare pair of glasses, which he promptly put on, a medical kit, food rations and... 

"GDO," Daniel muttered. He realized just then that the iris codes would have been locked out after twenty-four hours. Forty-eight at the most. And how long had he been here? He didn't have a clue, but it was definitely more than forty-eight hours. 

"Something is the matter?" Ares asked. 

"It's a GDO. It sends a code to open the shield on our gate. The code's locked out if you're missing more than forty-eight hours." 

"So it is of no use to you?" 

"Not so much," Daniel said. 

Ares took the GDO, turning it over in his hand. "Perhaps we can send you somewhere else. Your Tok'ra friends."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Ares. "Sure. I could lead you right to them and we can all have a great big get together." 

"What amazing logic," Ares said dryly. "We do look forward to your departure, Daniel. Your constant suspicion is most tiring. Your ridiculous shield is of no consequence to us. It will not stop you from returning home. We have the technology to melt it into ornaments if we wish." 

Daniel gave a nod, smiling. "I wasn't making an accusation." 

"We think you will find you were. Here. Take this," Ares said shoving the other object he held into Daniel's hand. "Your parting gift. It is the custom." 

"That's not necessary, you don't have, I mean, I wasn't really a guest."

Ares rolled his eyes again and grabbed the object from Daniel's hand and began to walk towards the door. Daniel watched, mouth still open with his unfinished sentence in the air. Daniel realized that perhaps pissing of the most powerful Goa'uld who had promised to send him home was probably not a good idea. 

"Wait! Wait." Ares stopped and turned back, looking rather surprised. "I'm sorry. I... I'd like to accept your gift if you still want me to have it," 

Daniel said in his most diplomatic tone. Ares handed Daniel the gift. Daniel unwrapped it from the silk covering to find a sword. "It is our sword."

"Um... thank you," Daniel said unsure of what else to say 

"We have had this almost four thousand years. It is everything that Ares is. We have fought, won and lost many battles with this. It is the thunderbolt of Zeus. The only thing he ever gave to us." 

"The thunderbolt of Zeus?" Daniel looked down at the sword. He knew the Goa'uld had used ancient myths to enslave people by acting out the parts of certain gods, but he was now seeing the possibility that perhaps some of these gods had existed in some capacity from which the myths were born. The thunderbolt of Zeus as a sword seemed quite plausible.

"That's... wow," Daniel said, turning the sword over in his hand. 

"Once the thunderbolt of Zeus, then the sword of Ares. Now a relic that belongs to Daniel of the Tau'ri." Ares said, giving the sword a strange subdued look. “It amazes even us that it has stood the test of time so well.”

Daniel stared at Ares. "I'm not sure I can take this. It's too important." 

"Important?" 

Daniel couldn't carry the responsibility of taking something so valuable whilst hating the person who was giving it to him. Something about that just didn't sit right. "It's... thousands of years old. It's... it's history." 

"You are a scholar," Ares said. 

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know I..."

"Take it," Ares almost whispered. "It is an easy object to part with. This belongs to a time we have no wish to recall."

Daniel looked back at Ares, desperate to hang on to the hate he felt. But antagonizing Ares wasn't going to help him or Earth. Daniel nodded. "Thank you. I'll uh..." 

"Take great care of it." 

Daniel thought of what Leya had said. Of Ares as a friend. Whether he was sincere or not, he had proved he was different. In a way, that was much more unsettling. It was easier to divide the Goa'uld into to black and white. Ares was nothing but grey. Nevertheless, Daniel put aside the sword and held out his hand. "Thank you."

Ares looked at the hand, tilting his head and frowning. Then he looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

Daniel pulled back his hand, smiling tightly. "Okay. That seems fair."

Ares smirked. "Come. It is time you left. We have many things to do."

Daniel nodded slowly. "I'm sure you do."

Ares narrowed his eyes, smirking as he turned away. Daniel looked at the sword and picked up his things, following the Goa'uld out, wondering if this was really the day he went home.

# *

Tom was beginning to resent being a part of this mission. After he was told he couldn't contact Earth until they had the council's approval, Tom skulked down the corridor trying to find his way back. So many tunnels and all of them identical. He walked past yet another room without a door, noticing a man standing with his back to the corridor. Curiosity taking the better of him, Tom watched. As if sensing a presence the man turned around, a small silver globe in his hand. The man smiled and nodded, quickly putting the globe away.

"Major Everett. I'm with Colonel O'Neill?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Major. May I be of any assistance?"

Tom nodded. "I was just heading back to my room. You're Aldwin, right?"

"I am."

Tom nodded again. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later."

Tom took a detour to find Colonel O'Neill, but he along with Major Carter and Teal'c was now missing. Back in his room he found Michael walking around, flexing his foot. Tom stood and watched from the doorway.

"Snake gone?"

"Her name's Freya and yes. She's gone. This is amazing. I mean, it's still a little stiff, but look, no pain."

"I still wouldn't make it a habit to go around playing with Goa'uld technology. I think it is required reading material what happen to Jackson with that sarcophagus."

"Freya said the device uses the body's natural regenerative powers. Only it enhances them so the result is immediate. Amazing."

"Yeah, you said."

"Did you get through to General Hammond?" 

"No. We're not allowed apparently." Tom paused for a moment, looked out of the door and then quickly walked right up to Michael, startling him slightly.

Tom rolled his eyes at Michael's expression. "Don't get excited, I've just got something sensitive to tell you."

"You? Sensitive? Isn't that what's called a paradox? And I'm not getting excited, so there's no need to be a jerk."

"Aldwin's got one of those globe things. You know, the communication globes? I think we just found our spy."

"I know," Michael said, casually, as he sat down at the table. 

"What?" 

"I know." Michael looked up at Tom. 

"How?" 

"Freya told me." 

"Okay, call me a little dense..."

"Just a little?" 

Tom rolled his eyes. "You want to elaborate on this a bit?" 

Michael cautiously looked at the doorway and then nodded to Tom to sit down. Tom dragged a chair to sit in front of Michael. Michael leaned in close and whispered. "Freya told me that Aldwin was packing some of his stuff this morning. As far as everyone knows, he's not due to go anywhere." 

Tom's eyes shifted for a moment as he thought. "So, he gets the information he needs and skips town? Wait." 

"What?" Michael 

"If she knows this, why hasn't she told anyone else?" 

"She said the council know, but they want Aldwin to think he's getting away with it. They're hoping to follow him. She said the reason they're hiding this from us is because we'll stop him from leaving to find out where Daniel is." 

Tom stared at him open mouthed. "I can't believe this. This is a new low. Even for the Tok'ra. I've gotta find the colonel." Tom got up to leave. Michael quickly grabbed his wrist. "I already tried." 

"And?" 

"I tried to find them, but they've been taken to an undisclosed area of the facility for privacy purposes. The Tok'ra's words, not mine." Michael let go of Tom's wrist. 

"What is this? The fucking Pentagon?" Tom paced the room. 

"So... what do we do now?" 

Tom sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He looked lost for a few seconds and then got back up. "Get your stuff. I think we should find out where they are before they end up disappearing again."

# *

Jack sat back, the device inserted into his temple and a wire attachment taped on his wrist.

"What is this? A lie detector test?" Jack eyed the wires sceptically.

"No, it is simply to make the test reliable and accurate, Colonel. You have nothing to worry about," Anise spoke. 

"Right," Jack held back a bucket load of anecdotes where the Tok'ra's reassurances stood for squat.

Anise switched on the black box the wires were trailing into, "We are ready now." 

"Peachy," Jack muttered. 

"State your name, Colonel." 

"Jack O'Neill." 

"You are the commander of the unit SG-1?"

"Yes," Jack said, already feeling himself getting annoyed.

# *

"You say your impression was that Ares had much information regarding you and your team," Selmak said.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to exert some kind of control over the images the device was randomly flashing up. "Yeah, Daniel said Ares knew about Sha're, he knew about our involvement in the deaths of Sokar, Hathor, Ra, Seth, Chronos..." 

"With due respect Samantha, that knowledge is widely available and of no consequence." 

Sam tried to keep a lid on her emotions, but after about half an hour the whole interrogation was starting to get a bit annoying. "Daniel said Ares knew about him, that Daniel opened the Earth gate." 

_Jack, he said he knew everything about us. He was watching us with the Shaanteel. We're here because we told them about the Goa'uld_

The words spoken in the dark of the cell suddenly ambushed Sam out of nowhere. It felt strange to hear Daniel's voice so clearly even though he was so far away.

"Samantha?" 

"Daniel said Ares was watching us with the Shaanteel. He arranged for us to be taken because we were telling them about the Goa'uld."

# *

"Teal'c you must keep your mind away from the vision you have spoken of. The memory device will only make it worse," Aldwin said as he watched Teal'c's jaw clench as he experienced some hidden memory not meant for him.

"I am fine," Teal'c said, regaining his composure. 

"I will continue then. You say Daniel said Ares is very powerful." 

_He said everyone's afraid of him. So afraid they don't even say his name. He said that all the Goa'ulds we got rid of were nothing._

"Teal'c?" 

Teal'c closed his eyes and focused on the voice. "Ares told Daniel Jackson that the Goa'uld deaths we were responsible for are of no consequence to him. Unless you saw Hathor, Chronos and Ra as inconsequential, I would take that to mean that Ares is indeed powerful. It is something I have also felt in my vision." 

Teal'c closed his eyes tight as another flash appeared in front of his eyes. This time it was different. Ares was standing over him. He was holding him by the throat, squeezing it slowly as his ribbon device began to heat up. He couldn't breath as the device began to burn his throat and the hand tightened. 

"Teal'c! You must control this!" Aldwin shouted grabbing Teal'c's face and trying to make him focus on his eyes. "Teal'c!" 

Teal'c could only let out a contorted cry as the pain became unbearable.

# *

"No! God! Stop!" Sam yelled as an unexpected memory ferociously attacked her mind.

"Sam? Sam. What is it Sam?" Sam was on the ground, on her knees, her eyes shut. Jacob crouched next to her as she braced her hands against the floor. "Sam?" 

Sam couldn't hear anything. The dream that had plagued her since returning was now revealing itself to her. She was on Netu and Bynarr stood behind her with the device that had electrocuted her. She was once again Jolinar. But something was wrong. Something was different. The next flash of memory brought her to Bynarr's room. He was leering at her as she stood wearing the clothes he had somehow procured for her. They were sleazy and solely for his benefit. He then slowly came to her and started to kiss her. She didn't want to respond but somehow found herself doing so against her will. She was sure that she was screaming for him to stop and she was trying with all her might to escape, but her body refused to comply. His hands were everywhere, groping and kneading her flesh.

_Please, do not let this happen to me._

The words were spoken but they never left her mouth and the realization struck. The words had never been intended for Bynarr. They had been intended for the only one who could have heard them. The one called Jolinar.

# *

"Did Daniel Jackson speak of the purpose of his visits to Ares?"

"They weren't visits," Jack said. "He was taken to work for Ares." 

"Did he tell you the purpose of this work?" 

_He has this scroll. It's got the Ancients' writing on it. He wants me to translate it. I think he's looking for something. Something the Ancients hid and don't want the Goa'uld to find._

"He said Ares had him translating something."

"What was it?" 

Jack frowned, "I can't really say. It's... fuzzy." 

"You must try and remember. It may be of help in finding Doctor Jackson." 

_He has this scroll. It's got the Ancients' writing on it. He wants me to translate it. I think he's looking for something. Something the Ancients hid and don't want the Goa'uld to find_

# *

"Teal'c?" Aldwin looked at Teal'c as the shudders subsided.

"I am well," Teal'c blocked every thought of Ares from his mind. 

"We will stop this in a moment,Teal'c. There are just a few more things." 

Teal'c looked at Aldwin and nodded, a slight tingling still around his throat where he had felt Ares' hand. 

"You spoke of scrolls, Teal'c. Did Daniel tell you anything about what was in them?" 

"He did not. He simply said the scrolls spoke of something hidden by the Ancients. Hidden from the Goa'uld."

"Was there anything else?" 

_I think I figured something out. The scroll says something is hidden, or buried within. I don't think we're digging for naquadah here._

"The mountain. It was Daniel Jackson's belief that we were not digging for naquadah. He believed that something was hidden within the mountain. Something of importance." 

Teal'c looked at Aldwin. Aldwin's face was blank and expressionless. He also looked as though if he could he would run out of the room immediately. 

"Perhaps you know what it is that Ares seeks. Perhaps it is your hope that Daniel Jackson disclosed its whereabouts and that we will lead you to it." Teal'c was up, having pulled the device from his temple. 

Aldwin stepped back, "I am merely trying to gather information, Teal'c. That is all." 

"And for whom do you gather this information?" 

Aldwin panicked. "What is your insinuation?" 

"Perhaps the purpose of your questioning is to assess how much we know and whether it is enough to jeopardize the search for this object." 

"And how will this information serve me?" 

"You will tell me the answer to that." Teal'c took another step forward, but Aldwin reached for the zat hooked to his belt and it was ready to fire in a second. 

"I will be leaving Teal'c. I mean you no harm. Do not make me use this. I cannot tell you anything, but whatever you think of me, it is wrong." 

"I do not concur," Teal'c moved only to feel the zat blast him square in the chest.

# *

Tom and Michael rounded the corner and walked into Aldwin who seemed agitated and in an extreme hurry.

"Hey, there you are. We've been looking for you. You finished with the questioning?" Tom asked. 

"Yes, it is finished. You may see your friends shortly." 

"What's wrong with now?" Michael asked. 

"It is a most exhausting procedure not to mention traumatic. You should give them time to calm down. I must leave you now. I have been called to other duties." Aldwin started to walk past, but Tom stopped him placing a hand on his chest. 

"No. I think you should wait here. Michael? Why don't you go check on the others? I'll wait here with Aldwin." 

"Perhaps later, Major," Aldwin said, pulling out his zat and firing two shots. 

Tom fell first and saw Michael fall next to him as Aldwin stepped over them both and disappeared down the corridor.

When his vision cleared, Colonel O'Neill stood over him, slapping his face, General Carter hovering close behind. "Everett." 

Tom shook his head and blinked, letting himself be pulled up. "Son of a bitch zatted me, I can't believe I didn't see it coming."

"Yeah, I know. He got Teal'c too. See where he went?" O'Neill asked. 

"He's probably heading to the surface," Michael said from beside Tom. 

"Jacob?" O'Neill said, patting Tom on the back as he got his bearings. 

General Carter was already moving down the corridor. "I know. Let's go."

# *

Daniel watched the first chevron lock, Ares watching next to him. One by one the chevrons lit up, until the gate stopped dialling altogether.

"My lord, the gateway is not connecting," the Jaffa by the DHD spoke. 

"It seems it is most pointless for us to keep servants since things are only done correctly when we do them ourselves," Ares said as he walked over to the DHD and pushed the Jaffa out of the way. 

Ares reached towards the DHD and then seemed to sink into thought. His hand drew back and he looked at Daniel, gesturing for him to come close. "Perhaps it is better if do this. After all, I am sure you know the coordinates better than anyone else.

Daniel went to the DHD, Ares moving aside, and began to dial the gate. The chevrons engaged, except for the last one. The gate remained silent.

Daniel looked at Ares, who was frowning. He looked across at a Jaffa and told him to fix the problem. He seemed to be avoiding Daniel's eyes. After a moment, he looked at Daniel. "Perhaps, we should try from elsewhere."

Daniel watched Ares dial another gate. This time the gate came to life, the wormhole spiralling out and being sucked back in. "Come." 

Flanked by six guards, Ares and Daniel stepped through the gate. Daniel instantly recognized where they were from the arranged rocks and serpent headed Jaffa. 

"Chulak?" Daniel said, "Why are we here?" 

"To see if you can reach your planet from here," Ares said simply. "Try."

Daniel went to the DHD and began to dial. His hand faltered on the last symbol and just stayed suspended above it for a moment. Ares' hand suddenly came to rest on top of his hand and pushed down. Daniel swallowed nervously as the symbol lit and then Ares moved Daniel's hand to press the red centre. 

Nothing. The gate lay still and quiet. 

Ares frowned at Daniel. Daniel didn't say anything. He just looked at the gate. There was only one reason for the gate to not work. If it was buried or destroyed. Daniel turned to look at Ares. "Back to Olympus, I guess."

Ares nodded back slowly. "For now."

Daniel smiled. Then he handed Ares his sword back. "Guess I won't be needing this for a while, either."

Ares took the sword, blinking slowly, his green eyes looking tinted with sparks of brightness. He nodded to Daniel and turned to his Jaffa. "To Olympus."

Daniel stiffened and watched the gate dial, almost proud that he had never believed Ares for a moment.

# *

Weapons at the ready, Jacob led them to the rings, telling them he would follow with Tok'ra back up. A moment later they all stood on the sandy ground. They ran through the beginnings of a sandstorm, trying to follow Aldwin's tracks the best they could.

"I see the gate!" Everett shouted. 

"O'Neill! Aldwin!" Teal'c said, and Jack spotted the shrouded man running towards the DHD. 

They picked up the pace, but Jack knew it was already too late. Aldwin was at the DHD and was beginning to dial the address. 

"Aldwin! Stop!" Jack shouted at the top of his voice. 

Aldwin's head snapped around to see the five of them advancing towards him. He pressed the red centre of the DHD and began to run towards the gate. The gate activated and Aldwin sped up. 

"Aldwin!" Jack fired but missed. 

Aldwin reached the gate and then dove the last few inches. Teal'c, Sam, Tom and Jack came to stop inches from the gate just staring at the shimmering pool through which Aldwin had just disappeared. Kofax caught up and waved his notepad. 

"I've got the address," he shouted through the noise of the wind. 

Jack looked at Kofax and nodded. "Okay, we're going after him, you guys tell Hammond what happened here." 

Jack took a step forward only to be stopped by Everett stepping in front. "Sir, what are you doing?" 

"He's the only one who can help us find Daniel." 

"With all due respect, sir, you have no idea what's on the other side of this gate," Everett yelled over the noise of the wind.

"Aldwin is on the other side." 

"For all you know you could be walking into a Goa'uld ambush." 

Jack gave Everett an even look. "I know. Wouldn't be the first time." 

"Colonel, don't be insane. We can gate back to Earth, get a MALP to check it out-" 

"It'll be too late." 

"We should hurry, before the gate disengages," Sam said. 

"Get back to the SGC. Tell Hammond what the situation is. We'll be back," Jack told Everett before turning to his team. "Let's go."

Sam and Teal'c stepped through the gate and Jack followed them both into the unknown.

# *

He was dreaming of a blue pool of white, shimmering with promise. Drawn towards it, Daniel followed the light automatically, not even feeling his feet touch the ground. Only, when he stepped through, there was water, cold, freezing his lungs. He tried to swim to the surface, but it felt miles away. A hand touched his shoulder, turning him the water and making him look into a pair of glowing eyes. When he reached for her, Sha're stilled, dead and pale, but her eyes carried on glowing. Daniel gasped as he sat up, heart hammering in his chest. He held on tight to the back of the couch, blinking sweat from his eyes.

"Nightmares?" 

Daniel turned to look across from the couch to the dining table where Misha was sitting, wearing a red dress, drink in her hand, legs elegantly crossed, her posture straight and swan-like. Today her grey and white hair was around her shoulders. Whatever her age, she was still a beautiful woman. Daniel could see what she would have looked like in her youth. 

"Do not stare. It is extremely rude." Misha raised an eyebrow at Daniel and then put her drink on the table. 

Daniel swung his legs off the couch and leaned forward, elbows digging into his knees as he rubbed his face with his hands. "What are you doing here?" 

"He sent me," Misha's voice came from directly behind the couch. 

"Why?" Daniel asked as he rubbed his aching forehead. 

"He told me that he has been informed of your disturbed sleep. I am here to ease your nightmares," Misha said, smiling at some private joke. 

"That's very kind of you," Daniel said, dryly. "No thanks." 

Misha walked around and sat down on the opposite couch watching Daniel closely. "Tell me. Is it true that he has promised to send you home?" 

"I'm sure you know everything I know," Daniel said. 

"Indeed. I also heard that your gate did not respond. Convenient, is it not?" Daniel didn't say anything. He suspected as much that it was another ploy to keep him on Olympus in a more pliant state, but there was a part of him that kept hoping whatever the problem was, it would be resolved and he would go home. "Tell me, have you made another attempt?" 

"Every day for the last three days." Daniel wondered if using physical force to rid himself of Misha was an option. 

Misha laughed. Daniel picked his glasses up from the table. Putting them on he looked Misha straight in the face. "You think this is a trick." 

She smiled, "Don't you?" 

"Yes." 

"But?" 

"But, I've been in the gate room every day for the last three days. I've dialled the address myself. We dialled the address from Chulak and it still didn't work. How could Ares be responsible for all that?" 

Misha burst into laughter and fell back against the couch. After a few moments she gathered herself and sat forward again. "His reach extends beyond anything you will ever know. He could have the gateway of every planet you have visited disabled and it would take him less than a morning. How have you come to trust him suddenly?" 

"I don't trust him." 

"Perhaps. But I see the anger in your eyes has diminished. That will only work against you. He will eat you alive if you let him see that." 

Daniel sighed and lay back down on the couch, ignoring her. "Could you leave now?" 

Misha got up and started to leave. "If you need any medication, tell Leya." 

Daniel waited for the door to slide shut before he sat up and looked at the GDO on the coffee table, next to his camcorder and the rest of his things. He picked up the notepad and flicked through it. Scribbles he had made with the Shaanteel were almost on every page. Sighing, Daniel sat down at the table and wondered for the first time what it would be like to spend the rest of his life on Olympus. He was still sitting there, what felt like hours later, when Leya arrived. 

"How are you Daniel?" she asked, like always.

"Fine. I'm fine," he said with a nod. 

"Good. Did Misha administer anything for your sleeping problems?" 

Daniel smiled with amusement. "I don't have sleeping problems." 

"You said you could not sleep." 

"Yes, I did. What that didn't mean was 'Leya please go and tell Ares so he can pretend to play the concerned host.'" 

Leya pouted rather petulantly. "He cares for you." 

"That's nice," Daniel said. "Doesn't really mean much."

"How easy it is for you to not care. Do you know what it is to feel love for someone but they see only another? I do. He has agreed to send you back, yet there you stand hating him. He is surrounded by ungrateful people," Leya said, the usual serenity of her face twisted away.

Daniel watched her, taking in the change. "It was all a lie and now that he doesn't have any answers to give me, I haven't seen him for days. He's probably making up a new story as we speak. If your problem is that he can't see that you love him, then I'd say you're lucky. You could do much better. Perhaps you should reconsider your loyalties." 

Leya walked up to Daniel and then slapped him hard. Daniel's head snapped to the side and his eyes closed momentarily in response to the sting. Leya just stared as he turned to look at her, a small smile of surprise on his lips. "Maybe you should go."

"He only wished to protect you from misery, but you are not deserved of this protection. You want to know why you are stuck here? I will take you to him now. He will tell you. If he does not, then I will say it. Do you wish to know Daniel? Do you wish to know the truth? Come, let us see how evil Ares really is."

"I really think you should leave." 

"For one who wishes to go home, you are not in a hurry to find out why you cannot go. Perhaps, this is all a pretence. Perhaps you no longer wish to go. Who would want to leave when a god is offering you a place in his sanctuary?" 

"Actually," Daniel said. "That would be me." 

He walked away from her, picking up his jacket from the back of a dining chair. Slipping it on, he left the chamber and stepped into the transportation circle outside, not caring if his molecules ended up scattered in the sky.

# *

Roman stood by the window looking at the snow outside, which seemed to be falling heavier by the moment. It reminded him of the winter on his home world. How he had hated it when he was growing up. He had told himself that his fate did not lie in mundane chores and clothes that never escaped the stench of the animals they came from. He had so wanted to escape his life as a bored farm boy. He wanted to fight amongst the stars with other fearsome warriors. But now he found himself missing his home and the family that had died so long ago. He found himself wondering how he had become First Prime to the most powerful and feared system lord. It was as though all his dreams and nightmares had merged into one. Nothing was simple.

"Roman," Ares' voice jolted him from his memories and he turned around to see his master sit down on the couch near the fireplace. "What is so fascinating?" 

Roman shook his head. "Nothing, my lord. If we are done with today's matters then you will permit me to take my leave?" 

Ares raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you have our leave Roman. Go, do what you will."

Roman gave a small bow and made his way to the door. Stopping, he looked at Ares who had seemed somewhat quiet and reflective for a few days. "Will you permit me to speak my mind?" 

Ares frowned, curious. "Always." 

"You are right to send him away. He is not worthy of such attention. If it is not in his fate, then let it be his misfortune." 

Ares frowned at Roman and said, “Stay a while longer." 

He looked up at Roman, something strange and vulnerable in his expression. Roman gave a small bow of the head and came to stop by the low table where Ares could see him. Ares nodded to the couch opposite and Roman sat down. 

"Why have you stayed with us so long, Roman? You have always had the freedom to leave." 

Roman replied easily, "It is a freedom I do not require." 

"It would not be a good day if you decided to take that freedom," Ares said quietly. With a mischievous look, he added, "However, we must find a way to be rid of Misha." 

Roman smiled, watching as Ares got up and walked around the table to sit on its edge, so their knees were touching. Ares reached up to cup Roman's face, his thumb stroking the scar that ran up his cheek from his mouth. “You sometimes seem very far away from us." 

Ares leaned in close and lay a brief kiss on the corner of Roman's mouth. Roman edged back slightly, swallowing hard at the surge of emotions even the smallest kiss was able to create. He turned his mouth away, just enough, swallowing hard.

Ares leaned back and sighed. "Go." 

Roman got up, not looking at Ares as he walked away. 

“You and Misha,” Ares called out as Roman reached the door. “You are the only ones who matter. Whether you wish to believe it or not.”

Roman nodded, quietly telling Ares, “Rest well, my lord.”

Ares smiled, never having been one to rest easy.

# *

Misha sat at her worktop looking at the technical specifications of Ares' newest ambitious requests. She couldn't help thinking that he would have made a good scientist had he not been busy being a nuisance.

"Misha?"

"Ah, the First Prime of Ares. Is he dead yet?" Misha smiled at Roman. 

Roman smiled back. "He is not." 

"So, it is not good news then." Misha rolled up the paper and placed it on top of another table with more rolls on it. Roman grimaced at the mess of work in the room.

"He wishes for you to see him before nightfall." 

"Roman, there is a communication system for this. You did not have to come here to tell me." Misha sat back down at the worktop. 

Roman sat down opposite her. "I have not spoken to you in a while." 

"Tell me, First Prime, are you still in love with the beast?" Roman ignored the question and looked away. "I see. How absolutely tragic. I can suggest something less painful if you wish. I have a very large container of acid. Drink it. It will never hurt as much as being near him." 

"Stop it, Misha," Roman said absently. 

"I saw his pet this morning," Misha watched Roman carefully. 

"And?" 

"As engaging as ever. The poor soul is suffering from troubled sleep." Roman smiled and shook his head. "I believe he has beaten you for the crown of most miserable living creature in the universe." 

"Misha..." Roman trailed off. 

"I have a question. Tell me, how much do you hate him?" 

"That is not a question." Roman started to tear a piece of scrap paper. 

"Of course it is. Whether you do not want to answer it is..." 

"I do not," Roman said finally looking at Misha. "But if you must know. He means nothing to me. He will serve his purpose and then it will be as it has always been." 

Misha smiled at Roman. "Run away with me, Roman. We will start a new life on a naturally green planet. We will have many children and they will all be named after you. I still have my restoratives, you know. I could be young and beautiful again. Mmm? Is it not an attractive plan?" 

Roman started to laugh. "As you wish." 

"Do not humour me, Roman. You know I detest it." 

Roman started to get up, "Well. I think this conversation should keep me until the next time. Misha." 

Misha gave a small bow of her head. "Indeed. Perhaps I will see you later. I shall send a message to our lord and master that I will see him when the other duties he has me buried under are complete." 

"Good day, Misha," Roman said, heading towards the door. 

Misha flashed him a smile as he left. "Yes, good day dear disillusioned, Roman, may the gods reward you one day," and then she quietly muttered, "If he is not too busy having his hair combed or his beard preened." 

Misha watched Roman leave and tried not to think about what it was that kept him so loyal and without bitterness. She shook her head at lost causes and opened up a book. To Hades with her duties for one day.

# *

Night had descended once again on Olympus and Daniel sat on a stone bench in the large green park, which was too perfect and sterile to offer up any real beauty. He looked up at the moons in the sky and thought about the storm raging outside the dome of the city. Without knowing about, it would be hard to tell just be looking up at the sky. That was the Goa'uld through and through. One way on the inside and completely different on the out. Nothing was real or true.

Daniel closed his eyes, imagined a quiet office with low warm lights, the hum of air conditioning, footsteps on a concrete floor. 

"You giving up there?" Daniel imagined Jack would say.

"I'm not sure yet," Daniel replied to it.

"It's not like you." 

"The situation does not look so positive right now." 

"That's what you thought when you were on Nem's planet. But you came back. We always make it back." 

"Right." 

"Hang in there." 

“More nightmares?" 

Daniel opened his eyes and found Leya standing in front of him. "I really hope you're not stalking me.”

Leya looked at Daniel and then away in discomfort. Sighing she sat down next to him. Daniel continued staring ahead. 

"Sometimes I feel as though only I see what can be loved in him and it angers me that no one else sees it," Leya said softly, making it sound like idle thoughts rather than another lecture on the virtues of Ares. 

"Is Olympus your home?" Daniel asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"You know that it is." 

"Well, what if tomorrow someone came to Olympus and took you away, making you wonder if you'd ever go home again? Do you think you would be able to look past this situation and see how great your captor was?" 

Leya looked lost in thought for a while. "I would not." 

"Then what makes me so different from you?" 

Leya turned to face Daniel. "I am sorry for the things I said, Daniel. You are right. You do not belong here, but I only tried to make you understand so it would perhaps be easier on you. Do not hope too much that you will be returning home, I have heard news..." 

Daniel froze. "What news?" 

"Ares has been informed of why the gateway is not functioning on your planet." Leya touched his arm. Daniel drew away from her hand, standing up as he frowned at her. "The facility that houses your gateway has been destroyed.”

"Right," Daniel said, nodding. "And why would Ares tell you?"

"The mountain is a small place, Daniel, and we are all loyal. News travels. Ares' informant has said that a weapon was sent through your gateway." Daniel laughed quietly, shaking his head as she continued. "An infiltrator. He carried it within him."

Daniel didn't volunteer the information that the iris was protecting the gate for exactly the reason she had just stated as a cause of the SGC's destruction.

"The infiltrator was able to open the shield on your gateway. Your people thought that one of your own was returning. The home you so want to go back to no longer exists and he could not tell you this. Hate him if you will, Daniel, but you will do so without just cause." 

Leya got up from the bench and gave Daniel a final look before walking away and leaving him staring after her. Daniel didn't even have a chance for the moment to sink in when Leya turned back, 

"By the by, I thought you may wish to know who is responsible for this. His name is Apophis."

# *

Roman stood by the edge of the window, his eyes on the troubled Ares. Leya had quite calmly walked in and announced that she had told Daniel 'everything'. Ares had looked as though he would wring her neck but he had simply stared at her before turning away, as Roman shoved her down onto the couch, pointing at her to remain seated. Still she continued.

"Mark my words. He will come to you," Leya said. “He will know that his place is here now. That is what you wanted, my lord, is it not?”

"Enough," Roman said, grabbing Leya by the arm and hauling her up. She immediately began to struggle.

“Be silent,” Ares grated out. 

As Roman tried to make out Ares' reflection in the window, he felt Leya bite his hand, forcing him to release her. She ran to Ares, grabbing his hand. “I did this for you.”

Ares was still for a moment. Then he pulled his hand away from her grip, slowly turning to look down at her. Quietly, he said, “You forget your place.”

Leya seemed to stumble back, her wounded expression almost childlike. Ares walked past her to stand with Roman, still keeping his thoughts concealed. Roman watched him silently, almost relieved when the doors slid open and a Jaffa walked in. 

"Master Roman, the Tau'ri insists on speaking with Lord Ares," the guard said. 

Roman stepped forward but was stopped by Ares' hand on his chest. Ares nodded to the guard. "Bring him." 

The guard nodded and swiftly left. Roman turned his gaze from the door to Ares, trying to read his master's face. Ares' eyes flicked to Roman's and they stood there for a moment, Roman unable catch even a glimpse of what was on Ares' mind. It was Ares who turned away, looking at Leya.

“Leya,” he said, holding out his hand. She looked at Ares, frowning slightly. “Come.”

Leya slowly walked to Ares, taking his hand. Adoringly, she whispered, “My lord.” 

Roman watched Ares pull her close. “You are foolish, but you are loyal. We cannot forget this.”

Leya plastered herself against his chest, sighing and looking serene. Ares kissed the top of her head and pulled away, walking back to Roman. Roman looked from Leya to Ares, his mouth opening to say something that never came to his lips. There was no saving Leya from her foolishness and Ares would never spurn loyalty. It was a perfectly foolish union.

“You are most forgiving, my lord,” Roman said.

Ares gave him a sharp look. “Not always, Roman. Not always.”

Ares turned his gaze to the door, as if he could sense the Tau'ri on the other side. Perhaps he could, as the door slid open and Daniel strode in purposefully, stopping when he realised Ares wasn't alone. He looked at them all, his mouth fashioning into a bitter smile. Then the fool lunged for Ares, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. 

Roman grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, while Ares stumbled back. He was staring at Daniel in wide-eyed shock, blinking as his eyes turned white and bright. Roman could hear him breathing, a stuttering sound of shock and anger. Leya had run to his side, taking his arm. Roman worried it would be her neck that would be breaking, but Ares didn't seem to notice her hanging off him like a scared child.

Roman remained between Ares and Daniel who was slowly standing, glaring daggers at everyone in the room. Roman looked back at Ares. “I will have him taken to the cells.”

“Why lie?” Daniel asked. “If you're so powerful, why do you need to lie?

Ares was still silent and Roman didn't want to know what thoughts were converging in his creative mind. Roman was surprised when Ares stepped away from Leya and past Roman to stand in front of Daniel. Surprised that Daniel wasn't having the life choked out of him for what he had just done.

Ares was nodding. “We do not _need_ to lie.”

“No, you just like playing games,” Daniel said.

“This much is true,” Ares said. “But, we enjoy games of equals. You? Are not our equal. You are too human for that.”

“So, for that reason I'm just supposed to believe everyone is dead?” Daniel asked.

"Not everyone," Leya's said quietly. 

“Speak when you are spoken to!” Roman snapped, his eyes on Ares, Ares eyes remaining settled on Daniel. 

“What are you talking about?” Daniel asked Leya.

"Tell him, my lord," Leya said, looking at Daniel. "Tell him about his friends."

Roman reached past Ares to grab Leya and drag her from the room. However, Ares' hand clamped fast around Roman's wrist. Roman frowned at the hand around his wrist, and then at Ares, but Ares was still watching Daniel, despite Daniel now incapable of seeing anyone else but Leya.

"What about my friends?" Daniel asked her.

"Apophis has them. Who will help you now?" Leya asked.

Daniel watched her, his face blank. He shook his head, expression hardening as he quietly said, “No.”

Daniel turned around and walked out without another word as Ares watched him go, a frown slowly appearing across Ares' forehead. Then swiftly he turned his head to look at Roman and down at their hands, before abruptly letting go. Roman stood bewildered as Ares turned to Leya.

Leya gazed up at him and said, "He does not understand what you are. I had to make him understand."

"Roman. Leave us. Take her with you," Ares said.

Roman waited for Leya as she watched Ares disappear into his bedchamber. He could see she wanted to go after him. When she took that first step, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her along. She cursed and struggled all the way to her rooms, Roman not responding once. He simply dragged her along and then shoved her through the door to her chamber. She stood in front of him, eyes burning with fury.

Roman watched her impassively, waiting for her outburst. Instead, she laughed and shook her head. “It grates on you that he would forgive me anything. Doesn't it?”

"Perhaps,” Roman said. “Or perhaps it grates on me that you forget your place. You mistake tolerance for love.”

"My days with him are still recent," Leya said with a snort. "Your days are long gone with him. You hide it well Roman, but I know you burn on the inside."

Roman gave her a tight smile. “I hope you will hide it with more grace than I when you are of old and his attention moves to another. Good dreams to you.”

Roman turned around and left. As the door slid shut behind him, something smashed into it hard before falling to the floor in pieces. He couldn't help but wonder if Leya was destined for a similar fate.

# *

It was late into the night when Ares decided to pay Daniel a visit. Daniel was sitting on the couch, eyes on the moonlit sky, and illuminated by the silver light in an otherwise dark room. Ares walked around the couch to stand in front of the window, so Daniel had no choice but to see him.

“Have you come to tell me they're dead?” Daniel asked flatly.

"Apophis keeps them and himself hidden. We are searching for both. Apophis because he is a thorn in our side, and your friends because-"

"Can you find them?" 

"We will find them. Then we will send you all where you wish to go," Ares said watching Daniel's face, the way his eyes seemed to hint at grief, his mouth at anger, the lines of his forehead spelling out his disbelief. How confused he must be, Ares thought.

Daniel scowled at Ares. " _Why_?"

"Why?"

"Why would you do any of that?" Daniel asked, mistrust evident in his voice.

"We are not like other Goa'uld."

A long heavy silence followed, Daniel just watching Ares. It seemed like aeons before he spoke. "I don't think my friends are in danger. I don't think Apophis has them either. If anyone has them, it's you. You're doing all this to keep me here. I don't know why, but I'm sure I'll find out." 

"It is good for one to know his own value." Daniel's jaw clenched as he looked away for a second and then returned to Ares, the set of his mouth serious. "Say what you are thinking.”

"I want to make a proposal. You get what you want and I get what I want." Daniel said. 

"Explain." 

"I'll stay. For whatever reason it is you brought me here, but you stop these games. I want my friends to be sent home unharmed. I want to see they're okay. I'll do whatever you want." 

Daniel's voice was steady and matter of fact. Ares quietly said, "And you will stay."

"I'll stay, for whatever reason it is you brought me here." 

Ares smirked. "And what reason would that be?" 

"You tell me," Daniel said, watching Ares closely, as if daring him to make a move that would betray him. 

"Do not presume to know the mind of a god. You know nothing." Ares said softly. Daniel glared one final time before returning his gaze to the window, the set of his jaw rigid. "What is it about us that repels you so?"

Daniel's head slowly turned, his eyes pinning Ares in place. "I think you can figure it out.”

Ares forced a smile, even though Daniel's remark made the right cut in the right place. He smiled, turned and left without another word. Perhaps it was just better being a Goa'uld like the rest. They would have snapped Daniel's neck like a twig. 

And not just once.

# *

Misha had grown up with artists, scholars, scientists and genetically modified overachievers. Her fate as a scientist had been decided when she was still in her mother's womb. The intellectual elite were grown in communes like flowers in warm glass houses. Their needs were nurtured and provided for, and when they came of age they would work towards making theirs a continent of which they could be proud. She had dreamed that she would become the scientist to transform her country, make it the envy of the world. What she hadn't expected was the eruption of a war that engulfed the whole planet. She watched as her world became a wasteland where there were no victors.

Many people had already left the planet for other places in great big ships and some remained in the hope that peace would prevail. When the next ship took flight, Misha had left on it without ever looking back. Her family had died in the first spate of killings. She had been alone for a long time. There was nothing left there. She worked her way through many planets, learning new skills and trades. On the way she made friends, enemies, and lovers. In Ares, she managed to make all three when she crossed the wrong band of worshippers. A short stay on a backwater world ended up with her tied to a stone altar for blasphemy, a sacrifice in the name of the mightiest.

She awoke on Ares' vessel, lying on a soft bed, her clothes replaced by silken wraps fit for a queen. Her bed was surrounded by billowing gauzy drapes through which she could make out the dark figure of a man sitting in a chair, watching her closely. He separated the drapes and seated himself on the bed. She sat up and put some space between him and herself. He smiled, as though he found her caution amusing.

"We have been watching you for some time. Turning our worshippers against us. We should have left you dead." 

“Why didn't you?” she asked him.”

“Because it would be a terrible waste. A woman with talents such as yours.”

“I don't know what you mean,” Misha said.

“We lost a precious cargo ship on Minos. It was stolen,” Ares said. He smiled. “By you. It's parts were tracked to another world, where they had been sold. By you.”

Misha stilled. Seeing she didn't have much of a chance getting out of this situation, she smiled nervously and said, “I thought it belonged to a completely different Goa'uld. Had I known it was yours, I would have-”

“Stolen it anyway,” Ares finished, his eyes sparkling with humour. 

Misha looked around the bed and then at him. “So, is this how you're going to make me pay you back.”

“You have something we want,” Ares said. He reached out towards her face as Misha tensed. Then his fingered tapped her temple. “This.”

Dressed in silks too fine and too fussy, Misha spent much time trailing behind Ares as he showed as much as it would take to keep her in awe. At his side was his silent shadow, his First Prime who had the brightest and the saddest eyes she had ever seen. The three of them spent day after day as Misha saw worlds, travelled on the finest ships, stepped through gate after gate and felt herself unable to find reasons to leave this all behind.

“What are you thinking?” Roman asked once as they stood outside a shrine no one but Ares was allowed to enter. 

“He is so...” Misha frowned, unable to say it. 

“Human?” Roman asked. His mouth curled into a cruel smirk, the scar looking even more prominent than usual. “You do him a great disservice. He is unlike any human I have known.” 

Misha nodded slowly. There it was, the thought she had been struggling to form. Ares was unlike what she knew of the Goa'uld, but he was so human, it seemed to highlight how humanity was in fact more disappointing. 

“I will stay a while,” Misha said quietly. 

Roman nodded. Not looking at her, he said, “He will be glad.”

“Do you mean you will be glad?” she asked innocently.

“No,” Roman replied flatly.

“I knew you liked me,” Misha said with a big grin.

Roman rolled his eyes and sighed. One day, she thought, I'll make get a smile out of you and see those eyes sparkle with something other than sorrow.

Things only seemed to get better from there. In Roman she had a friend and in Ares, she had something she enjoyed, but couldn't quite name yet. She felt drawn to him, felt excited by his intelligence and found delight in his humour. Still, he was a Goa'uld. A thing inside a body that didn't belong to him. She could not desire one and disregard the other. But Ares was Ares and he could change the most fixed of minds.

She had told him in passing of her dreams once, dreams of doing something for her people, her land. It was one of the many things she had spoken of in passing, all words she expected were tumbling through one ear and exiting out of the other. She learned quickly, he listened to everything, _learned_ from everything. It was what made him dangerous. She did not realise how dangerous until that day he took her by her hand and through the gate. He showed her a beautiful world, one that seemed on the cusp of great prosperity and change. The people seemed content here, happy. She envied this place until a grand structure came into a view, an ancient wall that had stood in her homeland for hundreds of years.

She turned and stared at him, speechless. He looked at their surroundings and then at her. “This is for you.”

“Why?” she was barely able to breath. 

“Because we have the power to make it happen,” Ares said. “This is the power you have through your god.”

Misha took another look at the city she stood in, once a wreck of metal and dirt, now bright, clean and thriving. She turned back to see Ares holding out his hand. She took it. Everyone always did. She would love him for this. For this she would give him Olympus. For this she would rid of the need to use the sarcophagus. For this she would create the regeneratives that would keep her young enough to keep up with all that Ares wanted, young enough to enjoy all that he could give her. 

There was a time she would have done anything for him, Misha thought as she blinked up at the ceiling. Sleep seemed to have fled, now that she had allowed her years to catch up with. Nights like this, her open book ended up lying forgotten on her stomach, the gentle light around her bed failing to lull her to sleep and she relived old memories. 

She heard her door to her chamber slide open. She sat up as Ares entered the soft ring of light around her bed. "Don't you torment me during daylight enough that I have to endure you at night as well?"

Ares looked at her, his expression tight, green eyes looking dark and dangerous. Misha frowned, watching Ares sit down at the edge of the bed. Misha leaned around him to get a closer look. "What's happened? What have you done?" 

Ares looked at her, brow knitted. He looked so disarmingly human that Misha wanted to pull back to get some distance. "Take him to the ruins." 

Misha stared for a moment and then laughed. "Already? Is the plan not to make him love you first and then spend a lifetime in your servitude willingly?" 

Ares' face didn't change. "Take him to the ruins and tell him what you know.”

Misha watched him carefully. "You have done something wrong and now feel the pangs of guilt. You will get no sympathy from me." 

"What do you know?" he asked quietly.

"Rectify the situation," Misha said. "For once do what is right."

Ares glared. "No." 

Misha smiled. "Then be a little fool and hurt." 

Ares got up and Misha watched as he took a deep breath and his eyes flashed bright as if he was renewing the Goa'uld part that sometimes gave way to something less ugly. He looked at her and smiled. "Is this a punishment you prayed for?" 

Misha snorted. "I no longer waste my prayers on you. Besides, you are a god. My prayers are of no use here." 

Ares vacantly stared past Misha for a while. "Take him to the ruins. He is most eager to please us and fulfil the purpose he was brought here for.”

"Of course," Misha said, shutting her mouth when he gave her a look that warned her not to say something she would regret. She simply smiled at him as he walked out of the room in simmering silence.

# *

"Wait, I will wake him," Daniel heard Misha's familiar voice.

Then, Roman sounding impatient."Why are you whispering if the intention is to wake him?" 

Daniel opened an eye from where he lay on the couch and looked at them both staring down at him. Then he closed his eye and ignored them. 

"I will wait outside," he heard Roman tell Misha, before stomping away. 

Daniel heard Misha's gathering her dress and cloak as she sat down on the low table in front of him. "You are awake." 

"Yes, I am," Daniel didn't open his eyes. 

“You must get ready, I have something to show you." He sat up slowly and frowned at her as she smiled in amusement. "Go and wash. Wear something warm." 

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked, clearing his throat and putting on his glasses. "More fun and games courtesy of the god of war?"

Misha shrugged. "But of course."

She gave a him a smile and left the room as Daniel watched. Wearily, he got up and dug out a long, thick, velvety black coat from the closet and met Roman and Misha outside, similarly dressed in thick fur lined coats. He wondered for a moment if they were venturing outside the dome. He walked along with Misha to the gate room with Roman trailing behind them both, no one uttering a word until they reached the gate room. 

"You are not curious as to where we are headed?" Misha asked, standing by the DHD as Roman spoke to a group of Jaffa. 

"I'm sure I'll find out soon enough," Daniel said. 

Roman joined them both with three Jaffa behind him. Nodding to Misha, he said, "Proceed.”

Daniel took a deep breath as Misha dialled the address. They were going far away judging by the amount of symbols she pressed. Eight in all. So they were travelling further than the distance between Earth and Olympus. Much further. Daniel locked the information away for use in the future if necessary. 

The Jaffa guards entered the wormhole first, followed by Roman. Misha waved her hand towards the gate waiting for Daniel to step through in front of her. Daniel looked at the event horizon and stepped through to the other side, hitting the ground hard. From there he experienced a series of physical discomforts. The weather was not just cold, it was icy and biting, the rain coming down thick and hard. The wormhole had spat him out chilled from reintegration, but the weather made him feel as though he was fast becoming an ice cube. Thunder cracked over their heads every few seconds. After a moment he saw Roman's pale cold face hover above his. 

"Tau'ri," he said as he extended his hand. 

Daniel grabbed the hand and was pulled up like a sack of potatoes. Daniel nodded in thanks, realizing that Roman's hand was still steadying him. 

"There!" Misha shouted ahead of them, pointing into the sky. 

Daniel looked up to see a small Goa'uld vessel approach. It hovered over their heads for a moment and then the rings descended. Once inside, he and Misha sat down on the cushioned bench inside a small enclosure opposite the bridge as Roman went to join the pilot. 

Misha pulled a small flask from her cloak and handed it to Daniel. "Drink this."

Daniel looked at the flask and took it. The liquid was hot, sweet, creamy and warmed him instantly; something he was thankful for. He handed it back and Misha took a sip before calling out to Roman and offering him a drink. He declined and went back to his conversation with the pilot. 

“Okay, so where are we going?" Daniel asked, taking his rain speckled glasses off and wiping his wet face with the back of his equally wet coat sleeve. 

Misha wrapped her cloak tight around her and smiled. "I thought you didn't care." 

"Oh, I don't."

She nodded. "Ruins." 

"What kind of ruins?" 

Misha settled back and began. "Ares gave you a scroll to decipher yes?" 

"Yes." 

"You were shown one. The first set was deciphered a time ago. They revealed a location of where the Ancients once lived. A location on this planet. They have left behind ruins with inscriptions that speak of an important find." 

"What kind of find?" Daniel said, interested in the story against his will. 

"You will see soon enough. We have had many people work on the scrolls and ruins but they have angered Ares at some point with either their incompetence or their lack of humility. But we have discovered this much. There are two devices. One is somewhere on this planet and the other is buried in a mountain." 

"The Shaanteel planet. That's what the slaves were mining for," Daniel said. 

Misha smiled. "Well done. Ares said you were smart. Anyway, he hoped that you may be able to translate the scrolls that spoke of the mountain. We know that you have come across the language of the Ancients." 

"Why am I being taken there now?" 

Misha sighed. "I believe he thinks that these ruins may quench your thirst for knowledge and drag your mind away from misery for the time being." 

"Well, how considerate slash convenient," Daniel said flatly, "I'll be sure to thank him."

Misha watched Daniel for a while, a smile ever lingering around her mouth. "Tell me, what did you say to him last night? He was most disturbed. He didn't say, but I could tell someone had been twisting the knife. I do hope the poor thing isn't falling for you. It's so much easier to handle him in lust than in love." 

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Daniel said stonily. 

Misha ignored him and got up to join Roman as Daniel sat remembering the night before with Ares quiet departure. He pushed it from his mind quick, just like all the other confusion Ares was responsible for.

The rings transported them directly into the ruins. Daniel saw that a building had been built around the ruins to make access easy. The building was nothing compared to the mountain on Olympus. In fact it was closer to the SGC with concrete tunnels leading to various parts of the ruins. There were living quarters but they were only occupied by Jaffa that guarded the ruins. 

The ruins in most aspects were no different to any other ruin Daniel had seen with remnants of rooms that once had purpose. He was guessing that this particular building was for scholarly use, a library most likely. There was no suggestion that people had lived here, but then evidence pointing to that may have been removed. Daniel looked at everything that Misha pointed out on their walkabout while Roman followed silently. Then they came to a pair of large dark brown doors. 

Misha looked into a small panel on the wall and the doors opened. Daniel followed her in, while Roman stayed outside. The room seemed to be an actual part of the original structure incorporated into the secondary building. A whole stone wall was covered up with a sheet of glass. The room contained tables with scrolls and small portable computer tablets, shelves of leather bound books. It had been made comfortable with basic furnishings for whomever was intending to dedicate enough time in the room. Daniel went to the glass-covered wall, recognizing the writing of the Ancients. The wall was of dark black rock, engraved, carved and crumbling. 

"The glass wall?" Daniel asked, getting close to look at the inscriptions. 

"The stone is unusually sensitive to atmospheric conditions. We can't afford to lose any more of the wall. It's been encased in an airtight case to stop further disintegration." 

Misha absently picked up a scroll and looked over it. Daniel walked along the length of the wall. “How much have you translated?" 

"The author of this inscription has lamented a great loss. We haven't discovered what the loss is. He hopes that all wrongs will be righted by someone with a righteous heart. For them lies a prize in waiting. I am afraid this is all we have managed," Misha said as Daniel watched her with complete attention. 

When she finished speaking he instantly turned back to the wall. Daniel walked along and tried to read what he could from his memory. He could faintly make out that an event had taken place of epic proportion. Something had changed that shouldn't have and the writer of this text wanted it to be fixed. And then he drew the connection. The scroll he had read had spoken of a device buried somewhere. There was similar wording here. It also spoke of a buried device. But the wording was abstract and he couldn't get further than that. Daniel closely peered at a larger inscription. 

"With time the words find to be revealed," Misha spoke. 

Daniel looked at Misha. "What?" 

"That is what the inscription says." 

Daniel looked back it. He could see the translation, but something didn't sit right.

"We believe there to be devices that the Ancients made to do with time travel. I know you have experienced one invention of the Ancients already. So you already know of the possibilities." 

"Encountered, I wouldn't say experienced. You think it's some kind of time machine?" 

"Perhaps. The whereabouts of one of the devices is in the mountain. The other's location will be found within this text." 

"And you'd like me to find it?" 

"No. I believe he would like you to find it." Daniel frowned and looked back at the passage, still troubled. "This is yours to do with as you wish. Tell me, will you be returning to Olympus with us today or not?" 

Daniel touched the glass over the line of writing and then turned to look at Misha. "No, I'm - uh - I'll stay here." 

Misha nodded and started to walk away. 

"I want you to tell him something," Daniel called out as she neared the door. "Tell him, if he thinks I'm going to translate this for him he's wrong. If he wants to find these devices, he can get someone else to find them for him. He won't get anything from me." 

"Hmm. I believe he already knows this," she said and left the room. 

Daniel went back to the inscription, for one moment pretending that his team was just around the corner waiting for him to make a discovery. It didn't take him long to start finding the books he wanted, for him to find an empty journal to make notes in, for him make it feel normal. But it was normal, wasn't it? This was what he did. He just happened to be doing it under less acceptable conditions.

The day went quick, probably quicker than most of his days in the mountain. Food had been brought on three occasions, but he only realized when someone came by to pick up the still full plates. He didn't even realize that night had descended until Roman walked in and addressed him.

"Tau'ri."

Daniel looked up from his journal, slightly startled by the break in silence and then went back to his notes. "It's Daniel, if that means anything." 

"It does not," Roman said matter-of-factly. 

"Of course it doesn't." Daniel looked up and forced a smile. Roman just remained standing on his spot, rigid and stone-like. "If he's wondering whether I've made some breakthrough, tell him I haven't.”

"These ruins have lain silent for many era. What could you find in a few days?" Roman asked quietly. 

"Tell Ares that," Daniel said and looked back at the wall. Roman didn't reply and just continued with his stony silence until a thought arose in Daniel's mind and he had to turn and look at the other man. "Why are you here? Surely a Jaffa of your position has more important things to do."

Roman went to the table and picked up Daniel's coat before coming to Daniel. He pulled away the journal from Daniel's hands, placing it on to a nearby table and then handed him the coat. 

"Come," Roman said gesturing to the door with a tilt of his head. Daniel followed, knowing his luck was about to take a turn for the worst.

# *

When Daniel arrived in Ares' dimly lit chamber, he found Ares on the couch, staring at the fireplace, a small black box next to him. Roman went to the window, his eyes on Ares the whole time as Daniel said, "I'm guessing you called me here for a reason.”

"Come. Be seated,” Ares said.

"I'd rather just hear what you have to say and get it over and done with." 

Ares turned his gaze on Daniel, silently waiting. Daniel grit his teeth and took a seat opposite the Goa'uld. "There is news.”

"What kind of news?" Daniel said, bracing himself for Ares' next manipulation. 

"Apophis has taken a new host." Daniel frowned, waiting for the rest. "Only those nearest to him know his face. He has gone into hiding as he knows we are searching for him. We managed to find his whereabouts two days ago and demanded that he relinquish his hold over your friends. He sent back a message that had he known these people were important to us he would never have harmed them." 

"What do you mean harmed?" Daniel asked. 

“They are no more, Daniel,” Ares said. “They perished in a bid to escape. There is nothing left to revive." 

Daniel got up, moving away on watery legs. Ares followed, moving towards Daniel. Just as Daniel stepped towards Ares to shove him out of his way, Roman grabbed Daniel from behind, pushing him to his knees. He struggled to get free, to no avail. Ares knelt down in front of Daniel and reached inside the pocket of his velvet jacket, slowly pulling out two sets of silver tags. Daniel went still and stared at the objects dangling in front. One of his arms was released as he stared at Jack and Sam's tags, his hand slowly and shakily moving to close around them.

"Apophis took these," Ares whispered. Daniel shook his head. "He said he wished them to be returned only to you." 

Roman had released him completely and Ares was crouched before him, his hand on Daniel's shoulder, whilst Daniel stared at the tags, one eye blurring as he remembered the last time he saw Apophis and the promise made by the Goa'uld.

_you will pay dearly_


	4. Strange Bedfellows

The temple of Ares was shut for the night. People still gathered outside, praying on the steps as yearly rituals took place inside. In due course a messenger of the temple would come out and throw flowers into the waiting hands of worshippers, signalling that the new year had now begun. The worshippers would be allowed in to receive nectar touched by Ares himself. They would crowd into the huge rectangular space of the white marbled temple, staying within its red, yellow, orange silk covered walls, sitting on the black marble floors, communing around one of the huge six columns that held up the temple, looking up at the painted ceiling in awe, offering up prayer to the large golden bowl at the end of the temple where it sat on a black plinth, its flame having burnt from the time of Ares' birth, a flame lit by Zeus himself. When the sun would rise, they would return to their homes.

At this moment, only a few were witnessing the very end of the ceremony inside the temple. Roman was standing by the very first column at the head of the temple, watching the end of yearly ritual. He turned at the sound of footsteps to see Misha making her way to join him. She topped at Roman's side with a slightly glazed look in her eyes. 

"You've have been smoking rymylia again," Roman said, the spicy aroma strong on Misha's clothes.

"Purely for medicinal purposes, my love." Misha leaned back against the column and sighed. "By the creator, when is this going to finish?" 

"Not long now. You have missed most of the ceremony," Roman said gently. 

"I'd forgotten how tedious it is. I knew I should have gotten drunk before coming here." Roman just smiled. Misha looked at him with annoyance. "Stop being so good humoured. You would be happy to watch him during his ablutions." 

Roman grimaced, shaking his head before smiling at her, despite feeling a little appalled.

"And in the name of the creator you do commit yourself!" the priest yelled his prayer, to alert that he could here Roman and Misha.

Roman bowed his head once at the priest as Misha threw him a wickedly dirty look, telling Roman, “I tell you, that Memphis could do with a good caning.”

Memphis went back to his former state, eyes closed and hands laid atop Ares' head as he incanted in a steady and hypnotic tone. Today, he possessed a new sinewy body with long curling blond hair and blue eyes lines heavily with black. His skin was oiled and perfumed, tinted an unnatural brown. He wore golden talismans, around his neck and bracelets around his wrists. His bright blue silken wrap sat low on his hips. Only days ago this body belonged to a devotee of the temple. Now he was another in Memphis' long line of accessories. The rumour was that those _lucky_ enough to become host to Memphis usually ended up fuelling the holy fire, or fuelling the priest's unholy lusts.

Both Ares and Memphis had two temple devotees on either side of them, draped in translucent white, the dress folds hooked over one shoulder and held at the waist by a golden tie matching golden sandals. All four women held large gleaming black bowls in their hands, and held Ares' in their gazes. How many had the chance to see Ares kneeling in front of them like this, his head bowed before the creator of all? Misha looked as though she wanted to laugh at the faces of the devotees, flushed pink with desire. Perhaps she had forgotten the desire she too had felt once, or she would not be so quick to find humour in the desire of others.

When Roman had seen Ares before the prayers, even he had felt that old longing which he kept buried so well. He had felt his face warm and his heart quicken, just like the devotees who stood over Ares now, watching him kneeling in front of Memphis, his body glistening gold near the firelight. The black wrap was tied low on his hips, his strong calves exposed from the way he was kneeling. Roman stared for a moment at the leather strip around Ares' left wrist. It was one of the two things Ares always wore, the other his silver dagger. Roman's gaze moved to Ares' ankle and the mark engraved into his skin in black ink. A wing etched just above his ankle. 

Misha snapped her fingers in front of Roman's face with an almost girlish laugh. "Poor lovelorn Roman. And it's not even the nishta." 

Roman gave her humouring smile, returning his attention to the ritual. For an entire morning, Roman had stood there, waiting for Ares to emerge from the inner chamber before he finally came out to kneel in front of the fire, while Misha had disappeared for what she called a 'moment', returning flushed and in too high spirits. It was bad enough she was giddy as a drunk on her _medicinal_ leaf, but there was Memphis too, every pore of his body sending out waves of perfume laced with nishta. It was the reason why the devotees stood almost in a trance, eyes blown black. The only ones immune were Goa'uld or carrying a symbiote. It was a great point of annoyance to Memphis that everyone was not able to surrender to the spell of his pores. 

"You cannot have everyone falling for the charms of your body odour priest," Roman had once said, provoking Memphis to run straight to Ares and demand an apology. Ares in turn had said there was no need for him to douse himself in nishta, trying not to smile at Roman's insolent words. 

Slimy fellow, thought Roman, as he watched Memphis chanting away, his oily hands on Ares' head. Roman looked at Misha. It seemed she had succumbed to the effects of the rymylia, nishta and chanting as she stood there quietly with eyes half-closed. 

"You know, I hear our devotee Nera is not nearly as devoted to the temple as we might suppose," Misha said. 

Roman looked across at Nera with her soft brown locks falling about her shoulders. Her warm brown eyes were fixed on Ares, lowered but ever so delicately moving over his body, her dark cherry mouth slightly open. The excited breath of her body, the rise and fall of her breasts was easy to see under the diaphanous material of her dress. As if aware of being watched she looked up to see Roman's eyes on her, smiling. Roman returned the smile and bowed his head to her, Nera slowly nodding once at him, still smiling an enchantingly beautiful smile. 

Roman turned to look back at Misha who stood with her mouth wide open. "You?" 

Roman shook his head. "I have said nothing." 

"You devil, Roman!" Misha whispered. "With a devotee? I applaud you. You have just gone up in my estimations. I now actually have something similar to respect for you. To think I was worrying about you having become a monk." 

"Be silent," Roman whispered. 

"Well, there it is. You are defiling the temple devotees. Our lord tyrant has a young Tau'ri. Leya has her insanity and is no doubt slitting her wrists over Ares' bed as we speak..." Misha stopped at the reproachful look from Roman. "Oh don't look at me like that. You know right well her mind is not all there. Then there is me. Poor old Misha. All alone with not even a single insane lover to her name.”

“He loves you,” Roman said. “You know he does.”

“I believe you just called him insane,” Misha said. “Not that I do not agree, because I do. I most _emphatically_ do.”

“He is not,” Roman said. “You know he is not.”

Misha's smile was bitter, even if she was in a humorous mood. “No? What is he then? Answer me that.”

He couldn't answer that question. If those who had known Ares before Roman were asked this question, perhaps even they would not be able to answer it. The First Prime who had served before Roman had died as mystified as Roman felt at times. All Roman really knew was that even with all the good intentions in the universe, the snake he harboured in his gut would never be like Ares. No Goa'uld would. It was almost hard to believe that Ares' real form was the same as that thing which if it had to would tear its way out of its host, without regard for the womb that had nurtured it. Ares was impossible to believe, knowing the things Roman knew about the Goa'uld.

# *

Roman had known of the Goa'uld since he was a small boy. He knew they came in their ships and ravaged worlds. His family had been spared from many of the purges, living on the outskirts of the nearest village, away from a community which prided itself on its purity, the lineage of its people, its wealth and prosperity. Roman's family had none of these things. They were poor, without status and without a heritage of interest. They were not considered to be even worth the dirt on the shoes of the villagers. People like them didn't belong in a village like Ytal.

Roman remembered the Ytalans well, these people of high class and good breeding. His mother and father earned a meagre living working for them, and were treated like filth, made to feel as if they were a burden on these generous landowners and shopkeeps. Roman remembered the time charges of theft were hurled at his mother by a woman who didn't want to pay her for the work done, how she had thrown both him and his mother onto the street. Roman learned at a young age that if he stayed here, his fate lay in being rejected, shunned and hated, just like his parents.

His mother told him of faraway places where a mind as fine as his would prosper, where his insignificant bloodline would not matter. She spoke of Largos and the stone circle which allowed one to go from this planet to others. One day he would go there and try and forge a life away from this place, its unfairness and cruelty. He would travel worlds as easily as the gods. His father called him a dreamer. His brothers laughed at his ambitions. But his mother told him there was no harm in wanting something better. In becoming something better. 

“One day, you will be better than all these people who look down on you, mark my words,” she said, sealing the promise with a kiss to his forehead.

Looking back it was clear to see almost anyone could have been better than the Ytalans, people who routinely bargained with the Goa'uld to save themselves. People who rounded up those of supposedly little value to offer up as slaves so their own kind would not be taken. Offered up Roman's brothers, watched his parents die as they tried to stop Jaffa taking their sons. These people who had not only let his parents die, but then hidden away their bodies in the corpse house as unclaimed, from where they would be taken to a communal pyre with other unnamed dead.

Roman lay sick with fever for two days before he knew his whole family was gone. Sickness had spared him the same fate as his brothers, but lost him his family. He awoke to an empty house one morning, certain something terrible had befallen them. He went to the village for answers, finding looked as it always did, perfect and serene. No one would have known two days ago Jaffa came down from their vessel to demand a contribution of slaves, offering continued protection in return. As Roman wandered the narrow alleyways, no one said a thing, though they knew his face, knew him from when he would come with his mother to help her in her work. They knew the fate of his family and said nothing. 

It was one girl in the end who stepped out in front of him. Livia was brown-eyed, black-haired, and dark-skinned, a girl who had once given him books because her father could afford to buy her more. She was the one who took him to the corpse house where two unclaimed bodies lay waiting for the pyre, placed on the same cot. He pulled back the shroud to see his father on his back, a shocked look frozen on his face, a charred hole in his chest. Half atop him lay Roman's mother, shot in the back. He could imagine she must have been trying to shield her sons or her husband. Roman stared at them, feeling a strange stillness overcome him, beginning with his heart, as if he was slowly turning to stone.

He reached out and closed his father's eyes, stroking his dark hair which had only recently begun to sprout grey hair, barely noticeable. His mother was usually so well kept, her golden hair tied and smooth. Somehow it had lost its composure, looking like straw where it escaped its binding. Roman disentangled it, smoothed it back and plaited it. He took his mother's hand, kissing it. It was so cold to the touch, her body so stiff. Roman shook his head, realising his mother was no longer here. He looked at the leather band tied around her wrist. His father had given it to her when he had nothing else to give as a token of his love. Inside it he had scorched the words 'all my love, bind me to you.' Roman carefully removed it, putting it into his pocket. 

Pulling the shroud up to his mother's shoulders, he found both his parents looked asleep now. He asked Livia, “What happened?”

Standing at the dark edge of the room, Livia told him everything. How his mother and father died, where his brothers were, and the role the villagers had played in destroying his insignificant little life.

“Do you know of a shaman in the village who can do their rites?” he asked her numbly.

Livia shook her head, looking ashamed. No shaman in this village would perform funerary rites for people who weren't one of their own. Roman would have to bury them himself, give them what rites he could. It took a whole day to bring their bodies home, slung over the back of Livia's horse, while she and Roman walked on foot, Roman exhausted with sickness. Livia remained a silent and guilt-ridden presence as Roman dug the grave and lowered the bodies, burying them together, keeping them in death as they had been in life. He surrounded them with their finery; his mother's adornments, his father's carvings, books that belonged to his brothers.

Roman placed wild flowers on the burial mound, blue and purple blooms his mother had loved dearly. Staring at them, he said, “I do not know the right words.”

He was a boy, on the cusp of manhood, but a boy all the same. He knew nothing of rituals and prayers. All he knew was, family had to bury the dead and prayers had to be said to give them peace, and he knew no prayers.

“I know some words,” Livia offered. “I remember from my grandfather's passing. I can say them for you.”

“Why are you being so kind?” Roman frowned at her.

“Your mother,” Livia answered quietly. “She was always kind to me. Even though my father was so cruel to her, she was always kind.”

Roman looked at Livia, finding her eyes shining with tears. Looking back at the grave, he said, “Say your words. Send them to their rest.”

Livia, no older than Roman, spoke half-remembered prayers, stumbling over the parts lost to memory. She ended on the simple words, “Go to your eternal rest, and may peace be upon you.”

“I thank you,” Roman said. “I will not forgot what you have done for me today. ”

Livia gave Roman a concerned look. “What will you do now?”

Roman left Livia by the grave and proceeded to light a torch with which he burned his dry wooden house and set alight the small patch of land which would eventually consume the grave. Livia watched him with wide frightened eyes, not saying a word as Roman mounted her horse, torch still in hand. 

“Come,” he said to Livia. “I must return you to your home”

He arrived in the village, letting down Livia. Remaining mounted on Livia's horse, he looked around at the village square. They all slept on in their homes, feeling safe and protected. Their sleep would not be disturbed in the slightest by what they had done. To them, they had done the right thing to preserve themselves by sacrificing those beneath them. 

“Roman,” Livia said, keeping her voice low. “If you are found here, they will lock you in the jailhouse for trespassing after hours. You must leave, please.”

He shook his head slowly. “What kind of son would I be to have allowed this?”

“Roman,” Livia said, after a lengthy and fearful silence. “Please.”

“I should burn it to the ground, this place,” Roman said. “Burn them all in their beds.”

“You are better than that,” Livia said. 

Roman looked down at Livia. “It does not take much to be better than the people of this village.”

“I am of this village,” Livia said quietly.

Roman nodded. “Perhaps your kindness comes from your mother who was not. Your father is very much like the rest. Tell me, did he help to round up the unworthy and hand them to the Goa'uld?”

Livia looked away, tears in her eyes. “If you do anything rash, they'll throw you in shackles, Roman. Whatever you're thinking, you won't get far. Leave this place. This is not a good place.”

“I will,” Roman said. Raising his voice, he added, “But I will return and all the Ytalans will pay for what has happened to my family.”

Livia looked at him and the village square in panic. “Roman-”

“Did you hear me?” Roman shouted at the darkened windows. “I will come for you! Each one of you will be made to pay!”

There was a shout somewhere in the distance. Livia was looking towards the noise and then at Roman. “That will be the alert for the sheriff. Go. If you want to live to see your promise through, then go now.”

Roman looked down at Livia, nodding, before he rode out past the bell in the village square. He went to the barrels stacked outside a shop, stopping near them and kicking off the lid on the one nearest. It was filled with shining black. A perfect way to leave this hell hole, he thought. He kicked over the barrel, letting it spill across the ground before he struck the bell with his fiery torch several times, waking the village. Windows lit up. Doors opened. Faces appeared. He looked at them and threw the torch into the black puddle of ooze on the ground, watching it burn a path to the barrels.

Roman turned his back on them and rode towards Livia, stopping by her. “I am in your debt. If I ever can, I will repay it. You have my word.”

“Peace be with you, Roman,” Livia said. 

Behind him, an almighty explosion shook the village. Roman turned to see the Ytalans as they panicked and ran to control the fire. Quietly, he murmured, “I will return, and you will wish the gods _had_ chosen you.”

Without another look, he rode away from the village.

# *

A sudden burst of flames went up in the fire of Olympus as Memphis brought his chanting to a close. Memphis removed his hands from Ares head.

"This, the blessing of the creator, is with you. Prosper and bloom," Memphis said as the devotees emptied blessed water over Ares'. 

Ares stood up, smoothing his hair back as Memphis held out a tray of petals. He took a handful and walked towards the fire, sacrificing their transient beauty to the holy flame. He could hear Misha muttering her usual diatribe against pointless rituals, while Roman's silence said he was probably trying to quieten her with looks rather than words. 

Ares turned away from the fire, taking two handfuls of petals from the tray as he rejoined Misha and Roman, throwing the petals over their heads. Roman looked sombre, picking the petals off his clothes. Ares frowned at him, wondering what thoughts had brought such sadness to Roman's fine features. Roman nodded to Ares before walking off, always in a hurry to return to his precious duties. Misha scowled, flicking the petals off her shoulders. Ares didn't miss her dilated pupils, flushed face and drunken demeanour, tutting at her. She gave him a look of annoyance before she too walked away. 

Ares watched both Misha and Ares disappear into the distance, smiling to himself. Sensing he himself was being watched, he turned to find Memphis smiling at him. Memphis was a strange one. No matter how many hosts he had, he always looked like Memphis. Slow hypnotic blinking. Quiet lilting voice. Slow and deliberate movements. He didn't walk as much as slither and slide, a snake inside and out. A chafing reminder that this body Ares carried was nothing more than a shell.

"How goes it with you, my lord?" Memphis asked slowly, his head tilting slightly as it always did when he spoke.

"It goes, it comes, and then it goes again," Ares said, turning on his heel.

"I have no answer with that, my lord," Memphis said following and laying a hand on Ares' arm. 

Ares stopped and looked at Memphis, sourly telling him, "It does not go well." 

The priest frowned and shook his head. "The Tau'ri, my lord?" 

Ares looked past Memphis, watching the flames of the holy fire, the way they seemed to reach for the high ceiling of the temple, unfeeling yet so animate. "He is headstrong. Passionate." 

Memphis' head seemed to sway slightly as though to some invisible music. "He is human. They are weak. They can be corrupted easily. You are too merciful. He should drink from libations poured at your feet. You are his god. It is not the other way." 

Ares looked at Memphis. "If we have to resort to filling him with nishta so he may do our will, then we are no better than you, Memphis. We are no longer a god. Are we?" 

Memphis smiled. "You are of course right, my lord. I am, as always, humbled by you." 

Ares gave Memphis a long look. "This host..." 

“Was a servant in the mountain,” Memphis explained, “before he became a devotee of the temple. Truly, this was a human who knew how to do right by his master.”

Ares reached out to touch a curl of hair that lay just against Memphis' forehead, but then stopped, his fingers curling back in towards his palm. Quietly he said, “And you do right by him.”'

Memphis smiled. Ares noted a look of challenge in Memphis' stolen eyes. “But of course. Is this not the highest honour for a human? That he stand before you, in service of a god? Are you not agreed, my lord?”

“Agreed? Of course,” Ares said with a smile. “Just disappointed by your taste, Memphis. Not surprised, but disappointed.”

Memphis looked stung, his smile disappearing, having to be forced back into place before said, “I shall strive harder to please then, my lord.”

Ares made a non-committal sound and turned away from the priest, trying not to think of how the last time he had seen the human face worn by Memphis, it had been smiling without such a dead gaze. It seemed only natural then, to seek out a human with fire in his eyes.

# *

What made Ares' use an uninhabitable world for his home, Daniel wondered as he stared out at the snow flurry outside the window. He almost laughed at himself then. What made him use this place was proving he could have whatever he wanted. Manipulating people was really nothing, compared to manipulating mountains. Killing his friends must have been easy, Daniel thought, his eyes beginning to sting.

"You do your friends honour with this mourning, but you can not keep forever silent. It has been two days-" 

"You're good. I'll give you that much," Daniel said quietly, breaking his silence. He turned around to see Ares standing by the couch. Daniel stepped closer and said, "This whole 'your friends are dead' act. I mean, if I have nothing to go back to, then maybe I'll just stay here. Right? It's a pretty sophisticated approach for a Goa'uld. Why force people into doing something when you can just bend their will in other ways?" 

"We are honoured you should think of us as less dim-witted than the rest of our kind." 

“I know the Goa'uld have built their whole existence on lies, but one who uses lying on such a small scale, I guess that does make you different," Daniel said, hoping for something to snap in Ares, something to make him as angry as Daniel felt. 

Ares' face was stony. "Grief is unbearable. It makes one say and do many a strange thing." 

And then he smiled. A quirk of the mouth that lit the fury in Daniel's chest. He all but ran to Ares, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pushing him backwards, both of them toppling over the back of the couch and landing on the ground. Soon enough he was straddling Ares, one fist gripping the front of Ares' shirt and the other fist raised in the air ready to strike. 

Ares stared straight up at Daniel, bringing his hand up and closing it around the fist holding his shirt. "Do it. You are right to do so, we will not begrudge you this." 

Daniel felt his body tremble, his breath coming hard. He wouldn't take his anger out on Ares, not with his permission. He pulled his hand away violently from Ares and moved off of him, backing away until his back came into contact with the couch. Ares sat up, his eyes fixed on Daniel.

"Get out," Daniel said, hoarsely, a shuddering breath threatening his control. "Please." 

Ares got up slowly, leaving Daniel in the dark, his hand clutching at pieces of dead metal.

# *

Roman was trying to meditate in the silence and dark of his room, the only light coming from the fireplace, but his mind would not keep on the task at hand. Like a feather, it kept floating away with the smallest breeze of memory. He finally sighed and opened his eyes to look across at the window. His mother would have been delighted that Roman, who had been born in the dirt, now lived so high up he could have touched the stars. Roman threw a cloak around his bare shoulders and went to the window, looking up at the inky sky, thinking back to that dark night he buried his parents.

There were many nights like that one, with him alone, without home or family. He worked enough to eat and moved on again, before realising he would need to earn more than just enough to survive, especially if he was ever going to return to that village to show them all how small and pathetic they all really were. But how did one become a better man in such a terrible world? He thought constantly of this as he served the rich, seeking out malicious masters, leaving their coffers empty when he disappeared into the night. He did well and made money, but he was nowhere near being the better man his mother had imagined he could be.

Arrogant and reckless, it was only a few years before he ended up in prison, a floating cage spinning in the orbit of a rusted planet. It was a prison not for criminals, but those who had become a thorn in the side of the powerful. Roman had defiled the wrong home and now he shared space with the filth of the universe. There was only one rule here. Survival of the fittest. If you could fend for yourself, you lived. In the time he was there, he watched many die, while he grew stronger and harder. Three years he fought to survive in the cage, wondering if he too would die here, his promise to avenge his family unfulfilled.

Convinced he would never see daylight again, Roman thought nothing of accepting every challenge thrown at him, and when that wasn't enough, he stood up for those who could not fight for themselves, earning the ire of the self-crowned king of the cage, Dicha. Roman knew the day was coming when he and Dicha would meet, only one of them destined to survive that meeting. When it came, Roman faced Dicha with some relief; maybe he was ready to die. Maybe he would join his family and they could forgive him for the path his life had taken. His mother had wanted him to become a wise and learned man, and here he was, a prisoner and a violent thug. 

Dicha towered above Roman when they met. It was as if he was built of stone, muscles bulging under almost reptilian skin. They fought long and hard, and when it seemed Dicha had won, he struck a blow to mark Roman, cutting his face with a razor sharp talon. Lying in a pool of his own blood, Roman blinked at his bruised hand before him, eyes travelling to the leather band around his wrist. He couldn't die. Not like this, not here in the cage. Somehow Roman found the strength to stand, to fight back. Somehow he won, through wiles if not strength. He was carried away half-dead from Dicha's corpse on the shoulders of those who had long sought a new master in this terrible dark place. 

It was almost a month later that Roman was woken from his rag pile of a bed and bundled into a shuttle which took him to the planet's surface to meet a Jaffa who wore on his forehead the mark of the warrior and vulture. They went through the gate, stepping into a stone chamber. Manacled, dirty and dressed in his filthy clothes he was taken through the cold white halls of a pristine palace. He was ordered by an ageing Jaffa to keep his eyes lowered at all times as he was led into a huge white marble hall with steps at one end leading up to an ornately designed blood-black throne. It looked like a giant claw with its palm a blood red velvet seat, the whole thing a drop of dark blood on a white empty canvas. 

"Kneel," the old Jaffa commanded, his voice a tired rasp. “Lord Ares comes.”

Roman somewhat resentfully fell to his knees, looking at the ground as footsteps neared and then circled around him, slowly. He saw black shining leather boots before him. " _He_ is responsible for the death of the Lycan?" 

Roman had never heard the voice of a god before and it sent a chill down his spine. He hated the Goa'uld for taking his brothers, but cruelty was in their nature. The ones who had tore his family apart were human, and somehow they were harder to forgive. 

"He is," replied the Jaffa. 

Ares was quiet for a while. Then he said, "We would speak with him, Nisus." 

Roman heard a sharp clatter of armour before Nisus left, leaving him alone with the god. Then Ares left his side too. Roman stared at the floor and the way his presence had stained the immaculate tiles with dirt. Even the soft sound of Ares seating himself, the way his clothes moved, held a promise of something clean, something calm. Roman felt exhausted, his body cold and aching.

"What was your crime?" Ares asked.

"I committed no crime," Roman answered. 

"Then why are you a prisoner?" 

"I made a man feel like a fool. He had friends in high places." 

"You protected other prisoners from the Lycan." Roman chose not to answer. "Such charity. Did you wish to die?" 

"I would not be alive now, had I wished to die," Roman said, aware this god was simply mocking him and when he would become bored Roman would probably be thrown back into the cage. 

"There is nothing about you that says you are alive," Ares said. 

"I am breathing," Roman said. This had been life all along since losing his family. Breathing without feeling. When the breath would leave his body, he would cease to live. Nothing more or less than the facts. 

"If life is no more than breathing, why not just perish?" 

"I made a promise I am yet to keep," Roman said, feeling the weight of the promise without the oppressive heat of the cage.

“Promises,” Ares said in the voice of a human, a deep and soft sound. “Cause nothing but misery.”

Roman looked up from the floor at Ares who was seated on one of the steps leading up to his throne, a cloak wrapped about him. On having Roman meet his eyes, the corner of his mouth lifted and he leaned slightly forward. He didn't look so godly, wearing no ornate clothing or jewellery. Under the cloak Roman could see a black silken shirt, black leather pants and black leather boots. His hair was short, cut close to the head. In the dip under his bottom lip, was just the smallest darkening of hair. He looked youthful, maybe a few years older than Roman. The only remarkable thing about him was his green gaze, framed by thick dark lashes, which seemed to pierce straight into Roman's chest. May the god of all things protect me from the devil, Roman found himself thinking, silly superstitious words his father used to say.

Ares stood up and sauntered over at a leisurely pace. Roman was surprised when Ares reached out, taking Roman's chin in hand, turning his face to the side. A slim long finger pointed and then traced the still sore scar on Roman's face. "What is this?" 

"A gift from the Lycan." 

"Lycans. They lack appreciation for the finer things." Ares' grimaced, his thumb rubbing the corner of Roman's mouth. Ares let go but Roman continued to stare. Ares arched a brow. “Say what you are thinking.”

“My father,” Roman said. “He once told me the devil often masquerades as a god.”

Ares turned his nose up at the suggestion, both his eyes and hand moving to Roman's head. His fingers were pushing back Roman's hair, away from where it hung down over half of his face. “Are you your father's son? Is that who you look like?”

Roman scowled, looking down at the floor. There was silence for a while during which Roman could feel Ares' judging him. A hand gripped him around his arm, Ares pulling him to his feet. Ares reached behind Roman and unlocked his manacles. Both manacles came away, clattering to the floor, Ares watching Roman's face, drinking in his reaction. 

"Join us. You are too valuable to be rotting in prison." Roman didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare open-mouthed, partly stunned and partly appalled. "As much as we enjoy your staring, speak.”

"What if I do not want to join you?" Roman asked. 

Ares looked confused, before amusement morphed his features. "You have a promise to keep. Take our hand and you may yet keep it." 

“Why? Why would you help me?” Roman asked. 

“Nisus says it is because we are drawn to misery,” Ares said with a shrug. His gaze flicked from Roman's aching head to his naked feet, over the tattered rag trousers and the bruises that marred Roman's naked chest and stomach. Smirking, Ares said, “But we say, we are drawn to something simpler.”

Roman understood full and well. It wasn't the first time someone had offered favours in return for using his body. He asked, “I would serve you?”

Ares shook his head. "You would _strive_ to serve us. If you are deemed worthy, then you will serve. Your actions have won you an escape from the your prison, but it takes much more than slaying a warrior to earn yourself a place within sight of a god." 

“Why?” Roman asked. “Why me? There are braver men in there.”

Ares gave Roman a long assessing look as he slowly pulled off his cloak. He brought it around Roman's shoulders, pulling it close in front of Roman's chest. “The Lycan had you drowning in a pool of your own blood, beaten. You returned from the brink of death to claim your victory. That is why _you_. There may be braver men, but none so stubborn.”

Ares gave the cloak a tug and let go, leaving Roman watching him with a baffled look on his face. Even now, as Roman thought back, he felt the confusion anew, only this time it made him want to laugh at himself, as well as at Ares who liked nothing better than to confuse the assumptions out of everyone he met. 

“You are smiling,” Ares said, entering the room. He sat down and frowned at Roman. "What has you so amiable? Are they in your bed?" 

Roman rolled his eyes and turned from the window. Ignoring the amused look on Ares' face, Roman went to pour some wine into a silver goblet. He returned and handed it to Ares who took a sip, grimaced at the taste and handed it back to Roman. 

"If Misha finds out that you are sharing her prized wine with us she will not be happy. Or, we should say, she will be even angrier than usual." 

Roman sat down opposite, drinking from the goblet. "You judge her harshly." 

"It is she who judges us harshly,” Ares said.

"But you forgive her," Roman said quietly as he looked straight into the green of Ares eyes. “Do you not?”

Ares avoided the direct gaze and lowered his eyes as he reached out for the goblet. "What has come over you today? It appears this evening all conversations are fated to disappoint." 

Roman sat back, thinking of the few who could disappoint. It was a short list. Right at the end of it was a Tau'ri. He was up on his feet, leaving Ares to get dressed. When he returned, Ares gave him him a bemused look. "What are you thinking, Roman?" 

"I will speak with him," Roman said about to leave. 

Ares grabbed Roman's hand and stopped him. "You will not." 

Ares tugged on Roman's hand, forcing him to return to his seat. "He is in quite a furious state. We have just experienced his anger. He is much stronger than we gave him credit.”

Roman was confused for a moment before the realization dawned on him. "He struck you." 

“No," Ares said thoughtfully. “His restraint is remarkable.”

“It appears this is becoming a regular occurrence with the insolent Tau'ri.” Roman got up. "I will give him an opponent who will not find him so remarkable." 

"Roman,” Ares said, a note of warning in his voice. Roman stopped at the door, but didn't turn around. "It is you who is being insolent now. What he did, it is understandable.”

"This will not end well.” Roman stilled, looking away. "Forgive me. I spoke out of turn." 

Ares was in front of Roman in a few strides, taking him by his shoulders. "We need him. Roman?" 

"I understand," Roman said, not looking at Ares. 

" _Roman_." 

Roman scowled and nodded. "You have my word." 

Ares smiled, cupping Roman's cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of Roman's mouth, one hand still holding Roman close. When Ares pulled away, Roman felt brittle, about as strong as a man made of twigs. Ares just smiled and moved on, leaving Roman standing there staring at the shutting door. 

He would give it some time, then he would visit the Tau'ri.

# *

Daniel sat exactly where Ares had left him, angry at himself for losing control, his mind now unable to summon any coherent thoughts on what was happening and what he could do. He felt completely and utterly exhausted.

"Light," Roman's voice broke the silence of the room. 

Daniel squinted in the sudden brightness to see Roman standing by the door. He wasn't in his usual armour. Instead he wore suede pants with brown leather boots, a black shirt with brown leather jacket, his hair tied back. He still looked about as casual as a soldier in fully armour. 

Roman approached him with a sullen expression, a large wooden box in his hands. "I can join you on the floor if you wish, but I would prefer it we made use of the seating arrangement." 

Daniel ignored him and Roman sat down cross-legged in front of him. Daniel shook his head, a smile tugging at his mouth. He looked at Roman in disbelief. "You people are amazing." 

Roman opened the wooden box and pulled out a black glass bottle, took the cork out and took a great gulp from it. 

"I thought Jaffa couldn't drink," Daniel said on smelling the strong eye-watering aroma emerging from the bottle. 

"Misha has brewed a special concoction. It does not harm the symbiote." Roman put the bottle on the floor with a thud. He opened a second bottle, shoving it in Daniel's direction. Daniel pushed it back. "Better to be intoxicated than drowning in misery, Tau'ri." 

Daniel looked at the offering, wondering about alien drugs, a nishta for every occasion. Being out of his mind on drugs rather than off didn't seem such a bad idea right now. He accepted the bottle, taking a large swig. He instantly started to cough as the liquid burnt its path into his stomach.

Daniel cleared his throat and looked at the bottle, "Doesn't harm the symbiote, just everything else." 

"You will not find better. Misha devotes a lot of energy on making this wine. It is a labour of love." 

"So... " Daniel took a more measured swig from the bottle, nodding, "what the hell do you want?" 

Roman moved back to lean against the couch, resting his arm on his knee, the bottle of wine dangling from his fingers. "You cannot continue in this insolent manner. It is unacceptable to me and will become tiring to Ares. When that happens, no one will be able to help you." 

"And you're trying to help me now?" 

"What do you want, Tau'ri?" 

Daniel drank up more of the wine. "I want what he's taken away from me." 

"Time is all he has taken from you," Roman said. "You want your friends back? Go to Apophis because if Ares has told you he is not responsible for the deaths of your friends, then he is not." 

Daniel closed his eyes wishing he could block out Roman's voice. But everything was beginning to echo, a deep thud beginning inside his skull. Daniel drew up a knee and rested his elbow on it.

"There's... this part of me that thinks maybe Apophis had something to do with this all, maybe Ares is the only one who can find him. Maybe he's my only way to Apophis. Maybe then I can find out what happened." Daniel laughed. "How insane is that?" 

"Revenge?" Roman watched Daniel's unmoving form. 

"Revenge," Daniel said quietly. 

"One can not always succeed with vengeance, Tau'ri. Some of us must learn to live with unfulfilled desires." 

"Know this from experience, do you?" Daniel looked up at Roman, his voice low and hard. 

Roman glared at Daniel and finished off the contents of his bottle. "My parents were killed and my two brothers were taken in a Goa'uld raid. I made a promise to avenge the deaths of my parents, and to find my brothers. A foolish promise for a young boy, but I made it all the same, that I would make them pay, those who had caused me to lose everything." 

Daniel looked at Roman, trying to imagine him as a young boy, and not a Jaffa in thrall of his master. "Did you?" 

Roman looked at Daniel with that same icy gaze from their first meeting. "The Goa'uld I wanted was a thorn in Lord Ares' side, so I did everything in my power to find him, to bring him before Ares. We were on the way to Abydos when news of his demise reached us. Ra's ship had been destroyed, taking with him all those his kin had taken as hosts, including my brothers. When Apophis found his mate a new host, it was then that we learned who was responsible for the death of Ra." 

Daniel looked away from Roman's accusing gaze. He didn't need this. He didn't need to be feeling someone else's pain. He had enough of his own to focus on for the rest of his life. 

"Bring back my brothers." 

Daniel drank more of the wine and wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he wondered exactly how many people he was responsible for killing. Every bullet that had ever been fired by his hands surely impacted more than the one enemy it hit. No, he didn't need this. He couldn't let himself become confused. Things were too unclear to begin with. He couldn't let guilt loosen his focus now. 

"I'm sorry about your brothers, but Ra deserved what happened to him and I'm not sorry about that." 

"That will not bring them back." 

Daniel glanced at Roman. "We didn't mean to kill them. It had nothing to do with them." 

“Then there is no reason for me to hate you, is there?" Roman got up, stony faced as ever. "Enjoy the wine." 

Daniel watched Roman leave, the knife he had come to twist well and truly twisted.

# *

Ares lay still at the bottom of the pool. It did him good to remind him of his imprisonment, of being a limbless thing hardly able to move inside a charged small glass jar of swamp water. In the dark. Alone and unable to touch anything. Ares slipped into a death-like sleep, floating away from the present and back to that time of nothingness.

He had tried to reach out, but his arms had been taken. He tried to bang his fist on the glass, but had no hands. He tried to scream out, to yell and shout. But all he could manage was a high screech that wouldn't break through the rancid water. And it was as if his eyes were showing him a smaller world, as though the outer edges had been cut off. It was colourless and grey. Like ash.

The feeling of suffocating claustrophobia was sudden and intense. Ares found himself waking and his lungs filling with water. His human body convulsed and coughed unable to force the water out, taking over in panic from his Goa'uld senses. Ares shot upwards and broke through the surface of the water, falling backwards to gulp for air. He swam to the side and held on to the edge of the pool to try and breath normal again. 

His imprisonment had been so many years ago, yet it still produced a fear that was so real. He felt his body shake with sudden chills and he chastised himself for letting his emotions flood through his human body like this. In frustration Ares punched his fist through the surface of the water, cursing there was such a thing as a creature so fearsome and so powerless as a Goa'uld.

# *

Daniel tried to keep his eyes open, but lack of sleep and over consumption of alcohol was winning. He lay on the floor, one foot resting on the coffee table and empty bottle still in his hand. Random images that made no sense flashed through his head. Images of things that didn't matter. Things he didn't care about.

Jack had been right. Sometimes you could forget. 

"But, that's not your way," Jack said bending over Daniel's face. 

Daniel squinted up at Jack and sighed. "It's a pretty good way though, right?" 

"This isn't you, I know you," Jack said in his most smug colonel voice. 

"You're... not here though." Daniel pushed Jack away and managed to just about pull himself up. He landed with a thud against the couch as the room began to spin round and round like a carousel. 

"So that's it? You're giving up? Just like that?" Jack waved a manic hand in Daniel's direction. 

"Yes... apparently, I may be giving up," Daniel slurred. 

Jack crouched down in front of Daniel and placed both hands on his face, "Daniel, snap out of it." 

Daniel looked at Jack confused. Then slowly he found a smile spreading on his face before he started to laugh. Daniel leaned forward and fell into a welcoming embrace and stayed there.

# *

Ares looked at the prostrate figure on the floor, one hand idle on top of an empty bottle. He found himself gritting his teeth as he kicked a bottle to the side. So this was Roman's way of leaving the Tau'ri alone. Ares sat down on the arm of the couch and just watched Daniel for a moment. It was perhaps the first time he had seen the man so unguarded, only he happened to be semi-conscious, which made it pointless. Ares got up from the couch and decided to deposit the drunken man somewhere more comfortable. He grabbed Daniel by his arm, hauled him up in one easy manoeuvre and easily carried him to the bed. Daniel murmured something in protest as he was thrown down. He turned slowly on to his back, his eyes opening very slightly into slits and focusing on Ares.

"Go ahead... now's your chance. Won't even put up a fight," Daniel mumbled. 

Ares shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. They both kept silent, Daniel lying there somewhere between sleep and waking, Ares staring down at the floor. 

"What's your game?" Daniel mumbled. “What's you game, Ares?”

“Game?” Ares slowly turned to look at Daniel. "Why? Do you think you could outwit us?" 

Daniel glared at Ares, his hand suddenly shooting up and grabbing the dagger that hung around Ares neck and pulling. Ares grabbed Daniel's hand, stopping him from taking the dagger. Daniel didn't break eye contact, yanking hard on his hand. Ares tightened his grip. Daniel emitted a shocked gasp and Ares realised his hand device was glowing. Ares let go, both of them staring at each other breathlessly. 

"What the hell do you want?" Daniel asked.

Ares frowned, tilting his head at Daniel to get a real look at those human eyes, so much more interesting than the red of the Goa'uld. So much more expressive and telling. So unbearable to look at. “It is hard to say. It seems to change from moment to moment.”

“That might be the most honest you have ever been.” Daniel let out a laugh and nodded. Ares arched his brow at Daniel and then shoved him away, letting him land on his back. He sighed, closing his eyes. "You've taken everything." 

Ares shook his head, "We have taken nothing." 

"So you keep saying." 

"So we keep saying." 

The room went silent and when Ares looked back, Daniel had passed out.

# *

Roman sat outside the kitchens watching the numerous attendants preparing meals for numerous residents of the mountain, all hurrying to and fro as if they had the most pressured existences in the universe. He could see Leya talking to... or rather shouting at a young girl who may or may not have made a mistake. The girl looked as though she would burst into tears and then went on her way. Leya moved on to someone else, giving Roman an indifferent look on the way. Roman went back to reading the latest reports. Misha sat down at his table just as he touched the small screen in his hand to read the next file.

"Do you work even in your sleep?" Misha said, waving over an attendant. Roman didn't answer. Misha turned to the arriving attendant. "Small breakfast platter, please. So, Roman, has she spoken to you?"

"Has who spoken to me?" Roman asked scanning the report. 

Misha nodded in the direction of Leya. "Who do you think?" 

"She has not. But then we have never had much to say to each other." 

"From her demeanour, I gather he is still most displeased with her." 

"That he is," Roman said.

"Silly creature." Misha turned her head to see Leya watching over someone cook, her eyes locked, a faraway look in them. "What possessed her to become so involved?" 

Roman looked over in Leya's direction. "He did. She wants him to love her." 

Misha snorted. "He loves only those who cannot love him back." 

Roman said nothing and went back to his reports as Misha made a half-hearted attempt to eat the food that was brought over. It wasn't long before Leya came over to their table.

"Roman, Misha," she said standing between them. "How is Lord Ares?" 

"He is well," Roman said softly, "and you?" 

"I am as I always am," Leya's voice slightly wavered. 

"Perhaps you should speak with him," Roman said, looking at the small screen in his hand. "His anger must have passed with you by now." 

Leya looked at Roman, her eyes widening in hope. "Has he told you this?" 

"No, but he has not said otherwise," Roman said absently. 

Leya looked away disappointed. Then as if only realizing that Misha was nearby, she turned to her. Misha looked at Leya indifferently as she sipped at her steaming glass of tea. 

"No jibes, Misha? Will you not mock the pathetic Leya today? You must not be well." 

Misha put the glass down. "He is not worthy of such devotion. It is too much for his like. Love him and you will never be happy." 

Roman stared at Misha. Like him, it seemed Leya herself had not expected this advice from the fork-tongued, fire-breathing Misha. Her words seemed to be without any malice at all. Misha looked away from Leya without another word and resumed drinking. 

"Good day to you both." Leya nodded to both Roman and Misha. She turned and left slowly, her shoulders slumped with the weight of her miseries. 

Roman waited until Leya was out of earshot. "What has brought on this sudden transformation? Only recently you were mocking her insanity." 

Misha sighed, her face darkening. "I can, against my will, feel compassion too sometimes. Not often, but sometimes." 

"You detest her, Misha, there is no room for compassion in that." 

"I detest her desperation. Her lack of self worth. I detest the hold he has over her. She is ridiculous. I feel sorry for her." Misha absently ran her finger around the rim of the glass. 

“The hold he has over her,” Roman said, “Is the hold he has over everyone. Over all of us.”

“Over you,” Misha said curtly. “Don't count me in this.”

Roman shook his head. "This is all the Tau'ri's doing. Since he arrived Leya has begun to lose what little of her mind she had. You are beginning to feel _compassion_ and our most feared lord dithers from left to right over a worthless Tau'ri." 

Misha started to laugh. "My my, Roman, you are beginning to sound like me. How wonderful to behold." 

"That Tau'ri's misery is penetrating every pore of the mountain. He is unhappy, so we must all be too." 

"You should be happy. You could not avenge your brothers, but at least you can see the Tau'ri suffering." 

"Yes. I should be happy," Roman murmured. 

Misha smiled. "You're not feeling sorry for him, are you? Perhaps he has turned out to be most different to what you expected in an enemy, Roman." 

Roman glared at her. “You know nothing.”

"I know you. You were hoping for someone you could hate. Someone in whom you could see evil. Someone who would look like the murderer of your brothers. This is your doing, Roman. His being here is your doing. You spoke of the Tau'ri until Ares wanted them before him. The Tau'ri meant nothing to Ares, not until you made them seem important." Misha snorted. "If only your god knew how well you serve him." 

Roman got up from the table, he and Misha both locked in a hard stare. He nodded and said, “We all have blood on our hands, Misha. You are no different to me. We have both served him well.”

Roman gathered his things and left, Misha left behind with no small amount of guilt.

# *

Leya was watching Daniel sleeping, standing at the foot of his bed. He lay as if he were dead and not asleep, sprawled face down, lying across the bed. Better if had been dead, to cure his misery and hers. His booted feet were on the pillows under the sheets of the still made bed, his face buried in the crook of his arm. Leya decided against waking Daniel, he could eat later. Perhaps rest was a better idea for now. She moved quietly to the head of the bed and proceeded to unbuckle a boot and pull it off. However as soon as she took away the boot, Daniel jerked awake, turning on to his back and moving up until his back touched the rails.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice thick.

"I was removing your shoes," Leya said.

"Why?" Daniel squinted at the light bouncing off the bright walls. 

"It is not a comfortable way to sleep." 

"You don't have to do that.”

"I do not mind." 

"Well... I do," Daniel said flatly as he let his head fall back, shutting his eyes. 

Leya watched him rubbing the base of his hand into his eye. "I have bought your breakfast. Eating will ease your symptoms." 

Daniel sat still and sighed. "Thank you." 

"I... I am sorry," Leya said quietly. Daniel didn't respond. His eyes stayed shut, his lips clamped together. "I never meant to hurt anyone. Your sorrow brings me no joy. Perhaps I am blinded by what I feel for him. I just feel... I... You have taken him away from me and I don't know what to do." 

Daniel looked at Leya, without any sympathy or understanding it seemed. "You can have him back. He's not my type." 

Leya looked up at him miserably. "He will hate me as long as you hate him." 

Daniel tilted his head slightly and frowned. "What do you want from me?" 

"Believe him when he says he did not kill your friends. It is the truth. I know," she implored. 

"Right..." 

"I have made you angry... I will go." Leya got up. "I'm sorry." 

She ran from the room, hating them all because her tears meant nothing to anyone any more

# *

Ares entered the chamber to find Roman already there. Roman was an early riser and spent the dark hours of the early morning tending to his physique. If the two of them ever sparred together it was usually by Ares command. It was unusual to find him here outside his strict routine. Ares watched Roman, staff in hand as he practised all the motions. He sliced the staff through the air, his body moving effortlessly from one move to the next. The sheen of his body and flush of his skin told Ares that Roman had been in the chamber a while.

Roman came to a sudden stop and spun around to look at Ares, staff by his side. Ares took off the top half of his attire and dropped it on the floor. As soon as he did this, Roman threw the staff at Ares. Ares caught it, frowning at Roman. Roman picked up a new staff for himself and waited for Ares. Shoulders squared and chest out, Ares strode towards Roman. Roman attacked immediately. He was deft and quick, raining blows on Ares. Ares felt the rage of every attack he blocked, Roman fighting back with power and extra energy. 

"What has brought this on?" Ares asked as he brought his staff down, only to have Roman swiftly move out of the way. 

In answer to the question, Roman growled and whipped around with the staff, but Ares stepped back and swept the staff under Romans legs. He stood over Roman and kicked both his arms out and fell to his knees, pinning Roman's arms under his knees. Roman lay there glaring up at him, like an angry child who hadn't got his way.

"Explain yourself.” Ares grabbed Roman's chin. Roman angrily pulled away from Ares' grip and turned his face to the side. "You have not been this disagreeable in a long time. It is quite pleasing," 

“You are too easily pleased by misery,” Roman said.

Ares' brow furrowed. It appeared Roman was not in a jesting mood. "Is there something you wish to say to us?" 

Roman petulantly turned away. Ares leaned in close and moved his eyes slowly over Roman's face as Roman resolutely ignored him.

"You never asked, Roman, you never asked. We know they robbed you of your revenge, but not once did you say that you wanted retribution from the Tau'ri. And now you are angered by his presence? We cannot give you what you do not ask for." 

"You are a god, you could have read my mind," Roman said, fixing Ares with a bright glare, his mouth trembling.

“Do you want him now? Is that what you are asking?”

Roman blinked, the expression on his face easing, leaving him looking confused. Quietly, he said, “No.”

Ares sat back up, giving Roman a slanted look. "No?" 

"Perhaps... I regret..." 

"Cast these thoughts aside, Roman. Our First Prime is not required to wallow in pity and guilt. He is here for a purpose. We need you to stay strong. Your feelings can become our undoing. Is that what you want?" Roman shook his head slowly. Ares stroked Roman's face, telling him, "Then dispense with this nonsense. We need you by our side, more than anyone.”

Ares swiftly got to his feet, picking up his fallen staff. He twirled it from hand to hand before freeing one hand and holding it out. Accepting Ares' hand, Roman let himself be pulled up. 

"Some sword-play, Roman?" Ares nodded to the sword stand, noting that Roman didn't look particularly enthusiastic. "Maybe not. You really are quite dull when you are like this." 

Roman picked up a sword, and waited silently, looking no less sullen. Ares snorted, picking up a sword. He had only just raised it when Misha noted, "Something about half-naked sweaty men... makes me wish I was young again. And with different half-naked sweaty men." 

Roman and Ares both turned to see Misha standing in front of the doors. Ares asked her, "What brings you here?" 

"Well, I over indulged yesterday. As penance, I thought I would come and see you," Misha replied dryly. 

Ares threw his sword in Roman's direction. He caught it expertly by the hilt and put it away along with his sword as Ares attended to Misha. 

"What do you want, old woman?" Misha opened her mouth to speak but Ares held his finger up. " _Don't_ test us today." 

Misha frowned at Ares' finger. "He's gone off to the ruins. One of your lackeys informed me. It appears he wishes to speak with you." 

Ares frowned and looked at Roman. Roman's attention was elsewhere. Ares could feel the scratch of irritation. He turned his back on Roman to see Misha watching both him and Roman.

“What's happening here?”Misha asked.

"I will meet you at the gateway, my lord,” Roman said, walking past both Misha and Ares, leaving them both alone as Ares watched the doors close.

Misha smiled and said, “Look at that, how well he knows you. That you will go scurrying off to see that precious of yours. The wall, that is. Not the Tau'ri.”

Following Roman's example, Ares ignored Misha and left the room.

# *

Daniel pressed his fingertips against the glass covering the ancient wall, sliding them over the words, not for the first time. The wall had seen considerable deterioration before the glass wall cover had been erected, but the letters were carved deep and large, still legible, even if their legibility was lost on him in places. He'd lost count how many times he had copied everything into the pages of an empty journal, along with his preliminary notes.

"With time the words... find... to be revealed," Daniel muttered to himself. "This isn't right." 

"How can you be so sure?" Daniel turned around to see Ares standing behind him. Turning back to the wall, Daniel muttered, "Ever consider wearing a bell round your neck?" 

“We assumed you were expecting us." 

Daniel turned around and saw Roman lurking near the entrance, looking more serious than usual. "Assuming things you have no idea about is kind of your forte." 

Ares pulled the journal from Daniel's hand, mid-writing, perusing the pages at length before slamming it shut loudly. He threw the book from hand to hand as he trained his gaze on Daniel's eyes. 

"You would rather cut off your head with a blunt knife than speak with us. The only reason you are still staying on Olympus is because, as you put it... we have taken everything from you. We wish for a chance at friendship." Ares held out the book. Daniel reached out to take the book, but Ares snatched it away, his face stony and hard. "These are things that do not require repetition. What do you _want_?" 

Daniel looked past Ares. Ares followed the gaze to find Roman. “Can we talk in private?”

"Roman." Roman left, almost before Ares had finished commanding him. "Speak." 

Daniel pulled the book from Ares' hands. "Assurances." 

"What kind of assurances?" Ares went to sit down in the chair, behind which was a table overflowing with open books, parchment and tablets. 

"The assurance that I'm free to go where I like without having your goons follow me around." 

"You have that freedom now," Ares said. 

Daniel snorted. "Right... right." 

Daniel threw the book on to the table and walked to the doorway. Ares pushed himself out of the chair and joined Daniel who nodded towards the corridor. Ares stepped outside with an extremely amused look on his face. On both sides of the entrance to the wall room stood a Jaffa, staff in hand and eyes staring ahead at attention. Roman's figure could be made out at the far end of the corridor. 

"They are for your protection, Daniel. We similarly have our own guards in the vicinity." 

"Get rid of them," Daniel said looking Ares directly in the eyes. 

"They are here to protect you." Ares eyes snapped from green to white for a moment. 

"The only person I need protecting from... is you," Daniel's voice lowered. 

Ares nodded, his eyes taking on a permanent glow. He turned to the Jaffa and clicked his fingers. They both looked at him for further orders. Ares simply gave a small gesture with his head towards the exit at the end of the corridor. Both Jaffa gave Ares a sharp bow and left. 

Daniel seemed amused. "You really think you can click your fingers and get everything you want, don't you?" 

Ares observed Daniel in silence for a moment. Then he held his hand up in front of Daniel's face and clicked his fingers, the ribbon device creating a strangely melodic metallic sound. "Apparently not. What else do you require?" 

Ares turned away from Daniel, no longer looking amused. Daniel looked at the wall and concentrated hard on the words etched into the stone. He was going to ask Ares for something and it wasn't easy. "I want Apophis." 

"How fortunate for him. What would you do with him once you _have_ him?" 

"I don't know," Daniel mumbled as he ran his finger over a letter. “Yet.”

"And what will you give us for this?" Ares voice felt too close, prompting Daniel to turn around. He ordered himself not to fear straightening up and looking right at Ares' smirking mouth and his invasive eyes. 

Daniel gave him a cool look, smiling. “My friendship, of course. That is what you wanted, isn't it? Friendship?”

“Of course,” Ares said smoothly. "Will there be anything else, or may we return to our mountain?”

Daniel shrugged, shaking his head. “Do whatever you want.”

“If we were to do whatever we want, you would not be able to stand here and make demands,” Ares said softly. His eyes flicked up at the wall behind Daniel, and then back down to him. “We hope you enjoy your solitude.”

Ares turned away and left swiftly without another word.

# *

Ares sat pondering the situation. He had felt compelled to stay away from the Tau'ri, and Daniel Jackson had been spending every waking moment chained to the ruins. So much for friendship.

"Lord Ares?" A little man was staring up at Ares who was sat on his throne, Roman standing by his side. "Master Roman?" 

"He is thinking," Roman snapped. Misha, who stood opposite the scene, looked at Roman, smiling and earning a flinty look from him. 

Ares looked from Roman and Misha to the man in front. "Balance of power, threat to universe, must take action. Did you take all that in, Misha?" 

"I am a scientist, my lord, not your scribe," Misha said, still smiling at Roman who looked as though he could do with killing someone. 

"This is most serious, my lord. I hear Zapacna plans to move against the system lords. And I also have news that Apophis lives. If Apophis aligns himself with-" 

"Apophis has been here and left. Your news is outdated, Syrus. Next time make sure you tell us something we have not been informed of already." 

"Forgiveness, my lord," Syrus bowed his head. 

"Do not grovel. Have you brought us what we asked for?" 

Syrus rifled through his pockets and took out a small chip and handed it to Roman. Roman looked at it and threw it across at Misha. Misha caught the chip and inserted it into a her tablet. She looked at the small screen for a moment and then laughed. 

"Misha?" Ares said watching her. "Are we any closer to the device?" 

"No. But it does seem we are closer to destroying the mountain. I have seen better excavation plans made by monkeys." 

Ares smirked down at Syrus, watching his face redden. "Misha thinks you beneath a monkey." 

"It is the work of my best people. The mountain is a complete ruin. The tunnels have caved in and the digging has to start from where we initially-" 

Ares held his hand up silencing Syrus instantly. "Results. No explanations. Now leave and be glad that we have allowed you to live regardless of your incompetence." 

Syrus bowed several times as he backed away. Roman watched Syrus leave with a grim expression on his face. As soon as he had left, Roman barked for the guards in the chamber to leave. He then slowly turned to face Ares who sat watching him with a smile. 

"Do not be so humourless,” Ares said.

"Do you wish a rebellion on your hands?" 

"The universe has become stagnant. There is nothing left for us to conquer. Let those who wish us harm do what they will. We have not had a satisfying war in a long time," Ares said. " _He_ is no threat and neither are they who are running to his side." 

"Very well. Do as you wish," Roman said as he swiftly turned and walked out leaving Misha watching his departure in shock.

Misha, still looking at the doorway, walked up to Ares throne. "I have never seen him like this. I like it." 

Ares turned to Misha, brow raised. "Maybe he is becoming like you, and perhaps you will become like him. Tell us, do you feel the awakening of old desires?" 

Misha smiled. "No, but I do feel a little sick."

Ares got up from the throne and descended the steps. "We must love you a great deal, Misha. For all your harsh words, you neck remains untwisted." 

Misha gave him a long look and smiled. “It is as if the creator has put all the shamelessness of an entire species into one being.”

She left, looking at the tablet in her hand as Ares watched her with a frown. He murmured, “That was no barb. You are beginning to slip.”

# *

Leya stood in Ares' closet, hanging up his newest attire. Every piece of clothing black and enveloping. Leya stroked the length of a velvet coat, the soft fabric sliding against her palm. She leaned in and inhaled the lingering scent of him from one of his favourite leather coats. Her face against the leather and her hand clutching at the velvet, she let her eyes close. She was in love with him and he didn't even understand it. Her loyalty went further than Roman's. Her judgement would never be coloured by right or wrong. Everything she did, she did it for him. But it didn't seem enough.

Daniel Jackson would never understand what the fates had handed him on a silver platter. Accepting Ares' hand meant touching power. It meant being able to feel what it was to be strong, invincible. At Ares' side, no one would ever hurt Daniel again – how could he not see it? It meant being able to understand what it was to be a god. And what did Daniel want? He wanted to remain nothing. Only Leya understood the privilege of having been so close to Ares. She knew he had turned her into something from nothing. Only she knew. 

"This is a sight," Ares' voice prompted Leya's eyes to snap open. 

She looked at him, hand still clutching at velvet. She abruptly let go and fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around one of his legs. Ares roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up as she quietly sobbed. 

"Forgive me. I will never go against your wishes again. Just... do not hate me," Leya clutched at the front of Ares jacket, her face sobbing pressed against his chest. 

"Stop this," Ares said, irritated, "You will stop this madness now." 

Leya nodded miserably. "Forgive me." 

"If you knew anything of us, you would not have gone so far." Ares gave her a stern look. "Would you?" 

"I did it for you. If you are able to forgive Misha her forked tongue and Roman such pride, can you not forgive me? All I have done is love you." 

Ares stared long and hard at her and then left the closet with a sigh. He sat down on the bed, Leya kneeling down by his feet, sniffing back tears. After a moment, she felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair. Leya looked up at him with wide eyes, grabbing his hand and kissing it. Ares pulled her from the floor to sit next to him on the bed and cupped her cheek, moving his hand to run his thumb across her bottom lip. Ares leaned in close, his eyes closing as his lips neared hers, but at the last moment moving to her ear. 

"If you ever interfere in our affairs again, there will be no more forgiveness for you. No amount of sweet words will spare you." Ares pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Go.”

Leya got up, wiping away her tears and walking away, his kiss not the soothing balm it used to be.

# *

Daniel stared hard at the wall. The words were familiar, every single one of them. But sometimes they made sense and very quickly the meaning was lost again.

"That means the same thing," Jack drawled from behind Daniel. 

Daniel turned to look at him with a curious expression. "I was just going to say that." 

Jack smiled. "I know." 

Daniel frowned and watched Jack munch on a piece of chocolate as he made his way out of the room and into the corridor. Daniel was staring when Roman walked in, wrapped up in a thick fur cloak. Daniel realized that Roman was watching him with curiosity and returned to face the wall again. 

"Who is it that you see?" Roman asked quietly as he came to stand next to Daniel. 

Daniel threw a suspicious sideways glance. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"I have seen you staring as though you are listening to someone. Who is it that you see?" 

Daniel sighed, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. "I really have no idea what you're talking about." 

Roman took off his cloak and threw it on to a nearby chair as he walked to the scroll covered desk. Daniel watched from the corner of his eye. "I used to see my mother." 

Daniel turned to look at Roman standing with great posture as ever, a book in his hand through which he was flicking. "What?"

"My mother. I used to see her after she died. She spoke to me as though she lived and breathed, voicing my thoughts." Roman put the book away and stood with his hands behind his back. "You see your friends perhaps." 

Daniel looked at Roman, seeking out signs of mockery, but found none. Roman seemed as he always did. Stony and indifferent. "Maybe."

It wasn't a new thing for him. When he was a young child who had just lost his parents, the easiest way of surviving their deaths had been to pretend they never died. He would see them, speak with them and listen to them call him Danny. But it passed. Until Sha're died. Sometimes he would see her, but mostly he would hear her voice. The worst was hearing the echo of a long dead laugh in the middle of the lonely night. But that passed too. Now it was Jack, pulled from memory to keep him company.

"Why are you here?" Daniel said after a lengthy pause. 

Roman looked at the ground for a moment and then back at Daniel. "I am not sure what the answer to that is myself." 

Daniel sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "In case you're wondering... I am sorry." 

"For?" 

"Your brothers. I can't give you reasons that will make it okay, or turn back time. I can only tell you that I'm sorry. We were trying to saving a world, an entire people." 

Roman's jaw clenched as he looked at Daniel. "I have no fight with you, Daniel Jackson. I am not your enemy. I am not your friend." 

"I can live with that." Roman walked away from Daniel to stand in front of the wall, hands behind his back and eyes silently roaming through the words. "Mind if I ask you a question?" 

"That would depend on the question," Roman said turning to look at him. 

"You said your brothers were taken as hosts. You're a Jaffa. I don't quite under-" 

"I was not made Jaffa in childhood. I became Jaffa when I joined the ranks of Ares' guard," Roman said, subdued. 

"You don't look too happy about that," Daniel said deciding to take the risk and delve. Surely if one Jaffa could turn Shol'va, there were others too. 

Roman's face took on a very amused look. "You do not know me sufficiently to be able to reach that conclusion." 

"Right, of course, what was I thinking? Worm in the gut, lot's of fun," Daniel mumbled under his breath and cleared his throat before Roman could catch the words, as he went to the table, picking up a scroll. 

"People do many things to prove their worth," Roman said in his characteristically quiet manner. 

Daniel abandoned the scroll in the middle of opening it. "Is that why you became a Jaffa? To prove your worth?" 

Roman seemed to think long and hard before answering the question. He sat down in a nearby chair, still looking at the wall. 

"When I was admitted into Ares' personal guard, I was the only one not Jaffa. The rest had carried symbiotes since boyhood. Ares' First Prime, Nisus, on many an occasion chose to use me as an example in combat training. I excelled, even without the worm in my gut, as you put it. I was quick to learn, but it was not enough. I had skill, but lacked the strength of a Jaffa. If I wanted to catch the eyes of a god, it would have to be as a Jaffa.”

 _Catch the eyes of a god_ , Daniel ruminated as Roman went quiet, his eyes looking a little glazed, a slight frown denting his forehead. He was chewing the inside of his lip. It seemed strange to see Roman like this. So human. Quietly, Daniel said, “I take it it wasn't pleasant.”

Roman nodded absently. “I could not kel'no'reem correctly and grew sick. Nisus stayed with me, and during my delirium when he thought I couldn't hear him, he would ask for forgiveness. It was he who found me in a prison and brought me to Ares' attention. He was a good man. Sometimes I think his loyalty to Ares surpassed even mine. Never once did an insolent word pass his lips.”

“You think maybe that's why he picked you? Maybe he knew exactly what kind First Prime Ares needed,” Daniel said.

Roman's mouth twitched in smile. “Perhaps. It was not long before I became his most trusted guard, and then his second in command. After that he went to Ares to tell him he had chosen me as his successor. Ares summoned me, asking me why I should become First Prime after Nisus. I told him that when the time came, he would already have an answer. It was not long after that Chronos launched an attack on one of Ares' worlds. Nisus was taken ill, so I took command in his place. Young and reckless, I boarded one of the enemy vessels, sabotaging it, almost perishing in the process. I escaped, but not without injury. When I awoke, it was to find Ares at my bedside. He did not say a thing. He waited for me to wake, smiled, and left. I found him...”

“Annoying?” Daniel offered. “Insufferable?”

Roman looked down, smiling. “He is a trying master, as Nisus used to say. I saw for myself the next time we were attacked. Our vessel had intruders on board, probably sent by Chronos, who could not abide that he and Ares shared blood. The Jaffa under my command fought hard to protect him, not an easy task when he chose to fight alongside us, a moving target. I had to push him out of danger's way, fighting on injured. We regained control of our ship in the end. When we landed, he pulled me aside... touched my face here, where I was bleeding. He marked my bare forehead in blood with his mark and told me to go to Nisus and relieve him of his command.”

Daniel looked at the black mark on Roman's forehead. Pointing at his own forehead, he said, “I've never seen a First Prime without the gold mark.”

Roman was quiet. A moment later he grimaced. “It is not something he has explained.”

“You're not curious?” Daniel asked.

Roman shook his head. “No. I am not curious as to why he did not wish to mark me with molten gold.”

“Makes sense you when put it like that,” Daniel said. “You said you did it all to prove your worth. Why?”

Roman seemed to take an uneasy breath. “He said he would help me keep a promise. All I had to do was prove my worth. I did not think it would bring me to his side as his First Prime. I thought he... I misunderstood what he wanted of me. He enjoys being misread. While we judge, he sees everything there is to see.”

Daniel ruminated on Roman's words, looking at the wall. He had not misjudged Ares. Ares was a master manipulator and the mountain Ares called his home would have to be moved from its roots before Daniel would believe otherwise.

“Nisus said I was to go before Ares, attired as First Prime. I did not. I went before him attired in my common clothes. I could see he was angry, seeing me stand before him not as he had expected to see me. I told him I could not go before him as his First Prime as long as I had my vow hanging over my head. I had proved my worth and I wanted to know if he would be true to his word. He was.”

Roman stopped, looking at Daniel who found himself engrossed in the tale. “What happened?”

"I went to my homeworld with a small army, to the village where my brothers were taken, where my parents were killed. We went to the village square, all of us in the armour of the Ares' guard as the villagers cowered before us. I called out for a contribution of slaves. They knew what to do, rounding up their servants and village outsiders. Sacrifices that would not be missed. I watched them, imagining how my brothers must have stood on that same spot, terrified. I told my Jaffa these were not the slaves I wanted. It was the villagers, those people of high breeding. I wanted _them_. The Jaffa rounded up groups of their young men. The fates, never one to shy from cruelty, brought forward a woman who fell at my feet and begged for the life of her young boy. One of the Jaffa...”

Roman stopped, eyes wide. Daniel could see him reliving the memory, the way his body had become tense, his voice quiet. “What?”

Roman's hands came up as if he was holding something. “He pointed his staff at the woman, who was wrapped around her boy. He was... no, I was... someone just like us.”

Daniel shook his head at the breathless muttering, quietly telling Roman, “I don't understand.”

Roman's hands fell to his lap. “I saw in that woman how my mother and father must have died. Before I could exact revenge from the villagers, I had to stand there like the men who killed my parents. I had to become like them. I pushed away the Jaffa's weapon, threw off my helmet and stood in front of the woman. I knew her. She helped me once, and I was about to take her son.”

“Did you?” Daniel asked. 

Roman shook his head slowly. “I left my guards there and walked away from the village, all the way to the small forest that had grown over the grave of my parents. I remained there until a Jaffa appeared, having followed me to the forest. When he took off his helmet, I saw it was Lord Ares and I realised he had stood beside me the whole time in the village, watching, learning. He asked me, 'Is that it?'”

“What did you say?” Daniel asked.

“I said... tell me what to do,” Roman said quietly. “I don't know what to do.”

Daniel looked away, feeling like an intruder into memories that had made Roman pale a whole shade. “I suppose he told you what to do.”

Roman nodded slowly, his hand hovering before him, his eyes on the ground. “He crouched down next to me, touching the ground, asking me if that was where my mother and father lay. I said it was, and he took my hand, pressing it to the ground. I did not want to, but he forced me to touch their grave, bringing me close to it. I could see them in my mind, rotting in the ground. The villagers had just gone on with their lives, as if my family had meant nothing. I sat doubled over their grave, clutching at weeds and thorns because that was all I had left of them.”

Roman's fist was clenched, his body rigid, eyes shining bright. Daniel didn't ask his next question. He already knew he wouldn't like the answer.

“Burn their homes to the ground,” Roman whispered. “That is what he told me. Take from them all that they value. Bring them down to the dirt.”

Daniel felt a chill, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling up. “Did you?”

Roman turned his head to look directly at Daniel, calm and collected. “Yes.”

Daniel nodded. “Did it change anything?”

Looking away, Roman said, “In time, the Ytalans abandoned the village, fearful anything they would build would be destroyed. The last time I saw what remains, Ytal had been consumed by the forests and flood, erasing all that happened on that insignificant little spot.”

“I meant for you,” Daniel said. “Did it change anything for you?”

“A momentary balm,” Roman said, “until the day I would find Ra and my brothers. But it seems, the fates had written Ra's death by your hands, Daniel Jackson.” Daniel nodded, a sudden ugly and heavy feeling of guilt pressing inside his chest. Roman took a deep breath, looking around as though only newly aware of his surroundings. "It seems I have divulged more than I intended,” he said. 

"Yeah…" 

Roman stood up, focusing on the chair he was putting away to the side. "You must think we are all fooled into believing Ares is truly a god. That we are not as intelligent as your people. It has not occurred to you perhaps, that we know what he is and we accept it." 

Daniel listened carefully and without resentment. Something about Roman's reflective state made him more bearable. Daniel watched Roman put on his cloak, ready to depart. "Why did you come here today?" 

Roman frowned at Daniel. "I am not sure myself. Good day, Daniel Jackson, no doubt our paths shall continue to cross." 

Daniel nodded, watching Roman leave as quietly as he had arrived.

# *

Ares stood against the wall, arms folded across his chest as Roman walked out of the wall room. His First Prime saw him and stopped, looking stunned. Face colouring, he stared at Ares for a moment and continued walking, Ares following him to the end of the corridor.

"I did not know you had taken to hiding behind doors like a common gossip, my lord." 

Smirking, Ares said, “Were you to open yourself to your god and not strangers, there would be no need to hide in corners, listening to the precious things our First Prime keeps in his heart.”

“I must return to my duties,” Roman said.

“We are in your debt.”

Roman stopped, gave Ares a sour look and then continued walking, Ares smiling as he watched he leave. Ares remembered it all well, those early days with Roman who had been raw energy trapped in human form. His eyes burned with unknown pain and promise, his strong shoulders carrying the weight of the universe. In Roman, Ares saw something of himself. Something of the pain he wanted to erase.

Ares thought back to that day they had returned from Roman's home world. For a man who had not seemed disturbed by almost being ripped apart in a filthy prison, Roman seemed surprisingly shaken by the events on his homeworld. He was pale and still as they returned to Ares' ship, quiet as Nisus sent him away, ordering him to return in the morning to take on his duties as First Prime. He left, a vacant look in his eyes which made Ares wonder if he had misjudged the strength of this man. 

That night, a nightmare had woken Ares. He was suffocating again, trying to crawl away from the silence and dark. He left his bed to go to the window, breathe in the cold air and watch the rain fall. He stared at his own reflection in the pane of glass before him, touching his own cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin, the coolness of his hand. The door to his chamber slid open and he turned from the window to see Roman. He walked in slowly, a part of the shadows until he stepped into the bright light of a whole moon. Ares looked him up and down in his new armour. Roman's eyes looked like ice in the moon's light, his skin cold and pale. He seemed like marble decorated in steel. 

“What is this?” Ares asked him quietly.

“I did not wish to leave any doubt in your mind that I will serve you as First Prime, my lord,” Roman said quietly. Ares felt his human heart quicken at such well chosen words and the quiet demeanour with which they had been spoken. 

Ares nodded, his eyes hungrily taking in the sight. “So, you have discarded your old life.”

Roman have a resolute nod. “I have.”

It wasn't quite true though. Roman still wore the curious little leather band around his wrist. Ares could just about see it sticking out from the sleeve of the armour. He pointed to it, “What is that?”

Roman frowned and looked at his wrist. The frown eased, replaced by a melancholy look Ares recognised well. Roman told Ares, “It belonged to my mother.”

“Could you bare to part with it?” Ares asked. Roman was quiet. That steely determination was replaced by a slow devastation. But Ares pushed on. He wanted everything. All that Roman had to offer. He held out his hand and waited. “Will you not sacrifice it to the one who has shown you much favour?”

Devastation seemed to give way to resignation. If only Ares could read Roman's mind and see the pacts he was making. Roman slowly picked at the ties of the band, untying it and placing it in Ares' hand. Ares looked at it. It was a strong little thing that had stood the test of time; simple and sturdy. Words had been scorched into its underside, words Ares did not recognise and deemed not for his knowing. He held the band out in front of Roman, watching him frown as he took it back. Then Ares held out his wrist.

“A prized possession such as this is a worthy gift for a god,” Ares said. Roman blinked, his eyes shining bright. He stared at the band he held between his fingers and then at Ares. Ares watched the line of one tear running down Roman's cheek as he grimaced, fighting his sorrow. “Despair not. We will keep it safe.”

Roman sniffed, nodding. Ares watched his jaw clench as he swallowed, taking a shuddering breath. His hands shook as he tied it around Ares' wrist. When it was done, Roman stepped back, eyes on the ground, his posture rigid. 

"I cannot ever repay what you have done for me," Roman said, his voice low. “I wish I had more to give you then a poor man's remembrance.”

“This poor man's remembrance,” Ares said quietly, absently stroking his fingers down the dagger that hung from his neck. “Is valuable beyond words to you, and you have parted with it regardless. Nisus was right. You will be a fine First Prime.”

Roman nodded, eyes blinking away tears. “Tomorrow I will be marked with gold to signal my allegiance to you, from now till the end of my days.”

Ares scowled at the thought, reaching towards Roman to flick away an errant tear. His hand went to that hideous scar for which the sarcophagus was too late, the work of Lycan toxins irreversible. He traced it slowly with two fingers, all the way to Roman's sad mouth, as a fresh tear fell. 

Shaking his head, Ares said, “You carry enough scars. We would not add to them.”

Roman stared at Ares, a wall of tears appearing before his eyes. He fell to one knee, bowing his head. Ares looked down at Roman, watched as his head hung a little lower and a quiet sob escaped from his First Prime. Humans, he thought, choking on their own pain when all they had to do was pour it away, let it bleed until there was no more. Replace it with better things. How long had Roman been holding back this black sea of sadness, drowning from the inside?

Ares knelt down on the ground, as Roman slipped to both knees, falling against Ares, straight into an open embrace. Ares whispered into Roman's ear, “You belong to us now. We will make everything right. All your god wants in return is your love, Roman. Do you understand?”

Roman nodded against Ares' shoulder, the heat and salt of his tears caught between them both. His fingers tentatively curling into the back of Ares' robe, before crushing and gripping the fabric. He wept soundlessly, like he would never weep again, and Ares held him, knowing Roman would never let go.

# *

In Ares arms it was easy to forget everything else. It was easy to become oblivious to the fact that the universe was full of suffering, full of despair and unhappiness. That Ares was most likely responsible for some it. He had certainly been responsible for it on one world. The Sithi would not bow to him there. No amount of emissaries arriving with goodwill and blessings could change their mind. The Goa'uld were demons and no Goa'uld would set foot in their hidden labyrinthine mines, under the protection of a power source that could not be breached.

“Find a way in,” Ares told her, sullen and unhappy. “Befriend them.”

“And then?” she asked him.

Ares turned to frown at Misha. He came to her, cupping her cheek and telling her, “That is not your concern. Do as we ask.”

She found a way in and befriended them. They were good people. Kind people. They had just cause to despise the Goa'uld who had left their world in tatters. Had the Sithi not found power source belonging to the Ancients, buried in an old ruin, the Goa'uld would probably still be pillaging their world. All they wanted was to be left alone. She thought she could explain this to Ares and he would listen to her, he would leave them be for her. 

She was left speechless with grief when he proved her wrong. She would remember their devastated city for the rest of her life, the plumes of smoke rising from the ruins of their buildings. In the brief amount of time the power source had been disrupted, Ares had chosen to destroy the Sithi instead of meet them and understand them. He had chosen to prove them right. They had known all along, the Goa'uld were snakes in human skin.

“Why?” she asked him, back on Olympus, Roman holding her back as she screamed at him. “Why did you do it? They just wanted to be left alone! They just wanted to be safe!”

He glared at her, eyes bright with what she refused to believe were tears. “All they had to do was love their god. But no, they would not bend. Nothing we could do would make them _love_ us.”

Either Roman's grip went lax or Misha had more strength than she realised, because she ran at Ares, flinging her hands at him in slaps and punches. She sobbed, “You're twisted! You put their blood on my hands! Their deaths are on _my_ hands!”

Grabbing her by her wrists, he shook her and hissed, “And how do you think your precious world was tamed? With love and kind words? No! With soldiers and weapons. Lofty aspirations are not enough to give life to a dead world. You need power and power comes to those who will twist and turn in the ugliest and unkindest ways. Do not confuse our love for you as a love for all humanity. _You_ are an exception. They were not.”

Misha broke away from him. “I don't want your _love_. You _disgust_ me.”

“Misha-” Roman tried to stop her from saying more.

“ _You_ will do anything for him. Not I,” she said, pointing at Roman. Looking back at Ares she said, “I don't – I... I want to leave. I want to leave!”

“Let me talk to her, my lord,” Roman said. Had he sounded as breathless as Misha remembered? No, surely not. Not Roman. “She is not herself.”

“I am more myself now than I have ever been,” Misha said. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “I won't stay here. I can't.”

“Ares-” Roman said, stepping forward just as Ares stalked towards Misha, stopping Roman with a single deadly look.

He told Misha, “You can leave, but know this, the moment you cross the threshold of our world, we will return your world to the state in which we found it.”

Misha shook her head in stunned silence. When she found the power to speak all she could say was, “You can't.”

“You know that we can. That we will. If we have to be cruel to keep you, so be it. Love and hate are the one and the same,” he said quietly. “You are free to leave, but consider the consequences before you do.”

Misha stared at him as she stumbled back. Ares had turned his attention to Roman, waiting for Roman to step forward and follow him out of the chamber, his faithful shadow always. Roman was looking back at Ares with glistening eyes, shaking his head. Ares nodded, mouth twisting with bitterness and anger before he turned on his heel and left. 

“Misha,” Roman said, coming to her as she fell to her knees, distraught. His arms were closing around her as she could do nothing more than shake her head and cry.

“No,” she gasped, struggling against him.

“All will be well, I promise,” Roman whispered into her hair. “I promise.”

She stayed. Her world survived. She stopped taking her regenerative treatments and allowed herself to age, for grey to colour her hair and wrinkles to adorn her skin. She went from looking younger than Roman to old enough to be his grandmother, while Roman and Ares remained youthful. Ares had said nothing when he noticed for the first time that she was allowing time to steal her youth. He said nothing, smirking as if he knew one day she would break her resolve and for him become everything he wanted all over again.

Misha left her lab and made her way to the mountain, hating that in recent days all the old memories were becoming relentless in their assault. Why couldn't they just stay forgotten? It was so much easier that way. She took a deep breath before stepping into the transportation circle, arriving in the command centre of the mountain. The large hall was sectioned off into many smaller parts with technicians busily going about their work, Jaffa standing guard at the entrances and transport circles. Misha walked past the numerous blinking worktops and walls of computerized incoming and outgoing data. She sought out a technician and handed him a chip she had been working on, before seeking out Roman. 

He was in the secure surveillance room, standing in front the main communication terminal which was the brightest spot in the dim room, other machines blinking away at work, technicians engrossed in processing data. Misha down in a chair just outside the communication terminal's view range, watching the man with whom Roman was talking, a pale flushed character with a thin face and too black hair plastered to his head.

"This is the second attack now. First it on Kali's fleet, now Yu," the anxious man spoke as men and women behind him went to and fro their workstations. “No one knows who the attacker is, but I tell you, I _know_ it is him. He will reveal himself soon enough.”

"You are getting ahead of yourself, Malacus," Roman said, his expression unreadable, though it didn't stop Misha from sensing his worry. 

"It is my duty to report," Malacus said nervously. 

"Indeed. Continue to keep me appraised of the situation. And keep an eye on Zapacna. I am inclined to agree with you. He has become elusive of late." 

"As you wish, my lord," Malacus bowed. 

The terminal screen went black and Roman turned to Misha, returning her smile. "You have finished with the generator modifications?" 

"They're being be added to the data store right now." Misha nodded. “News?”

“Not really. Every few years a system lord rises to make a nuisance of himself, eliminating other powerful Goa'uld. This time Lord Ares may finally be the target.”

“Ares doesn't appear too concerned,” Misha said.

Roman nodded, the concern all too apparent his eyes. “No. He does not. Perhaps he is tiring of the game where he is the most powerful player. His is a madness I will never understand.”

Misha smoothed out the fabric of her dress, focusing on the rich green, its silken softness. It was better for her to not stray towards the kinds of thoughts with which Roman was too often preoccupied. "So, tell me. How is our Tau'ri doing? Still attached to the ruins?" 

"See for yourself," Roman said. 

He called out to a technician, asking to relay the surveillance from the ruins. The black of the screen dissolved into a view of the wall. Leaning against the wall was Daniel, and just visible in the bottom right of the screen was Ares'. 

Roman ordered the surveillance to be replayed from an earlier point, right back to where Ares entered the room, stopping close behind Daniel, where the Tau'ri was standing unaware of his visitor. Roman looked at Misha and she found herself devoid of the impulse to mock, Roman already looking too burdened. 

Sitting back, she looked at the screen and said, “Turn on the sound.”

# *

"What do you want?" Daniel said without turning around.

Ares stopped, his head tilting to look at Daniel. Daniel turned around to look at Ares. Seeing the frown he tapped the glass on the wall. "Saw your eyes flash." 

Ares turned his head to look at the glass wall. His eyes flashed and he saw the light reflecting off the glass. On seeing it he began to laugh. Daniel stared at him with a frown as though he would speak, but then folded his arms across his chest and turned his back on Ares. Ares remained on his stop, staring at the defensive back that had been turned on him. Eventually, after the silence must have become unbearable, Daniel turned to give Ares' an impatient look.

"Did you want something?" 

He smiled at Daniel's question. "Perhaps you should rephrase that question.”

"Do you have a reason for being here?" 

"We simply came to ask after your well-being." 

"Right. Of course you did." Daniel turned back to look at the wall. 

"Mesmerizing, is it not?" Ares asked after another long bout of silence. 

Daniel didn't move his eyes from the wall. "Yes, it is. And no, I don't know what it says yet." 

"Not that you would tell us your discoveries," Ares said, moving across the room to pick up a journal and flick through the yellow pages scrawled over in thick black ink.

"Misha said something about a time travel device,” Daniel said, so casual Ares wanted to laugh again. 

Ares put aside the book and went to stand beside Daniel. "Yes.”

"What makes you think it's to do with time travel?" 

"We found two scrolls in the ruins of an old temple. They spoke of a war in which the Ancients fought each other. There was a scientist of great worth who was building a machine to see if he could travel through time. It was his life's work. The story is that on the eve of the cataclysmic end of the war, knowing his research would be used for wrong by the victors, he fled. The scrolls say that in the last days of his life he finally succeeded, but the numerous tests brought him too close to death before he could make any real difference, so he hid two devices somewhere, hoping someone would use them for good. One scroll directed us to the mountains and the other to these ruins." 

"I'm guessing you have your own reason for finding them," Daniel said, turning his gaze from the wall to Ares.”

"Not much in life is done without some reason. Even those who do nothing, having reason." 

"What's the matter? You're not powerful enough? You want to control time too?" 

"We have never desired control," Ares said calmly. 

Daniel shook his head. “Control is what you're all about. Without control you have no empires, no Jaffas, no slaves, no technology, nothing. Without it, you're just... a snake.”

Ares smiled, though it held no humour. “We said we never desired it. We said nothing of using it. It is the finest and only weapon a Goa'uld possesses. To take your body and make it ours, and then make our mark on the universe.”

“And next make your mark on time,” Daniel said. 

“You presume too much,” Ares said. “You and your kind, you think all Goa'uld can be measured by the few. You are born evil, a human told us once. Is that possible, Daniel Jackson? For something to be born cruel and malicious?”

“I've never seen the Goa'uld be anything but cruel and malicious,” Daniel said. “Every morning I wake up and remember what Apophis did to my wife. I see what his kind have done to others. I wake up and realise that my friends are gone and I'm here. I'm here when I should have been with them.”

“Them? Or the one called Jack?” Ares asked. Daniel looked surprised, averting his gaze from Ares as he frowned. "You spoke to him in your drunken state. The way one only speaks to a lover." 

Daniel seemed to shut down, his face black, eyes wide and fixed on the wall of elusive secrets. "Did you kill them?" 

"There was never a need. What can we do to make you believe us?" Ares voice was quiet and low. He watched Daniel who was unreadable, staring into space. "We have a proposition for you." 

“Sure you do,” Daniel said, sharp and bitter.

"We believe you can translate this text. You have heard the language of the Ancients, you will sooner or later find the meaning behind those words. When we find the device, we will use it to put things right." 

"Put things right? What do you mean?" 

"Your friends." Daniel slowly turned towards Ares, frowning at him. "We will return them to you." 

Daniel nodded. "Well, if you weren't such a lying son of a bitch I'd believe you." 

Ares shrugged. "We have not given you much reason to believe us." 

"What reason do I have to trust you now? You could just be trying to get me to translate this wall so you can have the device." 

Ares nodded. "You are right." 

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "That's it? I'm right? You're not even going to try?" 

"We could tell you why this is so important to us, but it may mean nothing to you." 

"I agree, I couldn't care less. All I know is that time travel in your hands can only be a bad thing and I'd rather not contribute to the destruction of the universe," Daniel said. 

Ares nodded slowly. "Then you should know this, with or without you, we will find the device. It will take longer, but it will comes to us eventually." 

Daniel seemed intrigued. “You must have pretty big plans if you're willing to be so patient.”

“It will change everything,” Ares said thoughtfully. He left Daniel's side, this visit unsettling something inside of him. Leave now, he told himself, keep walking. But he stopped by the door and found himself telling Daniel, “We can show you. If you really wish to know why we would wait an eternity to find the meaning of the words on that wall, come with us.”

Daniel looked at the wall and its ancient secrets. When he turned towards Ares, he had the same look, one that said he could not turn away from a puzzle if he tried. Ares walked on, Daniel following behind.


	5. Revelations

The temple was a grand structure, white marble with splashes of colour on silk wall hangings. A sweet aroma filled the air, along with beams of golden light. The pillars were huge making Daniel feel the way an ant might at the foot of a human. What really caught his attention was the great big golden bowl at the front of the temple. A raging fire burned intensely inside it with an almost magical quality. So hypnotized by it, he didn't even realize that he'd stopped walking. 

"Come." Ares said, walking on ahead and through a doorway at the very end of the hall, right past the steps that led up to the fire. “This way.”

They walked down a dimly lit passageway painted in rich earthy colours. The passageway was descending into the ground, taking them to the back of the temple, to something important. Ares stopped in front of two large black doors and turned to look at Daniel. For a moment he looked as though he would say something, but then just turned back around and put his hand against a panel by the side of the door. It stayed there until there was a series of loud clunking noises, heavy bolts unlocking. 

The doors slowly opened into the room and Daniel realised his heart was beating like a drum, thud thud thud. There were no guards here, not outside or inside the passageway. The place was probably off limits to everyone but Ares and perhaps his most entrusted people. Whatever was hidden here, was not meant for everyone's eyes. Ares stepped through the doors but Daniel stayed rooted to the spot. 

Ares turned back and looked at Daniel. Daniel stepped into the room, a large and square space with bloody red walls peeking through the gaps between the black apestries that covered them. The floor was black polished stone, shining like glass. The light in the room softly emanated from small black bowls of fire that stood on black metal stands in the corners. There was only one focal point, in the middle of the room, a rectangular object covered by a large black silk sheet that fell in folds on to the ground, a golden V emblem with curving ends printed on it; the symbol of Ares. 

Ares stood motionless, staring at the covered object, his face expressionless, his green eyes reflecting the flickering fires of the room. Both his hands were curled into tight fists by his side. 

"What is it?" Daniel asked quietly. 

Ares remained silent and unmoving as though he hadn't heard the question. After a while, his hand went to rest on the sheet, curling and gathering the material into his fist. Very slowly, Ares pulled the sheet away and let it fall to the ground to reveal a woman inside a glass chamber on a black marble block. 

Daniel stepped closer and put his hand on the glass, flinching when he found it to be freezing cold to the touch. He withdrew his hand, moving to the head of the case for a closer look at its occupant. She looked fast asleep, her long lashes casting shadows across her pale cheeks. Her eyelids had been coloured a dark smoky grey. Her lips were full and tinted red, her nose elegant and straight. Her hair was black, some of the waves neatly arranged over her pale bare shoulders. Her body was covered up to just over her breasts with a silken black sheet with gilded edges. Her arms were folded across her chest like a body awaiting the ritual of mummification, the backs of both hands painted with black tattoos, intersecting curves and lines in strange patterns. Her skin seemed to glow as though filled with light against the pitch black of the sheet. Her face looked as though it had been chiselled from marble and her arms were shapely with delicate wrists, her hands smooth and long fingered. 

"She's dead," Daniel whispered quietly, as though he might wake her. 

"Yes. She has been for a very long time." Ares said, rooted to the spot. 

"She's the reason you're looking for that device?" Ares didn't say anything, offering a single nod. Daniel stared at the woman, murmuring, “You want to bring her back.”

"You may leave now,” Ares said. “I will follow in a moment." 

Daniel nodded slowly, tearing his gaze away from the woman. “Yeah. Sure.”

Daniel walked away, leaving Ares in the quiet of the room and stepping back out into the bright white light of the temple hall. 

"The snake has a dead girlfriend. Didn't see that coming," Jack said sitting on the steps that went up to the fire. 

Daniel looked up at Jack comfortably reclining across the steps, staring at him for a moment before joining him. Standing over Jack he said, "Yes, not what I expected." 

"So, he wants to bring his snake girlfriend back from the dead and he's throwing us into the bargain," Jack drawled completely unimpressed. 

Daniel looked at the fire, which sat not too far away, its heat stinging his skin. "Looks that way." 

"You believe him?" Jack grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him down to sit next to him. 

"I dunno... he looks like he loves her," Daniel looked at Jack, frowning as he pondered on that woman's place in Ares' heart. 

"How do you know?" Jack was as sceptical as ever. 

Daniel stared at Jack for a while and then smiled tiredly. "He looked miserable."

"Right," Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Would you look at this place? Something huh?" 

Daniel nodded looking at the ground and taking a deep breath. The temple was vast and awe inspiring. "I suppose megalomania has its benefits." 

"Know what it needs?" 

Daniel looked at Jack and smiled. "No. What?" 

"An ice rink. Fit right in. That's the problem with the Goa'uld." 

"They don't have an ice rink?" 

"Contact sports. A way to release all that aggression, that way there's no need for scaremongering." Jack had a completely serious look on his face. 

"So you keep telling me." Daniel nodded, a huff of laughter escaping from his mouth. He looked around and then back to where Jack had been sitting only a second ago, his smile fading. "So you kept telling me." 

Sighing, he stood up and stared at the fire, wondering what it meant in this temple. Did people come here with offerings? Fallen petals on the ground seemed to suggest so. Did they know hidden away under this fire was a dead woman? 

"What do you pray for?" a Goa'uld voice laced with the sound of a woman asked, prompting Daniel to turn around.

Daniel saw her standing below, at the foot of the steps. She was of a slight build, inches shorter than him. Her black hair was held in small curls around her head, which had a tiara like chain adorning it, and her blue eyes were heavily made up in black and grey, a sleepy look about them, lips full and pink tinted, her skin a warm brown. She wore from below her navel to over her feet, a white silk skirt wrap which fell in elegant folds, with a sleeveless top that revealed a tattooed midriff. A white scarf was wrapped around her neck and hanging behind her. She had a humourless look on her face which seemed to emphasise the sharp features of her face.

"Nothing. Was I supposed to?" 

"Everyone does, including Lord Ares, and he is a god." 

Daniel turned back to look into the fire. "I don't think anyone can answer my prayers at the moment." 

"This fire has failed to answer many of Lord Ares' prayers. You are a mere mortal. I would not be too dismayed." Daniel pondered her logic for a moment before descending the stairs to stand before her where she stood with her hands clasped in front of her. "You must be the Tau'ri guest.” 

Daniel smiled. "I must be." 

"You have come from the forbidden chamber. You have seen her, haven't you?" 

"You know about her?" 

"The temple is my home. This place is all I know." 

Daniel tried to read her face as he wondered what it was about her that made it impossible to tear his eyes away. There was something hypnotic about her, her floral scent flooding his nostrils. "I'm Daniel. What's your name?" 

She closed her eyes and nodded slightly, a small slow nod. "I am Sunya." 

Daniel frowned, "Sunya. That means something… I can't remember." 

"It means nothing." 

"No, I'm pretty sure it does mean something, I just can't remember it." 

Sunya arched an elegant brow. "Sunya means nothing, as in the emptiness before one."

"Right." Daniel squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and smiled with embarrassment. Sunya watched him impassively, the fire at the top of the steps doing strange things to the blue of her eyes. "That's an interesting name." 

Sunya nodded, "As are all things from the scriptures. The scriptures say that I am emptiness before the one. He will make me whole. Sunya akaasha." 

Daniel's brow knit together in thought. "The one?" 

"The creator. He is the only god that Ares kneels before. The Goa'uld have progressed and proclaimed themselves gods, but Lord Ares? He still believes in the old ways. The ways of his ancestors." 

Daniel scratched the back of his neck. There was something in the air making him feel distracted. It was hard to concentrate, the heat becoming oppressive. "The Goa'uld used to worship? That's... we've seen no signs that indicate a Goa'uld religion…" 

Sunya held her hand up, eyes closed for a second again. "There is no reason anyone would know things which most Goa'uld have abandoned. In the early days the Goa'uld were creatures as you and I. Striving to survive. They took hosts, they lived and died. They were mortal. Until they found the immortality of the sarcophagus. It was the immortality that allowed them to proclaim themselves gods. Before that, they had religion a belief in a creator who is responsible for all things. Lord Ares' bloodline kept the old ways alive longer than most." 

Daniel looked back at the flames. Of course she was buried beneath them. Of course Ares had hidden away that which was most precious to him in this place. A god who worshipped god, Daniel thought. 

"Our scriptures philosophize about the existence and nature of the cosmos. No one knows how old the writings are exactly. Every question is answered, 'There is nothing above One. All else is illusion.'" Sunya said, snorting. 

Daniel turned to look at her. "What?" 

Sunya shot a sideways glance at the door that led to the tomb of the sleeping woman. "To believe in that which cannot be seen is utmost stupidity. To proclaim yourself a god and then kneel before another is even stupider." 

Daniel arched a brow. "Isn't that a little blasphemous of you?" 

Sunya gave Daniel a bored look. "I am Go'auld. I serve Lord Ares, but I know he is not a god. He is barely Goa'uld for that matter." 

Daniel nodded, more wary than intrigued. "You don't think much of him, do you?" 

"Do you?" Sunya asked calmly. 

Daniel didn't know how to answer. Everyone seemed to have different opinions of him. A saviour. A monster. A lover. So unlike Apophis or any other Goa'uld. But no less evil. No less selfish. Just different. "I don't know what I think." 

Sunya frowned. "There are only two ways with him. Hate him or love him. And if you don't hate him, perhaps you..." 

"Love him?" Daniel said with a laugh. "I don't think that could ever be the case."

Sunya smiled and sat down on one of the steps, gesturing Daniel to join her. He did, feeling uncomfortably close to her sweet scent which was now too thick in Daniel's throat and nose. "I am surprised he has risked bringing you here." 

"You are?" Daniel said smiling down at her. "Why?" 

"Well… the temple is the most important of places on Olympus. It is pure, you see. No one is to be watched here, followed, listened to. Here you may truly be alone if you so wish it." 

Daniel's brow knitted together. "What does that have to do with me being here?" 

Sunya's smile widened. "This is the safest place in the universe. Once within in these walls, you never have to leave them if you do not wish it. No one can _make_ you leave. It would spoil the sanctity of the temple. Ruin its purity. He would not dare to spoil the tomb of the dead woman." 

Daniel smiled. “Why would I want to stay here?”

“The mountain is rife with manipulations,” Sunya said quietly, with a knowing smile. “Did you not see? He brings you here without his guards, without weapons. He has built this place so there is one spot in the universe not defiled by him.”

Daniel leaned back, thinking about Olympus and its manipulators. Sunya was a Goa'uld, and in his mind she was as untrustworthy as everyone else here. Even if Ares had come here unarmed and without guards. 

"You think I am lying,” Sunya said. “I have nothing to gain from lying. And to lie in a place so holy, not only is it sacrilegious, it is the worst thing you could do in the eyes of Lord Ares. You would spend the rest of eternity in Hades. No, there are no lies here."

Daniel nodded. "Well, I hope you don't mind me saying, but you don't seem terribly religious. I don't think I believe you're afraid of any fates, god or Goa'uld for that matter." 

"If I were to be heard uttering a lie in this temple, my death would be a most excruciating and lengthy process." Daniel couldn't help but laugh at the reply. "If you do not believe me ask him." 

"Ask him? What? If he's a liar?" 

"Ask him if you may remain here. If he refuses you, then you are correct in your assumption that he is the father of lies. If he does not, then you have your answer and an opportunity to ask all that you desire. For he will not lie." 

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" 

Sunya shrugged. "You do not have to do anything. I tell you what I know." 

"Why?" 

"As holy as he thinks this place, it is the woman he worships. A corpse. A _human_. To think, I could have gone into Chronos's priesthood. His temple has its own gateway. Here I must _ask_ for permission from that First Prime who thinks he is a god himself." 

Daniel tried to think back to what Sunya had just said, but it was hard, his body feeling warm and heavy, a purple haze descending over his mind. He turned back to look at the fire. He wanted water, cold cold water. He snapped out of his thoughts as Sunya stood up and began to walk away. Daniel immediately followed.

"No, wait." He grabbed her wrist. Sunya stopped and looked back at Daniel and then her wrist. Daniel gave an embarrassed look and let go. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I didn't mean to do that." 

Sunya simply smiled. "I must leave. Memphis will be angry if he sees me in the main hall. I am not to be here. He says my curiosity will prove fatal for me one day." 

"Maybe you should take his advice," Daniel said quietly, finding his gaze fixed on Sunya.

Her eyes were not really blue at all. The colour seemed to have shifted into hypnotic purple hues. His hand felt empty now, where he had held her wrist. He felt almost bereft. The way she was standing there looking straight up at him, it made his heart hammer, made it hurt, sharp and dead centre. Was this the mourning he was trying deny himself? What if it was something else? What if it was just basic human need? To touch. To be touched. To kiss. To be kissed. Daniel remembered what Ares had said about his imprisonment. 

_Thirteen months of feeling nothing. Of craving touch. To touch and be touched. We felt nothing. Saw nothing. Heard nothing. Spoke nothing. It was as though we became nothing. How we hated the ones who held us captive. But even more we hated your kind for making us a slave to your bodies…_

Daniel felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the limbless worm floating in a jar. He wondered what it would be like, to crave touch, unable to use those limbs that were never really there. How could someone cope? How could you not go insane wanting to open up your hand and trace your fingers down your lover's face? To press your hands against each others and let your fingers slot together, like pre-carved pieces made for just that purpose. 

It was happening again to him. He was passing through that same nightmare landscape where Sha're's death had stranded him. Night after night dreaming that she was there, in their bed, their bodies pressed close together. All he had wanted was just one kiss. One simple touch of soft lips, a whispered name. And it broke his heart then because he had nothing. Just like his heart broke now. Just one kiss. Just to be held for one brief moment. To be able to bury his head in someone's shoulder, have their arms enclose around him, have them seek his lips out and kiss. Would that be so bad? 

Soft. Pliant. Melting into the kiss. He drifted towards it. He was pulled towards it. His body cried out to cling longer to the moment. To hold on longer. His body wanted more. His hands ached they wanted to touch so much. They were crushing themselves to each other with such unexpected force it was frightening. He was reeling from the longing he felt and the way she had just snatched his desire from his hidden heart and brought it into the open.

Daniel pushed Sunya away hard, looking at her in utter confusion. "No."

She frowned. "It was you who kissed me." 

Daniel stepped away from, staring at her in confusion, his head so heavy he thought he might be sick. "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." 

"Good day to you. May the gods protect you. The invisible one and the one with green eyes." Sunya's smiled, looking him up and down. She briefly held his gaze, turned and left. 

Daniel stepped back, his foot stumbling against the stairs as his fingers went to touch his lips. His eyes stayed glued to the doorway through which Sunya had just disappeared. How did he lose control so quick? His head was spinning, pangs of guilt and grief lanced through Daniel as he stood there alone. Even his worst enemy had forgotten him. Ares was instead pining for a dead lover. Just like him. The heat of the temple made Daniel feel sick and giddy. Or perhaps it was just the realization that he and Ares suddenly had too much in common. 

"Be careful," Jack stepped in front of Daniel, clicking his fingers in front of his face. 

"I'm fine," Daniel said. 

"I'm not talking family planning careful here, Daniel. I'm talking potential ribbon device frying face off situation." 

"Careful." Daniel gazed absently at the doorway. "I don't feel so good." 

"I'm ordering you to snap out of it," Jack said sternly as Daniel focused on the fast fading image before him.

"Daniel!" The voice was impatient as Daniel was roughly pulled around to face Ares. Daniel blinked, looking at Ares. His eyes were so green it hurt to look at them. "What is the matter? Are you unwell?" 

"No… I don't think... maybe. I don't know." 

Ares stared wordlessly at Daniel and then looked up at the fire, the heat more than noticeable where they stood. Ares took Daniel by the elbow and pulled him along. "We should leave. You are not so endearing incoherent. It appears we much prefer the bile spewing from that sharp mind of yours." 

Daniel shook his head and took a deep breath to pull himself out of his stupor, focusing on Ares' tight grip on his arm as he seemed to be dragging him to a transport circle. Daniel stopped and pulled his arm away. "Stop. I'm not going, I'm not going back.”

Ares turned around very slowly, his eyes glowing brightly. He stared at Daniel, his brow angrily furrowed. In a sharp tone, he asked, "You wish to leave Olympus? Again?"

"No," Daniel said shaking his head, which made his heavy head ache hard. "You know I don't have anywhere to go."

"You have nowhere to go and you will not go back to the mountain." Ares jaw clenched as he spoke. 

Daniel closed his eyes and held up a finger in front of Ares as he tried to regroup his senses. There was something about the temple that was making him unable to think clearly. Something that was clouding his mind. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "What if, what if I want to stay here?”

Ares stared at Daniel's face, visibly angry. "Why would you want to do that?" 

"I think it might be the safest place for me to stay." 

"You are _safe_ , in the mountain," Ares said.

"See? You say that, you say that, but I don't really feel safe knowing that I'm being watched every second of the day." 

"You are not alone in being watched. Every citizen of Olympus is under watch."

"Well... I don't want to be watched." 

"And what will you do here? Pray?" Ares asked.

Daniel shrugged. "Think." 

Ares slowly walked away. Daniel watched as Ares stopped and put his hand against a pillar and just stood there for a moment. He seemed to pat the pillar and sigh. "Do as you wish." 

Ares turned to look at Daniel, obviously waiting for a response. Daniel stood mutely, unsure if he had anything to say. Ares looked away and sat down on the marble floor, leaning against the pillar and looking up at Daniel, as if waiting, an impassive look on his face. Daniel suddenly felt foolish. This wasn't the response he had expected. Daniel sat down against the pillar too, its circumference large enough that he didn't have to sit close to Ares. He sighed, his body feeling as though it was weighed down by a ton of rocks. The task of keeping his eyes open was becoming difficult. The fire, he thought as he looked at the flames, there was something in the fire.

"Who is she?" Daniel asked.

"You can stay here. You know this already. Someone has told you this,” Ares said, ignoring the question he had been asked. “Someone from the many we seem to have unknowingly spurned, no doubt.”

"I'm going to ask you something," Daniel said quietly. 

"Of course you are," Ares said quietly laughing.

"Swear you'll tell the truth." Ares sighed heavily. "Swear on this temple, on that fire. On her, swear on her that you'll tell the truth." 

"And if we do not swear?" 

"Then I have my answer." Daniel sat still in his place, waiting for an answer that never seemed to come. There was just silence. 

“What could you possibly do with your answer?”Ares voice came directly from over Daniel's head. 

Daniel looked up at Ares and answered, “Nothing. There's not a single thing I can do. You just get to decide if you're going to tell the truth.”

Ares blinked, his gaze turning towards the fire, maybe to the spot beneath it. He looked back at Daniel, jaw clenched. Slowly, he crouched down before Daniel. 

"We swear. On the sacred fire. On this temple. We swear on her. We shall speak the truth." Daniel opened his mouth to ask the question, but Ares held up a hand and stopped him. "One question. That is all you may ask. Know this, it is more than we have given to anyone else."

Daniel nodded slowly. He knew he could never trust Ares, but he also needed to put his mind at some kind of rest. He needed to move on. For some reason, this meant finding out where he stood with Ares. "Okay." 

"Ask your question," Ares said. 

"Did you kill them?" Ares' eyes bored into Daniel's, but Daniel didn't remove his gaze from the man whose face was only inches away. "Did you kill my friends?" 

"Our hands are covered in the blood of many, but not your friends." This time it was Ares watching for a reaction. Daniel stared for a moment, then looked away as Ares continued to observe. Daniel knew Ares was watching for a response, but there was none. He simply felt numb. "You are unhappy with this answer." 

Daniel kept his gaze fixed away from Ares prying eyes. "It's easier to hate someone who's close by." 

Ares tilted his head slightly as Daniel's gaze turned to the ground. "If it makes your mourning easier, by all means, hate us." 

"I wish it was that simple. Besides, I'm sure if you killed them you'd be boasting about it. Kind of a Goa'uld trait." When Daniel's remark was met with silence, he slowly looked up at Ares. Though far away from hurt, Ares looked stung. "I still don't trust you. Maybe you didn't kill them, but I can't trust you." 

"No. How could you?" Ares said quietly. 

Daniel sighed and leant back against the pillar, closing his eyes. He was so tired. There was a battle taking place within him. One part of his mind was sure that Ares was telling lie after lie to appease him so he would translate the wall. But another side remembered the grief in Ares eyes as he stared at the woman in the glass casket. Was he really trying to bring back one person? A human? How far would he go for her? And what would Daniel do? If he had time at his hands, what would he do? 

Would he go back to that day and change it all? 

That first day.

Maybe he could change it all.

# *

It seemed like only yesterday, the day Martouf died. The day he asked to be killed. Daniel remembered watching Martouf die in Sam's arms, feeling numb and useless, not feeling much different later when it was all over. Sitting in his office, not working, not thinking, not doing anything, he was still in his suit and staring at his dead monitor. It had been an odd day. The thought of Sam and Jack being put to sleep to avoid killing themselves... the thought of Jack giving himself up to be operated on. Daniel had almost lost both of them in one day. The real zatarc had been found, but for a split second Daniel had imagined Sam, or Jack turning their guns on everyone and shooting themselves. It could have been them so easily.

"Hey," Jack's voice was loud in the silence of the office. 

Daniel looked up, startled. "Did you find Sam?" 

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No, she's switched off her cell. I figure she wants to be alone for now." 

"I feel so helpless. She needs us and we can't even be there for her." Jack stiffened at the remark prompting Daniel to ask, "What?" 

Jack hesitated and grimaced. "I dunno..." 

"No, what is it?" 

Jack pulled up a stool and sat down, his eyes wandering over random objects. "When we were tested again, Carter and I gave up some stuff we'd been holding back." 

Daniel frowned. "Like what?" 

"Like, the fact that I couldn't leave her behind on that ship. The fact that I care for her more than I'm supposed to." Daniel nodded mutely. "She told me to go and I couldn't do it. Even if it meant dying." 

"That's understandable," Daniel said quietly. 

Jack shook his head. "That's not all. I just kept thinking about being on that ship and leaving you behind to die. I couldn't do that again." 

"That was different. We all thought we were going to die on that day." 

Jack scratched his forehead absently, clearly troubled. "I keep thinking that there'll be a day when we'll run out of luck." 

Daniel gazed at Jack whose eyes were asking him a million questions. Daniel gave him a reassuring smile. "Maybe we won't run out of luck.

"All these rules and regulations, when the world could change in a split second." 

"It might not change," Daniel said getting up with a sigh. He turned away, looking for his coffee cup, only to have Jack grab his hand. Turning back, he stared at Jack's hand on his.

"You're still saying that after what happened today?" Jack's grip was tight around Daniel's hand. 

"Jack... don't." 

Jack got up, Daniel's hand still in his. "I'm too old to play these stupid games, Daniel. Look at me. I know you feel the same way." 

"I don't feel the same," Daniel said. "I only want you. But you can't make up your mind if it's me or Sam." 

"You," Jack said. 

"Because she doesn't want you," Daniel said quietly. “You... you're not comfortable with this. And that's okay, because you're my best friend, and that's enough. What you want... it won't work.”

"We can try," Jack reasoned. 

Daniel sighed, his head shaking in refusal. He knew the drill. Loving people, losing them. Everyone he'd ever cared for. "No." 

Jack let go of Daniel's hand, his face stony and hard. He stepped away from Daniel. "Okay. If that's what you want." 

That was when Daniel noticed the small weapon attached to Jack's hand. The kind the zatarcs used. It came up to Jack's head and he fired. 

"No!" 

Daniel awoke with a start, sitting up to find he was no longer in the temple, but in his bed on Olympus. His memory was fuzzy and his head was aching, his mouth feeling dry, throat parched.  
The last thing he remembered was sitting in the temple, feeling hot and uneasy. He had asked Ares his questions and gotten answers that meant nothing. There was a woman, he remembered a woman. And that fiery bowl, its heat sharp and oppressive. Daniel grimaced and fell back against the pillows, staring up at the dark canopy.

Daniel's mind had returned to old fears, always about losing the people he cared for. Things had changed for him after Sha're's death. A corner of his heart feeling shrouded, refusing to open to any ray of light. It was a place he went to remind himself that loving someone only made you more open to being hurt. But, there had been that one moment of weakness. 

Daniel had returned to the SGC with Major Davis after witnessing Jack and Teal'c disappear from the Russian submarine overrun with replicators. The flight had been long and tiring as Major Davis discussed the potential harm replicators could cause on Earth. Daniel had nodded and replied half-heartedly. It wasn't long before Davis gave an embarrassed smile and apologised for his questions considering that Daniel was still recovering from his appendectomy. 

On returning to the SGC he had gone to see Sam first who was predictably back behind her microscope and looking at a replicator block. She spoke enthusiastically about her plan to use the 'O'Neill' as bait. They had laughed and joked, and feeling his breath come easier, Daniel had gone to see Teal'c who had stopped mid-kel'no'reem to smile gently at Daniel and ask after his health. They had spoken about the time spent off world and waiting to come home, that they had all missed Daniel. Daniel smiled and said it was good to know. 

Then he had looked for Jack. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. He came to the conclusion that Jack had finally made off for that fishing trip. Still feeling slightly disconnected with everything, Daniel slowly made his way to his office. The door was open and Jack sat on a stool, leaning over the worktop and looking through a magnifying glass at a broken tile. 

Daniel smiled. "Congratulations. I think this counts as saving the world." 

Jack put the tile down and straightened up, a grin on his face. "Oh, it counts." 

"I hear the Asgard named a ship after you," Daniel said sitting down opposite Jack. 

Jack's grin widened. "Yes they did. Obviously I'm thought of very highly in Asgard circles. Thor's considering joining me on a fishing trip actually." 

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Right. Sam told me they blew the ship up." 

Jack's eyes moved across to the door as he frowned. "Yes. That would be why I'm not taking Thor on that fishing trip." Daniel held back a smile. "So, how are you doing?" 

"Well, Doctor Frasier says there's no infection. She wants me to take it easy, but I don't think there's anything to worry about," Daniel said, measuring his words.

"Right." Jack nodded as he spread his hand out against the worktop surface and stared at it. Daniel looked away too, at a small scratch on the worktop surface. Curved, not deep. Fresh. Good for concentrating on in awkward silences. Jack finally ventured, "That was a close call. back there.”

Daniel nodded. "Yes. It was." 

"For a second I thought we were fish bait," Jack said, as casual as he could be about the oddest things. Daniel smiled, his conversation with Sam coming back. Jack frowned at Daniel. "That's funny?" 

Daniel sighed, smile still lingering. "No. Not really." 

Both men became silent for a long time before Jack spoke up. "So. I wanted to say thanks." 

Daniel looked up at Jack. "For what?" 

"For doing what I asked you to do. It must have been tough," Jack said as he watched Daniel's face for his response. 

Daniel nodded, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him. "Yes. It was." 

"Means a lot." 

Daniel nodded, wishing the rawness he felt from that horrifying moment would just pass. But it didn't. Instead it was bleeding into him and colouring everything. Jack watched Daniel and sighed. So much was always left unsaid. They weren't afraid of new worlds, but they were afraid of talking. It was ridiculous. Jack got up and made for the door. Daniel sat up straight and forced a smile as he exchanged looks with Jack. 

"Jack?" Daniel said quietly, stopping Jack in his tracks. 

Jack turned around. "Yeah."

"Don't make do that again, okay?" Daniel said it with a smile that felt too tight and painful. 

Jack looked long and hard at Daniel. For a very long moment, their eyes had clicked into place and stayed unmoving from each others gazes. Jack had frowned as though he was confused and then Daniel had looked away, his mouth moving as though he would speak, but the words failing him. After that, Jack had kept coming back. Prodding and pushing until Daniel caved right in. Daniel lay in bed wishing he could go back to that one moment and just erase it. He would laugh and joke and accept Jack's thanks instead of laying it all bare in that one look. If found the key to altering time and putting everything right, that would be the moment he would take back.

# *

The next few days passed in a blur. From the moment he had returned from the temple, he hadn't spoken to or seen Ares once. Days were spent sleeping late and waking early to work in the ruins. Some hours he would sit and stare at the wall, wondering why everything looked like scrawls that meant nothing. Other times he would fill pages in a frenzy of ideas and revelations.

Today, Daniel hurriedly scribbled more notes down, filling in the blanks before the words could disappear from his head. New portions had begun to reveal secrets, even if other parts of the inscription remained silent. Daniel stood back and looked at the wall now, the refined meaning excitedly jumping around inside his head. 

"Greetings," Misha's voice pulled Daniel's attention away from the wall. He looked at her wrapped up in her thick chocolatey brown cloak, standing in the doorway. 

"Hi," he answered somewhat apprehensively. Then he corrected himself. “Greetings.”

Misha removed the cloak and hung it over the back of a chair, joining Daniel in looking at the wall, after throwing a glance at the notebook in his hand. "I hear you had a strange turn in the temple."

Daniel looked at her. "Turn. Um. Yeah, must have been something I ate."

Misha snorted. "I doubt it. Memphis spends so much time ritually dousing himself in a variety of nishtas it's a wonder people aren't retching the moment they walk in. Anyway, how goes it with you?" 

"I'm living inside a mountain, I have nothing to go back to my planet for and everyone I care about is dead. It's going great," Daniel said with a nod and a smile. Misha didn't seem the least interested in Daniel's misery. "Roman came to see me the other day actually.”

"Yes, he told me of it." 

"And now you," Daniel said, giving her a good long look.

Misha smiled. "What can I say? You are the most interesting thing here at the moment. Ares has been most affected by your variety of miserable faces. I can't quite grasp it. He is in a fascinatingly melancholy condition. Perhaps he is intrigued that you have no place for him as a god or all powerful being when there are those that would live under his feet willingly." 

"Or maybe it's because he needs me to translate this," Daniel said flatly, tapping the glass with his pen. 

Misha nodded. "Oh yes. If you can translate this wall, he will grant you everything. I trust you know why." 

Daniel nodded slowly. "Yes, I do." 

"You saw her then, the one he mourns so beautifully," Misha said. 

"Yes. I did. It's not what I expected," Daniel said. 

Misha started to laugh. "Do not let the sentiment fool you too much."

Daniel smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were giving me advice." 

Misha snorted. "Not advice. Just the truth. Only a fool would trust him. He has an amazing ability to hurt those who care for him the most.”

“So why are you still here?” Daniel asked with a smile. “I mean, clearly you cared about him enough to know what it's like getting hurt by him. But here you are anyway.”

Misha's smile seemed to lose all amusement. "Are you trying to read me, my dear? I suggest you leave it, You will have better luck with this wall." 

Daniel looked back at the wall, the present centre of his universe. "Well, what if I said this wall wasn't that hard to translate?" 

Misha raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You have found something?" 

"Well, not found something as much as found something _wrong_ in the translation you gave me for this main line here," Daniel said, his eyes never leaving the wall. 

"Wrong. You must be mistaken. That one sentence is the culmination of many scholars and years of work." 

"Yes, but did they ever hear the language of the Ancients being spoken?" Daniel asked, glancing at Misha.

Misha smiled. "Continue." 

"Okay, well, this line here, the one you've so wisely hinged all your hopes on, I'm guessing you left these two words out of the translation?" 

"Yes, the scholars were unable to translate it to their satisfaction." 

"Right, so this reads, uh… quodosintras lacuno, word you haven't figured out, invenia patesostendino, and other word you haven't figured out. Right?" 

“Yes." 

"Which loosely translated means…"

"With time the words find to be revealed. We think it means the author implied perhaps some level of evolution would be needed to translate the text beneath." 

"Makes sense. The Asgard did something similar on a planet under their protection." 

"You said you found something wrong." 

"Yes. Um, I dunno if you're aware but the language of the Ancients very closely matches an Earth language called Latin, the latter probably being an offshoot of the Ancients' language. I've had the opportunity to hear this language and some of this seems familiar. This first word you couldn't figure out? Quasopriores." 

"Our scholars did not even get the sound right. Do you know what this means?" 

"Quaso…" Daniel rifled through his notebook, "I'm guessing the fates from the Latin quas and priores… forefathers. So this whole word has something to do with the fates or forefathers." 

"Lacuna quasopriores," Misha whispered and then looked at Daniel. "The words of the forefathers?" 

"Well, it could be referring to their foremost thinkers, the fathers of thought so to speak. So what we have is quodosintras, or the Latin quodintra, with time or within, lacuna, lacuno… words and quaspriores, the fates, the forefathers," Daniel tapped each word in succession. 

Misha was smiling, her eyes looking as if they had lit up from the way she was looking at the wall. "Please continue,”

Daniel looked at Misha. "This word here?" 

"The final deciphered word was occultascommissumon. It may mean hidden. No one was sure." 

"Right, well… occultas, that is Latin for hidden. However this part here?" Daniel tapped the word, "this means something else." 

Misha came closer to the wall and looked at the slightly faded word. “What is it?”

"Commissumon, or commissum. It's Latin for entrusted, that which is entrusted. Something in that neighborhood." 

Misha frowned at the complete inscription, murmuring. "With time the words of the fates find to be revealed hidden that which is entrusted…"

“A little more interesting,” Daniel said.

Misha smiled. "Much more interesting. Do you have more to share?" 

"Actually," Daniel said, "I've been trying to refine the translation." 

He opened up his notebook full of scribbles. "According to our reading of this, the inscription reads quodosintras lacuno quaspriores invenia patestostendino occultascommissumon. Since a lot of these words were familiar to the Latin, I decided to refine them further, which made much more sense. So, what we end up with actually is quodintra lacuna quaspriores invenio patesostendo occultascommisum." 

"Which means…" 

"Well, pretty much the same, but the point is that, if we break down some of these words, the meaning becomes more interesting." 

"Even more? Please…continue." 

"Okay, invenio means find. But so does ostendo. See this? Patesostendo. I think this here is from the word pateso meaning reveal or to be revealed. And ostendo, which also means reveal. And this word? Occultascommissumon, occultascommisum. Commissum meaning that which is entrusted." 

Misha smiled, "Yes?" 

"Well, I was trying to make sense of this last night and I've come up with a very interesting reading. Quodintra lacuna quaspriores ostendo commissum." 

Misha nodded. "Which translates to?" 

Daniel smiled. "Well, loosely translated this line means ‘with time the words of the fates... or forefathers, reveal that which is entrusted within." 

Misha shook her head. "How long has this taken you, Daniel?" 

Daniel looked at the wall. "I don't really have much else to do with my time." 

"Ares most foremost scholars did not get this far. They spent all their time looking for some invisible code in this text underneath." 

"They might have been right." Daniel faced Misha. "The scrolls Ares showed me were written in some kind of code. My guess is that this line is saying whatever this hidden thing is, you'll be able to find it by cracking whatever code is running through this text below. It's literally hidden in these words." 

"Have you examined this text?" 

Daniel opened up his notebook again. "Yes, but I haven't made any amazing discovery I'm afraid. It looks like some kind of poem, song. It's lamenting a war. Death, bloodshed, general wartime mayhem I guess. I haven't really even begun translating this. But one thing is for sure, if there's a code running through this, it's very good because... I haven't got a clue." 

Misha watched as Daniel looked at the words on the wall. He knew he looked tired, his hair standing from having his fingers combed through it so many times. There were shadows under his eyes and the angles of his face seemed to have become sharper over recent days. Grief did strange things to the human body. Even worse to the mind.

"A device to alter time," Misha murmured as she looked at the wall. She turned to look at Daniel who was watching her. "Can you comprehend the ramifications of such a find?" 

Daniel thought back to the first time he had set eyes on the Stargate. The terror and excitement on realising what it was capable of had overwhelmed him. In one moment all his dreams had come true. Setting foot on the sands of Abydos had been like finding the holy grail. It had changed his life forever. "Yes, I can." 

Misha nodded and looked away at the ground as she sat down on a nearby chair. "The power to alter time is the power to unravel the fabric of the universe. You would give this to Ares?" 

"No," Daniel replied.

"Then why the urgency to solve this riddle?" 

Daniel let his head drop back as he sighed. Why the urgency? A small question that he found difficult to answer. 

"Because it's there," he said after a while. "I can't ignore it if it can be solved. Maybe it can be used for a good purpose. I dunno. Maybe he really does want to bring her back. The look on his face..." 

Misha nodded. "I know the look you speak of, I have seen it myself. Fools you into believing he is human. But do not be too fooled. I do not doubt for a moment that he wishes to bring her back. I am certain in his honesty concerning that corpse." 

"But?" 

"Do you believe he would let you use this device for whatever it is you wish to use it for?" 

"I don't intend to do any..." 

"I have seen the look in your eyes. Hope. Too much hope for a man who has lost everything. My boy, he is besotted with her, with this wall and with... you. In you lay the answers he seeks. You are too important to him. If you were to find this, he would not jeopardise the unfolding of events by letting you do whatever it is you have obviously set your mind to." 

Daniel sank into deep thought. She was right. Ares' promises to set things right aside, what was the likelihood of them coming to fruition? But it didn't matter. He hadn't gone into translating the wall with blind faith. If there was anything he had learnt from being a part of SG-1, it was to be prepared for anything. A backup plan. And he had one. Changing the past may have been a hope of his. But stopping Ares from finding the device was a certainty. Whether he believed in Ares or not, if he ever found the device, Daniel could never let Ares find it.

"What are you thinking, Daniel?" 

Daniel looked at Misha. "I've lost everything. Do you think it matters to me what Ares does to the universe?" 

Misha seemed stunned by the answer, like it was the last thing she had expected him to say. "If that is your answer." 

Daniel nodded back more adamantly. "It is." 

Misha smiled at Daniel, her clever eyes fixed on him. "You are a bright young man." 

Daniel nodded. “And you're a very smart woman.”

"Tell me, have you eaten today?" Misha asked, getting up.

"I'm not really partial to having people bring me food all day. Gets a little irritating." 

Misha threw on her cloak. "Yes, that it does. Come, I will show you where the sane of us eat so you do not have to endure Leya. We do not all have the enhanced body of a Goa'uld so that the richest of foods will have no effect. Come." 

"I don't know, I should..." 

Misha stopped between the entrance and Daniel. "I am extending my hand in some form of friendship. I will never be a good friend, or a sympathetic one. I can only promise to not add to your miseries. Believe me, to live on Olympus without any kind of companionship is not easy. Take what you can get. What say you?" 

Daniel hesitated for a moment. "I'll get my coat." 

Misha nodded before leaving the room to wait outside. Daniel picked up the fur lined suede coat and made his way out as he slipped it on. But just as he reached the door, he stopped and looked up into the furthest corner of the room where something flickered in the dark of the ceiling. He had noticed it before too, in his room and in other areas of Olympus. Only, the one in his room had stopped since the visit to the temple. Daniel looked long and hard at it before leaving the room.

# *

Roman looked at the monitor and Daniel who seemed to be staring right at him. Daniel stared for a long while before slipping his coat on and leaving the room. Roman turned his back to look at Ares who sat behind the table, listening, his dagger in his hand, a finger touching the point.

Ares looked up at Roman, his eyes narrowed. "We think Misha needlessly improvised beyond the questions we set. Her tongue needs cutting." 

"She does it to be a nuisance. You know this. She was quite aware that she and Daniel Jackson were being observed. As, it seems, was Daniel Jackson."

Ares looked up at Roman. "Yes. And he wished for us to know this." 

"To what end?" 

Ares got up walked around the table to stand beside Roman. "He wishes to let us know that he intends to find the device. That he does not fear us. Remember? A man who loses everything, Roman, fears nothing." 

"Do you want him to fear you?" Roman asked quietly. 

Ares gave Roman a long look, followed by a half-hearted smile. “We bore of this. How we wish you would have told us the Tau'ri can be so dull.”

“My lord,” Roman started, only to have Ares push away from the table and walk away.

# *

Like much of Olympus, the communal dining area was a wide space, the far wall providing yet another view of the snow-covered ridges outside. The interior was dark, minimum light escaping from hidden sources in the ground and ceiling. The main lighting was coming from the lanterns at the centre of every chunky, square, dark wooden table. The walls were covered in tapestries with mythological scenery.

Daniel followed Misha to a table near the window, his rain covered coat in hand and his eyes on the surroundings. He noticed that the far end wall was without tapestry. It was made of a rough looking wood, a rectangular shape cut out in it through which people could be seen rushing around in the kitchens. Every now and then someone would put a plate on the ledge of the opening to be taken by the people waiting tables. Normal looking people sat at their tables, either on their own or with others as they ate and talked. No one seemed to pay Daniel much attention, though Misha received a few nods and greetings. 

Misha threw her wet cloak onto the empty chair next to her. "So, what do you wish to eat?" 

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. Is there a menu?" 

Misha frowned. "It is simple food, for simple people. It will not dull the mind and neither is it made of the riches gods are accustomed to." 

"You think I could get some coffee?" 

"The same as me it is then," Misha said flatly, as she pushed the lantern to the dead centre of the table. 

Daniel smiled. "Actually, I'm not very hungry." 

"Yes, of course." Misha snorted. 

"Good day, Misha," a slightly timid and befuddled looking woman said, as she appeared at the table. 

She looked as though she had emerged from a world war of cooking with hair spilling around her face, out of her braid and her beige dress carrying a wet splodge over her stomach. A splodge that Misha's eyes were transfixed on.

"Oh... um, I spilt something," she said nervously, making Daniel smile. 

"Yes, it seems so, Shanna," Misha said. 

"What can I bring you today?" Shanna said as she patted down the wrinkles in her dress. 

"Something light. Not too bland and not too spicy. This aged stomach objects to the food and drink of youth unfortunately. The food mostly. Thank the gods the drink is still more than welcome." 

Shanna smiled. "Of course, Misha. A doshar platter?" 

"Surprise me. Just make sure it comes with a pitcher of the finest-" 

"It is only mid-day, Misha," Shanna cut in, looking a little appalled.

"I was going to say water," Misha said curtly. “A pitcher of your finest... water.”

"Of course," the younger woman replied before turning to Daniel. "And you... you I have not seen before." 

Daniel forced a smile at the woman looking at him in open curiosity. 

"Daniel Jackson. He is a guest of Lord Ares," Misha said.

Shanna stared open-mouthed at Daniel, sitting down next to him. "You have seen him then." 

Daniel looked to Misha who was rolling her eyes. "Seen him?" 

"Lord Ares. You have seen him, have you not? I hear he is a wonder to gaze upon. Tell me, how does he seem to you?" Shanna said with an awestruck expression on her face. 

Daniel searched for something to say as Misha dug out a pre-rolled paper from her pocket. She proceeded to open the glass door on the lantern and light the roll-up end. Daniel watched as she sat back and took a long drag and then stared out of the window. 

"I hear his eyes are as green as the kasaa stone. Bright, like the stars." 

"More like... green as the primordial swamps of Netarr," Misha mumbled under her breath. 

"Why must you speak so?" Shanna said to Misha, before turning to Daniel again. "You will tell me, will you not? Please?" 

Daniel nodded, despite the urge to run from the room. "What... what did you want to know?" 

"I hear he is tall and handsome. His hair black as the feathers of a raven. His eyes, green pools of light. Is it true?" 

Daniel looked at Misha, annoyance written over his face. Misha smirked and continued to smoke. Daniel nodded and said, "Well... he's... he's pretty tall.”

"Pretty and tall? And his hair?" 

"It could do with a haircut," Daniel said, regretting it as soon as Shanna's face fell. Daniel suddenly felt quite petty, sighing. "And black. As a raven's wing." 

Shanna smiled. "His eyes?" 

Daniel hesitated. He didn't want to talk about Ares. Not in any shape or form. Daniel gave Misha a pleading look. "Want to help me out here?" 

Misha shook her head and smiled, expelling spicy smelling smoke that left Daniel feeling giddy. “You are doing wonderfully well.”

"His eyes," Daniel started. What were they? Green, like cursed emeralds. They glowed in Daniel's nightmares, so bright they engulfed everything. "Green. They're green. Like, jewels. Bright, green... jewels." 

Shanna looked at Misha and bounced in her seat. "He must be very handsome. Is he?" 

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head. Squinting at her, he forced a smile. "Yes. Very." 

Shanna laughed. "You are truly blessed. Do you think perhaps I would ever see him?" 

Misha turned to look at Shanna, the cigarette hanging between her lips. "Idiot child-" 

"Yes," Daniel cut Misha off, surprising her. "I'm sure one day you'll see him. If that's what you want." 

"You know him. You must speak the truth. I will go bring you the finest meal you have ever had," Shanna said getting to her feet and turning to leave. Then she stopped mid-way and slowly turned around to look at Misha, one eyebrow haughtily raised as she slowly departed. 

Misha started to laugh. "You should not have encouraged her." 

Daniel cleared his throat, the smoke tickling his vocal cords. "What is that?" 

Misha raised an eyebrow. "It is medicinal." 

"Right. Medicinal. Do you think you could stop medicating yourself? It's making me dizzy." Misha smirked and threw the joint on the ground, stamping it out with her foot. "You get that a lot? People asking questions about... their god?" 

Misha waved her hand. "Constantly, years back. Not so much these days." 

"I guess he doesn't mingle with the lesser people," Daniel said looking around at the people dining. 

"No. His time is spent on ships or tethered to planets he is in the process of destroying. I believe this is the longest he has spent on Olympus in a long time." 

"Do you ever leave Olympus?" 

Misha shrugged. "I travel with him when he has the need. Otherwise I stay here. I was an explorer once. The body and mind are neither willing, nor strong enough seek out new peoples anymore" 

"You think you'll ever leave this place?" 

"Maybe I will leave and never come back. Maybe I will be buried on Olympus and he will shed green tears at my grave." She smiled at Daniel, letting him know that really she had given him no answer. 

Daniel smiled back and looked at the table. "I don't think you really want to leave.”

Misha shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips as she turned to look at the window. She chose not to answer the question, so Daniel decided not to press the issue. 

Misha turned to face Daniel, her face serious. "So. Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri. Ares has shown you his most prized possession. Did he tell you anything about her?" 

Daniel shook his head. "No. He wasn't too forthcoming when I asked him about her."

Daniel prodded his hazy memories of the temple visit, seeing the dead woman. He could see how Ares' eyes had softened when he looked at her. Daniel was sure of it. His whole face had softened. Something in his demeanour had cracked. For that short moment, Ares had been completely human. It had frightened Daniel. He wasn't sure he could cope with a human Ares. It was much easier to hate him as a Goa'uld. 

The sound of breaking plates snapped Daniel out of his musing. Daniel turned to look around. One of the servants had dropped a tray and was staring open-mouthed. Near the entrance of the dining hall stood Ares, Roman behind him. As the initial shock passed, everyone in the room moved to their knees and bowed their heads. Ares leaned back and said something to Roman. 

"Go about your business," Roman said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Everyone returned to their _business_ while peering from the corners of their eyes as Ares made his way to Misha and Daniel's table. Ares sat down in the chair that had recently been vacated by Shanna. Daniel moved into the seat that had Misha's cloak hanging off the back, allowing Roman to take his seat. Roman looked curiously at Daniel and bowed his head in thanks. 

Ares nodded to Daniel as a greeting. Then he looked at Misha who was smiling. "What has you smiling so inanely?"

Misha shrugged and Ares turned back to Daniel, his face serious. It was Roman who spoke. 

"Daniel Jackson. Your chambers are no longer being monitored. You are free to go as you please. The ruins will continue to be monitored, as you are not the only one who has access. If you wish to take residence in the temple, accommodation within its walls will be arranged. You have access to the gate should you require it, the security sector has been informed. I recommend you appoint a personal guard for your protection. If you do not wish one, take this." Roman handed Daniel a black V sign pendant with a thick black thread through it. "Wear it when you travel to other worlds. No one will dare harm you." 

Daniel looked at the pendant in his hand. "Thanks, but, I don't think I'll need it for a while. I thought I'd stay here for a while." Daniel looked up from the pendant straight at Ares. "If that's okay with you." 

Ares nodded. "Whatever you wish." 

"Thank you," Daniel said the words, but didn't quite manage to convey the sentiment. 

Ares turned to look at Roman. "Come, we have evil deeds to perform." 

Daniel looked away, ignoring the comment that had been uttered for his benefit alone. 

Ares and Roman nodded at Daniel and Misha in goodbye, but just as they were about to leave, Ares turned back to look at Daniel. "There will be a small gathering tomorrow. We would be honoured if you attended. It is a request." 

Daniel didn't want to attend whether it was a request or a command. But it made sense to build bridges. It would be the only way he would be able to get to where he wanted to go. "I look forward to it." 

Ares nodded. "Thank you." 

Misha snorted and the three men turned to look at her. She shrugged and answered their looks. "I have a problem with my nasal cavity. It begins to twitch when there are amateur dramatics in the vicinity." 

Ares gave Misha a cold green stare, to which she returned a happy smile. He turned away, Roman following. A clatter of plates turned everyone's attention to where Ares stood. Shanna had walked straight into Ares, emptying the two platters on Ares clothes. The room had collectively gasped. Shanna crouched on the floor mumbling. 

"Honestly, do you have eyes or buttons? Surely you can see that a woman is carrying a tray full of food and can hardly see where she is stepping, and you must stand in her way. Could you not have moved? Would it have killed you to move?" 

Ares stared down at the woman, food clinging to his black suede tunic and watched as she kept mumbling on and on with no end to her grievances. She finally placed everything in the tray and stood up, completely ignoring Ares and looking at Misha. "I am sorry, Misha, but you will have to wait for your food. I will have to see if we have any more platters." 

Misha closed her eyes and shook her head, muttering under her breath. "Idiot." 

"You... I have not seen you here before." Shanna had turned to look at Ares. Then she turned to Roman. "Master Roman, will you and your friend eat?" 

Roman sighed as Daniel tried to hold back a smile. Ares biggest groupie didn't even recognise him. It was a real Kodak moment. 

"What is the matter? You'd think they'd never seen me drop dishes before. Not that it was my fault." Shanna looked around and then noticed everyone was staring in horror. She turned to Ares. "Admit it, it was not my fault. You were in my way were you not?" 

Ares' mouth twitched. "Quite." 

The voice got Shanna's attention. "Something is not right with you. Are you not well? I have a drink that will work wonders on your throat if that is the problem." 

Ares turned to look at Daniel, catching his smile. Ares turned back to look at Shanna, amusement playing on his mouth. 

"What is your name?" Ares said to Shanna. 

"My name? What will you do with my name? I am soon to be betrothed I'll have you know," Shanna said indignantly. Another gasp went up in the room. Shanna looked confused when she heard it. "What is the matter with everyone today?" 

Daniel got up from his seat and went to Shanna's side. "Shanna, meet Lord Ares. Lord Ares? This is Shanna. A very devoted disciple of yours." 

Ares' eyes flicked to the satisfied smile on Daniel's face before he looked at Shanna, his eyes aglow. She gasped and dropped the tray on his shoes. She then gasped at what she had just done. Instantly Shanna fell to the floor and started to clear the things from Ares feet. 

"Shanna, you fool! My lord, I am so sorry. Forgive me, my lord. I am an imbecile, I should be beaten, but I'd be grateful if you didn't as I am of a fragile disposition. Mother always said I was the runt of the litter. I did not recognise you in my foolishness, because I have never been blessed enough to lay eyes upon you. Please forgive me." 

Ares rolled his eyes as Shanna continued to ask forgiveness and berate herself. He looked at Daniel who was too amused by this. Ares turned to Roman. "Roman." 

Roman nodded and took Shanna by the arm, pulling her to her feet. She stood in front of Ares wringing her hands. She whispered quietly, “Forgive me, my lord. I just never thought I would lay eyes upon you. I am nobody.”

Ares brought up a finger to Shanna's chin and pushed her face upwards, looking it over with great scrutiny. Shanna still didn't look at him. Instead her eyes continued to look down. 

"Look upon the face of your god," Ares said. 

Shanna slowly turned her gaze to him. Daniel watched with amusement as fear turned to instant awe. The woman was besotted. Ares leaned in close to the woman and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

"A reward for such sweet devotion.” Shanna stared open-mouthed. Ares looked at Roman who had seen it all before a million times and stood impassively. "Shall we, Roman?" 

"My lord." Roman nodded as Ares glanced at Misha and Daniel. Both had sour expressions as Roman commanded, “Kneel!"

The whole room fell to its knees with the exception of Daniel, Misha and Roman. Ares turned to Daniel with a scathing look. One woman may have failed to recognise him, but they all still knelt at his feet, and those who didn't kneel were exempt by Ares' command. His one look successfully conveyed the message. Daniel returned the look, unwavering in his stance. The only way he would ever kneel in front of Ares was by force, and never by will. 

Ares looked away with a smile and strode out of the room.

# *

That night it was more quiet than any night Daniel could remember. He lay on the couch, tags lying flat against his chest as he stared at the moons on the other side of the window. Their light made the whole room glow with a supernatural aura. It amazed him still, how beautiful the universe could be. He lay wondering how something could be so beautiful even with so much grief inside his heart. The anger and hurt in his blood seemed to dissipate to deadness, leaving him empty.

"Miss me, huh?" Jack's head popped over the back of the sofa and peered down at Daniel. 

Daniel stared silently at Jack's spectre. Jack tilted his face in response to Daniel's silence. Jack's face disappeared and Daniel could hear him walking away. A moment later Jack stood in front of the window, a dark silhouette in front of the snow covered, moonlit mountain. Daniel sat up on the couch and watched.

"Once you find that time travel doohickey, it's not gonna be as easy as you think to stop stuff from happening. You think that snake ass is just going to let you do what you want with it?" Jack asked, turning around and leaning against the window. 

"No," Daniel answered. 

"Once you find that thing, it'll be the last time you see it, Daniel." 

Daniel sighed and got up from the couch, moving to the window. "I know." 

"So?" 

"The chances of translating the text are slim anyway. All this time and all Ares' people could find was one line. I didn't find much more. Who knows how long it'll take to translate the text underneath? I can't spend my whole life here." 

"You can't let him find it either," Jack said looking at Daniel who stood with his eyes transfixed on the moons. 

Daniel turned his attention to Jack. "Why not? It's not my fight." 

"That's not you though, is it? It's always your fight." 

"What did that ever achieve? I lost my wife. I lost my friends. I lost you. Everything I ever cared about is gone. What the hell do I care what happens to the rest of the universe? It's not my problem," Daniel said, averting Jack's eyes when he felt his own beginning to sting. "I'm finished." 

Jack slowly stepped in front of Daniel, taking his arm and gently pushing him against the window. “No you're not.”

Daniel looked away. "Don't." 

Jack leaned in close and whispered. "I know you. The universe could turn upside down, inside out, but Daniel Jackson will always do the right thing." 

Daniel shook his head in denial, his jaw clenched against threatening emotions. "No." 

"Yes." 

"No..." 

"Yes," Jack said forcefully. "Yes you would. Don't give up the fight, Daniel. Don't. Give up." 

Daniel opened his eyes and numbly stared at the empty room, his bare shoulders pressed against the warm glass. He slid down to sit on the floor and looked at his palm. Words written in thick black ink on his palm were now embedded in his mind. He just had to figure out what they really meant.

# *

The great hall was filled with what sounded like hundreds of voices overlapping with the sound of the musicians seated on a low stage. The biggest crowd was predictably around Ares. He stood with Roman hovering close as other Goa'uld guests tried to seek out Ares' favour.

Tyus a minor system lord was asking the questions this time. "My lord, there are murmurs of the exiled one re-emerging. We have heard nothing from you or your people." 

Ares bit the top off of a grape and grimaced. It was the question that had soured his mouth more than the fruit. He looked at the rest of the grape and then threw it behind him. "When there is news worth concern, you will hear of it. We have infiltrators in places that he could not even fathom." 

"But, my lord..." Tyus pressed. 

"Before arriving here today, you had to change your attire seven times, because you could not decide if it was presentable enough. Were you even listening closely to the messenger who brought you your news?" Ares asked seriously, letting his guests know that his eyes were everywhere. Tyus stared back full of resentment, but bowed his head all the same. 

Ares had had enough of his current group of admirers and turned to leave with Roman at his side. "Someone ought to tell Tyus that no amount of changing attire will make him any less unattractive."

Roman smiled. "I will let him know of your good will, my lord." 

"By all means. Anything to spare looking upon that hog again,” Ares said sullenly.

Ares stopped walking. Roman turned his attention to Ares' gaze. Across the room stood Daniel staring at a tapestry on the wall. Surprisingly he had dressed for the occasion, a black velvet suit, the jacket buttoned to the neck. His arms were crossed and he looked completely engrossed in the images displayed. 

"My lord?" Roman asked.

Ares continued to look. "How easy it is to forget that this body is not ours. That we are the worst of all creatures in creation. A snake born in the swamps of an undeveloped world. Even we are repulsed by our form." 

"My lord," Roman objected "You are your words and thoughts. And they have never repulsed me." 

Ares smiled. "Always the right words, Roman. Always the right words."

# *

Daniel stared at the tapestry, having spotted Ares moments ago, surrounded by his adoring minions and dressed in his usual black from head to foot. Daniel wondered for a moment exactly what he was doing at this gathering. He didn't want to be there or anywhere near Ares for that matter. But here he was, walking around logging the faces of the people attending to his memory, telling himself to record snippets of conversation. Things that could be used against these people one day.

He would leave Olympus eventually, whether Ares was true to his word or not. He would need a purpose and what better purpose than to bring down the Goa'uld? If Ares was truly the most powerful Goa'uld, then Daniel was in the lion's den. He was at the heart of the empire. This could be the place where might find the answers to the downfall of the Goa'uld. 

"I see you are blending in," Misha said from behind Daniel. 

He turned to see her with a customary smirk, her hair loose around her shoulders, a section pinned back over the open tresses. She wore a tailored blue dress that showed off an elegant figure. 

"Blending in?" Daniel said looking at the vacant spot he was standing in. 

"I meant with the tapestries. I almost mistook you for a character in this battle scene." Misha tapped the hanging on the wall.

Daniel nodded. "Right." 

"Come," Misha said taking Daniel's arm. 

He let her steer him through the room and a side entrance into a small dark corridor, one side of it a long window that looked into a dark crevasse in the mountain. The the only light slipping in here was through two doorways and the window, a mixture of dark murk rays and dim yellow light. They stood in quiet, watching the ever present snow flurries of the mountain.

"What are you thinking?" Misha asked staring ahead as engrossed as Daniel. 

Daniel touched the glass of the window, disappointed that it wasn't freezing cold to the touch. "I'm not sure."

"Perhaps you are thinking that I am not to be trusted. That like everyone else, I am another set of Ares' eyes and ears. That you are alone as the first day you arrived here." 

"Maybe." 

Misha faced Daniel, who remained staring ahead. "Your thinking is right. Every word that leaves your lips will reach him. Whatever you hide in your heart, let it remain hidden." 

She nodded up to the corner of the room. He knew what she was showing him, or showing him the lack of. The small hidden lights that Daniel had noticed blinking in countless places. In the ruins and in his room to begin with. The one in his room had been inactive, but then Daniel told himself that a lack of the blinking light didn't mean he wasn't being observed. Nothing was as it seemed on Olympus. 

Misha jerked her head towards the room at the end of the corridor. "Coming?" 

Daniel gave a slow nod and followed. The room was lit solely by oil lamps placed low on the ground and near the cushions everyone was seated on. Servants could be seen coming in and out, partially hidden by the dark. Daniel sat down, feeling uncomfortable in the black suit he wore, too tight and buttoned too high. Plus, velvet was not his look. Daniel declined a drink when a servant lowered a tray of drinks in front of his face.

"Oh come now, a drink is something one must never refuse," Misha said taking two glasses and seating herself next to Daniel.

Misha pushed a glass into Daniel's hand as he attempted to refuse. He chose not to argue the point and smiled belatedly as he watched Misha gracefully lower herself onto a cushion. Misha drank, her gaze fixed ahead of her as Daniel glanced at her, wondering what she would have looked like when she was young. She turned her head and caught him staring, smiling at Daniel, her eyes twinkling with humour. Daniel took a sip of his drink, which was sweet with a strong eye watering smell and after-taste. He reminded himself that it would be one glass and one glass only.

"So, how often do you do this?" Misha looked at Daniel with a frown. Daniel waved at the surroundings. 

"I do nothing, my dear boy. Ares must see a recital as often as possible or he simply wilts like a flower taken from its soil."

Daniel smiled. "So why do you bother turning up?"

Misha smiled. "Well, I don't recall saying I hated it."

Daniel put his glass aside as Misha drank hers down in no time. There was much hushed conversation in the room. Daniel knew that almost everyone seated was Goa'uld. It made his skin crawl. Having Misha beside him provided a small comfort. She was reaching for a third drink when a hush fell over the room and eyes turned to the dimly lit doorway through which Ares appeared with Roman as his ever present shadow.

"Well, look at him. Doesn't he look a god tonight?" Misha said.

Daniel turned to see Misha with a smirk on her face and half empty glass in her hand. Daniel looked at the glass. "Maybe you should take it easy with the drink."

Misha laughed. "It is very hard for these old bones to get drunk. Mark my words, I will be standing when most of this room is in the land of the unconscious. Including the green eyed monster."

Daniel shifted on his cushion trying to find a position that didn't involve lying down and settled on drawing his knees up in front of him, feet on the marble floor, his arm resting on a knee, glass of wine hanging from his hand. Seconds later the music began. A curtained section of the room was suddenly revealed. Daniel had thought it was simply another curtain-wall like in his own room. 

It curtain revealed a triangular area where two sides were dark blue silky curtains and the third side was visible to the audience. Inside this area sat a group of musicians with a n assortment of percussion, string and wind instruments. The musicians were men dressed in white. In their midst were five women, their skirts trailing on the ground, their ample bosoms held in by small tailored tops. Each woman wore a different colour, one in bright blue, another in bright red, yellow, green, and one black. They all had long veils drawn over their faces, their bare flesh decorated in black ink markings.

The woman in black walked into the centre of the room, her head bowed. The room hushed. The four women took up positions behind her. They all simultaneously bowed low in front of Ares. The music started up quietly. The four women began to dance to the music, slow and sensuous. As they began to move around the room, spinning in circles, their skirts would fleetingly touch a member of the audience. Daniel watched the woman in black as she lowered herself to the ground and sat, head always bowed. 

One of the men began to hum low as the drums took on a melodic beat, a stringed instrument joining in, the man's voice rising from a hum to sing something sad. The women danced, their movements reflecting some kind of tale as they made descriptive gestures. The woman in black joined the singing, her voice high and strong. The room was transfixed. The music made Daniel think of Arab folk song, the sounds earthy and low, the strings tight and high. The tone was of sadness, a sound that sat uncomfortably in Daniel's chest. 

Daniel turned his gaze from the performers to the side of the room. Ares was sitting back against his cushions, the windows behind him showing a snowstorm on Olympus. His arm was draped across the cushions, one leg drawn up, and the other arm resting on a bolster, drink in hand. Roman stood not far off in a shadow, watching nothing, eyes looking blankly ahead. But Ares was staring at Daniel. An expression of utmost seriousness on his face. Daniel couldn't see the crisp green of Ares' eyes from this distance, but he held the Goa'uld's gaze in quiet challenge. 

Ares didn't look away. He bowed his head slowly. Daniel found himself clenching his jaw, but nodding his head back at Ares all the same. Their eye contact was broken when the woman in red danced past Ares, the hem of her skirt narrowly missing Ares, but attracting his gaze. His eyes turned in her direction, quiet laughter bubbling around him. Daniel turned back to watching the performance, downing the contents of his glass in one go. The women danced around the room, in perfect tune to the drums and strings. Around and around they went, their skirts flying around their legs like whirlpools of colour as the singer sat still in the middle singing her lament. The music climbed, and so did her voice as the dancers threw their arms in the air, and turned, their veils almost lifting from their faces. 

Then the music came to a stop as did a dancer, mid-turn in front of Daniel. The room plunged into silence. A red veil fell to the ground at Daniel's feet. Daniel looked up at the woman in front of him, still as a statue in her pose. One arm raised above her head, like the neck of a swan, other arm low and behind her. Her eyes were closed and heavily made up like the rest of her face. Her lips almost as red as her dress. She slowly opened her pale grey eyes, her face turning to Daniel and her red mouth opening into a smile. Daniel picked up the veil and held it out to her. She took the veil and bowed her head, before leaning down and laying a gentle kiss on Daniel's lips. Daniel frowned as she pulled away smiling, her eyes aglow. 

Daniel looked around the room wondering how he could have forgotten so quickly what these people were. Parasites in stolen bodies. He slowly stood up, backing out of the room, back into the hall outside where he pushed past guests towards the doors. Once outside, he ran, no idea where he was running to until he found himself appearing in the transport circle outside the communal eating hall. It was late night and there were only three tables occupied. The kitchens only had two people working in quiet without the daytime hustle and bustle. Daniel unbuttoned the restrictive jacket he wore and made his way to the same table Misha had chosen the previous day, sitting down with an exhausted thump. He leaned back in the chair and stared at the lantern as it silently flickered in its cage. 

"What?" The familiar voice nagged. 

"What if I leave tonight?" 

"Where would you go?" 

"I don't know." 

"Abydos?" 

"There hasn't been anything there for a long time. Maybe I could join the Tok'ra." 

"Ares has spies everywhere. Including the Tok'ra. And odds are, they'd ask you to become a host. You think you're ready for that?" 

"I don't know. I don't know anything. One minute I want to run away from here and the next minute I know it's the only place I have. That wall is the only thing I have left. I can't let it get into the wrong hands, whatever that device is. I can't let Ares find it." 

"Even if it's just for her?" 

"It doesn't matter." 

"You thought about doing the same for me." 

"You have to go now." 

"Why? You want me here." 

"No. You have to go now. I can't talk to you any more. You have to go." 

Daniel sat staring at the lantern. An angry tear rolled down his cheek, hanging to the bottom of his chin, before falling on the wooden table in a small round pool. A hand on Daniel's shoulder, awakened him from his waking dream. Daniel's head snapped around to see the hand, only to find Roman, who gaze his shoulder a squeeze before taking a seat opposite as Daniel rubbed his face with both hands. 

"Lord Ares was troubled by your impromptu departure," Roman said quietly. 

"I bet he was," Daniel stated flatly. 

"You did not expect the performers to be Goa'uld?" 

Daniel looked at Roman for signs of mockery. Nothing. Roman sat there with one hand atop the other on the table, his posture perfectly correct. His eyes were unreadable and his face gave no impression of his thoughts. The real shock to Daniel was that over the days he had spent in the mountain, he had stopped noticing the scar on Roman's face. It had been the first thing he had noticed about Roman. Now it just seemed to fade into the back of his mind. 

"No. I didn't expect it." 

"You are finding that nothing is as it seems. The people of this mountain. Ares. We have all become a conundrum to you," Roman spoke slow and quietly as Daniel watched him closely. 

"Not a conundrum. A lie. I think everything about this place is a lie. Sooner or later I'll find out the truth." 

Roman nodded. "What truth do you seek?" 

Daniel looked away. "I wish I knew." 

"If you are not careful, this sadness you carry will end you. I have seen the look in your eyes. It is the same look I have seen in madmen." 

"I'm touched by your concern.” Daniel said wearily. "Why are you here?" 

Roman looked down at the table, his fingers pressing together to form a steeple. Daniel sighed and put his elbow on the table, his face resting against his curled fist. Then he began to laugh quietly. Roman looked up with a frown. 

Daniel cleared his throat. "I think all misery converges to one point. You don't look like the happiest person in this place yourself." 

Roman frowned at the logic and then smiled. "Nothing is ever as it seems." 

"No. But some things are easier to read. They just look difficult to begin with." Daniel said. "When you take another look, you realize the answer's right... in front..." 

"Is something the matter?" 

Daniel stared at Roman. "No. I was just thinking. Uh... I... I'm going to go now. I think I need some rest." 

"It would be wise since you have spent almost every waking moment in the ruins," Roman said watching Daniel closely.

"Exactly,” Daniel said as he got up from his seat. "I'll... I'll see you around."

Roman gave a bow of the head. "Rest well."

# *

Daniel re-materialised in the transporter circle in the corridor outside his room. He walked slowly and casually as if no hurry. He knew that outside his room he was definitely being watched. Inside, Daniel looked at all the spots on the ceiling that used to blink away day and night. They were now invisible. Daniel still didn't rush to the bedroom. Once in the closet he sprang to action. In the far corner was where he had placed the things Ares had given back to him. Daniel emptied the bag onto the floor and found what he was looking for. His gun.

Daniel wondered. This would answer a question. Were Ares intentions ever noble? Daniel slowly brought the gun up in front of his face and stared at it. Taking a deep breath, he ejected the clip. Bullets. The gun was still loaded. Daniel frowned. Ares had returned the gun loaded. He didn't care. This wasn't the time to think about it. Daniel stuffed the gun back into the bag. Grabbing it he casually walked out into the room, knowing that there was a possibility he wasn't being watched. But an equal one that he was always being watched. It would look normal. Another night the human was going to spend staring at the wall. Nothing more. And by the time anyone would realize, it would be too late.

# *

The candles in his chamber had been lit and the room was completely aglow. Ares looked at the candlelight as he passed them to stand by the window. Watching the snow calmed him. It was entrancing, the way the flakes fell from the sky. The way all the ugliness could be covered in a layer of purity. He turned from the window and took off his jacket and unlaced the top of his shirt as he walked across the room. He was still thinking about Daniel's revulsion at the glow in the dancer's eyes. The beauty and grace of her dance meant nothing. Daniel only saw the parasitic life form inside, not the symbiosis between Goa'uld and host.

Ares sat down on the couch, eyes on the flickering flames of the fireplace. Why did he feel the need to placate this Tau'ri when he could have easily snuffed out his fiery opposition? Why did Daniel's words make him look at the deepest part of himself? Why was it so easy to hate himself around the human? 

"My lord," Roman's voice interrupted his thoughts, tinny as it came out of the communications system. "Daniel Jackson has returned to the ruins. What is your command?" 

"Is this a regular occurrence?" Ares asked.

"Yes, my lord." 

"Leave him be," Ares said.

"My Lord?" Roman sounded tentative.

"Yes?" 

There was a long pause and then, "Sleep well, my Lord." 

Ares smiled to himself as the communication ended with a click. He felt restless this night. More so than other nights. He considered turning up at Roman's door. Staying a while perhaps. Watching him kel'no'reem. Falling asleep as his First Prime meditated. Waking in the morning to find he wasn't alone. That his First Prime sat watching him, on guard all night as though there were a chance of attack. He even momentarily felt like calling upon Misha to hear any new way she may have found of berating him. 

In the end he decided to pay a visit to the last person who wanted to see him.

# *

Daniel walked into the wall room unhindered. To appease Daniel, Ares had long removed the guards outside. Daniel passed them by at the end of the corridor on the way in. There were two sets of heavy metal doors separating the guards from the room. If Daniel was right, by the time they would realize what was happening, they would be unable to do anything about it. Most likely, they wouldn't even realize.

Stopping in front of the wall, Daniel thought about the times he had spent looking at the room and not the inscription. Behind him to his right was a monitoring device in the ceiling. No doubt it gave a full view of the wall. There had to be a some lag between the recording and transmitting. There was no way that Olympus could be receiving real time images from another planet. If that was the case, then Daniel had underestimated Ares power and the technology he had at his beck and call.

Daniel took a close look at the inscription, shaking his head in amazement, his stomach tied in knots from the anticipation. He knew it. He knew the answer. But the joy would be short-lived. "With time the words of the fates, reveal that which is entrusted within.”

Daniel moved to the back of the room and pulled the gun from his bag. Dropping the bag on the ground, Daniel took a deep breath and held the gun steady with both hands. He didn't know how strong the glass covering the ancient wall was, he could only hope the bullets would penetrate it. He focused on the centre of the wall and pulled the trigger three times in a row. His ears began to ring with the sound that shattered through the silence. Daniel stilled himself and listened out for the guards to come running down to see the commotion. 

He counted on the fact that anyone monitoring the security of this room would have seen the glass shatter, giving himself a minute or two at the most. The bullets had weakened the glass, cracked cobweb patterns spread across from where the bullets were lodged in the glass. Daniel shot directly over the inscription and as he had hoped the glass weakened further. Daniel looked around for something large to hammer against the glass. He chose a nearby chair that had open books stacked on it. Daniel took the chair by the back, tipping the books off. Lifting it, Daniel swung the chair at the glass a number of times. The cobweb cracks spread further until a whole section seemed on the brink of collapse. One more swing and the glass fell away from an entire section of the wall.

Throwing the chair aside, Daniel picked up a book from the floor and used it to push away loose shards of glass from the wall, letting them fall to the floor. He touched the wall and his finger came away an ochre colour. Digging his fingernail into the wall, Daniel was able to pull away a small fragment. No wonder they needed the glass wall. The stone underneath was crumbling. Without the glass, in time, the wall would become a pile of sand. Daniel returned to the chair he had used, stamping on the leg until it broke off. He used the broken sharp end to dig into the wall, directly on top of the inscription.

The more he stabbed at the wall, the easier parts of it fell away in lumps. It soon became apparent what was hidden behind those words. Another wall with a mosaic pattern of the Stargate. At the centre was a circle. Daniel threw the broken piece of wood to the floor and removed the dust from the mosaic with his hands. Daniel stared at the pattern. At the centre was a small hole. There was something through there for sure. 

"Come on, come on. What do you do?" Daniel mumbled. 

Then something happened. The hole in the mosaic lit up a bright white. Daniel instinctively stepped back. The light shone out in a bright beam straight at Daniel's stomach. It lingered there for a moment before moving up to Daniel's neck and head. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was scanning for. It stayed in the same place for a long time before there was a series of loud clicking noises behind the mosaic. The light turned blue and the mosaic began to open, a split appearing all the way in the middle. Daniel stood transfixed. That was where the device was hidden. Behind the words. It had been there all the time, right under their noses and they didn't even realize. 

The two sections of mosaic slid back to reveal a steel panel. On it was one simple inscription. "Humalasi," Daniel mumbled. "Humalasi... humilis. Humble? I don't understand." 

Daniel touched the black panel. It felt like glass. It occurred to him that if he were to crouch on the floor, it would be at eye level. He whispered, "Humility?"

Daniel fell to his knees in front of the panel, which retracted. Nothing happened. Daniel waited, but everything seemed to have stilled. Daniel leaned in to look at the gap left by the retracting panel and that was when it happened.

# *

Ares swept in, wrapped up in his cloak, hood still covering his head. The Jaffa who stood at attention, stiffened considerably on his approach. They both bowed their heads as he arrived. Ares nodded and let the other Jaffa open the door for him. Just as he stepped into the corridor, a familiar sound of the communications system came through.

"Jaffa!" Roman's voice barked. "We have just received transmissions from the wall room. Apprehend Daniel Jackson. I will be there shortly." 

The Jaffa ran into the corridor, following Ares. As they got closer to the room they heard a painful cry. Ares ran faster and burst into the room to find Daniel on his knees and facing the wall. Out of the wall there was a protruding metal frame that had Daniel's head in its grip. The area around Daniel's eyes was lit blue and he was sitting rigid as he cried out in pain. 

Ares grabbed the staff weapon of the nearest Jaffa and fired at the machine, the shot dangerously close to Daniel. There was a small crackle but nothing else. Ares fired again. Nothing. 

"Shut off the power to the complex!" Ares ordered. 

"My lord?" 

"The machine is drawing power from somewhere. Shut it all off!" Ares shouted. 

"Yes, my lord," the Jaffa responded as he ran from the room. 

"You, fire on our command," Ares said to the remaining Jaffa as he aimed. "Now!" 

They both fired a succession of shots at the wall. Everything stopped. The machine could be heard powering down. Ares threw the staff to the ground and watched as the frame let go of Daniel's face and disappear into the wall. As soon as it had done so, Daniel slumped to the ground. 

Ares went to his side. Crouching down he turned Daniel on to his back. "Daniel? Daniel!" 

Daniel's face was a sickly pale colour, his eyes bloodshot, wet and red rimmed. Ares turned to look at the steel panel. He looked into the space through which the steel frame had disappeared. He could hear a quiet whirring noise. A black panel moved out and then backwards to cover the space. Then it lit blue. Ares squinted as a blue beam of light was projected on to his face. It took a moment to realise he was being scanned. He knew exactly why. Then another noise, as if something behind the wall was building a charge. Ares quickly hauled Daniel to his feet and put an arm around his waist. 

"My lord?" The confused guard looked at the wall and then Daniel. 

"We are leaving."

# *

Daniel frowned, confused by the fact that he was on his feet regardless of lacking strength to be upright. It was Ares, he realised, holding him and dragging him along. The ground beneath his feet began to shake and Daniel tried to open his eyes, looking back at the crack in the ground opening up behind them, chasing them down the corridor. Daniel heard Ares cursing under his breath as the walls either side of them began to cave in. Daniel felt himself falling for a moment before being slammed against one side of the shaking corridor. Ares had just stopped them both from falling into the newly opened crevice, his body pressed against Daniel's, holding him up.

The sudden sound of a huge explosion from the wall room sharpened Daniel's senses momentarily. The entire building shook and almost instantly everything began to crumble. Daniel looked at Ares who was pinning him against the wall. Ares green eyes looked directly at Daniel and then back towards the wall room. For a moment his eyes seem to glow a fiery yellow, widening before he pulled Daniel towards him sending them both into the opened up ground. As they fell, the last thing Daniel saw was the fireball that rushed across the corridor, not engulfing them only because they were falling to their deaths.


	6. Digging Deeper

It took under an hour to set up camp around the remains of the building and now Roman had front line troops waiting to start the recovery operation. Not an easy task with the ever-present heavy rain and icy winds of the planet. Roman was wrapping up in a dry cloak and on his way out of the tent when Misha arrived. Unusually so, she was dressed in black pants with knee length boots and a heavy brown fur-lined jacket, her hair tied back. A metal case hung low over her hip from the leather strap around her shoulder.

Roman nodded towards the case. "The plans?"

Misha nodded and went to the table to set up the computer. "I've had a good look at them. What's the situation?"

"The entire structure has collapsed. Jaffa outside said there was a big explosion, and everything just crumbled."

"Ares?" Misha's asked as she looked at the screen in front of her.

Roman hesitated. "He is in there... somewhere."

"Daniel Jackson?" When Roman didn't answer, Misha looked up. "What is it?"

"I take it you saw the security footage."

"I saw it."

"And you still ask after him? He is the cause of this!" Roman snapped.

"How did you come to that assumption?"

Roman gave Misha an exasperated look. "How? Are you blind?"

"What I saw was Daniel discovering what Ares set him to discover. The device had a self-destruct facility activated by Ares' presence. If Ares had not been in its proximity, that building would still be standing..."

"Shut up," Roman said, shaking his head.

"Don't you tell me to shut up. Daniel found something. It was transferring information to him. It was telling him the location of what Ares wanted." Roman shook his head and turned away, but Misha grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "The Tau'ri, they found a planet where one of them had the knowledge of the Ancients transferred into his head through a conduit. It is the same thing that Daniel Jackson found in the ruins. It was Ares that fired on the device. It was after Ares was scanned by that device that the building collapsed."

Roman pulled his arm away. "Then we should be thankful that Ares lies under a pile of stone. He deserves this since it is all his damn fault."

Misha glared at Roman. "I never said that. I would never... you know my feelings. I will not spell them out for you."

Roman shook his head. "We will not be able save him. The building has completely collapsed. The monitoring systems are damaged. There is no way of knowing if they are even alive. By the time we retrieve him, there will be nothing left to revive."

Misha reached out and squeezed his hand. "Then we should get to work straight away."

 

# *

"Daniel Jackson," a deep, but gentle voice spoke. Daniel's eyes snapped open. It was dark. There was nothing but black above him. Nothing but rock beneath him. There should have been pain, but there wasn't. "Daniel Jackson."

Daniel sat up when he heard the voice again. He stood up and looked around. It was a small space filled with rocks and debris. A very small amount of light that was filtering through a crack somewhere provided a limited view of the cave. Dank and cold. Daniel squinted in the dark to make out the shapes around him. Two bodies lay on the ground, unmoving. Daniel crouched down and looked at the one closest, springing back in shock when he saw his own face. Dead? He couldn't be. The other body, Ares, was also motionless, eyes closed and face bloody.

"Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel turned around towards the voice, finding himself in an SGC corridor. Frowning, Daniel looked down and saw he was dressed in his chequered red shirt and black jeans. There was something very familiar about this. Daniel walked down the corridor, stopping in front of a slightly ajar door. He knew these quarters. Daniel pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Teal'c?" Daniel looked at the man in front of him. He sat cross legged on the floor in the midst of many candles, his eyes serenely closed, hands upturned and resting on his knees. He opened his eyes and smiled. "What's... what's going on?"

"You come to seek my counsel perhaps."

Daniel stood speechless for a moment, before closing door behind him and nodding. He sat down in front of Teal'c. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may ask anything, Daniel Jackson. I will answer it to the best of my ability."

"Okay. Am I dead?"

"You are not," came the simple reply.

"Right. Well, that begs the question of whether I'm insane."

"You are neither dead, nor insane. You are in that place between life and death, Daniel Jackson, where you must choose a path."

"What?"

"In one direction lies life and in the other lies..."

Teal'c turned his face to look at something. As Daniel followed the gaze he realized they stood in the gate room looking at the activated Stargate. Only the wormhole wasn't blue. It was a bright light. A warm alluring bright light.

"Death," Daniel completed the sentence. He looked back at Teal'c. "I'm dying."

 

# *

When the breath pushed its way out of Ares lungs, he was knew he was waking from the brink of death. He lay still as the heat of regeneration burnt under his skin, spreading throughout his body, healing his broken limbs almost as well as the sarcophagus would have. After a lengthy moment spent lying on the ground, Ares sat up, his body feeling sore from the fall. It had been a long way down. The attempt to fall between Daniel and the ground had tested the wonder of Misha's technological advancements well.

Ares looked up at the crack through which he and Daniel had fallen. Even in the darkness, Ares Goa'uld eyes picked out the sharp lines and planes of everything around him. He could see that the area around the crack was unstable and almost hanging. The smallest movement would dislodge enough rock to bury them for eternity. They had fallen into an underground cavern. He wondered why nobody had known of its existence. Someone would be punished for this.

Looking to his left, Ares saw Daniel's unmoving body. Ares could hear Daniel's heart lethargically pumping his blood around his body, fighting to beat. His injuries would not heal without help. Ares slowly moved to Daniel's side, his body healed, but refusing to give up the painful memory of injury.

"Daniel," Ares said, reaching out and touching the unconscious man's shoulder.

There was no response. He was lying deathly still, his left leg awkwardly bent under his right. Daniel's hair was matted with blood, high above his left eye, and his seeing glasses were lost. Ares sat back, unsure of what to do next. There was no way of knowing the extent of Daniel's injuries unless he awoke. If he awoke at all.

 

# *

Daniel gazed in silence at the bright light filling the gate room. The more he looked at it, the stronger the pull was. He took a step towards the gate without realising it. Teal'c's hand on his arm stopped him. Daniel looked at Teal'c. "Do not make your decisions in haste, Daniel Jackson. You are here because you must choose. If the choice were a simple one, you would not be here at all."

Daniel shook his head. "I've got nothing left to stay for, Teal'c."

"Then why have you chosen to ask yourself this question?"

Daniel looked into the gate and murmured, "I didn't choose."

"But you did, Daniel Jackson. This question is of your making. You are the one who wishes to decide between life and death. You are the one who even now holds on to life, though you may wish to break away from it."

"You're saying I don't want to move on? That's not..."

Daniel turned to look at Teal'c, but he was longer there. Daniel stood alone on the ramp leading to the gate. It was all wrong. Daniel knew he had nothing left to go on for. If he was dying, there was nothing left to hold on to. His friends, his family, were all gone. Being alone made the universe too big and he was beginning to feel lost in it. There was no choice to be made. Daniel began to walk towards the gate.

But something made him stop. He felt something warm trickle down from his head on to his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and then hang at the tip. Daniel touched the tip of his nose and brought away bloody fingers. His hand went to his head, the spot from where he was bleeding. The pain ran sharp through his skull and suddenly all his nerves were on fire. Daniel fell to his knees and looked to the gate, still calling him. But he was overwhelmed by the pain and fell back with a gasp.

 

# *

"Teal'c?" Ares was pacing back and forth in the small space when heard the loud gasp. Ares immediately went to Daniel's side. Daniel opened his eyes half way and frowned at Ares. "Not Teal'c."

Ares frowned. "We did not think you would wake."

"I tried my best not to."

"How goes it with you?" Ares said placing his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Been better," Daniel said lifting his head in an attempt to sit up. Ares placed his hand against Daniel's chest and pushed him back down.

"You have sustained much injury. We would not advise you to move." Daniel closed his eyes and lay back. "Your head is injured. The wound was bleeding, but it has stopped now. Your leg is also broken. We have bound it to keep you from aggravating the injury. Are you in pain elsewhere?"

Daniel lifted his head enough to look down at his leg which had broken pipes as splints bound tightly with black material from Ares now missing jacket. He grimaced.

"Daniel?"

Ares watched Daniel as he struggled to answer the simple question. Ares pushed over a large rock and sat down on the flat side, keeping his eyes on Daniel. He didn't know what to do. He was a Goa'uld. He knew how to rule. To enslave. To kill. He didn't know how to save lives. He had seen others save lives, but he had never needed to know how to do this. He remembered Leya hiding him in his injured state and looking frightened when the gash in his head wouldn't stop bleeding. The way she kept shaking him every time he began to fall asleep, telling him he had to keep awake, unknowing of the fact that he would heal no matter what. Ares looked down at Daniel whose eyes were beginning to close. He gave Daniel a sharp poke in the arm with the tip of his foot, jerking him awake.

"Try to keep awake," Ares said watching Daniel closely.

"Why?"

"You must not succumb to your injury."

Daniel slowly turned his head to look at Ares. "Why? You're a god. You can fix everything."

"You choose a strange moment to bring up your rebellion against false gods," Ares said quietly.

"It's a good a time as any."

"If it keeps you from sleeping, by all means continue."

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but instead started to cough. He turned on to his side and continued to cough as Ares crouched by his side, supporting him. The coughing subsided and Daniel shut his eyes tight as he tried to draw a breath. Ares lowered Daniel back gently, moving to his side and touching the ground with the tip of his ribbon device finger. Daniel watched Ares staring at the tip of his finger.

"What?" Daniel wheezed.

Ares showed him tip of his finger, dark and wet. "Blood."

 

# *

"Are you sure about this Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel opened his eyes to see Teal'c standing at the foot of his bed in the infirmary. Daniel nodded. "It's what I want."

Teal'c nodded slowly and walked around to stand beside the bed. "I do not believe that is true."

Daniel sighed and sat up, the covers falling back, revealing his earlier attire, as he swung his legs off the bed. "I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. If I'm supposed to figure out whether I want to live or die, well, I'm ready to move on. There is no fight. There's no choice left to make."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"

"God! I don't know! I wish I did. I'm obviously delirious."

"Do you really think the choice is simple, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c sat down on the opposite bed.

"Yes. I do. I have no intention of clinging on to a life that I don't want to be a part of any more. It's over."

Teal'c looked towards the exit, bright light shining underneath and through the windows. Daniel followed Teal'c's gaze.

"If there is no choice to make, then go. It is that simple." Daniel got up and started to leave. Teal'c called after him. "Daniel Jackson. If the only place those doors lead you is back to the question. Then you must ask yourself what the answer is."

"What if I don't understand the question?"

Teal'c tilted his head to one side in thought and smiled at Daniel. "Then you must ask yourself what the question is."

Daniel nodded and walked towards the door, his steps quick. His hand reached out to push the doors open. His fingers brushed the door before he pushed them open. But there was no light. Just darkness.

 

# *

"Daniel!"

Daniel opened his eyes. "What?"

"You lost consciousness."

"Right."

"You must try to keep awake, Daniel. Your injuries are severe."

"It doesn't matter."

"You will die."

"Doesn't. Matter," Daniel said closing his eyes against the intense waves of pain travelling throughout his leg.

"You wish to die?"

Daniel turned his head and glared at Ares. "You're a Goa'uld. Death doesn't mean anything to you. People die and you can bring them back to life as many times as you want. Remember?"

Ares looked away, his hand smoothing back his limp hair. It was the first time Daniel had looked at Ares properly since waking in the cave. Ares looked on edge. His shirt was opened to the middle of his chest, ripped at the shoulder. He was up pacing back and forth, stopping to look at the crack they had fallen through. If Daniel hadn't known better he would have thought Ares was...

"Scared?" Ares stopped pacing, slowly walking to Daniel and sitting back down. "You look scared."

"Be silent." Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. He felt tired, his eyelids heavy, his whole body feeling like a dead weight. He just wanted to sleep. No more waking up to loneliness. He had cheated death enough times. "Wake up."

Daniel's eyes snapped open at the rude prod to his arm. "Why?"

"We are aware that we are Goa'uld and that death means nothing to us. We could put you in the sarcophagus as many times as necessary. What does death mean to such evil monsters?" Ares voice was low, bitter. "The sarcophagus is not a miracle, Daniel. It is a machine. It has limits. If you were to die and be placed in the sarcophagus, you would live again. But with every passing moment, the likelihood of your being revived would become less and less. Do you think it could revive a cold dead corpse, devoid of the heat with which life fills a body? We will be rescued. That much is certain, but if you die before then, it will be too late for you."

Daniel smiled faintly. "Good."

"We have made your life such a misery, you welcome death?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"We do not wish your death, though you may wish ours."

Daniel closed his eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why aren't you dead? That fall should have killed you."

There was a moment of silence before Ares answered. "Yes. We are not certain it didn't."

Daniel forced himself to look at Ares. Not even a scratch. His hair was slightly wet and his hands and face had dirt and dust on them, but otherwise, he was his usual flawless self. "You look pretty good for someone who should be dead."

"Our body's ability to heal is better than most."

"From death?"

"It seems so."

"Right. That makes complete sense," Daniel muttered.

Ares took his dagger from its sheath in one swift movement, receiving Daniel's focused attention. Ares knelt down by Daniel's side and held up his hand. He looked at his own hand and then back at Daniel. Taking the dagger, Ares cut diagonally across his palm. Daniel could just about make out a dark line appearing that turned into droplets that ran down Ares palm. But then a moment later, Ares wiped his hand on his pant leg and brought it back up to show Daniel. The cut was gone.

Daniel frowned at Ares' hand. "That can't be because you're a Goa'uld."

"Your assumption is correct."

"Then how?"

Ares sat back on his rock. "Technology. The reason we are alive and have no need of a sarcophagus is the number of advancements made to this body. It is capable of healing itself in the same way the sarcophagus would heal us. Misha's doing. Machines so small that they cannot be seen with the naked eye, using the body's own regenerative capabilities to heal it. Only they are able to accelerate and manipulate the rate of regeneration."

"Machines."

"Yes."

"Nanites." Ares frowned. "We found them in the blood of people on a planet called Argos. The Goa'uld Pelops was experimenting on these people with nanites. He used them to accelerate their ageing process. I guess he just wanted to see what the nanite technology could do. He probably wanted to achieve the same results you did."

"You are overestimating his intelligence. Though he did prove to be of some use to us." Ares smirked.

"Of course. I forgot I was talking to the godfather of the Goa'uld." Daniel glared at Ares. "So, why not just use the sarcophagus?"

Ares face lost the smirk. "There is no requirement that a Goa'uld must use a sarcophagus."

"So... why don't you like using the sarcophagus?"

Ares moved to the ground, leaning against the rock. "We do not care for it much."

"You've never used it?"

Ares ignored the question and took to staring ahead at the wall. After a while, the silence began to lull Daniel to sleep, his eyelids growing heavy. He received a light kick to his ankle. "We do not enjoy being locked into an enclosed space."

Daniel opened his eyes slightly and looked at Ares. "You're claustrophobic? Isn't that silly since you live inside someone else's head?"

Ares sighed. "Inside a host, you do not feel as though you are trapped. You do not feel your own body. You feel what your host feels."

Daniel faced away. "This have anything to do with being imprisoned for all those months? I can see how that might make you a little claustrophobic."

Ares narrowed his eyes at Daniel. "This amuses you?"

"A little. No wonder this place is freaking you out. It's why you don't want me to fall asleep. Isn't it?" Ares fell back into silence and ignored the question. "You're afraid of being alone down here, in the dark. With a corpse. You have any idea how human that is?"

Ares tilted his head to look at Daniel. "We do. We have never denied that we are somewhat affected by the human condition. Perhaps it is you that has finally realized that we are not so different from you. Perhaps it is you that has been trying to deny this fact all this time."

Daniel closed his eyes. There was too much truth in Ares words. Daniel had vehemently denied there being any humanity in the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld could only be evil. They felt nothing. Apophis took Sha're for Amonet. He felt nothing. He took Skaara for Klorel. He felt nothing. Chronos killed Teal'c's father. He felt nothing. Tanith killed Shaunac. He felt nothing. The Goa'uld felt nothing, let alone anything human. Ares was right. Even now, Daniel denied that a Goa'uld could possess humanity.

"I... obviously delirious," Daniel mumbled.

"Quite," Ares said, his voice tight.

"So, what happened?" Daniel said wanting no more of the present subject.

"With what?"

"Here? What happened? One minute I was in the wall room, next minute I wake up here."

"You do not remember?"

Daniel frowned, trying to remember. "The wall. It said the words would reveal what was entrusted within, in time. Misha said the glass protected the wall from deteriorating. But what if the wall was supposed to deteriorate? What if there was a specific time for when you were supposed to discover the device? What if you were supposed to find it when the wall had naturally disappeared?"

"And this led you to believe that the device was within the wall," Ares said.

"Behind the words. It's been there all that time. The glass you put up to protect it was stopping you from finding it."

"It did not stop you," Ares said quietly. "What did you find?"

Daniel had been wondering when Ares would put aside his concern and get to the point. "I can't remember. I felt like someone was slicing my brain open. Layer by layer."

Daniel watched Ares sit back and looked up at the roof of the cave. "Want to tell me why we're at the bottom of a cave?"

"You were in pain. We fired upon the device. When we came near to inspect your condition, our presence was detected and set off a self-destruct mechanism," Ares said.

Daniel frowned in confusion. "You fired on it?"

"You were in extreme pain. We thought it was killing you."

It was in a sudden flash that the memory of pain hit Daniel, making his eyes snap open. It was as if something had cut his brain open. Both Ares and Daniel lapsed into silence. Daniel found himself feeling uncomfortable with the thought that Ares had made this spur of the moment decision.

"It was an unwise decision," Ares said flatly.

"Thanks," Daniel said as flatly.

"As long as we have the scrolls for the mountain, there is hope." Ares sounded as if he were convincing himself.

"Well, hope does spring eternal," Daniel said dryly.

"How poignant. Were we not trapped in this disgusting cave, we would have written down those wonders of wisdom for future use."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Guess I deserved that."

"Imbeciles. Heads will roll for this. Untrained primates would be more useful," Ares muttered as he looked up at the roof of the cave. Ares stood up and sighed, looking around his immediate surroundings. "Where are you people!"

It was an unwise idea. The sound of his voice seemed to rock the fragile balance of the hanging cave roof. It started with a small trickle of rocks. There was a series of cracking sounds and Ares moved quickly, pulling Daniel from the ground, moving him away and then crashing down over him as the cave roof fell.

 

# *

He hated this place, but he could never escape it. First throughout his childhood dreams and then later every time he was reminded of his parents. Every time he felt he had lost something. Every time he felt alone. There he was. Daniel walked through the museum, knowing that whichever direction he took, he would only end up in one place.

"So why now?"

Daniel turned around and the cover stone that killed his parents came into view. So did Sam who stood before him, wearing the same ensemble she had worn in the gamekeeper's simulation.

"Why what?" Daniel said looking down at his own familiar attire and then the surroundings filled with remembered artefacts and empty of people.

Sam looked at the cover stone behind her. "Why do you think you're here now?"

Daniel stood beside Sam and sighed as he looked at the cover stone. "I've been coming here for years. I don't think I ever really left this place.”

Sam looked at Daniel and frowned. "Why?"

Daniel stepped closer to the precariously swinging cover stone. "I couldn't save them."

Sam touched Daniel's arm and smiled. "You were just a kid. You couldn't have saved them if you tried."

Daniel smiled sadly. "And Sha're? I couldn't save her."

"So you've decided it's pointless to save yourself?"

Daniel turned his back on the cover stone and started to walk away from it, Sam beside him. "So, I'm guessing it'll be the ghost of Christmas future next."

Sam laughed. "Like Teal'c said, Daniel, if the decision was already made, why would you still be hanging around here? I mean, think about it, there's obviously a part of you that wants to live or has a reason for keeping you alive. Maybe you need to stop fighting it."

Daniel stopped walking when he realized that their walk had simply taken him back to the cover stone. He expected it of course, it was the way it always happened. Daniel stared at the offending mass of stone.

"You know, I always had this feeling that I'd die just like my parents. Piecing together some ancient puzzle and then being crushed to death by it. Every time I saw some crumbling ruin I wondered if it was time. Looks like I was right."

"But you're not dead, Daniel."

"Not yet."

"Is this is how you want it to end?" Sam waved her hand at the surroundings.

They both stood in the cave now, dark and claustrophobic. "You want to die here?"

Daniel looked around himself. He imagined dying in the cave and then his remains with those of a Goa'uld being discovered a thousand years later by enthusiastic archaeologists wonder about the relationship between the deceased. It wasn't a pleasing thought.

 

# *

Ares sat against the cave wall, their space having considerably decreased with the new rockfall. He looked down at Daniel who lay semi-conscious next to him. He could see it now. The death he had run from for millennia would finally take him. The death in his fears. Darkness and loneliness. Maybe when they would retrieve his body, they could lay it out next to her. They could both lie in the temple together for an eternity. A groan pulled Ares out of his musing. Looking down next to him, he saw Daniel frown and slowly open his eyes.

"This nine lives thing isn't funny any more," Daniel murmured.

"If you are interested, our situation has not improved." Daniel made an attempt to push himself from the ground as Ares moved to stop him. "You must remain still to stabilise your injuries."

"No-" Daniel shook his head and ignored Ares hand on his arm. His hand slipped from the ground and Ares reached out in time, pulling Daniel towards him so he landed against Ares drawn up legs instead of the ground. Daniel began to cough, not losing his balance only because Ares held on.

After the coughing fit subsided he lay still against Ares' legs, held up by the arm holding him across the chest. After a moment, Daniel tried to move away.

"No. You must rest." Ares said, not allowing Daniel to move. Daniel lay back and closed his eyes, his body feeling limp and boneless against Ares. "You do not care that if you close your eyes now, it may be forever?"

"No," Daniel said.

"Because he is no longer alive?" Ares asked. Daniel didn't say anything. "We promised to bring them back."

"I don't believe you. Just like you don't believe me about the device."

"You must have seen more," Ares said, his voice quiet with fearful hope.

"Maybe if you hadn't fired at it. Maybe if you had let it finish what it was supposed to do."

"It has occurred to us." They sat in silence for a long time, before Ares said, "If you die and we are found too late, the sarcophagus will not revive you."

"If I die, I don't want to come back again," Daniel opened his eyes and turned to his head to face Ares. "You want to earn my trust? Promise on that woman in the temple, if I don't make it out of here, you won't put me in that thing."

"Why?"

Daniel turned his face away. "You come back. It changes you. I don't want to wake up in one of those things again. I want to die the way people die. They die. They don't come back. You're not supposed to keep coming back. You understand?"

Ares was quiet for a moment. "Yes."

"Do I have your word?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Our word means nothing to you."

"Then make it mean something."

Ares clenched his jaw. "We cannot let you die."

"That's touching." Ares took a deep breath and moved his legs aside letting Daniel fall back. Daniel groaned. squeezing his eyes shut in pain. He gritted his teeth. "That was mature."

"You are a most unforgiving human being."

"Excuse me while I-"

"In your eyes we have done many wrong things, but you act as if the purpose of our existence has been to make you miserable. All we ever wanted from you was to find the device in the mountains. But we have changed since your arrival and for one who has lived for many millennia, change does not come easy. We have felt it within us. Most stupidly, we have found ourself feeling things we would rather not feel. We have not touched your planet, or killed your friends. No matter how many times we tell you this, you do not care to know."

Daniel remained silent for a while, taking a ragged breath before he finally spoke. "I want to go home."

"You have been free to do so for some time."

"No," Daniel said quietly. "Not Earth. Home as in not here. As in somewhere out there... with my friends. Home as in my life being normal. I just want things back the way they were."

Ares sighed and let his head rest against the cave wall. "So do we, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked in Ares' direction. "You've got everything you want."

"Not everything," Ares murmured.

Ares could see Daniel waiting and watching for more. "What's her name?"

"What would you do with her name?" Ares asked.

"If you don't want to tell-"

"Maian. Her name is Maian."

"It's a good name."

"It is," Ares said after some silence, relishing the feel of her name on his lips again after what felt like an eternity.

"What happened to her?"

"She died a very long time ago."

"And you want to bring her back."

Ares looked at Daniel. "Separation is an unbearable pain."

"Was she your mate?"

"She was everything. There is no word in any language for what Maian was to us." Daniel said nothing. "But that means nothing to you. For you, the Goa'uld are incapable of anything aside from malice and evil."

"I never said that."

"You did not have to."

Both fell silent.

"I... I'm not saying the Goa'uld..." Daniel trailed off.

"The Goa'uld are incapable of anything but evil. Do not try to deny that this is the way you feel. You have told us on numerous occasion what you think of the Goa'uld. For such an intelligent man, you have a very narrow opinion of a whole species."

"I apologize if you're hurt by the fact that my opinions are shaped by my experience," Daniel said, not hiding the bitterness.

"We apologize if we upset your narrow-minded ideals by being different."

"You think I'm narrow-minded?" Daniel said with exasperation.

"You are most narrow-minded," Ares said emphatically.

Daniel gritted his teeth with apparent frustration. "I'm sorry, are you under the impression you know anything about me?"

"Are you under the impression you know us?" Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but no words emerged. he remained quiet, his resentment silently simmering near Ares. "No witty retorts? Perhaps this discussion has lost its appeal. Or perhaps you sulk like the petulant child you have proved yourself to be."

Ares had no chance to continue venting his frustration as Daniel rolled over to his side and started to cough again. Ares went to Daniel, holding his shoulders firm until the man went silent and limp.

 

# *

Daniel felt the hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Sam looking at him with a smile as they stood in the middle of a deserted SGC corridor in their usual blue BDUs. Sam raised her eyebrows. "So?"

Daniel sighed with frustration. "I've already made up mind. Why am I still here?"

"Well, if you really had made up your mind, you would have moved on. You're the only person keeping you here, Daniel. You have to ask yourself, what's keeping you from moving on?"

Daniel closed his eyes and winced as he felt a sharp jabbing pain in his head. He touched his head at the centre of the pain, his fingers coming away bloody.

"What's happening?" Daniel said as he looked at Sam. But the corridor was empty. "Sam?"

The corridor suddenly began to rumble, the walls shaking and the lights flickering. Daniel braced himself against the wall as he felt blood trickling down his face. The ground began to make a cracking sound as everything began to crumble. Daniel watched the ground open up, a black gaping mouth ready to swallow him. Before he fell, Daniel was sure he could see a pair of green eyes in the darkness.

 

# *

Daniel opened his eyes, blinking at the sting from a sharp slap. Looking up he saw Ares' green eyes staring back at him. Daniel pushed away the hand on his shoulder and then pushed himself away from Ares.

"You will cause yourself injury, you should stay still," Ares said giving Daniel the space to move. Daniel slowly and painfully moved into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. Ares sat himself opposite. "You lost consciousness for much longer this time. You must keep awake."

“I think I know what I need.” Daniel wrapped his arms around himself as a chill ran through his pain-ridden body, his chest shuddering as he breathed.

"You are cold?"

"You... you want me to feel sorry for you? Apophis took my wife. She had his child. She had to die at the hands of my friend because there was no other way. Now my friends are gone. The Goa'uld go around killing without mercy. They only care about being powerful. That's all I've ever seen. Yes, I hate the Goa'uld. But if they'd taken everything away from you, so would you," Daniel managed say, his breath hitching often.

Ares smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Things of which humans cannot be accused."

"You didn't become the most powerful Goa'uld without doing the things the others have done. Are you innocent?"

Ares looked away at the ground. "No. We are not. We have killed. Made many slaves. Human, Goa'uld alike. Our hands are covered in blood. But we have also tried to be the kind of god that is worthy of worship. We have shown mercy. We, Daniel Jackson, are not like all Goa'uld. Any other Goa'uld would have killed you long ago. We remain open to your hate, because on some nights we know we are deserved of it."

Daniel looked in the direction of Ares voice. There it was. That feeling he hated. Sympathy. Every time he looked at Ares he saw that dead woman. He saw the raw pain on Ares face as he had stared at her. He understood it. He knew what it was to hurt. His insides raged against the feeling. He didn't want to feel sympathy for the devil. But somehow Ares had managed it and Daniel resented it bitterly.

Daniel closed his eyes and murmured, "I feel like I'm going insane."

Ares moved from his position to sit beside Daniel. "You are injured."

"Been feeling insane for a while now."

"Mourning often has that effect."

"The voice of experience?"

"Perhaps,"

"How long has she been dead?"

Ares stayed quiet for a while. "It has been a long time since her passing."

"Were you together long?"

"Not long enough."

"How did you meet her?"

Daniel didn't push for another answer when Ares became silent. The pain in Ares' voice made it more than apparent that it was a subject he didn't want to speak about. Daniel welcomed the silence. Tightening his arms around himself, tight enough to keep warm and loose enough to not further aggravate his paining ribs, Daniel leant back against the wall closing his eyes and welcomed sleep.

"You must keep awake," Ares said after a while.

"I am awake... just resting."

"You must try and keep alert." Daniel didn't reply, huddling tightly to try and stop the shivers, hoping for sleep. He heard Ares sigh next to him. "We met her not long after we took our first host. It is a long and tedious tale. Do you think you will be able to keep awake that long?"

"Guess I can try," Daniel said, opening his eyes and recognising the lure, accepting it for the moment.

Ares nodded slowly. "Very well.”

# *

"We met her not long after taking our first host. That is where we will start. Our coming into this universe in human form. We cannot possibly explain to you what it is to take a host for the first time. The onslaught of feelings. Goa'uld do not feel as humans do. There is no happiness or sadness. There are no extremes of sensation. We simply exist, seeking out the warmth. We go to it blindly. Once inside the mind of a host, we seek out those places that will allow us to touch. To feel. To hold something."

"There we were, with no recollection of taking a host. There was a blur of activity. Voices. People. A scream perhaps. We recall a long moment filled with images. Feelings. Anger. Hurt. Pain... fear. Our first dream within a host. We awoke. It was dark. On Olympus, it was always dark within the mountain. Endlessly thick walls. Corridor upon corridor of polished stone, burning torches lighting the way. Drapery hanging from every wall. Extravagant materials upholstering the furnishings. Every room of the mountain glowed darkly. There was never enough light. We always yearned to see the outside. The blue of the sky. But the gods were to be hidden from prying eyes. Even high up in a mountain."

"We were instantly entranced by what we saw. Even today, we recall every detail. It was a large room. The light came from many burning torches on the walls, an oil lamp by our bed and a large fire in the stone fireplace at the opposite end of the room. The stone walls were covered in thick drapes, the ceiling a dark rock colour. The floor, like most of Olympus was covered in thick animal hide. We sat up in our bed and stared in wonder at everything. The images were sharp and filled with colour, not the gray of Goa'uld eyes. Our mind felt flooded. We touched the sheets of the bed that covered us. So soft, pleasurable against our hand. We touched the thin veil that hung around our bed. Silken. How long we must have sat there, bringing the material to our face, to see the alteration in sensations. After what could have been hours or mere seconds, we left our bed."

"There was a mirror by the wall. For a moment we had thought that someone else stood before us. We approached it with care and touched the surface. The glass was cold and made us shiver. And then it happened. As if our mind suddenly retrieved what we needed to know from thin air. We knew this thing was a mirror and we knew that we were watching our host and it was his reflection that we saw. We stood there for a long time, our hand pressed against the mirror, as if touch would somehow dispel the illusion."

"It was remarkable. In our mind we knew it to be nothing spectacular. It was simply the manner of existence for our species. But to see through those eyes. To feel the universe through that skin. We were overwhelmed. We fell in love with the image we saw. He looked afraid. It was hard to believe that the emotion on his face belonged to us. We had a sudden urge to listen to our host. To find out how he felt. But as soon as the thought occurred, the memories bequeathed us by Hera gave us the reasons we were to never listen to our host..."

"What reasons?" Daniel asked. "I thought, nothing of the host remains."

Ares went silent. He could lie. He could say it was true that nothing of the host remained, but then Daniel already knew it was a fallacy. "Everything remains. Every thought. Every feeling and every memory. The host is always there."

"How do you ignore them?"

"A Goa'uld never blends completely with a host. This way we are able to isolate ourselves from their memories and thoughts. From hearing them go mad from our presence. It becomes an unconscious effort very quickly."

"So, you're saying, if the host was trying to be heard, you could just ignore them or cut them off?"

"Allowing yourself to hear the cries of the host can pull you under. We have seen Goa'uld become insane because they could not pull back from the host. Goa'uld who were not strong enough and became caught in the voice of the host."

"Do you hear him? Your host?" Daniel asked.

"He has been silent for a long time. Sometimes in our dreams, we see his memories of war and bloodshed, but otherwise nothing. He was injured when we found him. His mind did not function as it should. The sarcophagus cannot repair damage beyond the physical. He has become so quiet. Sometimes he thinks we are the dream and he is the dreamer, but mostly he sleeps and we let him."

"How long has he been your host?" Daniel asked.

"A long time," Ares said. "His mind gives us what we need. We do not have to share this body with another."

"You're not really sharing anyway."

"Perhaps not. With out first host, we felt it all the time, as if he stood behind us and would whisper in our ear at any moment. It made us want to hear him, speak with him. We wanted to know what he knew, even though he could not have known much. He was young, but old enough to be a father, to take a mate."

"We were besotted with his image. His youthful energy shone through his pale blue eyes. His golden hair fell about his shoulders. His face had sharp contours, his cheeks high and haughty and his lips full, always sullen. Or perhaps we made him haughty and sullen. He was athletic, fit to be sculpted for a temple. We see that mirror as if it was only moments ago. Staring into it, touching it, touching our face, looking at our hands and learning to breathe outside the body of a Jaffa womb."

"Our host was beautiful. We stood in front of the mirror and stared at the smooth unmarked naked skin of our host. Each muscle outlined perfectly. We put a hand on his chest, feeling for his heart, watching the mirror. The way his chest had risen to breath. The way the muscles moved under the skin. His hands looking strong and firm as they moved across the warm flesh. Touch was beautiful. Hands and fingers and flesh and bone were beautiful. The warmth of skin. The strength of muscle. We could have died from pleasure in that moment." 

# *

How long had he stood there touching and feeling? It could have been an eternity before the door to his room opened and a young man walked in. He was slightly taller than Ares' host, his long hair straight and brown, his eyes dark and serious. The expression on his face was unreadable, his thin lips neither smiling nor scowling. He wore a short-sleeved knee-length brown tunic with knee-length brown leather boots. He stood staring at Ares quietly, his hands behind his back as if waiting for something to happen. Ares took a step towards the man who could not have been much older than his host. Ares tilted his head to one side and let his eyes run up and down the silent man before they came to rest on the impassive face.

The man sighed and looked away. Ares watched in interest as he went into an adjoining room and came back with a pile of clothes draped over his arm. Under Ares' watchful eye, he laid them out on the bed and finally spoke. "You may wish to dress before you meet with Zeus and Hera."

Ares stared at the man and frowned momentarily. But before he could question anything, it was before him. Hera was his mother, the one who spawned him and Zeus her mate. Ares looked back to the clothing and stepped towards the bed. He reached out and touched the different garments, feeling the varying textures. One was a long tunic, white with an embroidered hem. Another seemed like one great big sheet, again white. There was also a tunic with an outer leather skirt. Ares finally settled on what felt like it was made from some kind of skin. Soft, yet not smooth. He had pulled on the trousers, but stared at the black string that laced them. This time his mind seemed to randomly pull the information from somewhere deeper and he began to tighten and tie the string.

He picked up a shirt of the same material and pulled it on, leaving it untied at the neck. He preferred this clothing. It felt like another skin, soft and firm against his own, the other clothing too fussy. Ares looked down at his naked feet and then back at the man who was watching with amusement coupled with intrigue. The man disappeared into the other room again and came back with an assortment of shoes. Ares held a shoe in his hands, a black boot lined with some kind of fur. He felt himself curl his lip in disagreement as he dropped the shoe on the ground. Then he looked at the boots worn by the silent man. Then he smiled at him. The man seemed to clamp his mouth shut tighter in response, but the boots went to Ares.

Once he was dressed and ready, he was taken from his room. No transporter circles in this mountain. He had been taken through a large dark and gloomy hall, which even the numerous torches failed to illuminate sufficiently. They both cast long shadows on the walls as they walked through. Stopping at the end where the only place they could go was through a set of large black metal doors, Ares companion pulled out a piece of square metal that had a number of holes in it and thin shiny lines of embedded wire. He pushed the square into a small slot and the doors opened to reveal a large room with eight black doors, a shiny polished mosaic floor and burning torches on the walls. Ares stepped inside and looked down at the mosaic pattern as the doors closed behind him. His eyes felt momentarily trapped in the intricacies of the pattern.

"Come, through here," the man with Ares said standing by the furthest door to the main entrance's right. Ares pulled his attention away from the ground and began to follow, when the door behind him opened.

"Stop. I will take him to meet Zeus," said a voice he instantly recognised as that of a Goa'uld.

Ares turned to look. A woman. She was staring at Ares with some kind untold pleasure. Her eyes were the first thing Ares noticed. Wide, green and heavily lined in black. Her smiling mouth was coloured a dark red. Her hair was flame coloured and fell on her shoulders in smooth and shiny waves. Her skin was smooth and pale. She wore a black dress that covered her from throat to foot, the sleeves carrying on past her wrists and onto her hands. She was an age definitely older than Ares' host and the man that stood with them, but there was no way of telling how much older. She wore no adornments except one. On a silver chain around her neck and hanging low over her stomach was something that looked like a cross. Only, Ares could see a join just above the intersection, as if it could be taken apart. Ares stared long at the silver cross as the woman watched him.

"Lord Zeus said that I should..."

The woman's eyes turned cold in an instance as she looked away from Ares, her mouth twisted in anger now. "Insolence. Be happy we have not taken your head already. You have dressed him in these garments of servitude to make a mockery."

"Mercy, my queen. I had no intentions of angering you. He did pick those garments himself. I had no say in the matter."

The woman turned and looked at Ares with curiosity, her eyes scanning him from head to foot and back. "You chose these?"

Ares opened his mouth to answer, but then the nerve to speak failed him. It was as though something stuck in his human throat, not allowing him to speak. Not allowing the human body to make a Goa'uld sound. Ares nodded slowly.

"Yes, of course. The oracle said you would be different. The new blood of the Goa'uld. I am most pleased." The woman smiled and took Ares hands in hers. She turned to the servant who stood quietly behind Ares. "Leave us."

He bowed his head and began to leave, when his mistress stopped him by holding her hand out. "Tell us, what do you think of his choice for host? Is he not beautiful?"

The man turned and looked at Ares, no visible emotion on his face. "Fit for a god, my queen."

The woman snorted and turned away as the servant left, Ares eyes following him out of the room. But his chin was pulled back so he could face the woman, her hand moving to his cheek. She was smiling now. He was entranced with the change in her face when she spoke to him and when she spoke to the servant. Ares hand went up to hers and held it in place, making her smile widen, her eyes light.

"Come, I will speak with you," she said taking Ares hand and taking him through the door.

This was a much larger room, a large bed in front of the far wall, a fireplace opposite. To the side was dresser with a seat in front of it. In front of the fireplace were large and deep couches with numerous luscious and warm looking covers and large cushions. The floor had lush dark rugs and the whole room was aglow from the burning torches. And there were mirrors, many mirrors. On the wall behind the dresser was a large mirror, on the dresser itself was a smaller hand mirror. By the bed was a full length mirror. Over the fireplace was another large mirror.

Ares went to the fireplace as the woman closed the door behind them. He saw her come up behind him and watch him staring at his host's face.

"Do you know me?" Ares nodded. He knew her. Of course he knew her. She smiled. "Do you speak?"

Ares looked to the ground, still afraid to hear the sound of his reality escape the lips of this perfect being.

"No matter. There will be time for you to become accustomed to this body. You will obviously need more time to adjust," the woman said. She turned him to face her. "I have waited a lifetime for this moment. I did not think I would ever birth offspring. Zeus did not want me to do so. But, I begged him for one. To let one of my spawn live. And here you are."

She looked as though she was waiting for a response, but Ares said nothing, his mind still feeling disconnected. Ares mother began to speak again when the door to her room opened. Both she and Ares turned towards the man entering. Tall as Ares, he had a muscular build and angular face. His eyes were a warm brown, but held much coolness. His lips were thin and his nose long, nostrils flared. His brown hair was tied back with a thin black ribbon and he wore a white knee length tunic, with an outer skirt and breastplate of metal. He was flanked by two burly guards, covered in copper coloured armour, red feathered plumes flowing out of their helmets. Ares didn't need to be told who this was. He already knew. Zeus walked in and came to a stop in front of Ares. When Ares did nothing but stare at him, Zeus turned to the woman. An icy look was exchanged.

"Kneel before your father," she said almost whispering, her eyes never leaving Zeus. Ares stood baffled for a moment and then knelt on the ground.

"Rise," Zeus said, his eyes not moving from their previous centre of attention. "Hera?"

Ares got to his feet and looked at Hera and Zeus, the way they were exchanging a million hateful words through one look. Hera smiled at Zeus, but not the way she had smiled at Ares. "Yes, my lord, this is he. Our offspring. He has chosen to be a son. Will you not greet him? Ares."

"Of course, Ares, son of Hera." Zeus turned to face Ares. "You are our son. Do you pledge allegiance to your father?" Father. Ares mulled the word over. Something stirred within him, but he couldn't pinpoint what. Looking at Zeus, he felt an unconditional allegiance, but from where it sprang, he wasn't sure. Ares nodded in response to Zeus' question. "Your host is not mute, so why do you not speak?"

"He needs time," Hera said.

"Yes, he does. Inside a Jaffa. Implantation this early can damage the symbiote. Did you wish to breed a half-wit?"

Ares saw Hera's mouth clamp shut, her jaw stiffen as she tried not to say anything.

"There are questions. Not everything is clear. It will become clear. It is by no means a sign of us being a half-wit," Ares finally spoke. The voice sounded wrong. His human body seemed to reverberate as he spoke. He wanted to hear something quieter.

Hera looked at Ares with renewed glee and Zeus showed no change in demeanour or interest. He simply nodded, turned around and left. So long ago, yet it still stirred strange emotions in Ares. Being born and meeting those who called themselves his mother and father. It hadn't been right. He had seen human families later. The way the children gravitated towards their parents. The way their parents breathed by the sight of their children. It was not like this with the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld were a twisted version of family. No real love. It was all about power and politics. It was why Ares had stopped mourning Zeus and Hera a long time ago. His heart only had space for one. 

# *

Ares felt a sudden weight against his arm and opened his eyes. Daniel had fallen against him either in sleep or unconsciousness. He looked down at the unmoving and barely breathing man against him. Ares put his hand against Daniel's chest. "Daniel. Daniel?"

Daniel's body jerked slightly and a moment later he pushed away from Ares side. "I was resting my eyes."

"Of course," Ares snorted.

"Maian," Daniel said quietly. "You were going to tell me about Maian."

"Yes, Maian. We met her soon after taking our first host. Those days passed quick. We were told by Hera to stay away from Zeus. He would only have questions to judge our loyalty. He did not even trust his own offspring."

"Own offspring? You mean he...?"

"He spawned Aphrodite and Hephaistos, amongst others that had left before we took our first host. Hera was the one who brought us into existence. We were the only child she bore. Zeus therefore had an innate distrust of us. Days after blending with our host, he assigned us a personal guard. A servant we had met on the first day. Herakles was his name."

Daniel frowned. He coughed, "They were all real...".

"Yes. We lived the lives and became myths. But myth is a distortion. Mostly lies and nonsense. The reality was much different. The reality was that we were Goa'uld. A different breed of Goa'uld. We built civilisations, we had religion. Zeus, much like his father, Chronos, was stern, serious and cared only of being a god. Of being powerful. Our mother Hera had inherited Chronos' cunning and deviousness. Zeus' offspring, Aphrodite, wanted nothing of power. She wanted worship. She wanted to be beautiful. She wanted endless pleasure. Her mate Hephaistos was a sharp minded tactician and scientist. If Zeus felt any kind of familial attachments, it was with Athene, Hephaistos and Aphrodite. His cherished children. We did not belong amongst his Olympians. We were not like other Goa'uld."

"By Hera's demand, we were implanted into our host before our gestation was complete. We were not mature enough to take a host. Our early days were spent in either confusion, or staring at shining objects."

Daniel laughed, bringing on another coughing fit.

Ares smiled. "Yes. It was of infinite amusement to our siblings. They thought we were a fool. The knowledge that Hera provided us with seemed scattered, not having had enough time to lay its imprint on our mind. Some things we seemed to know. Others seemed confusing. We spent our time walking around that gloomy mountain. Even Hades must have more light than Olympus did. We did not see Zeus often. He would be away commanding battles mostly. When he did see us, he would scowl and say, 'Ah, Hera's son Ares,' followed by any number of snide remarks. When Hera saw us, she would smile and kiss our cheek. She would look at us with a haughty pride. Those first days were confusing and lonely. It was only us and our shadow Herakles."

Daniel shuddered next to Ares. "He... was... In Earth mythology, he was, half human... half god."

"He was very much human and he taught us much about humans too. He and Maian taught us all we know about humans," Ares said quietly, somewhat subdued. "He was the very first human we saw. He came to fetch us and present us to Zeus and Hera. We did not see him after that, until he became our personal guard by Zeus' command. He was as quiet as we were. The both of us spent most our time in silence. He would stand somewhere near whilst we would stand entranced by something. We remember standing in the temple of Zeus, another dark gloomy hall with a black marbled floor and dull drapery. We stood in the shadows, staring at the great fire where Zeus and Hera gathered to worship. It was a phenomena for us. This thing of fury and beauty. And Herakles finally spoke beyond his 'yes' 'no' answers.

'Why do you not speak?' he asked us.

We were unable to tear our eyes from that fire, so he stepped in front of us. We knew he was being insolent. He was the servant, we were his god. We could have punished him if we wanted. But there was something about Herakles that always left us feeling strange. He seemed to elicit feelings of trust in us. We felt comforted by his presence.

'They think you are... damaged,' he said looking straight into our eyes. 'They say, that even putting you back into a Jaffa and letting you mature will not fix it now.'

'What do you think?' we asked him, startling him somewhat.

'I think you are probably more devious than them all. Your silence says that you watch and learn while they speak and make fools of themselves.'

We smiled at him. He did not smile back. We found ourselves disconcerted by the notion that he perhaps disliked us. And yet he meant nothing to us. We always ended up staring at his face, as though we would find answers there.

'What?' he asked as we became lost in his face again.

'You intrigue us.'

Herakles smiled. 'You thrive on collecting information. I intrigue you because you know nothing of me beyond what you see. Or perhaps you know more and are testing me. It is a favourite way of passing idle hours for the gods.'

Finding his response tedious, we stepped around him and continued to look at the great fire. We could hear him sighing behind us. It was his way of saying that perhaps we should do something else with our time. So we turned and looked at him and said, 'You find this tiresome?'

He stared at us, quite blankly and replied, 'Tiresome? Oh no, by all means stare all day. Then perhaps we could go look at an interesting wall in the lower levels of the mountain.'

It was our fault that we enjoyed verbal conflict with him. We should have punished him for his insolent manner. We saw how Zeus and Hera were with their servants. Loud, frightening and always ready to punish. They never exchanged words. They never delved into the wit of the human mind. Herakles was sharp, quick and clever. He had an answer for everything. He taught us how words could be used. We looked forward to becoming tangled in petty arguments with him.”

"You're saying... you made friends with him?" Daniel's voice seemed to be failing him.

Ares looked at the huddled figure next to him. "How is your condition?"

"Fine. Cold, that's all. Herakles. Tell me..."

Ares thought back. It wasn't a difficult thing to do for a Goa'uld to recall his past. Every memory was clear and flashed in front of his eyes as if a projected image.

"Yes. We must have been friends. We placed great trust in him and he answered our every question. Without him, our learning would have been slower. He taught us much. But he was not appreciated by all. We recall an incident where he was mocking us for our continued preference for wearing dark slave-like clothes, insinuating that perhaps our idolisation of him had reached such a point that we wanted to become him. We laughed. He was one of the few who could make us do that. We then felt a presence behind us and turned to see Hera. Her eyes were fixed on Herakles. She went to him and slapped him hard across his face. He did not even flinch. He lowered his head and smiled at her. We feared that it would make her even more angry and order his death.

'You dare make comparisons with a god?' she hissed at him. 'Do you forget your place?'

'I forgot, my queen, a slave has no place to jest. I humbly ask for forgiveness,' Herakles spoke in his usual tone. Steady and unreadable.

Hera seemed angered and told him to get out. He bowed to the both of us and left, his shoulders square and head held up high and defiant. We looked at Hera. She was still staring at the space where Herakles had stood. She was avoiding our eyes with purpose. She turned to face us quite suddenly and then slapped us perhaps harder than Herakles. We touched our face where surely her hand left an imprint and asked her if something had angered her. Our question did not please her and her eyes lit up bright, her lips tightly shut together. She could be a frightening spectacle at times.

'Such insolence,' she said barely controlling her angered voice, 'Before your birth, the oracle promised us a child that would one day rule over all Goa'uld. Greater than his lineage. And you stand here allowing a servant to jest at your expense? Then you jest with us? I have allowed Zeus to degrade me so he would allow for me to have at least one child. A child I had such high hopes for, but I am beginning to think they are all right. Perhaps you are simply just an imbecile of grand proportions. You are as big a disappointment as Zeus.'

It was the first time someone had spoken to us in such a vicious manner. We did not realise that our hand was around Hera's throat until after we had done it. We had momentarily stopped hearing everything, seeing everything. There was only the urge to hurt someone. Unfortunately, we had forgotten that Hera had been alive much longer than us, and her strength was also beyond ours. We recall her very easily breaking our wrist and removing it from around her throat. It was an embarrassing situation."

Daniel shook his head. "Certainly gives, a new meaning to... dysfunctional family."

"She was quite insane. We stood there holding on to our broken wrist, experiencing pain for the very first time. It was most unpleasant. She was feeling her throat and staring at us. Then she smiled. She said, 'Such anger. Just like your mother. Where have you hidden it this long?' We ignored her and concentrated on the pain. She took us by the arm and guided us to her chambers where she sat us down and healed our injury.

We told her she was most confusing and we did not understand what she expected of us. So she told us, 'You are my hope. Zeus has spawned his offspring. Of those, Aphrodite and Hephaistos are the ones that he holds dearest and Athene the one he keeps at his side. They are his cherished and we accepted them as our children. But that was a long time ago when we had much love for Zeus. Now we have only hate. He flaunts his infidelity in our face. Half of the slaves in this mountain are product of his liaisons with any piece of human flesh he has found alluring. One day he will lose the empire I helped him build. He does not care for more power. He is happy in this rut as god to a planet of idiots. We have the power and technology to be more. He lacks that passion, I do not. Before your birth, the oracle promised that you would do great things one day. You are my hope. It is why you were taken from the Jaffa so early. The oracle advised us to implant you on the day the planets aligned and the moon was full. It also has Zeus thinking that you will be some kind of imbecile forever. He thinks the knowledge I have passed on to you will never present itself.'

She spoke at length of how one day we would be all powerful, but she did not include Zeus or our siblings in this plan. She had no intention of including them. She thought we would help her to become the most powerful and feared. She told us that Zeus had assigned us Herakles to keep an eye on us and our forming thoughts. That he suspected Hera was moulding us to form a rebellion. She then told us that our host had been chosen by Zeus. A strong willed man who had been in the service of Zeus long. He knew that we were being prematurely implanted. He knew that if we allowed it, the imprint of our host could become deep on our mind and create feelings of loyalty for Zeus. Our mother advised us to never speak with the host. To never acknowledge his thoughts. She warned us that that we were not mature enough to escape the imprint of the host. Our curiosity about the human mind would stop and mutate the growth of our Goa'uld self. She told us, 'Do not become so curious about this race that you become human. They are bred to serve. We are their gods.'"

 

# *

Daniel was drifting again. It felt good to drift. He felt as though he was a blur. No substance of shape. A warm hand touched his bare shoulder. Daniel frowned and he opened his eyes, turning on to his back as his left hand reached out to turn the lamp on. Sha're smiled down at him and stroked the side of his face.

"Sha're," he whispered, afraid that any sound would break the dream.

"My Daniel," she said.

"I thought you were gone," Daniel said touching a strand of her hair.

"I am wherever you are," she said leaning down to kiss Daniel.

"I miss you," Daniel said hopelessly. "I keep forgetting you're not out there anymore. I keep forgetting I won't find you."

"You found me," Sha're whispered into Daniel's ear and kissed his cheek.

"I found you," Daniel echoed flatly.

"Do you want this?" she whispered in his ear.

"No," Daniel whispered, hearing the change in her voice. "I don't want you."

"Be our beloved," she said kissing his face.

"No."

"Do you want this?"

"I... no," Daniel insisted.

"Be our beloved. Forever," she whispered into this mouth.

"I won't... no."

"Do you want this?" she said as her naked body covered his. Why had his nerves suddenly caught fire? Why was he aching so badly? "Do you want this?"

"Yes," he said.

"Be our beloved," she said whispering over his closed eyes. "Forever."

"Yes," he said.

"Beloved," she whispered, taking his hand and bringing it to her breast.

Daniel opened his eyes and stared up into the glowing eyes of Hathor, her smile penetrating his soul. It was wrong, but he didn't care and he kissed her and answered yes a million times.

# *

Daniel gasped awake, stilled for a moment and then let out a shaky breath. Ares watched him closely.

"Your condition worsens." Ares said. "I cannot let you die here."

"The sarcophagus. You know... it changes, changes you. It's why, I don't want to, use it again," Daniel said, breathlessly. "It made me sick... it changed me. I don't want to use... use it again. Ever."

"Daniel..." Ares started.

"No, listen. It's all I want from you. Your word. If I don't make it, you won't try to, revive me. It's not normal. It's not normal, to die and come back. You feel like, you brought something back with you. Something wrong. If I die, I die. The end. Think you can do that?"

"We do not know," Ares whispered.

Daniel nodded next to him. "So... you were telling me, about your family."

"Yes," Ares said numbly, beginning to feel tired of re-treading old ground. So many painful memories. It would be better to leave them buried.

He could still see their faces, so clear and vivid. Zeus and Hera, the perfect pair in public and vicious enemies in private. Aphrodite and Hephaistos completely devoted to each other. Yet Hephaistos spent more time inventing new technology rather than be with his mate. And Aphrodite? She was always able to find something to pass the time. Ares remembered the time boredom had gotten the better of him and he decided to dismiss his shadow for once to visit his siblings instead.

They were an interesting pair. Hephaistos laughed a lot, thinking that Ares fascination with every day objects was extremely humorous. What Hephaistos didn't realise was that his brother found him just as intriguing. A masterful mind in the body of a crippled man. Ares had wanted to ask why Hephaistos had chosen such a host, but as soon as Ares had looked at Hephaistos' crippled leg, he had been given the reply, 'My weakness makes people think I am mentally crippled. It is an advantage, brother. In the same way your gormless staring makes everyone thing you are empty-headed.'

Aphrodite in comparison had a beautiful woman as her host. Curvaceous, fair, golden locks of waist length hair, bright blue eyes, a chiselled mischievous face with full red lips. Ares would watch the way Aphrodite carried herself, exuding a strange confident allure in her translucent gauzy robes. She was lust personified. He also noticed the way her head turned wherever she saw a beautifully composed human. She had clearly stated that her purpose was not to be all powerful. Her purpose was to live amongst the powerful and pursue her pleasures. He had liked her.

Ares had walked into her private rooms, the bed chamber hidden by drapery. In the main room sat Aphrodite's six serving women, her constant companions. They sat talking amongst each other, most them doing some kind of embroidery on bright silky materials. Ares stood before them and watched, noting with interest that his body seemed to respond to their varied forms and faces in pleasant ways. They all noticed him as his boots came into view on the rug where they were seated. Instantly all embroidery was dropped and all bodies turned to him, heads bowed.

Ares smiled and walked past them, through the heavy drapes, listening to their mischievous laughter behind him. Aphrodite's bed chamber was luscious, every inch of it. Thick dark rugs on the floor, sensuous drapes on the walls with erotic imagery on each one. There was a great fireplace to the left of the large bed and in front of it were the deep couches with bright silk covered cushions. On tables and the mantelpiece over the fire were incense sticks with small strings of smoke billowing into the air carrying with them spicy and dizzying aroma's. Ares breathed in the air, feeling every inch of skin tingle, making his breath catch.

He could see Aphrodite from where he stood. He could see her form through the pink, blue and red gauzy drapes that surrounded the bed. She lay there, her back turned to Ares, on her side, her hand moving to someone's face. He watched as she lowered her head to kiss. Then her head moving lower, her hand going to her companion's waist. There was the lightest of sound, a catching of breath, a laugh maybe. Then Aphrodite's head came up as if she heard something. She sat up in the bed and looked through the drapes. Seeing Ares she smiled.

Ares watched as she momentarily turned to her companion, whispered something and then left the bed. She was dressed in blue silk that fell about her feet, tied over one shoulder by a jewelled broach. Standing by the bed she reached back through the drapes and retrieved a gold jewelled belt and clipped it around her waist, bringing some shape to the dress. She smiled and bowed her head to Ares. He returned the gesture and watched the shady figure of the other person sitting up on the bed and pulling their tunic back up from around their waist and over their shoulder.

Aphrodite's companion left the bed and came around to face her and Ares. Ares looked at Aphrodite, her eyes still hungrily devouring the olive skinned and dark haired woman who was holding her tunic up from where the missing broach would have held it. Aphrodite went to the dresser right of her bed and picked up a shiny black broach. Going back to the woman, Aphrodite removed her hand from her shoulder and pinned the material with the broach, matching it with the black silken cloth of her dress.

"Go. I will... speak with you later," she said, smiling a wicked smile.

The other woman failed to hold back a smile and bowed her head again, making a quick exit. Ares gave Aphrodite an amused look.

"Dai'narr. My most valued servant," Aphrodite said, sas she walked up to a table and took a red apple from a bowl of fruit.

"We trust she serves you well," Ares said with a smirk, watching Aphrodite throwing the apple slightly up and catch it.

"Quite," Aphrodite said with a raised eyebrow as Ares caught the apple mid throw. "She has many skills".

Ares laughed. "We do not doubt it."

"And what of you, Ares son of Hera, have you tasted the delights of the human body yet? Or are you still staring at burning candles?" Aphrodite laid herself down on a couch, Ares watching her from where he stood.

"We are not as susceptible as you. Lust weakens the mind. We see how lustful eyes cannot see anything else. We wish to see everything, untainted by need. Lust has its place."

"What else is there to see?" Aphrodite snorted. Ares raised an eyebrow, but failed to answer the question. Aphrodite sat up and gestured for Ares sit down in front of her on the table. Ares sat down, throwing the apple on to the couch.

"Humans. Beautiful creatures. So much need. The need to eat, sleep... touch. Desire is their most complicated need. The most beautiful need. The Goa'uld are incomplete. What do we know? Nothing but survival. How tedious. Use your body. Find out its limits. Touch every pinnacle of desire. What use is immortality if you feel nothing? I have felt what it is to be a man driven insane by desire. The act of embedding yourself in the body of another... it will show you what is lacking in being a Goa'uld. You are interested in these humans are you not? In their ways and their thought? What better way to examine humanity? Find yourself some beautiful flesh and then you can taste humanity. You can bite into it. Lick the sweat off of humanity. Thrust into the heart of it and hear it scream your name. Oh! Gods! Ares! Ares!," Aphrodite fell into some orgasmic state, eyes closed and moans of pleasure emanating from her as Ares laughed. "You want to feel power? Power is bringing someone to the highest point of pleasure, over and over and over again. This body has no other interesting use."

"It seems you enjoyed your time spent in a male host."

Aphrodite smiled and reached for the apple sitting in the corner of the couch. "Oh yes. It was indescribable."

"So why choose a female now?"

Aphrodite bit into the apple and Ares watched as she derived utter pleasure from eating it. "Men feel much pleasure. But a woman?" Aphrodite laughed, her cheeks turning red, "Gods. It is something else to be a woman. Why be less when you can be so much more?"

Ares shook his head. "Lust is not the core of existence. It is too temporary to keep one alive for eternity."

"You have not tasted it," Aphrodite said tossing the apple away and sitting up so her legs were folded under her.

"We have no desire for it."

"Then seek you host's desires. See what he has experienced and you will want to feel it too."

"Hera has warned us against it. She feels we are the kind who would become trapped in the human mind."

Aphrodite mulled the idea over. "Perhaps she is right. You do seem overly complicated."

"What is overly complicated?"

Both Ares and Aphrodite turned to see Hephaistos enter through the drapes.

"Ares. I was teaching him the virtues of lust," Aphrodite said looking at Hephaistos, her eyes darkening.

"Did you learn the lesson well?" Hephaistos said as he limped over to the couches and sat on the one opposite Aphrodite.

"Humans learn through experience," Ares said getting up to look at Hephaistos who sat with his crippled leg on the table, his narrowed eyes accentuating his eagle-like nose even more.

An odd thing occurred to Ares. Hephaistos, like him, chose not to wear elaborate tunics but more practical clothing. The clothing of servitude as some had dubbed it. But he was never questioned like Ares. He wondered if it was because his position was accepted as the lowest in the Olympian household. Though for some reason, he felt safe with everyone's low expectations. If they didn't think he was a threat, they would leave him in peace. That was all he had wanted. Peace.

But then, how often did anyone get what they wanted?

# *

"Our family," Ares murmured. "Our family was not like a human family. Were were simply a group of Goa'uld of the same lineage, existing in one place. Zeus disliked Hera. Hera hated Zeus. Aphrodite found Hephaistos tiresome. Hephaistos silently simmered over Aphrodite's unfaithfulness. They were all angry about something.

But they needed each other. Zeus needed Hera's cunning in battle. She forged many a battle plan with him. Hera thrived on being a god and being the mate of Zeus made her the second most important in the Goa'uld empire. Unfortunately, she wanted to be the most important. Hephaistos possessed a scientific mind like no other, drawing up plans for new ships and technology in instants. When the desire and lust became tedious, and sometimes it did, Aphrodite was once again enamored by these qualities.

As a goddess, Aphrodite was adored by the people of our planet. They perhaps saw some profound meaning behind the beauty of her host and her glowing eyes. Whenever there was unrest amongst the people of our planet, they would send out Aphrodite on an airborne chariot to show them the gods were still there. Still listening. Away from our planet, Zeus' most cherished offspring was commanding a battle against his one time ally Prometheus."

"Athene?"

"Yes. We take it you have heard of her in your myths also."

"Yeah," Daniel said.

"That was our so-called family. And amongst them we stood unsure of our place in all that chaos. Whenever we spoke to Aphrodite, she spoke of the pleasures of being a human. The pleasures of being a god. Millions of subjects prepared to fall to their knees at our command. Hephaistos always spoke of his plans for better technology. Technology that would put us ahead of all the other Goa'uld. One day even ahead of the Ancients. Either that or he would point out to us that human males would punish their woman severely for infidelity and perhaps Aphrodite deserved similar punishment. We would remind him that neither he nor Aphrodite were human.

Hera spoke only of how she would burn all things touched by Zeus. She spoke of his incompetence as a ruler. She worried that Zeus would lose in the war with Prometheus and we would become his slaves for eternity. She spoke of her hopes for a future that disconcerted us, because though she did not use the exact words, we knew she wanted to see Zeus dead by our hands. When we told her that her path was not the one we had chosen, she looked at us with cold eyes and said, 'then you are no child of mine, you are to me as hateful as Zeus'. After that her glances towards us were filled disappointment and a silent hate. And Zeus? We never spoke with him but in passing. His interest in us seemed to wane when he realized that Hera was not happy with us.

Then one day, Zeus came to us. He told us to follow him and we did not realise it then, but we were to spend the next few days on the edge of the battle lines, away from Olympus. Athene greeted us there and appraised us of the situation. Zeus took us aside one day and asked us of the discontent between us and Hera. We answered that Hera was displeased that we had not turned out to be the son she wanted. Zeus' demeanour seemed to change then, as if he realized something about us. We exchanged words of no importance. When we came back to Olympus and bowed in front of Hera, she looked at us and walked away. It seems Ares was no longer son of Hera. But it does not matter. They are all dead and gone."

So why was he stuck? Why could his mind not move on? Why was he standing on the that ship watching gliders fly out of the lower levels and towards the battle quadrant. The dark of space had been lit up with exploding gliders. The absurdity was that the flaming wreckage momentarily looked beautiful against the black and the stars in the distance.

"You are most silent. Strange for someone from Olympus," a voice had made him turn away from the porthole.

He turned to face a woman, tall and elegant, sharp features and dark brown eyes, her black hair tied back in a complicated knot of sorts. She wore the same armour as the soldiers, only hers wasn't grey but a copper colour.

"Athene," Ares had bowed.

Athene returned the bow and held out her arm. Ares extended his and wrapped his hand around her arm in greeting. "So, you are newest to our clan."

Ares nodded. "It seems so."

"How is Hera?"

Ares wasn't sure how to respond since he hadn't spoken to Hera in days. "Well. How goes the fighting? We hear there have been many casualties."

“There are always casualties in war. Hopefully when all is over, Prometheus will be one of them."

Athene gestured Ares to follow her from the observation deck and into the main control centre. "Right now, we have the upper hand after we anticipated a movement and destroyed a large portion of his front line. It has had a temporarily crippling effect. The time it will take for Prometheus to regroup can be used to push back the battle lines further.”

"Olympus is in danger," Ares said looking at a projection on one of the screens Athene was looking at. "Is it not?"

She turned to Ares. "Yes. It is. If we lose this battle, Prometheus will take Olympus. He has to be stopped. He was a powerful ally once, fighting alongside our father to defeat Chronos. Now he wishes to take the glory he feels he was not given to him. And he is strong enough to do it."

A guard walked in hastily and bowed before Athene, telling her there was an important message. Ares followed Athene into the next room where more people stood busily working away at their stations. In the very centre of the room was the broadcast globe high up near the ceiling where all could see. Athene nodded to someone at a nearby station and the globe turned from gold to a crisp image. Ares watched closely the man who stood looking at them out of the globe. Youthful and attractive. His square jaw was clenched and his short brown hair stood in spikes. He was full of arrogance and anger and his bright blue eyes showed a complete lack of fear.

"Surrender Prometheus... or do you wish to lose more of your soldiers?" Athene said in a stern voice.

"Do not think you have won. Men have died, but more will take their place. Then I will destroy your ships, destroy Olympus and throw the Olympians to the dogs. Celebrate your small victory. Tomorrow will be a day of mourning. And when I am done, I will have the great Athene kneel before me in servitude. Give my regards to Zeus," Prometheus said with a superior sneer before the globe went back to being gold.

Everyone turned back to their workstations, but Athene's eyes were glowing as she stared at the globe. She turned to Ares after a while. Ares could see there was a question in her eyes, but he had no way of knowing what it was. Athene walked past him and he followed her out. They left behind the busy heart of the operation and walked down a silent dark corridor, one side of it showing a long view of the distant battle. Random explosions, soundless and fiery. Ares silently walked along looking out and listening to the clinking of Athene's armour.

"Zeus is afraid," he finally said. "He is afraid he will lose this war."

"How do you know he is afraid? He has told you?"

"No. We see it. He seems weary. He wishes to retain an empire without struggle. We have seen the people of Olympus. Heard their fears as they whisper behind his back. They have no confidence in him."

Athene stopped and stared at Ares. "So Zeus was right."

"About?"

"Hera's son. He does not speak. But he watches us all. The quiet ones must always be dealt with vigilance. They are the most dangerous."

Ares smiled. "Our silence means nothing. We feel that more can be learned in silence than speaking loudly over the voices of others."

Athene nodded and started to walk again, Ares walking aside her, hands held behind his back. "What are your thoughts then, Ares? What is it that our father lacks in his fight against Prometheus?"

Ares thought for a moment and it occurred to him that perhaps it wasn't what Zeus lacked, but what Prometheus possessed. "Prometheus cares nothing of casualties. He will spill as much blood as necessary to achieve his goal. Not because he wants the Olympian empire, but because he enjoys war. Did you see his human face? Flushed with ecstasy. He does not care how long this carries on. Zeus does care. We have seen how reluctant he is to leave the confines of the mountain. He is done with war. We will lose."

Athene nodded. "It has been a long war. Prometheus is finding allies in all of Zeus' enemies. He seeks the Titans that have been in exile for centuries. There is word that they are in hiding, waiting to take their revenge by destroying the Olympians. Did you hear of Prometheus's battle with Chronos?"

"We received word that it was an easy victory."

"It is suspect at best. Chronos lost weapons, ships, gliders and soldiers. There were no casualties and Chronos still retains many of his planets and armed forces. I believe his loss was intentional. They fabricated this tale simply to project the fallacy that they are still enemies. Chronos helped Prometheus, exacted revenge on Zeus for dethroning him and simultaneously remained untouched."

"Can you be certain?"

Athene sighed. "There is no proof, but we are sure of it. Chronos will never help Hera and Zeus. Not when they removed him from his seat of power. He would think nothing of aiding Prometheus in secrecy for a price. No doubt Prometheus has paid him handsomely. We hear Chronos effortlessly conquered a new planet not days ago. Mere coincidence? I think not."

"Does it matter? He is of no consequence to us now that Prometheus commands half his army. Asking him to ally himself with us would be fruitless. And ally with an enemy as despicable as Chronos? We would rather lose an empire."

"You are the first to have said that."

Athene and Ares turned to see Zeus standing not far behind them in the corridor. Both Athene and Ares bowed. Zeus nodded to Athene and she bowed and walked away down the corridor. Zeus joined Ares at his side and looked out of at the black battlefield.

There had been long silence before Ares decided to speak. "You do not trust us."

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

"Hera has great ambition. She wants an empire to have no boundaries or limits. She could never be content. I wish to leave a new legacy. The Goa'uld as rulers. Builders of civilisations. It is what I want of my offspring. We shall produce heirs that believe in harmony. We do not wish for wars. This human body has taught me what wonders there are beyond the swamps of our origin. War is so tiresome. So pointless. Hera's thirst for power knows no limit. She could fight a million wars. I am wary of you because you are born of a Goa'uld who is ruled by her anger and lust for power. We are wary of how much of your mother is in you."

"We know what she knows, but we do not feel what she feels," Ares said calmly.

"The cause of her discontent?"

"Yes... she is most disappointed."

Zeus nodded, but said nothing. He seemed lost in thought for a long while before speaking. "Regardless of the peace we desire, Ares, if you turn against us, we will punish you and Hera without a thought. We will not be blinded by human tenderness."

Ares looked Zeus straight in the eyes and smiled. "Is that why Chronos still lives?"

Zeus had known that Ares had caught him out. Chronos's existence was the biggest proof that he had allowed himself to drift from the vicious streak of the Goa'uld. Zeus smiled sadly at Ares. He knew the war was lost. "Hera is right. You are meant for much greatness."

Zeus turned to leave, but Ares couldn't help calling after him, a sense of belonging finally emerging in him. A sense of purpose. "We will win this war, Father. Be assured."

Zeus stopped, but did not look back. Ares wondered if he had offended Zeus and earned a trip to Tartarus. "For those words, I will give you advice. There is no 'we', Ares. There is only 'I'. You cannot keep acknowledging the existence of your host. You do not co-exist with the human. There are not two of you. There is one. 'We' does not exist. The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be for you."

Zeus walked away. Ares had felt a mixture of relief and sadness. Someone had known about the thing that had been running circles in his mind. It wasn't just him. Others knew about it too. The more Ares thought about it, the more he felt himself belonging with these people. Ares had turned back to look out at the stars and imagine himself in a glider, striking at the heart of Prometheus.

# *

"You still haven't, told me about, Maian," Daniel said.

"It is easier to talk about the others," Ares said. "We are beginning to think our servants are incompetent fools. It has been an eternity that we have been sitting here and yet nothing of them is to be seen. They are probably digging a hole on the wrong planet."

Daniel laughed. "Maybe they're celebrating."

Ares rolled his eyes. "Yes. They are celebrating. Does it make you happy?"

"A little," Daniel said enjoying getting a rise out of Ares.

Ares looked at Daniel. "Does death not frighten you?"

Daniel's head came up slightly, the question surprising him. "I don't know. A little. You?"

"We are afraid that death is like being awake, but not existing. Like having eyes but seeing nothing but black. Ears, but no sound. Like screaming, but making no sound."

"I guess the Goa'uld don't believe, in heaven. Or hell."

"Once perhaps. We may have believed there is a creator who looks over all his creations. But then we experienced many reasons to disbelieve it." Ares sounded bitter.

"I felt like that, when Sha're died," Daniel said quietly. "Not that I was ever a religious man, I guess."

"And how do you feel now? Jack, you loved him did you not?"

The pain was swift and deep, sharply slicing across his heart. Love? They had never used the word love. They had both silently forbidden each other from saying it. Love meant promises. Promises always broke. Love meant they wanted it to last forever when they knew nothing did. There were moments when they would come close to saying it and then back down, because it frightened them to know it was so real and so good. Sometimes, too good.

He thought of those moments, intense, hurried and almost painful. Falling hard, devouring, being devoured. No words. Just the sound of hurried breath and faintest sound of skin on skin. Daniel collapsed on top of Jack, both breathing hard, the sweat on their naked bodies glistening under the moonlight creeping through the blinds. Daniel's face buried in Jack's neck, his hands still pinning Jack's wrists to the pillows. Jack lay boneless, Daniel's body hot and sweaty on his, weighing him down. Several minutes passed before...

"Hey..." Jack whispered.

"Let's just stay like this for a moment," Daniel whispered back, turning his face to look at Jack.

Jack nodded. "Okay. Sure."

Daniel kissed Jack firmly on the lips and rested his chin on Jack's shoulder, his hands moving from Jack's wrists to hold his hands. Palm to palm, fingers intertwined. That was the closest he had ever come to saying it. It had scared the hell out of him.

"It doesn't matter," Daniel answered Ares question. "Not any more"

"You lie."

"Well... you would know."

"Yes, you know us so well."

Daniel closed his eyes tight and sighed. "I don't know anything any more Except maybe, if this is the end of the road, I don't really care."

"Life is worth fighting for, Daniel Jackson."

"And death, is inevitable. Surviving thousands of years, doesn't mean you'll live forever."

"Perhaps."

"What happens if you die? What happens to everything under your control?"

Ares shrugged. "Whatever happens will be of no consequence to us. Let them fight amongst themselves. Let them decide who the victor is."

"Cry havoc and let rip the dogs of war," Daniel said quietly.

Ares smiled. "Yes. Beautifully put."

"You don't even care about the chaos you'd be leaving everything in. Do you?"

"No."

"Well. At least you're honest about it. I guess."

"Do you care about what happens after your death?" Ares asked.

Daniel laughed, provoking a painful cough. "I'm not enslaving anyone. My death effects no one. Not any more"

"How can you be so sure?" Ares voice was quiet.

"I don't care," Daniel said knowing full well what Ares was implying.

"Then in that respect, you are like us," Ares said.

The cave was silent again aside from the sound high above of quiet crackles or debris falling through cracks. Daniel sat wondering why he couldn't just close his eyes and let it be the end.

"In Earth mythology, Zeus punished Prometheus for stealing fire, and giving it to humans," Daniel said after a while.

"When he left Zeus' side, he took with him plans for our most advanced weapons. Zeus did not live long enough to punish Prometheus," Ares voice sounded weary.

"I guess he wasn't, rescued by Herakles either."

"No. The truth is much more different."

"In Earth mythology, Aphrodite was the only one who loved Ares."

Ares laughed quietly. "Love is perhaps too strong a word. We enjoyed each other's company immensely. Much to the distaste of our brother, Hephaistos. She was very human. Probably because she loved humans so much. Out of our so-called family, it is her we think of the most often. No. It was not love. We only loved one."

"Tell me," Daniel said leaning back and closing his tired eyes. "Tell me about her."

"Maian. Before her, everything was without colour. She showed us what is in the heart of a human. You feel so much. Too deep, every emotion, whether it be joy or despair. The Goa'uld are reptiles with base emotions. Lust and greed is all we wish to know. We have room to learn more, feel more, but choose to thrive on the emotions that destroy others. She made us want feel the way humans do. She made us wish we were different.

That day we saw her, there was a great celebration. Athene had won an important battle against Prometheus, winning back our lost territories. Zeus ordered a celebration in her honour and to affirm that the empire was still firmly in the grips of the Olympians. First there would be prayers in the Temple of Hera and then the celebrations would commence in a palace not far from there. Both buildings were located outside the mountain. A blessing for us as we had never seen a blue sky before and hated the dark of the mountain. We had no intention of attending the prayers. Long, tiring, tedious and overly ritualistic. We planned on arriving at the celebrations and then spending as much time in the open air as possible.

It was late into the morning and we stood in front of our mirror, admiring our host when Herakles entered our chamber. He stood by the door and watched our fascination with the reflection, a distasteful look on his face.

'Zeus has sent you a message,' he said, avoiding addressing us in any form as usual. 'He wishes to know why you did not arrive at the temple with the others.'

'We did not believe it was compulsory,' we told him.

Herakles nodded and sat down on our bed and told us that Zeus wished for us to arrive at the temple immediately. We of course asked him why. He told us that Zeus wanted all our allies to see the united house of Olympus, including their newest son. Herakles watched for a reaction all the while he was telling us this. When we said nothing, he asked us what we had done to suddenly have Zeus so enamoured with us since it was his understanding that we irritated Zeus a great deal. He looked most amused as he told us this. We asked him if Zeus had told Herakles these things.

Herakles replied with a smile that grated on our nerves. 'You unsettled him. He did not like your silent watching. He was sure Hera had you plotting against him.'

We told him we found it amusing that a god should confide in a slave. The ridiculous smile fell from his face and looked at us resentfully. He snorted derisively and said, 'It did not take you long to speak like a Goa'uld.'

'We would not do so if you ceased to irritate us. We consider you a friend. Do not make us regret that choice,' we told him.

He rolled his eyes at us in exaggerated impertinence, knowing it would displease us and said a ship was waiting to take us to the temple or Herakles with our reasons for why we would not be joining our family. We recall standing there in front of our mirror, undecided on whether we wanted to go the temple or straight to the celebrations. Then we decided to go and further appraised our host, much to Herakles displeasure. He seemed to hate our preening and fascination with our human body. It visibly sickened him. So we stayed a little longer, combed our host's hair, straightened our clothes and made sure our visage was immaculate. He simmered in silence, we noticed the flush of anger on his cheeks. We told him we would go and left for the temple.

Before then, we had never been under a blue sky, or a sky of any kind for that matter. In our mind we knew what it would be like, but had not yet seen it. So when we saw for ourselves, we were not disappointed by it. The transporter rings ascended and left us and Herakles standing in the middle of the temple courtyard. We looked up and saw a wide expanse of blue. It seemed to stretch forever, cloudless and calm, the sun above us making the breeze warm. The mountain had made us feel blind, but outside we suddenly felt as though we saw everything.

Herakles managed to persuade us to move from our gazing and into the temple hallways. The temple itself was a thing of beauty. A white marble structure with tall, wide pillars and shining white floors, light spilling through the arches. The main worship hall in our temple is identical to the one in Hera's temple. A thing of beauty. We reached the main hall to find it was empty, except for the priestesses sanctifying the ground. Herakles left us for a moment to find out when the prayers had finished and we decided to find our way out of the temple.

It did not take long. Outside, we descended the stone steps and walked beyond. We saw that the temple had been built on a steep hill, a river curving close to it at the base. In front of us for miles we saw green dotted with bright coloured flowers and plants. The landscape was littered with trees and plant life. There was the sound of birds in the air and the rustle of leaves in the wind. Not far in the distance we could see another bright white building. No doubt the venue for the celebration. It was a wonderful sight to see this all.

But as ever, Herakles, the bearer of tedium found us and proceeded to lecture us on our habit of disappearing wherever we found a shining object. We ignored him and continued to drink in the beauty of our surroundings, unable to fathom why we lived inside a large rock that was unreachable by light. Herakles meanwhile informed us that everyone had departed just before our arrival and that if we hurried, we could reach them before angering Zeus with our carelessness.

We told him we wished to walk down the hill to the other building as it was not far away. Herakles gave us a weary look, the kind that said we were proving to be the idiot everyone had thought in the first days after our implantation. We told him he was to leave by ship and tell Zeus we would join the celebrations. Herakles was not pleased, but eventually left in a sulk. We remained sitting on the very bottom step at the base of the temple. Feeling the breeze on our skin, the warmth of the sun on our face. The sound of summer in our ears. Most enchanting. We wished then that we would never have to go back into that cursed mountain, with its low burning torches and dark ceilings and floors.

After a while, we stood up and went for a walk in the surrounding area. It was a rocky hill, with bushes and large plant life A difficult climb for any worshipper. We were on our way down the hill to finally join the celebration. In our foolish haste, our foot stepped in some kind of hole, burrowed by an animal perhaps and we fell hard on the jagged rocks. At that moment, nature suddenly did not feel so enchanting any more. Especially since we fell forward and rolled quite a way down the hill before unceremoniously being stopped by a tree. It was a considerably hard fall, ending with our head hitting the tree trunk. It was as we lost consciousness that we realized human heads are quite vulnerable... as are those of the newly implanted Goa'uld. That is when we saw. That is how we met Maian."


	7. In Love

Ares remembered hitting the tree trunk with enough force to lose consciousness for a moment. It had surprised him for some reason. Perhaps because Hera had not passed on the knowledge that Goa'uld could also be vulnerable. He lay there feeling the pain spreading through his head, the bumpy ground digging into his back. Then he felt something else. Something soft touching his cheek. His face was gently shaken in an effort to rouse him. The soft touch withdrew. A moment later Ares felt a stinging hard slap delivered to his face. Ares' hand instantly shot up and grabbed a wrist as his eyes snapped open. 

Ares glared at the woman pulling hard on the hand in his grasp. She was obviously a resident of the temple, probably a slave as was apparent by her clothes. She wore a scarf on her head that fell loosely onto her shoulders, covering almost all of her black hair. A veil of the same cloth was pulled across her face revealing a pair of dark blue eyes. Her skirt and top were made of the same brown cloth, a coarse and rough material. 

"I was trying to help," she said, struggling to free her wrist. 

"By attacking us?" Ares asked angrily. 

The woman stilled, her eyes widening on hearing Ares' voice. It didn't take him long to realize why. He let go of her hand and she instantly stood up and took a step back, clasping her hand in front of her, her eyebrows raised over her wide eyes in a haughty expression. Ares frowned and slowly sat up, the world tilting for a moment. 

"You're bleeding," the woman said, her tone stern. Ares touched the sore spot on his forehead, flinching when it hurt. His fingers came away bloody. He stared in fascination at the crimson colour. "Are you lost?"

"Lost?" 

"Yes. Lost," she said slowly as though speaking to an imbecile. "You are very far from the temple. I didn't know the gods ventured that far." 

"Is there a law against it?" Ares said getting up. 

"That is for the law-makers to know." 

Ares dusted his jacket off, remarking, "You have a very sharp tongue for a slave." 

"Well, you are a Goa'uld. You could always have it cut out." 

Ares looked at her."Who are you?" 

"Who are you?" she responded. "I have not seen you before." 

"You know of all the Goa'uld in the universe?" Ares asked.

"Just my corner of it." The woman looked Ares up and down. "Not that you behave as a Goa'uld."

"And how must a Goa'uld behave?" 

"As gods." 

Ares wiped away the blood on his forehead with the back of his sleeve as he took a step towards the opinionated woman. "Do you not fear for your life?" 

"I am not afraid. I know what you are," she said quietly. 

Ares frowned. "Know what we are?" 

"Snakes," she said. 

Ares frowned. "And how does a slave know this?" 

"My senses are not slave. Nor my thoughts." 

"If you are not careful, your thoughts could spell your death." 

She shrugged. "If it is the price of freedom, so be it." 

Ares looked at her with growing curiosity. So much venom for the Goa'uld. "You are a servant of the temple?"

"Against my will," she said flatly. Ares rolled his eyes, startling her somewhat. "Well, forgive me, I see my oppression is tiresome to you." 

Ares stepped closer and grimaced. "You make a lot of noise." 

She looked back, startled. Ares turned around and began to walk away. Away from her noise and discontent. 

# *

"Our first visit left us with an intense dislike for this woman. She was... annoying." 

Daniel suddenly found himself wondering if the greatest love of Ares life had been coerced into her role. He couldn't see how someone could go from disliking Ares so intensely to loving him the way he loved Maian. 

"Do you deny this possibility so you may deny the truth?" 

Daniel turned around to face Shifu, looking so grown up, yet just a child. They both stood in the middle of the temple hidden away on Kheb.

"Shifu," Daniel said looking at the boy in surprise. "What's... what's the truth?" 

"The golden wind blows when the leaves have fallen and the branches are bare," Shifu said simply. 

Daniel frowned. "Right... I... I don't know what that means." 

Shifu seemed to sink into thought for a moment, considering Daniel's dilemma. He looked back at Daniel, his eyes strangely hypnotic. "When the moon is crescent and becomes sharp, the roundness does not disappear. It is still there." 

Daniel nodded. "O-kay. The roundness might not disappear, but it is hidden in the dark, therefore... I still have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Do not see with your eyes. Do not feel with your heart. Deny the reality of what lays before you and you will find the real." 

Daniel frowned in frustration. "But the reality is the real." 

"The reality is what your heart makes your eyes see. The real transcends reality." 

"I can only see what's in front of me," Daniel said quietly. 

"When you are alone and lie, there is only one you lie to." 

Daniel sighed wearily. "It's probably a good thing you don't have to go to school." 

Shifu frowned and spoke with strong affirmation. "A good horse runs even at the shadow of the whip." 

Daniel stared blankly. "Of course it does." 

# *

Daniel's breath hitched and he jerked awake. He couldn't remember having moved to lie against Ares' legs again. He stayed there, energy seeming to have left his body. All he could do now was to huddle up against the cold, his arms wrapped around himself as tight as he could with possibly broken ribs. 

"You are awake," Ares said. 

"Yeah, took a nap," Daniel said, his voice shaky. 

"Your condition is worsening," Ares said quietly. 

"Looks, that way," Daniel said suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I should, move." 

Ares hand came down against Daniel's tightly wrapped arms. "Don't be a fool."

Daniel closed his eyes, willing himself back to that place where he was still deciding between life and death. That place where Jack seemed to have snubbed him thus far. A place that could be real or just a figment of his imagination. Either way it felt as though Jack had deserted him. 

"Who is, Shifu?" Ares voice broke the silence. 

Daniel became alert. His voice was thick, his throat dry, as he asked, "What?" 

"Shifu. You spoke the name." 

"No one important. Just someone, I knew." 

"Someone unimportant you call for in your delirium." 

Daniel remained quiet. The last thing the strongest Goa'uld needed to know was the name of the Harcesis child. No doubt he already knew enough thanks to Apophis. 

"So... she didn't like you." 

Ares quiet for a moment, before he answered. "She hated all Goa'uld. She said so to our face almost every time we met her. 'Do not think I have stopped hating your kind because I exchanged a few civil words with you,' she said most haughtily to us once. She would have liked you. You could both spend the day discussing how the Goa'uld are nothing but excrement." 

“So she was an intelligent woman then," Daniel said flatly. 

"The first time we saw her, the moment she heard our voice, she became as cold as ice. We could feel her glaring as we walked away, her eyes boring into our back. She had expected a different reaction to her insolent behaviour. One that was perhaps more befitting a god. Not a confused Goa'uld who was still finding his feet amongst the immortals. Even as we left her dumbfounded on that hilltop, we thought nothing of the woman who would come to mean so much to us. 

We walked away most disgruntled that an otherwise good day seemed to have been ruined by a bitter slave. But that was also forgotten once we arrived at the celebration. Herakles stood waiting for us by the entrance. He took us by the arm and almost dragged us into the back rooms, fearing that someone would see a god arrive on foot. Fearing that he would be reprimanded by our mother and father for teaching us the ways of the slaves. 

After much undesirable whining, he told us to slip into the celebrations unnoticed unless we wanted Zeus to question our whereabouts. Zeus of course sent for us as soon as one of his guards spotted us staring at the entrance as we wondered what a good time for escape might be. We were taken to an inner chamber where Zeus was holding an audience with many important Goa'uld allies. He was speaking of impending victory over Prometheus when we walked in. 

'Ares, come,' he said as we entered. All eyes turned to us, including those of Hera, Aphrodite, Athene, Hephaistos and Herakles who always stood about our father like an extra limb. 

He looked to everyone as we went to stand before him, bowing of course and earning an angry glare from Hera. 

'This is Ares,' he said laying a hand on our shoulder. 'He is the youngest of the Olympians and the new son that Hera has bore us. Our battle was won soon after he stepped on the battle station. Perhaps he will prove to be a most fortuitous child. Perhaps luck falls where his footsteps do,' Zeus said with a humorous smile. The first we had seen from him. 

We looked to Hera and she of course did not seem in as humorous a disposition. We did not of course believe in the flattery that Zeus bestowed upon us. Not with the great warrior Athene beside us. So we said to Zeus, 'You are too kind, Father, but we are certain that the reason for winning this battle and all others is Athene. It is she that is worthy of praise.' 

Athene grasped our arm in a warrior's greeting and smiled. Zeus stood proudly while Aphrodite gave us a mischievous look, one not appreciated by her mate. Hera looked at us as though we had completely betrayed her with those words. We saw as she began to leave the chamber. 

'My queen, is something the matter?' Zeus said before she could leave. 

Hera looked at us and smiled, her smile accusing us of betraying her. 'No, my lord, there are other guests to be greeted. They will think all the gods have retired back to their mountain otherwise.' 

Zeus smiled at her knowingly and watched as she left and we understood how Zeus had used us as a pawn so he could hurt our mother. Hera did not want to see Zeus being the proud father to us. Not when she could be both father and mother. With the Goa'uld there is no need for mother and father. There is simply one creator. And she wanted us to recognize her as it. 

Zeus got what he wanted that day. He showed the allies that the Olympians were strong and united. He showed Hera that he had aligned us with him. He showed everyone that he was still in control. Hera left first. Then Zeus left with the guests in tow. Herakles lingered long enough to show us an irritated glance and disappeared also. Athene relayed the details of the battle and the ground regained and then left with Hephaistos. We stood there wondering exactly why we had bothered to join the celebrations.

However, we had forgotten about Aphrodite, quietly seated in the corner from where she had watched everyone. She got up and walked towards us, smiling with amusement as ever. Hooking her arm into ours she led us out of the chamber and into the great hall where people murmured amongst themselves as to our identity.

'Look how they watch us. Like we are miracles of nature simply because at this moment in time we have the power. Tomorrow when we are in shackles and about to be extracted from these beautiful bodies, it is these same Goa'uld who will refuse to recognize us,' Aphrodite said to us with a strange amount of bitterness. 

'It is the way is not? The strong survive and the weak are trampled by the strong,' we said to Aphrodite.

She laughed at us then and said, 'Look at him. Days ago he was the child and already he is teaching the lesson. I am sure I should fear you, brother.' 

Kissing our cheek she then left. It was strange hearing her call us 'brother'. At the time we felt as though for the first time someone had said what they meant to us. No lies or ulterior motives. Always beautiful and strange Aphrodite. What laughter there would have been had she lived to see this day. She would have made a good companion during our days of mayhem.'" 

"What happened to her?" Daniel said. 

"She died. They all did. And we survived. They died and we became the god of war." 

Daniel closed his tired eyes and tried to imagine for a moment what these 'gods' had been like. So much like their mythological counterparts yet so far away. Ares himself was a shining example of the gap between the real and mythological. Yes he was the god of war, but it was becoming more and more clear that it hadn't always been this way. 

"If a Goa'uld is implanted before maturity, exactly what effect is that supposed to have?" Daniel turned his head towards Ares. 

"A fully matured symbiote can immediately access the host memories and the genetic memory provided by the queen Goa'uld that spawned it. A prematurely implanted symbiote makes slower connections, because everything is just so damned fascinating. The movement of a single leaf could have you transfixed for hours. It is hard to become accustomed to vision filled with such colour and depth. We found it hard to access our host memory. We felt we had to go too deep to do it and that was of course forbidden. Then there was Hera's given genetic memory acting like a barricade. She had told us once that it was better not to be coloured by humanity therefore she wanted us to stay away from out host's mind. The immature symbiote is easier to sway than the mature... apparently." 

"Apparently?" 

"We have never been swayed by anyone." 

"I don't doubt it for a second." 

Daniel let his mind wander back to Maian. The defiant love of Ares' life. The hate that turned to love. He wondered how many other things simply turned on their head in the presence of Ares. Black turned to white. Day to night. Left to right. Nothing was as it seemed. Least of all Ares. 

"So how did you get in Maian's good books? Flowers? Chocolates?" Daniel was greeted with silence, but he could plainly see in his mind the frown on Ares' face. "How did you get her to stop hating you?"

"We did nothing. Who knows? Perhaps she died hating us ever so slightly," Ares murmured. "What does anyone know of another's mind?" 

"How did you fall in love with her?" Daniel asked. 

Ares shrugged. "It is hard to say. It feels as though we loved her even in that first moment we met her, but then how can that be possible? You tell me, how did you fall in love?" 

"We're not talking about me," Daniel said quietly. 

"Did he know you loved him?" Ares pressed on. 

"I... I hope so. " Daniel was stunned by the question. Feeling a weight on his heart, he said, "Because I did. I do." 

Ares was silent for a few moments. "The confession of a dying man?" 

"It doesn't matter now." 

"Properties of the soul matter," Ares said. 

Daniel ignored the remark. Poetic musings looked beautiful in indecipherable words on the walls of buried ruins and disintegrating scrolls, not echoing in cold caves, spoken by a Goa'uld. He closed his eyes and drifted. Somewhere warm. He was walking down the hill one minute and rolling the next. Something hard stopped his descent. He lay there as his head thumped with pain. A soft hand touched his face, stroked his cheek. He grabbed the hand before it withdrew. Opening his eyes he looked into the gentle eyes and loving smile that haunted his dreams. 

"Sha're," Daniel said quietly as he sat up. 

"Daniel," she said making his name sound more precious than it was, touching his forehead with the back of her hand. "You must stay strong."

"For what?" 

"You must live. One day, he will stand beside you and fight the Goa'uld." 

"Who?" 

Sha're moved aside to show Shifu behind her, standing there wrapped in a burgundy cloak. "As the fallen flowers can never go back to the old branches and a broken mirror can never reflect; you can never return to the ordinary world." 

Daniel gasped awake as if coming back from the worst nightmare of his life. He sat up too fast as he awoke and new pain rocked his body. Ares hands rested on his shoulders and slowly pushed him back down. Daniel rested his head against Ares thigh without protest. He was too tired and in too much pain to care. He just wanted it over now. He just wanted to fall asleep and not wake the next time. 

"What frightened you?" Ares asked, concern lingering somewhere in his tone. 

Daniel swallowed, his throat feeling sore and his mouth dry. "I... I dreamt I was stuck. In a cave, with this Goa'uld." 

Daniel felt a silent laugh rumble through Ares momentarily. "How terrible." 

"Could be worse." 

"Yes?" 

"Yeah. Could be real. Oh wait... it is." 

"You find an interesting moment to share your humorous sensibilities." 

"Haven't had much, to laugh about," Daniel said before breaking into a painful cough. 

"Rest your mouth. Use it for breathing. We can survive without your humour." 

Daniel closed his eyes and tried to ignore the raw pain in his chest and the way the cold was making his hands and feet hurt. He had no idea how long they had been in the cave. He was beginning to get tired of lying there and waiting for something to happen. 

"Maian. You were telling me..." 

Ares sighed. "She hated the Goa'uld, like everyone else. And we did not know why. Still maturing at the rate of a cart being pulled by a drunken ass, we could not access the memories of our host. The memory Hera had bequeathed us came in what felt like droplets. We felt like a stranger in a strange land where nothing made sense. We were either chastised by the gods or having servants kneel at our feet for no apparent reason. It never occurred to us that they hated us. Not until Maian sowed the seeds of question in our mind."

# *

Ares lay awake, staring into the dark canopy over his bed. A million things went through his head. His latest musing was his inability to understand the resentful looks that Zeus and Hera often exchanged with each other. They were mated for life, yet they looked as thought they could not spend another minute with each other. Then there was Aphrodite and Hephaistos. Also mated for life, but Aphrodite was more likely to be seen in the arms of her servant Dai'Narr. Dai'Narr who was a servant, a lover, a spy and who knew what else. She was quiet and observant, Aphrodite's ears and eyes and she grated on Hephaistos' nerves. Ares would watch the way his brother's eyes would appraise Dai'Narr in the company of his mate. And not just Dai'Narr Ares could feel Hephaistos glaring into the back of his head whenever he was near Aphrodite. He resented Aphrodite's laughter with Ares and chided them for behaving like the children of human slaves. 

Ares lay there wondering exactly what was wrong with any kind of laughter. If the children of slaves laughed while not even having freedom and the children of the gods didn't laugh while possessing everything, then something was seriously wrong. He turned over and buried his face into the pillow. Once again he felt that strange feeling of not belonging. He was different to them. Felt different things. Wrenched early from the safety of a Jaffa womb, he was still maturing. Still growing. Most importantly, still learning. Information wasn't at his beck and call like it was for other Goa'uld. He had to see the world around him to make sense of it. And most of the time, nothing made sense. 

Like that woman near the temple. She had been angry with him simply for being Goa'uld, yet he had wronged nobody. Perhaps the other gods had done something to anger her, but why did he have to listen to her disgruntled whining? Ares scowled at the memory of the irritating woman. He should have thrown her into the river to cool her temper. Realizing there would be no sleep, Ares got up and wrapped a red silken sheet about his waist, tying his hair back loosely with a ribbon. He left his chamber and wandered through the mountain, mulling over questions that had no answers and ending up in the small temple where the scriptures were kept on an altar for the gods that sought guidance. 

"What troubles your sleep?" 

Ares turned to see Herakles. "What troubles yours ?" 

Herakles smiled. "I felt like taking a walk. Like you perhaps." 

Ares looked stared at the scriptures as they lay on the altar before turning around and walking out. Herakles joined him at his side. 

"The humans. They hate us," Ares said. 

"What makes you think that?" 

Ares stopped to look at Herakles. "Do you hate us?" 

"I am your servant," he answered. A small smile lingered on Herakles' lips for a moment. Ares frowned at the unsatisfactory answer. Herakles walked on ahead of Ares. "Come. I will show you what occupies my sleepless nights," 

Herakles had led Ares to the lower levels of the mountain where the spaces were wider and dimmer, servants still awake and milling around. As Ares walked through the corridors he saw many a contempt filled glance in his direction. He heard whispers behind him as he followed Herakles, harsh and hissed. Herakles led him into a large stuffy room where one wall was just a huge staff rack. In the middle of the room was a large red mat under the focus of a harsh bright light. Herakles went straight to the rack and pulled out a staff, throwing it in Ares' direction. He then took one for himself and walked onto the mat. 

"Come," Herakles said gesturing towards the mat with a nod of his head. 

Ares walked onto it slowly, staff limply held, realizing that people were gathering outside the entrance to look inside the room. 

"What is this?" Ares said watching Herakles who stood with shoulders squared, both hands gripping the staff in front of him. 

Herakles removed one hand from the staff and began to pace as he spun the staff from hand to hand. "An old combat form. I find it strengthens mental and physical fortitude. My one pleasure in life."

Ares raised an eyebrow. "How dull." 

Herakles snorted. "I see you do not have the taste for martial knowledge that the rest of the Goa'uld do." 

"We may know nothing about war, but we know it is not fought with sticks." 

Herakles smirked, stopped spinning the staff and stepped forward. "Stop me if you can then." 

Herakles attacked and Ares instinctively blocked by bringing his staff up. Herakles was quick and agile, moving faster than Ares could anticipate. Ares only managed to block and avoid the blows raining down on him. Never did he once touch Herakles. Ares stumbled and clumsily tripped in comparison to Herakles swift movements. Herakles staff struck Ares hand and Ares dropped his weapon. Herakles then spun and brought his staff swiftly behind Ares' legs, sweeping them out from underneath. Ares landed hard, his face colliding with the ground. He turned over onto his back to see Herakles standing over him with a smug smile. Ares glared angrily as he heard the quiet murmuring laughter outside the room. 

"The weapon doesn't not wage the war. It is the hand that wields the weapon," Herakles said. Herakles held his hand out to help Ares up, but the gesture was ignored. Ares got up slowly, his spine making cracking noises as he straightened up. Herakles handed Ares his staff. "Take a moment to think. Acquaint yourself with the weapon. Know the weapon."

Ares snorted. "Next you will tell us to name it." 

"This is no jest. Look at it. Feel it in your hands. Remember it." 

"Remember it? We have never used it before." 

"Try anyway." 

Ares gave Herakles a sceptical look. He looked down at the staff in his hands. Hard and deceptively heavy, patterns carved near the ends. A dark coloured wood, polished so it shone. Ares found his hands moving down the length of the staff, feeling the smooth wood, his fingers tracing the carved pattern. Strangely enough his fingers seemed to anticipate the shape of the pattern. The curve and depth of the carving. His hands seemed to remember. Ares closed his eyes and suddenly it flashed in front of him. This very staff in his hands as he fought Herakles. Only he wasn't stumbling. 

The more Ares thought about it, the more his body felt as though perhaps it had indulged in this sport before. He let his mind reach out to that of the host, but it was difficult as Ares was still not mature enough to absorb the thoughts and memories. There just that briefest of flashes of moving with such swiftness, the weapon almost a part of his body as he moved with Herakles in combat. It was more like a dance than a battle. 

Ares' eyes opened when he felt a sudden gust of air near him. Herakles had moved behind him. Ares took the staff in both hands and reached back to block the blow. He quickly turned around and pushed Herakles staff to the ground and followed up by bringing the left side of his staff to connect hard with Herakles' jaw, sending him to the ground. Herakles stared at Ares in shock and confusion. He slowly rose to his feet, stunned by the defensive manoeuvre. He stepped back then and bowed. Ares found himself doing the same. 

Herakles lunged forward and attacked and this time it felt like a real attack. Herakles seemed intent on causing damage, moving fast and furious. Ares found his body responding as though slowly it was regaining memory of its use. Ares blocked most of the moves and avoided the rest, but he felt himself yearning to make contact with Herakles. Finding an opportunity, Ares thrust forward, but Herakles moved aside and spun around and brought the staff hard against Ares lower back. The staff cracked hard against Ares' spine, jarring his legs. Herakles finished off the assault by once again sweeping the staff low and taking Ares' legs from under him. Ares landed hard, the back of his head hit the floor. He lay on the ground in a painful daze, stunned. 

Herakles walked around him and came to stand by his chest. Slowly, he brought the end of his staff under Ares' chin. "To the victor."

Ares let go of a breath that had stuck in his chest as he fell. With the taste of blood in his mouth and pain ringing in his ears, Ares passed out. When he came to he could feel someone pressing a cool cloth to his throbbing lip and bruised cheek. Ares opened his eyes to see Herakles tending to his wounds, his face a picture of concern. When Herakles' hand withdrew, and his face once again became unreadable, Ares knew it was because of the glow of his eyes on waking.

"Your injuries will heal swiftly," Herakles said as he stood up and threw the cloth aside. "Come. I will accompany you to your chamber." 

Ares frowned at Herakles as his head swam in confusion. Herakles suppressed a sigh and held his hand out for Ares, pulling him up hard. The way out of the lower levels of the mountain felt long and weary. The eyes that had been staring at Ares in contempt now looked at him in amusement making silent taunts. 

When they reached Ares' chamber, Ares turned to face Herakles. "Was that your way of letting us know how much the Goa'uld are hated? By humiliating us?" 

Herakles forced a smile. "The best lessons are learned harshly." 

"That was not the only reason you took us there," Ares accused. His jaw clenched, but Herakles said nothing. "You were trying to make us remember." 

"Remember what?" Herakles asked, his glassy eyes holding something secret. 

"We are not sure. But we will find out," Ares said quietly. 

Herakles nodded and then gave a sharp bow of his head. "Rest well," he said turning around and leaving. Ares remained watching the empty space where Herakles had stood, wondering what it was about Herakles that made the heart of his host heart beat so fast and so loud.  


# *

A routine that Ares found awkward was the morning gathering of his family for the day's first meal. They all sat around a large round table with ample space between each other. Servants stood at hand behind each family member, silently staring at the floor. Zeus would speak mostly to Hephaistos about the war and Aphrodite would excuse herself before everyone else. Hera, in between scathing remarks would watch Ares silently, her green eyes scanning his face. He would catch her glance and look back and she would shun him by looking away. Ares found it disheartening and confusing that the mother who had greeted him so happily into existence now seemed to hate the sight of him. And he still wasn't sure why. 

The morning after his bout with Herakles, Ares awoke healed but in a deeper quandary. His mind was jumping between his host's memories and the events of the night before. As usual he saw his family first thing in the morning. Zeus asked after Ares' health and how his maturing process was proceeding. Hephaistos suggested that regardless of Ares' maturation, maybe it was time to involve him more in the war. Perhaps to observe by Athene's side. Aphrodite stayed silent during the talk of war, something she found tedious and ugly. Soon after arriving she was already leaving. Zeus and Hephaistos went back into their discussion leaving Hera quietly eating and Ares watching his mother from the corner of his eyes. 

"How goes it with you, Mother?" Ares asked looking at Hera. 

Hera looked up from her plate, her face devoid of expression. "Well. You?" 

"As well as it can... without guidance," Ares found himself saying. 

Zeus and Hephaistos stopped their conversation and looked at Ares. Hera smiled. "You need guidance?" 

Ares smiled, though he felt a prick of anger somewhere. "Like any child." 

Zeus stood up. "Leave us. Not you, Ares." 

Hephaistos left, followed by the servants. Hera got up slowly as she watched Ares, a frown on her face. Ares watched her walking out, her mouth opening to speak, but words never escaping. 

The doors shut and Zeus walked over to Ares. Zeus' voice was stern as he said, "What is the matter? I was under the impression that you were watching and learning. That you were happy with your allegiance to Zeus. Something has changed?" 

Ares closed his eyes, his brow knitting together in frustration. "There are moments when we awake and all is right. We are Ares, of the Olympians. Son to Hera and Zeus. We are at war with Prometheus. We are a god. And other mornings we wake without the memory of our host, not knowing what has happened before us. We wake only able to see the mayhem that Hera has imparted to us. War, death... noise. It is maddening." 

Zeus then did something Ares didn't expect. He came close and lay a hand on Ares shoulder. "You are still maturing, Ares. You must bide your time. When you have matured you will be at one with your host. You will be able to choose what is accessed from the Goa'uld memory. You have a long way yet before you are truly Goa'uld, child." 

Ares looked up at Zeus for the first time feeling overwhelmed. Zeus had no reason to placate him like this, but he had done it anyway. Ares found it meant something to him. He nodded at Zeus unable to say anything. 

"I will tell you this much, Ares. Mature or not, there is one constant always. We are gods and humans are not. That is why they hate us. That is why they will always hate us. Do not concern yourself with your host too much. It is unworthy of dwelling on." 

Zeus patted Ares shoulder and headed towards the door. 

"Father?" Ares called out. Zeus stopped, not turning around. "Thank you."

Ares heard the door close a moment later and sat back in his chair. He felt foolish for bringing up his frustrations like this. He had thought he was stronger, but each day was beginning to prove more difficult. What he wanted was the memories of his host. To find out everything that had happened before his birth. He wanted to absorb the memory his mother had passed onto him, not in these terrible drips and flashes. He knew it was all there. He could feel it. But it was as if everything was hidden, only the smallest parts peeking through occasionally. It made him insane. 

He ended up on another round of aimless wandering around the mountain and finally outside. The blue of the sky removed some of the heaviness of his heart. There was something in the rays of sun and the cloudless sky that made Ares feel a little less disenchanted. The dark of the mountain only increased his melancholy. The mountain was fast becoming the place that made him look at the darker parts of his own mind. That empty space without memory or history. The moments under the blue sky and in the fresh breeze, cooled by the nearby river had become salvation. His daily reprieve. 

The contemptuous looks of the lower level mountain dwellers and Zeus' talk still in his mind, Ares spent his time quietly walking around the temple, the priests eyeing him with curiosity. Wanting a bit more privacy, away from curious eyes, Ares left the temple. He hadn't admitted to himself yet, but his eyes were seeking out the disgruntled woman. He walked around to the back of the temple where there was a small enclosure of huts. They all seemed empty, except for a larger square building from which the sounds of various animals could be heard. Ares walked around the enclosure, looking into one of the small huts. It didn't contain much. Metal pots, a raised clay hearth, a rope strung bed with a wooden frame with an intertwined sheet and blanket that was half on the ground. There were a few oil lamps placed around the clay and straw hut. Outside was a small covered wooden floored area with two steps that lead into the yard. Each hut was small, simple and functional.

Ares continued his walk, looking into the huts as he passed them, each one slightly different, no doubt made so by the occupant. One caught his eye in particular. Like most of them it was swept clean, the bed sheet and blanket folded, the pots lined up near the hearth. This hut had many more lamps than the others. Underneath the bed was a wooden box. Ares pulled it out and opened it. It was contained a thick tattered book, written in a language Ares couldn't recognize. It was an old book that looked as if it had been read many times. Ares put the book back and looked around the rest of the hut. On a small table, under a glass lamp was a pile of pages. Ares lifted the lamp and looked through the pile of rough thick papyrus. In thick ink, each page had lines and lines of verse. This was written in the purest of Goa'uld tongue and Ares was stunned that he had been able to read it. It was as though a part of his inherited memory had just snapped open. 

Ares took the pages and sat down on the bed as he greedily read them. It was just one long piece of continuous verse. The writer of the words was waiting or had been waiting for a long time, for something that would turn the sadness into happiness. Evil into good. It was a poem about everything. Need. Desire. Expectations. Regret and hurt. Ares sat reading for a long time, transfixed with the words. Until a hand angrily snatched them from him. Ares looked up to see that same angry young woman. Her eyes were glaring daggers and her hands clutched the pages tightly. 

Ares got to his feet uncomfortably. "We should not have read those pages. Those were not meant for our eyes." 

"No. You are a god and have a right to everything. I do not even have the right to put a few thoughts into words. It is not enough to be a slave to your kind, but now you will take away the one thing which is truly mine." She threw the pages at Ares' face. "There. Take them. I can keep my words where you won't find them." 

Ares watched as she spun around and left the hut angrily. For a moment he just stood on the spot in confusion, wondering how one woman could have so much anger. Finally, Ares picked up the fallen pages and put them back under the lamp. Stepping outside, he could see her headed out of the enclosure as other people made their way in. Ares ran after her and out onto the hillside. Catching up, he grabbed her arm. 

"Wait. Stop." She turned around, pulling away from him with angry eyes blazing and lifted her hand to strike him. Ares caught her wrist his anger flaring. "It did not occur to us... we did not think someone might not have wanted us to read them. We were wrong. Your anger is valid..." 

"You come here thinking you will sway me? That speaking in a human voice will make me think of you as human? That I will speak to you and you can tell the others what I have said? Well go! Tell them! I hate the Goa'uld. I wish death upon your kind and untold suffering! Like you have made my kind suffer. Tell Zeus and Hera to cut out my tongue if they dare. Tell them to take my head." The woman pulled her hand from Ares' grasp and stepped back as Ares stood speechless." Do not follow me again." 

Ares watched her disappear down the slope and deep into the forest. He didn't follow her, but he waited. He waited through the whole day and as he waited he thought about her words. She didn't hide her hate for the Goa'uld and though Ares felt as though he didn't really know much of anything, he knew how his family felt about humans. It stood to reason that rebellious or disgruntled humans were not tolerated. Yet this woman openly spoke her mind. She knew Ares was Goa'uld, but it had not stopped her from letting him know how she felt. Why was she not afraid? 

Ares stood on the spot where she had left him, his eyes fixed on the path as he waited silently. He glared at the foliage and scowled at the dirt path as if they had been the ones to anger him. The blue sky suddenly felt too blue and the sun too bright. He wanted to catch the stupid loud birds and wring their necks. Their long, thin, slender necks. 

"Long, thin and slender necks?" Daniel asked. 

Yes. The birds had long, thin and slender necks." 

Daniel laughed. "Right." 

"If you mock us, we shall not continue," Ares said. 

"I wasn't mocking. I was expressing an ornithological interest." 

Ares frowned. "We sense you are still mocking us." 

"No I'm... I'm... yeah. I'm mocking..." Daniel laughed again, or rather, wheezed, before he trailed off suddenly. 

"What is it?" Ares asked quietly. 

"Nothing." 

"Does it disturb you? To talk to us as if we know you? As if you know us? As if we are not the scum of the universe?" 

Daniel shook his head. "Didn't say that." 

Ares smiled. "You did not have to." 

Daniel sighed. "You wanted to wring their long, slender, necks. I trust you didn't." 

"No. We did not. We sat there throughout the day until the blue turned black, the sun became the moon and the warm breeze became a cold chill. We sat there on that hill awaiting her return. Of course, we did not know what our intention was, if indeed we had an intention at all. We simply sat and waited for her to stomp her way back up that path as... gracefully as she had disappeared down it. And when all the fires and lamps were put out, she came. We saw her walking up that path, slowly as if she were simply out enjoying natures beauty. She walked all the way up the hill and then collided with us." 

Ares watched the startled woman take a step back and stare at him with a confused frown. "You? I told you not to follow me." 

"We did not follow you," Ares said flatly. 

Her frown deepened and she looked around as if expecting someone else to appear. "What are you doing here?" 

"Waiting for you," Ares said. 

"Why?" 

"We wish to speak with you." 

"There is nothing you can say I would want to hear." She began to walk around Ares. 

Ares arm shot out in front of her. She hadn't expected it and stared at the arm blocking her way. Ares moved so he stood in front of the woman. She looked up at him slowly, her body stiffening. 

"The first time we saw you we were indifferent to your ranting. The second time we were wrong to step into your dwelling and look upon things that had nothing to do with us. We came after you to ask for forgiveness because we were wrong..." 

"Hah! Wha..." 

"Stop!" Ares snapped cutting her off. "We are speaking now and you will listen to every word. We came after you to ask for forgiveness, but you did not even allow an explanation. You hated us the moment you saw the glow of our eyes. Has it occurred to you that perhaps all Goa'uld are not the same? We came here today to find you because you are the only human who has not been afraid to speak her mind. To the other slaves we are Ares, a child of the gods. You are not afraid of the gods. We thought you could teach us something. But you? You are too bitter to see anything but your own anger." 

The woman stared at Ares. She blinked a few times and her mouth looked as if she would say something, but then shut. Ares took a deep breath and looked away from her as he began to turn to leave. He walked a few steps, but turned back and came to stand in front of her from where he had moved. "We came here to extend our hand in friendship. But you are only interested in being our enemy." 

Ares turned around and walked towards the temple, leaving the woman to stare after him. He had left her standing there, but the night wasn't over. Still stinging from his meeting with that viper of a woman, Ares headed towards his chamber, promising himself he would have nothing to do with humans or Goa'uld. Perhaps he would disappear somewhere where he would not be judged because his eyes glowed and because sometimes his voice changed. What he did not expect was to see Hera standing by his fireplace, metal poker in hand as she idly poked a crackling log.

Ares stopped by the door and looked. Hera looked up and put the poker away in its stand. The corner of her mouth went up in a smile. Ares bowed his head and watched his mother walk across the room and sit down on the edge of his bed. Ares stayed where he was. Hera sat staring ahead of her as if looking at something of great interest. 

“When I spawned my offspring, you were the strongest, fighting your way into our Jaffa. The others were destroyed, weak as they were. As you grew within the belly of our Jaffa, we thought constantly about the oracle's prophecy that our one child would eclipse the Titans, the Olympians and all other Goa'uld. These last years we have been building dreams that rested on your shoulders. Your alliance with Zeus has shattered those dreams." 

"We have allied with our father to help protect the Olympians. Zeus, who is our father, your mate," Ares said quietly.

Hera's hand hit the spot next to her on the mattress and she stood up to glare at Ares. "He is not your father! I am your mother and father! I birthed you. Those are my memories you carry. Do not live your life through human values, Ares. You will only suffer." 

"How can we live as humans and not believe in their values?" Ares said, feeling the heat rising in his face. 

"These bodies are like clothing. Nothing more. Our species has greatness. It is a cosmic jest that we have been fashioned in a form that was made for slithering through swamps and filth. It is the greatest crime of nature. But we have found a way to rise above it." Hera came to stand in front of Ares and lay her hands flat on his chest. "Do you not feel it? The need for power? Do you not want them all to bow before you? Look into the memories we have given you and you will find that need." 

Ares felt Hera's voice break through his mind, like a sound that could break glass. He saw war, swords clashing, noise and blood. He felt heat, anger, thirst. He felt need and desire rip through him like some unnatural force. His eyes snapped open and Ares stepped back as if stung by Hera. 

"It is who you are. You cannot escape who you are." Hera was smiling. Ares shook his head. "You wanted guidance did you not?" 

"This is not what we want." 

"Then you deny your own mother," Hera spat. 

"Carrying your memories does not mean we have to live as you do," Ares said angrily. 

"What do you want then? To be a human? To be like those gormless fools, unable to protect themselves or anyone else?" 

"It is those gormless fools that built you your palaces and hollowed out this rock so you may live like gods."

Hera's eyes glowed bright, the green disappearing completely and her hand came up to slap Ares hard. "You cannot be the child of Hera. Our child could never be so pitiful and weak." 

"We shall consider it our fortune. What mother abandons her child when he refuses to make her bloody dreams of glory his path? You turned your back on us the moment you realised we would not be a pawn in your game. You did not want a child. You wanted a weapon to use against Zeus." Ares voice was quiet and dejected. 

"How you have disappointed me. I thought my child would be the conqueror of conquerors. The warrior of warriors. The god of gods. I did not realise your aspirations would be as low as the humans that clean our palace floors. Perhaps I was wrong to think you would be anything other than what you are. An imbecile." Hera snorted and looked at Ares with disgust. Ares felt a stab somewhere in his chest, though he wasn't sure why it mattered. Just more words. Words didn't hurt. Or they weren't supposed to. "You need me, my child." 

Ares shook his head. "No. We thought we needed you. We were wrong." 

"One day you will come running to me and then it will be too late," Hera said as she turned and walked out of the room.

# *

"You're trying tell me... you didn't want to be a god?" Daniel said, his chest shuddering as he drew a breath. 

"No. That is not what we are telling you," came the flat reply. 

"What did you want?" 

"We wanted to know what it would be to be a Goa'uld and a human. We would have communicated with our host. But we were simply not mature enough. We did not want power or control. We wanted to see who these oppressed slaves were that Maian spoke of, for surely the ones in the mountain were not living an oppressed life, even if it was a busy one. Herakles and others like him, they did not seem oppressed to us. We wanted the humans to stop hating the Goa'uld. We wanted to co-exist." 

"Jesus... what the hell happened?" Daniel said, followed by a coughing fit. 

Ares helped him roll onto his side as he coughed up blood and spat it on the ground. Daniel groaned as the pain through his injured ribs spread to mingle with the burn of not being able to breath. After a few minutes of uncomfortable coughing, Daniel lay back, tears streaming from his eyes and his chest feeling raw. 

"Stop talking," Ares said, his hand, to Daniel's surprise, momentarily touching his forehead.

"How can you, become something, you didn't want to?" Daniel said, still breathless. 

"Paths are taken in life that lead you to different places. Our circumstances changed the direction of our life. We could have very easily become a Tok'ra had the path not changed. Thank the gods we did not. Their attire is most unacceptable." 

"You wanted to be a Tok'ra?" 

"No," Ares said. "Do not mistake what we are saying. We could have become one with our ideals. However, those ideals changed and we are a god. We do not mean we wish to become a Tok'ra or have any sympathies with their cause. What we are today? This is what we wish to remain. The Ares that had notions of peace was young and foolish. In Hera's words, he was an imbecile."

"No. He wasn't. He wanted what most people do. Peace. It's a pity he's gone," Daniel said quietly. "I would have liked to have met him." 

Ares laughed quietly. "Of course. But, it is all in the past. Irrelevant." 

"If the past is irrelevant, why are you trying to dig it up? Maian's gone. Why can't you move on?" 

"Your friends are gone. Have you moved on?" 

"Give me a few thousands years, I might," Daniel replied. 

"The Goa'uld remember everything. It is embedded within them. Our symbiote bodies are a mass of nerves, sensitive to the slightest change. If you feel pain, we feel it more. If you feel hunger, we feel it worse. If you thirst, it is unbearable for us. If you are angered, we feel rage. If you love... we feel something beyond feeling. Our mind and body embeds each memory and emotion so that we may feel it as fresh and raw as the first time even if it is a thousand years later. Time does not heal the wounds of the Goa'uld, Daniel. It preserves them." 

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed, shuddering. "I don't believe time heals anything. You're right. It does preserve everything. Same hurt. Different day. Sometimes you wish you could, just forget. Move on." 

"What do you wish to forget?" 

"This conversation," Daniel said as he coughed and cleared his throat. "What happened to Maian? After that... charming conversation, you both had. She send you a... bouquet of hemlock?"

"It seems the prospect of death has made you quite flippant. An interesting flaw and a most dull quality." 

"I guess, death is a liberating experience. Did Maian actually, like you, at any point?" 

"No. We made her the centre of our universe without her consent." 

"I guess, Goa'uld habits die hard," Daniel said laconically. "So what happened?" 

Ares remained silent and Daniel lay with his eyes closed, drifting in and out of sleep. He felt Ares jerk his leg to stop Daniel from sleeping. The cave seemed to get colder and colder, but nobody came to save them from their stony grave. Daniel found it fitting to be entombed this way, having spent most of his adult life digging up the tombs of others. 

"How much do you hate us?" Ares suddenly said. 

Daniel took the question in his stride. "I don't know."

"More than Apophis?" 

"No. I don't know. Maybe." 

"Why? Your friends." 

"You know I don't believe you," Daniel said. 

"Yes. We know." 

There was another moment of silence and Daniel tried to blot out the various sources of pain about his body. But the floor he lay on was hard and cold, making his already injured body stiff and ache even more. 

"We should never have brought you to our home," Ares said quietly. "We were happier without your presence." 

"You weren't the only one." 

"You made us hope for something that has been lost for a long time. We thought we might... Sometimes we are as foolish as that young Ares, naive that the tale will end with happiness," Ares said with a quiet laugh. "Imbecile. Indeed." 

"So?" Daniel said flatly. 

"We are not asking you to absolve us. This is not an apology. It is regret." 

"Did you kill them?" Daniel asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Yes we killed them. Then we sat amidst their corpses and had our evening meal followed by a night spent with our harem. It was the most enjoyment we have had in millennia," Ares voice was flat and humourless.

"Did you do it?" Daniel asked again, ignoring Ares' previous reply. 

"Why should our answer matter now?" 

"It might matter. Especially if we're stuck down here forever." 

"We will not be here forever. Roman and Misha will see to it." 

"Doesn't mean we'll survive. Especially if, what you said, about the sarcophagus is true." 

"It is why you must stay awake," Ares said. 

"Would you lie to a dying man?" 

"You will not die." 

"I will if we stay down here. And you're not going to put me in the sarcophagus." 

Ares sighed, sounding exhausted. "We did not kill your friends, but we are beginning to wish we had." 

Daniel stared above him, into the darkness. He willed for the rest of the cave to fall in and crush him where he lay. His mind was as weary as his body, his enthusiasm for everything about existence dripping away. 

"Do you believe us yet?" Ares sounded sceptical. 

Daniel almost laughed. He didn't know the answer to that question himself. Not any more In truth, he knew had many reasons to believe Ares, the topmost being that Ares had no need kill them. But at the same time, there was every reason that Ares had killed them. 

"Maybe," Daniel said. 

Ares raised an eyebrow. "We are honoured." 

"Think nothing of it," Daniel said mimicking Ares' sarcastic tone. "So, are you going to tell me what happened? With Maian."

"We did not see her for days. We spent our time in the mountain, trying to avoid Hera mostly, hiding in Aphrodite's chamber where she would sit with Dai'Narr and tease us for any reason. We spent some time looking for Herakles, but it seemed he was now avoiding us. Maian was not on our mind at all. She was like the Goa'uld in her blinding hate of a whole species for the deeds of a few. It angered us that where we were prepared to see and learn, she had taken one look at our eyes and assumed us evil. It did not sit well with us and we were content in the thought that if we did not see her again, it would only be a blessing." 

# *

He had avoided the temple and its gardens, his heart feeling soured after meeting that woman. But after days of roaming the darkness of the mountain, the allure of a blue sky was too much. Ares once again came out of the temple and let the beautiful surroundings momentarily calm his soul. He found a spot on the hill from where he could see the large palace at the base in its entirety. It was far enough from the temple for him to not have to see any of the servants that worked there, or any Goa'uld that were passing through. 

He lay on the hillside, his fingers linked behind his head and the warm rays of the sun gently touching his eyelids. It was a pleasant thought to spend eternity in this fashion. No family with expectations. No disgruntled slaves. Life would be spent tasting what it was to simply be. Until Ares felt the warmth of the sun disappear to be replaced by a cool shadow. He frowned and opened his eyes. There she was, the viper, cutting off his sunlight like a dark cloud as she stood over him, an insolent look in her eyes. Her lips were pouting as if she might speak or perhaps as though she could find no words to speak. Ares doubted the latter possibility. 

"I have been waiting your return," she spoke, surprising Ares with her melodic sounding voice. 

"Why?" Ares said looking up at sullenly. 

She looked away for a moment as if choosing her words carefully. "I am not all those things you said I am." 

Ares got to his feet and looked at her evenly. "Neither are we." 

She sighed, plainly irritated. "Yes. Perhaps that is so." 

"It is so." 

"Fine," she almost snapped. "Fine." 

Ares watched as she lapsed into silence, her features softening somewhat as she looked down at the grassy ground. Her demeanour was awkward without the anger and her face seemed more beautiful without rage contorting its features. 

"You said, you wanted to learn from me. That you wanted friendship," she said quietly, watching him closely for the reply. 

Ares nodded. "Yes. We did." 

"Why?" 

Ares frowned. "Why not?" 

The woman gave a short laugh, as though at herself. "Indeed. Why not?" 

They both stood in silence, exchanging looks sometimes and avoiding each others eyes the rest. She turned then and looked down the hill. "There is a path there, that leads to the river's edge. I sometimes go there to think. It's very beautiful. Perhaps you would like to see it. I have noticed you take much pleasure in nature. I will take you there if you wish." 

Ares raised his eyebrow. "You will not be afraid, alone with us?" 

She turned to look at him, a threatening spark in her eyes. "I told you before. I am not afraid of anyone." 

She gave him an even look and began to walk down the hill. Ares followed. It had been a longer walk than Ares expected and after a moment he couldn't help but think about whether she was leading him to a nice unknown spot from where he wouldn't find his way back. Perhaps a deep hole filled with flesh eating creatures. She didn't speak except to tell him to watch his step in places and walked on ahead, glancing back when he did trip. They had finally emerged from the forest to a rocky space on the river's edge. It wasn't wide from where they sat, but it was ferocious, running past and creating a white froth where it hit the rocky ridges in its journey down. 

She walked on ahead of Ares and across the rocks to sit on the furthest one, never tripping or slipping as if she knew all the places to step. Ares on the other hand got his foot caught between rocks countless times and slipped and fell twice, hitting his knee on a hard rock edge. He glared when she looked back and withheld a smug smile. Ares managed to join her at her side after a bit more stumbling. She was sat there with her legs drawn up and her hands resting one on top of the other, on her knees. Ares sat, letting one leg dangle off the edge of the rock and the other drawn up where he rested his arm. 

"It is a remarkable place," Ares said looking down into the river. 

"Who are you?" 

Ares raised his eyebrows at the abrupt question. "Who are you?" 

"I asked first," was the haughty reply. 

Ares stared at the stubborn woman. Then he gave a smile of defeat. "Ares." 

The woman's face seemed to take on a shadow of disappointment and she momentarily looked away as she nodded. "Yes, a celebration was held in your name. Son of Hera." 

"And you?" 

"Maian." 

"What does that mean?" 

Maian rolled her eyes. "It means, my name is Maian." 

Ares scowled. "Why are you so angry with us?" 

"I am not," came the defensive reply. 

"Then why are you angry with everything else?" 

Maian expelled a loud irritated breath. "Life makes people angry." 

Ares shook his head. "Life is beautiful." 

"Not for a slave." 

"You are like no slave I have seen. There are Goa'uld who are not allowed to speak as you do." Maian's lips became tightly clamped, her eyes lowered. Ares just knew she was holding some scathing remark back. "Say it." 

"There is nothing to say," Maian replied. 

"We are like no Goa'uld you have seen." 

Maian raised her eyebrows and replied haughtily. "That is not what I was going to say." 

"Of course," Ares snorted. 

Maian gave a sulky pout, followed by what appeared to be a disgusted curl of her top lip. "I find you most odd." 

"You are not alone," Ares said flatly. 

"I have seen Hera and Zeus. I imagined any offspring they would produce would be as arrogant and undesirable as them." 

Ares grinned. "You think we are desirable?" 

Maian curled her lip again. "I do not. The son of Hera, they announced, descends to Olympus from the heavens. And they handed out sweet meats at the temple to the slaves. They gave the workers one day without back breaking labour. This only made it more apparent that we are slaves. Hera must have been most pleased. I thought the son of Hera would be just as cold and evil as she." 

The words stung of course, but Ares let them wash over him and disintegrate into the cool breeze. "Yes. That is perhaps what she also thought." 

Maian watched Ares for a moment, as though confused by his reply. She looked away into the river, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide open, the long lashes curving outwards. Without her anger she looked different. Desirable. The anger in her seemed to twist her into viper. Poisonous and quick to bite. Ares decided he quite liked her the way she was now, lost in thought. Silent.

"Stop staring at me. Just because I am not screaming at you, it does not mean I am any different than what you thought I was yesterday or the day before," Maian said without removing her gaze from the river. 

Ares smiled and looked away. "On the contrary, we are not staring. We were in fact thinking of something else. How vain of you to assume that this universe orbits your person." 

Maian's mouth held back a smile. "So tell me, son of Hera, what is it that makes you so different?" 

Ares pondered the question. What made him different? The fact that he knew he was different for one. The fact that amongst humans he was the outsider. The fact that amongst the Goa'uld he felt even more of an outsider. The fact that he wanted to feel things the way humans did whereas the Goa'uld around him simply wanted to use human bodies and feel nothing. What wasn't there different about him? 

"You would not understand." 

"What is there to understand? You are a worm that lives inside a human and leeches off his life force. It is not a difficult concept to grasp." 

Ares glared at Maian. If there was one thing he did know, it was the fact that the state the Goa'uld existed in was not public knowledge. Slaves were not supposed to know these things and those who knew were in close service, the likes of Herakles and Dai'Narr.

"What else do you know?" 

"I know the host screams in your ears and you ignore him. This host of yours will spend his life as if looking out of a small box, unable to speak, unable to move and you simply ignore him." 

"No," Ares shook his head. "We hear nothing." 

"Liar." 

"We have no reason to lie to you." 

"The host is never silent. His thoughts are always there." 

"We have never heard him. We feel his presence, but we do not hear him. We have tried to speak with him, but cannot break through." 

Maian frowned. "Speak with him? What for?" 

"To know what he knows. To learn." 

"Once you are implanted into a host, his memories are instantly yours." 

“We have no memories beyond the day we were born. Even Hera's memory comes in flashes. There is nothing in this mind that has not come from perceiving this world from the moment we awoke." 

"What you say makes no sense. All Goa'uld have access to an inherited memory and a host memory. On maturing and implantation, those are the first two things you encounter." 

"How do you know all this?" Ares said with a scowl on his face. 

"That is none of your concern," Maian said. 

"Perhaps it is the reason you are allowed to be so... vocal." 

Maian looked at Ares, a bored expression on her face. "Perhaps it is." 

"Tell us, what do you think would happen if a symbiote was implanted before it had matured?" 

"What reason would there be for such idiocy? An immature symbiote would take longer to learn and process information. Being implanted early would alter its development and perhaps even cause dam-" Maian frowned at Ares. Ares looked away. Maian's eyes remained on him. "It would also mean that you would have to wait for the maturation process to complete before you could fully access the memories of your host and your... mother." 

Dejected, Ares sighed and closed his eyes. It seemed wherever he went he only met the bearers of bad news. Ares began to get up, but Maian grabbed his wrist. Ares looked at the long fingers wrapped around his wrist in a firm grip and then at Maian whose eyes were locked on his face. 

"Why?" Maian asked. 

"Why what?" Ares replied irritably. 

"Why would they implant you prematurely?" 

Ares pulled his wrist from Maian's grasp. "It is none of your concern." 

Ares jumped down from the rocks and began to walk back into the forest Moments later, Maian had caught up and walked quickly beside him to keep up. 

"So this is how you are different," Maian said breathlessly. "Of course. It makes sense. Your mind must be like a blank slate. The mind of a premature symbiote is pliable and weak. It is why you must be mature before implantation. I believe I have never heard of this having been done be-" 

Ares stopped and glared icily at Maian. "We are sure this is most exciting for you." 

Ares turned to go, but Maian held onto his arm, her face animated and bright. "But it is. I have never known a symbiote to be implanted prematurely. I have never seen a Goa'uld that speaks and behaves as you. You could almost be mistaken for a human. A somewhat dim-witted human, yes, but human nevertheless..."

Maian trailed off when she saw the Ares lips clamp tightly. Ares hand closed around Maian's and he pulled if from his arm and let it go. "First we thought you were simply ill mannered. But now it appears you are also mad." 

Maian shook her head. "To my knowledge, the Goa'uld have remained unchanged for as long as they have been taking human hosts. They do not wish to learn from their host. They take what they need. The Goa'uld do not approach angry women spouting their rage and tell them they want friendship, telling them that they want to learn. They only care for power. You are a Goa'uld that does not know these things. Your first lesson does not come from the memories of your host or your mother. It comes from what you see and what you hear. I could not place that look in your eyes, but it now it seems clear that you are simply... lost. You do not know who you are and that is the best thing that can happen to a Goa'uld." 

Ares started to laugh. Maian stepped back and watched him, a frown on her face. Ares' face was flushed when he stopped laughing, his eyes tearing up. "In the mountain, our mother scorns us because she feels we are weak, because we are not fit enough to be Goa'uld. In the depths of the mountain, the slaves look at us with contempt because we are Goa'uld. And in the dark of the night, we lay awake with a part of us craving the host memory and the memory of our mother, because we are Goa'uld, and that is what we do. And another part forgets that we are a being living inside another. It convinces us that we are human, when we are not. We are split down the middle. There is nobody that knows how we feel. So you will forgive us for not joining in your celebration at our uniqueness. Now, if you excuse us, we are leaving." 

Once again, Ares turned to leave, only to be stopped by Maian. Quick has lightning, she had her hand fisted in the front of Ares' jacket, eyes blazing defiantly up at him. Ares felt a small part of him flare in anger, a part he knew to be Goa'uld. A part that said if anyone else had displayed this kind of insolence, they would not live to see the end of the day. 

"I was born a slave," Maian yanked Ares' vest hard. "I was born a slave to slave parents. You think you suffer? You think your life is difficult?" 

"I have seen how the slaves live. They are cared for. They are provided with food, shelter and clothes. They are protected..." 

"You're a fool," Maian snapped, her fisted hand tugging on Ares' vest again. "The slaves down in the villages are not allowed to learn how to read or write. They're made to labour their whole lives so the Goa'uld may have lavish lives. You only see those few in that mountain of yours, or perhaps the temple. Those few that pander happily to the needs of their oppressors in return for a few concessions. You want to see the real slaves? You want to see what your kind have done? Tonight. After the midnight prayers are held, I will meet you by the steps of the temple. Come alone. I will show you the reality." 

Maian pushed Ares away and gave him a final cross look before turning on her heel and heading back up the path they had taken into the forest.

# *

The night was chilly with the occasional raindrops falling. Ares sat on the bottom step of the temple, having waited for longer than he found acceptable. The fires of the temple had dimmed and the last prayers had been sung for the day. All was quiet and everyone had retired to their beds. Except for Ares who sat in the cold waiting for Maian to make an appearance. Irritated, Ares got up and turned to climb the stairs. Something hitting the back of his head stopped him. He turned towards the direction from where the missile had been launched. All he saw were the bushes and trees that lead into the forest and to the right, the hillside descending into the dark, away from him.

Ares took a step to walk down the hill. This time something hit his ear. Ares rolled his eyes and changed his direction immediately towards the bushes. He shoved his hand amongst them blindly, intending to break the neck of whomever was hiding there. He found nothing, but a hand did close around his wrist and pulled him in. In the dark, Ares could clearly make out Maian, wrapped from head to foot in a black cloak. Ares opened his mouth to complain. 

"Shhhh!" She said putting a finger to her lips. "The night guard is heavy. I do not wish to be caught. If you are caught they will bow. If I am caught, I will be assigned to some reprehensible task no doubt." 

"Caught doing what?" Ares said with annoyance. 

Maian opened up her cloak and handed Ares an identical one. "Put this on. It will keep us hidden." 

Ares frowned at the folded up black cloak that had been shoved into his hands. "What do you intend to do?" 

"I intend to show you the truth. Unless you are happy to live knowing nothing." 

Ares nodded and wrapped himself up in the cloak. "Fine. Show me." 

Ares had no idea where Maian was leading him. She walked ahead swiftly, talking in hushed tones only to tell Ares when to avoid obstructions on the ground. Ares on the other hand tripped over stones and fallen branches when not getting his foot caught in animal burrows. His eyes could see everything in the dark, unfortunately they didn't allow him to anticipate things that seemed hidden only until he had tripped over them. Maian just hurried along ahead, telling him to stop making so much noise and never turning back to see Ares fall and hurriedly rise to follow her again.

Just as he felt the land had begun to even out, becoming harder and less filled with holes, Ares put his foot forward, stepped on some twigs that broke under his weight and let his foot plunge into another burrow. Ares fell to the ground and grunted. Maian turned to see him lying face down on the ground, the cloak wrapped around him. She hurried to his side and took his arm in her hands, pulling hard. Ares grunted and pulled away from her grasp. Rolling her eyes, she watched him slowly sit up and pull his foot free. He stood up and glared at Maian as she stared back crossly. Pulling the cloak from where it had snagged on a branch, Ares walked away from Maian.

Ares sat down on a log and rubbed his shin. "Are you doing this for your amusement?" 

"Only slightly, come. Let's go. We're close now." 

Ares sighed and got up, limping to where Maian stood. "Maybe you can walk slower so I can tread where you do." 

Maian was unable to hold her smile. "Fine." 

"Yes, laugh at our expense. Everyone else does," Ares muttered as Maian turned around. 

"I'm not laughing at you," Maian said walking on. "Well. Maybe slightly. But you'll find it has nothing to do with you. People falling down is generally considered humorous."

Ares frowned. "You humans are so strange." 

They walked in silence, Maian shushing Ares whenever he attempted to speak. The trip was becoming tiresome with the silence and the cold of the night and Ares was wondering whether the path Maian was leading him on went to the edge of a cliff. He ran up behind Maian and put his hand on her shoulder, his mouth opening in question, but before he could say anything, Maian spun around and shoved Ares against the nearest tree. 

Ares frowned. "What-" 

"Quiet!” Maian clamped her hand over his mouth. "I heard something." 

Ares stilled when he heard what sounding like boots crushing twigs and branches. Footsteps, slow and intentionally quiet. He stood pressed hard against the tree, Maian pressed up against him. Her hand even in the chill of night was warm against his mouth and her cloak and veil had fallen to her shoulders, letting him smell a soft fragrance from her hair. Ares found himself breathing in the sweet aroma, his body relaxing, the muscles losing their stiffness and allowing him to feel the curve of Maian's body. Maian had one of her hands on his chest, the palm flat against his quick beating heart, her head turned to the side as she listened carefully. 

It was strange to experience, the way his human host, without conscious effort, responded to the proximity of another body. It was as though his body suddenly had a fear of becoming weightless should she step away. He didn't want her to step away. All he knew was that he craved more of this, whatever this was. It was a little frightening to discover this part of human nature. This need to feel more than yourself. Ares looked down at Maian, realizing that at some point his hands had moved from his sides and were holding her close, palms flat against her back. He could feel her warmth from under the cloak, making his hands restless. 

The footsteps seemed to get fainter and Maian's body relaxed against his. She moved back slightly, her hand coming away from his mouth to lay on his chest with the other hand. Ares continued watching her as she turned her face, following the fading sounds. She stayed still as she listened. After a moment, Ares heard Maian sigh with relief and step back from him, her hands moving to rearrange her veil and cloak. Ares stayed leaning against the tree, watching Maian who stood oblivious to his gaze. He watched her for a long time. She seemed different after having felt her warmth, her softness. She was after all human. Another frail human being. Nowhere near as hard as the words she was muttering as she fixed her attire.

"I don't even know why we have to hide. One glow of your eyes and you would have them all kneel before you. Mind, I am surprised we haven't come across more guards patrolling these parts. Over confidence. It will be your species' undoing. That and all the stealing. Isn't there anything your people haven't stolen? Of course, when I say people, I mean it in the most loosest sense of the wor-" Maian stopped when she saw Ares silently looking at her, standing against the tree with his hands limply hanging by his side. "What?"

Ares shook his head. "Nothing." 

Maian's face took an a defensive look, her eyes wider, her eyebrows raised and her chin pushed out stubbornly. "What?"

"You are safe under our protection. No Jaffa would harm you." Maian stared at Ares, a resentful air about her. Ares smiled. "You do not wish to be seen with a Goa'uld." 

Maian's mouth took on a pout, her expression annoyed and she turned her back to him and started walking on. Ares followed. Maian stopped and turned around, not expecting Ares to be right behind her. Her mouth was open and about to say something, but she faltered on seeing Ares so close and instead just stared up at him. 

"Is something the matter?" Ares asked. 

Maian stared for a moment and then finally shook her head. "No. Come. We're close now." 

Ares let Maian turn around and hurry on ahead, following her from a safe distance. When they emerged from the blanket of the forest and into the bushy undergrowth, Ares could see why Maian had brought him there. The forest edge was high up on a rocky ridge from which Ares could see a gravel clearing lit up by fiery torches. On the far side of the clearing were cave entrances at the base of the hillside. Metal tracks were leading into the caves from behind large wooden barrels and on the opposite side of the clearing was an enclosure with a high stone wall and large wooden gates. The whole place was teeming with Jaffa soldiers. Ares watched as a pair of Jaffa walked behind six manacled men, prodding their skeletal frames with the head of their staff weapons. 

The men were taken into the glowing interior of one of the caves as another group was ushered out, their tunics dirty and their skin black where the dust of the mines had settled. They were led across the clearing to the enclosure where the gates were opened to let them in. Ares and Maian sat crouched behind the bushes from where they watched in silence. Though Ares eyes were directed at the scene below, he knew Maian was watching him closely. He could see her still cat-like eyes fixed on him from the corner of his vision. As his gaze remained fixed, Ares let his mind wander, his peripheral vision still trying to search Maian's face. She was cat-like. The way her mouth could look as though she was smiling even when she wasn't. The way she walked; an effortless and graceful glide. Haughty, stubborn and claws always out to scratch.

"What is this place?" Ares said as he watched more men being led to the cave opening. 

"Naquadah mines," Maian said quietly. 

And the knowledge came in a bright blinding flash that left Ares feeling as though he had been dropped from a great height and was now hurtling towards some place far down below. Ice blue light seemed to tear through his brain, blinding him momentarily as it lit up the darkest corners of his mind. Naquadah. The centre of the Goa'uld universe. He knew it ran through his veins because it was in the blood of his mother. It was in the blood of all Goa'uld. It was that thing that even now was making him stronger by each passing moment. It was their weapon. It was their chariot. And not least of all...

"The ring," Ares said as his head snapped about to look at Maian. 

She smiled knowingly. "So you know of it." 

Ares shook his head. "It came to us, just now. It is as if suddenly we knew and now it is as though we always knew. The ring, where is it? We must go to it." 

"I assume it is somewhere in that mountain." 

Ares closed his eyes and frowned as another blinding light tore through his skull. The stone circle coming to life noisily as the inner ring spun and locked. Like water bursting out of thin air with a frighteningly beautiful force before it settled flat, ripples and light dancing across the surface. 

Ares eyes snapped open to see Maian watching with a frown. "We must go to it." 

Maian snorted. "That is your blood talking. The naquadah in your veins draws you to the ring of the Ancients." 

She was right. Ares felt a strange restlessness under his skin. If he knew where the ring was, he probably would have run to it. "We have not been told of it yet." 

Maian shrugged. "Perhaps your family wants it where only they can see it. Gods forbid the slaves should ask questions or find out its existence. The ability to travel without effort is a power in itself. Yet they have not shared it with you." 

"You know about it." 

"I know many things." 

"What else do you know?" Ares asked quietly as he stared at her hard, piercing her eyes. 

Maian held his gaze defiantly. "I'm not afraid of you." 

Ares nodded. "Why not?" 

Maian looked over at the clearing. "One question at a time. Today's question, why hate the Goa'uld? The answer? It is before you if you wish to see it." 

Ares looked back at the enclosure and then stood up. "We will return shortly. Try not to get captured as we cannot help you if we do not know who you are since you are a woman that does not keep the company of Goa'uld." 

Maian stared blankly. "I hope they fire first and ask your name later." 

Ares left her in the bushes and strode confidently across the clearing, the gravel noisily crunching under each step. He was unnoticed at first as he moved out of the shadows, hidden in his black cloak, but then someone shouted in the distance. 

"You!" A voice behind Ares shouted. Ares stopped and turned to see the Jaffa soldier that had called him now headed in his direction. 

"What is your business here?" The Jaffa was looking Ares up and down. 

Ares looked at the enclosure. "We wish to go inside," Ares said using his host voice as ever. 

The Jaffa frowned at Ares, visibly confused and annoyed, "Who are you?" 

"Ares." 

The Jaffa became much more angered. "You think me a fool? You dare to masquerade as a god?"

"No. We are he." The Jaffa's thin lips clamped tight in anger as if Ares had only turned up to mock him. It made Ares wonder what kind of life these men were living to become so easily enraged. Ares turned his back on the guard and resuming on the path towards the enclosure, telling him, "We have no quarrel with you." 

Ares heard the quick footsteps across the gravel from behind. As he turned towards the sounds he saw the Jaffa bring up his staff weapon to strike Ares in the face. His cheek bore the brunt of the attack and Ares was knocked from his feet to the ground. The Jaffa glared down at Ares. Ares ignored the throb of pain that spread through his face and stood up slowly under the watchful eye of his attacker. It was when Ares took a step forward that the Jaffa went to attack again. This time Ares grabbed the staff mid attack and twisted it out of the Jaffa's grasp. His attack was swift, the first target the stomach, then around the back to the head and finally down to sweep his legs from under him. The Jaffa fell to the ground in a daze and Ares brought the weapon to his temple, charging it, ready to fire.

Ares stood breathing hard as the blood trickled down his cheek from his own wound, the staff gripped in his hands. He was close to killing the man and he could feel the urge coursing through him so strong. He wanted to do it. The anger had erupted sudden and vicious as though it had ridden the other memories in secrecy, just waiting to kindle the Goa'uld fire that lay dormant until now. It was a frightening moment. 

"My lord!" A voice shouted out somewhere behind Ares. 

Ares heard the approaching footsteps, but remained with his eyes locked on the angry gaze of the Jaffa on the ground. 

"My lord." A second Jaffa ran in front of Ares and bowed. "Forgiveness, my lord. Some of the guard have not seen you yet. I will have him punished immediately for his insolence." 

Ares noted the change in the fallen man's demeanour. The anger and arrogance was replaced by fear and Ares felt his grip loosen on the staff. Ares threw the weapon aside and looked at the second guard. "There will be no need for that." 

Ares turned around and saw that virtually all the Jaffa on patrol were staring at him along with slaves that were headed towards the mines. On seeing that Ares was looking at them all, every Jaffa fell to his knees, some after they had shoved the slaves to the ground first. Ares ignored them and swiftly walked towards the enclosure gates. The guards in front of the gate got to their feet and gave Ares a sharp bow of the head. 

"Open it," Ares ordered. 

Ares was aware that many eyes were watching him as he waited for the giant doors to be opened. He didn't care. He just wanted to see what was inside and leave. The place had already begun to grate on his nerves. Then he stepped inside and saw exactly why Maian hated the Goa'uld so much. 

# *

"What did you see?" Daniel said. 

"An enclosure, large, but without space. No light. Not even from the moon. The smell of sweat and filth. Sounds. Coughing, the laboured breath of someone close by. Perhaps a groan emanating from someone's nightmares. As our eyes began to see the shapes in the dark better we saw rows of low bedding on which slept the slaves who worked in the mines. Thin, disintegrating visions of death, their ribs visible when they breathed, as if they would break through from under the thin skin covering them. Faces with sunken cheeks and hollow eyes. The faces of dead men. We ran from there. We wanted to be back in the mountain where everything was beautiful. Where everyone was beautiful. Where we could be rid of the stench." 

"The Goa'uld still have mines. They still treat people like that. You have slaves," Daniel said. 

"Not like them. Never like them," Ares said resenting how he was still haunted by those memories. 

"I guess Maian was pleased with your reaction." 

"She found us sitting there on our knees in the forest, our hands clutching at the dirt as we tried to forget what we had seen, standing there watching us. We expected that when would look up at her we would see a satisfied malicious smile on her face. But instead, she was blank. 

'Those men are from the surrounding villages,' she told us calmly. 'They were taken by the Olympians, every last man. Go to the villages and you will see only women and children. And when those young boys are old enough to break rocks, they will be taken to the mines too. The slaves in the mountain do not complain because in comparison they live like gods. But ask those men in the mines if they love their gods.' How she must have hated us." 

"Not without reason." 

"We did not wrong those men." 

"No. Not those men." Ares didn't respond. "You know, I think I actually heard you rolling your eyes this time." 

Ares raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Daniel. "We told her we wished to return to the mountain and she led us out of the forest. We did not speak the whole way back. When we emerged from the forest it was near the enclosure where Maian lived." 

Maian turned to Ares. "Come. Let me show you one more thing before you go back to the comfort and beauty of your home." 

Ares didn't move. Maian held out her hand. "Come. I promise, after this, no more ugly truth." 

Ares took her hand and let her lead him towards a hut at the far end of the enclosure. The inside was gently glowing. There was no sound from within and it disturbed Ares for a moment. He wondered if this was another grave of the living dead. Maian stepped inside and with his heart hammering loudly in his ears, Ares followed. 

The hut was warm and smelled like the spices burnt in the temple, sharp and giddying. On a wooden rope strung bed lay a child under layers of blankets, fast asleep. She couldn't have been very old. Perhaps three or four years. Her hair was straight and long and her face round and fair. Next to the bed sat a women, dressed much like Maian with the exception of a veil. Her hair was straight and long like the child's and her eyes dark and tired. She sat watching the child, her body still and rigid in its state. 

"Phyia," Maian said softly. "Phyia?"

The woman's head snapped around to see Maian, her eyes widening in surprise. "Maian."

She was about to say something else when her eyes settled on Ares. She frowned and stared at him. Looking confused she turned to Maian in question. 

"Tell her who you are," Maian said without looking at Ares. He turned to look at Maian. She then turned her head slowly to look Ares in the eyes. "No. Show her who you are." 

"No," Ares said, suddenly frightened by something dark he could see in Maian's eyes. 

"Show her _what_ you are," Maian said. "If you really seek truth, tell her. I challenge you." 

Ares bristled at the challenge and the cold in Maian's tone. Looking at Phyia, Ares took a deep breath and watched her face become shocked as she saw the glow of his eyes. 

"We are Ares. Son of Zeus and Hera." 

Phyia stood from the wooden stool and stepped towards Ares in shock. Her eyes filled with tears and her brow creased making her face collapse into a contortion of misery. Ares waited for her to strike him, but she didn't. She fell at his feet and sobbed. 

Maian looked at Ares, tears in her eyes, an angry look on her face. "They adore you. Even with nothing they adore you." 

Ares sprang away from the woman at his feet and took her by the arms, pulling her to her feet. "No. You must not." 

Phyia was sobbing as Ares held her up, unsure of what to do. The woman was consumed by such utter misery. She sobbed as she took Ares' hand and kissed it, pulling him towards the bed. "This is Illya, you will bless her, will you not? Please, my lord. Bless my child, I beg of you." 

Ares looked at Maian, whose eyes had turned pink. "She wants you to bless the child. Place your hand on her head." 

Ares looked down at the sleeping child who was unaware of the commotion as Phyia took his hand and guided it to the girl's head. Ares placed his hand on her head and kept it there for a moment before stroking the soft hair and pulling away. Looking at Phyia he saw a marked change. Her eyes were bright, the tears still flowing, but her face animated with a smile. She took Ares hand and kissed it several times. 

"I knew my prayers would not go to waste. I knew the gods would hear me. I knew someone would come. I told you, Maian, my faith would not fail me. No one will take my child from me." Phyia went back to the bedside of Illya and sat on her knees, her hands gripping the wooden frame of the bed. "She will not die. My god has blessed her with this own hands." 

“Yes, he has,” Maian said.

Phyia looked at Ares and smiled. "You have given a mother new life, my lord. May you reign for as long as the stars burn." 

Ares breath caught in his chest and he turned slowly to look at Maian. She wouldn't look at him. She stared ahead, silent and still. When Ares didn't remove his gaze from her, she looked to the ground. Ares backed out of the hut, the feeling of Illya's soft hair still lingering on the tips of his fingers. He began to walk away, wanting to leave these accursed people behind. But it wasn't to be because he could hear Maian run out behind him. 

He grabbed his arm from behind before pulling him back to face her. "What are you running from?" 

Ares pulled away and glared angrily at Maian. "You speak of the Goa'uld robbing humans of their lives and yet you stand there without an ounce of humanity. You have made us into a monster. If that child dies from whatever it is that burns her under her skin and makes her mother weep, you have delivered the second blow to that woman." 

"Then save her!" Maian snapped. "Save the child. You're a god. Save her." 

"We are not a god! We have never proclaimed to be one! We cannot save that child. We felt the fever raging within her. She _will_ die." 

"Your kind are not worthy of the prayers said in your name," Maian spat.

Ares' hand shot out before he even had a chance to think and wrapped itself around Maian's neck. "When her child dies, for she will die, she will have neither child, nor hope. You have destroyed her faith. You are no better than the Goa'uld." 

Ares pushed Maian away hard and she fell back on the ground. He took off the cloak he had been wearing and threw it on the ground as he walked away towards the temple and his home, a place which for the time being made more sense than everything else.


	8. And War

The thought of lying awake in his chambers was unbearable and he found himself in the temple of Zeus, the great fire burning ferociously and casting dark shadows on the walls. The torches were glowing dimly and the temple was empty of sound and people. Ares sank to his knees and let his head fall back with a sigh, eyes closing. He saw the woman's face again, tearful and filled with gratitude. She would curse him on her child's deathbed. Ares' head fell forward and hung low, his chin almost touching his chest. Ares felt a presence near, but he didn't move. Mostly he didn't care. He just wanted to stay where he sat in the silence. 

Ares felt a hand gently placing itself on his shoulder. "Such melancholy, Ares?" 

Ares looked up at Aphrodite, wearing a sky blue dress tied at the waist by a gold belt and pins at the shoulders. Her hair was tied up at the back of her head from where it fell in short ringlets. Smiling down at him, the fiery glow of the room made her seem like an ethereal being. Ares covered the hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tight, letting his head hang low again. Aphrodite pulled her hand away to embrace Ares, letting him hold her tight around the waist as he pressed his cheek to her stomach. She stroked his hair for a while before pulling him up in her arms.

"Come," she said gently as she pulled him to his feet. 

Taking him by the hand, Aphrodite pulled Ares towards the steps that led to the fire and sat him down. She held his hand in hers and looked at him. "What pains you so?" 

Ares shook his head, looking away from her. "There is no happy soul here. Not the gods. Even the air is melancholy." 

"You must learn to move away from the feelings these human bodies bestow on you." 

"We feel so much. It will not stop." Ares looked up at Aphrodite with stinging eyes. "We will go to Athene. We will fight Prometheus at her side. It is this place. We do not wish to stay here any longer." 

Aphrodite shook her head. "No. It is not time for you to join the fight yet. You are still young. You should not even have a host yet. Be patient. The time will come and I am sure Athene will ask Zeus herself that you should join her." 

Ares pulled his hand from Aphrodite. "If we wait for our maturation to complete we will become insane." 

Aphrodite frowned, her head slightly tilting to the side as she observed Ares. "Tell me, what has you so troubled?" 

The face of the sleeping child flashed into his mind and Ares recalled the heat from her fevered body rising up off of her. She was going to die and her mother was now convinced her child had been saved. She truly believed a god had saved her. 

"We are not gods," Ares murmured. 

Aphrodite's expression seemed to become more serious. "We are worshipped. We have great power and we live through and witness many ages. We have the memory of generations. Immortality is within our grasp. What else is a god?" 

"A child is dying and her mother thinks that by touching her we have cured her illness. The child will die and the mother's faith will prove empty," Ares said with frustration. "We are not... _gods_. We are not even fortunate enough to be humans." 

They sat quiet for a while, Aphrodite watching him, Ares trapped in his own misery. Then the thought occurred to him. "The sarcophagus. The sarcophagus will cure her." 

Ares was up on his feet and ready to leave, but Aphrodite grabbed his hand and stopped him. Getting up she faced him. "Only Zeus and Hera know where it is kept and they will never allow anything that is not Goa'uld to step anywhere near it. They do not have this empathy you have for humans." 

"Zeus,” Ares said thoughtfully, “he will hear us." 

"He will not. He on occasion shows sentiment for his offspring, but he will never see humans as anything more than lower beings. He will be most angered if you go to him about this. I would not even consider asking Hera." 

After a few moments of silence he spoke with great restraint. "We can save the child." 

Aphrodite shook her head slowly. "You cannot please everyone, Ares... come, let us leave this place. Even the air here carries whispers to the ears of Hera and Zeus." 

Aphrodite linked her arm through Ares' and led him away from the temple and to her own chamber. She sat Ares on the couch and disappeared behind the drapes. He watched her return with a small wooden box and sit down beside him. Opening it she took out a healing device and slipped it on. It was only then Ares remembered the wound on his cheek that had been inflicted by the Jaffa outside the mines. Aphrodite quietly circled the device over the wound as Ares watched her. 

“You do not wish to know how we were wounded?" 

"No." Aphrodite smiled and shook her head. She gently turned his face slightly away from her. 

"Do you know of the mines, Aphrodite?" 

"Yes," Aphrodite said calmly. 

"Have you seen the slaves?" 

"No. But I know of them." 

"They seem inhuman." 

"You saw them?" 

"Yes." 

"You should not have gone to see them, Ares. They are not our concern." 

"You should see what we have done to them." 

"In the game of survival, there will always be victims. There is a price to be paid for progress. For us to continue living and progressing, those humans must be sacrificed. It is not right. It is life."

Ares turned to look at Aphrodite, pushing the device from his face. "You? You are saying this? They are dying because of us." 

"It is our way. Whatever we touch, wilts and dies. We suck the life from it so we may live." She got up and removed the device from her hand and held it out to Ares. "Dai'narr will be arriving soon. You keep this. You may need it some time. It is not hard to use." 

“But-”

"I don't want to know what you do with it. I only hope it may result in the removal of the misery from your face. It is so damned tiresome," she said with a smile. Ares opened his mouth to speak, but Aphrodite held her hand up. "Now go. Hephaistos does not like you keeping so much company with me. Jealous fool."

Ares got up from the couch and stared at the hand device and then Aphrodite. He stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. Pulling away, he smiled at her. Aphrodite smiled back mischievously. "By the gods, why could you not have been born before Hephaistos? Surely Zeus will have you go to that battle-axe Athene. Mark my words. She won't make you as happy as I would have. Now go. You are boring me endlessly." 

Ares nodded and held on tight to the hand device as he hurried from Aphrodite's chamber. He moved swiftly through the shadows until he reached the temple. Outside, the rain fell hard. Ares ran towards the enclosure praying to the creator that he was in time to make a difference. He was half away across the yard when he realized Maian was sitting outside on the steps of her hut. He stopped and looked at her as she stared back looking confused. Ares ran to Phyia's hut. 

The scene hadn't changed. The child was still asleep, probably unconscious and Phyia sat at her bedside. This time she noticed Ares come in and instantly stood up. "My lord?"

Ares gave her a nod and went to the bed. Sitting down on the edge he slipped the device on to his hand and hoped it would work. He held his hand out and closed his eyes, knowing that Phyia was watching in fear behind him. He didn't know how to use it, but he was relying on his memory to force the connection. Just like he suddenly knew what naquadah was and what the ring of the Ancients was. He knew it would come to him. He knew the device would recognize the naquadah that was coursing through his veins. He knew there would be transference of energy and thought. All he would have to do would be to think the child well. 

Ares only realized the device was working when he heard Phyia gasp. He opened his eyes and saw the glow that was emanating from his palm and over the child. Ares felt a surge of well being at the success and the light seemed to brighten as though his own emotion somehow powered it further. Ares moved his hand over Illya until she began to stir. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked at Ares with confusion. Phyia was by the girl's side in a second. 

"Illya? Illya!" Phyia said, tightly embracing the girl as she sat up. 

Ares got up from the bed and moved back, a strange heat welling up in his body now that the device had stopped. Phyia was laughing and hugging the indifferent child. Holding the girl to her, Phyia got up and stood in front of Ares, her whole face laughing and brilliant. 

She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes brimming with gratitude. "I am forever in your debt. I will praise your name even on my deathbed. They all told me she would die, but I said no. I said my prayers would be heard." 

Ares turned around without acknowledging Phyia. He was done. Now he just wanted to leave. He had done a good thing for her and she had declared herself in his debt. He felt there was nothing to learn from it. He just wanted to be away from all this suffering and confusion. He stepped out of the hut and in front of Maian. He wanted to say something to her. Something hurtful that would cut her open and make her bleed. He wanted to hurt her so deeply it scared him. She said nothing. She just looked him in the eyes, her own glassy and pink. Ares stepped around her and she looked away. The only sound that could be heard was of Phyia's laughter.

# *

"Why did you save her?" 

"We were not born a monster. The desire to destroy is not necessarily natural to the Goa'uld." 

"Let me guess. It's an acquired taste," Daniel said flatly. 

"It is the product of circumstance." 

"That doesn't absolve you of anything." 

"We do not need you tell us that," Ares said. 

"You might not have noticed, but you've come a long way, from feeling guilt over something that wasn't your fault to screwing with people's lives." 

"We are Goa'uld. This was always our destiny." 

"I like the old Ares." 

# *

Ares had been lying on the flat plane of a large rock that overhung the river. One leg was dangling off the side and the other was drawn up, his hands linked behind his head and his eyes fixed on the bright blue sky. The last few weeks had gone by without incident. Zeus and Hephaistos had joined Athene once again, declining Ares' offer to go with them, especially since on questioning, Ares had no answer for why he had been looking around the mines. Hera was as ever consulting with oracles and astrologers or organizing prayers. Aphrodite was busy inspecting materials and jewels to adorn herself. Herakles went about his duties around the mountain, turning up now and then to enquire after Ares. For the most it seemed everyone had forgotten him and it seemed to restore the calm within Ares. He spent his time outside where he could breath and feel the air on his skin, by the river where he could hear it rush towards wherever it went. 

Until one day, a shuffle of clothing. The sound of someone sitting down close by. Ares closed his eyes hearing a breath, followed by unsure silence. And then: 

"The legend is that this river was created by the tears of the goddess Ansoo. They say, when she heard her consort Rhu had sacrificed himself to stop the mouth of evil from devouring this world, she wept so loud the sound tore open the clouds and made it rain for days. As the mouth to the netherworld was closed, Rhu fell dismembered from the sky and his body formed the mountains and planes of this land. Look you souls, saved from the fires of the damned, how Rhu does fall and become the earth and Ansoo weeps and creates the rivers. Now they are one as they lie together forever. None shall split them asunder and none shall break their everlasting embrace." 

Ares opened his eyes as Maian finished the story. "Do you believe this story?" 

"No. But that doesn't matter." 

"A lie does not matter? To _you_? That is hard to believe." 

"There are many stories of old gods who created the universe and did great deeds. They are not for believing. They are valuable for their meanings. The meaning is always greater than the story. Ansoo is not to be looked upon as a goddess, but as one whose love transcends all earthly boundaries. Even her tears had strength." 

"So lies are acceptable if they hold greater meaning," Ares said.

"It depends on the purity of the lie. If the lie is being told to oppress and hurt, it is wrong. If the lie is told to give strength to broken hearts, it is not a lie. It is like medicine to the sick." 

Ares sighed and closed his eyes again. There was a long moment of silence. "Your riddles make our head hurt." 

"Somewhere in my mind... I thought if I hurt you, I was hurting all the Goa'uld. I was not even thinking of Phyia or Illya. I wanted to show you the ugliness of the Goa'uld and I wanted you to hate yourself. It seems I refused to accept that you are indeed, not like the others. In trying to show you how evil your kind are, I only saw how corrupted my own soul has become. It seems I cannot see past my own anger."

Ares remained silent, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. He had given up trying to solve the riddles of humans and Goa'uld alike for now. He just wanted some peace. 

"You said you were seeking friendship because perhaps I could teach you something. It seems that idea is fruitless. But perhaps I can learn something from you. If there is one Goa'uld that can change this world, it is you. That much I am sure of." 

Ares started to laugh and turned his head to look at Maian who sat on the next large rock, facing Ares with her legs drawn up in front of her. "Change this world? Amongst our kind, we are not even as important as the animals. They look at us as an annoyance. Our own mother sees us as an aberration. It is what we have been trying to show you. We are no god. We are barely Goa'uld."

"I have never seen Goa'uld laugh," Maian said absently. "You have not matured yet. It is allowing you to grow as a being and not the product of generation upon generation of Goa'uld memory. You must use this time to your advantage." 

Ares stared hard at Maian. "How is it you know all this? We can see no plausible reason why you would know this." 

Maian shook her head as an indicator that she would ignore the question. "Have you spoken with your host yet? Found his memories?" 

"No. We have not tried. Stop asking questions. You have asked enough. Where is your family? Why is there no one stopping you from annoying those who simply wish to be left alone in peace?"

Maian rolled her eyes. "I have no family. And I don't need one." 

"So you are alone?" 

"Yes." 

Ares turned his attention to the sky again. "We are alone." 

"You have family." 

"Yes. We still feel alone. Is that human or Goa'uld?" 

Maian shrugged. "I suppose anyone can feel alone." 

"Do you feel alone?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Those men in the mines. They looked as though they do not feel at all," Ares said quietly as he watched a large white cloud float by. 

“The human soul is as fragile as it is strong." 

Ares reached both his hands out above him and looked at the way the light shone through his fingers making his hands look liked shadows under the sky. 

"And none shall break their everlasting embrace," he murmured quietly. Ares turned his head to Maian, his hands falling by his sides. She was staring at him with an utterly confused frown. "What?" 

“You are so very strange," Maian said quietly. 

Ares attention returned to the sailing clouds. "So we are told." 

They sat in silence for a while, Ares becoming increasingly entranced by the clouds. He almost sat up in shock when he realized he could see shapes and familiar images. Faces and objects. He knew that Goa'uld eyes would never see these things. These human eyes were like miracles. So many colours. So much depth. 

"Do you know what kel'no'reem is?" Maian asked, a cautious tone in her voice. 

Ares watched a cloud that looked like two women dancing float by. "A form of meditation practised by the Jaffa so their symbiotes may fight disease and heal the body. Why? Are you going to tell us how its function is related to Goa'uld methods of oppression? There is no need. We already see the price Jaffa have to pay for their long healthy lives." 

When Maian didn't speak, Ares turned his head and was surprised to see the smile lingering on her lips. "You do not think much of me, do you?" 

"Considering you see us as lower than excrement, is it something that surprises you?" Ares said flatly. 

"Not when you put it that way," Maian said scratching her nail on the rock she was sat on. 

Ares watched Maian as she sat there avoiding his eyes now, her body not as stiff as usual. Bonelessly hunched over, her head hanging as she looked at her fingernail scratching back and forth on the rock. 

"If it means anything, we still think more of you than we do of our own kind," Ares said quietly.

She looked up, shocked. Her hand stilled and rested, palm flat against the rock. She shook her head and smiled as if trying to figure something out. She averted his eyes then. "If it means anything, you are too... someone like you... the Goa'uld..." 

Ares started to laugh as Maian struggled to compliment him. She looked at him with embarrassment, then she smiled. A real smile. One that lit her eyes and gave life to her face. Ares turned back to the clouds and kept laughing. 

# *

"I take it you saw her again after that," Daniel said. 

"As often as time allowed. We always met by the river or walked through the forest. If anyone had seen us in the open there would have been questions. Maian told us stories and legends of the land. Of a people that lived before the Goa'uld arrived. She told us the people were enslaved, some taken from the planet as slaves elsewhere. And when she would see our face wane as we listened to what our species had done, her tone would become gentle and she would remind us that we had not done those things. She was so different from that woman who had wanted to hurt us simply because she hurt." 

# *

Ares watched with hawk like eyes and breathed deeply. This time victory would be his. He would outwit his opponent. He struck. Maian withdrew her hands just as his hands came down. He caught empty air. Frustrated, Ares punched the ground next to him where he sat as Maian broke out into peals of laughter. Ares glared at Maian as her face turned red from the laughter. They had been sitting by the river all morning, talking about every and anything. Maian had then introduced a game where Ares had to strike her upturned hands and she had to withdraw before he could strike. It seemed easy enough, yet Ares had yet to win. He couldn't understand how she could anticipate his move whereas his Goa'uld senses could pick up the slightest of movements before it had even happened. 

Maian stopped laughing, a smirk still lingering on her lips. "Enough?" 

"Yes. It is very tiresome," Ares said sullenly. 

Maian laughed out as Ares shot her an irritated look. "Oh dear. Lord Ares is angry. Fine, why don't you put your hands out and this time I'll try and strike you." 

Ares sighed. "This game is no longer interesting." 

"Well, if you're afraid..." 

Ares instantly held his hands out making Maian smile in victory. He watched her closely as she brought her hands down. He moved his hands just briefly feeling her fingertips touch his. He held his hands out again. She brought her hands down, but he moved his quicker, this time only feeling a small draft of air. Ares held his hands out again and Maian held hers high above Ares' palms. They held each other’s gazes for a long moment, faces hard and expressionless. Maian's hands struck hard on Ares', the sound cutting through the quiet surroundings. Ares grabbed Maian's hands before she could bring them back up. They both sat facing each other, Ares holding Maian's hands in his. Maian's eyes seemed to widen slightly. Ares held on tight and watched her, the way her lips parted but never spoke, the way her eyes suddenly averted his gaze and the way her body had stiffened. 

"You can let go now," she said quietly. 

"Why?" 

Maian tugged on her hands. "Because I don't know what this is." 

"No," Ares said with a smile. 

"Let go." 

Ares shook his head. "This is our game." 

"It's a ridiculous game." 

"Perhaps you are not very good." 

Maian stopped tugging and stared at Ares. "Why are you holding my hands?" 

Ares smiled. "We wanted to see how it would feel." 

"Amongst my people, when you join hands with someone, like this, you make promises to never let go," Maian said with utmost seriousness. 

Ares looked down at the hands in his grasp that were turning red from the tight hold. "That will make it harder for us to release you then." 

Maian's eyes narrowed. Ares let go of one hand and brought the other one up slowly under Maian's watchful gaze. He brought her hand to his lips and briefly looked across at Maian before laying a gentle kiss on her palm. Then he let go. They sat in silence as Maian looked down at her palm, this time under Ares' gaze.

"Should we not have done that?" Ares asked. 

"I don't know." 

"Do you wish we had not?" 

"I won't answer that." Ares smiled. Maian looked up at Ares, a thoughtful look on her face. "How go your attempts to speak with your host?" 

Ares shook his head. "It will happen of its own accord. We have stopped trying." 

"I can help you..." 

"Stop," Ares said holding his hand up. "Whenever you attempt to enlighten us, we are introduced to a new misery. Do you not prefer the manner in which we spend our time together? Do you wish to return to anger and mistrust?" 

"The manner in which we spend our time is like that of foolish children who pretend to be their elders. You have been gifted with the opportunity to use your maturation unlike any other Goa'uld. You learn by seeing, hearing and touching, not like those symbiotes that grow like containers of Goa'uld memories that burst open at the moment of implantation. Take this time to decide what you feel about the things you see before your Goa'uld memories tells you to hate everything. You are a gift to those oppressed under Goa'uld rule. You can change the fate of millions." 

Ares frowned. "We do not have the same belief. In the household of the Olympians, we are simply just another. We do not have the power needed to set change in motion, Maian. We simply exist. Sometimes, we do not even exist." 

Maian smiled, a spark of fire in her eyes as she moved on to her knees in front of Ares. Ares looked up at Maian as her hands came to frame his face. "Ares, the god of peace, that is how you will be known. Tell yourself you will do this. Tell yourself you want this." 

Ares covered one of Maian's hands with one of his own. "We are sure you could make us believe we can do anything." 

Maian leaned down close, her lips almost touching Ares', her eyes boring into his. "When the Jaffa kel'no'reem, they shed all thought until the symbiote can find them and cure the illnesses of the body. You can do the same. Shed all your thoughts and travel within yourself to a place where you hear nothing and then call him. Ask him to speak with you. Let him know you ask him, not command him. Whatever thoughts come in front of you on the path, break through them like a stone through glass. When you become lost, he will find you." 

Ares was staring into Maian's eyes which had gone from fire to ice in seconds. He held her hand tight against his cheek. "You frighten us sometimes." 

"I frighten myself sometimes." Maian brought her hand over Ares' eyes. "Go. Speak with him."

Maian's hands came away from Ares' eyes and grasp and he saw her watching him, searching him. Ares closed his eyes. Instantly the task felt tiresome and redundant. All Ares could think of was how Maian's hands had felt on his skin. The way something dangerous seemed to simmer under her skin. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to kiss her mouth instead of her hand. He wondered how soft her lips were. He wondered how her hair flowed under the veil she always wore. 

Ares shook the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on trying to achieve some state of nothingness. Still it was too hard with the sound of the river behind him, the sound of the breeze in the trees and the birds above. The sound of scurrying creatures in the forest. And amongst all this was also the sound of Maian's heart. It beat strong and defiant, like a war drum leading a march. He heard nothing else from Maian, just the beat of her heart, but he could feel her eyes on his face, her gaze trying to read his mind. 

Shaking off all thought was easy in theory. In reality, every little noise prompted a thousand new thoughts in Ares' mind. Nothingness was an evil void that Ares wanted no part of. It was the limbless abyss from which he had come. It was a floating hell without limbs, touch, sight, sound or emotion. It was living without being alive. That nothingness was easy to remember. It was something that appeared in Ares' sleep on occasion, waking him with a start. 

Against his will, Ares found himself floating in the murky depths of a grey cloud where he saw nothing. All he could think of was the numbing emptiness of the cloud that surrounded him. It was a split second in which Ares called out and saw a barrage of images that seemed to accost him out of nowhere. Images and voices. There was someone inside the cloud. He was hiding, afraid. Ares reached out and touched him. Ares eyes snapped open as he gasped. 

"What happened?" Maian asked. Ares looked at Maian with a frown. "Well? Seeing how long it took, it must be something of worth." 

"It took only a moment," Ares mumbled. 

"You have been motionless for a while." Ares' frown deepened. He could have sworn he had only just shut his eyes. Ares shook his head and got to his feet. Maian followed. "Are you going to tell me? What's wrong?" 

"Everything," Ares said as he walked off. 

Maian stayed back confused. "What? Where are you going?" 

"There is someone we must speak to," Ares shouted back. 

"Who? Ares!" 

# *

"Herakles." The sound echoed in the exercise chamber when Ares spoke the name. Herakles stood in the middle of the red mat, expertly handling a staff from hand to hand and about his body. He stopped when Ares' voice broke the silence of the room. Ares watched the profile of Herakles' face come into view, his back still turned. "Why did you not say something?"

Herakles turned around, his face unreadable. "To what end?" 

"You know why we are here," Ares said, not surprised that Herakles hadn't been confused by the question. 

"The paleness of your complexion speaks many words. You are being haunted." 

"We have wronged you deeply." 

"You have not. It is the nature of being born into servitude." 

"How can you say this? Does it not pain you that he is being used as a vessel for another?" 

Herakles smiled, but it was so forced that the cracks were like gaping holes. His eyes had a wet sheen to them, making his face seem frightening somehow. Almost unreal. "A vessel for a god. Is that not a great honour?" 

"You know we are not gods. There is nothing godly about us." 

Herakles face lost the smile and became blank. "Your words speak of madness. The Goa'uld despise madness. They will lock you away where no one will find you if they hear you saying such things. There is a pool hidden away within this mountain, where they keep all the mad ones." 

Ares felt his eyes stinging and his stomach knotting up, the whispers of the host spreading through his body like a disease that was eating him from the inside. "And Zeus? His host... does it not hurt you that your father is also host to the Goa'uld? Why does your blood not boil?" 

Herakles smiled once again, a strange amusement in his eyes. "The man who Zeus chose to be his host was a great warrior. Now he is seen as a god. My mother was fortunate that a god desired her. Areja... my brother, your host, and I grew up here in this mountain. Zeus provided for us. Even when mother died. She was never seen as a consort or a queen, but she was made head of the slave household. A position of power in itself. There were many happy moments. But it seems with your birth, Hera's resentment of Areja and myself grew. She accused Zeus of a great many things in the senate. She said he cared more for human slaves than his own consort. 

He vowed that none other had power over him except Hera. She wanted proof. He told Hera to ask him for anything she wished and she asked that Areja be given to her as one of the host choices for her offspring. Zeus knew that Areja had a fierce loyalty for him. A true love that a son possesses for his father. He knew that if by chance you should choose him as your host, perhaps some of that loyalty would be ingrained in you. The choice was yours, but both Hera and Zeus wanted for you to choose Areja. Hera thought it would hurt Zeus. She forgets he is ever the tactician. As for us. We are slaves and do as we are told. We know no other life. There is nothing to object to." 

All the while Herakles was talking, a flawless smile had remained on his face along with an emotionless tone of voice. Ares on the other hand suddenly felt as if his body was crumbling. It was fast becoming apparent what it mean to be a Goa'uld. The worst of all evils. Ares shook his head and moved backwards, the room beginning to suffocate him. 

Herakles stepped forward, watching with curiosity. "Are you unwell?" 

Ares kept shaking his head, Areja chattering away in his ears. "You are all mad."

Herakles walked closer and reached out. "I think I should call someone. You seem disturbed by something." 

As Herakles reached Ares, Ares gave him a hard shove and sent him to the floor, before turning on his heel to run. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He ran through the gathered slaves, knocking them to the ground on the way through. All the way Areja was whispering in his ears and Ares frantically tried to cover them as if it would block the sound. But it only got louder, the nonsensical ramblings buzzing through his mind like a swarm of bees. Reaching his chamber, Ares leaned against the closed door and closed his eyes. The chattering intensified. No matter what Herakles felt, Areja was angry and he wanted his body back. 

Ares shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. "Stop!"

 _Mine_ , the voice whispered. _Mine!_

Ares drunkenly moved from the door, his hands clamping over his ears in desperation. He caught himself in the large mirror, seeing his host body, bloodshot eyes and face wet with tears he couldn't remember shedding. And he saw what he really was... 

An _it_ , not a _he_. A thing. Sexless, limbless and voiceless. In its veins ran an ever-strengthening amount of naquadah. its eyes didn't see colour and beautiful images. Its eyes saw heat and cold in blind grey blurs. Its ears didn't hear the beauty of climbing pitch. They heard dull thuds or constant screeches. The reflection stared back disgusted with fresh tears running down his face. Areja was laughing. Laughing insanely because he knew Ares could never have what he truly wanted. To be human. Ares watched the eyes flash in his reflection. 

He stepped back and grabbed a chair by its back. Stepping up to the mirror, he slammed the chair into it over and over. Every ounce of anger went into the slamming of the chair. Cracks appeared and became spider webs across the mirror. Throwing the chair aside, Ares punched at the mirror letting it fall to the ground in small pieces. Ares punched at the disintegrating mirror and stone panel it had been mounted on. The louder the voice, the harder he slammed his fist into the stone. Over and over. He heard other voices. He knew there were people in the room, but he was too far gone to hear their words. Ares found himself spiralling down fast into an abyss of self-hatred. He couldn't feel the body latching on to his arm and trying to pull him back. All he could see was fury. 

"Ares! Ares stop that!" Aphrodite pulled Ares' arm and tried to drag him back. 

"Shall I call someone?" Dai'Narr asked.

"No! It will become more complicated. Ares! Hear my voice, Ares!" 

"My queen, maybe we should inform Hera," one of the three Jaffa in the room said. 

"No! I will handle this." 

Ares threw another punch at the bloody stone. His fist was caught mid flight in a strong grip. He tore his eyes from the wall and the hand holding his. Slowly he focused in on Aphrodite's worried face. 

"Tell me," she said quietly. "Tell me what is wrong."

Ares pulled his hand free and stepped away. He gave his temple a hard prod. "He is here! He is here!" 

"Step away from him, Ares. It can be done. Do not let him settle in your mind. You can walk away from him," Aphrodite said as she reached out to touch Ares' face, only to have her hand swatted away. 

"You are ugly. Your skin is scales and slime. We are liars and destroyers. He has showed me the pain of being torn into by a Goa'uld. Of it tearing through his brain. We rip through their skin, sink into their flesh. We are monsters, all of us." Ares said tears blurring his vision as Aphrodite listened, stunned. "We are nothing." 

"What is this?" 

All eyes turned to Hera entering the room, dressed in a robe of the blackest of blacks, her red hair tightly tied back into a bun. The Jaffa guards in the room had their heads bowed. Dai'Narr had fallen to her knees and Aphrodite stood looking at Hera nervously. Ares' gaze had turned to the ground, his bloody torn hand going to his throbbing head as he choked in misery. 

"He is unwell, Hera," Aphrodite said with measured calm. 

“The Goa'uld do not suffer sickness," Hera said evenly. "Tell me what has happened here. And if you lie, I will know it."

"I..." Aphrodite faltered. 

Hera looked disgusted. "It is the madness. I have seen it before. It _would_ be him." 

"Hera, look..." Aphrodite started to be cut off by Hera rising her hand. 

Her cold gaze shifted to Ares. "Did I not tell you to stay away from the host mind? Did I not warn you of the dangers? You dare disobey me?" 

Ares looked slowly at Hera with stinging eyes. "He says, he was here first."

All of a sudden, Ares lunged forward, catching everyone off guard. He flung himself at Hera, his hands tightly wrapping around her throat. Hera's hands clawed at Ares' as she tried to pull them away. The guards along with Aphrodite and Dai'Narr couldn't pull him away as much as they tried. Hera gave up trying to pry Ares' hands away and stretched her hand out above his head. The crystal in the palm of her hand began to glow. The light shone bright and hot and seemed to completely cover Ares' face and head. In a few moments Ares' grasp weakened and he fell to the ground. 

He watched Hera through half-lidded eyes as a brain fog began to descend. Hera looked back at him, still looking shocked as she stood there taking greedy gulps of air, her fingers feeling her throat. Ares closed his eyes and surrendered to blackness, even though he could still hear Areja whispering away.

# *

"Does it still happen?" Daniel asked a while after Ares had stopped talking. "The madness. Does it happen to other Goa'uld?" 

"It is a rare occurrence, but the Goa'uld are more than susceptible to madness. Some cannot resist delving into the human mind and becoming caught. Especially a maturing symbiote. Others have spent so much time in one host, they become caught in the host mind without even realising it." 

"I didn't know, the host could do that, to a Goa'uld." 

"There is much you do not know about the Goa'uld." 

# *

"Well? Say something," Maian said impatiently. 

Ares was lying by the edge of a small pond hidden behind the enclosure where Maian lived. He had lay there almost all morning with Maian watching him and scrutinizing every few words he spoke. For the most part he hadn't shifted from his position of staring at his reflection on the pond surface. Ares drew circles in the water with his finger, transfixed with the results.

"I said, where have you been for the last five days?" Maian gave his shoulder a shake. "Are you listening to me?" 

Ares blinked slowly at his reflection, hypnotized by the mirrored action. Maian sighed and leaned forward so her reflection appeared next to Ares'. 

"He would not stop talking," Ares said absently as he touched the water where it reflected Maian's face. "We could not stop him and became lost." 

"Who?" 

Ares pointed at the reflection's head. "Him. Areja." 

"Why did you go so far?" Maian asked quietly. 

"How would we know how far is too far?" Ares mumbled. "We heard his voice and followed. The rest is a blur. We awoke in the sarcophagus and now he is silent." 

"He is not silent. You simply do not hear him because you do not care. It is what the sarcophagus has done to you." 

Ares frowned. "We do not care?" 

"What do you think?" 

Ares sank into deep thought. "We feel... calm, rested. Well." 

"How do you feel about your host? Do you feel his suffering?" 

Ares shook his head slowly. "We cannot feel there is any suffering. It is quiet. Peaceful." 

"The sarcophagus brings out the selfish and uncaring part of you. Why would you care? It is making you feel well. Content. It strips away that part which feels things like guilt or sadness. The more you use it, the less of you there remains. It preserves the worst of you and discards the good." 

Ares turned over on to his back and looked up at Maian. "So we should not use it?" 

"Nothing good can come of it. Look at you. It has taken something from you. Given you a false calm. Try to keep away from it." 

"Yes. You would not want to lose your hope for the destruction of the Goa'uld and liberation of the humans. Would you?" Ares said giving her a long look.

Maian scowled. "You think that is the extent of what I feel for you?" 

Ares shrugged. "Is it not?" 

Maian looked away sulkily. "What do you know?" 

Ares closed his eyes and sighed. "Nothing. We know absolutely nothing." 

After a while he felt Maian's hand stroke his face. "It will not always be this way." 

At the sound of leaves rustling, Maian quickly withdrew her hand. Ares sat up and looked towards the bushes. "Our minders, lest we begin to go insane again."

"They know you are here? You should have told me," Maian said getting up. 

Ares followed her up and grabbed her arm before she could leave. "You are in no danger while you are with us." 

Maian opened her mouth to speak and then hesitated. "I... I know. I just..." 

"Do not wish to be seen with a Goa'uld," Ares said flatly as he let go. 

Maian looked away from Ares, somewhat embarrassed. 

"I am interrupting something." 

Ares and Maian turned around to see Herakles emerge from the bushes. He gave a nod to Ares and gave Maian an appraising look. His nod to her was slow, curiosity crossing his features. Maian gave a small nod back to Herakles. 

"No. We were about to depart. This is Herakles, Maian," Ares said feeling a sudden panic in his gut that perhaps his host would see Herakles and start its screaming again. 

"I am honoured to meet you." Herakles smiled at Maian. Maian didn't say anything, watching Herakles with open caution. Herakles bristled under the stare and turned his attention to Ares. "I have come for you. You are overdue for your return. Hera thought it best I should fetch you, though I cannot imagine why." 

Ares felt a chill run through him. He knew exactly why. He knew that under all the bravado, Herakles had to hurt when he saw his brother's body being used by a Goa'uld and it was for this reason Hera had sent Herakles. 

Ares looked at Maian. "We must go. Tomorrow?" 

Maian nodded. Ares felt an urge to lean in and kiss her cheek, but he felt himself awkward under Herakles' gaze and Maian had suddenly become rigid and defensive herself. So Ares nodded and walked away. He and Herakles walked along in silence down a dirt path that would bring them around to the temple. 

"How goes it with you?" Herakles asked after a while. 

"Fine," Ares lied. The host may have become silent. But now there were nightmares and an occasional flash of something that didn't belong to Ares' mind. 

"I heard you were unwell." 

"It has passed," Ares said quickly. 

"He... is he still there?" 

Ares stopped walking and looked at Herakles who looked away embarrassed. "Yes. He is here. He is always here." 

Herakles nodded. "If I were to say anything, he would hear it?" 

"Yes." 

"But he cannot speak?" 

“We do not know how," Ares felt his voice faltering. 

Herakles stepped close to Ares and stared deep into his eyes. Ares tried not to flinch as Herakles cupped his face. It was so hard to not feel the intruder. "Areja. How proud you make me.”

Ares felt Herakles sadness seep through his skin and colour him all over. He placed his hand over Herakles', which still rested on his cheek. 

"We will right this, Herakles. You will have your brother back. Until then, we will do by you as any brother would. We are all Olympians. It does not matter that we are born of Hera and that you are sons of Zeus. We are all brothers here. You have our word. We will do right by you, our brother." 

Herakles smiled and pulled his hand away. "You honour me." 

Ares shook his head. "No. You honour us." 

Herakles nodded and gave a small laugh. "We are both honoured then." 

Both started walking down the path in silence. Again it was Ares who broke the quiet. "Maian. She works in the temple. She cleans floors and ornaments. Your mother and father would not approve of your meetings with her. Unless your wish is to taste carnal pleasure and then discard her.”

Ares stopped in his tracks, suddenly regretting all vows of brotherhood. "You must never speak of her in that manner again." 

Herakles looked genuinely surprised. "You... you care for her?" 

"More than even she knows." 

"She cares for you?" 

Ares nodded. "Yes. She does." 

Herakles smiled widely and started walking. "Well, by the heavens. I have never known such a thing. A Goa'uld and human." 

"Your mother was human was she not?" 

"Ah, but of course. So it is true what they say. History does repeat itself. You must forgive me if I caused offence. It is rare to find love amongst slaves and masters... you do love this Maian, do you not?" 

Ares brow creased at the question. "Love?" 

"Yes. Love. The profoundest of human emotions. You do not know what love is?" 

"How does one recognize it?" 

Herakles laughed. "It is awful. You only feel it when it burns you." 

"Then we do not know of it," Ares said, thinking nothing of what seemed like yet another abstract human concept.

“You will find out what it is soon enough," Herakles said and walked on.

# *

"The days passed uneventfully. Inside the mountain they watched us for signs of the madness re-emerging. Outside, we spent all our time with Maian. With her we spoke freely, never feeling the need to measure our words. We found Herakles engaging us in conversation more also. He would ask after Maian and how things were between us. We stayed away from our host mind and stopped trying to force our own mind to open before its time. All we wanted was to spend day after day listening to Maian berate everything under the sun and stars." 

Ares lay on the ground staring up into the black night, gazing upon what must have been mile upon mile of stars. He pointed up at the sky. Maian lay beside him on his arm, her head on his chest. Her eyes followed the pointing finger. 

"We name that star Maian," Ares said. 

Maian looked at the bright star and smiled. "Why that one?" 

"It is the loudest star in the sky," Ares said with a smile. 

Maian gave him a light punch in the stomach. "You mock me." 

"No," Ares said gently, his arms relishing the feel of Maian within them. "We choose it because it is the brightest. Like you are to us." 

Maian lay silent, her finger drawing patterns on Ares chest. "You mustn't say such things. They make me forget that I'm supposed to hate you." 

"Then forget." 

Maian sighed and wrapped her arm tightly around Ares' waist. 

"What?" Ares said. 

"What's to become of us? It cannot be this way forever, Ares." 

"Why? Are you not happy?" 

"With you, yes. When you are away, I start remembering my hate."

"Then one day we shall have to take you with us. Make you a queen." 

Maian sat up, pushing Ares' arms away. "You know that can never happen, don't you?" 

Ares sat up with a frown. "Things can be changed. It is what you hope is it not?" 

"There is no such thing as a human queen within the Goa'uld, Ares. That kind of change could take millennia." 

"Fine. You will not be a queen. You will be our consort." 

"Hera and Zeus will want you to have a Goa'uld consort." 

"We will refuse." 

"They will not let you." 

"The choice is ours." 

"It will not be so simple." 

"Damn you! Why must you speak this way? You cannot know of things that have not happened. The future is unwritten." 

"Goa'uld do not mate with human slaves. They do not make family with human slaves." 

"Zeus loved Herakles' mother. She was human." 

Maian shook her head. "Everyone knows about Zeus. He has forced himself upon countless slaves in his employ. This Herakles was probably the product of lust. Not love." 

"How would you know?" 

"I know," Maian said darkly. "I know what the Goa'uld are."

"How? How do you know things that even we do not know?" 

Maian shook her head and began to move away. "It was foolish of me to become caught in this dream. You will mature and become one of them and I will... eventually... We should have never have let it come this far." 

Maian began to get up, but Ares pulled her back harshly. "What do you mean it should not have come this far? Do not even think of abandoning us." 

"Why? You will abandon me eventually." 

"That is an excuse for you to use." 

"There is nothing between us. It is all a fanciful dream. It will end," Maian said as she tried to pull away. 

"We are in love with you!" Ares said desperately, shocking himself with the admission. 

Maian stilled. "Do you even know what that is?" 

"Sometimes it hurts to be with you, yet this is where we wish to be. A most awful feeling.”

Maian closed her eyes, her face sad and broken. She pulled away from Ares and ran into the forest, leaving him staring after her in confusion. So this was love. 

# *

Jack slammed Daniel hard up against the wall, pinning his wrists against it. "Why not?" 

"No," Daniel said gritting his teeth. 

"Why?" Jack said, his voice softer. 

Daniel's eyes drilled into Jack's. "Because it hurts too much to be around you." 

Jack frowned. "Hate me that much?" 

Daniel shook his head. "No. Opposite," he said quietly. "If I lose one more person, I think I'll go insane." 

"So don't lose me. I'm right here, Daniel. I'm not going anywhere." 

Daniel closed his eyes tight and then opened them. He blinked a few times, until his mind became less foggy and the old dredged up memory began to sink back to where it came from. 

"Thinking of him?" Ares asked. 

"Who?" Daniel croaked. 

"Him. Jack." 

"No." 

"You called out his name." 

"Why ask if you know?" 

"Why lie?" 

"Why not?" 

"Indeed." 

"Whatever." 

"Must you always have the last word?" 

"You were telling me. She ran away." 

"Yes. She ran from us. We were confused, because we assumed her feelings were of a similar nature to ours. She was so reluctant to believe in a happy future. We could not see why. So we left the spot where Maian and I always met and proceeded down to the celebratory palace where another feast was being held. Athene had returned home triumphant in battle and Zeus had thrown a celebration in her name. We arrived and watched from the shadows as guests gorged themselves on wine, meat, fruit and slaves." 

# *

Ares watched in silence from behind a great stone pillar. The dancers thought nothing of shedding their already minimum clothing and dancing in ecstasy to the low drumming beat of the musicians. As they danced by, the guests thought nothing of grabbing them and groping them from where they sat. Some dancers never made it back to the dance. A young male dancer, painted golden with black tattoos arched back in front of Zeus. Zeus laughed and poured his goblet of wine over the dancer's chest and proceeded to lick it off. Pulling the dancer on to the chaise where he sat, Zeus savaged his mouth to raucous cheering. Ares looked to the other end of the hall where Hera watched with cold green eyes. She beckoned over a slave. He leaned down and she whispered into his ear. He nodded and handed the tray to another slave before disappearing from the room. A few moments after that, Hera also left. Aphrodite and Athene were nowhere to be seen. He knew Aphrodite would rather be alone with Dai'Narr than in the midst of an orgy, and that Athene was probably drawing up more battle plans. 

"Enjoying the celebrations?" 

Ares turned to see Herakles with an amused look on his face. "Why does every celebration include all this debauchery?" 

"The Goa'uld are creatures of great sensitivity from what I gather. All the pleasure of the universe is not enough. Especially for Zeus." 

Ares stared at Herakles and thought back to what Maian had said about his mother. Just another slave that had been used and discarded. Obviously it was something Herakles tried to deny to himself. 

"What are you thinking?" Herakles said after a moment. 

Ares shook his head and turned back towards the room. Zeus lay limp on top of a satiated looking dancer. The guests were quietly falling asleep where they sat, some heading out of the hall with slaves or dancers following. Ares found a sense of disgust well up somewhere followed by a yearning to be with Maian, back underneath the stars. 

"You are thinking of her." Ares nodded mutely. "Then why are you here?" 

"Our night ended with an argument. Like every night does." 

"Why?" 

Ares turned back around and leant against the pillar. "We love her." 

Herakles smiled. "Ah." 

"We told her and she ran." 

"Some are frightened by it." 

"What can we do?" 

Herakles lay his hand on Ares' shoulder. A gesture that seemed so unlike him. "Go to her. She is most probably waiting for you to come back. Stay with her. Let her know you will never leave unless she wants you to. It is all anyone wants to be told." 

Ares stared at Herakles and nodded. He covered the hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." 

Herakles laughed. "Well. We are brothers are we not?" 

Ares' heart lightened considerably with that. "Yes. Indeed." 

"Now go. She is probably waiting for you to return." 

Ares nodded and gave Herakles a tight embrace before running from the palace. 

Outside it had began to rain heavily making the trip up the hill muddy and slippery. Ares ran as fast as he could until he reached Maian's hut. He could see the faint glow of the lamp through the window, flickering slightly and casting odd shadows. Ares walked towards it. 

"Ares." Ares turned around to see Maian standing a few feet away. "I was looking for you." 

Maian walked towards him. As she reached him, Ares took her arm and pulled her close. Maian looked up at Ares, the rain soaking them both to the bone. 

"I love you," Maian said. "And it frightens me. I thought I had to run." 

Ares nodded. "We... I know. You can run. I will find you." 

Maian gazed up at Ares, happier than he could ever remember having seen her. Ares moved his head down and finally did what he had been dreaming of for so many nights. He kissed Maian. He felt her fingers stroke his face as they kissed and he stood there lost in the moment. The rain wasn't cold. The breeze wasn't harsh. Everything was perfect. They pulled away from each other. Ares laughed, suddenly feeling euphoric. Maian laughed as she watched him. She took his hand in hers then and pulled him towards her hut. 

"I want you to stay," she said looking straight into him. 

Ares nodded and let himself be lead inside. 

# *

"Right. So you both uh..." 

"Consummated our relationship, Daniel Jackson," Ares said flatly. 

"Yes. That sounds very romantic," Daniel said dryly. 

"What would you have us say? We spent an entire night in her arms as the heavens rained continuously. We are reminded often and painfully. Every time we see a raindrop or hear the rumble of thunder, we think of that one night. She fell asleep, a smile on her lips, so peaceful. Even the thunder did not wake her. We could not resist but hold her tighter. The thought of separation was unbearable. The thought of dawn breaking frightened us. Lying there in her arms... it was the only place we have felt we belong. We woke her and told her... told her everything we felt." 

Ares saw it even now. The way the candlelight flickered across Maian's smooth skin. The way her black hair fell to the middle of her back. The way her hip curved. The way her body moved under his lips. Her fingers gliding up and down his back as he kissed her from mouth to breast. The sudden gasp as he entered her and she impulsively tightened around him. The way she moved with him as he thrust deep and slow. Her legs tightening around him as his arms tensed around her. The way she looked straight into his eyes and through his soul, navigating her way through pain and pleasure. And then when he lay with his face against her breast, she combed her fingers through his hair and whispered his name. Without fear. Without revulsion. Without hatred. He slept without nightmares in her embrace. They had fit like the pieces of a puzzle.

# *

The door to the hut was kicked open and light flooded over Ares and Maian who lay intertwined in each others arms. Ares sat up and squinted into the bright light that was entering the hut. Ares slowly got up and pulled his clothes on, giving Maian a reassuring look. She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her, her black hair falling in waves around her shoulders. 

"I did not think your insolence would stretch this far," Hera said, stepping into the hut, her eyes glowing, red hair falling in coils that snaked around her head. 

"We have done nothing wrong," Ares said stepping forward. 

Hera's hand swung out and opened, sending out a blast of energy from the crystal in her palm, knocking Ares into the back wall. 

"Ares!" Maian ran to his side and crouched down, her hands framing his face. "Ares."

Ares frowned up at Maian, his head throbbing and the room swimming in front of his vision. He saw Hera come up behind Maian and viciously grab a handful of her hair, dragging her back from Ares as he reached out to stop her. Hera's eyes were glowing fierce with anger. She let go of Maian's hair and then brought her hand up to deliver a hard backhanded slap. So hard that Maian fell unconscious to the ground. 

Ares, fuelled by rage, jumped to his feet and lunged at Hera, pinning her against the wall, his arm across her throat. "You will never touch her again." 

Hera's hand came up and placed itself over Ares' head, the crystal emitting burning into Ares' skull. Ares began to weaken and Hera easily pushed him to the ground. 

"She will pay severely. But first, I will deal with you," Hera said as she pulled her hand back. "Jaffa!" 

Four Jaffa entered and hauled him up, dragging him out of the hut, past Maian who lay unconscious, unable to hear him calling her name.

# *

He didn't know how long he had been kept in his chamber, but it had been at least four or five days. Servants came with food, which he flung back at them in anger. He kicked at the door and fought with the guards who wouldn't let him leave. He asked after Maian, but got no reply. He felt himself slowly go insane with worry over what might have happened to her in his absence. Then finally one morning, a Jaffa from Hera's guard entered Ares' chamber and told him that Hera wanted to see him. He needed no incentive to follow. Hera was sat on a throne in one of the halls, her servants and guards surrounding her. She watched Ares closely as he walked in looking dishevelled.

"What are you trying to prove by this?" Hera waved her hand in disgust at Ares' appearance. 

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" Ares said angrily. 

"The slave is none of your concern," Hera replied coldly. "It is better that you forget about her." 

"We will not." Ares stepped forward, but was pulled back by the two guards right behind him. "Do not harm her." 

"Why? What is she to you?" 

"She means more to us than you could ever know."

Hera's lip curled up in distaste. "The oracles that predicted your greatness deserved their deaths." 

"Where is she?" 

"Safe," Hera said. "She will not be harmed. But you will not see her again." 

"What is it to you who we see?" 

"She is not for you. If it is about lust take another. Anyone you want." 

"It is not about lust!"

Hera was up out of her throne and looking down at Ares with menace. "She is not meant for you. Push any thought of her from your mind. Her fate was sealed the day she was born." 

Ares stared blankly, unsure of what Hera was saying, but he felt a feeling of fear crawl through his veins and chilled his blood. "What fate?" 

Hera was silent for a moment. She stepped down the steps from her throne and stood in front of Ares. 

"Leave us." The room slowly emptied out, until only Ares and Hera stood in the large and almost empty space. "She is mine." 

"Yours?" Ares voice stuck. 

"She will be my host one day." Hera's voice flat and hard. 

Ares grabbed Hera by her throat. "No!" 

Hera's strength won against Ares' exhausted body. She peeled his fingers away and crushed them hard in her own hand until Ares fell to his knees. "So much love for her and such hate for your own mother?" 

"You can have anyone. Why her?" Ares said holding his hand close to his chest. 

Hera grabbed Ares' face and pulled it up so she was looking straight into his eyes. "Foolish child, how can you not see it? She is Harcesis. Born of two Goa'uld hosts. Within her is the knowledge of Goa'uld older and wiser than both myself and Zeus. Soon the knowledge will blossom completely and I will take her and become the most powerful Goa'uld there has ever been. I am the one who engineered her conception. She was born to be my host. She does not belong to anyone but me." 

Ares stared in horror as Hera let go of him and stepped away, still watching him closely. "No. You lie." 

"Her parents were slaves of Olympus, gifted to two Goa'uld, who... sadly met a violent end. She has the beauty of her host parents, and the knowledge bequeathed to her by her foolish Goa'uld mother. She is my next incarnation. Remove her from your thoughts." 

"We cannot," Ares said. 

"You have no choice." 

"I love her." 

"She was born for a reason. Her destiny was decided even before her birth. Love is human irrelevance." 

"Zeus will not allow you to do this," Ares said. "He will never let you threaten his power."

"And who will tell him? You? You will have to wait until he returns from the Gava Quadrant. He left this morning with Athene. He will not be returning for many months. And when he does return, it will be too late. He will be none the wiser. He may even appreciate his consort having a new host. We all know his... appetite. And even if you told him, he will not listen to the ranting of an insane Goa'uld whose immaturity was the end of him. If he does find out that the slave is Harcesis, no doubt he will want to reap the benefits himself. She will be lost to you either way." 

Ares got up unsteadily and headed towards the door, his body feeling a strange lethargy, as if it had already given up. He pushed the door open to find two Jaffa guards blocking his way, their staff weapons crossed in front of the entrance. Ares stared at the guards. "Are we a prisoner?" 

"Until you realize your allegiances, yes," Hera said.

"We will not let you harm her." 

"Child, you do not have power to make any demands here." 

Ares turned to Hera, anger escaping from every pore and burning his skin. "You are the most powerful Goa'uld and it is not enough? How much more power will the knowledge of a Harcesis bring you?" 

"More than you can imagine. The only union meant for her is with me." 

Ares eyes burnt and his stomach churned. He was helpless. All he could do was rant and rave. Ultimately, it all came down to who had all the power. Hera. "Please. Do not take her away from me. She is all I have." 

"You are Goa'uld. The sooner you accept it, the better. Jaffa! Take him away." 

The guards came in and flanked Ares. Ares looked from them to Hera. "I am not finished." 

Hera ignored Ares and looked at the guards. "Take him to his chamber. No one is to see him, but me. Refuse entry to any other." 

A guard grabbed Ares' arm and he pulled away violently, following up by punching him and then turning to strike the other. He pounded his fists into the other guard, the energy suddenly coming from nowhere. Hera called for guards again and Ares was surrounded, hands pawing at him to still his rage. He felt a strike to his lower back and soon after was beat to the ground. After a moment, Ares was hauled up from the ground as Hera watched with an angry stare. 

"This is my life," Ares said desperately. "This is my life you are taking." 

Hera stepped forward and leaned in close. "I gave it. I can take it away." 

Ares struggled as he was dragged from the room, twisting against the hands that held him. "Hera! Do not do this! Please!" 

The plea fell on deaf ears and he was dragged back to his chamber and locked in. 

# *

"We sat in our prison, staring at the door and trying to think of a way to escape. We were not sure of how much time had elapsed, but our starved body said it had been some time. We hoped that somehow Aphrodite would come to our aid, our only hope. But she did not. We arrived at the conclusion that the only chance of escape was if we tried to overpower the guards when they came to give us water." 

"Water? Your mother was all heart," Daniel said flatly. Ares became silent. "Sorry... that was... sorry." 

"She was as Goa'uld are expected to be. We knew she would not change her mind. We knew Maian would become her host and having heard the insanity of our own host, it was not what we wished for her. We knew we had to escape. We heard the locks of the door disengage one by one and lay down on the floor, next to the bed in direct view of anyone entering the room. 

The guard came in and directly to us. Finding us supposedly unconscious, he turned away and called for the other guard. As he did so, we retrieved the broken leg of a chair we had destroyed in a fit of anger earlier. We attacked him from behind and took his staff weapon, using it to disable the second guard as he came in. We locked them both in our chamber without their weapons and escaped. Reaching the doors at the end of the corridor, we knew there would be two more guards posted. No doubt they had been told we were to be detained. Our attempt to escape would have to be quick. 

We pounded on the locked door. A moment later it opened and we kept hidden behind it, pressing up against the wall when it came near. A guard called out when he saw the empty corridor. He stepped forward with his staff ready and aimed. We hit his hand with the staff we possessed. His weapon fell as he stumbled forward and we delivered a hard blow to his face that sent him backward into a second guard. The first guard fell to the floor, but the second was fumbling with his weapon, trying to arm it. We quickly knocked it from his hands, while never realising that we were wielding that staff almost as proficiently as Herakles. 

As soon as we felt we were close to an escape, the first guard had regained his composure and was now helping to disarm us. We tried to fight them both, but we were still young, our mind not co-operating fully with our limbs, and out body was weak and lethargic from our imprisonment. We could have only lasted so long against them. We lost our weapon and moments later felt it impacting against our face. We fell to the ground and knew the attempt to escape had failed.

We lay there bleeding on the ground, one side of our face bloody where the staff had struck a blow. We could hear the heavy breathing of the guards and their inane planning to put us back and alert Hera. Then there were footsteps, a flurry of activity and something emitting sounds of a mechanical nature. We opened our eyes and saw what had just happened..." 

Ares looked up to see Herakles, weapon in hand. When Ares looked around he saw no sign of the guards or their weapons.

"Herakles," Ares mumbled stretching out his hand. 

Herakles pulled Ares to his feet. "Come, we must leave." 

Before Herakles could turn away, Ares grabbed his shoulder and kept him in place. "Why are you here?" 

Herakles looked hard at Ares. His face seemed less guarded than any other time Ares had seen it. Herakles brought a hand up and rested it against Ares' bloody cheek. "I have come to save my brother." 

"Herakles..." Ares began, unsure of what he could say to that. 

Herakles pulled his hand away. "We must leave instantly. The guard at the ring will be changing over soon. The guards on duty there now are with us. They know we are on our way. Come." 

Herakles pulled Ares along for a few steps, but Ares pulled out of Herakles' grasp. "Wait. We cannot leave without Maian. Hera intends for her to become a host. If we leave her-" 

Herakles gave Ares' shoulder a tight squeeze. "She is no longer here. Hera has had her taken away." 

"Where to?" Ares said as his stomach knotted. 

"Hera has sent her to another world, where she thinks you will not find her. But the guards in the ring enclosure saw the symbols of the world. I know where she is. You can either trust me and come with me so we can find her, or you can stand here and ask questions while time is running out. What will it be? Are you willing to trust me?" 

Ares nodded. "You are our brother. We trust you with our life, Herakles." 

Herakles smiled and gave a pleased nod. "Good. Now come, before we are found out." 

# *

The portal that Ares had so far only dreamt of was hidden deep in the depths of the mountain. It was even lower than the where the slave quarters were situated and Ares saw that the guard was progressively heavier as they went deeper. What astounded him more was that on the way some guards took Ares and Herakles aside and guided them safely to the ring through passages that had been built for Zeus and Hera in case they ever needed a quick escape. They ran into two loyal guards who pointed out to Herakles that he was going against Hera's wishes. Herakles thought nothing of firing at them. 

When Ares looked at what Herakles had done with a horrified expression, Herakles simply said, "Freedom has a price. And these Jaffa have killed countless. You reap what you sow." 

Ares didn't dispute the point. There was no time. He knew if he stayed here he would only ever be seen as the one who went mad. Maian would spend her eternity as the host of Hera. And from what Ares had already seen of Hera's mind in his own nightmares, he couldn't let Maian fall victim to such a fate. He couldn't lose the only thing that had meaning in his life. 

They finally exited a dark passageway through a small door. The gateway stood before them. Ares walked into the middle of the dark room and stared in awe at the stone ring. His skin seemed to prickle and his breath caught as his wide and thirsty eyes took in the sight. Herakles ran past him and to a large waist length panel that had corresponding symbols around a large red crystal. Ares watched as Herakles pressed certain symbols and then finally the red one in the middle. A moment later the gate burst into life as if a flood of water would drown them all. Ares stepped back in shock as he watched the whirlpool settle and turn into a pool of sedate ripples. 

"By the creator," Ares whispered. 

"By the Ancients actually," Herakles said stepping beside Ares. "Ready?" 

Ares continued to stare in amazement at the standing pool of water. Beautiful, yet horrifying. Ares finally nodded. "Yes." 

Herakles looked over to one of the guards and gave him a nod as he led Ares to the gate. He gave Ares a slight pat on the back and they stepped through. It was unlike anything he had ever imagined. It was like flying without a body in a cool breeze on a hot day. Somewhere in his mind, he knew what was happening to his body. He knew what this thing was that was transporting him from one place to another. But it was hidden like a lot of things. For the moment this was magic and impossible. A miracle that terrified Ares. 

He fell to his knees as soon as exiting the ring. His skin felt like ice and his body was shuddering, a feeling of nausea overcoming him. Ares unsteadily got to his feet once his body seemed to recover from the trip. Herakles exited after him with a little more ease. Obviously he had been through the gate a few times. Ares looked around to see they had stepped into the middle of a forest, the gate in a small sandy clearing with small rocks arranged in a circle around it. Not much could be seen beyond the trees, but small patches of a very bright blue sky. 

"Now what?" Ares asked as Herakles walked ahead of him and looked around. 

"Step no further!" A voice barked from within the forest covering ahead of them. "Lay down your weapon or you will die." 

Herakles tried to pinpoint the voice, an irritated scowl appearing on his face. "I am Herakles. Identify yourself." 

"You will not speak unless asked to. Now lay the weapon down. I will think nothing of having my men fire upon you and your friend." 

Herakles' face became sullen and he dropped his weapon to the ground as Ares watched in curiosity and confusion. Ares attention returned to his surroundings when a silver ball was thrown in front of Herakles and Ares, out from somewhere within the trees. Ares only had enough time to see Herakles' shocked expression before there was a bright flash and everything went black.

# *

Ares' head was ringing painfully when he awoke. He opened his eyes, but everything was black. In panic, Ares flung his hands out. He felt nothing around him and sat up frightened of how lost he felt in the darkness.

"Herakles?" Ares called out. 

"I am here," came the reply from a few feet away. 

"Where are we? Why is it so dark?" 

"It is not dark. You are blind. The sphere you saw before falling unconscious creates temporary blindness. Your vision will return shortly." 

"We see nothing," Ares said feeling panicked. 

"You must wait," Herakles said calmly and quietly. 

"What has happened here? Who attacked us?" Herakles didn't answer the questions. "Herakles?" 

Still no reply. Ares crawled backwards until his back came up against a wall. It felt more comforting somehow to be able to feel something with the sudden lack of sight. He knew what had happened. It wasn't hard to figure out. He and Herakles had been captured by Hera's Jaffa. Ares didn't know what kind of punishment Hera would save for her offspring, but surely Herakles' would be horrific. Ares closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. 

How had things spoiled so quickly? One moment he had been with Maian, thinking of what eternity with her would be like and now he was a prisoner again. It had all seemed over too quick. Ares opened his eyes and the room blurred into vision. It was a small cell with dark walls and black floor, dimly lit with the door to Ares' left. Against the opposite wall to Ares sat Herakles. Ares frowned when finally the outlines became crisp. Herakles was watching Ares closely, his eyes locked on Ares. 

"What is it?" Ares asked slowly. 

"Nothing," Herakles murmured. "Absolutely nothing." 

Ares frowned at the reply. He considered asking for a clarification, but at that moment the door to the cell opened and two guards walked in, hauled Herakles to his feet and pushed him out of the room. Once they were gone, two more guards came in and ordered Ares to his feet, pushing him out of the room and into a dark corridor. As he was led down the corridor, he could see Herakles ahead of the other two guards, walking on ahead. Ares took the surroundings in, dimly lit and dark with fiery torches on the walls. Up ahead was a pair of large black doors. As Herakles neared them, the doors opened inwards. Ares was prodded to walk into the room up ahead. 

The room was just as dark as the corridor. The ground was a shiny black marble and the walls were covered in dark drapery. At the far end was a vacant throne on a platform with steps leading up to it. It was decorated in lush velvet fabrics with a black wooden frame. One wall was a window, which showed a space field filled with twinkling stars. The room was otherwise empty. Ares was pushed down on to his knees as was Herakles beside him. Ares heard the doors open again and footsteps echoing across the floor. A pair of boots appeared in front of Ares and he slowly looked up at their owner.

Ares stared. "Prometheus."

Prometheus smiled and tilted his head to the side as he looked at Ares. He then walked on by to stand before Herakles. "Herakles. What brings you to my humble abode? You should have told me you were arriving. I would have sent for wine and meat." 

Herakles glared at Prometheus. Prometheus laughed in response. "What is the meaning of this? Why am I being held?" 

Prometheus laughed again. "Asks the messenger of the Olympians." 

"I demand..." 

"You may demand nothing," Prometheus said as he gave Herakles a back handed punch, sending him to the floor. He turned his attention to Ares, slowly walking over to Ares, an amused look on his face as he came to a stop. "You are Goa'uld. Identify yourself." 

Ares didn't say anything as he looked up at Prometheus' curious face. Prometheus didn't look particularly intimidating. He stood there in leather, head to toe, his hair sculpted in odd spikes. His arms had strange black tattoos below the elbow, like writing. His demeanour was calm and observant unlike the one the message on Athene's ship had portrayed. 

"Will you not answer us? No matter," he said with a smile. Prometheus walked back to Herakles and crouched down on the ground. He roughly grabbed Herakles by his hair and yanked him up into a sitting position. "Who is he? Why did you both come to the planet below?" 

Herakles glared at Prometheus. "Ares. Hera's offspring." 

Prometheus let go of Herakles, his eyes aglow. He turned to Ares, a delighted smile on his face. Ares watched Prometheus get up and slowly come to stand in front of him again. He lowered himself to his knees in an even slower and odd movement as he looked straight into Ares' eyes. 

"Hera's child?" Prometheus began to laugh. "How in the heavens did Zeus allow her to spawn a child with her knowledge and cunning to inherit?" 

Ares remained silent, unsure of how he was to react. Prometheus had so far done nothing threatening and this in itself frightened Ares. 

"Say something. Please," Prometheus said quietly, smile still lingering on his lips. Ares flinched at the request. "He is shy. Never mind." 

Prometheus got up and nodded to the guards. Ares and Herakles were pulled up to their feet. Prometheus ran up the steps to the platform. Turning around he fell back with a thud into his throne. He seemed to take great pleasure in sitting there and kneading the armrests. Leaning back, he directed his look at Herakles. "Did we not tell you to never come here unless you had something of importance? This fledgling Goa'uld means nothing to us. We have not even heard of his name." 

Ares frowned and turned to look at Herakles. Herakles posture stiffened, but he kept staring ahead. Ares looked back at Prometheus who was watching him with amusement. The corner of Prometheus' mouth twisted with amusement.

"I see you are confused. Let me explain. Herakles here and I have an understanding. You see, at the last Olympian summit, your mother's consort, the almighty Zeus tried to have me murdered. This did not please me. Your friend here brought news of the plot and helped me escape. He asked me to make him a small promise, which I will stand by once I have the head of Zeus. Which he has failed to bring me. However, he brought you here. I am of course most interested with anything that has to do with Hera, but not interested as having Zeus' dead head in my hands." 

Herakles stepped forward, watched silently by Ares and with amusement by Prometheus. "I know where Zeus is. I have information. He has left with Athene to his flagship. Athene has planned an attack you will not be able to withstand. You will not be able to anticipate her new tactics. But I know where they are headed and I know of her plans. I was there when she spoke with Zeus. Give me what I want and I will give you the plans. I have it all written and recorded." 

Prometheus' face was serious. "There was nothing found on your person." 

"Do you think I would so stupid as to bring them with me? Once I have what I want. I will send you the plans. You have my word. You know I detest the Olympians. I have no wish to protect them from you." 

Prometheus watched Herakles closely. "Yes, I know. And I hope you know that if you even think of betrayal..." 

"I'm prepared for the consequences." 

Prometheus slowly turned to Ares who was standing mutely, his body paralysed. Herakles was about to betray Zeus and lead him and the Olympians to their deaths, while Ares stood powerless. Quietly, he asked Herakles, "Why are you doing this?"

Prometheus smiled at the question as Herakles turned to face Ares, his face contorted with hate, his eyes dark. "Why? Why do you _think_? I have lived as a slave from the day of my birth. My brother was all I had left and Hera took him out of malice. The very sight of you sickens me." 

Herakles had angry tears in his eyes, his teeth gritted. His voice almost a whisper, Ares said, "We called you brother."

"You are nothing to me." Herakles turned to Prometheus. "Give me my brother back and I will give you Olympus. I want Ares removed from my brother. That is all I want." 

Ares felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Betrayal and hate was a difficult double blow. He stood silently, too embarrassed to let his tears fall under the eyes of Prometheus. 

"Are you not angry? He has quite plainly betrayed you. You should have your hands around his neck, squeezing the life from him." Prometheus said. Ares looked away at the ground. He had no anger. Just hurt. "Take him away." 

Ares expected to be pulled away, but instead heard Herakles' protests at being dragged off. The doors shut and he was left alone with Prometheus, who beckoned him. "Come." 

Ares looked up at Prometheus on his throne, waiting. Ares stood his ground. Prometheus smiled with amusement and sighed. He got up from the throne and descended the steps. Ares stood uncomfortably as Prometheus walked around him. looking him up and down. 

"Is it the allure of this host, or your silence that has us enticed? Or is it the fact that Hera's child promises to be as sharp and bloodthirsty as her?" 

Ares looked at Prometheus. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we are nothing like her. We have neither her thirst for power or for blood." 

Prometheus nodded. "What do you want?" 

"Peace." 

Prometheus laughed. "Mmm, peace." 

Prometheus stepped in close to Ares. Ares took a step back, but Prometheus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him back. "Align yourself with me. I will let you tear Herakles to pieces for his betrayal. Tell me all you know about Zeus and Athene's plans and I will give you whatever you want." 

Ares looked into Prometheus' bright blue eyes. "We know nothing. And even if we did, we would never betray our father and sister." 

Prometheus was once again amused. "You think they will reward you for your loyalty? I was of the Olympians. I commanded Zeus' armies and when a weapon of great importance was stolen, he turned on me, saying I was the thief. I was imprisoned. Tortured. If I had not escaped, I would still be rotting in a prison. The Olympians care nothing for loyalty and yours is misplaced." 

Ares' heart sank. He mourned Maian. He mourned Herakles. He was hurting beyond impossible depths. "Let us go. There is someone whose life is in danger and we must go back for her. Please." 

Prometheus' brow creased, his eyes widening at Ares' request. 

"She is fortunate to have someone like you. We have never seen pain so evident in a Goa'uld. You do not have even the smallest notion of how to hide it. It is all here. Look," Prometheus touched Ares brow, the corners of his mouth, "here and here." 

Ares pulled back from the touch.

"Did you know, I wanted Hera to be my consort? But she spurned my request because Zeus was more powerful. I was not pleased. Now look at me. On the verge of absolute power, with no one to sit beside me," Prometheus said with a lulling tone. 

Ares looked away from Prometheus, ignoring his smile. 

"Two choices. First, help me defeat the Olympians. Go back to Olympus, tell them of Herakles betrayal and help me break them from within. In return, anything you want." 

"Or?" 

"I remove you from your host, until I decide a use for you. I suggest the first choice," Prometheus whispered as he leaned forward. He smiled and then pulled back, slowly making his way back up the steps to his throne. Tapping the end of the armrest he smiled at Ares. "Well?" 

Ares tried to think, but he was feeling too much confusion, hurt, anger and a multitude of other things. He was completely lost. "We will not betray anyone." 

"Pity. Jaffa!" Prometheus called out. A guard walked in and bowed. Prometheus made a beckoning gesture and Herakles was brought back in looking disgruntled and struggling. Prometheus still had his eyes on Ares. "Sure? Life without a host is not worth living, and I will of course have to keep you alive, if only to see Hera's face when I tell her I have her son." 

"You will be disappointed," Ares said. 

Prometheus once again tilted his head at Ares, his face oddly mimicking Ares' sad expression. "I take it she is as warm natured as ever." 

"As warm as reptiles like us can be," Ares said flatly. 

Prometheus smiled with a frown. "It makes much sense that Hera's child would be so miserable. Any last words to your... brother?" 

Ares turned and looked at Herakles. "We said we would do right by you. You will have your brother back. We ask just one thing. Is she safe?" 

Herakles jaw clenched as he kept his gaze fixed ahead. "She is where you left her." 

"Keep an eye on him."Prometheus told the guards either side of Herakles as he descended the steps in quick bounds and swung an arm around Ares' shoulders. Taking Ares out of the room, he said, "It is a foolish Goa'uld that so willingly gives his life up. I cannot help but find that interesting. No doubt Hera would find this sacrifice of yours most distasteful. I will have great pleasure telling her that her child willingly stepped aside for a human." 

They walked down a long dark corridor, followed by another and another. It was like one great maze. Finally they reached a set of double black doors. The doors opened and Prometheus led Ares inside. Taking Ares' arm, Prometheus pulled Ares' on to a small round platform, behind which was a large control panel. The Jaffa stood guard at the doorway and Prometheus went to the control panel. Ares watched as Prometheus pressed buttons and twisted a dial. In front of him an image was projected into mid-air. It showed the skeletal frame of Ares' host slowly turning around and around. It also showed Ares' smaller body at the base of the skull and at the back of the brain. 

"You are... you are one of her young. Why do you have a host?" Prometheus looked up in shock at Ares. Ares ignored the question. "You have not even matured enough to rear your young head within the pouch of a Jaffa. Why would Zeus and Hera implant you so early? Tell me.”

"Why don't you go and ask them? Or ask Herakles? We are sure he will tell you." 

" _We_ , are we ? I sense a mad worm in our midst," Prometheus said prompting a laugh from his Jaffa. Prometheus walked back around from the control panel and pulled Ares from the platform. He placed his hand on the back of Ares' neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Ah, there you are, young one." 

Ares was pushed down to his knees and he felt a sudden stab of fear in his chest. He tried to breathe steadily, to not let it show. He could hear Prometheus behind him, rummaging around somewhere and the clattering of hard metal objects. A moment later, Prometheus leaned down, tutted and whispered in his ear. "Such a pity. Such a waste." 

Suddenly a fiery pain stabbed him in the back of the neck and Ares' eyes were filled with blinding light. He screamed out so loud his throat felt as though it had ripped open. He felt pain in every single nerve as if his whole body had been set on fire, as if his skin was being flayed and he was being stabbed by a million needles. He tried to struggle, but could not. He tried to scream again, but this time was unable to. He desperately tried to reach out, but felt nothing. He tried to weep, but there were no tears and when blackness overtook the pain, he thankfully succumbed to unconsciousness.

# *

“Sympathy for the devil. That's what they call it.” Daniel turned towards the voice. Steven Rayner was standing by the window, looking relaxed in his white suit, watching the way the midday heat seemed to make the pyramids in the distance shimmer. 

“I didn't say anything about sympathy,” Daniel said. But was that a lie? Hadn't he felt the smallest twinge of sadness for that newborn Ares who could have become something other than what he had become? Daniel shook his head. “I could never feel sympathy for someone like him.”

"Because he has blood on his hands? You're a hypocrite," Steven said matter-of-factly. 

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment. "You always did like to talk about things you have no idea about." 

"You're forgetting about your good friend Teal'c. Remember him? First Prime? Responsible for countless deaths, including your wife. But I guess he's okay, because... I'm sorry, why is he okay?" 

Daniel moved out of the shadows to stand on the other side of the window, facing Steven. "Teal'c didn't kill Sha're. He killed Amonet to save my life. The things he did, he did out of a misguided sense of loyalty. He turned his back on Apophis and left everything behind to help fight the Goa'uld. Teal'c is nothing like Ares." 

"You know Ares well enough to make that kind of judgement?" 

Daniel sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go away, Steven." 

Steven quietly watched Daniel for a while. "I'm trying to help you see reason." 

"Why are you here?” Daniel asked quietly, looking around the dark hotel room, its details lost to the fuzz of memory. “Why are we _both_ here?" 

Steven stepped closer to Daniel, quietly telling him, "You threw everything away proving your precious theories. Now look at you. Everyone you love is gone. It doesn't matter anymore if you were right. You're stuck in some cave with a Goa'uld and the probability is you're not going to make it out. Was it worth it?" 

Daniel thought about the ripples of the Stargate and thought of Sha're's hushed laughter in the middle of the night. He thought of Teal'c, his quiet humour and unwavering loyalty to his friends. He thought of Sam, excitable as a child, with an intellect that burned as bright as a star. He thought of Jack, who made courage seem effortless, like a shield so large it would be hard to see the fear behind it. He thought of those who had given him a family where he had none.

"It was worth it,” Daniel said. “More than you can ever imagine.”

"You sure?" 

Daniel twisted towards Jack's voice, lurched forward as the room seemed to slip right away from around him. The dream shattered and Daniel opened his eyes, gasping painfully. He steadied his breath, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. He was staring at the dark of the cave again, missing the imagined soft light of the room from the dream. Daniel shifted to ease the numbness in his body, turning too far onto his injured ribs and causing a sharp jolt of pain to shoot through him. He grunted in pain, his chest shuddering as he gasped for air.

“Lie still.” Ares hands were on his shoulders, easing Daniel back down. Was that his hand stroking Daniel's hair? Daniel thought of moving his head away, and then sighed with resignation when he realised he lacked enough energy even to protest. Daniel felt his eyes drifting shut again, snapping open when Ares spoke. “You called out his name. Jack." 

"Yeah," Daniel said, a wave of grief hitting him out of nowhere and making his eyes sting. Daniel expected Ares to pursue the subject of Jack, but instead he fell silent. After a while, Daniel asked, "What did Prometheus do, after he took you out of your host?"

Ares moved slightly and Daniel could hear him shifting to let his head lean back against the wall. It seemed he might not answer, but then eventually, he spoke again.

"We were locked away in a container for a long time. That was where we matured, without the thoughts of a host or Jaffa. In swamp water pumped with the nutrients that would keep us alive and well enough to endure our imprisonment. It felt like an eternity in never-ending darkness and silence in which Hera's memories were too bright and too loud. Until one day, suddenly the dark was replaced by bright light and then colour and our imprisonment was over."

# *

Ares was seeing the world through human eyes again, in vivid colours that only human eyes could see. Just as quickly he closed them, hiding from the frightening brightness. He felt weak, his host body draining what little energy he possessed to heal its injuries. Ares was hauled up by his arms. He was in pain and it was was excruciating, the sharp sensations rushing through his nerves. This body was sore and bruised and the rough hands holding him didn't care. A hand grabbed his chin and forced his face up. Ares blinked tired eyes to see Prometheus. His hair had grown a little longer and a small line of hair from beneath his lip to under his chin decorated his face, making him look all the more arrogant. 

Prometheus gave Ares a satisfied smirk. "Did you think we had forgotten you, child of Hera?" 

Ares stared back mutely, not possessing the strength to speak. Prometheus laughed and pulled Ares up into a kiss. Something in the back of his host's mind made Ares sharply pull away from the kiss, his host skin crawling. But Prometheus grabbed Ares by his hair and pulled him back into a bruising kiss. When he was finished, he let go of Ares, letting him sink back to the ground, a maniacal look in his eyes.

"Today is a good day," he said as he raised his hands. "Behold. Prometheus. vanquisher of the Olympians."

Ares wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. When his hand came away from his mouth, he stilled, bringing it back up in front of his eyes, looking at the long delicate fingers with sun-kissed skin. These were hands he had seen before. As his senses slowly began to register more than bodily sensation, Ares looked down at the female dress he wore, tatty, ripped and filthy.

"Do you not like your new host? Ah, of course. You chose to be the male of their species. I must agree, there is something _better_ about this male body. The strength. The _hardness_. The power," Prometheus gave Ares a long look, eyes travelling up and down Ares' host. "Jaffa, leave us." 

The guards dutifully marched out, leaving Ares with the so-called vanquisher of the Olympians. Prometheus came to Ares' side and fell to his knees, watching Ares in quiet before he leaned forward and placed his palms on the floor, peering up at Ares in a strange cat-like gesture. Ares avoided his gaze, concentrating on holding himself up.

“Become my consort and we will be greater than Zeus and Hera. I know the spawn of Hera will be as cunning and as bloodthirsty as her. You are of age now. Let me nurture you, guide you. I will show you greatness,” Prometheus quietly whispered. Ares closed his eyes, his mind foggy and his body weak. He was pulled up by his arm and dragged half way across the room where Prometheus held him up in front of a full-length mirror. "Look at what we have given you. She is beautiful. But then you already knew that." 

Ares' eyes widened in mortification as he moved in close, his hands pressing against the cold glass. His voice came out cracked and human. "Dai'Narr." 

Her face was bruised, her lip split and swollen, her cheek blemished by a purple bruise, the skin around her right eye darker than the other. Dai'Narr's wore an expression of shock and horror as she stared back from the mirror at Ares. The pain made sense now he could see what had been done to her. Ares wasn't sure why, but the knowledge that he now inhabited this woman seemed to cut into his soul. He felt as though he had wronged her. What would Aphrodite think of him?

"You have many feelings for this slave. She is the one you wanted to save, is she not? Surely you would want nothing to happen to her." Prometheus pulled Ares back, holding him close. “Accept you place at my side and I'll deliver her into your care one day.”

Ares closed his eyes to block out the image of Dai'Narr's horrified face, Prometheus stroking Dai'Narr's long hair and kissing her neck. 

_Ares._

Ares' eyes flew open when he heard Dai'Narr's voice. 

_It is I, Dai'Narr. Hear me._

He had never heard the host so clearly before, beyond a jumble of insane whispers. He had never connected so quickly and instantly. It frightened him, the intensity of how clearly he heard Dai'Narr.

_Take my memories. Let me show you._

Ares tried to pull Dai'Narr in, to read her mind and absorb her memories, but he just couldn't. Not after what had happened with Areja. The thought of penetrating the host mind drove fear like a knife through his heart.

_You will find no resistance here. I am open to you. Take what you need and then go to him. Give into him. Let him bed you. Under the pillow, there is a dagger. Your strength is what must carry out the deed._

Ares shook his head. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lay Dai'Narr out for use, not whilst knowing the kind of love Aphrodite had for this woman, the tenderness they had both shared. He couldn't serve her up to such cruelty.

_You are saving me from nothing I do not already know. We must defeat him on this day, you and I._

Ares watched her eyes fill as he grimaced at her reflection. It was hard to tell who wept, him or her. Perhaps both of them.

_Today he dies. By our hands._

But his body was as weak as hers. Prometheus had done it on purpose, waking him to possess a broken body without strength. 

_Then find the strength from somewhere. You will not get this chance again. We must do this. In the name of Zeus. In the name of Athene. In the name of our beloved Aphrodite._

Ares looked into the mirror and watched Prometheus nuzzling Dai'Narr's hair, his eyes closed. His hand went to Dai'Narr's shoulder and slipped under the strap of the dress, beginning to pull it down. Ares felt his stomach turn. 

"What will we get as your ally?" Ares weakly murmured. 

Prometheus looked up and smiled into the mirror at the woman who lay limply against him. He smelled her hair and encircled her within his arms. " _We_ will make you our consort. The universe will kneel at your feet. You will have everything, as long as you share everything you have... with me." 

"And if we refuse?" 

Prometheus looked his reflection in the eye and whispered, "Things will be unpleasant for you."

"Then there is no other choice, but to accept." 

Smiling with satisfaction, Prometheus in one swoop lifted Dai'Narr's weak body from the ground and carried it towards the bed. Ares felt himself gently being laid down. He kept his eyes closed as Prometheus crawled over him. His kisses lacked tenderness, his hands were greedy. Ares made no move to stop Prometheus in his groping and slowly moved a hand up towards the pillow. Just as his fingers found the pillow, Prometheus' hand came down hard and clamped around Ares' wrist. He pulled away from Ares mouth and smiled malevolently as Ares looked back through pained eyes. 

"Do you wish to hurt us?" Ares said quietly. 

Prometheus smirked. "Why would I break something that belongs to me?"

“That is what we do,” Ares said. “That is the Goa'uld way.”

Prometheus frowned, before starting to laugh. “How philosophical. And boring.”

Prometheus lowered his mouth to Ares again, his hand now trailing up Ares' arm where he pulled the other strap down Ares' shoulder. Ares flinched when he felt teeth on Dai'Narr's skin. She shouted somewhere in the back of his mind, telling him it was time, a note of panic in her command. His eyes turned to the pillow and his hand followed slowly slipping under.

He found nothing. What if it been removed? He wouldn't let Prometheus carry out what he intended. He could not stand the thought of it. His fingers touched metal then. He had found it. The handle was bejewelled, intricately patterned with curling ridges. The dagger edge was sharp and smooth, the blade slightly curved. Ares hand closed around the handle tight. He took a deep breath and gripped it hard, wanting to strike. But Prometheus was wrapped around him like a python, pinning him to the bed. 

_This is the only chance we will get. Do you wish to be imprisoned again?_

No! He couldn't go back to that, not again. The cold, the dark and the eternal deprivation of these sharp human senses. He couldn't go back to that. But he was weak, so was Dai'Narr. He almost wished Prometheus could find the blade and be done with Ares. He was so weak.

_You are all that remains of the Olympians and it is Prometheus' doing. It falls to you to avenge them, so do it, and do it now!_

Ares lay shocked, Prometheus nuzzling at his neck. All that remained? How long had he been imprisoned? What of Herakles who had brought him to this place? No. What of Maian? He felt rage erupting through his body. Prometheus' lips moved to Dai'Narr's throat and moved further down, a hand pulling her dress up and moving underneath. Ares felt Dai'Narr's heart quicken and the nausea engulfed them both. 

Ares brought the dagger out from underneath the pillow and down hard into Prometheus' back. He twisted the dagger as Prometheus threw his head back and cried out in pain. He sat up and gave Ares a back handed slap. Ares watched Prometheus struggle to pull the dagger out, dropping it on the bed before reaching back to stem the flow of blood from his wound. It was an impossible task.

"What have you done?" Prometheus' voice shook as he looked down with angry eyes, confused and taken aback. “You will pay for this.”

No, Ares, thought. It was time for Prometheus to pay. He summoned every ounce of energy in Dai'Narr's body and his own as he reached for the fallen dagger again and this time plunged it straight up into Prometheus' throat. Ares pushed his own body against Prometheus, toppling and straddling him, plunging the knife in over and over until the skin of Prometheus' throat was shredded, green blood mixing with red gore. Prometheus stilled, his eyes glowing brightly for a moment before slowly fading and leaving behind only the briefest moment in which perhaps it was the host who frowned at Ares and then slipped away with a sigh.

Ares threw the dagger to the ground and reached into the exposed throat of his victim. His fingers found the remains of the symbiote, pulling out as much as he could. A portion of it came out and Ares held it up in front of him to take a good look before throwing the dead flesh away and moving from the corpse and its deathbed. Ares only managed a few steps before collapsing on the floor. When he awoke, he heard whispering. Someone was slapping his cheek lightly, trying to rouse him. Focusing on the voice, he realized whoever it was, was trying to rouse Dai'Narr, not him. 

The voice was urgent and hushed. "Dai'Narr. Can you hear me?"

Ares opened his eyes and stared at the woman above him. Her hair was a halo of black curls and her features were soft and full, her skin a warm and rich unblemished brown, which made her murky green eyes stand out all the more. Her clothes were the revealing attire of a pleasure slave, translucent black hemmed with gold. Her brow was creased and her gaze was fixed on Dai'Narr in concern. She was crouched by Ares, lightly holding his face by his chin, shaking it slightly.

"Dai'Narr?"

Ares' blinked at her, letting the glow in his eyes do the talking. The woman withdrew her hand, frowned and then looked in the direction of the bed where Prometheus still lay. Ares?" 

Ares nodded mutely. The woman chewed on the tip of her thumb for a moment before she suddenly sprung up from where she sat and ran to the doors, opening them slightly. Ares watched as a Jaffa came in. He was sure he recognized the Jaffa. One of Prometheus' men? Possibly from somewhere else too. The Jaffa stared at the mess of Prometheus' corpse, eyes widening. He looked at Ares and then swiftly turned to leave the room. Minutes later he was back, the door closed behind him.

"Enyo, you are sure this is Ares?" The Jaffa asked the woman, both of them with their backs to Ares. 

"I saw her eyes glow and she responded to the name." Enyo turned and knelt down next to Ares. "I want to speak to Dai'Narr." 

Ares shook his head. He couldn't think straight enough to pull back from Dai'Narr to let her take over. All he could feel was the heat of a fever that was burning her inside. 

"Just let her go," Enyo said. “Let her speak.”

Ares nodded mutely, closing his eyes with a sigh, calling for Dai'Narr.

_I am here._

He told her he couldn't find her. 

_Because it is all new to you and you have been taught to resist the voice of your host. But I am here always._

Ares told her of the sickness he felt inside her, the burn of her body which made him feel as ill as her. But he could heal her. If they both had time to rest, he could grow stronger and heal her. Even then, it would all be thanks to her.

_I did it for Aphrodite. I knew you would avenge her._

Were they all gone, he asked her? Had Prometheus really destroyed everything?

_Do not think of it. There will be time yet for mourning._

They both retreated to the dark momentarily, before Ares retreated even further from where he could only listen and watch. Dai'Narr opened her eyes and looked at Enyo. 

"Dai'Narr?" Enyo asked.

“It's me," Dai'Narr said as Enyo helped her sit up against a table leg. 

"What happened?" Hermes asked from over Enyo's shoulder. 

"We killed Prometheus," Dai'Narr said. She looked at her hands, noticing the dry blood on them. “We killed him.”

“Yes,” Enyo said quietly. “You did.”

Dai'Narr turned to look at Hermes. “Now what?”

Hermes was once again staring at Prometheus' grotesque looking corpse sprawled across a blood and gore spattered bed. He went to the bed and wrapped up the body in the bedsheets, pulling it to the ground. Enyo and Dai'Narr watched as he unclipped his pistol from his belt and pointed it at the wrapped up body. Three shots and the body disappeared. 

"Prometheus is dead. By Goa'uld law, Ares may assume the throne of the dominions,” Hermes said thoughtfully.

Enyo frowned. "Just like that?" 

"No. First we must have Ares emerge victorious. I will send message to the rebels. They will launch an attack outside, while our infiltrators will release our imprisoned soldiers and allies on the inside. I will have the news spread that Ares has slain Prometheus. Until then, you must stay here. Prometheus has already ordered no one is to enter or leave this room, so make use of its safety." 

Events moved quickly, Ares finding it hard to track the passing of time, floating between healing Dai'Narr and preserving his own strength. The rocky chamber in which Hermes had left them had no natural light, no way to tell how long Hermes had been away, but by the time he returned everything had changed. Mount Etna had fallen to the rebels fighting with Olympus, and Ares was new ruler. Under heavy guard, Ares was put to rest in the sarcophagus where he slipped into sleep, swimming in Dai'Narr's muddle of memories.

They were hard to pull from the abyss of Dai'Narr's mind, buried and feared. Everything here was coloured with grief and pain. He saw the siege of Olympus, the rebels armed by Prometheus and led by Herakles wreaking havoc wherever they went. While Zeus, Athene and Hephaistos did battle with Prometheus in the dark of space, Herakles incited his people to bring down the false gods. Hera was the first to die, the sarcophagus destroyed in front of her eyes, so she could fully understand and fear her fate, the fatal blow delivered by Herakles' brother Areja.

Aphrodite was left to continue the fight. She vowed that an Olympian would quash the rebellion and drive away Prometheus, and her soldiers listened and followed her. Her Jaffa fought while her spies worked on infiltrating Prometheus' regime. Over a year it had taken Aphrodite's spies to plan and infiltrate Prometheus' forces, to build in-roads. It was only now that Ares realised Dai'Narr was much more than a servant to her mistress. She was her eyes and ears, skilled in the art of spying and deception. Thrown into a cell, it was she who told Hermes to present her as the slave loved by Ares. 

Dai'Narr had expected that Prometheus would bring Ares out from wherever he was kept hidden, to show Ares what Prometheus possessed, to taunt him. Prometheus had taken great pleasure at the thought of such subtle torture. Then the thought occurred to him that Ares taking his very own beloved as host, there could be no greater torture, no better way to force him into allegiance. It all came to Ares vividly, Dai'Narr pushed to her knees, the back of her dressed ripped away and the feel of a cold slither on her skin before a sharp pain that brought her blackness and brought Ares light.

He opened his eyes, healed and strong. Yet panic quickened his heart as soon as he realised he could so easily be sealed up and forgotten again. But the sarcophagus was opening and he forced calm upon himself. His was absent of pain, he reminded himself, he felt new as if he had emerged from a fiery purification. Hermes stood waiting with a hand held out to help him from the sarcophagus, Enyo standing near by. Ares looked down at himself and saw that Dai'Narr had been dressed like a queen in a long black robe and silver adornments. He thought if anyone deserved to be a queen in this moment, it was her. 

Enyo stepped forward, towering over Ares, much taller than Dai'Narr, her body strong and statuesque. She was dressed as one would expect a soldier to dress. Knee-length black boots, a black leather tunic with an engraved sliver and black breastplate, the gauntlets on her arms matching. A sword was strapped to her back and a dagger to her belt, her hair tied back tightly. She was looking at Ares, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. She gave Ares a small nod and stepped aside as Ares turned to look at Hermes, a tall man with a serious face, dark eyes, and weathered skin. His black hair fell about his ears and onto his forehead which still wore the black mark of Prometheus; the inside lines of a helmet, small wings on either side. He was taller than Dai'Narr, matching Enyo height for height.

"News has spread of your victory over Prometheus. It has has been welcomed by many." 

"His Jaffa?" Ares asked.

"His First Prime is dead. He will not be avenging his master. The others, aware of the cruelty of their former master, are willing to see if their loyalty will yield reward," Enyo said. “They will accept you as their god, but whether they will love you, that remains to be seen.”

Ares frowned at her, while Hermes went and retrieved a silver hand device from a nearby table. He held it out to Ares, "Your dominions await you. And if you allow it, I will serve you as your First Prime until you have chosen another." 

Ares nodded and took the hand device, turning it over in Dai'Narr's hands. His hands. Her hands. Human hands. Beautiful hands that could _feel_. "Olympus. We must go there." 

"Then command your soldiers," Hermes said, stepping aside and nodding towards the door.

Flanked on either side by Hermes and Enyo, Ares went to see his Jaffa, and those who had fought to defeat Prometheus. Words seemed to fail him at first and had Enyo and Hermes not stood beside him, he may have not spoken at all. But then Dai'Narr spoke to him, just as Hera had warned him might happen. Too close to the host and the host would easily break through the wall. Ares felt relieved. He wasn't alone. He heard her speaking in his ear, whispering reassurance, whispering words similar to those spoken by Zeus an age ago, words people knew by heart on Olympus. She spoke the words to him and Ares spoke them to his people.

"We, Ares, born of Hera and Zeus, heir of the Olympians, claim victory over Prometheus, and proclaim all that was once his as ours. His dominions, his fleets and his people." 

Hermes and Enyo had watched him as his voice grew strong, though it remained the tone of a human woman. Ares felt his confidence grow, felt his body straighten and before he knew it, he no longer spoke the words of Zeus. He spoke words that came from his heart. 

“Love your god, and your god will show you love,” he told his people, mirroring his silent promise, that if they showed him hate, hate would be what they would receive.

# *

"With Prometheus dead, we commanded his armies and took control of the territories. We released his prisoners, made them into allies. Amongst the freed were the Maazon warriors of Enyo's tribe. A whole army rotting in a prison on Etna. We released them all and the Maazons fought alongside the Jaffa for a long time under Enyo's command. After her death, we granted them their freedom to go where they pleased. We did not desire a reminder of what was gone." 

"What about Maian?"

"Dead," 

"What happened?" Daniel whispered. 

Ares found himself stuck somewhere between wanting to speak and wanting to keep it all locked away. He looked into the dark of the cave and somehow the words came out. "We could not save her.”

The dominions were under control, the rebels defeated. Hermes had freed incarcerated Olympian allies with the aid of Enyo and her soldiers. The only remaining rebellion was on Olympus. There, rebels were still battling the remaining loyal Jaffa, freeing slaves in the mines and prisons around the cities and villages of Olympus. They were destroying the temples and killing all those who had once served the Olympians. Ares' ship made its way back to put an end to the last rebellion. He didn't know what awaited him or what had happened to Maian. He knew how she felt about the Goa'uld, but he couldn't believe she would take part in the rebellion. He almost feared seeing which side she had chosen as he spent his time on the journey to Olympus wandering the dark corridors of the ship, Dai'Narr's thoughts a comfort.

"It took twenty-seven days to return to Olympus. Days we spent staring into the black of space as Enyo and Hermes re-arranged the ranks of our advisers and guards. Our empire was being built while we sat listening to Dai'Narr. She told us of how Herakles crushed every Goa'uld symbiote he found, ensuring the end of the Olympians. How the mountain was crumbling. The palaces and temples burnt to the ground. The rivers running red with the blood of our Jaffa. Dai'Narr told us of how she heard of Aphrodite's death as she sat helpless in a prison cell. She told us of everything Herakles did while we were imprisoned.

The day came when we finally reached our world. We stood in front of our mirror as our ship entered the orbit of Olympus. It was a strange moment, looking into that mirror to see Dai'Narr look back at us. It was her body we saw, but her face had altered. Her eyes had darkened with our presence. Her brow creased with our unending misery. Her hair was cut short in mourning, not the way Aphrodite would have wanted it. Dai'Narr wore the clothes of a soldier now, both of us at war.

'You look like a young boy,' Enyo said on seeing us. 'Like a boy about to sprout whiskers.' 

We did not reply. She walked into our chamber and stood behind us, looking into the mirror. It was a disconcerting sight to see the Maazon warrior at a greater height than us, Dai'Narr only reaching Enyo's ear. 

'What's it like?' she asked. 'Being in someone's head like that?' 

'Would you like to find out?' we asked her, turning to look up at her. She laughed, but we saw her hand briefly touch her dagger. She did not fear us, not even a little.

She told us we were ready to transport to the mountain. Herakles forces were complacent, thinking their war was won. They had moved away from our home and were heading towards neighbouring cities where the dead Olympians were still being worshipped. Herakles was leading his men as conquerors. He was building an empire just as the Olympians had. Our structures were destroyed, but a new city was being built not far away. A city where they were rebuilding their civilisation. Away from the home of the gods. Herakles had moved on as Prometheus had given him his word that once the Olympians were gone, he would leave their planet in peace. A lie of course, as he planned to take Olympus as his final victory.

On the planet we found what we had expected. Ruins. Remains. Rubble. Enyo and Hermes followed us like shadows, as Dai'Narr whispered in our ear. She was inconsolable. We could feel it. When she saw a statue of Aphrodite, decapitated and lying on the ground, we felt her heart tearing in two. But she swallowed her grief and told us to go to Hera's temple. The first place that had been destroyed. Aphrodite had commanded that we go there if ever we returned. So we went, Hermes and Enyo following behind. 

The temple looked like an ancient ruin. Blackened by fire, the marble idols broken, the great fire extinguished-" Ares' voice wavered and he stopped. 

"What?" Daniel whispered. 

Ares took his good time in answering. When he was sure his voice would be steady, he began again. "We headed towards the back of the temple, to a room where the sacred texts were kept. The doors had been smashed and lay on the ground. Inside, all that remained of the texts were burnt to cinders. Robes, books and ornaments were strewn across the floor, broken and burnt. We knelt on the ground and threw everything aside. Dai'Narr knew Aphrodite had left something for us. She knew Herakles would not return to something he had destroyed. 

'What are you looking for?' Enyo asked. 

'Something Aphrodite would have left for us to find,' we said continuing to search.

'Do you know what it could be?' Hermes said kneeling by us. 

We told him we did not know, but would recognise it upon seeing it. We searched every corner, with Enyo turning things over with her foot, kicking them aside. Then she called out that she had found something. We turned to look and saw her holding a dagger in her hand. The dagger that Hera always wore. This very dagger," Ares said wrapping his hand around the cold metal that hung around his neck. 

"'Hera's dagger,' we said taking it from Enyo. 

As Hermes and Enyo asked more questions, Dai'Narr told us she knew where Aphrodite wished for us to go. The dagger Hera wore around her neck was not just a dagger, but a key to a place known only to a few, made known to Dai'Narr by Aphrodite. She took us through a hidden passageway into a small ring room and the rings took us outside a cavern. As soon as we stepped inside, torches lit the way down a tunnel, as if sensing our presence, lighting the way as we progressed, followed by Enyo and Hermes. 

We came to the end of the tunnel and stopped before a large black metal door. By the side was a small slot. Looking at the dagger again, we realised now that there was an engraving on the side of the blade. We pushed the dagger into the slot and heard many bolts unlock, loud and heavy. The door opened, but we felt too afraid to go in. Dai'Narr willed us ahead and we stepped inside. Once again, our presence caused the torches in the room to light. The room was so very cold. There was what looked like a large covered table in the middle of this otherwise empty room, covered in a black sheet with the symbol of the thunderbolt. On top of it lay Zeus' sword. We picked up the sword and held it. It was heavier than it looked. It had surprised us.

'It's a sword,' Enyo said. 

'Zeus' thunderbolt,' we told her. 

We handed it to her, knowing Enyo was the one amongst us who would appreciate the sword most. We turned back to the table and saw there was a parchment, sealed shut with wax. It had the seal of Aphrodite on it. We stared at it, too afraid to touch it. Enyo reached to pick it up, but Hermes stopped her. 

He looked at us and asked, 'Will you not read it?'

We could not move for fear of what was written in that letter. We looked at Enyo and told her to read it out. Being of an infinitely curious nature, she was more than happy to oblige. Handing the sword to Hermes, she took the parchment and eagerly opened it and began to read words that are forever engraved on our heart. She read:

'Ares, if you are reading this, then I have failed to stop Herakles. Our family has perished and I have for months been commanding the troops. I hoped we could fight side by side, but if one Olympian survives, the war has not been a lost cause. It is you who must carry the flame of the Olympians. You must be Zeus. You must be Hera. You must be Hephaistos and you must be Athene. And in the time allowed in between, sometimes it would do you well to be Aphrodite.' 

Enyo stopped. We looked at her and saw her staring back blankly, a reluctant look on her face. She told us that perhaps we should read the rest. But we told her to continue. She looked at Hermes before continuing, fear in her eyes. 

'I know of Maian and that your eyes will be searching for her. She is no more.'" 

Ares stopped, hearing the echo of Enyo's voice, so clear even now, after all this time.

"You don't have to tell me," Daniel said. Ares quietly shook his head.

Ares took a deep breath. In the dark of this cave, it was painfully easy to see Enyo standing before him, reading that terrible letter.

"'Maian has fallen like many of our soldiers. She knew of Herakles' betrayal and though she would not stand by any Goa'uld, she stood by me in the fight against Herakles and as a result was wounded fatally by him. It has been three days since and she died at the break of dawn this morning. Her parting words lie with her where I am sending my soldiers to place her in the old crypt, to honour her for what she has done. I leave with her, Zeus' thunderbolt, a letter from me to Dai'Narr, and my goodwill for you. If I cannot greet you with my open arms, then let me bid you goodbye. Live long, brother. Your Aphrodite.'"

Ares listened to Enyo's voice bounce around in his head, the way it had echoed in the crypt when she read the letter. She had stopped reading and looked at the black shroud that was obviously covering a casket. A casket in which Maian lay dead. Ares had stepped forward, taken a handful of the covering and threw it aside.

Aphrodite had laid her out like a goddess. She had painted her symbols on the back of Maian's hands and covered her in one of her fine silks. Ares couldn't pull his gaze away from her. How can she be dead, he thought, how can she look like this and be dead?

"We stood there watching her. Waiting for her to open her eyes. She did not deserve her death. She was innocent and he killed her because he hated us so much. Herakles took away everything."

"What happened to him?" Daniel asked after a while. 

"You will not like the answer." 

"You killed him," Daniel said calmly. 

"He deserved a fate worse than death. We wanted to see him dead, but we had not thought of revenge until the seed was planted in our mind by Enyo. After seeing Maian, we withdrew to a dark corner of our ship. It was Enyo who came to us and spoke of revenge.

'You are so different. I have never seen the gods act as you do. By Hades, you are almost human,' she told us.

But we did not want to be human. We did not want to have anything in common with those who destroyed our home and murdered Maian. 

'Do you feel pain?' she asked. 'Do you hurt? On the inside. The invisible wounds.' 

We answered none of her questions. She moved to stand before us, forcing us to look at her. 'My sister was taken from me. It was like having the air stolen from my body. I could not sleep, eat, or breathe. One day, when I could think again, my tribe and I sought out the warlord who took her and we took great pleasure in avenging her. And after, I took pleasure in destroying every warlord just like him. It did not bring back the dead, but for a moment I felt I could breathe again. Here, it is time you read this.' 

She held up the letter left with Maian's corpse in the crypt. We had somehow convinced ourself that we would never have to read it. But something in Enyo's tone spurred us on and we took the letter from her and read it. 

'I hope you live,' she wrote, 'wherever you are. I hope you live long and live well. And I hope you will remember me, remember that I loved you, no matter how much I tried to hate you. I give my love to you, and take your love with me.'”

A trail of wet heat ran down Ares' face. Before he could stop the tears, he felt Daniel flinch as the tear drops escaped Ares' face and dropped below. He quickly wiped his face, scowling angrily at the dark, blinking away new tears before they could fall.

“'Kill them all,' Enyo told us. 'Take your sword. Take your revenge. Vengeance, is the answer.' And suddenly, we could think of nothing else." 

"You killed them all?" 

"Yes," Ares said thickly. "We killed them all." 

He remembered it well. He rode his horse up a ramp and on to a podium at the foot of the burnt temple. He looked at the assembled troops in their black armour as they sat astride their horses, black masks covering their faces. Every one of them had their eyes on Ares, on their queen. 

"Slay every rebel. Take their heads from their bodies and leave them to strike fear into those who follow. Kill them all but one. No one will harm Herakles, not a scratch. The rest? Let them know Ares is coming." Ares pulled down the visor of his helmet, a dark metal skeletal face. He raised the thunderbolt of Zeus in the air and cried, "For Olympus!" 

Ares pulled on the reins of his horse and rode down the podium, through the soldiers until he was at their head, ready to lead them on. Beside him was Enyo on her horse, wearing a black cloak and golden breastplate, her half-mask shining golden. She broke away, followed by Jaffa and her warriors.

"This way!" Hermes ordered the other troops, he and Ares breaking for the opposite direction.

The sound of hooves against the ground was like thunder over the valley. The ride to the city was quick. Nobody expected an invading army. Least of all one headed by a Goa'uld whom everyone thought dead. People in the city ran in every direction as the mix of Jaffa and Maazons rode in on their horses. Hermes was shouting out commands as Ares watched the humans cower in fear. Ares felt his heart hardening as he looked at these people. People for whom Maian had wanted freedom. Herakles' people. Hermes rode to an old man being held in place by two Maazon soldiers. Ares watched quietly from his horse. 

"Herakles' home," Hermes ordered. "Take us there."

The man was visibly shaken. He nodded and the soldiers let him go, prodding him to move. The army stayed back to take a hold of the city as Hermes and Ares followed, flanked by four guards. It wasn't a big house. It was moderately built, but the stone was of a fine quality, the veranda furnished with a mosaic floor. Not the house of a common slave. Hermes and Ares dismounted and walked into the house, two Maazon guards staying outside and two following them in. Behind them there were sounds of screams and shouts as the city began to be torn apart.

Two servant girls noticed the intruders and stood stunned, unsure of what to do. Hermes pointed his sword at them as a warning. They stayed rooted to the spot. Ares stood in the middle of the room, watched by the frightened servants. 

"Where is your mistress?" Ares asked in Dai'Narr's voice. 

A Maazon went to one of the servant girls and pushed her forward. The terrified girl stared at Dai'Narr's face, which was hidden behind her half-mask.

"Answer the question," Hermes said. 

"I--" The girl couldn't complete the sentence.

Ares walked up to her and delivered a back handed slap sending the girl to the floor and cutting her a bloody lip. 

"Wait! I am the mistress of the house. I am Megara." 

Ares turned slowly to see the woman who had spoken standing in a doorway, two young children hiding behind her. The woman was young and beautiful, wearing a long white dress, pinned at her right shoulder. Her dark hair was held up on her head and fell in ringlets about her face. She stared at Ares through worried brown eyes as her children clung to her dress. 

"Herakles is your husband?" Ares asked. 

"Yes. He is. Has something happened?" Megara asked, her voice wavering. 

"Yes. Something has happened," Ares started to walk towards Megara. 

"You have me at a disadvantage, I do not know your name. Will you not show me your face, sister?" 

Ares pulled her mask off and threw it to the floor revealing Dai'Narr's face, her lips coloured crimson and eyes lined with the thickest black, glowing once. “The wife calls us sister, and the husband once called us brother. How quaint.”

"Herakles is not here," Megara said as Ares came to stand in front of her. Megara stood eye to eye with Ares, but Ares was the one looking down at the frightened woman. 

"No. He is battling in new lands. Trying to overthrow a regime that believes in false gods. Do not worry, we will reach him soon enough." 

Megara began to move backwards, pushing her children behind her. Ares grabbed her arm and pulled her from the doorway and stepped towards the two young children, a small girl and boy. Both with their mother's dark hair and hazel eyes. Their faces were identical except for the length of hair. They couldn't have been very old. The children looked on, frightened and tearful.

"How long have you been his wife?" Ares frowned as he turned to look at Megara. Megara looked back nervously. "You will answer if you wish to see your children continue to live.”

"Six... six years," Megara stammered. 

Ares looked back at Hermes and laughed, eyes involuntarily filling with tears. Hermes looked back unamused and serious. Turning to look at Megara, Ares continued to laugh. "We did not know. He did not tell us he had a wife. But look at this. A beautiful wife. And such precious children.”

"Please... please don't harm my children," Megara said, eyes wide with fear. “Whatever your quarrel with Herakles, these children are innocent.”

"The innocent always suffer the most," Ares said ignoring her and walking towards the children. Megara ran back in front of him and spread her arms out to barricade Ares' way. 

"I beg you, please," she said with desperation. Ares grabbed her by the throat. "Please."

"He has destroyed everything," Ares snarled. Megara shook her head slowly as Ares let go of her. She sank to the floor, still shaking her head, and took a hold of Ares' leg. Ares looked down at the sobbing woman. "Brother, we called him, and he betrayed us with such cruelty. We would have given him anything. All he had to do was ask."

"Then punish me," Megara said looking up through tear-filled eyes. “Not them.”

"Oh, that is our intention." Ares bent down close to her and stroked her face, wiping the tears away as tears formed in his own eyes. He pushed Megara aside, picking up the boy. "What a beautiful child.”

Megara got to her feet and clung to Ares' arm. "No!" 

Ares threw the child at Hermes who caught the boy and looked momentarily shocked. The mother ran towards her child, but Ares grabbed her by the hair and viciously pulled her back. "You must be our messenger to Herakles. Forgive us." 

Ares kissed Megara's temple and Hermes turned around to shield the vision of the child in his arms. Ares withdrew his dagger, slicing across Megara's throat in one single swift movement. Megara fell to the ground, the blood first spurting from her wound. Ares walked around her and watched the dying woman, her hands covering the bloody cut of her throat which gurgled and gaped like a red mouth. He watched as the life drained out of her and she became motionless, her shocked eyes becoming vacant as she stared at him. The boy was crying in Hermes' arms, the little girl hiding in the doorway, weeping with terror as she clutched a small wooden horse in her hands. 

"We will join Enyo. Have the body sent ahead. Make sure Herakles receives it and knows his children are lost to him," Ares told Hermes. Ares took one last look at Megara, dropped his dagger on the ground, and strode out of the house. Mounting his horse, Ares rode through the burning city. The first part of his revenge complete.

# *

Daniel squinted when the bright light hit his eyes and brought his hand up to shield himself. After blinking a few times, his eyes stopped stinging and he moved his hand away. There was nothing but miles of sand in front of him. He looked down and found himself wearing his robes. He was alone in the Abydonian desert. No Teal'c, no Sam, no Sha're or Shifu. No Jack. Just him under a cloudless sky in the middle of a burning desert, a vulture high up in the sky, flying in circles.

Daniel looked up as the bird seemed to be flying closer and closer, and took a step back to keep it in view. As the bird neared, Daniel stepped back again. The vulture broke from its circle and swooped straight towards Daniel. Daniel staggered backwards and turned to run. He ran as fast as he could across the sand, his feet sinking in at every step. Glancing back, he see the bird 's glowing green eyes coming closer and closer. Daniel stumbled and fell, rolling down the sand dune and coming to a stop at the bottom. 

He lay there in a daze for a moment, opening his eyes when he heard a flapping of feathers. Sitting up, Daniel saw the vulture perched not a yard away from him, just blinking at him. A moment later the sky darkened and the sun turned into a bright moon. It was as if a black cloud had burst and smoked out the sky, like ink spreading through water. Daniel stared at the stars that had suddenly appeared. When he looked back the vulture was gone. In its place was a pair of black booted feet. Daniel looked up and saw Ares who stood before him, his eyes a bright green. Ares stepped forward and crouched before Daniel. 

"What is it that you want?" Ares asked. "What is your heart's desire? Knowledge? It is at our fingertips. We can show you things you have never imagined. Show you worlds you could not have dreamt of. Give you your heart's desires."

Daniel stood up when he saw Sha're in the distance, her arms held out as she looked at Daniel with a smile. Daniel took a step forward and the image morphed into Sam holding her P90. Then to Teal'c who stood proud with staff in hand. Then to Jack who looked on with clever eyes. Daniel turned away and closed his eyes. "Stop this." 

"It is only a glimpse of what we can give you," a deep voice spoke in Daniel's ear. Daniel opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Ares' breath on his ear. "We will give you everything. Just say the word." 

Daniel found it hard to draw breath and his head had begun to ache. He was finding it increasingly hard for his left leg to support his weight and a cold chill had settled in his bones. Daniel fell to his knees. "This isn't real." 

"Daniel." Daniel frowned and looked up at the source of the voice. A bright shapeless light within which Daniel could make out a pair of blue eyes. "Release the burden, Daniel. Only you know what it is you seek." 

The light seemed to warm Daniel's chilled skin and he wanted to go towards it, but the pain erupted everywhere at once. His head felt as though it had been struck, his leg as thought it was being crushed. His lungs felt on fire, as if air stopped reaching them. Daniel fell back hard, Ares catching him and holding him

"Daniel?" Ares said. "Daniel?" 

"Here," Daniel said with a shudder, drifting somewhere between the cave his nightmare. 

"You were restless." 

"Resting," Daniel croaked. 

"Our lure to keep you awake is not working?" 

"I was listening... with my eyes closed. Besides, I'm not sure what I can say about you killing an innocent woman. Herakles might have wronged you. His wife did nothing." 

Met with silence, Daniel closed his eyes again, frowning as the pain seemed to disappear and worsen, coming in ebbs and flows. He remembered for the hundredth time that he was lying against Ares, the Goa'uld he despised. But in the cold, Daniel was beginning to appreciate the warmth of the body against his own. He hated himself for it, but sought out the source of heat nevertheless. 

"The story finished?" Daniel managed as his lungs tightened when he tried to breathe. 

"We killed Herakles," Ares said flatly. "He died."

“But that wasn't it, was it?" Daniel asked. Met with silence, he demanded, "Tell me."

Ares shifted under Daniel's weight. "Megara's body was sent to Herakles. We heard he wept and swore vengeance, desperate to find out who had wounded him so. He received our message, that we were headed towards his army, and full of rage he turned his soldiers around from his intended conquest to hurry towards us. Both armies clashed in muddied fields and for weeks the battle raged on. We won each battle, our soldiers trained to kill where Herakles' soldiers were common men who had taken up arms. We cut them down easily, leaving them dead, wounded or running away. And finally, one day Hermes came to us with news of our final victory and of one man who was standing amongst his dead soldiers, screaming for someone to challenge him. The one man no one was allowed to touch."

# *

The rain poured down and the sky gurgled with unspent thunder. Ares rode into the field which seemed to be a collection of dismembered limbs and rotting corpses. Some of these soldiers had been dead for days, others with wounds that looked recent. Ares jumped down from his horse and walked through the dead corpses at his feet, the putrid smell of death turning his stomach. He walked on and looked at the faces that still looked like faces. Wide open eyes and mouths as though they had been startled by death's grim visage. 

"Please," a voice rasped from somewhere under the patter of raindrops.

Ares took another step and something caught on his foot. He looked down to see a hand hanging onto his boot. It was of utter amazement how something that was barely clinging to life had such a strong hold on him. Ares kicked the hand away and looked down at the wounded man. A blackened face with bloody gashes and a pair of brown bloodshot eyes looked straight back at him. The man was on the brink of death. Nothing would save him. The huge bloody gash that showed a portion of his skull had made sure he would die. Ares stared impassively. 

"Please... help me," he was barely able to speak. 

Ares drew his sword. In one downward thrust, he embedded the sword in the man's skull. The corpse shuddered for a moment before going still and Ares withdrew his sword. He put it back in its sheath and continued to limp through the dead without a second thought. Dead upon dead. Festering, oozing, decaying dead. The ground seemed to heave with the bodies of the slain. Finally Ares saw what he was searching for. In the middle of all this death stood Herakles, cursing like a madman. 

"Come back and fight me! Here, I have thrown down my sword! I will fight you with my bare hands!" 

Ares walked towards Herakles, something akin to satisfaction pumping through his angry heart. Herakles spun around as if detecting a presence. He looked at the woman clad in warrior's clothing and the disdain written on her battle-marked face.

"Dai'Narr?" Herakles whispered. The corner of Ares' mouth went up in a smile as he blinked, watching Herakles flinch at the glow of Goa'uld eyes. 

"Try again, _brother_ ,” Ares said, discarding the timbre of his Goa'uld voice and instead using Dai'Narr's seductive quiet tone. Herakles stilled, shock written across his face. 

“Ares,” Herakles said, shaking his head. “How can it be?”

“You are not the only one who would do everything in their power to secure the release of their brother.” Herakles took a moment to absorb the information before he lunged for Ares, but Ares was quicker, withdrawing his sword and pointing it towards Herakles' throat. “We understand your pain, Herakles. We too have lost everything. Except, you have lost your children too. They will pay dearly for their father's treachery." 

“You. You did this.” Herakles was simmering with rage, watching the tip of the sword move to the middle of his chest. Ares pushed it enough to let Herakles know it would take no time to thrust the sword right through Herakles' body. “Where are they? What have you done with my children?”

"They are safe. For now. But the time will come when both will bloom and be ripe, ready to be taken as hosts. If we deem them fit to be worn by a god." 

Herakles grabbed the sword in both hands. Ares quickly slid the sword out of Herakles' grasp, leaving his palms with bloody slits, hitting Herakles hard on the side of his head with the butt of the sword and knocking him to the ground. With Goa'uld strength, Dai'Narr's body was more than a match for Herakles' strength. He held his sword over Herakles, keeping him kneeling on the ground.

"We should have taken your wife as a host too," Ares said. “We should have fought you, wearing her body, but then you do not deserve to see the face of someone you love before you die.”

Herakles glared up at Ares from the ground. "You have proven yourself Goa'uld after all. You are more Hera's spawn then anyone could have imagined.”

"Pity about your wife," Ares continued, ignoring Herakles' remark, "It was terrible that we had to kill her. But do not be unhappy, for it was a quick death. Upon our word, she did not even feel the dagger that slit her throat." 

Herakles looked away, a pained gasp escaping him. Ares moved the sword away and replaced it in its sheath, kneeling by Herakles. "You are to blame for this. You destroyed our family. We destroyed yours. You destroyed the Olympians. We have destroyed your armies. You took Maian away from us and we have taken your wife. This is _your_ doing." 

Herakles turned and suddenly grabbed Ares by the throat. They both fell into the mud, Herakles straddling Ares, tightening his hold and trying to squeeze the breath out of Ares, his eyes bright with madness. Ares gripped Herakles' wrists and pulled his hands away, pushing Herakles off, throwing him to the side just as Ares' Jaffa, led by Enyo, appeared over the hill. Ares stood, feeling the shock of a punch to his face. Staggering back and avoiding the next punch, he rammed his body into Herakles' midsection and wrapped his arms around Herakles' waist.

A Jaffa soldier advanced forward to help, but Enyo held out her sword. "No. Let them do this." 

Ares pushed Herakles to the ground, lashing out at the fallen man, before wrapping his hands around Herakles' throat. Herakles struggled, trying to pull at Ares' hands. As Ares squeezed tighter and tighter, Herakles' hands loosened, finally falling away. Ares squeezed tighter still, pushing his thumbs into Herakles' throat, feeling the crush of bones until Herakles' face went blank, his eyes remaining open in their bulging bloodshot state. Ares felt hot tears escape his eyes, a sob making it past his lips. He let go of Herakles, staring at the dead man.

"I did not want this," Ares bitterly told the corpse. He pulled out a dagger from the sheath on his belt and held it in both hands before plunging it into Herakles' heart, plunging the knife until there was blood gushing from the many wounds, colouring his hands red. 

"Ares! Stop. Ares, stop it!" Enyo ran towards Ares who sat straddling Herakles' corpse, stabbing it over and over. Ares was dragged off of Herakles' motionless body, the dagger snatched from his hands and thrown aside. He sat with his gaze fixed on the bloody corpse as Enyo knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his face and turning it towards her. ”He's dead, Ares. It's over.” 

Ares closed his eyes, but that didn't stop the tears. They fell hot and angry. He pushed Enyo away and crawled far from her and the body. He choked on his tears, distraught. The troops watched their god, a woman covered in battle scars and splattered with blood, on her knees and sobbing in desperation and hopelessness. They watched as Enyo went to her and embraced her, holding her tight. Enyo motioned for the troops to withdraw as she held the god of war.

# *

"There is a myth on our home world that after the crazed god of war quenched her blood lust, she let out such a battle cry that it ripped open the heavens and made it rain for days. An interesting interpretation. It had in fact been raining since the day since we stepped back on that cursed planet. In that rain, we sat amongst bodies of the dead, weeping because no matter what we did, all those lost to us would never return. " 

"Did any of it make you feel better?" Daniel said quietly. 

"Yes," Ares said. "Yes it did. Enyo was right. The clashing of swords, the blood, it made all the hurt go away, even if it was only for a moment." 

"She made you a bloodthirsty warlord." 

"Maybe." 

"What about Herakles' children? Did you kill them?" Daniel was almost afraid of the answer, a part of him accepting that the children had no doubt ended up as Goa'uld hosts. 

"Herakles' little orphans," Ares said. "Even Dai'Narr screamed at us for killing Megara and making orphans of her children. She had happily been a party to killing Herakles, the slayer of Aphrodite, yet she was disgusted that we went too far with our cruelty with those children. She was not the only one."

# *

Ares lay in the bathtub, his eyes closed and his hands gripping the edges. He sat watching images in his head. Loud bursts of memory. Swords. Horses rearing up in fear. The rain falling and making the battlefield a pit of mud. His eyes snapped open when Hermes called out. 

"My lord. What is to be done with Herakles' children? They are still in my care." 

Ares got up from the bathtub and wrapped a black sheet around his waist. He walked out and looked at Hermes whose eyes were lowered to the ground in unusual obedience. He was loyal, yes, but never simpering. "In your care? They should be in a cage somewhere, should they not?" 

Hermes' head snapped up as he heard the new voice, staring at Ares. He seemed speechless as he saw the body of Herakles, unmarked and wet from the bath, hair cut close to the head. His chin was raised slightly so Ares was looking down his nose. 

“What is it?" Ares asked. 

"You really wish Herakles as a host?" 

"His screams are like music," Ares said with a smile that did not sit comfortably on his mouth. "He will be a fine host, for a long _long_ time." 

Hermes nodded, still looking shocked. "The children, my lord?" 

Ares shrugged. "Do as you please." 

Hermes looked at the ground as he spoke. "Anything, my lord?" 

"Weakened so quickly by the tears of a child? Do as you please, Hermes. We are a slave to your needs, forever burdened by gratitude. Go. Raise them as your own. Maybe one day... your _son_ can become our First Prime too." 

Hermes looked up at Ares and smiled. "Thank you, my lord." 

Hermes bowed and began to leave when Ares called out and said, "Hermes." 

Hermes turned around. “My lord?”

"The children. Let us see them every now and then. We are curious as to how you will raise them." 

Hermes smiled and nodded again before leaving. Ares listened to the sobbing of his host with a smile, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

# *

"You didn't want to see them. You wanted Herakles to see them," Daniel said. 

“At least he could see them living and breathing. Maian's still form was torturous to behold. Eternally beautiful, yet lifeless and lost to us.”

“Why did you take him as a host? If you hated him so much.”

Ares thought back to waking in Herakles, still burning with anger. “We thought it would be a fitting a punishment. But then, we hadn't anticipated how bitter the taste of his memories would be for us. We saw how he went from servant of Zeus to rebel leader. How he found Maian on the battlefield, tending to the wounded. How he plunged his sword into her, calling her a whore and a traitor, leaving her to die. The hate he felt for her, she who was so loved by us.”

Ares closed his eyes, the images to easily retrieved from the recesses of his mind. The look on her face, the shock. The blood on her hands. 

“So we showed him his children, how they grew up and had their own children, forgetting their father's face. We felt how he mourned them and Megara, hated how they served the Goa'uld. When we could no longer punish ourself for the sake of punishing him, we took another host and let him die. Even then, he cursed us with eternal misery. He was never sorry." 

"What about Dai'Narr and Enyo?" 

"Dai'Narr went back to Olympus as queen. She built temples in remembrance of Aphrodite. She ruled for a long time. Enyo remained with us as our consort. She made us into what we are.”

# *

The last Ares saw of Dai'Narr was in the new temple of Aphrodite, clutching the letter that had been left for her. Ares never found out what was in the letter, but he would always remember how Dai'Narr wept over it before giving it up to the new fire lit in the name of old Olympians. He stood thinking of Dai'Narr as ship prepared to leave orbit of Olympus. Ares was losing half of his Maazon soldiers to Dai'Narr's army, the other half wanting to remain with Enyo who it appeared was preparing to part company too. 

He went to her chamber finding her out of battle attire and staring into the mirror as she admired her long sleeveless black velvety dress. She was smiling at her reflection in amusement as Ares walked in and stood behind her. She looked at him in the mirror and smiled, turning around to kiss him. She pushed him backwards until the back of his legs hit the frame of Enyo's bed. They both fell on to it, Enyo on top of him, her hands linking with Ares'. 

She kissed him again, but when she pulled back he was staring blankly at her. She smiled. "Don't say it." 

"Stay," Ares said anyway.

"I told you not to say it." Enyo kissed Ares again. He kissed her back, but made no other move, lying boneless beneath her. She kissed his mouth, his jaw and whispered in his ear. "What do you want?" 

"We want to forget. You make us forget," Ares said, closing his eyes. 

"Tell me you love me," Enyo whispered. 

"We love nothing," Ares murmured against Enyo's mouth as it covered his. 

"Tell me you want me then," Enyo said. 

"We want nothing." 

"Then tell me you hate me," Enyo laughed. 

"We hate everything." 

Enyo smiled. "Then tell me something." 

Ares opened his eyes and looked at Enyo. His knew he looked broken. That the pain in his heart was still visible in his eyes. "I need you." 

Enyo's face seemed to soften for the first time since he had met her. She was looking at him blankly, almost sadly. She nodded. "Then I will stay."

# *

Ares recalled their time together. It was the only place where he could forget. Her love for him held passion, anger and violence. It was raw and made him feel alive.

“She challenged us constantly, not fearing us for even one moment. She feared nothing, not even death. When the sarcophagus could not keep her young any longer, she just left. Not wanting to die a death brought on by illness or infirmity. She just disappeared, like she always said she would. I will not be something for you to bury, she used to say. I will not lie in a casket like your Maian. Do not shed tears, and do not mourn.”

Ares stopped, a ragged gasp forcing itself out of his chest. No tears, he had promised her, yet here they were, threatening to fall.

"Did you love her?" Daniel said, his words slurred and too quiet. 

"She was our consort, our lover, and our teacher,” Ares said quietly. “She was the god of war, all we did was take her mantel. Yes, we loved her. When Enyo left, we felt an unbearable sadness, but we saw the day nearing when she would leave to die out of our sight. She was not snatched from us the way Maian was. She was not that first love which was imprinted onto the heart of a creature not yet mature enough to understand love. It did not hurt to love her." 

Feeling tired and worn out, Ares closed his eyes and let his head fall back to rest against the wall. Millennia old memories were hard enough to bring to the surface, but when they returned, the pain was somehow sharper. He could see everything now as if it had only taken place yesterday. How he had tried to leech Maian from every lover he had kept. How he looked for her in their eyes. Their mouth. Their hair. Their words. Anywhere. Anything. Like someone drowning at sea reaching for the smallest thing that could save him.

# *

Daniel was drifting, trying to wake. He tried again, to open his eyes or turn his numb head. But nothing. His limbs felt lifeless as though they were no longer there. His body felt afloat, adrift. It was like those nightmares where the faster you tried to run, the slower your limbs moved, as if stuck in quicksand. Then something hit the back of Daniel's head. Something small and soft. Daniel frowned. He felt something hit again. His frown deepened and he turned around and smiled. Jack sat in a deck chair, on the dock where Daniel stood, wearing his khaki pants and black sweater under a brown leather jacket. In his hand was a half-eaten bagel. 

Daniel tilted his head at Jack. "Did you just throw a piece of that bagel at me?" Daniel said quietly. 

Jack's eyes narrowed and looked down at the bagel. Quickly, Jack threw the bagel over his shoulder. "What bagel?" 

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "I was waiting for you." 

Jack stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, followed by a shrug. "Saving the best for last?" 

"General Hammond's coming too?" 

"That was cold," Jack said with a smirk.

Daniel folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the wooden planks of the dock. "I wish I'd gone fishing when you asked. I like it here." 

"It's even better out of the photograph. The bass grow this big," Jack said holding his hands apart and nodding. 

Daniel's eyes rolled to the corner for a second. "Wow?" 

"Damn straight." 

Jack took a step towards Daniel. Daniel instantly stepped back. Jack frowned in confusion. "What?" 

Daniel shut his eyes for a moment. "Nothing. I dunno. Something." 

Jack stared blankly. "Right. Good to know you're making as much sense as usual." 

"Jack," Daniel said impatiently, "Why am I here?" 

"You don't know?" 

Daniel shook his head. "No. I don't." 

"Take a look around you," Jack said quietly. Daniel looked carefully. A lake. A dock. A log cabin. Green trees. Blue sky. Jack. Heaven. "Look closer.”

Daniel looked across the lake and suddenly he could see the other side, as if it had just slid closer. There was a white mist that covered the long grass on the other side. Daniel was sure he could see shadows in it. Daniel stepped closer to the edge of the dock to watch. After a moment, Daniel turned back and looked at Jack who still stood with hands in pockets. 

"Time to choose," Jack said. 

"Choose?" 

"Back there?" Jack jerked his head back towards the log cabin. "Or across that lake." 

"What's over there?" Daniel squinted as he tried to see the shadows in the mist. 

"Only you know that." 

"But I don't know. I don't know anything," Daniel mumbled. 

"Daniel. Listen to me." 

Daniel turned to face Jack when he heard the soft female voice. He saw Jack standing with hands in pockets. His body seemed bright for a moment and then grew brighter until it drowned out the sharp lines of the human form. Tendrils of glowing light flowed from the body, a pair of blue eyes visible, along with a smiling mouth. 

"Oma," Daniel whispered.

# *

Ares lay Daniel gently on the ground and knelt by his side. "Daniel?" 

"Oma," Daniel murmured again. 

"Daniel. You must wake. We can hear them breaking through. They will be here soon. You must wake."

# *

"Oma?" The glowing figure nodded. "Is this real? You're really here? This isn't a dream?" 

"I can help you, Daniel. I can help you complete the journey you started on Kheb." 

Daniel stepped towards Oma, a frown creasing his brow. "Kheb?" 

"Death is only the beginning of the journey. Let me help you take the first step. Let me help you release your burden."

Daniel stared in confusion as Oma held out her hand.

# *

"Daniel!" Ares snapped. 

Daniel was lying motionless, his mouth slightly open and his eyes half shut. Ares leant down for a second time and put his ear to Daniel's chest. Nothing. Putting his hand above Daniel's mouth he felt the absence of breath. 

"No. We will not let you do this," Ares whispered. "It is not your time to die, not yet." 

Daniel remained motionless as Ares took a deep breath. This was a human body. Uncomplicated machines. Easily manipulated. How hard could it be to save a human life? Ares pressed down hard over Daniel's heart, hoping it would beat of its own accord. Nothing. He breathed into Daniel's mouth and went back to trying for a heartbeat. Still nothing. Ares sat back and looked down at the dead body. He couldn't let things end this way. Not when they had come this far. Ares pressed down hard again, willing Daniel's heart to beat.

# *

Daniel was reaching out, his fingers moving towards soft tendrils of light. A hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist, holding tight as Daniel looked up to see Ares.

Ares shook his head, the green of his eyes consumed by bright white. "Not yet."


	9. Out of the Frying Pan

Daniel opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with a room filled with light. He was back in the mountain. Closing his eyes, Daniel sighed. He was aching and sore, but at least his bones weren't shivering with cold and he could breathe. Daniel looked down at himself. He was thankful he'd been spared some dignity and was wearing at the very least a pair of black pyjama bottoms, hideously silky as they were. 

He could feel a tight bandage wrapped around his left leg, just below the knee. His leg was throbbing and aching, but definitely not in a way that suggested it was still broken. He guessed the bandage around his leg looked something like the one around his ribs, a wide black rubber strip sending out strange vibrations of heat. Daniel touched the material, finding it soft and pliant. It was then he noticed a thick black plastic strip around his wrist.

"It's monitoring your health." 

Daniel lifted his head slightly and saw Misha sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. She looked tired, dark circles under her eyes, her face slightly paler than he remembered. Daniel nodded slowly, but said nothing. He stared up at the fresco on the ceiling instead. It was one of the countless war scenes displayed all over the mountain. A soldier on a horse rearing up on its hind legs, its rider drawing back to thrust his spear into the heart of his frightened enemy. 

Daniel could hear the sounds of the battle when he looked at it this time. The clashing of swords. The thunder of hooves. The war cries of soldiers. He could see a young woman dressed in black armour, riding her steed into battle as her eyes glowed viciously. He could see her plunging her dagger into the heart of a dead man over and over. He could see her sitting there in the rain with blood stained hands as she wept. 

Daniel shut his eyes and everything went away. He could hear Misha getting up from where she sat and coming closer to the bed. From somewhere above him, she asked, "Pain?"

Daniel nodded, acknowledging the tight band around his skull, the thick heavy ache in his leg. Eyes remaining closed, Daniel listened to Misha shuffling around and removing something from the bedside table. A moment later, Daniel felt something cold and metallic press against the skin of his neck with a hiss, causing a brief tingling sensation. 

"It'll take a moment to start working," Misha said, setting what was definitely a painkiller back on the table. She down on the edge of the bed. 

"Thanks," Daniel said. 

"For a man who has had an exceptionally close brush with death, you do not seem too pleased to be alive," Misha said quietly. 

Daniel turned his head to look at Misha. "How close?”

# *

Misha looked over the scrolls again, not that she could see anything different. It angered her now that no one had discovered the structural foundations had been set to fall into the caves below. One explosion had brought the whole structure crashing down and it wasn't hard to see that the building had been built to do exactly that if the wrong person accessed the artefact. 

After two days of drilling and causing more cave-ins, it seemed they were no closer to getting through to Ares and Daniel. Misha and Roman had a dozen arguments over the smallest of things when the frustration over slow progress got too much. Sighing, Misha leaned back in her chair and scratched the back of her neck. Her eyes felt like rocks and her body was jittery from lack of sleep. She knew it was pointless looking over the same scrolls over and over, but it was all she could do. 

She couldn't recall when she'd fallen asleep at her makeshift desk, but suddenly someone was trying to wake her up. Misha opened one bleary eye and looked up at a rain-soaked Jaffa. Slowly, she sat up, the scroll she'd fallen asleep on sticking to her cheek. Misha swallowed down the thickness of sleep and cleared her throat, her eyes squinting against the light. 

"What?" 

"They have drilled through the cave, I came as fast as I-" 

Misha was running past the guard and into the hard rain before he could even finish the sentence. The building was just one pile of rubble now, tents set up at the base where drilling had been tried in various places. Misha slipped into the last tent where dusty Jaffa soldiers were crowded around in the far corner. She pushed through the crowd and into the space where the tent gave way to the rock tunnel leading down into the caves, spotting a broad shouldered black Jaffa emerging from the tunnel mouth, Roman's second in command. Soft features on a round symmetrical face that were usually filled with humour looked stern under dust and dirt.

Misha went straight to him. "Trelak, where is Roman?" 

"In the tunnel," Trelak replied, looking worn out. 

Misha felt a surge of annoyance, her eyes stinging as she thought of the whole tunnel collapsing. She looked down the tunnel which had been drilled at a slant and was wide enough to walk through, albeit you would have to crouch and walk. Somewhere at the end of it Roman was trying to play the hero again. A transmission cackled over the communication port behind Misha. Rushing ahead of Trelak, she flipped the switch on the small transmitter/receiver. 

"Trelak, this is Roman. I have them. They are alive. The human is injured and will need to be carried out. Make provisions." 

"Just pick him up and bring him out!" Misha snapped. "There's no time to make provisions, that tunnel could collapse around your ears, you fool!" 

Everyone in the tent turned and glared at Misha. She would tease Roman about her loyal men later. If he got out alive. Roman's restrained voice replied a second later. "He is injured. Carrying him out without stabilizing him will aggravate his injuries. Now get away from the communication port before I have my men tie and gag you." 

Misha opened her mouth to retaliate. Trelak stepped towards her and held out his hand. She shoved the communicator into his hand and glared. Waiting for the them to emerge from the tunnel had been unbearable. Misha kept imagining the tunnel crumbling just as they would reach the entrance. Finally, Ares emerged first and everyone involved in the rescue effort bowed. Misha just watched the way he climbed out, his clothes torn and dirty, three days of stubble and limp hair, his face covered in streaks of dust, making his eyes seem unnaturally green, like the jewels so many had called them. 

He looked dazed like he had no idea of where he was, but his eyes were fixed on the tunnel entrance. Misha went to his side, taking his arm in her hands. He looked down at her hands and then at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up nodding once. He nodded in reply, covering one of her hands with his, squeezing it before he let go. His eyes were back on the tunnel until Roman and another Jaffa emerged with Daniel bound to a wide medical board, bruised and unconscious. 

"His injuries are severe. We want you to stay by his side and make sure he recovers," Ares said. 

Misha frowned. "It's not too late for the sarcophagus yet. He'll be fine." 

"No," Ares said. "No sarcophagus. Go. Tend to him." 

Misha continued to frown at Ares, but he just stared at the prone figure of Daniel. It made sense now why Roman had insisted on stabilizing Daniel before carrying him out. It wasn't his decision. Misha slowly made her way to Daniel's side, putting her fingers to his neck and feeling for a pulse. It was weak and wavering and his skin was burning. His breath was shallow and he looked as though a ton of rocks had landed on him. Misha looked down at the makeshift splints on Daniel's leg and looked back at Ares whose eyes were still fixed on Daniel. 

"Did you do this?" she asked Ares.

"We have caused his injuries more harm?" Ares asked. 

Misha shook her head. "No. You... did the right thing. We should take him back straight away then. Whatever your reason for not using the sarcophagus might be, I still think it's the best idea." 

Ares shook his head. "No sarcophagus."

# *

"I asked him not to," Daniel said, answering Misha's question.

Misha raised her eyebrows. "He doesn't use it either. Unless he must." 

"Yeah," Daniel said thinking of a Goa'uld symbiote floating in small glass jar, no bigger than its own body. Misha frowned at Daniel and let out a small burst of laughter. "What's so funny?" 

"I have never seen two people look so disappointed to be alive." Daniel remained quiet. "When you woke up. I saw you look around, as if you were expecting to see someone." 

Daniel tensed. "I thought I was waking up in my own bed. Again." 

Misha nodded. "Ah." 

She was right though. He had opened his eyes and expected to see someone. He had expected to wake up in the cave, lying against Ares and listening to his virtually unchanging tone of voice. There was a strange feeling of loss within Daniel. The cave was a place separate from this current reality. It had almost been a comfort. Wasn't it the place where he was supposed to die? Buried under a pile of rocks like his parents. Now he was back in the Olympus of Ares, away from the tales of Zeus, Hera and the other gods. He was back where they had an established routine of push and pull. There was no device to look for. No mistakes in time that Daniel could fix. He was left with the only thing he had for a long time now. His mourning for his friends. His mourning for Jack. 

"I should leave. Let you rest," Misha said getting up. "There is a guard outside. Just call him if you need anything. I will return later to see you." 

Daniel nodded and watched Misha as she smiled at him and began to walk away, unusually amiable. He called out after her, "Thank you."

Misha stopped and turned to look at Daniel. "For what?" 

"For... saving my life," Daniel said, the words bitter on his tongue. 

Misha shook her head. "I only tended to your injuries. It is my understanding that he brought you back. Made your heart beat after it stopped. Breathed life back into your body." 

Daniel and Misha's eyes stayed on each other for a moment. Daniel opened his mouth to ask the question, but the words refused to come out. 

Misha answered the unasked question. "He is fine. His injuries have healed." 

Daniel nodded. "Right." 

Misha seemed to be waiting for Daniel to say more. Finally the corner of her mouth went up in a small smile. "Rest. I will speak with you later." 

"Right," Daniel said watching her leave. 

He went back to looking at the fresco above his bed. After a while he found himself staring at his own hand, which lay flat on the space next to him. The space where his bed had seen Jack so many times. Daniel stroked the soft fabric of the blanket and closed his eyes. In his dream, Ares was taking Daniel's hand and pulling him away from death's door and Jack was nowhere to be seen.

# *

From the moment he had broken through the cave wall covered in sweat and dirt, Roman had not taken his eyes off of Ares. It was one of those moments Roman found he was reliving over and over in his nightmares, only here he was breaking into the cave to find Ares, his body lifeless and beyond resurrection. He would wake, drenched in sweat and remember it was okay. It had all turned out fine in the end. 

The drill had broken through the cave wall and Roman had sent away the others as a small rock fall seemed to begin. Roman slipped into the cave as his protesting stayed on guard. Luckily the tunnel didn't collapse like Roman had been sure it would. He switched on the lamp in his hand and shone it in the direction he was sure he heard Ares' voice. Roman navigated his way through the fallen rocks to find Ares staring at Daniel's lifeless body. Roman ran to Ares' side and fell to his knees, placing a hand on Ares' back.

"My lord," Roman whispered. But Ares was unmoving. Roman looked from Ares to Daniel. "Does he live?" 

Ares turned to Roman. "His heart stopped. We breathed for him. Beat his heart for him." 

Roman stared blankly at Ares before leaning over Daniel and checking for a pulse. "His heartbeat is weak, but it is there. He will live. We must leave this place before it further disintegrates. You go, I will carry Daniel Jackson." 

"He must be carried out with care," Ares instructed, holding Roman's hand which had gone for the front of Daniel's shirt. 

"The sarcophagus will repair-" Ares looked at Roman and shook his head. Roman frowned, but finding no further explanation he nodded. "I will have someone bring a stabilizer. Go, I will stay with him." 

Ares stood up, his eyes on Roman. He shook his head. "We will go together." 

The wait wasn't long, but felt like an eternity, Roman's heart quickening with every sound of the cave cracking and threatening to fall on their heads. Finally the stabilizer came and Roman helped the Jaffa guard to slip Daniel on and bind him to it. All the while Ares watched and only once they were all ready to go did Ares agree to walk on ahead. That night, Misha stood guard over Daniel, as ordered by Ares, but Roman stood guard over his strangely silent master who lay too long in a milky bath, hiding his thoughts behind closed eyes.

That was days ago. Light years from Olympus, they were now on a space station surrounded by anti-weapon mines. They were in its large circular meeting room, the ceiling a window into the black of space and its shining stars. The floor was polished black as was the huge round table. The walls were draped with long strips of black and red silk. Around the table sat many Goa'uld of importance; Ba'al, Yu, Camulus, and Kali, to name a few. Looking bored in his seat, Ares was listening to the other Goa'uld without a flicker of emotion on his face. Roman stood by Ares, watching him discreetly as the Goa'uld, Nepthis aired her concerns. 

"I am not the only one who has suffered losses at the hands of this enemy. It is hard to believe there are powerful Goa'uld amongst us who know nothing." 

Roman eyed her carefully as she spoke. She sat rigid, her black hair tightly combed back into a bun. Her skin was a glowing rich dark brown like her eyes. She wore a fitting sleeveless gold dress, bracelets decorating her delicate wrists. Her expression however was anything but delicate and all the time she spoke, her eyes were on Ares. 

"Do you think there is someone in particular here who is being duplicitous?" Ares asked quietly, making the whole room's attention turn to him. 

"I have no names as yet, but it is surely one who can come and go as he pleases. One with ample power to be invisible when he wishes." 

"You think too much of yourself if you think we would waste the time to destroy your pitiful fleet." Nepthis looked away, looking annoyed and embarrassed. Ares looked around the room at all the members of an ever-decreasing circle. "If you all think we are responsible for these attacks, then we perhaps you should withdraw our invitation for future summits. We have no shortage of allies." 

"Lord Ares, you must not take offence,” Kali said. “We all wish you as our ally. We would be fools to want otherwise." 

Nepthis spoke again, this time with a little forced humility, and perhaps a little fear. "This summit was called because someone is rallying power by hidden means. If you know something, we need to know, to protect ourselves." 

"When we know something, so shall you. Until then, we must all remain vigilant." Someone else opened their mouth to speak, but Ares was on his feet and walking.

The room was filled with quiet murmurs as Ares stalked out with Roman in tow. They hadn't got far when Ba'al called out from behind, catching up with Ares. Roman watched Ares' jaw work with irritation as he turned to look at Ba'al.

Ba'al smiled his most charming of smiles, a smile that Roman did not trust for a moment. Still, as was his duty, he stood back in silence as Ba'al spoke. “Lord Ares, I would speak with you. We have barely had two words with each other during this summit.”

Ares gave him a blank look. “And what two words would you have with us?”

Ba'al's brow creased ever so slightly before his mouth twitched into another smile. “I could not help but notice that you appear preoccupied.”

Ares nodded. “You would do well to notice things that are only of concern to you, Lord Ba'al.”

Ares turned to leave, but damn that Ba'al, he wasn't finished. He continued talking even with Ares' back to him. “There are rumours of a human guest in the court of Ares. One who is prized greatly. Many of us wonder why that is. Possibly, _whom_ it is.”

Ares didn't turn back to answer Ba'al, standing still on the spot as his eyes went to Roman. Roman suddenly had a vision of Ares breaking Ba'al's neck and the system lords taking the opportunity they were waiting for to turn on Ares. 

“And where would you hear such rumours?” Ares asked.

Ba'al smiled. “I would not insult you by naming names. After all, you have eyes in many places.”

Ares looked back at Ba'al. “But perhaps not enough places. It appears you have been busy since Quetesh left your side.”

Finally, the smile from Ba'al's face vanished. He stiffened, mouth curling in a sour imitation of a smile. “Quetesh did not leave my side, Lord Ares, Quetesh was taken from my side, betrayed by one in our inner circle and when I find out the name of that traitor, I will hunt that Goa'uld to the ends of the universe.”

Ares nodded, grinning, something mad in the shine of his eyes. “So you should.”

Ba'al frowned, looking momentarily confused. Then he offered a stiff nod and turned on his heel, striding away, Ares glaring at Ba'al's back as he departed. “How does Ba'al know of what we prize and keep on Olympus?” 

Roman lowered his eyes to the ground. “I will look into it, my lord.”

“See that you do,” Ares snapped, stalking off in the opposite direction to Ba'al, leaving Roman alone in an empty hallway on a space station filled simmering Goa'ulds.

# *

It had been days since Daniel and Ares were rescued from the caves. Daniel was tired of lying in bed, managing to limp around his chambers. The break in his leg and the injuries to his ribs had healed, leaving behind discomfort which faded a little every day. Stuck in his rooms, Daniel thought of home. Not Earth. Not Abydos. He thought of Jack. He thought of a planet where no one was injured. Where the Goa'uld didn't turn up uninvited. He thought of a night spent laughing and drinking and watching a village full of happy people celebrating life. Dancing and singing. He remembered the twinkle in Jack's eye as Teal'c and Sam returned to Earth to report and the way Jack said ever so laconically, 'Hey, we don't want to put you good folk out. You've done enough. We'll just share a room.'

Daniel remembered following Jack up the stairs and into a small room that was virtually filled up by the bed. As soon as he dropped his backpack, Jack had taken Daniel's arm and turned him around, planting a kiss on his lips. Daniel laughed and let Jack push him onto the bed and climb all over him as he continued to kiss and bite gently at his lips. Jack's hand was pulling out Daniel's T-shirt as Daniel lay back, propped up on his elbows, Jack's hand venturing up underneath the shirt, making him flinch away from the chilled skin. 

Jack grinned. "What? Cold?" 

Daniel nodded with a smile, his eyes lowering to Jack's lips. "You know what they say about cold hands though, right?" 

“Always wear mittens?" 

"Warm..." Daniel shook his head and lifted one hand to lie against Jack's chest, over his heart as he looked straight into Jack's eyes. Eyes that were concentrating hard on him. Daniel leaned up and kissed Jack slowly. 

When he pulled away, Jack looked serious. "Daniel-" 

Daniel shook his head. "Don't say anything." 

"I have to." Jack sighed. Daniel's heart hammered with sudden panic. "Those fifty bucks I loaned you, I was hoping you'd get around to paying me back some time soon." 

Daniel stared at the completely serious look on Jack's face and started to laugh. "Sorry. You're not seeing that money again. If you can find any other way of getting it out of me, go ahead." 

Jack's eyes had that glint in them, as he grinned and pushed Daniel back into the bed. 

"Daniel." 

Daniel's eyes snapped open and the memory was abandoned. Leya's quiet voice made Daniel sigh as he pressed his forehead against the window where he stood. After a moment he turned around and forced an amiable smile. "Hey." 

Leya nodded. "I see you are up from your bed. You are feeling better?" 

"Yes, thank you. I'm much better now." Lie. He wasn't better. He was worse. That cave had infested his mind with something and now it was growing inside his skull and taking over. Poisoning him slowly.

Leya smiled nervously. "I did not know what had happened. No one would tell me until you all returned." 

Daniel felt a small amount of pity for Leya. Her whole life was Ares, yet in Ares' grand scheme of things Leya didn't seem to stand for much. 

"We were trapped in a cave. I wouldn't recommend it," Daniel said with a small smile. 

Leya smiled at the joke and looked at him. Daniel saw a flicker of something. He couldn't recognize it, but Leya kept something hidden behind her eyes. "It was all very strange. One morning everyone seemed to have gone. No one knew where Lord Ares was. Misha and Roman had vanished and then I found you were also gone. Usually when the three of them disappear I know where they are and await patiently for his return. This time there was nothing." 

And it had taken a second for Leya's face to become cold. She was still smiling at Daniel, but he had placed that emotion now. She was angry because she hadn't been involved. Because she had been left out. 

"If it means anything, I'd rather have swapped places with you," Daniel said, his voice low. 

It was laughably sick, but Daniel knew that Leya would have gladly swapped places with him if it meant spending any kind of time with Ares. She would have happily endured broken ribs and a punctured lung. Daniel felt sorry for her. This wasn't Leya. This was something Ares had done to her. 

"What are you thinking?" Leya said, her voice having taken on a strange tone. 

Daniel smiled. "I'm thinking, I'm tired and maybe I should rest." 

Leya nodded and half turned to go, before stopping and looking back at Daniel. "He is not on Olympus. After your return, he stayed here one day and then left. We are all awaiting his return eagerly. Is there any reason he might not return?"

Daniel forced a smile and as kindly as possible told her, “None at all. I'm sure he can't wait to get back.”

Leya frowned at him, nodding. She left without another word as Daniel tried to push Ares out of his mind altogether.

# *

Leya had gone to see Daniel with every intention of being friendly and compassionate. She would ask after his health and offer any kind of help he required. But then she saw him standing there by the window in his black silk dressing robe, there in lavish surroundings, medical guards waiting on his needs. As ever, he gave the distinct impression he wanted to be elsewhere. It made her sick to the stomach that Daniel had been blessed with the privileged position of being favoured by Ares, yet he behaved as though he was being wronged. 

She went to the temple, sitting late into the night and staring into the fire, praying that wherever Ares was, he was safe. He didn't realize it, but she loved him with every ounce of her soul. She was sure that there had been moments where he loved her truly. Such passion couldn't come from thin air. Those moments he had been with her were etched into her mind. The feel of his naked skin on hers. The way his fingers burnt wherever they touched her. The feel of him inside of her. Leya belonged to Ares. She had been consumed by him. Surely there was love in there somewhere? Surely he felt something for her like she did for him? But Ares only looked in one direction now. Leya cursed Daniel. She cursed him a million times. He mourned for the worthless and spurned a god. Fool. 

"Leya, is it not?" 

Leya looked up at the woman who had spoken her name. "I am." 

"I am Sunya. I believe I saw you at recent celebrations. Lord Ares was not without food or drink all night with you close by." Leya nodded. tears welling up in her eyes against her will. Sunya frowned and reached out to wipe a tear from Leya's cheek. "What is this?" 

Leya moved from Sunya's touch. "Nothing." 

"You are not happy in the service of our god?" Sunya raised an eyebrow, her posture stiffening. "I also recall seeing how Lord Ares paid no care to your service. Gods can be most selfish." 

"No. Not him. Never him. It is that man. He has cast some spell." 

"Man? What man?" 

"Daniel Jackson," Leya murmured. 

"I have seen him. I have seen need in Lord Ares' eyes for him. He will not look anywhere else until he has either satisfied his need or the human falls from his cherished pedestal," Sunya said.

"You're right," Leya whispered. "You are very right." 

"You must not make yourself so sad," Sunya said. "Come, let us pray."

Leya looked at the great fire and thought of Daniel. The fire seemed to burn more ferociously than she had ever noticed before. She stood and let Sunya guide her.

# *

Ares sat up, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it behind his back. He lay in bed silently watching Kali slipping on her elegant silken dress. She finished tying its ties and smoothing down a few creases before pushing back her long black hair, gathering it up and sweeping it around her neck to let it fall like a wave over one shoulder, smiling at Ares the whole time. He let his mouth twitch in a smile. 

“You are not concerned in the least about Ba'al, are you?” she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Ares shook his head. She leaned forward, an expression of utmost seriousness on her face. “He waits patiently for the day when you will fall and he will take your place. You should be concerned. He has grand ambitions.”

“He is young. It is his time to rise.” Ares idly stroked the dagger that hung around his neck. “And it would not be the first time we have fallen.”

Kali grinned at him. “Even you can rise again only so many times, my love. Though, I confess it has always been a joy to hear of your death, knowing news of your resurrection will be close behind.”

Ares shrugged. “There is more pleasure in falling and rising back to the top than the boredom of remaining unchallenged. Let Ba'al come. He will be a fine challenger.”

She shook her head, arching a brow at him. Kali moved to sit next to him, her eyes on the mirror at the other end of the room. “I hear it might be Ra launching these attacks. There are rumours he lives.”

Ares tilted his head at her reflection. “He is dead. The Tau'ri saw to that.”

“The dead have a way of returning amongst the Goa'uld.” Ares turned to look at Kali instead of her reflection, letting his head fall forward enough that he could kiss her shoulder. She placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face up to look him in the eyes. “I had an interesting conversation with Cronus.”

Ares pulled away from her, sitting back with a sigh. “You never did acquire the art of talking to your bedmates.”

“He said you are wilfully ignoring this enemy who attacks without showing his face,” Kali said. “He says it is because you are afraid.”

Ares gave Kali a look of warning. “You would do well to ignore whatever nonsense is spewed from the mouth of Cronus.”

“He told me even you fear that one of the old ones might return,” Kali said. “I find it hard to believe that you fear anything.”

“We all fear something,” Ares said.

“And do you fear him?” Kali asked. “Do you fear Prometheus might return? I hear he was the most vicious Goa'uld there ever was.”

Ares frowned, his mind taking unexpectedly irrational leaps of thought. Shaking his head, he said, “There is nothing left of him to return.”

Kali was frowning at him, looking deep into his eyes, as if seeking out the most barest of truths. “But you fear it regardless.”

Ares swallowed, smiling tightly before asking her, “And who do you fear might return?”

Kali's dark eyes became distant, her expression blank. After a moment she gathered herself and gave him an unconvincing smile. “Like you said, we all fear something. _I_ fear there is one even more vicious than Prometheus.”

Ares reached up to stroke a strand of her hair. “Come with us to Olympus. Leave behind your fears.”

“You have enough playthings,” Kali said, looking amused. Ares smiled, flicking the strand away. Kali's eyes glowed briefly, her smile widening. She leaned in for a kiss, both of them feeling fearless for the moment.

# *

Daniel was walking around the city, his mind drifting back to Ares who had been gone for six days. Not that Daniel cared. The lengthy absence just seemed odd. Turning into the research compound, Daniel headed towards Misha's labs. He could think of nothing else to do. There was only so much sitting around in his prison cell and staring out at the mountain snow he could take. He was yearning for some human contact. 

He needed to be sitting in Teal'c's quarters and watching him kel'no'reem, filling Daniel with calm and peace. He needed to be sitting in Sam's lab as she explained her newest theories and got excited by wormhole physics. He needed Jack to come waltzing into his office, touching everything just to distract Daniel. He needed Jack to be standing there smirking because it was easier than leaning across the worktop and kissing. He needed that promise of 'later'.

Daniel wrapped his knuckles on the door to Misha's lab and walked in, seeing her sitting in the far corner, staring up at a black monitor with scrolling text. She turned to see Daniel at the door and frowned. "Daniel. Are you unwell?" 

Daniel walked in and sat down on a stool at the large worktop in the middle of the room. "Bored." 

Misha smiled, amusement playing brightly in her eyes. Daniel watched her get up from her seat and come to stand on the other side of the worktop. "I can see how that might happen." 

"I don't know what to do with myself," Daniel said with a shrug.

Misha reached out to squeeze Daniel's hand. "As long as you are alive, life is worth living. You must learn to live it well." 

"How?" Daniel asked, his voice broke slightly as he forced a smile. 

Misha looked Daniel. Was that sympathy making her features fall? "You are a strong man. You will learn." 

Daniel shook his head and smiled at Misha. She patted Daniel's hand and ducked down behind the counter. "In the meantime, I have something that may be of interest to you." 

Reappearing, Misha dropped a large black leather-bound book in front of Daniel. "Take a look." 

Daniel opened the book and scanned the first page, instantly recognizing it as the text from the wall. Daniel frowned at Misha. 

"Three hundred pages of text from your wall. I'm sure even with the device mangled beyond use, you might want to try and decipher this. Who knows what you might find." 

Daniel ran his fingers across the words and nodded. A distraction. She was offering him a way out of his misery. Daniel smiled at Misha. "Thank you." 

Misha nodded back. "Right. Now, come with me. I have something interesting to show you," she said walking around the worktop and beckoning Daniel to follow her out of the lab. 

Daniel fell into step beside her as they walked down the corridor to the transporter circle at the end. They appeared a moment later in a large dark room with long tables that were littered with all kinds of mechanical objects and people handling them and observing them. Misha walked past the busy men and women and to a door at the end of the room, Daniel in tow. She opened the door and nodded towards Daniel, telling him to join her, closing the door behind them. 

The room was about the same size as Misha's lab, a large table in the middle with a bright square light overhead. The table had something on it that was hidden by a large white covering. Misha pulled the covering away and smiled at Daniel. He saw many twisted dirty and charred pieces of metal and machinery laid out in lines across the large table. Daniel picked up a piece and turned it over in his hands. Then he looked at Misha questioningly. 

"You don't recognize any of this?" 

Daniel shook his head. "Should I?" 

"The machine you found behind that wall. They finally dug it out last night. Or what's left of it." 

Daniel stared at the metallic debris mentally trying to piece it all back together. "I don't understand. All this damage." 

"Yes, it's what I thought too. There's too much damage. I would've thought the Ancients technology would be more resilient and certainly fair better than it has. Unless-" 

"It was made to self-destruct to this degree," Daniel said nodding. 

"Precisely. Which begs the question..." Misha trailed off, waiting for Daniel to finish the sentence. Daniel raised his eyebrows, prompting Misha to finish what she was saying. "What is so important that a machine is programmed to self-destruct to this degree? I don't even have to try and put it back together to know that we will be unable to retrieve any information from it. Whatever information is held has surely been destroyed." 

Misha's words seemed to hang in the air. Something was left unsaid, but being asked anyway. "Or?"

"You tell me," Misha replied. 

Daniel shrugged. "Ares stopped it from doing whatever it was supposed to be doing." 

"Which was?" 

Daniel sighed and rubbed his forehead, his head beginning to throb lightly. "I'm guessing it was supposed to tell me wherever the time travel device is. How to get to it." 

"Do you remember anything? What happened while you were in its grip?" 

Daniel's brow creased as he tried to recall what had happened. He remembered looking into it and suddenly out of nowhere something had shot out and grabbed him. There was pain. Blinding white pain. He couldn't see anything but a sharp light and his brain had felt as though it was being sliced open layer by layer. He searched his mind desperately to find whatever it was the machine had deposited, but all he saw was that bright sudden flash of light, hammering into his head as if he had run into a brick wall. 

"Daniel-" 

Daniel shook his head. "I can't remember." 

"No, Daniel. You're bleeding," Misha said, walking around from the other side of the table as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. 

Daniel frowned. "What?" 

"You're bleeding," Misha said handing Daniel the handkerchief and nodding towards Daniel's face. 

Daniel felt the warm trickle as blood ran out from his nose and over his lip. Taking the handkerchief, he held it under his nose and wondered if he had just imagined the flash of a memory.

# *

It was a sudden moment of complete peace and well being that signalled the time to emerge from kel'no'reem. Roman's eyes snapped open and he saw Ares sitting opposite, dressed in his bedclothes of a black silk wrap and long black tunic. He was sitting cross-legged, a hand on each knee, watching Roman

"What troubles you, my lord?" Roman asked. 

Ares slowly shook his head and Roman tried to ignore how Ares' absent-minded silence was so captivating. The candlelight was flickering across the sharp lines of Ares' features, casting shadows and bathing him in warm light. His black hair was hanging wet and dripping on to his shoulders, an errant drop having travelled down his throat and chest, dampening his tunic. Roman looked away.

"Kali was searching for you," Roman said. “I trust she found you.”

“She did.”

"Was the meeting fruitful?" Roman murmured, cursing himself for not being able to bite his tongue. 

Ares gave Roman an even look. "Do you think it was fruitful?" 

"If it quenched your thirst, it must have been,” Roman said slowly. 

"Ours is a thirst that can never be quenched.” Ares waited for a response, quiet and patient.

Roman said, “I have sent dispatch to Olympus that we depart from the summit tomorrow,” 

Ares didn't look pleased. “Have you?”

“The summit ends tomorrow. Did you not wish to return home?” Roman asked.

“We were considering Kali's invitation to her world.” 

Roman stared at Ares. A familiar irritation began to well up inside him. Calmly, he said, “Surely there are matters on Olympus to which you need to attend to first.”

Ares shrugged. “Such as?”

Roman stared. “Your ruins are rubble. Your pet is broken into as many pieces. And you not only broke these things you prize, you almost perished doing it. Yet, you are so captivated by Kali, these things no longer matter?”

Ares smirked, which made Roman's face heat up. He clamped his mouth shut, waiting to hear whatever joke Ares was playing at his expense. “Perhaps we ought to pay Kali less attention and more to our First Prime.”

Roman shook his head. He got up, looking down at Ares. “Mock me all you like, but you cannot stay away from Olympus forever.”

“Why not?” Ares asked quietly. “Why not just leave all of this behind? The summits, the worlds we have enslaved, the people. She who will never wake and know how long we have waited for her. We could just leave forever. Both of us.”

“Because you are enslaved by these things as much as those who serve you,” Roman gently told Ares. He gave his master a patient look. “What troubles you? Speak to me.”

Ares shook his head, averting Roman's gaze. “The machine. He found it and yet it is lost to us.”

“These ruins were not the only ones in your possession, and we still have the research. Daniel lives. If he could find the machine once, he can find it again. Nothing is lost.”

“No,” Ares said. “Nothing is lost. We are simply at the mercy of a man who would rather perish than spend another moment in the company of a Goa'uld. Death was more acceptable to him, Roman, than another day on Olympus. Such hatred for our kind.”

“Our hates are tied into our loves, my lord,” Roman said. “He loves those he has lost and hates those whom he blames for their loss.”

“There is not one in the universe who has not lost something,” Ares said. “What makes his grief so special?”

“I do not know,” Roman said. “What makes his grief matter to you at all?”

Ares' expression went blank, his eyes staring ahead as if he saw nothing. He quietly murmured, “It makes us remember what we are. A thief in a mask. Imagine if that first hungry Goa'uld had not escaped its swamp and burrowed in a warm body, finding all that you have and we cannot posses without possessing you. We would be spending our long lives trapped in our hopeless forms. He reminds us of the thing all Goa'uld would rather forget. And you. You would not look at us with such devotion if you were to look at the thing which hides inside this body.”

Roman moved towards Ares, crouching down before him. Frowning at Ares, he asked, “Why did you to not put him in the sarcophagus?”

“The sarcophagus changes you,” Ares said quietly. “He is arrogant and angry enough. We need him pliable, Roman. We need him to see us in a different light to those Goa'uld he hates so much.”

Roman smiled. “I would be surprised if he does not. It is why you have my devotion. Not your body, but you. The mind behind the mask.”

Ares was smiling brightly enough that Roman felt his face heat. He was about to stand and leave when Ares grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “He is fond of you, this host. Nothing moves him as you do. He does not think, or want, or feel. But you quicken his heart all the same. It is remarkable.”

Roman looked Ares, or rather the mask he wore. He couldn't see the seam between god and host. How strange it was to love them both as one. Roman reached out, fingers lightly stroking down Ares' cheek.

Ares took his hand and brought it down to his chest, keeping it pressed close to him and closing his eyes. He frowned in concentration, speaking quietly. “There. He knows you.”

Roman gently extracted his hand from Ares' grip, swallowing to relieve the tightness in his throat. Ares opened his eyes and just stared at Roman, both of them silent for a moment. Finally, Roman said, “One of the spheres on Bados is not functioning properly. Misha will have to go there to oversee the repairs. Perhaps we could go with her.”

“Perhaps,” Ares said with a smile. He stood up, pulling Roman out of his crouch. “But first, Olympus to see if there is fruit ripe for plucking.”

Ares turned away, headed towards the door. “Some things can only be manipulated so much before they break, my lord.”

Ares stopped by the door, which slid open, ready for his departure. He nodded and said, “Some things need to be broken before they can be of use, Roman.”

Roman let him leave, holding back the caution that some things were often left useless after being broken.

# *

Misha groaned and stretched in her chair following up with a yawn and disgruntled curl of the lip. Sighing she picked up her hand-held computer and tapped the screen with the small black stylus and continued to look through whatever it was she was rolling her eyes at. Daniel's attention returned to the notes he had made the previous night on the huge book that Misha had given him. It had taken him hours just to translate a few pages. It was time well spent. Time spent not thinking about other things. Other people. 

Daniel looked up for a second at the surroundings. People were quietly sitting at their tables having breakfast and engaged in quiet conversation. No one was paying him and Misha much attention as they sat next to the window and worked in silence. A few minutes earlier someone had arrived and refilled Daniel's cup of bitter tea, which could wake the dead and was probably strong enough to strip the enamel off his teeth. It was all so... normal.

"Curses," Misha muttered. 

Daniel frowned at her. "Everything all right?" 

Misha sighed. "The weather system on Bados has started malfunctioning before the rain season." 

"And?" 

"Bados is territory that does not naturally see much rainfall. It is also territory where rainfall yields much in the way of plants and such with extraordinary qualities. The spheres are programmed to nudge the weather systems in the right direction. An ongoing but fruitful experiment.”

Daniel nodded, still not understanding the irritation creasing Misha's forehead. “But?”

Misha rolled her eyes. “But Bados is hotter than hellfire and if the work required is extensive I will have to go there myself.”

Daniel smiled. “Ah.”

Misha smiled back, giving Daniel a long thoughtful look. Taking a sip of her tea, she said, "You seem in good cheer?”

Daniel felt his smile wane somewhat. “Do I?”

Misha looked as though she was reconsidering her previous observation. “You do not seem as weighed down by misery as usual.”

That _did_ make him smile, Misha being typically callous as well as astute. “I'm... I don't know what I am, to be honest.”

“You are different since the accident.” Daniel frowned at the rich brown tea in his cup. “Are you ever going to share what happened?”

Daniel shrugged. "He talked and I listened." 

"What did he talk about?" 

"Zeus, Hera, Herakles, Maian. How he became a god of war." 

Misha looked impressed. “He does not speak of these things to anyone. Did you have a blade to his throat?" 

“I'm sure it's nothing you don't know about,” Daniel said.

“That's just it,” Misha said. “These are things only the very few know about. The woman. His family. Did he tell you of his first victory?”

Daniel frowned. Nothing from the things Ares had spoken of sounded victory. Unless that was what the first death at his hands was, a victory. “Prometheus?”

Misha's eyes widened slightly. “He did tell you.”

“Why is that so important?” Daniel asked.

“He has shared with you something he wishes could be erased from his mind. Something he does not wish to remember,” Misha said quietly. “That is why it's important.”

Daniel picked up his tea and took a long scalding gulp, then took longer than necessary to put it back down on the table. Thanking his lucky stars he noticed a necessary distraction. "Your uh... your tablet's flashing." 

Misha picked up the tablet, spent a moment reading before switching it off altogether and dropping it on the table. "Roman. He says they're both arriving by noon." 

Daniel's heart lurched. He didn't want Ares to return. Not ever. He didn't want to have to think about that moment when he had woken and expected to be in the cave with Ares sitting there and holding him as he told his story. Ares trying to keep him awake. Ares breathing for him. He wanted to bury these thoughts. 

“I thought you'd be pleased," Daniel said.

Misha looked annoyed. "When he finds out the weather system on Bados is malfunctioning, he'll have me packing my things to go and oversee the repair in person." 

Daniel smiled. "You can't send anyone else?" 

"There are a dozen people I could send. But his reasoning will be to send those dozen people, with me overseeing their incompetence. Nuisance." 

Daniel nodded, sensing that Misha's remarks seemed to carry more than annoyance. Perhaps a little affection. Perhaps more than a little. "Where is he exactly?" 

"Why? Do you miss him?" Misha smiled. Daniel arched an eyebrow. Misha laughed. "A summit. He was called by the other system lords over an important matter." 

"What kind of important matter?" 

Misha's mouth quirked up in a smile. "He doesn't tell me everything.”

Daniel didn't buy that for a second. “Or maybe you just don't want to know everything.”

Misha's eyes flicked away from Daniel's gaze as she nodded slightly. After that, they sat in companionable silence until their tea finished.

# *

Ares was returning home and Leya was giddy with happiness. She watched over the cleaning of his rooms, for the first time in days focused and with purpose to her day. When Leya was satisfied, she sent her staff away and walked around making final checks that everything was as it should be. Smiling, because it was all perfect and because he was coming home, Content, she turned to leave, eager to start on the food preparation.

The door slid back and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Ares. Leya stood entranced, her eyes stinging and her heart filled to the brim as she watched him walk in. Hungrily, her eyes ate the vision of him. He was home. He was where she could see him. The jasmine scent of the oils massaged into his skin carried across the room and restored her sanity, told her mind to be calm once again. The madness that his absence caused seemed to become diluted until it was gone.

"Leya," he said, a soft reprimand. She nodded, tears betraying her and escaping, rolling down her cheeks. 

"My lord," Leya managed to say, the words breaking in her throat. Ares watched as she became unable to hold his gaze, her mouth turning down as she choked. Leya covered her mouth and wept soundlessly.

Ares came to her and pulled her into an embrace, letting her bury her face in his chest, his hand stroking her hair. He was so gentle when he asked, "What manner of welcome is this?" 

Leya shook her head and held on tight to him. "I didn't know where you were and if you would come back. I did not think I would see you again. Everyone said you were so angry, that you had left.”

Ares pressed his face into Leya's hair as she leaned against his body, her fingers curled into the front of his jacket. "One day we may never return, what will you do then?" 

"I'll die," she said quietly. “I am only here for you.”

"No one dies for anyone, Leya," Ares said as he loosened his hold on Leya. 

She pulled back and looked at Ares through red-rimmed eyes. "You cannot imagine how much love I have for you. You will never know its depth." 

Ares sighed and stroked Leya's cheek with the back of his hand. "Enough. Stop this now." 

Leya smiled at Ares and took his hand, kissing it. She pulled him to the couch where she sat him down. "Tell me, what do you wish to eat? I will make every last dish myself.”

Ares tugged on her hand. “Whatever makes Leya happy.”

She grinned, flinging her arms around him in a tight hug before she stood and and almost ran from the chamber in her eagerness to please him. 

He was home and everything was as it always was.

# *

Misha had fallen asleep on her couch, reading her book. It was the buzzing at her door that woke her up. For a moment she felt disoriented and wondered if Ares and Daniel being found had all been a dream. The wretched fates weren't beyond doing something that despicable. 

"Who?" Misha asked as she sat up. 

"Who do you think?" Roman's unmistakable voice replied with a crackle of static. 

Misha grinned and almost ran to the door. She struck the panel next to it and it slid open. Roman stepped inside with a smile. He lowered himself down slightly to kiss Misha on both cheeks before holding her in a tight embrace.

"Come, come, First Prime of Ares," Misha said hooking her arm through Roman's and taking him to the couch. "Aren't you a sight. With you gone there has been no one here who will indulge this poor old woman's gossipy nature. I'm wilting I tell you." 

Roman sat down, Misha plunking down next to him. "You and wilt? That is hard to imagine." 

"Don't mock me. Now, tell me everything. Is our lord and master any less morose? More to the point, has he loosened his tongue about accident?" 

Roman shook his head in disbelief. "He is fine. No he hasn't." 

"Oh come come. He talks to you." 

"He talks to you too." 

"He has told me nothing." 

"Which is a little more than he has told me." 

"In that case, you may as well leave." Misha looked disappointed. Roman laughed. "How is his mood? Fine could mean anything." 

Roman looked down at his hands, as if the answer was written on the lines across his palms. "Troubled. He has not taken the loss of the ruins well. I think the time he spent with Daniel in them has also done him little good." 

“Oh?” Misha frowned at him. “How so?”

Roman shook his head and sighed. “Just something he said. In any case, it is a matter that is better to remain between the two of them. No, do not say another word. I mean it. Besides, I have matters of more importance to discuss?”

Misha sat back, making herself comfortable. "More than idle gossip? What?" 

"Lord Ares and I will be accompanying you to Bados," Roman said.

“We're going to Bados?” Misha asked, feeling herself deflate. Roman nodded. “But you hate Bados.”

Roman nodded again. “Yes, but Lord Ares does not.”

“But _I_ hate Bados,” Misha said. Roman gave her stern look. She sighed heavily. “I used to look forward to your visits. How things have changed.”

# *

Daniel leaned back into the couch, laying the heavy book in his lap. It was going to take an impossibly long time to translate the whole thing, considering how little progress he had made so far. Even so, Daniel was sceptical about what he could learn. All current evidence pointed towards the text being a poetic account of a disaster. It was interesting in itself, but Daniel wanted more about the device that never got a chance to do whatever it was intended for. 

He was distracted from his musings when the door opened, prompting him to turn and see Ares walking in. Daniel put the book aside, standing and walking around the couch to face Ares. Ares didn't look any different than usual. Black-clad, olive-skinned, green-eyed. Yet, there was something about him that did seem strange, off perhaps. Daniel didn't know what it was, but it unnerved him slightly.

"Daniel." Ares nodded at him in greeting, Daniel nodding back. "You are well?"

"Yes,” Daniel said, still aching and tired from healing injuries, limping instead of walking and favouring his right side to sleep on. “You?”

"We sustained no injury," Ares said. 

“Right,” Daniel said, realising he already knew this, Ares' nanites always ready to knit him back together from inside out. “Of course.”

Ares' eyes seemed to focus on the window behind Daniel for a moment, before returning to him under the burden of a frown. He gave Daniel a nod and turned to leave.

He was half way across the room when Daniel found himself saying, "Thank you.”

Ares stopped. From the way his head tilted slightly and his shoulders seemed to slump a little, Daniel could see the eye-roll without having to witness it. Ares slowly turned around, looking amused. “For what?”

“For not putting me in the sarcophagus,” Daniel said. Ares nodded, as if he'd just been told an interesting but forgettable fact. He was once again that arrogant Goa'uld. Not the Ares from the dark of the cave, like a prisoner who Daniel had found trapped amidst the rocks. Daniel frowned at him. “Why did you tell me all those things?"

Ares shrugged. “To manipulate you? Garner your sympathy?”

Daniel nodded, it was the first thing that had come to his mind. But had he died, Ares' manipulations would have been of little use. “By telling the truth?”

Ares gave Daniel a long look, his gaze flicking to those places that had been injured. “You were dying. It proved a good distraction. It is, however, not something that is now open for discussion.”

“That's a pity,” Daniel said. 

Ares straightened slightly, hands hanging idle by his sides. “Some things are easier to speak of in the dark, best left out of the light.”

Daniel had enough nightmares to understand what Ares was talking about. “No discussion. Got it.”

Ares bowed his head slightly. "You have our gratitude." 

The gratitude of a god, Daniel wanted to say, a priceless thing to posses. “Sure. Until you see what's left of the Ancient machine.”

“It appears that between us we have performed a fine task of destroying something of great value. Thanks to you, Misha has been comparing us to the stupidest simians she can think of,” Ares said with a nod. Daniel looked down, clamping down on a smile. “We are glad you find it amusing. You may wish to know that she includes you in her comparisons.”

“Trust me, I know,” Daniel said dryly.

"It is why she is going on a short trip,” Ares said. “Something to focus that too sharp brain and rest that too sharp tongue.”

"The weather system,” Daniel said with a nod. “She told me. Bados sounds like an interesting place.”

"You should join us then,” Ares said with a nod. “We will be accompanying her with Roman.”

Daniel felt his mouth go dry. The mountain was safe without Ares. The mountain was also a prison in a snowglobe. "Why?" 

Ares shrugged. “It is an interesting place. We leave tomorrow. You are invited. Join us if it pleases you. If not, you will be safe and treated well in our absence.”

Daniel nodded silently as Ares turned and left without another word. He went back to the couch and sat down, propping his bad leg up on the table as he watched the storm on the other side of the window. 

The promise of sky and lured him in already.

# *

Ares had returned home, let Leya feed him, had spoken to her gently, laid kisses on her face. This was all she wanted, for him to be near, where she could serve him. Smiling to herself, Leya drank her tea, the panic in her chest gone, replaced by calm.

"You've seen him then." Leya looked up to find Misha standing by her table, a steaming cup in one hand, data tablet in the other. "Do you mind if I join you?" 

Leya shook her head. "Of course not." 

Misha sat down and smiled with amusement. "I take it you and your Lord Ares had a satisfactory reunion." 

"You mock me." Leya smiled. "No matter. I am happy he is home." 

"A pity it won't be for long." 

Leya frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"Failing technology rears its ugly little head again unfortunately. We must be away to Bados." Misha made a face as she took a gulp of her drink, frowning. "You'd think he doesn't believe I can be trusted to do the work without him hovering over my shoulder... are you all right?"

Leya realised she was staring and quickly smiled. "You and Lord Ares. And Roman I presume?"

"I can tell you now, if Roman wasn't going, Ares would have to drag me there kicking and screaming."

Leya sat back, giving Misha a long hard look. How easily she spoke of Ares, as if he was the most common of men. "Maybe you should go alone. Surely, Lord Ares should spend some time here. Even a god needs his rest."

Misha snorted. "I think going alone is even worse than Ares looking over my shoulder."

"Take Daniel," Leya suggested. "He seems to feel confined here."

Misha nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, he may be coming too. He must be desperate to get out of here. Or maybe our lord and god hasn't told Daniel that Bados is hotter than Hades."

Leya set down her tea. "Daniel is accompanying Lord Ares?"

Misha shook her head. "I don't know, possibly. I wasn't really listening."

Leya smiled tightly, her eyes beginning to sting. "I hope the stay will do his disposition some good."

Misha slowly put her cup down and gave Leya a searching look. "Is everything well with you?"

"All is well," Leya said. "I just wish someone had told me that Lord Ares was leaving again."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's always like this. You would go mad if you tried to keep track of your adored master's comings and goings."

Leya absently gazed past Misha. "It does not feel as if it has always been this way."

Misha was quiet. It made Leya look back at her to find herself under scrutiny. Misha said, "Is this about Daniel?"

Leya gave Misha a hard stare. "I don't know. Is it?"

Misha gathered her things slowly and got up, shaking her head at Leya. "No, it really isn't. Look closer, Leya. This is not about Daniel."

Leya ignored Misha, not noticing when she walked away. All she could think of was her short-lived calm, shattered so quickly and easily.

# *

Daniel was waiting in the gate room with Misha, the gate active and swallowing up a few of Misha's colleagues. Misha appeared thoroughly annoyed as she stood there looking at the ripples of the event horizon. Daniel noted she was wearing an ankle-length white dress and a white scarf that was already covering her head, one end thrown over her shoulder, too light for the cold of the gate room. Daniel felt a shiver run through him looking at Misha. 

"You're staring," Misha said sullenly. 

"Aren't you cold?" Daniel asked. Misha looked Daniel up and down and smiled at his sturdy boots, tailored brown pants that fit like a good pair of jeans and a loose cream shirt that was laced down to the middle of his chest. Daniel frowned. "What?" 

"By the time you reach our abode, you will be cooked and succulent." She eyed his pants. "Those will be the first to come off." 

Daniel frowned at her as she sighed and went back to being sullen. "I take it you're still not happy about this trip." 

"I just want to go there, fix the problem and come home as soon as possible." 

"Maybe I should reconsider tagging along," Daniel said, eyeing the gate with suspicion, despite it having no control over weather. 

"Why you agreed to go in the first place is beyond me -- oh look, they finally decided to turn up." 

Daniel turned to see Ares and Roman both striding into the gate room. Roman looked surprisingly casual out of his usual attire. He wore khaki coloured pants that disappeared into brown leather knee-length boots with a light white shirt through which Daniel could see a zat gun hooked to his belt. His hair held back in a ponytail, Roman looked more suited to a horse-riding trip through Jane Austen country than as First Prime to the god of war. Ares was still in black, his pants of a more breathable material than the usual suede or leather, his knee-length boots black and shiny. As he turned around to talk to Roman, Daniel could see the dark tattoo on his back through the thin material of his black shirt. Clearly even gods were prone to heatstroke. 

"Are we going or not? My crew has already left. By the time we get there, they probably will have finished the job," Misha called out, making Ares turn away from Roman to arch a brow at her. 

"If that is the case, you should be pleased as our stay will be a brief one," Ares said, nodding to Roman. 

Misha rolled her eyes as Roman took her arm. "Come. Best to walk through the gate than be thrown through it." 

Ares came towards Daniel as Misha and Roman disappeared into the wormhole. "You decided to join us." 

Daniel nodded. “Well, my schedule's not exactly busy.”

Ares gestured towards the gate. "Come." 

They stepped through side by side, into world where the breeze seemed practically non-existent, the sun bright white and the sky blue and cloudless. The ground was dusty and bumpy and the gate was standing in the middle of stony ruins. All that was left of this former building was the odd wall or arch and pieces of mosaic flooring. Everything was the colour of dust and sun, bright and warm. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Daniel said, taking a deep breath, feeling his upper lip gather sweat even as he stood still.

Daniel squinted under the glare of the sun as he watched Roman walk past him and bring his hand up to his mouth before he spoke into a dial on the leather wristband. "We are ready." 

A few seconds later a small ship suddenly flew into view over their heads, hovering and causing a small dust storm. A moment later the transporter rings were around them, flashing bright and revealing the interior of a ship seconds later. It was much cooler and Daniel found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He looked over at Misha who was smugly watching him. 

"Hot?" 

Daniel frowned. "No?" 

Misha grinned. "Wait until noon."

# *

Leya stared at the great fire. She had prayed here. She had asked for Ares to return to her. For her life to return to what it had been once. He had returned for one day and then he had left her again. One day was all she had been given. 

"Leya?" 

Leya didn't turn away from the fire when she heard Sunya's voice. She felt so oddly still and numb. If she stayed like this long enough, maybe she could become one of the many sculptures that decorated Olympus. 

"Something troubles you, I can tell." A hand closed on her shoulder and Sunya slowly appeared in front of her. Leya turned to Sunya, looking at her, but not really seeing her. Not really seeing anything. 

“He is gone again. He has taken with him a man who despises him,” Leya said.

"You think he has placed a spell on Lord Ares,” Sunya said. “You want him gone.”

Leya nodded. "I want him gone." 

"Come, all is not lost. Come," Sunya said, pulling Leya into an embrace and gently whispering in her ear, "Let us pray together. Pray that your wishes will soon come true."

# *

The journey had been short and they transported straight from the ship into a large hall, dark and paved with small square red tiles, the walls covered in colourful murals like those in Minoan ruins. Daniel looked around as everyone followed Ares from the hall and into a corridor. They walked until the corridor became a balcony, the wall on the right disappearing to reveal a grand view. Daniel could see the building was a huge structure that overlooked a Mediterranean-like sea with a rocky coastline. The building itself was made of white rock and had numerous levels, almost like a ziggurat. It was easily as big as the pyramid on Abydos. 

"There is time for you to stare," Misha said pulling Daniel along. He limped as fast he as he could next to her. 

"This place doesn't look as though it needs help with the weather," Daniel said falling into step with Misha. 

"It doesn't. The problem is on the other side of the Makasi desert, a gargantuan stretch of sand and scorpions. On the other side are people awaiting the rains for their crops to grow. Even now they are lighting torches in their temples so that their god will have mercy and bring rain. Tonight, someone will fly to a Makasi temple and a beacon will be lit, its glow in the night sky letting the people know that their prayers are being listened to. I hear that already some have crossed the desert to pay homage and left gifts in the temples." 

"And all this matters because?" 

Ares stopped walking in front and turned around to look at Daniel. "The people of this world love their god. So we must let them know their god loves them." 

“We also love their crops,” Misha said with a smile. “Crops they do not realise have valuable chemical properties. Don't we love their crops?”

Ares smirked at her. “We love their crops a great deal.”

Daniel pointed at Ares. "That makes more sense." 

Ares gave Daniel a look before swiftly turning away with a snort. He walked on next to Roman as Misha and Daniel followed, eyeing the dark vulture that seemed to flutter under Ares' shirt, the wings spread out across his shoulder blades. They all rounded a corner into another corridor that took them back into the shade and cool of stone walls. At the end was a vestibule with two men and two women patiently waiting. The men held staff weapons, though wore no armour, rather white clothing that mimicked the design of traditional armour.

Roman stepped up to the younger looking of the two men, a Jaffa whose pale skin was flushed pink, his blond hair shorn close to his skull like his partner's. He and Roman were of similar height, though his build was larger and his features rounder, soft and childish.

"Damon. News?" Roman asked him.

"Everything is secure, Master Roman. The scientists have been taken to their quarters and all your belongings have been sent to your rooms. I will take the ship to light the beacon tonight," Damon said reeling off the list.

"Um, hello, I'd like to see that?" Daniel said as he turned to look at Ares, raising his hand. "If that's okay with you." 

Ares stared at Daniel's hand before his gaze turned to Daniel's face. "If it pleases you. Damon will fetch you." 

"Great," Daniel said, more than a little surprised that Ares had simply agreed. "Thanks." 

Ares took Misha by the arm and pulled her along through the door behind him, leaving Daniel watching them both leave, feeling slightly bewildered. He turned towards Roman who was talking to one of the servants, a young woman, dark skinned and dark haired. "Ami, take Daniel Jackson to his room. Damon, come." 

Roman and Damon strode back up the corridor they had all come from, the second Jaffa following them and leaving Daniel with the two servants. Daniel turned to them with a frown and gave them an awkward smile as he held up his hand. "Hi."

# *

The building was a maze of endless corridors. Where they began there was a cool shade of rocky walls and where they ended there was the stifling heat. Daniel's explorations hadn't lasted long as he found the heat quickly wearing him down, his limp worsening. After a brief exploratory walkabout, Daniel had sluggishly returned to the room Ami had shown him to. It was neither as grand nor as opulent as Daniel had expected it to be. It was sparse and functional in fact, slightly larger than his bedroom in the mountain on Olympus. 

The walls, ceiling and floor were all made from the same cool, white stone. By the far wall was a large bed, the ends of the dark wooden frame curved outwards. From the ceiling hung a square canopy around the bed, a thin white see-through material with a silky sheen. A few feet to the left of the bed, instead of a wall there was a curtained off balcony, the drapes made from the same canopy material. Just in front of the drapes was a dark wooden table with two chairs. The table had on it a bowl of apples, a metal jug of cold water and a stack of books that had been lifted from the table in Daniel's chambers. A few feet to the right of the bed was another curtained off area. Through there, Daniel had found a square pool of cool blue tinted water under a glass ceiling. At the end of this room was a door through which Daniel found the other facilities as well as a closet full of his clothes from Olympus, all chosen well for the weather. 

After Daniel's fruitless walkabout, he had returned to the room, telling himself it wasn't that hot and even if it was he liked the heat. But he found his skin prickling and his head throbbing soon enough. A portion of the afternoon was spent with his feet submerged in the pool as he read through more of the cave text and tried to make notes, the other portion sleeping when he gave into lethargy and the dull throb in his leg. He awoke late afternoon, the sun not as merciless as it had been at noon, but still brighter and hotter than a Cairo afternoon. Daniel sat up in his bed and pulled at the thread that laced up his shirt. The shirt only opened half way down his chest and did nothing to alleviate the burn of the weather. He slowly made his way out past the canopy and groaned in relief as the bare soles of his feet connected with the cool stone floor. 

Scratching his head, Daniel headed towards the table laden with books. However, he changed his direction when he heard a splash of water and walked out onto the balcony. About three floors beneath him, which was still more than half way up the massive structure they were residing in, was a much more grand balcony space than Daniel's. For one it was as large as his rooms in the mountain. At the far end of it was a large swimming pool with a tiled mosaic edge. There was a low stone wall around the space, in front of which there was a series of clay pots filled with blooming flora and foliage. Some plant life was crawling out of the pots and growing over the wall and hanging down like green decorated ropes. 

There were many levels below Daniel and many different balconies, but they were mostly like his, with enough space to sit, stand or have a walk around, but none so extravagant as the one he was looking at. Looking at the person who was swimming in the pool was explanation enough for the luxury afforded to that balcony. Ares was completely absorbed in his swim, his arms slicing through the water as he swam one lap after the other. Daniel wasn't even sure if Ares was taking in air the way he was just slicing through the water of the pool. Ares, the god of war, Daniel thought, as he watched. 

An image flashed in his mind of a hand wearing a ribbon device closing around his wrist. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, his mind buzzing with oddities. Was it possible to remember something you weren't really present for? Did he really remember Ares trying to beat his heart, calling out to him? Did he really remember his chest feeling as though it would crack and cave in? Did he really feel lips closing around his mouth and breathing into his lungs? Daniel winced as some memory of pain flickered across his chest, his hand going up to the spot and pressing against it. Ares swam on, as if he was trying to outrun someone, Daniel trying to imagine a newborn Goa'uld, quiet and observant. Entranced by the world. Open to hurt and love. It was hard to imagine. Too hard. 

Daniel thought of Jack. He didn't want to, but he couldn't not. Daniel felt the weight of tears pressing to fall. He swiped at them before they could appear. Ares reached the end of the pool and came to a stop, slapping his hands down on the ground next to the pool and breathing hard. The vulture was watching Daniel again before Ares fell back into the water, sinking out of sight. Daniel frowned as he watched Ares disappear into the water. It was hard to see beyond the surface, the whole pool tiled in black from the inside, the water tinted a dark blue. Seconds passed as Daniel leaned forward to get a better look. Ares remained submerged in the water. Daniel wondered if a Goa'uld could actually drown. Daniel squinted against the rays of the sun, his cheeks beginning to burn with heat as he waited for Ares to reappear. 

The water's surface broke and Ares was suddenly bobbing up and down in the middle of the water. He smoothed back his hair and turned his face towards the sun as he headed towards the shallow end, giving Daniel a full view of the black vulture on his back. His arms fell to his sides, his hands in water that was waist deep now. He just stood there under the gaze of the sun forever, his back to Daniel. Daniel told himself to turn away, but his eyes wouldn't. He could see what had devotees falling over themselves to lie prostrate at Ares' feet. No one would say no to the broad shoulders and the lean body with bronzed skin. It was why Ares chose this body. 

Ares' face turned slightly as though he had heard something behind him. Turning in the water he looked ahead and then up at Daniel. They held gazes for a long time, neither moving from where they stood before Ares walked to the side of the pool and put his palms on the tiled edge. He pushed himself out of the pool swiftly and straightened up, revealing the fact that Goa'uld swimmers didn't care for swimwear of any kind. Throwing a sideways glance at Daniel, Ares walked away, every inch of his skin proudly on display. Daniel glared, meeting Ares' challenge by never removing his gaze in shame or embarrassment until Ares had disappeared into his room. 

Daniel stood completely still, his jaw clenched as he felt anger and a million other emotions surging through his burning veins. Strangely though, the anger was for Jack. Where was he when Daniel needed him most?

# *

Daniel idly turned the page and sighed. He had stopped reading a while back. Now his eyes just blinked lazily at the blurring page. He was sitting at the table waiting for the night to bring a breeze, but nothing came. The drapes would look as though they might be pushed apart by a sudden breeze any moment, but then disappointingly remained still and hanging. Lying in the chair, Daniel let his head drop as he gave a low groan. The heat on Abydos had never been like this, like slowly baking in a stone oven. 

A knock at the door startled Daniel. He took a deep breath. "Come in." 

Damon entered and gave Daniel a sharp nod. "We are about to leave for the lighting of the beacon if you still wish to join us." 

"Yes," Daniel said, regretting it now his body felt like a lump of clay with one uncooperative leg. "Yes, I do." 

"Then we must be away immediately," Damon said. 

Daniel nodded, quickly pulling on his faux loafers and following Damon who was already making his way out of the room. Damon marched on ahead with Daniel following behind as fast as his aching leg would allow him. They went down a succession of corridors and finally back to the hall where they had been transported on arrival. The ship they boarded was different. It was the size of a cargo ship, but built for comfort. Instead of having just one main energy shield to look out of, the whole ship had a number of them to show a good view of the night sky. The seating was flush with the hull, comfortable and soft. Daniel sat down and watched Damon go to the control panel where another Jaffa soldier was already seated. A moment later, the transporter rings brought up Ares. Daniel tried not to look too startled or disappointed. 

“You're lighting the beacon,” Daniel said.

Ares took a seat next to him. “We are.”

Daniel nodded. “One of your godly duties?”

Ares smiled, giving Daniel a sharp look. “No. We just suddenly felt compelled on this occasion.”

Daniel smiled back, happy for them to travel in silence. The journey was speedy, a sudden slow stop signalling they had arrived. Ares went to stand in the ring circle on the floor. He looked across at Daniel who was still sitting there and waiting to see one of the Jaffa join Ares. Neither did. Daniel slowly got up and limped towards the circle, looking down at the embedded transporter ring before he looked up and straight into green eyes that were frowning at Daniel's bad leg. The rings came up and back down leaving them in small hall, a building made of smooth cold black stone, all dark walls and floors with burning torches. Daniel walked away from Ares and looked around the temple. It was a quiet, simple and peaceful place with no inscriptions or images on the old walls. 

All it contained was a pedestal with two stone figures seated next to each other and looking into the distance. The one on the left was a woman with proud Nubian features, the slightest smile on her full lips, her hair hidden by an ornate prickly crown. Next to her was a man with similar features and a stern set to his mouth, his short halo of hair perfectly rendered even in rock. His left hand was placed flat on his thigh, just likes her right hand was on her thigh. His upturned right hand held her down-turned left, resting in the small space between their bodies, which were dressed in long tunics, the same black as the stone they were both carved from. Daniel peered down at the foot of the pedestal where he could see two words etched under their feet, the lettering almost Latin, but not quite.

Daniel frowned, straightening up to find Ares watching him closely before he looked away and glanced at the names on the pedestal. Daniel asked him, “Who are they?”

Ares pointed at the first name, and the next, telling Daniel, “Enyoa. Enyreia. Goddess Enyo, and Consort of Goddess Enyo.”

Daniel blinked at the statues, pointing at Enyo. “Is that a true likeness?”

Ares seemed quite enraptured by the statue, nodding slowly. “It is close.”

“And the consort?” Daniel asked.

Ares turned his attention to young athletic man seated beside the formidable looking queen. Ares shook his head. “The consort is carved in her image. That is not how we looked, at least, not while we knew her.”

Daniel stared at the consort, carved in the image of his queen, his hand held by hers. “That's you. Consort of Enyo.”

Ares eyed Daniel thoughtfully. “It is.”

Daniel stared at the two silent figures, at the confident Enyo and the serene consort whose hand she held. He cleared his throat, looking at Ares. "So, this beacon?" 

Ares took Daniel's hand, not letting go when Daniel tugged in surprise. Ares placed it atop the hands of the two statues. Ares smirked at Daniel and said, "There. Now we can make you perform evil deeds.”

Daniel allowed him a small smile as he nodded to Ares. "Goa'uld humour?" 

"It has been known to happen." 

Daniel snorted, settling his hand over the cool stone hand of Enyo. There was an odd tingling sensation that buzzed through him when his palm for a moment. Suddenly there was the sound of heavy rock moving and Daniel saw the ceiling of the temple shifting and retracting until there was a large circular opening that revealed an silky black sky peppered with diamond bright stars. Seconds later the sky lit up with what seemed like a thunder strike, until Daniel realised it was a shape, a symbol carved across the black of the night, a wide V of light. Daniel pulled his hand away and looked at Ares.

“It is the symbol of Enyo. It is sits as a plume on the symbol which now decorates the foreheads of our Jaffa,” Ares said. 

Daniel nodded. "You couldn't just post a note saying you're around?" 

Ares smiled in amusement. "We are Goa'uld. Everything must be overblown and grand." 

“The symbol your Jaffa wear,” Daniel said thoughtfully. “Why doesn't your First Prime have a golden tattoo?”

Ares shrugged. “Jaffa young are branded with the symbol. Roman was a man when he came to us. It seemed a shame to mar him further. Besides, we relish the devotion with which he paints our symbol every morning. The others, they have it etched into their skins, in ink by their elders, in gold by us. But Roman? He chooses to belong to us every day, the lines of his marking never wavering. We would have that over a golden mark.”

“With all your First Primes, or just him?” Daniel asked. Ares' eyes narrowed, his eyes flicking down to the opening of Daniel's shirt where Sam and Jack's tags hung tangled together. Daniel turned, looking towards the doorway hidden in the shadows of a dark corner. "What's over there?" 

"Desert," Ares said, Daniel already headed towards the unexplored doorway. 

"Through here?" Daniel pointed towards the door as he turned back to look at Ares. Ares nodded and Daniel without further ado went through the doorway and down a dark corridor, turning back only to ask Ares, "Coming?" 

Ares took a burning torch from its metal holder on the wall and followed Daniel. At the end was another passageway where Daniel stopped to look left and right. "Well?" 

Ares tilted his head towards the left and Daniel walked on until the corridor led them out of the temple, through a side entrance. Daniel had to stop just to draw long breath, the heat like someone had just placed him in front of an open oven. He gave himself a few seconds and then walked around the building to the front of the temple where the main doors were locked and the rock steps descended into the desert. As Daniel walked on down the steps, Ares followed in silence until they were both far away from the temple. Daniel stopped and stared at the dark sea of sand. 

The sky stretched forever above him as did the desert around him. Sweat was trickling down his back, but Daniel found he could suddenly breath. Like he had found the space he'd been looking for to take him away from the suffocation of the mountain. He loved the desert. There was still mystery in the ripples of a desert. Who knew what kinds of secrets it held? The desert held real peace. It had been his home. It held Sha're and her whispers in the night. It held memories of Jack, where they fought to free a people. Hadn't Jack found the will to live again in the desert? This could be the last place Daniel ever stood and it would be fine. 

The low sound of drums and singing pulled Daniel away from his musings. He turned on the spot until his ears picked up the direction of the sound. Intrigued, Daniel followed the sound. Ares caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "It may be unwise to seek out strangers." 

Daniel frowned at Ares. "Why? You scared?" 

Ares gave Daniel an impatient look. "Of what? Your loud mouth or their primitive weapons?" 

Daniel pulled away from Ares and walked on ahead, the ground rising up under his feet and making him slip in the sand, doing his leg no favours. Reaching the top of the sandy ridge, Daniel looked down below and saw that not far away was a small encampment, four large tents and a camp fire surrounded by people wrapped up in robes, faces obscured by the dark and their hoods, clapping and singing, their animals tied down nearby. 

"We should say hello." 

"Why?" 

"Surely you'd like to meet your people, my lord," Daniel said, making his way to the camp. 

When they were within a few feet of the camp, a man stood up and stared in shock at Daniel. Daniel stopped walking and held his hands up in a non-threatening manner, an amiable smile on his face. The clapping and singing stopped as others noticed the interruption. 

"Don't be afraid... we're just-" Daniel stopped when the three men and four women around the campfire withdrew sharp daggers from within their robes, clearly ready for trouble. 

Daniel turned to look at Ares who had reached his side. "They do not seem afraid." 

The man that had noticed Daniel first started to talk hurriedly and angrily. Daniel tried to catch the words, anything that could be translated or recognized, but the man spoke fast and Daniel wasn't even sure if it was a language related to any on Earth, the words long and complex, sharp sounds that rolled off their tongues. 

"He wishes to know who we are," Ares said. 

"How do you know?" Daniel asked. 

"They are our people," Ares said smoothly, before he stepped forward and held up his hand, showing the crystal of his ribbon device. "Dyst vu. Vyjk ania ala Enyoa.” 

The men stared at Ares. As if to make a point, Ares made the crystal glow. Slowly, the daggers lowered. Ares turned to look at Daniel with smug satisfaction. One man got up and beckoned Ares towards the fire, taking him by the hand and pulling him into the group. Daniel followed, waved over. Ares sat down opposite Daniel, the hosts reassembling around their visitors. 

A wooden bowl filled with something strong smelling was passed into Daniel's hand. He nodded in thanks as Ares took his drink and replied, "Dys mypian." 

The mysterious liquid, bitter and smoky, flowed long into the night, cup after cup being pushed into Daniel's hand. After straining to make sense of the language, Daniel had turned to watching Ares interacting with these men. He never used his Goa'uld voice or let his eyes brighten for even a second. He spoke quietly and calmly, answering questions. It appeared to Daniel that perhaps Ares was enjoying whatever or whomever he was playing. It unnerved him how easily Ares seemed to be able to pretend, for sure enough, he was pretending. The man across the fire wasn't Ares. He had no arrogance in the way he spoke. He smiled and laughed. His green eyes held none of that Goa'uld pride. 

He was so human. 

Ares looked across at Daniel and caught him watching. Daniel felt light-headed and the heat had left him without the energy to look away quick enough. Feeling defeated, he offered a bitter smile and raised his cup before drinking it dry. Ares stared at him, the flames of the fire doing strange things to the green of his eyes. For a moment Daniel thought they were glowing, but it was just the fire playing tricks with his mind. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away. He could hear Ares talking to the others, all of them bringing up the name of Enyo. Moments later, there was a hand on his shoulder. Daniel opened his eyes to find Ares by his side. He blinked at the hand on his shoulder, which quickly withdrew.

"We are leaving," Ares said. “It is time for our friends to retire for the night.”

Daniel unsteadily got to his feet, nodding thanks and goodbye to the group, being gently urged on by Ares who followed close behind. Daniel irritably threw off the hand at his elbow, despite his legs feeling unsteady on the lumpy lay of the desert land. 

"What did you tell them?" Daniel asked. “I noticed none of them were kneeling at your feet.”

"Messengers of Enyo, bringing news of rain for the badlands. ”

"Of course we are. Do you ever tell anyone the truth or is lying second nature to yo?" Daniel walked along unsteadily. It was only after a moment that he realized that the sound of Ares' feet sinking into the sand had stopped. Daniel slowly turned around and saw Ares. He was staring at Daniel, hands fisted by his sides. Like he hadn't expected Daniel to call him a liar. Like he wasn't used to being called a liar. Like he wasn't a liar. "Sorry. I guess that was... not entirely polite of me." 

Ares ignored Daniel and walked on ahead of him. Unsteadily, Daniel followed, but his equilibrium finally gave out and he misjudged his footing. He fell hard, his bad leg bent underneath him, the sharp jolt of pain that ran through his bones making him yell out. Daniel slowly turned onto his side, fractionally straightening out his leg. He lay there with half of his face buried in the sand, eyes shut, his head spinning as he listened to the soft sound of Ares' feet sinking into the sand as he walked towards Daniel. Daniel could feel Ares kneeling behind him, far too close. A moment later, Ares' hand was on Daniel's aching leg. The presence of pressure brought some relief, but the warmth of his hand was too much in the heat. Daniel swallowed, his throat feeling dry and tight. 

“You are in pain,” Ares said. “We can help you.”

“I don't need your help,” Daniel said miserably, without any fight.

“No,” Ares said. “You do not recognise the difference between need and want. You do not _want_ our help. Need it, you do. Look at you.”

Daniel quietly laughed, but the laugh caught in his chest, stealing his breath until he had to control the strange panicked sob that was threatening to overwhelm him. Controlling his voice as best as he could, he said, “I just want to go back to my room.”

Ares didn't say anything. He seemed to shift away from Daniel, letting what breeze there was to wash over Daniel. A moment later, Daniel felt Ares' grip around his arm and he was slowly and carefully hauled up to his feet, Ares swiftly and smoothly bringing Daniel's arm around his own shoulders. Ares had one arm gripping Daniel around the waist and his other hand was holding onto Daniel's wrist. Somewhere under the fog, Daniel thought this was the worst of prisons, being held so close.

They walked together, Daniel's face itching where sand had stuck to sweating skin. The acrid alcohol sat badly in his stomach, nausea tilting up from his gut with every step. The walk into the temple, up into the ship and back to Ares' fort was conducted in silence. When they left the ship, Ares dismissed the guards and took Daniel back to his room, still acting as his crutch, though Daniel's leg ached less now. It was the spinning and tilting world that he needed help with still.

Ares finally let go when they stood by Daniel's bed, allowing him to carefully sit down on the edge. But he wasn't leaving. He was just standing there and watching Daniel. Daniel sighed, letting his head fall forward into his hands, elbows propped hard on his knees. 

“It bothers you a great deal, when we do not perform as the Goa'uld monster,” Ares said quietly. “Doesn't it?”

Daniel rubbed his face, before letting his hands smooth over his hair. Quietly, he replied, “I just want to sleep.”

Ares said nothing in return. He left quietly, leaving Daniel alone.

# *

Next morning, Daniel woke up feeling sweaty and sticky. The bright rays of the sun flooding into his room were making it feel like an oven. Daniel groaned and threw his arm across his eyes to block out the light. 

"Ah, he wakes," Misha's unmistakable voice carried across the room. 

Daniel removed his arm and opened his eyes, staring up at the canopy. "Ever think about asking before you let yourself into someone's room?" 

Daniel heard Misha's shoes tapping on the tiles as she walked across the room. Parting the curtains of the bed, she sat down next to Daniel and offered a glass of a green dubious smelling liquid. 

"What's that?" Daniel squinted at the glass. 

"A concoction that will help relieve the aftermath of last night's enjoyment," Misha said with a knowing smile. 

"I don't remember saying anything about enjoyment," Daniel said as he pushed the glass away, the smell beginning to churn his stomach. 

Misha shrugged and placed the glass on the floor. "I hear you spent some time with the Pedowa." 

"Pedowa... the desert people." 

"Learn anything interesting, young man?" 

Daniel shook his head. "Not really. Ares did most of the talking. I did a lot of the drinking." 

"From his mood it appears the evening was not a pleasant one," Misha said with an amused smile. Daniel grimaced, remembering that torturous walk back to his room, Ares a wall of warmth down his side. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Just thinking. How long is it going to take you to fix this weather system?" 

"A few more days perhaps. Any longer and I'll have to throw myself out of my bedroom window. Why? Not enjoying the weather?" He didn't enjoy much of anything and now he had to endure this ennui on a fireball of a planet. "Daniel?" 

"Yes?" Daniel said looking at her. 

Misha patted his shoulder. "Get dressed. We will breakfast and then you can keep me company while I work." 

"I don't need you to look after me. I'm fine." 

"Spoken like a true liar. I shall wait for you outside in case you are bashful," Misha said getting up. She arched a brow and added, "And if you're not-" 

"Out." Daniel pointed at the door. 

Daniel watched Misha walk out of the room. Slowly he got up and padded across the blissfully cool floor to the balcony. Through the cloudy gauze of the curtains he could see Ares swimming his laps again. Back and forth, back and forth. Hands thrusting into the water as he swam, his muscles tensing with each stroke. The water spraying up around him as he moved and his mouth opening for air as he turned his face. It all seemed to happen so slowly as Daniel watched, like time was coming to a stop.

# *

Daniel had spent a some time with Misha in the control room with all the computers for communicating with the orbiting satellites that controlled the weather spheres. That was until Misha became irate with the other scientists and stomped off to sulk for a while. A shame, since it was blissfully cool in the control room to stop all the hardware from overheating. After that it was wandering the chambers of the huge building they were in, peeking into unoccupied rooms and small spaces of worship. The lower levels occupied by the servants were livelier than the rest, filled with men and women involved in their tasks, children running around and playing silly little games. 

Ami had seen Daniel and become worried they had all somehow failed their masters since Daniel had found his way down to where the servants lived. Daniel promised that Ares wouldn't find out and left, his presence causing too much discomfort. Finally he ran into Roman, who had hardly exchanged two words with Daniel since the cave in. Roman stopped in front of Daniel and gave an acknowledging nod, his face flushed from the heat. 

"You are far from your quarters. Did you need something?" 

"No. I was just thinking about cutting my own head off out of boredom," Daniel replied. 

Roman arched a brow. "That can be arranged." 

"Look, is there any way I can get out of here? I can see the ocean, but can't find a single exit around this place." 

Roman mulled over the question. "Very well. Come with me." 

Daniel followed Roman to the transporter rings into a a small ship. 

"Don't you think doors would be simpler?" Daniel asked as Roman went to the pilot controls. 

"Bring another ship, until my return," Roman told the two Jaffa that had been seated at the controls. 

Daniel passed them as they went to transport down to the surface and took his place in the seat next to Roman's. "Why do they have to bring another ship?" 

"One is required ready to transport at all times." 

Made sense for a quick getaway, Daniel supposed as he watched Roman's profile. Quiet, focused and as unapproachable as a crumbling cliff edge. "I get the feeling I've done something to annoy you." 

"I am quite indifferent to your actions," Roman said. 

Daniel looked away, pondering on the things that meant most to this Jaffa. Roman must have seen the security footage of Daniel in the ruins. He wouldn't blame Ares for the events that unfolded straight after. Daniel knew the extent of Roman's devotion to Ares. 

"I didn't think Ares would follow me," Daniel said. "If he hadn't arrived, the building would never have caved in." 

Roman didn't look at Daniel. "If you had a theory, you should have notified myself, Misha or Ares. You were not to go and destroy years of hard work." 

Daniel laughed in surprised. "I found what you were looking for. If Ares hadn't gotten in the way I'd know what it was meant for." 

Roman aimed an icy glare at Daniel. "I doubt very much that you would have conducted yourself as you did were you anywhere other than the ruins. Or have you often excavated sites of importance using a weapon?" 

Daniel felt caught out, looking away. "I wasn't thinking straight. Besides, I thought Ares has spies everywhere. I thought he knew all there was to know about everything. I'm sure he also knew that a lot of the technology of the Ancients is made to sense the Goa'uld. If Ares hadn't shot the device and let it scan him, it would have done its job." 

Roman smiled and shook his head. Daniel almost felt shocked at what the expression did to Roman's usually stony visage. Sounding defensive even to his own ears, Daniel asked, “What?"

Roman gave him the kind of look someone would aim at their shoe after stepping in shit. "He did it to save your life. Years of work destroyed, all to save your life. " 

Daniel didn't want to think about this. He didn't need this in his head. "I didn't ask him to." 

"No," Roman said slowly. "You didn't, did you? Most people beg for their lives, but not you." 

He was frowning, clearly thinking something over, maybe examining Daniel. "What?"

Roman looked at Daniel with an odd smile. "I have only just realised that you are an exceptionally arrogant man."

Daniel stared, anger flaring inside him and leaving him too incoherent to speak for a while. "You don't know the first thing about me."

“And I do not care to either.” Roman turned his gaze to the ship's readings. "I am not his advocate. I know what he is. So do you. But he has shown you great latitude, a quality for which the Goa'uld are not exactly famed. Perhaps you can show him some courtesy. You are an intelligent man. I am sure you can see the sense in it.”

The ship came to a smooth stop. Roman swivelled his seat around to face Daniel, holding out a small device the size of a cigarette lighter. "When you wish to return, press his and go to the rings platform." 

Daniel took the device and looked it over as he stood up. "Thanks for the ride." 

Roman swivelled back towards the controls as Daniel headed into the transporter circle. A moment later he stood on a sandy ridge looking down at a long beach that lay next to calm ocean waves.

# *

"Come on, talk to me." Daniel ignored the voice and closed his eyes as he rested his arms on his drawn up knees, his feet half buried in the sand. "Why are you so mad at me?"

Daniel scowled and shut his eyes tighter, as if that would somehow make the sound go away. 

"You can't hate me for something that's not my fault. I didn't just wake up one morning and think, hey I know what I'll do to piss Daniel off today, I'll die. Come on, throw me a bone here."

Daniel shook his head. No more talking to the dead.

"Daniel?"

Daniel almost felt relieved to hear Ares' voice. He exhaled and looked up at Ares. "Hey."

Ares stared at him, as of mulling over the greeting. He nodded and said, "Are you well?" 

Daniel blinked at him for a few moments, unable to even lie at the most basic level right now. He ended up turning his gaze back to the moon casting light across the ocean waves. The night ocean air was cool and relieving the burn of the day and Daniel felt an almost pleasant tiredness.

"Roman said you showed no signs of returning."

Daniel nodded. "I thought I'd stay for the sunset." 

"That was some time ago," Ares said sitting down next to Daniel. 

Daniel continued to stare ahead at the sea, Ares silent next to him. Daniel asked after a while, "What were you talking about with the Pedowa last night?" 

"They spoke of their desert travels, of feeling blessed to have met servants of the temple of Enyo on their journey." 

Daniel looked at Ares. "Why didn't you tell them who you are?" 

"The gods do not come out of their temples in this place." Daniel watched Ares closely, waiting for more. Waiting for something of that Ares who loved Maian, who seemed to have worshipped Enyo. Ares turned with a sigh and looked at Daniel with a touch of impatience. "Do say what is on your mind. You need not become a wilting flower now."

Daniel allowed the twist of a smile on his lips. "If she hadn't died... where would you be today?" 

"Wherever she would have wanted to go." He gave Daniel an arrogant smile that didn't quite work with the sharp hurt in his eyes. "Or maybe everything would be the same and she would be in that mountain cursing us as much as you do." 

Daniel watched him, read every line of his face. It was Ares who broke their gaze, his smile wavering. "Maybe.”

Ares slowly got up under Daniel's gaze and held out his hand, free of Goa'uld jewellery for a change. "Come. Dine with us. There will be enough time to be alone."

Daniel regarded the offered hand for a moment before reaching out and letting Ares pull him up.

# *

Dinner was a strange affair, guards posted outside, servants attending inside. Roman appeared tense the whole time, eating little. Misha quickly moved from being amused by Ares and Daniel arriving together, to unloading complaint after complaint about the slow going work. Daniel was glad she was there, keeping Ares engaged, keeping the room from plunging into silence. Ares seemed to be far too pleased by her complaints, smiling behind his cup of wine. 

As Misha turned her complaints on Roman, Ares' eyes turned to Daniel. They both held each other's gazes for a while, until Misha touched Ares' arm, taking back his attention, while Daniel just watched them both, Ares smiling with open affection, no matter how much Misha complained. There was love there, perhaps a true friendship. It made a hard knot tighten in Daniel's stomach.

As soon as he finished his meal, Daniel excused himself and left. He walked into his room and took off his shirt, throwing it aside and walking through the curtains into the cooler pool room, he knelt down and submerged his hands in the water, bringing them back out cupping as much water as they could before splashing it all over his face. Daniel repeated this until his face and hair was wet, water trickling down his back, chest and stomach. Even on this cool night he felt like he was burning. 

Massaging the back of his aching neck, Daniel slowly got up and walked out to the balcony. It was a beautiful night with a full moon and twinkling stars against the backdrop of a jet-black sky. But the air carried no breeze. Still, the drying wetness on Daniel's skin provided momentary relief. His hands on the edge of the balcony rail, Daniel let his head fall back as he closed his eyes. He thought of his friends. Of Sha're. Of the Goa'uld. Of Maian who saw some kind of salvation in Ares. Of Ares pleading to Hera for the only thing that mattered to him. Of the Ares who could have been. 

Footsteps made Daniel open his eyes. He knew who it was, he could hear Ares in the sound, deliberating, calculating. Daniel's grip on the rail tightened as he felt heat flush across his shoulder, as if someone had been close enough to touch and then didn't. Daniel turned around to see Ares, his expression deathly serious. 

“Something has upset you,” Ares said with a frown, clever eyes peering at Daniel. 

Daniel looked away from Ares and started to push past him. Ares held out his arm amd barricaded the way. Daniel shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

When Daniel made to move again, Ares blocked his way, moving in front of him and grabbing his arm. "You have a fire in you. It has been there since we spoke to you the first time. We think it has somewhat... dimmed." 

Daniel blinked at Ares, unable to move or form his next thought. All he could think of was the heat of the hand holding his arm. Daniel pulled himself out of Ares's grasp and looked away. "I want to go back to Olympus. I can't think straight in this place." 

"About what? We have always found you to be too single-minded for confusion." Daniel began to walk away, but Ares blocked his path and came closer, making Daniel back away until he ended up against the wall. Ares stepped in close, giving Daniel no room to move. For the longest time he just looked at Daniel before his face seemed to inch closer. He whispered, "Has it dimmed? " 

Daniel found it hard to breathe, his chest shuddering. He mutely shook his head, watching Ares' mouth as it slowly moved in for a kiss. Daniel froze as lips pressed against his, unmoving, made of the lightest touch. It was only when he felt the delicate stroke of Ares' finger on his wrist that Daniel flinched, jerking back before he found the power to push past Ares altogether, stumbling into the middle of the room. 

" _No_ ," he managed to grate out. Ares stepped forward, his hand reaching out. Daniel held up a hand, pointing at Ares. "Don't." 

"What are you fighting?" Ares asked. "Do you think we can't see the want in your eyes?" 

“Want?” Daniel asked. "I saw what the Goa'uld did to my wife, and countless others. You think I could ever _want_ something like you?" 

"We did not do those things-” 

"How many people have you done it to? How can I stand here and feel-” Daniel stopped, his throat tightening and eyes stinging. He wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand. " _God_. How can I feel _anything_ for you?” 

Ares stared. "But you do." 

Daniel stared at Ares and hoarsely replied, "No. _No_. No, it's, it's uh, where I come from, it has a name, it's called Stockholm Synd-” 

Ares stepped forward and kissed Daniel hard, his hands on Daniel's face. Daniel's own hands moved to grab Ares' shirt, but not to push him away, to draw him closer. Ares was guiding Daniel backwards as they kissed until Daniel felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Ares lying back with Daniel straddling him. Ares kissed bit and nipped at Daniel's lips as Daniel tore open the front of Ares' shirt with trembling fingers. 

Ares pulled his arms out of his shirt and looked up at Daniel who was frowning at Ares lying beneath him. Ares sat up slowly, his mouth kissing Daniel's neck before trailing up to his shoulder. 

"What is it?" Ares whispered in Daniel's ear. 

Daniel stared ahead blankly and replied, "Nothing." 

Ares slowly pulled back and frowned at Daniel. Then he smiled with a bitter twist. "Say what is on your mind." 

"This doesn't mean anything. Just good old human weakness,” Daniel almost croaked. “Lust. Loneliness. Loss. Nothing else. I don't want you to be deluded for even a second that I have feelings for you, because I don't. But that shouldn't bother you. You know all there is to know about using people.”

Ares silently stared up at Daniel before shoving him aside and getting up. "You do not have the luxury of using a god."

"Why? You used me. You kidnapped me and my friends just so I could find you your machine. You threw us all into a mine just so you could use me. It's what you do isn't it? You use people and toss them aside. What makes you so special, Ares?" 

Ares looked down at Daniel, blinking slowly, watching Daniel with those clever eyes. “The very fact that you can sit there and ask us that question and continue breathing, that is what makes us so special.”

Ares turned away and walked off, leaving the room simmering with even more heat. Daniel fell back on the bed, shutting his eyes and listening to the loud thumping of his heart.

# *

Ares walked into his room to find Misha calmly sitting there eating an apple, a book open in front of her as she watched him, her legs gracefully crossed under the light blue dress she wore.

"Something is the matter?" Misha asked. 

Ares took off his shirt and threw it aside. "What do you want?" 

Misha took a bite of her apple and said, "I found the problem. One damaged sphere was sending garbled data to the satellites, which is why all the spheres were compensating by releasing too much of the wrong compound. A replacement sphere's being prepared for launch." 

"When can we leave?" 

Misha frowned. "Well, as soon as we are sure the sphere is working. If it doesn't work, then we might have to re-launch the whole network. There's a possibility the other spheres may have become corrupted."

"Be sure it works," Ares said.

Misha scowled. "Do I appear as if I am made of miracles?" 

"You are a scientist. Do your job," Ares said, turning to pour himself a cup of water.

"Well, you are a god and I believe that means extra privileges I don't have." Misha said dryly. Ares turned and threw the cup in Misha's direction. He missed, the cup hitting the wall and sending water everywhere. Misha stared at the fallen cup before arching a brow at Ares. "What's the matter?" 

"Just leave," Ares said. Misha shrugged and picked up her book as she got up to leave. Ares saw her reach the door and his breath seemed to catch. "Do you feel used?" 

Misha turned to look at him. "Used?"

"Used," Ares repeated. "Used and cast aside. You and Roman. Is that what we have done to you?"

Misha pulled a face and sighed. "We are both still here, aren't we?" 

"We have no answer with that." 

Misha nodded, smiling slightly, turning to leave. "Maybe it's better that way. Try to get some sleep." 

Ares watched her walk out, more awake than he'd ever felt.

# *

Daniel awoke early, the events of the previous night along with the intolerable heat not allowing him to fall asleep. He washed, dressed and made his way to the kitchens, once again causing concern and worry amongst the servants. Only this time he felt bored of explaining that they wouldn't get in trouble. Instead, he helped himself to freshly baked sweet rolls covered in syrup. Plate of rolls in one hand and a spicy tea in the other, Daniel headed towards the courtyard.

Considering the unrelenting heat, the courtyard had a healthy amount of flora and fauna. The trees stood high and leafy and the grass on the sides of the cobbled path was green and lush. There was a small pond shining from the light of the sun and a fountain in the middle that provided the calm sound of falling water. Daniel sat down on stone steps and looked across the courtyard as he placed his glass of tea on the ground. 

He saw a lone figure in uniform, staring at the pool of water, caught in the glimmer of ripples. Daniel waited for a judgement. When none came him, he was forced to speak. "Say something."

Jack was frowning at the pool. "He wants something from you. And I'm not talking about touching third base."

"I know," Daniel said.

Jack turned to stare blankly at Daniel. "And you still want-"

"I don't know what I want," Daniel blurted, too ashamed to look at Jack. "I... I can't even think straight."

"It was better when you hated him," Jack said, once again looking at the pool of water.

"No," Daniel muttered. "I still-"

"No, you don't," Jack said, dipping his hand into the pool, watching the patterns. He turned to Daniel with an arched brow. "Maybe yourself, a little, but not him."

The wind blew and Daniel heard the clink of the glass falling on its side, spilling tea on the ground. Daniel stared at it sinking slowly. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe more than a little."

# *

Roman was watching Ares swimming back and forth, thrashing out one lap after the other. He had come to Ares with the latest reports, but Ares swam through them as Roman walked back and forth alongside the edge of the pool. Finally it seemed as though Ares couldn't care less and Roman stopped following Ares with a sigh. 

He stood in silence for too long on such a hot morning. He was almost glad when Ares stopped mid lap and punched his fist in the water. He watched as Ares took a few shuddering breaths swam over to the side of the pool. Roman brought over a black wrap which Ares took as he climbed out the pool before walking away to the edge of the balcony. He stood there, leaning against it as he stared below.

"What troubles you?" Roman asked quietly. Ares shook his head, mouth twisting silently. "My god lost for words. I have not seen such a thing. In a while."

"Was there something else?" Ares aimed a petulant glare in Roman's direction. Roman smiled and shook his head. "Then go make your jests with Misha."

"My intention was not to upset you," Roman said.

"Stop speaking to us as if we were an imbecilic child," Ares said roughly, glaring at the world outside the compound.

Roman approached him slowly, reaching out and covering Ares' hand which was gripping the edge of the balcony wall. Ares turned and frowned as Roman asked, "Would I ever do such a thing?"

Ares' expression softened somewhat. He shook his head and pulled his hand away. Giving Roman just the whisper of a smile, Ares brought his fisted hand up and pressed it light against Roman's chest before walking away. Roman looked up at one of the balcony's above, sure someone had been watching.

# *

Misha stared at the screen in front of her, watching the sphere's trajectory as it neared the coordinates. The last few days had been sheer torture with scarce breezes and increasing heat. She was now ready to go back to the weather-controlled dome of Olympus to give it a good few weeks of winter. 

The doors opened and Ares strode in, the other scientists in the room bowing before going back to their workstations. Misha turned her chair as he headed towards her and watched him with interest. He looked good having put his vain tendencies to use. His hair was thick and dark on his shoulders, his green eyes lined with deep black. He was wearing black suede pants that disappeared into black leather boots. His shirt was loose about him, showing skin beneath, its sleeves falling out across his hands. The opening was unlaced over his chest, showing the dagger he always wore. Misha smiled as he approached. 

"My lord," Misha greeted him. "What brings you here?"

"News. Do you have any?" Ares grabbed Misha's arm and pulled her from her chair and sat down. 

Misha rolled her eyes at him. "The sphere's charging up. We should see the results by tonight." 

Ares nodded. "Good. This planet is becoming insufferable." 

"This planet or a certain person?" Ares gave her an annoyed look. "He has you behaving most oddly, my precious lord. You cannot ignore it.”

Ares got up and tilted his head at Misha. "How would you like to stay here until the end of days, Misha?"

Misha blinked and then smiled. Ares rolled his eyes before leaning forward ever so slightly and pressing his lips to Misha's forehead. He then left without another word, leaving Misha frowning and rooted to the spot

# *

The air was thick and muggy and Daniel's skin felt warm and irritated under his clothes. He had wanted to stay in his room, but Misha had persuaded him to come with her to the grounds outside. She was absolutely sure the rain would fall soon and now everyone stood outside waiting. The servants stood in their large groups and the Jaffa soldiers in theirs. Misha had gone off with the technicians and scientists who were looking at small monitoring devices. Daniel stood hidden in the shade of a veranda, leaning against a pillar as he looked at the sky. 

Clearly it was just a matter of time before it would rain. The sky had darkened considerably with clouds and the air was thick with unspent rain, as if on the verge of exploding. Daniel sighed and willed the rain to hurry, to take the edge off the fire that was burning so intensely in his skin. He pushed away from the pillar and decided he could wait for the rain on his balcony, away from everyone else. 

As he turned to leave, a hand clamped around his wrist before pulling him down the sheltered corridor. He was dragged around to the side of the building, slammed hard against wall to find himself face to face with Ares. They both stared at each other, breathlessly, silent and unable to pull their gazes away from each other. Above them, the sky rumbled.

"You have left us, not quite our usual self," Ares said, so quietly Daniel wondered who was within earshot. Daniel nodded, clamping his mouth shut against a similar admission. "And how shall we resolve this?" 

"Badly,” Daniel said.

"Why must it end badly? Why can you not tell us what we want to hear?" Daniel held back his reply and tried not to concentrate on Ares' proximity. So close that Daniel could smell the perfumed oils massaged into his skin. "We know you, Daniel. We can see your innermost thoughts." 

Daniel laughed quietly, a manic edge to the sound. “I bet you can.”

Ares eyes darkened, or maybe the clouds had moved closer. Maybe the sky was about to fall. "You want us, just as we desire you. But you feel you wrong him, the one who is gone." 

"You're wrong. The way I feel about you can never change," Daniel said as he pushed away from the wall and past Ares. 

Ares called after him. "But things _have _changed. Against your will they have changed. You do not see the Ares you met the first time. You do not see the same Goa'uld. You see that we are not so different to you. You make these excuses for yourself, Daniel."__

Daniel turned, frowning at Ares. "You don't know anything about me."

"We know enough. Your kisses were not those of a man trying to forget or pretend. There was hunger. Want,” Ares said stepping closer to Daniel. Daniel grabbed Ares by the front of his shirt, no words making it to his tongue. Ares urged him, "Say it. Say it's true.”

Daniel stared, his mouth hanging open and mute. It was a moment of eerie calm only to be broken by a drop of water. A cold drop of water that fell on Daniel's hand, still fisted in Ares' shirt. Both Ares and Daniel looked down at the drop standing out like a miniature dome on pale skin. Ares closed his hand around Daniel's. Thunder cracked loudly through the silence and Daniel's head snapped up to look at the falling sky. 

Daniel looked at Ares, his eyes stinging. "I can't ever stop hating the Goa'uld."

Ares nodded. "That is why you hate yourself for wanting us. Say it. Say yes," Ares said softly. 

“Yes,” Daniel said hoarsely. “That's why I hate myself. Because despite everything, I have... I want-”

No, the words would never come out. Daniel moved forward and pressed his lips against Ares', Ares pulling him close, hungrily taking his mouth. The sky began to rumble like wild horses thundering across the ground in the distance. Daniel and Ares held each other tight as the water soaked through their clothing in seconds, their ears deaf to the cheers that went up around the corner of the building. The rain poured heavy, cool and welcome. 

"Tonight," Ares said, as he pulled away and watched Daniel. "We will come to you. Yes?"

Daniel nodded as Ares backed away, before turning and stalking off towards cheering voices. Daniel closed his eyes, head thrown back, his knees buckling under him as he fell with a thud to the ground. The water cooled his skin and soaked his clothes, but inside, Daniel felt as if he was only beginning to burn.

# *

The rain fell heavily until they left and Daniel was sure it probably continued to pour after they stepped into the wormhole that took them back to Olympus. Misha had been ecstatic to return home, her impatience amusing even Roman and making him smile. Ares had stayed ahead of Daniel at all times, never showing his face. It suited Daniel fine. He was too busy spinning into insanity.

As they exited the wormhole, Daniel left wordlessly and went straight to his chambers, leaning against the door once he was inside. He felt split down the middle. It felt like there was a war between the man he used to be and the man he was becoming; needy, angry and absorbed in his own grief. 

Jack was gone and Daniel couldn't shout at him for leaving like everyone else did. He wanted to hurt Jack, the way he was hurting, the loneliness constantly twisting inside him. But he couldn't hurt Jack, because Jack was gone. He could only hurt himself.

# *

Ares looked out of his window with new found appreciation for the snow, the burn of Bados still embedded in his skin. "My lord?" 

Ares turned and looked at Leya who had entered without him noticing. Her usually curly hair was tied back and she wore a black dress with long sleeves.

"I came straight from the middle of my prayers, my lord," Leya said quietly. 

Ares smiled at her. “All is well with you?” 

Ares saw the glimmer of a smile, her eyes lowered. "All is well. How are things with you and the Tau'ri?" 

Ares walked up to Leya, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. “Well. He is well.”

Leya nodded. "I am pleased to hear it. I must be away. I just wanted to welcome you home before you run away again without saying goodbye. I shall return later to attend you you. If you are still here." 

“Though we thoroughly approach this new tact,” Ares said with a smirk. "We will not be dining tonight. We have other matters." 

Leya nodded slowly. "Indeed." 

Ares continued to watch with curiosity as Leya gave a bow of her head and slowly walked out. Ares turned back to the window and cast thoughts of Leya aside.

# *

The sky darkened outside and Daniel felt his stomach lurch. Tonight, Ares had said. That one word held so much weight that Daniel found himself being crushed underneath it. How had it all gotten this far? How had Ares broken through? What if he said no? What about next time? How many times could Daniel say no instead of giving into an urge which was becoming stronger and stronger? It was far too easy to want Ares. He could see Ares in his bed, his naked muscles taut, the way they were when he swam. Daniel wanted to feel the ferocity of that body. He wanted to be completely and utterly destroyed by it. He wanted someone to turn him to dust. 

The door to Daniel's chambers slid back and he turned away from the window to see Leya, looking calm despite her brooding attire. She walked half way into the room, holding a small black tray with a tall glass on it. "Greetings, Daniel Jackson." 

Daniel nodded to her. “Leya.”

She held up her tray to show him the glass which held a clear liquid. "I arranged a special prayer service. After two days of continuous readings, it has come to an end. This is holy water. Many holy words are spoken as this is made. I brought you some." 

Daniel stared at Leya and then the drink. "Why?" 

"For him I would embrace all my enemies. And you are not even that." Leya held out the tray. "I also prayed for forgiveness. So, forgive me, Daniel, if I have wronged you."

Daniel nodded slowly and reached out for the glass. "There's nothing to forgive." 

“There is much to forgive, Daniel. Much.” Daniel brought the glass to his lips and let it slide through his fingers and drop. It didn't shatter, but the drink spilled out across the floor. Leya tilted her head at the mess and sighed, “That is unfortunate.”

“I'm sorry,” Daniel said, “It slipped.”

“No matter, I will clean it,” Leya said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a white rag.

Daniel sighed, crouching down to pick up the fallen glass. He held out his hand and said, “Here, let me.”

Leya looked down at him and smiled, handing him the rag. Daniel mopped up the drink, wondering if he'd been too hasty in his suspicion. What need did anyone have here now to poison him? But then, Leya didn't need Daniel for anything, did she? Daniel grew still, dropped the cloth and started to turn around, but already he was too late. Leya blew a white mist into his face. 

He coughed and spluttered, trying to wave it away, but slowly he felt a fog descending over his senses. Leya's voice warbling as if under water. When he landed flat on the floor, she turned him onto his back, looking like dark shadow hiding in white mist. Daniel's vision became watery, Leya a blur. He could her voice like echoes inside his head. She said it would become clear.

She leaned in closely and pressed two fingers to his throat. His heart was thumping strangely. Slow and sluggish. Leya pulled her fingers away and said, “Do you hear me?”

Daniel nodded slowly. Her voice was strangely calming. Serene. “Yes.”

“Then listen. It was all a lie. It was never Apophis. Apophis did not kill your friends. Ares did. You see, I told the lie and when he saw you breaking he carried on lying. Go to the temple. Ask him." 

Daniel frowned, letting her words sink in. 

“Go to the temple. Tell him you know. Tell him you know his lie.”

A lie he thought, of course it was all a lie.

# *

Misha yawned and stared out of the window as she sat in the eating hall. It felt good to see the flurries of snow on the mountain after the blistering heat of Bados. As she sat at her table, having finished her evening meal, she reflected on how odd it felt to not have Daniel's company. Over the past few days, she had gotten used to his presence over dinner. His curiosity and absent-minded thirst for knowledge was heart-warming for some reason. She felt guilt striking up inside her. She hadn't made Daniel's stay on Olympus any easier than Ares. Maybe when he had asked her to help him to escape she could have done it. Maybe that would have been the best thing. It was certainly the right thing. 

Misha got up to leave for bed, the tiredness of Bados finally catching up with her. She made her way out of the hall and into the corridor towards the transporter circle, walking straight into Leya. Leya stumbled back. Misha grabbed her arm, steadying her. Misha could smell something on her and her eyes pupil were large, a sheen of sweat on her face. 

"Is everything well with you?" Misha asked quietly. 

Leya looked at Misha and smiled. "Absolutely." 

Misha nodded. "Well, they do say a change of hair and clothing does wonders for the soul." 

"I've always felt the quick witted are so because they are trying to make up for the lack of anything important in their life." 

The corner of Misha's mouth quirked in amusement. "That's not bad as far as drug induced epiphanies go."

"You should know," Leya said. 

"My my, we are showing our ugly side today. What's the matter? Ares refusing to play husband?"

Leya's face twisted in rage as she lifted her hand to slap Misha. The clumsy attempt was stopped when Misha caught Leya's wrist. Both women glared at each other. Leya wrenched her hand free and pushed past Misha, disappearing around the corner. Misha shook her head in pity as she headed towards the circle. Her feet stopped as she neared it, looking at her hand. When she rubbed the pads of her thumb and finger together, she could feel a fine powdery grit. Misha looked back to where Leya stormed walked off, certain something was wrong.

# *

The bright light faded around Daniel and he found himself in the temple. He walked slowly into the hall, seeing the great fire. He'd never seen anything so beautiful, colours bright and intense, surrounded by an unnatural glow that had Daniel transfixed. 

"Daniel." Daniel turned around to see Sunya, whose voice was soft and lulling. Daniel stared at her, the way she seemed to shine so bright it hurt his eyes. Sunya stepped closer and whispered. "Look at what he has done. Betrayed you so deeply. How you must hurt." 

Daniel swallowed, his mouth becoming dry and his head feeling as though it would implode. Anger was surging through every atom. 

"You seek revenge. You wish to hurt him as he hurt you. You wish for him to break like you have. What is it that you want?" 

"I want to hurt him," Daniel said, his voice hollow and foreign to himself. 

"Yes," Sunya commanded. "You want to hurt him."

# *

Ares pressed the panel next to Daniel's door. Nothing. No invitation to enter, no request to go away. Ares tapped the panel twice. A small beam of light shot out from the middle and scanned his hand. The door slid back immediately. 

"Daniel?" Ares called out. The room was empty. Ares brought his hand up and spoke into his wrist guard communicator. "Where is Daniel Jackson."

A moment later, the reply was, "My lord, Daniel Jackson has transported to the temple." 

Ares frowned. There was nothing in the temple that meant anything to Daniel. Just something that meant the whole universe to Ares.

# *

Misha stepped inside of her chamber and set down her book on a nearby table. Sitting down on the couch she continued to think about Leya. She snatched up her communications bracelet from the table and said, "Trelak, I need to know where Leya transported from to transporter twelve." 

“The log shows she transported from the second chamber," Trelak answered a moment later.

Misha frowned and stood up. "Daniel Jackson's chamber." 

"That is correct." 

"What is Daniel Jackson's location?" 

“Daniel Jackson has transported to the temple." 

"Where is Ares right now?" 

"Lord Ares is currently in Daniel Jackson's chamber." 

Misha frowned, confused and unsettled. "Send a message to Roman. Tell him to immediately go to the temple. Tell him I said it's important." 

"Understood," came the reply as Misha left the room and headed towards the temple herself.

# *

Daniel brought the zat up, just as Ares walked into the chamber, his bloody hands steady. 

"Daniel," Ares said quietly, watching as Daniel who was standing on the other side of the glass casket, the zat gun in his hand aimed at Maian. 

Daniel blinked, his arms trembling slightly as he watched Ares' eyes turn to a bloody cleaver on the floor and a discarded hand; pale and stony looking. 

Ares looked back at Daniel. "What is this, Daniel? What are you doing?" 

“I was beginning to trust you," Daniel said, his voice low. 

"Daniel, what do you mean to do? You wish to kill us?" Ares asked gently. 

Daniel nodded. "In the same way you tried to kill me." 

Ares frowned. "We have never tried to kill you." 

"You didn't have to try. You just had to take away every thing that was my life and I've been dying here every single day. You killed my friends." 

Ares' jaw clenched. "We have already told you-" 

"No!" Daniel yelled, firing the zat in Ares direction, narrowly missing him. "You lied!" 

Ares took a deep breath. "Daniel, we will talk about this, but not here. Not like this." 

"Daniel!" Misha shouted as she ran into the room. Daniel's grip on the zat tightened. 

"Don't move!" Daniel snapped. 

"Daniel, what-" Misha begun.

"You want to know how I feel? I feel the way someone feels when you take away everything that's important to them." Daniel's eyes were fixed on Ares. Ares watched silently, his eyes glowing as they watched the zat in Daniel's hand. "This is how I feel."

Daniel fired the zat twice on the coffin. Misha looked shocked and Ares just stared, his eyes aglow, bright white. 

"I was beginning to trust you," Daniel said flatly. "You really had me fooled." 

"Do not do this." 

"Too late." Daniel took a good look at Ares and fired the zat. 

"No!" Misha and Ares yelled as the casket crackled with blue light and then slowly disappeared into nothingness. 

"Oh my gods," Misha said staring in horror at Daniel. "What have you done?" 

Ares was still, deathly still, his eyes on the space that had held the casket. He looked at Daniel as the zat was aimed at him now. "Do it. Kill me now. You will not want to leave me alive." 

Daniel's mouth turned down in grim determination. He fired the zat and Ares fell to the ground. Misha began to run to him, but Daniel trained the zat on her. Misha stopped. "Daniel, listen to me, I know Le-" 

"You were all in on it," Daniel said without emotion, pointing the zat at Ares and firing a second time. Once more and Ares would be gone for good too.

"No," Misha whispered. "Don't, please, don't." 

Daniel frowned at Ares' still form, tilted his head to the side as he observed the strongest Goa'uld in the universe and listened to that voice from the black void that said _do it, do it, do it_. Daniel steadied his aim.

"Daniel Jackson!" 

Daniel looked up at Roman in the doorway and quickly back at Ares to fire. The opportunity passed as Roman fired his staff weapon, hitting Daniel in the shoulder. Daniel fell back and the world went black.

# *

Misha finished wrapping the bandage around Memphis' stump as he continued to shudder, sweat rolling down his pale face. "The hand can be re-attached, though I suppose you'll just choose another host." 

Memphis didn't speak, his eyes locked on the corridor to the chamber. "What has happened?"

Misha finished with the bandage and closed her medical kit up, waving over a Jaffa soldier and handing it to him. "I'll explain later." 

Misha got up from the floor and nodded to another guard who helped Memphis up from the floor. "That human shot me and cut off my hand!"

"We know," Roman commented calmly as he arrived on the scene. Misha looked at Roman and he gave her a small nod. "We've taken him back to the mountain." 

"He is still alive?" Memphis said looking increasingly ill. 

Roman walked up to Memphis and sympathetically laid a hand on his shoulder. "Be glad you are alive. Tell me, Memphis, what happened here?" 

"First tell me, what happened in _there_."

Roman looked at Misha and sighed. Then he turned back to Memphis. "Daniel Jackson destroyed the casket. He then attacked Lord Ares. Ares is in the sarcophagus." 

Memphis looked shocked. "He tried to kill Lord Ares?" 

Roman nodded. "He did. Now, tell me everything you know. We must know what has happened here." 

"That human, he came here and shot me. As I lay incapacitated he cut off my... my hand, my hand! My hand!" Memphis began to sob holding the stump close to his body. "I could not stop the pain." 

Roman nodded to the guard holding up Memphis. "Take him to the mountain, get him seen to."

Misha and Roman watched Memphis walking away unsteadily, held up by two Jaffa. "Now what?"

Roman shook his head. "I do not know. When Ares awakes, he will create Hades on Olympus."

"What happened? Why would he do this?"

Roman looked at Misha grimly. "Perhaps we ought to ask him before Ares awakes."

# *

Daniel was sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes burning, his head thumping and his body feeling like a sack of rocks. He held his hand up flat in mid-air and watched it as it shook. He was shivering and sweating simultaneously. Daniel ran his hand through his damp hair and closed his eyes. He heard mumbling and got up, unsteadily walking out of the bedroom to see Misha and Roman walking in. They both stared at him grimly. 

"What," Daniel asked quietly. 

Misha stood silent as Roman walked past her and grabbed Daniel by his arm, pulling him towards a couch. Pushing him down onto it, Roman fixed Daniel with a hard glare. "Can you give us any rational reason for why you went to the temple to destroy Maian's remains?"

Daniel stared. "What?" 

"What he said," Misha said appearing at Roman's side. "You went to the temple. You shot Memphis and then you cut his hand off to gain access to the crypt. You waited for Ares to arrive and then you made him watch her disintegrate. Then you killed him. He is currently in the sarcophagus." 

"What? No. I... I... didn't-" Daniel stopped, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. There it was. The answer to why he had felt unsettled when he awoke. He knew he had done something. His hands still felt it. He could even see it now. He could see Maian disappear. He could see Ares fall to the ground, wrapped in strings of blue light. 

"Leya came to you and told you something, didn't she?"

Roman looked at Misha in confusion. "Leya?" 

Misha sighed. "I saw her. She was acting strangely. Leya went to see Daniel before he... well, you know what he did." 

"Why did you not tell me this before?" Roman said, his voice edgy. 

Daniel shook his head. "I haven't seen Leya today."

"She was here, Daniel," Misha said.

Daniel buried his face in his hands. He looked up a moment later. "Look, I don't understand what's going on here. The last thing I remember is, I was here, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up with a headache."

"Do you remember attacking Ares? Do you remember destroying the casket?" 

Daniel opened his mouth to refuse, but truthfully, the images still lingered. He had thought them remnants of a dream. But they weren't. It seemed he had done those things. "Yes." 

"What else do you remember?" Roman asked. 

Daniel frowned, trying hard to squeeze out anything from his mind that would make sense. "I... I remember... I think I remember seeing you both there. You shot me. I remember you shooting me, but I woke up and there was nothing wrong." 

"It was easily mended with a healing device," Misha said matter-of-factly. "I'm sure you still feel the soreness." 

He did. He even felt the sudden pain and smelled the burning flesh. He thought it had been a dream. A dream where he found out Ares had lied all along and Daniel dug down into the place where he kept all of his hate and a voice had told him to take revenge. But it wasn't a dream. Daniel stood up and frowned at Misha as he tried to catch a lingering memory. 

"I told him he was lying. Lying about Apophis." Daniel stopped as it came back and stared blankly at Misha. "He lied about Apophis. Apophis didn't kill my friends." 

"Don't be a fool!" Roman snapped. 

Daniel looked at Misha. "What do you think?" 

"She knows, Ares had no reason," Roman said. Misha was quiet and averted Daniel's gaze. Roman looked at her, confused. "Misha?" 

"I didn't know," Misha said looking at him, her face guilt-ridden. “I suspected.”

"But you did nothing," Daniel said, his voice thick with hurt. "It doesn't matter." 

Daniel walked away from Roman and Misha, sitting down at the dining table as Roman stared. “I do not understand. I have men searching for Apophis on Ares' orders.”

“Oh Roman,” Misha sighed. “He has plenty of reasons to find Apophis. Don't you think there's a reason he's had you tied up in summits and spying? Look, forget all this. Right now, we need to find out what's happened here. When Ares awakes, he will not care for explanation." 

"What do you care?" Daniel asked bitterly.

"To you it may seem otherwise, but I do," Misha said. 

"Misha says Leya came to see you. You remember nothing of her visit?" Roman asked, his tone somewhat subdued.

"No," Daniel said. "I don't remember." 

Daniel wasn't sure if he even cared, he was too angry at himself. How easily he had accepted Ares' innocence. How easy it had been to blame Apophis. Daniel stood up slowly, feeling dazed and not sure where his feet were about to take him. He ended up turning around to look at Misha and Roman. The three exchanged glances, none of them able to speak. The door to the room slid back. Misha and Roman's eyes became fixed on the doorway. Daniel turned around and saw Ares walk in slowly, flanked by two Jaffa, his face without emotion, his eyes icy and hard. 

He walked into the room looking dishevelled, a crazed gleam in his eyes. When he spoke, it was in his human voice still, a wounded sound. "Why did you do it? After everything we told you.”

Daniel could have answered. He could have told Ares he didn't know why, that he couldn't remember. But something held him back. A part of him said that this was right. Ares and he being on opposite ends was right. There was only meant to be hate between them. But another part of him felt his heart sink at the thought they were returning to the beginning. They were returning to hate. 

"You were trying to punish us? You wanted to hurt us?" No, he didn't want to hurt Ares. But he couldn't say it. Whatever the outcome, he couldn't say it. Ares' face was blank. "This is a side of humans we remember well."

"I guess I'm as human as you," Daniel said. 

"Ares, listen, he doesn't remember-" Misha said. 

Daniel glared at her. "Don't make excuses for me." 

Ares was in front of Daniel in a few a steps, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close. "Say you did not mean this. Say it! Say it was some kind of madness. Anything.”

"I can't," Daniel barely whispered. He thought back and remembered one feeling. “I wanted you to hurt like I do.”

"You condemn yourself.”

"It doesn't matter."

Ares stepped back. His eyes glowed, the green becoming pale. "Leave us."

Roman looked at Misha. She looked back, clearly unnerved by the fury in Ares' eyes. "My lord-" 

"Go. Now. Both of you," Ares was calm. 

“My Lord, please-" Roman said slowly, walking towards Ares.

"If our command means anything to you. You will leave now," Ares said. Roman looked over at Daniel, standing in the middle of the room, waiting. Daniel looked away from Roman. He didn't know these people. They weren't his friends. "Go now, Roman, or we will ask you to go forever."

Roman shook his head, his eyes imploring something of Ares. "Your command is more to me than my life, but I fear you will do something regrettable."

"Your fear is noted."

Roman nodded slowly, licking his lips nervously and throwing Misha and Daniel a small apologetic glance before leaving. It was Misha who turned to Ares now.

"When your anger has passed and the rationality has returned, you will regret this. Come with me. Let us speak of this calmly, there is much you should know," Misha's said. Ares walked towards her slowly, his eyes cold and face unreadable. Looking up at him, she said, "Please. I implore you, Ares."

"You don't have to beg him for me," Daniel said.

"I am not begging for you." Misha snapped at Daniel. She then looked back at Ares. "I am begging for you. Please."

"Jaffa,”Ares called out. He stared at Misha, the glow of his eyes lessening and showing tears. Ares took Misha by the arm as two Jaffa walked in. "Where there is so much hurt, what matters a little bit more? Take her to her chambers."

"Ares. Ares, no!" Misha stepped forward but the guards took her by the arms arms and held her back. "What are you going to do? Ares!"

Daniel saw the look of desperation on Misha's face as she was dragged out, the door sliding shut to leave him alone with Ares. Ares turned around and looked at Daniel. Daniel stiffened his posture defiantly and looked back. Ares walked towards Daniel, pushing him backwards until Daniel stood pressed up against the window. Ares reached out, his fingers stroked Daniel's face gently. Daniel closed his eyes. He felt Ares' breath on his lips, the heat of Ares' body penetrating his clothes. Ares' lips touched his and they kissed, harsh and angry. Hungry and grieved. Daniel choked and pushed Ares away. 

"Why like this?" Ares asked. “You could have twisted your knife in so many other ways.”

"You killed them. You killed them and you watched me go crazy over it," Daniel said, his eyes stinging. 

"No," Ares rasped. "We did not kill them. We never needed to kill them. Neither did Apophis."

Daniel stared blankly. "What?" 

Ares' eyes glowed brightly and an ugly bitter smile became etched on his face. "They are alive. But not for long. You have proved that there is only way to wipe away grief and that is through revenge. You thought we killed your friends and destroyed Maian. We will now exact our revenge."

"Maian was already dead," Daniel said. 

Ares grabbed Daniel by the throat. "She could have been brought back! We have seen many miracles, she could have become one. You have made that impossible. Your friends will die, be sure of it, but first, we will deal with you." 

Daniel choked as Ares' grip around his throat tightened. He wheezed, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You will be," Ares growled before he ravaged Daniel's mouth with a bitter kiss.


	10. Into the Wild

She huddled into her coat, scarf wrapped around her face and head, leaving a space for her eyes only. She slipped out of the dark alley and into the crowded street, hoping the evening rush would hide her from danger. It was hard trying to navigate her way down the street, the aroma from various food stalls making her starved stomach groan in hunger. Crossing the street, she joined the disorganized line of people at the transport stop. 

Someone pulled on her sleeve, asking for money and she pulled away hard, creating as much distance as possible between herself and him, as quick as possible. Minutes later, a great big metal carrier composed of two linked compartments, descended from the sky and aligned at the stop. When she saw it was already on the verge of bursting from all the passengers squashed into it, grit her teeth and managed to push past several angry people, pushing her foot past the opening door. 

A hand clapped on her shoulder and pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing? I've been waiting here all night and you think you can just push past like you own the damn transport?" 

She looked at the angry grisly face of the man holding her back. Her hand slipped into her coat and retrieved the pistol. She looked down to indicate that the man should do the same. He followed her gaze and saw the nozzle poking out at him. He pulled back cautiously, a nervous look on his face. She turned away from him and stepped into the transport, swiping her card on the reader next to the driver's terminal and making her way through the small spaces not occupied by passengers, right to the back of the transport, people muttering as she pushed past. 

The transport hummed into gear and lifted off joining a line of traffic in the sky carriageway as she sighed in relief. The relief was short-lived. By the driver's enclosure stood two men in black coats. One was short and plump, goat-like fur on his face, his head completely devoid of hair. The other was tall and bony with a gaunt face, his pink-yellow hair slicked back. She started moving, pushing through the remaining passengers between her and the door to the next compartment. Pulling down the lever at the top and then pressing the panel by the side, she opened the door to the next compartment. 

"There she is! Move!" the tubby man shouted as he and his partner violently shoved aside passengers, waving their pistols about.

She jumped into the next compartment and shut the door, pushing the lever down to lock it. Bringing out her pistol, to astonished gasps in the compartment, she stepped back and shot the panel next to the door. Sparks flew out as the circuitry fried. The men following her had reached the door and were banging on the window as they tried to open it. She ignored the shocked audience as she walked through them and towards the back of the compartment. The transport began to glide to a quick stop and she turned to look at the door she had come from. The tall gaunt man was grinning. 

She glared at him and turned away, moving right to the back where the emergency exit was, unravelling the too warm scarf around her face. She pressed the panel to release the door, but instead heard an _authorization denied; the appropriate authorities have been notified_ message. Angrily, she pointed her gun at the panel and fired, followed by a few shots aimed at the locking mechanisms. Satisfied with the damage, she kicked the door until it swung back. 

Ignoring more astonished gasps, she stood on the edge of the doorway and looked down. It was a long way to the ground and if she jumped, she wouldn't walk away without breaking something. It was possible she wouldn't walk away at all. Looking back to the disabled door, she saw the driver trying to open it manually, her two stalkers helping. Anxiously, she looked down again, unable to see a way out. Not without a rope. She turned and looked at her crowd of watchers. Pointing her pistol at the whole group, she saw an idea.

"Take off your coats and start tying them together. Tight. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just need to get off this transport, before those men open that door." The coats came off and the driver, along with the two men continued trying to open the door by using their bodies as battering rams, whilst the coats were tied together. She pointed her gun at the nearest man. "You, tie it around that pole." 

The man nervously picked up the large pile and tied one end of the coat rope to a metal pole near the door as she took the other end, pistol still trained on the passengers. Showing them the pistol, she pressed the safety button and put it back in her coat. She took the rope end and tied it tight around her waist, not knowing if it would hold during the brunt of a sudden fall. 

"Those two men are killers. They enjoy their job very much. If I get away, I'll be sure to track you good people down thank you." 

"They want to kill you?" asked the man who had tied her coat-rope to the pole. 

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Yes they do." 

He nodded back. Then he took a hold of the limp section of the rope. "It's better someone lowers you down."

Surprised as ever by random generosity, she smiled in gratitude and stood in the doorway, facing in, her hands on the frame. Slowly she stepped outside and then fell fast and hard when suddenly there was no floor under her feet. She was holding onto the floor of the transport, her legs dangling beneath the bottom section of the transport. It was hard to breath, her hands desperately holding onto the floor of the transport, eyes closed and forehead against the cold metal edge. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Okay, lower me down," she called out. 

The makeshift rope became slack and she let go of the transport, this time falling a few inches before the rope became taut. She held on tight above her, the ground becoming nearer and nearer. She heard a loud shot and her head snapped up. Another shot and the rope became completely slack. She fell almost the rest of the way down, stopping with a hard jerk, close to the ground, but not close enough. The rope unravelled somewhere above her and she fell hard on the ground, rolling quickly into the gutter, narrowly missing ground traffic. 

People were watching and someone was talking to her, but she ignored the sounds and tilting images, slowly getting to her feet and shoving away helping hands. Her leg buckled and someone was holding her up. 

"I'm fine," she mumbled and unsteadily pulled away, limping into the crowded street. 

She looked about her nervously, hoping to disappear before the transport was brought to the ground. She walked as fast as her limp permitted, disappearing around the street corner and into another of the dark alleyways in the area. She stood with her back to the wall and grimaced in pain. After a short moment of respite, she stepped away from the wall and limped down the alleyway.

"Stop, right there," a deep voice instructed. She stopped, already thinking about reaching for her pistol. "Hands where I can see them." She gritted her teeth and raised her hands above her head. 

"Turn around." She slowly turned around to see another black-coat. He was dark haired and bearded, slightly taller than her and smiling menacingly. "I saw that little stunt you just pulled. Very impressive. I suppose it's why Lotan hired you in the first place. He has a thing about crazy women." 

"Thanks for the compliment. Can I go now?" she asked flatly. 

He laughed. "Now, now, you know Lotan wants to see you. Ask you some questions. Then I get to kill you, of course." 

She stared defiantly, praising the cosmos for not letting her wet herself. And for being an idiot. She reached for her pistol as quick as lightning, quick enough to have killed someone in some other time or place. Just not here. Her captor fired and she felt a sharp pain in her chest as she fell to the ground, everything going black. She wished she had stayed in bed. Nothing was going to get her out of this.

# *

"Fuck! Great!" Tom yelled over the noise of the storm, sand flying into his face.

"What?" Michael shouted, shaking his head in an effort to escape the strands of hair whipping into his face.

Tom shook his head in irritation. "Okay, look, get back to the SGC, tell Hammond we found the spy and we've gone after him." 

"Whoa, wait. You're going after them?" Michael asked, coughing hard.

"Hammond said provide back up, that's what I'm going to do. You let him know what's going on." 

Michael shook his head. "Back up? You're not a one man army. I'm coming with you." 

Tom gave Michael even look. "No, you are not. Someone needs to let Hammond know what's going on." 

"Guys, what happened?" Jacob asked as he ran up to Michael and Tom. 

Michael and Tom both stared at Jacob and then at the gate, still rippling after swallowing up SG-1.

# *

SG-1 exited the Stargate and found themselves on a planet that wasn't much different from the one they had just left. All that was missing was the sandstorm. They could see Aldwin running ahead, towards a cargo ship in the distance. The three of them chased right after him, knowing they couldn't let him get away. Teal'c was the closest when he came to a sudden stop, lined up his zat and fired off a shot. Aldwin flew to the ground, mid-run. Teal'c reached him first and pointed his zat at Aldwin's head, Jack and Sam arriving at side seconds later. Aldwin squinted up at them in pain before looking to his side where his zat had fallen nearby. His hand moved an inch.

"Don't even think about it," Jack warned as he trained his P90 on Aldwin. 

Aldwin had enough sense to let his head fall back and pass out.

# *

When Tom stepped through the gate it was to find SG-1 standing over Aldwin in the middle of a woodland clearing. He gave a relieved sigh and began to walk towards the group, noticing that on seeing him emerge from the gate, Jack O'Neill had developed a distinctly annoyed expression. He heard Michael arrive behind him, turning to glare at him for the exact reason O'Neill was now glaring at Tom.

"I remember when direct orders used to mean something," Tom groused. 

“Forgive me if I find it hard to leave a team member behind,” Michael responded. “General Carter will tell General Hammond what he needs to know, so crisis over anyway."

"Get serious, will you? You think the crisis is over? It's just beginning. Look at them," Tom said nodding his head towards SG-1. "They want answers and I'll bet my ass that Aldwin doesn't have any." 

"Is pessimism a part of your training?" 

"No, experience," Tom said walking on ahead. 

O'Neill was glaring at the pair as they neared. "Hey! What the hell did I tell you?" 

"Sir-" Tom started as Jack stepped away from Teal'c and Sam. 

"Last I checked I was still leading the mission and you were supposed to be taking orders from me. Something you want to tell me?" O'Neill asked impatiently. 

Tom's jaw clenched. "Sir, the mission stopped operating according to protocol the minute you and your team followed Aldwin. You're lucky you didn't walk into an ambush." 

O'Neil pointed at Tom. "Get back to the SGC, that's an order. Now." 

"If that's what you intend on doing too. We can question Aldwin at the SGC. General Hammond's orders were to provide back up. I am following those orders. Sir. " 

Sam had walked over to stand next to O'Neill, nodding at Tom. "The longer we wait for answers, the less chance we have of finding Daniel. Aldwin was obviously going somewhere with this information. We had no choice but to follow him, find out where he was headed." 

O'Neill added, "There's a chance he can take us to Daniel right now. We go back to the SGC, that's another day gone." 

Tom nodded. "I understand, sir. But I'm not going back without you all. General Carter is going to appraise General Hammond of the situation." 

O'Neill turned to Michael. "What about you? I guess you're going to be difficult about this too." 

Michael nodded towards Tom. "I'm... with him."

O'Neill sighed and turned away, muttering under his breath, "Stubborn bastards." 

"O'Neill," Teal'c called out as Aldwin begin to come to. 

O'Neill turned his attention to Aldwin, sauntering over to him and crouching down. "Hey, how you feelin'? Little sore?" 

Aldwin grimaced in pain. "Whatever you're thinking, Colonel O'Neill, you're mistaken." 

"Enlighten me," O'Neill said squinting against the harsh rays of the sun. "Tell me how to get to Ares." 

Aldwin shook his head. "I don't know." 

The colonel shook his head with a smile. "See? I don't believe you." 

"It's the truth." 

"Leave it to me, sir, I'll get him to talk," Tom said, striding over and pointing his P90 in Aldwin's face. 

O'Neill stood up and pushed the gun away. "He can't talk... if he's dead." 

"He's not talking right now," Tom pointed out.

"He might later. Unless he's dead," O'Neill said, eyebrows raised. Tom shrugged and backed off as Jack turned back around to crouch down next to Aldwin. "You know Daniel Jackson, right? You've met him, nice guy. I'm pretty sure he'd even give a Goa'uld a second chance with enough reason. Ares has him. We don't know why. We can only hope he's alive. We think you can help us. So help us." 

Aldwin opened his mouth to speak, but faltered. 

"There is no reasoning with the Goa'uld," Teal'c said grimly. 

Aldwin looked up to see Teal'c. "I am not Goa'uld." 

"Then why are you spying for them?" O'Neill asked. 

Aldwin sighed tiredly. "I am not spying for the Goa'uld." 

"But you are spying for _someone_ ," Michael said, sidling up to Teal'c.

Aldwin looked reluctant to answer, but did anyway. "Very well, but be warned this will cater to the already tarred notions you have of the Tok'ra." 

"This ought to be good," Tom said as he went to lean against the cargo ship unnoticed. 

Aldwin shifted uneasily as the members of SG-1 eyed him sceptically. "There is a covert group within the Tok'ra-" 

O'Neill closed his eyes and pulled down his cap with a sigh as Michael asked, "Group? What kind of group?" 

Aldwin looked up at Teal'c's face, harsh despite being unreadable. "For some time now, there have been some of us that suspect the council are not as free with the flow of information as they should be." 

"Big surprise," O'Neill said.

Tom sighed loud enough for everyone to turn and see him shaking his head. Aldwin looked over at the cargo ship Tom was sitting against now, jacket on the floor and sunglasses on. "We always knew that the information that reaches the lower levels of the Tok'ra is filtered of sensitive material. However, there was a suspicion that the control of information went further." 

"How?" Sam asked.

"We think the Tok'ra council are tampering with the genetic memory of immature symbiotes," Aldwin replied.

Michael shook his head not understanding. "Why? What's the point of that?" 

"Control," Teal'c answered. "Limiting the knowledge available would automatically make some members more powerful." 

Aldwin nodded. "That is correct. When this situation arose with Ares, due to a mishandling of the report, more people than were supposed to, found out about him. Since a large number of the Tok'ra could not recall who Ares was, even via their genetic memory, the council told us that he does not exist. I informed the council that I had retrieved a memory of him. Worried, they had to take me into their confidence that he is indeed a threat. It was also the reason I was assigned to help retrieve your memories. But they would say nothing of why others could not remember. When Jacob and Freya were sent to help you, they went without prior knowledge of Ares. There are many who do not even know Ares exists. As I have ascertained from you, he is a threat that must not be hidden nor ignored. The Tok'ra have either been most unwise in their actions, or have sold themselves to Ares in exchange for clemency." 

O'Neill nodded with a smile. "Well, I guess it had to happen. You guys finally screwed each other over." 

"If you are not spying for Ares, why did you run?" Teal'c asked. 

"The information I have gained from you is important. I would not have run, but I was sent a communication that my objectives had been uncovered. I had to run before the Tok'ra detained me. The punishment for spying is severe enough, but they would have had ways of making me reveal whom I am working for. As yet, the council know nothing of the break away group." 

O'Neill hung his head down as he massaged the back of his neck. "Okay, look-" 

The Stargate activated and everyone turned towards it, Tom jumping to his feet. "Colonel.”

"Yeah," O'Neill said getting up, P90 at the ready. "Heads up." 

"Colonel, if it is the Tok'ra and they find me like this, there is a chance that everything I have learned will be covered up." 

"What you want me to do?" O'Neill said as he watched the third chevron engage. 

Aldwin nervously looked at the gate. "I will help you find Daniel Jackson. There is a way to find him, just help me." 

O'Neill looked at Aldwin, his face serious and his eyes full of warning. "Don't offer what you can't follow up on, because I swear, I'll get mad. Really mad. You don't want to see that." 

"I swear it. Just, please, we have to leave," Aldwin watched as another chevron engaged. 

O'Neill looked at Teal'c and Sam, their faces as serious his his. He nodded. "Okay, everyone inside."

They all ran into the cargo ship, Aldwin going straight to the dashboard in the control room. They watched through the energy shield as the gate activated, the ship powering up and lifting into the sky. Predictably, a few minutes later five Tok'ra walked out of the event horizon, zat guns at the ready as they looked around.

"Cloaked?" Sam asked. 

Aldwin nodded. "Yes. For the moment." 

Tom wasn't amused. "For the moment?"

"The ship is low on resources. The cloaking device will be first to fail if the power were needed to re-route suddenly." 

Tom nodded at Aldwin. "This just gets better and better." 

"I guess that's why we can't just fly out of here either," Michael said. 

Sam nodded. "That and they'll hear us. Know we were here, probably find a way of tracking this ship." She looked at Aldwin. "Right?" 

"Yes. You are correct." 

"So now what?" Sam asked O'Neill.

O'Neill sat down in the seat next to Aldwin, taking his cap off and placing it on the console in front. "We wait."

# *

Arrian had woken up in a stuffy room, her pistols missing and her leg in pain. Rubbing the sore spot on her chest where the tranquillizer had zapped her, she grimaced and got up to limp around the room and see whether there was a way out. There was a locked door, which was most probably being guarded by someone who had more weapons and more muscle power than her. For now, things looked grim.

Not long after, the black-coats from the transport came in with smug grins on their faces. They grabbed an arm each and hauled her out of the room, down a dank corridor and up a flight of metal stairs on which she kept tripping and hurting her already injured leg. She knew where they were taking her and her stomach was tying into knots of fear. She knew escape was ten percent guts, ten percent skill and eighty percent luck and her luck had run out a while back. As for skill, it seemed quite redundant in her present state and guts would run out soon enough. 

Arrian was thrown onto the floor of a gaudy room. The carpet was red, the walls were decorated in red and gold and the furnishings were plush in a manner that made her feel sick. The black coats closed the door and stood behind her as she looked up to see the man that was behind her kidnapping. 

"Arrian, my dear girl," Lotan said with a large grin on his big shining face. 

Arrian remained silent as she watched Lotan sit down on a couch in front of her. He was a large muscular man, his frame big and looming under the cut-to-fit burgundy suit, of which the jacket was buttoned to his neck from all the way over his left thigh. His black shiny hair was pinned back in a small tight bun and he wore a pair of black gloves on his large hands. He had small beady blue eyes and a pointy nose, his lips thin to the point of being non-existent, his skin pallid, almost grey.

"I am not happy that you wasted my time in having to search for you. I am a busy man," Lotan said quietly. 

"I already told you everything I know," Arrian replied. 

Lotan looked annoyed. He got up and stood over Arrian. "Where is he?" 

"I don't know," Arrian said looking ahead and avoiding his eyes. 

A hard slap to the face knocked her to the ground, making her head spin and stars appear in front of her eyes. Lotan grabbed her by the front of her sweater and pulled her up. The lingering smell of smoke on his breath hit the back of her throat, nauseating and overwhelming.

"Every time you give me the wrong answer, that's what you get. If I get really angry, Arrian, it'll be worse. So be a good girl and tell me what I need to know." 

Arrian clenched her jaw tight against overwhelming desire to tell Lotan everything. She swallowed it down and took a deep breath. "I already told you everything I know."

He pulled back. She closed her eyes when she saw his hand reach back high to deliver another blow.

# *

Tom was lying on top of a crate in the cargo hold, his jacket bunched up under his head as a pillow, Michael sitting on top of another crate. Teal'c had taken the position of co-pilot with Aldwin, and the ship was currently in hyperspace to create distance between them and the last planet. Carter and O'Neill were sitting on the floor near the entrance to the cargo hold, leaning against the wall.

"So explain to me, right now we're headed to?" Jack asked the back of Aldwin's unmoving head. 

"We are headed towards Degorge. It's a place where many ships stop to trade and repair. There I will take you to someone who can help you, while I repair this ship. We will then head in our respective directions." 

"Sure. You might want to tell us who you're taking us to see first though," Jack said casually. 

"Degorge is notorious for its resources involving hired help. Of these the most popular are the bounty hunters. I have a friend who has previously worked for the Tok'ra and has also been in the employ of the Goa'uld. If anyone knows where Ares is, it's Arrian. Arrian was to be my next port of call anyway. Now that I know the one to search for is Ares, I must let the others know so we can collect as much information as possible. If Arrian can provide us with maps or coordinates, the better."

"So you get your intel, we get Daniel's location. Seems easy enough," Jack said in tone that suggested he doubted it would be this easy. 

Inside the cargo hold, Tom was pretending to be asleep as he listened to the voices outside the open door. He heard a shuffling noise, light footsteps and someone sitting down on the edge of the crate he was lying on. 

"Think we can trust him?" Michael whispered. 

Tom opened his eyes and looked at Michael staring down at him. "He's a Tok'ra. One that's spying on his own people. What do _you_ think?" 

Michael rolled his eyes. "Well, if he was telling us the truth about the Tok'ra, then I think we might have more to worry about. They're not exactly the most open allies in the first place. This genetic tampering... bad news." 

"That's not something we'll have to worry about if we don't make it back from this mission. I figure Colonel O'Neill will either find Jackson or get us all killed in the process," Tom said flatly.

"If that's the case, why are you even here?" 

Tom narrowed his eyes at Michael. "I'm here because I respect the sorry son of a bitch. That doesn't mean I lose the right to bitch about it." 

"That's a beautiful sentiment," Michael said flatly. Tom mumbled rudely and turned his back on Michael as he closed his eyes. Michael sighed. "Aldwin said you have to _hire_ the bounty hunters. I really don't think this Arrian is going to help us out of the goodness of his heart." 

"Crossed my mind too," Tom said slowly. 

"Any ideas?" 

"We're going to die. It was nice knowing you."

# *

Arrian was lying on the floor of the gaudy room, the black-coats outside and Lotan momentarily called away. Her face hurt from Lotan's meaty-handed slaps and her stomach hurt from the last kick she had received, her shirt stuck to her back with sweat and her hair was damp and stringy. Lying on the floor, she looked around the room. No window and one doorway. Even if there were a way of alerting someone on the outside, it would be pointless since Lotan had most of the local law enforcement in his pocket. The only thing Arrian could think of was to lure the black-coats into the room in Lotan's absence and somehow render them non-threatening.

Nothing came to mind.

# *

Restlessly, everyone but Aldwin had switched places a number of times to alleviate the boredom of the long ride. Michael now sat in the co-pilot's seat. Jack was lying on a crate inside the cargo hold as Teal'c spoke to him in a low voice and Tom was taking random walks around the enclosed space of the ship. Sam sat back down against the wall, her jacket beside her, under her P90. A moment later, Teal'c joined her at her side. There was much to talk about, but for now Sam couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than that niggling sensation in the pit of her stomach which told her a symbiote was near, its wormy form thrumming with naquadah.

"If Aldwin is telling the truth, there is a chance of finding Daniel Jackson yet,” Teal'c said quietly.

Sam nodded. "I hope you're right," she said quietly. Teal'c smiled and nodded. "Do you think he's telling the truth?" 

Teal'c looked at Aldwin. "It is hard to say, but I remain optimistic." 

"You know one question's still not been answered," Sam said. 

Teal'c looked thoughtful. "Indeed. The identity of the real spy. Anise freely told Michael Kofax that Aldwin was a Goa'uld spy. Perhaps she was using him as a decoy." 

Sam nodded. "Makes sense. She lays the blame on him and the council keeps trusting her. Question is, how could she be sure that Aldwin wouldn't come clean and we wouldn't tell the council everything we know?" 

"I have been thinking on the matter," Teal'c answered gravely. 

"Oh?" 

"She may have assumed that Aldwin would not live long enough to answer our questions." 

Sam considered the opinion and looked towards at the open cargo hold, through which she could see the colonel lying on a crate, staring up at the ceiling. Perhaps for some reason Anise had assumed that someone on SG-1 would be angry enough to kill Aldwin. 

"Makes you wonder what kind of information they have on us," Sam said thoughtfully.

# *

From space, Degorge looked just like Earth, a brightly coloured marble, only it was surrounded by varying sizes of large vessels. Aldwin brought the cargo ship to a slow halt and got up. Jack walked out of the cargo hold to see Sam and Teal'c sitting on the floor against the wall and Kofax leaning by the console near Everett. "Well?"

Aldwin answered, "We have reached Degorge. I have sent the authorities a permission beacon requesting to land, stating that we are here to buy supplies. Once we land we will be required to leave our weapons on-board-" 

"Excuse me?" Jack cut in. 

"Colonel O'Neill, please, let me finish. Everyone is allowed to carry a small weapon for protection. Zat'nik'atels, pistols and the like." 

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Okay, only Teal'c has a zat and Kofax has a handgun. You expect the rest of us to walk out with guns made of air in our hands?"

Aldwin sighed tiredly. "I have a case of zat'nik'atels." 

Jack still looked annoyed. "Okay. Fine. Anything else we should know?" 

"The authorities will expect you to know their protocols and laws. Your refusal to comply will alert them to your presence there being of a suspect nature. Therefore, you must not draw attention to yourselves. Four people dressed alike in uniform will create suspicion immediately, so you need to blend in. Secondly-" 

Aldwin beckoned everyone into the cargo hold and opened up a small trunk. He took out a silver tube and a small vial that had a line of see-through capsules filled with blue liquid. He inserted the vial into the tube. After a small hissing sound, the vial fell out empty. He held it up for all to see. 

"What is it?" Sam asked. 

"Arrian gave me a supply. It is for use on planets without a Stargate. This will enable you to understand any and all languages you come across. If you go without it, your inability to understand will have you stand out and be noticed quicker than your weapons." 

Jack took the silver tube from Aldwin and looked at it. "What is it _exactly_?" 

Aldwin looked uncomfortable. "The best person to ask would be Arrian." 

"How do we know you haven't spiked the punch and you're going to wait for us to drop before you three-sixty?" Everett asked. 

Aldwin stared blankly. 

"How do we know you are not using his opportunity to drug us and leave us behind?" Teal'c clarified. 

Aldwin nodded and turned his back to Jack. "Place the end at the base of the skull and press the top until you hear it click." 

Jack eyed the device suspiciously and then placed it against Aldwin's skin. He pressed down until he heard the click. There was a small popping sound followed by a small hiss. Aldwin flinched and then stepped away. He turned and faced the group. 

"If you are still not satisfied, you may use the last pellet on me also," Aldwin said. 

"How about all of them?" Everett muttered. 

Jack looked at the device again. "Fine. I'll use it first. If I don't drop dead the rest of you can decide whether you need it or not." 

"Sir-" Sam began to object. 

"It's okay, I'll be fine. If I'm not, shoot him."

# *

Arrian screamed as a spike was shoved into her back and her body filled with fire. When the spike withdrew and she fell to the ground. Lotan looked down at her and smiled. "Arrian, I can do this for as long as it takes. I enjoy watching you suffer. I think you look good with all those bruises."

Arrian's face was planted against the floor, her eyes closed as she tried to breath. She moved her face a little and opened one eye to look at Lotan, voice shaking as she told him. "Go fuck yourself.” 

Lotan shook his head in distaste. "I don't like that language, Arrian. A woman needs to know her place. On her back or on her knees. You think carrying guns and spewing foul words makes you a man? It doesn't. You'll always be what all women are. Weak. If you don't tell me what I need to know, I'm going to show you exactly what it is that separates the men from the women." 

Arrian's hands fisted against floor in anger. Arrian promised herself, if she ever got out of this one, she'd make Lotan pay.

# *

While waiting for permission to land, Aldwin opened up two crates filled with clothing in the cargo hold.

"Any specific reason why you have these?" Everett asked him. 

Aldwin avoided looking at anyone as he pulled out some clothes. "Sometimes it is necessary for subterfuge." 

Everett watched Aldwin take his clothes and leave before muttering, "Subterfuge my ass."

It took some time digging before anyone could find clothes that would be near a comfortable fit. Kofax pulled out a coat and sniffed it. "You think they get this stuff dry cleaned?" 

Everett stared back blankly. "What do you think?" 

Kofax made a face and dropped the coat as Sam held back a smile. All the clothes were quite tatty and had obviously been worn before with visible signs of wear and tear. Colonel O'Neill grabbed a worn out black sweater, black pants and a black thigh-length jacket made of hard wearing material. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but won't we stand out if we're all wearing black?" Sam asked as she realised the similar nature of the clothes. 

The colonel shook his head, mildly annoyed and muttered as he left, "So much for blending in." 

Everett dug around and found a dark grey sweater with a hole over the elbow and a pair of black pants that felt like denim. Looking disgruntled, he took the clothes and left the cargo hold. Kofax found a black pair of pants, similar to combats, a burgundy sweater and a short black leather jacket with buckle fastenings. Satisfied with his pick, he left. 

Sam and Teal'c stood next to the crates. Sam pulled out a pair of coarse black jean-like pants and held them up to Teal'c. "I think they might fit you." 

Teal'c looked at Sam and she caught the longing in his eyes as he took the clothes from her and gave a nod of thanks. Sam looked away, burying her feelings inside her for now. She pulled out a long black suede-like coat with a black fur collar and held it out to Teal'c. "I think it'll be okay if you keep the T-Shirt on." 

Teal'c took the long coat and smiled at it. 

"What?" Sam asked a smile. 

"Nothing of importance," Teal'c said quietly, but Sam knew the smile and knew Teal'c was thinking of his Earth wardrobe and the items picked by her. 

"You don't like my choices?" 

Teal'c shook his head slowly. "They are impeccable as ever." 

Sam nodded. "Well, I better pick something too." 

Sam went back to the crate and pulled out a pair of black velvety pants, a black V-neck sweater and a small black jacket with shiny stone buttons. Another piece of clothing caught her eye and she pulled it out with a smile. Sam walked out of the cargo hold to see everyone dressed in various dark. She was mildly surprised by how different Aldwin looked out of Tok'ra uniform in a long black coat, black pants and grey sweater. It was strange that she suddenly considered him more human. Sam then realized everyone was looking at her. 

She frowned. "What?" 

"You're a... girl?" O'Neill asked, looking confused, but humour playing on his lips.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "A woman, sir. A woman. With really good aim. Teal'c," Sam said tossing Teal'c a woollen hat she'd found. "Might come in handy." 

Teal'c nodded with a smile as he pulled on the hat to cover his tattoo. 

Meanwhile, Everett was poking the hole at his left elbow, his lip curling with annoyance. "I hope this guy was hygienic." 

Aldwin stared at him. "She." 

"What?" 

"She," Aldwin repeated. "The last person to wear that was Briannon. A Tok'ra. She is dead now." 

Everett looked down at his sweater with great discomfort as everyone held back amused smiles, besides Aldwin who was quite serious. "I'm wearing something that belongs to a dead woman?" 

"Athletic girl?" the colonel asked. 

Aldwin nodded, "As a matter of fact, yes." 

"I'd keep it on if I were you, Major. Women tend to have a more positive outlook on hygiene than men. I'd say you were much safer wearing that," Sam said with a sweet smile. 

Everett made a face. "Thanks." 

The console made a sound and a voice began to speak. "Bokshir tetaksh ubfeer le Degorge deschenta." 

Colonel O'Neill looked at Aldwin. "Great, we can make a move now, right?" 

Sam frowned at the colonel and asked, "Sir, you understood that?" 

His eyes narrowed at her as he frowned. "Yeah. You didn't?" 

Sam shook her head, brow raised. "No. Your translators must be working." 

He nodded slowly, mouth tightly clamped as he smiled a sceptical smile. "I guess so." 

Aldwin sighed. "I can do no more to gain your trust. And it is no longer an issue. I have said I will take you to Arrian, and I will. But there are things I need to do. If you wish to leave this ship, you need the translators. Otherwise you must stay behind." 

Teal'c's gave a nod. "I am prepared to take the translators." 

"Yeah, me too," Sam added. 

Kofax raised his hand. "Three." 

After a long moment of silence, everyone turned to look at Everett who was looking down at his clothes. He looked up, finding everyone watching him. Pointing down, he asked, "Did these pants belong to her too?"

# *

"We've been sent the landing coordinates. It is a very large building for ships of this size. We simply land and the ship is stored there until we leave," Aldwin said as he began the descent of the ship.

It wasn't long before they were flying through clouds and stormy weather. The ship spent only a few minutes to find the building, which was visible from miles away, a large dark square on the landscape, lit up with strategically placed lights. A message came over the console for the strip that Aldwin was to follow to enter the building. 

"Remember, we are in the employ of someone who has sent us here to find parts for ships we rebuild. No doubt they will search this ship, which is why all that can be hidden from their sight has been hidden and anything else has been destroyed. Try to behave inconspicuously." 

Everett looked across at Sam from where they stood against the cargo hold's door. She smiled back. The ship finally descended to where they could see the lit up strip of land. Aldwin followed the strip slowly into what looked like a very large hangar. He stopped just as he saw a large metal claw in front. The claw lifted into the air and moments later they could hear loud locking noises out side the ship. The ship began to move again, but sideways, into a large unoccupied space. It came to a sudden stop and Aldwin got up from the console. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stack of metallic cards. He held them up for everyone to see. 

"These are currency cards. I do not expect you to use them. Actually, I'd rather you didn't use them at all. However, sometimes the law enforcers ask to check how much currency you are carrying and since we are here as buyers, it would look strange for us to have no money. Each card has a varying amount. Please make sure you don't spend it," Aldwin said to amused smiles. He handed a card each to everyone and put the remainders in a compartment under the control console. "If you are all ready," Aldwin said walking to the door. 

Colonel O'Neill nodded to the group and followed Aldwin. They walked out on to a metal platform, which had stairs leading to the ground, about ten feet down. At the bottom of the stairs, they saw what the hangar was really like. A great big dark metal warehouse with ships suspended from metal claws in long neat lines. 

"That way," Aldwin said pointing towards the front of the hangar. 

O'Neill gave Teal'c a discreet nod and Teal'c stuck close behind Aldwin, Everett and Kofax following. The colonel fell back slightly, falling into step next to Sam as they followed the others. 

"Got it?" he asked her quietly. 

Sam opened her jacket slightly and put her hand inside. She quickly pulled out a long shiny green crystal and then as quickly hid it again. 

"Nice," he said. 

"He can't go anywhere without it, sir," Sam said with confidence. 

"And if he has a spare?" 

"It's in my other pocket," Sam said. 

He looked at her, somewhat surprised. "Sweet." 

As they reached the front of the hangar, two men in uniform approached. The uniform consisted of tight, red leather jackets and black pants that disappeared into shiny black knee-length boots. Their hip holsters held a pistol on the left side and a truncheon like weapon with a metal tip on the other. Both were tall men with wide shoulders and tapered waists. Chosen to be physically intimidating no doubt. The only real differences were that one was completely bald, with narrow grey eyes, upturned nose and a small mouth, whereas the other had an untidy mop of dark hair, brown wide eyes, a sharp nose and a full mouth. 

The bald one was holding a small computer tablet. He nodded to the group in front. "The Goa'uld cargo vessel that just docked?"

"Yes," Aldwin said with a nod. 

"Business?" 

"We've come to meet some traders about spare parts. It is why I usually visit Degorge. I am on your records. Bartok." 

The man tapped some things onto his screen and took his time reading while his partner stared at Sam with a broad smile. Sam looked at him humourlessly. "Yes, Bartok. This is the same company you brought last time?" 

"No. New customers," Aldwin said, the lie impressively flawless. 

"Time?" 

"Our business should be concluded by the end of tomorrow" 

The bald officer nodded and then turned to walk away, beckoning them as he went. He stepped into a little square office with darkened windows for a moment and then appeared with a small red metal circle, the size of a dollar. He tossed it to Aldwin. "You're okay for three days. Any time beyond that you have to come back here and get another token issued." 

Aldwin nodded. "Of course. Thank you." 

The officer nodded and gave everyone a slow appraising look. "You and your friends keep out of trouble. Way out's through that archway there." 

Aldwin nodded and walked away, blowing a long held breath as he did. The archway beeped as he walked through, detecting the zat gun. Behind him, Sam, Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, Everett and Kofax followed, the archway beeping as it detected their zat guns too. On the other side of the archway was a small dark corridor that led them to the outside and into the city.

# *

The sharp shock of freezing cold water being dumped over her face was what woke Arrian this time. She sat up slightly and turned to her side, the water soaking her clothes, but blissfully providing comfort to the burning, bruised muscles of her body. When she turned onto her back, she saw her reviver was the same man that had captured her in the alleyway. A quick look around the room told her she was alone with him.

He crouched down and smiled at her, touching the bruise on her cheek. Arrian jerked her head away and he pulled his hand back. "I have to say, you're even more impressive than I initially thought. I've seen soldiers take less punishment and give up. But you? You... Lotan's beginning to think you really might not know." 

"What do you think?" Arrian said hoarsely. 

"I think you're tough and it'll take something pretty big to open you up." Arrian stared hard at him, but said nothing. Her voice would betray her. The minute he would smell her fear, it would be over for her. "Lotan's a very good man to work for. He's given me the pleasurable task of questioning you if everything else fails.” 

Arrian felt a surge of pure white hate fire through her veins. "Why? Doesn't he have a dick? I'm sure you've seen it." 

The smile on his face vanished to be replaced by a blank expression. His hand shot out and grabbed her face so hard she thought her jaw would break. He leaned forward and shoved his tongue in her mouth as she tried to push away, his teeth raking over her lips and his foul breath in her mouth. He pushed her away hard and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. She watched him slowly stand up and then walk out of the room. When she was sure he was gone, she opened her fist and looked at the folded silver knife.

# *

Jack watched Aldwin and Kofax up ahead with an amused smirk. Since stepping out of the hangar, Kofax had been unrelenting in his questioning. So far they now all knew that the country they had landed in was Mydiosia. It was one of the richer trading posts on Degorge and also the one with the highest crime rate. Almost all jobs in Mydiosia were related to serving outsiders. The local economy of the city they were in, Bovell, was almost completely dependent on outsiders. It was a world that seemed technologically sufficient, yet unwilling to make a move towards self-sustenance and progression.

"There is a simple reason for that," Aldwin said as they all walked down a crowded street, Kofax at his side and the others behind. "This world is a protected planet." 

Kofax frowned. "I don't understand." 

"This is one of the few planets under the protection of the system lords. Hunted Goa'uld are known to have hidden here for months. The hunters of the planet are renowned for their skills and are constantly approached by the Goa'uld to hunt for them. The planet itself is of no threat. Almost all of the continents exist in a state of lawlessness even with military-like law enforcement. Everything is for sale here and the Goa'uld admire this lack of morals. They help breed it. Therefore they help to further this degeneration of this world." 

"It can't be like this everywhere," Sam said. 

Aldwin nodded. "No, not everywhere. There are those who advocate change. But these people are disposed of easily. We are going in there," Aldwin nodded towards a large, dirty blue, square building across the street.

"What's in there?" Jack said. 

"My contact. You can wait outside if you like." 

Jack smiled. "Oh, yeah, that's not happening." 

Aldwin rolled his eyes and crossed the street, his five minders right behind him. They entered the building and instantly knew what it was. It was smoky, dark, and had loud annoying music thumping throughout. At the far end was a stage and on it a woman in a ripped black dress and high black boots, belting out a song nobody could make out. To the left was a long bar, people sitting on stools in front of it. The rest was a series of tables in the middle of the room, booths along the walls and dark corners and a balcony section that hid the people sitting up there. 

"You've gotta be kidding me," Everett said looking around at the noisy room. "This is where your contact is?" 

"It is a safe place," Aldwin said. 

"Yeah, places loaded with booze usually are," Jack said flatly. 

"It would be better if we spread out," Aldwin said. 

Jack nodded. "Carter, you go with Aldwin, make sure he doesn't run off and leave us high and dry. Everett, you and Kofax stay close to those two. Teal'c? Let's go get a beer."

# *

Aldwin and Sam were sitting at the bar, engaged in quiet conversation, clearly visible from the booth that Michael and Tom were sitting in. Michael was looking at a small glass menu as Tom kept a watchful eye on Sam and Aldwin.

"This is amazing," Michael mumbled as he squinted at the letters on the glass. "Here, take a look and tell me what you see," Michael said handing Tom the glass tile. 

Tom blew a breath and looked down the list of drinks and food available. He shrugged. "I dunno, food and drink, I guess." 

Michael smiled. "You recognize any of those drinks or dishes?" 

"No," Tom shook his head. 

"But you _can_ read their names." 

"Yeah. So?" 

"So? Do you think they transliterated those names into English just on the off chance that someone from Earth might visit?" 

Tom frowned at the tile. "Okay. Weird." 

"Look closer." Tom brought the tile a little closer up to his face. "No. I mean, really look at it. Concentrate on the words." 

Tom rolled his eyes, but concentrated nevertheless. He looked at the small black lettering on the tile. Neat and square. He looked down the non-alcoholic drinks. The gut-rot. The specials. The food. The name of the establishment. And then something odd happened. For a moment it seemed he wasn't seeing English at all. He was sure he was looking at a collection of strange curling scribbles that were used with dots and diagonal lines. He saw the whole tile composed of them. 

Tom looked up at Michael. "The translators are making me see this in English?" 

Michael grinned. "I think the translators are creating the illusion that we're hearing and seeing everything in a language we understand, when really, if we look closer, we're reading exactly what's in front of us. The translators are translating so fast we don't even realize we're reading something in a completely different language. This is amazing." 

Michael took the tile back and stared it some more. Tom scowled. "Aren't you even the least bit worried that these translators could be messing with our heads in some weird alien way? I mean, this is bad. We don't even know what that stuff he injected into us is made of. " 

"He took it too. And besides, so far the effects are only positive." 

Tom returned his eyes to Aldwin. "Yeah. So far. Wait until your brain leaks out of your ears."

# *

"So, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but do you come here often?" Sam asked Aldwin who was peering down the bar.

Aldwin turned to Sam and frowned. "A few times. Arrian frequents this place. Hopefully we can find someone who's-" 

"Bartok?" 

Sam and Aldwin turned around to see a heavy set man with grisly grey beard, slightly unfocused eyes, of which one was smaller, a small nose that looked as though it had been broken a few times and full mouth that held a strange pout. His head was almost bald, with just the thinnest layer of grey/white hair. He was dressed in baggy leather trousers and bulky heavy looking boots and wore a sleeveless, brown leather jacket lined with fur over a few layers of beige sweaters. 

"Eamon," Aldwin said with a nod. 

"What are you doing back in these parts? Ship trouble?" 

Aldwin shook his head. "No, I was actually hoping to run into someone." 

"There's only two kinds of people you can run into here. Whores and hunters. Now, if that's your woman there, you have no need for a whore. So it must be a hunter you're looking for." 

Sam gave Eamon an unamused smile. He laughed in response. 

"You're partly right. I'm looking for Arrian," Aldwin said in a lowered tone. 

Eamon started to laugh. "Arrian? You're not going to be seeing Arrian around these parts again. News is Lotan's people finally caught up with your friend. Lotan is not a happy man. You know what that friend of Arrian did? He only went and slept with Lotan's old lady. Stupid move. Now Arrian's going to pay." 

Eamon started to laugh again and then clicked his fingers to the barman. "Give them a shot of Risak each. On me," Eamon said as he patted Aldwin's shoulder with a large hand before walking off into the crowd. 

"Who is that guy?" Sam said looking after Eamon with visible distaste. 

Aldwin sighed. "He is the owner of this establishment." 

"And Lotan?" 

"He is a so-called businessman. He runs a brothel and gambling den in the city and funds many other criminal outfits. Has the law enforcement in his pockets. Last I heard, Arrian was working for him." 

"Until Arrian's friend crossed the line," Sam said. "But I don't get it. Why take it out on Arrian? Where's the other guy?" 

Aldwin nodded. "Yes. Callum. He would not turn his back on Arrian. Something is not right." 

"Last I heard, they were taking your friend down town." 

Aldwin and Sam looked up at the barman. "You know who we're talking about?" Sam asked. 

The barman placed a small glass of clear liquid in front of Sam. "I don't know. I might have overheard Eamon talking to someone." 

"What did you hear?" Aldwin asked hopefully. 

The barman rolled his eyes and looked at Sam. Sam got the hint and pulled out the currency card Aldwin had given her. She tossed it to the barman as Aldwin looked at her in shock. "What are you doing?" 

Sam ignored Aldwin. "How about you tell me what you heard?" 

The barman looked at the card and his hand disappeared under the counter for a moment. Sam couldn’t hear anything over the din of the bar, but knew the barman was probably checking out what he had just been paid. He looked up after a moment, impressed. "Let me guess, Arrian's pissed you off even more than Lotan." 

Sam reached across the bar and grabbed the card, pulling it from the barman's grasp. The card left his hand and he was now staring at it with hunger and disappointment. "Do you actually know anything, or are you just wasting our time?" Sam said, holding the card where it could be seen. 

The barman looked from the card to Sam and Aldwin. "Look, I heard Eamon tell someone that Lotan's men picked Arrian up some time this morning. He said something about Arrian still not talking. Your friend's been taken to Lotan's gambling den. That's all I know. Now, I think you owe me." 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You could be lying." 

"You know where I am. You can come back and beat the money out of me if I'm lying." 

Sam put the card on the counter and pushed it towards the man. "I'll hold you to that."

# *

Teal'c looked at the tile again, amazed by how he was sure he was looking at some foreign language, yet recognizing it in his own native Jaffa dialect.

"The translating thing might be working, but I'm not sure how much of an indicator that is of how much we can trust Aldwin," Jack said quietly, mindful of ears that might decide to drop in on the conversation. 

Teal'c nodded. "He does resent our presence. It is difficult to ascertain whether his resentment is because he is lying or because we are a hindrance to him." 

Jack glanced at where Aldwin and Sam were sitting and talking to the barman. "You know the Tok'ra. Always got their own agenda. Probably can't even go to the bathroom without lying about it to someone. I'll be surprised if this Arrian turns out to be of any use to us." 

"What can I get you?" 

Teal'c and Jack looked up to see an aggravated young woman by their table. She was tall and slim, her hair in dirty blonde dreadlocks and her face tanned and glowing with some kind of make up. She was wearing a metallic mesh sleeveless top with a thigh-length black shiny skirt and knee-length black boots. Her blue eyes were narrowed and her red mouth pouting in disdain as she stood waiting for an answer. 

"Well?" 

"We're okay for now, thanks," Jack said. 

"This is a drinking establishment. If you want to hold hands with your friend, go somewhere else." 

Teal'c's eyebrow lifted and Jack was sure he spotted a throbbing vein at his friend's temple. "Easy there, big fella." 

"You may bring us two of your non-alcoholic beverages. Anything sweet will be fine," Teal'c said, his voice low and his face expressionless. 

The woman sighed dramatically and tapped in an order into a black box with a touch screen. She then went back to staring at Jack and Teal'c. 

"Thank you?" Jack said with a less than amiable smile. 

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed again. "This isn't a temple and we don't give charity. Do you intend to pay for your drinks?" 

Jack smiled in amusement, giving a little shake of his head as he pulled out his currency card. The woman snatched the card and swiped it on the side of the black box in her hand and then handed the card back. With a final look of disdain, she turned around and walked off. Jack looked at Teal'c, his mouth quirked in a small smile. 

"Well, she's spitting in our drinks."

# *

As soon as Sam and Aldwin had moved from their seats, Everett and Kofax followed them to where O'Neill and Teal'c were sitting in a darkened booth. Sam went and sat down on the colonel's left on the curved seat, Aldwin sitting next to her. Everett and Kofax joined them, taking seats on Teal'c's right, the circular table curving in front of them all, a small bowl of flickering flames in the middle and two glasses filled with miscellaneous blue liquid.

Aldwin looked disapprovingly at the drinks. "You were not to use the card, Colonel O'Neill." 

"It's kinda hard to blend into a drinking place when you're not actually drinking. Call me a cynic, but I don't think anyone's coming here for the service." 

Aldwin sighed, sagging a little. "Very well." 

"So, you guys find anything?" Everett asked. 

Aldwin looked at Sam and nodded as the colonel noticed the look, narrowing is eyes at her and asking. "Carter?" 

"Sir, it looks like a local crime lord's abducted Arrian." 

"And the good news is?" 

"There is no good news, sir." 

Colonel O'Neill mulled over the answer. "You sure?" 

Sam looked blank. "Pretty sure." 

Annoyed, the colonel turned his attention to Aldwin. "So let me get this straight. The person who was going to give you information and perhaps lead us to Daniel has been kidnapped. Doesn't say much about this guy's hunting skills." 

"Lotan is the most powerful man in this city. His people are everywhere. Hunting skills are irrelevant in this scenario." 

"Well, obviously we can't count on your friend, now what? Got any other bright ideas?" Everett said picking up Colonel O'Neill's glass and giving it a sniff before the other man pulled it away. 

"Sorry to interrupt here, but someone's been kidnapped. Shouldn't the local law enforcement be doing something about this?" Kofax asked.

"Lotan _is_ the local law enforcement. He has almost every officer under his thumb."

Kofax frowned. "What's going to happen to your friend?" 

"Once Lotan finishes his business, he will dispose of Arrian," Aldwin said quietly. 

Sam turned to O'Neill. "Sir--"

"Carter," the colonel cut her off immediately. "It's not our fight. We've got other things to worry about." 

"Colonel, if Arrian really can take us to Ares, than we have no choice but to do something about this," Kofax countered. 

"Are you out of your mind?" Everett turned to face Michael with a scowl. "We can't go and lock horns with the local Corleone. We have no idea what kind of fire power this guy might have." 

Kofax opened his mouth to reply, but Everett held his finger up. "And we don't even know if Arrian's innocent in all this. This isn't a mission. This isn't our mess. Local criminal activity has nothing to do with us." He turned to Colonel O'Neill. "Sir?" 

O'Neill looked at this own waiting team mates and Aldwin who was now listening intently. "I agree with Everett. We have no idea what we'd be letting ourselves into and I'm not willing to risk lives going in blind." 

"I owe Arrian my life," Aldwin said, not looking anyone in the eyes. "I cannot leave without trying to repay the debt. I also cannot force you to help me, but I can promise you that if Arrian dies, there is no one else who can lead you to Ares. No one that I know of. And you already know what kind of help the Tok'ra council will give you." 

Everett laughed as he shook his head. "Right, and since you're our ride, we don't get to leave this planet unless you do." 

Aldwin stiffened. "It _is_ my ship. I did not ask you to follow me. I did not ask that you believe the real spy instead of using your own judgement." 

Everett looked at Kofax with a smug smile, which Kofax ignored with a roll of the eyes. "Are we supposed to believe that Anise is the spy now?" Kofax asked.

"She has succeeded in sending you after a decoy so that while you are suspecting me, she continues to thrive within the Tok'ra. I am certain that the Tok'ra who followed us through the gate are working with her. Had they caught me, they would have killed me before I could accuse Anise in front of the council. And had anyone tried to stop them from killing me, I'm sure they would also forfeit their life. But if that all seems like an elaborate plan so you can trust me, by all means continue to doubt every word I have said. It does not matter to me. I have a mission to complete and a good friend whom I must help," Aldwin said as he got up. 

"Will you sit down?" O'Neill snapped with irritation. Aldwin stood uncertainly for a moment and then slowly sat down. "Let me get this straight. If we don't help you, you go off by yourself while we're doing the touristy thing, right? You probably get yourself killed, since there's one of you and this guy has even the cops on his side, which means we're stranded because there's no Stargate and no way we can leave.” O'Neill turned to Teal'c. “What's the word I'm looking for here?" 

"Choiceless," Teal'c said grimly. 

The colonel nodded. "That's the one." 

"I am not forcing you to help," Aldwin said. 

"You're not giving us any options either," Sam said flatly. "Look, say we do this, what are the odds of getting your friend out and leaving this planet alive?" 

"Higher with six of us. I know Lotan's establishment. The first floor is used for gambling and drinking and the second is where he... conducts other business. His men are mostly on the first, where there is more money passing hands. There are rooms in the back on an underground level. There is only the matter of getting past the heavy guard and I have a solution for that," Aldwin said, his tone hushed. 

"What solution?" O'Neill asked. 

"Goa'uld grenades. One of us will go in first on the pretence of debauchery and place a few grenades. They will activate and render everyone immobile. We will then proceed to check the rooms in the back." 

"Where will you procure grenades from?" Teal'c asked. "It was my impression that you are allowed to carry no more than a zat'nik'atel or a pistol." 

"You are correct. But I know someone who has grenades."

# *

They left the bar quickly as Aldwin assured them every second mattered. The place he took them to next was a large tumble down building, boarded up, abandoned and creepy.

"I wonder what kind of friend lives here," Michael muttered as Tom walked alongside him up a muddy path to the building. 

They loosened some boards and pulled them away to get into the building, which was dank and musty smelling inside. The scurrying of various small animals could be heard alongside the sound of rain leaking into the building as they stood in the hallway. 

"Jeez!" Tom cursed as something scurried around their feet. "What the hell was that?"

Michael squinted in the dim light that was being provided by Aldwin's single torch. "A rat I'm guessing." 

"Are you kidding me? That thing was the size of a dog," Tom said. 

Ahead, Aldwin began to climb the stairs. "This building has been abandoned since it caught fire a year ago. In the days before the fire, Arrian was keeping a room here. In fact, Arrian continued to use the room even after the building went into disuse. The last I saw, it was being used for storage.”

Major Carter and Teal'c followed Aldwin, Michael and Tom behind them, Tom cursing every now and then, every rat a distraction. They climbed a few flights before turning into a long burnt out corridor. Aldwin went straight to a door in the middle of the corridor and pushed it open. He entered the room with SG-1 in tow. 

Tom and Michael followed, entering a room that was dank and dirty, filled with ash and burnt out remains of furniture. Michael watched as Aldwin pulled up floorboards and Colonel O'Neil watched from the side of a second doorway with his team. 

"What have we got?" the colonel asked, peering over Aldwin's shoulder. 

Aldwin pulled up another board to reveal a large trunk hidden under the floor which Colonel O'Neill helped Aldwin haul out. Aldwin crouched down in front of the dark green trunk, looking at a small, dull panel on the front. 

"The lock is damaged," Aldwin said. He pressed down the lid until it clicked. "Someone might have already gotten into this." 

The lid sprung up and Aldwin threw it open. The contents withdrew a whistle from Major Carter. "Nice.”

They all watched as Aldwin emptied the trunk out, piece by piece. They found Goa'uld grenades along with weapons that looked like silver shotguns, handguns and zats. There were other unrecognisable bits and pieces too, that no doubt had some relation to the nature of the trunk's content. 

"It is simple," Aldwin said as he checked the power on one of the shotguns. "We use all we can, dispose of the weapons and then we return to the ship." 

Colonel O'Neill picked up a shotgun and lined it up with window. "Sounds like a plan."

# *

Lotan's place of business was a large building made of yellow ochre stone. It looked more like a museum or a public building on Earth, situated in the middle the city. The buildings surrounding it were small and their exteriors showed no clue as to what business was conducted within or whether people were even inside. People loitered outside the brothel and people entered in groups. No two people looked the same. Aldwin stood in a dark alley with the present members of SG-1 and 2 as they all watched the front of the building in silence.

"Okay, I guess now is a good a time as any to do this," Colonel O'Neill said. "Aldwin, you've got five minutes from when you step inside that place. Make sure you're out of the way when those grenades go off. We're not going to lug you around if you drop." 

"Understood." Aldwin nodded, picked up the bag containing the globes and turned to go. 

"Aldwin," Sam called after him. "Good luck."

# *

A hard punch to the face knocked Arrian's head back and all that stopped her from falling to the ground were the two goons holding her up. Arrian felt her senses swim as the urge to pass out numbed her brain. A rough hand grabbed her hair and pulled her forward.

"Where is he?" Lotan's henchman asked, the one that couldn't wait to interrogate her on a whole new personal level. 

Arrian looked at him from under hooded, tired eyes. "I told you. don't know." 

The man smiled as Lotan watched in silence from his gaudy, red and gold couch. "You're lying." 

Arrian shook her head. "No." 

Lotan got up from the couch and waved Arrian's interrogator away. He stood in front of Arrian, tutting in disappointment. "Arrian. Why so much loyalty? You think he would be this loyal? No. Tell me where he is, Arrian, and I'll fill your pockets." 

Arrian felt tears stinging her eyes as her body cried in pain all over. "I don't know where he is. I swear.”

Lotan sighed. "If you have nothing to tell me, then I have no use for you." 

Lotan stepped away and nodded to the man that Arrian had begun to fear. "Julan. See if you can make her talk. If not, dispose of her," he said walking out of the room.

Julan clicked his fingers and the goons let go of Arrian. Arrian fell to the ground, rolling into a foetal position to cover her hand going into her pocket as she heard the goons leave the room. Julan's feet were by her face and she knew he was probably getting off on watching her look like a corpse. 

"You asked for it, Arrian," Julan said in a quiet voice that sent shivers up Arrian's spine. 

Arrian straightened up slowly, until she was on her knees and looking up at Julan, her body wavering as though it might fall. She looked at him grinning at her, pistol in one hand, and the other hand on his belt. 

"I'm afraid you're not going to enjoy this as much as me," Julan said, his eyes glowing with lust. Arrian watched Julan lift his gun high and she knew it would be impacting with her head next. Arrian swiftly brought up her hand and embedded the knife blade into Julan's thigh, twisting it as she did. 

Julan screamed out in pain, the gun falling from his hand as he fell to his knees and pulled the knife out. Arrian scrambled towards the gun. As her hand neared the gun, Julan's hands were on the waistband of her trousers, pulling her back. She felt his body on top of hers as he tried to reach the gun over her. Arrian grabbed his wrist to push it away, while she kneed him in his injury. Julan stilled for a moment, the attack on his injury slowing him down. 

Arrian reached up to the get the gun. Her fingertips were only an inch from the weapon. She felt Julan's body become too relaxed for a moment and only then did she remember the knife. Julan had the knife and used it. He stabbed her in the back of her leg as Arrian finally reached the gun. Arrian screamed out in pain as she felt Julan pull the knife back out. She heard the knife fall to the floor as Julan moved up her body and grabbed the gun. 

She felt his body move from hers for only a moment as he turned her on to her back and then straddled her. He was pointing the gun at her face and his mouth was turned down in angry distaste. "You just fucked this up for yourself even more," his voice wavered with pain, his face shining with sweat. 

Arrian looked at the gun in her face and swallowed down her fear.

# *

Aldwin walked into the building, bag slung over his shoulder. The doors to the bar and gambling den were guarded by two black coats who instantly looked more defensive as he approached, one big and burly with no hair and one shorter and heavier with dark brown hair and a surly frown. Aldwin stood in front of them and nodded.

"You have a piece?" The taller of the two men asked. Aldwin nodded and reached into his coat to take out his zat gun. He handed it to the black coat who looked thoroughly impressed. "This is Goa'uld. Not many people carry these." 

Aldwin nodded. "No, they're hard to come by on Degorge, but I can get you some easily if you're interested."

The black coat raised his eyebrows. "Really?" 

Aldwin nodded. "Look, you keep mine. It's recharging right now, but it should be ready to use in a few minutes. If you like what you see, get back to me and I'll set you up for a shipment of these things," Aldwin said as he pulled out a small plastic chip. "This chip has my contact details. Let me know if you are interested. In fact, I will be here for most of the evening, if you wish to discuss this further." 

The black coat looked at the zat in his hand and nodded. "I'll do that." 

Aldwin gave an amiable nod and walked into the hall, sighing with relief as he patted a bag filled with grenades. Once inside, Aldwin moved quietly and discreetly through the dark of the bar and gambling den. The crowd was large, rowdy and liquor soaked. In the bar, young men and lithe women danced provocatively on raised platforms as viewers placed bids on them, while downing drinks. The gambling den, like the bar, was dark and smoky. It looked smaller than its actual size, overflowing with people. 

Depositing three grenades in the bar wasn't too difficult, but the casino was a bit tougher with twice as many black coats watching. As Aldwin walked through the room, filled with gambling machines and tables surrounded with players, he let his entrance card drop to the floor. He crouched down and picked up the card, while his other hand went into his open bag, retrieved the grenade and rolled it under a table. He had one more grenade to deposit and that was near the door at the back through which he had seen Lotan disappear only moments ago. It was also the area under heaviest guard. 

In such a large building, he didn't want to take a chance by not using enough grenades. Aldwin loitered near a table where the gamblers were playing some game he couldn't figure out. He looked over his shoulder as three black coats stood watching the room from near that door. A fourth joined them, holding something in his hand. He was showing it to the other three. It was a grenade. Only they had no idea. If they stayed there long enough, that part of the room was covered. 

Aldwin started walking towards another door, one that led to the facilities. On the way, he discreetly dropped a grenade behind a gambling machine. He walked through the door and was relieved to find nobody else in the large green tiled room with a single drain running along the edge of the far wall. Aldwin turned his nose up at the smell and looked at his wrist where he wore Major Sam's watch. It was time.

# *

"One," Jack said looking at his watch. He looked up at the building across the street. "Okay, I'm going in. Wait for my signal."

Carter nodded and Teal'c took Jack's place by the wall as Jack casually jogged into the street, crossed the road, walked up the steps and into the building, his hand going into his pocket. Inside, Jack saw two men guarding an inner set of doors. One of them was looking at a zat and the other seemed to take an instant dislike to him. Jack took out his zat and pointed it at the man, who was only halfway through reaching for his weapon. The other guard was quicker and pointed his zat at Jack and fired. Nothing happened and Jack smiled at him.

"Sorry," he said and fired. Jack went back out onto the steps and looked across the street, his finger scratching his nose for a second before he turned and went back inside. 

Across the street, Teal'c and Sam would have seen him appearing for a second before going back inside. Moments later they were walking into the building with Kofax and Everett, past the unconscious guards and into the bar where Jack stood looking at the strange scene, music still blaring, but everyone having dropped where they stood, their drinks and conversations forgotten. 

"Wow," Sam said as, Kofax asked, "Where's Aldwin?"

Teal'c and Everett walked off to the right, where the gambling den was separate. 

"Will you look at this place?" Everett said picking up a triangular object from a table. "It's like Vegas. Only, way more slimy. Which is saying something." 

A door opened not far from them and both Teal'c and Everett pointed their zats at Aldwin as he emerged. Seeing him they lowered the zats. 

“O'Neill,” Teal'c said, lowering his zat as Jack and Sam went to his side.

"What now?" Jack asked Aldwin. 

Aldwin nodded towards a door at the far end of the room, where four guards lay on the ground. "Through there."

# *

Lotan stepped into his office to see Julan straddling Arrian, one hand holding a gun to her head and the other bloody hand slowly unbuttoning her shirt. He was on the third button when he noticed Lotan. He looked at Lotan and then smiled at Arrian.

"An audience, even better," he sneered. 

Arrian looked at Lotan, whose expression said he was expecting something. Expecting her to break and give up the secret. It was her choice now. To tell him everything and take a chance that she wouldn't be thrown to the dogs or to give up nothing, knowing what they planned for her. 

Arrian's eyes closed as Lotan grinned at her. "I know where Callum is," she said and then looked up at Julan whose face soured. "Touch me again and you'll never find out. I swear on it."

Julan raised his fist to strike her, Arrian closing her eyes as preparation for the impact. 

"Julan!” Lotan barked. “Leave her be.”

Julan glared at Lotan. "She's taking you for a fool. She's not going to tell you anything." 

Lotan looked from Arrian to Julan, weighing up his choices. The door burst open behind him and six people, pointing weapons, pushed into the room, pushing the two men that had been guarding the office inside. Arrian saw Julan's hand move to shoot and she grabbed his wrist, shoving it upwards and smashing his pistol into his own face. Julan lunged for the gun as it dropped to the floor, one hand covering his bloody nose.

"Don't!" Aldwin shouted. "Get away from her. _Now_." 

Julan was slow to move, so Arrian shoved him off hard and picked up the gun he'd dropped. She limped away from Julan as Aldwin pushed Lotan towards his goons. Arrian looked at the other five people she didn't recognize as they stared at her in confusion. 

She stared at Aldwin. "Bartok?"

Aldwin nodded. "We have to go now, Arrian." 

"Arrian?" one of the men asked, his voice high-pitched with surprise. His friends looked at him. "What? Like you're not thinking the same thing?" 

Arrian stared at him with a frown and then looked at Lotan, waving her gun at him. "My things." 

"You'll never get out of here alive," Lotan warned. 

"I am just looking for an excuse to shoot you," Arrian said, angry tears in her eyes and her voice wavering. 

"You do not have the guts," Lotan spat.

Arrian's aim swiftly moved to Julan and she fired one single shot. Julan was lying writhing in agony on the floor, his hands covering his crotch where Arrian shot him. Lotan was horrified. Arrian turned the gun on him. "Fucking tell me where my things are.”

Lotan pointed to the wall, with its swirling gold patterns on red. Arrian motioned her gun for him to get up. Lotan moved to the wall and pressed his hand against it, revealing a hidden closet. From there he took her bag out and her holster that still had the two pistols in it. Arrian beckoned for her things and Lotan threw them across the room. Arrian caught the holster and handed Aldwin Julan's gun. Tying her holster around her hips, she slung the leather satchel over her shoulder and across. She took one of her own pistols out and pointed it at Lotan. Lotan's eyes widened in fear. 

"How are we getting out?" Arrian said stilling looking at Lotan. "Need a hostage?" 

"No, we used your grenades," Aldwin said. "The way out's clear." 

Arrian nodded. "Give me your zat'nik'atel." 

Aldwin handed Arrian the zat. Lotan watched it unfurl in her hand just before she shot him and he fell to the floor in agony. 

"Aldwin, we gotta go," another one of the men said. 

"Arrian," Aldwin almost pleaded as he watched her watching Lotan and Julan. “Arrian... please.”

"Let's go," Arrian said and turned around. 

They left the office and Arrian closed the door. She took out a silver knife from her satchel. Flipping it open she went to a panel on the wall, next to the door frame. Shoving the knife blade between the panel and wall, she pushed the panel clear off the wall and sent it clattering to the ground. Stepping away she zatted the panel, making sparks fly out as it fried. Then she tried the handle on the door, satisfied that it was locked.

She turned to Aldwin then and nodded.

# *

Arrian knew that in a city where the law was for sale and someone like Lotan had a ton of cash, she and her new 'friends' wouldn't get far before someone noticed them. So they found themselves running through the disused sewage system that ran under Lotan's den. After half an hour of running through the dank tunnels, they emerged somewhere outside the city. Here the smell of pollution was missing and they could see a horizon that wasn't hidden by tall dark buildings. Arrian quietly walked on ahead of them up a dirt path that ran parallel to a forest. They stopped when they reached a broken wooden fence and the path turned into an overgrown field of untended foliage, which appeared to be part of a farm

Arrian turned to look at everyone , gesturing to a large house of wood and stone. "We're going in there." 

They trudged through the field silent and worn out, even the light of the moon looking too bright. Everett fell back to walk with Jack who was behind everyone. "That's Arrian," the major whispered. 

"I noticed," Jack said flatly. 

"She's not exactly what we thought she was." 

"Nope. It doesn't matter. She doesn't strike me as the kind who'd worry about breaking nail." 

"Sir, she didn't exactly look as though she could handle herself in there." 

"It happens when you're outnumbered. You should know that, Major."

"I do know that, but I feel it's my duty to be the pessimistic one here." 

"You're doing a great job," Jack drawled. 

"So, you're going to trust her to lead you to Ares?"

"If Aldwin's right, she's our best bet." 

Everett nodded and they walked on in silence, the day feeling as though it would never end. Jack looked at his team, this new temporary team of his. Next to him was Everett, a good soldier. Up in front of him were Sam and Kofax, walking along slowly and talking in hushed tones. Kofax, different to Daniel yet a painful reminder of the member of his team who they were all missing. Next to him was Sam. Good soldier and good friend. Up ahead Teal'c was walking alone, zat in one hand. Jack could only see him from behind, but he could sense loneliness in his friend. Teal’c’s dark eyes seemed softened by sadness whenever Jack saw him. 

Selfishly, Jack didn't want to know. He didn't want to know about anyone else's hurt. He wanted to be far away from it to concentrate on the gaping hole inside of him that was growing and growing every second. Jack looked away from Teal'c's burdened looking shoulders and to Aldwin who was walking behind Arrian. Aldwin. Tok'ra spy. Loyal friend, apparently. A man who would be pissed on realizing two chunks of his hyper drive were missing. Jack still didn't trust him. For all he knew, they would all be ending up on a nice hot planet like Netu to spend the rest of their lives. 

And finally, he looked at Arrian, who was leading them through the field. She hadn't said much since her escape. But then judging the way they had found her, maybe the last thing she wanted to do was talk. She didn't look like a bounty hunter. Everett had been right about their expectations being shattered. Jack had been expecting a man in the mould of Arris Boch; arrogant and cunning. Arrian looked neither of these things. She was about two inches shorter than Sam and of a curvier build. Her hair was an ash black and her skin a healthy brown colour. 

Her eyes were a deep dark brown and large, her nose sharp and long and her mouth full and silent. She looked a mess with the bruises on her cheek, jaw, around her eyes, a cut lip and a heavy limp. He'd seen the tear in her combat-like green trousers, behind the thigh where the green was a dark crimson red, now covered by a bandage from a torn piece of clothing. She was wearing a black shirt that was now missing a button from the top, but had been halfway open when they found her. Her silence disturbed Jack. He recognized it as the silence of the scarred. He recognized it too well.

They reached the silent house, night-time creatures making chirping noises as they approached the door. Arrian banged her fist on the door as she leant against the wall and alleviated the pressure on her leg. Everyone waited patiently as they heard heavy locks being drawn back behind the door before it opened and revealed a woman. She was near Sam's height, her black hair in a plait that hung over her shoulder and against her chest. She wore a brown suede skirt, black boots and a brown shawl over a white shirt. Silver bracelets jangled around her wrists and silver earrings hung from her ears. She had a pleasant, round face with a small upturned nose and thin lips, her blue eyes shapely and lined black. 

Seeing Arrian, she lunged forward and embraced the woman tightly. "I heard you were dead. I heard Lotan's men found you," she said cried into Arrian's shoulder. "I didn't know what to do." 

Arrian pushed her away gently. "I'm fine, Klara." Klara watched Arrian walk into the house as she dried her tears, looking a little embarrassed about her display of emotions. She then noticed that Arrian hadn't come alone. "They're with me," Arrian's voice drifted to the door.

Klara gave everyone an appraising look and then nodded. "Please. Enter," she said politely as she kept an eye on them. And as they stepped inside, it didn't escape Jack that the woman's shawl concealed a holster with a silver gun. He suddenly felt much more optimistic about Arrian.

# *

They were all seated in the kitchen, which looked like something out of a country song. There was a large hearth with burning logs and a big grey shaggy dog asleep in front of it. A heavy wooden table that seated six took up a major part of the kitchen. It was laden with wooden jugs of wine, bread, cheese, roasted vegetables and a huge bird of miscellaneous origin. Everyone had taken plates of food with undying gratitude as the realization dawned that they were starving. Klara and Arrian sat by the fire on large beanbag type cushions, the dog wagging his tail every now and then.

Though Kofax and Sam were still talking away and Teal'c was now in conversation with Aldwin, Jack thought it prudent to keep an ear on the conversation between Arrian and Klara as Everett sniffed at the food on his plate. 

"You have to get off of Degorge," Klara said quietly. "You can't stay here. If not the planet, at least leave the continent. The city even. Look at what he's done to you." 

"It's nothing," Arrian said, her voice low. "Cuts and bruises." 

"You cannot stay here, Arrian," Klara urged. 

"I’m not leaving," Arrian enunciated each word. 

"Why not?" Jack finally spoke up and attracted the attention of everyone. "I don't mean to butt in, but by the looks of things back at Lotan's, I'd think you'd want to get the hell out of this place." 

Arrian's jaw clenched and she looked away into the fire. She looked at Klara and gave her nod, apparently her cue to start refilling drinks.

"I can't leave," Arrian said. "I suppose I ought to thank you all for making that impromptu appearance. You may have saved my life." 

"May have?" Everett asked, raising an eyebrow and earning scornful looks. 

"Everett," Jack's voice warned. 

"Your friend’s right. There’s no 'may have' about it. Thank you. I’m in your debt of course. As I am in yours, Bartok," Arrian said, looking at Aldwin.

Aldwin looked at Arrian sheepishly. "I think we can say we're even now." 

Arrian laughed quietly. "No, I think a life is more important than a stolen ship. You owe me nothing." 

"He stole your ship?" Sam said with a frown. 

Arrian nodded. "A nice little Goa'uld cargo carrier too. And a stash of currency cards. Perhaps a few crates of clothing." Arrian frowned at everyone. "I see you all found the clothes." 

All eyes turned to Aldwin as he turned red. "My position was discovered by a Goa'uld. I had no choice, but to steal the ship and its contents. My line of work is not an easy one." 

"You know his real name isn't Bartok, right?" Everett said.

Arrian turned her face to look at Aldwin, surprise showing on her face. "What _is_ your name?" 

"Aldwin," was the embarrassed reply.

Arrian’s lip curled in an amused smile. "Have the Tok’ra ever considered not lying?" Aldwin shrank under Arrian's gaze, his face burning red. 

"So, what do you all want from me?" Arrian said leaning back into the large cushion she was sitting on. "I mean, you want something, right? Nobody goes charging into a place owned by a slug like Lotan to save one person for altruistic reasons. I'm sure there are better ways to spend your time." 

"We need your help," Jack said. 

Arrian nodded. "With?" 

"Aldwin here says you're the only one that can take us to Ares." 

Arrian stroked the dog's fur, watching him sleep and giving everyone a clear view of the bruises down the left side of her face. "What would you do with this Ares?" 

"A friend of ours is being held captive by him," Teal'c said. 

Arrian's attention turned to Teal'c. "A serpent guard with human friends. I only know of one such Jaffa. The one they call the Shol'va. You're Teal'c." 

"I am," Teal'c's tone was defensive. 

Arrian looked at the people in front of her, now with real interest. "So, you are the Tau'ri. I've heard of you. Do you know there's a permanent bounty on your heads? There’s no time when your capture won't fetch a good price." 

"Thinking about cashing in?" Everett asked bluntly. 

Arrian bristled. "I'm not in the business selling humans. Also, a little thing like someone saving my life means something, so forgive me if I don't sell out my morals at the glimpse of a quick reward."

"So, will you help us?" Carrter asked. 

Arrian mulled over the question. "It's too complicated right now." 

"Why?" Sam pushed.

"Look, firstly, if you think you can turn up on Ares' doorstep and bring your friend back, I have to tell you, your optimism borders on stupidity. You would need a miracle to free someone that's been captured by him." 

"You don't have to worry about that," Jack said. "We'll deal with that when we get there. That's not your problem." 

Arrian nodded. "Okay. Well secondly, I can't take you to Ares because I don't know where he is. I'm not in this business any more. I can only take you as far as The Hunter. He's the one who knows where all the powerful system lords are. He's the one who can get you in." 

"Okay, then take us to The Hunter," Sam said. 

"He doesn't work for free. I'm willing to pay my debts off in any way I can. The Hunter is a firm believer of tangible gain. I can only imagine the payment he'd want to take you to Ares. I'm not trying to dishearten you. You saved my life and I owe you more than thanks. But I can't give you false hope," Arrian said quietly. 

"With all due respect, we know what the odds are. We know we might get to the end of the road and find nothing. But we're here and we're asking for your help. Whether that means taking us to Ares or to this Hunter guy, I don't care. All I need from you is a yes... or a no," Jack said calmly. 

Arrian stared at Jack, nodding. "Okay. I'll take you to The Hunter, but first I need your help." 

Everett was already rolling his eyes in protest as Jack asked, "With what?" 

"I need my ship," Arrian said. 

"We have a ship," Sam said. "I'm presuming it's the one Aldwin stole from you." 

Arrian shook her head. "Pointless. Lotan owns the docking station. You're not going to see that ship again. I have my own ship. A better ship. But I also have a problem. I have some cargo hidden away in a container. The container and ship both give off energy signals. The moment my ship emerges, Lotan will know where to find us. Not a problem if I only need the ship, because within seconds of powering up we could take off. However, he knows I'm not leaving without my cargo, so he's expecting me to get my cargo first and then my ship. He's just waiting for that first signal to catch me when I go after my ship." 

"You want to do two things at once and that's where we come in," Jack said dryly. 

"Exactly." 

"So leave the cargo. It can't be so important that you'd risk your life," Everett said.

Arrian threw him an annoyed look. "If I don't get that cargo, we have no deal because I'm not leaving without it." She looked at Jack. "It's up to you. You don't have to do this."

Jack sighed. "I'm getting that choiceless feeling all over again."

# *

The choice had been ultimately easy. They all agreed they would help Arrian and Jack felt increasingly guilt-ridden. They were all risking their lives to get to Daniel. Jack kept waiting for the majority vote that would say, 'no, it's gone too far.' He kept waiting for objections that went beyond Everett's casual annoyances. He almost wanted them to say no, to give him the reason he needed to give up. Fighting to go on was wearing him out and making him feel older than his years. What if all they ultimately found was a corpse? What if they never reached Ares? There were so many reasons to give up.

They were all resting now. Arrian had advised them that curfew broke at dawn and they would have to be ready by then. Now they all tried to sleep. Klara had given them pillows and blankets, showing them a small living room with two couches, a small chest in the middle and hearth behind. Sam lay on one couch as Teal'c kel'no'reemed by the fire. Kofax lay on the other couch and Everett was sleeping on the large window seat. Jack had accepted a sleeping mat, blanket and cushion and then left through the kitchen door. 

He lay on the sleeping mat and stared at the night sky, which was littered with a whole new set of stars. Or maybe the same stars. Just a different angle. Who knew? He stared at them blankly, his insides feeling numb as though he was slowly forgetting how to feel. A staff blow to the chest was what he needed. Sharp and burning to remember he was still alive. 

"Know what that is?" 

Jack turned his face to see Daniel lying next to him, his eyes fixed on the sky above. Jack looked at the twinkling stars. "Sure," he said. "That's Curly. That's Larry. And that's Mo. I believe it's called the Stooge constellation." 

Daniel laughed a strange nasal laugh, as though his nose was blocked. The laugh that Jack liked to poke fun at given half a chance. Jack smiled and watched the three stooges as they twinkled in the sky. 

"Look, if you look carefully, you can see them poking each other in the eye," Jack said pointing at the sky. 

"You know, according to Greek mythology," Daniel said quietly.

Jack sighed. "According to Greek mythology, someone died and someone cried and then they became stars and now they're up there having a barbecue. Daniel, according to Greek mythology, it's probably something tragic and nobody wants that." 

Daniel turned his face and stared at Jack, his eyes saying he was lost in some philosophical quandary. 

"Stop it," Jack said. 

"What?" 

"Getting all deep." 

Daniel nodded and turned his eyes to the sky again. "Okay. So, which one's Curly?"

"Sir?" 

Jack opened his eyes to see Sam standing over him, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, his dream fading around her. 

"Carter. Hey. Pull up a rock. Make yourself uncomfortable". 

Sam smiled and sat down on the ground, next to where Jack lay. She looked up at the sky and then let her gaze rest on the ground, her head hanging tiredly. 

"What's on your mind, Carter?" Jack said as he sat up. 

Sam looked at Jack, a frown on her face. "It feels like it's been a long day." 

Jack nodded. "You're getting that too?" 

Sam's frown eased. "Yeah. You?" 

Jack nodded. "I was just thinking that." 

"I keep waiting for it to be over. The night won't stop dragging," Sam said wearily.

Jack nodded and looked away. "Hey. At least you got the couch." 

Sam looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. "Sir, I had to flip you for it." 

"And you won. What's the problem?" 

Sam laughed. "Yeah." 

"So. Carter," Jack said with a faint smile. "What's on your mind?" 

Sam's smile faded slightly. "I'm not sure, sir. A lot of things." 

"Right," Jack nodded. "Wanna talk about it?" 

Sam took a deep breath and looked ahead at the bushes as she thought over the questions. "No. No, I don't want to talk about it." 

Jack gave another nod. "Okay." 

Sam gave a grateful smile. Sometimes not talking was the only answer.

"Hey," Jack said, "Maybe when this is all over we can go into group therapy. Hit Doctor McKenzie with sponge hammers." 

The night was quiet for a moment and then Sam began to laugh, Jack smiling and pretending his team wasn't falling apart.

# *

"Right," Arrian said spreading out a large, rough roll of paper across the kitchen table. "This is where we are now, not much of a distance from the city edge. These are the Rianna marshes. It's where I've hidden Ashanti."

"Ashanti?" Everett asked. 

"My ship. Lotan's under the impression that I left Ashanti in orbit of Degorge. I want to power up the engines at the very last moment, so he doesn't have time to organize a search. Here's the hitch. The container I want to retrieve is hidden in the west side sewers. The minute it comes out of the protective tunnelling of the sewers, Lotan's going go to know where to find it. So here's what I want to do. Two of you will find the container and take it to the designated spot. Ashanti will be powered up and set on course to leave Degorge and the container will be retrieved in a transport that will rendezvous with the ship. If we time it closely, Lotan won't have enough time to figure out that we're in two places at one time. Two of you can stay on Ashanti and I’ll explain what you have to do there. One of you comes back with me to get a transport to go to the sewers and two of you can retrieve the container and wait in the sewers." 

"Okay," Jack said as he looked over the map. "Carter here's good with ships and... stuff, so she can stay behind with Teal'c. Aldwin, you stay with Carter and Teal'c on the ship." 

"With all due respect, Colonel O'Neill, I am not your subordinate." 

"I'm not giving you a choice," Jack said bluntly before turning to Arrian. "I'll go with you to the sewers once the container is ready." Jack turned pointed at Everett and Kofax. "Which leaves you guys." 

Everett gave a nod. "I suppose you'd like us to do the dirty work." 

"If that's okay with you," Jack said with a smile.

Everett sighed. "Sewers it is then."

# *

The sky was lingering on the edge of dawn when they all left Klara's house. Dawn would break within the next half hour and if all went to plan, the other side of dawn would have them fleeing Degorge. Arrian had made no attempt to assure them that the plan would work. In fact, she told them to not be surprised if they got caught. The safest of them would be Michael and Tom, protected by the sewer tunnels. Arrian gave them both instructions on which transport to take and where to take it. From there, it was up to them to find the container and be ready for it to be picked up.

Taking the transport was easy enough. They casually, while trying to look unapproachable and possible natives, boarded a transport, swiped their currency cards and found some seats at the back. Michael looked at the small paper in his hand with Arrian's map scrawled on it. 

"This is where we are now. She said to get off at the stop after we can see the marina." Tom yawned and looked out of the window at the street below. "What's up?"

Tom blew out a breath. "Didn't sleep worth shit last night." 

"Yeah?" 

"People moving around all damn night." 

"I didn't hear anything." 

"I know. I could tell from the snores." 

Michael shrugged. "I was tired." 

Tom stared out of the window as his thoughts went to SG-1. The saviours of the world and they couldn't even get a good night's sleep. Tom had seen O'Neill leave first. Not long after, Carter had discreetly left the room too, once again making Tom wonder if there was anything to the base rumours. Then Teal'c had gotten up and left too, disappearing into the kitchen. Finally, Aldwin had come into the room and complained about the fact that he couldn't sleep in the hall because it smelled strange. 

"I heard her crying," Tom said quietly, his attention still on the outside of the window. 

Michael frowned. "Who?" 

"Arrian," Tom answered.

Michael nodded. "I guess it was sinking in... whatever happened." 

Tom looked at Michael. "What do you think happened? I mean, you think... you don't think they-" 

Michael shook his head. "I think we made it in time." Tom sighed. "What?" Michael prompted. 

“Sometimes I think it was better before I went through the gate. That way I knew it could be a shitty world. Now it looks like the whole universe's a shitty place." Michael stared at Tom for a while, until Tom got pissed off and scowled. "Don't." 

"Don't what?" 

"Don't look at me like you know what's going on in my head," Tom groused.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "What pisses you off more? Me knowing that you're a big faker or you not being able to pretend you're a heartless piece of stone?" 

"Faker?" Tom said looking at Michael with raised brow. 

Michael gave a sharp affirmative nod. "Yeah. Faker. You pretend you don't give a shit and then you get screwed up about things that aren't even your fault." 

Tom stared at Michael, made a face and then returned to the window watch. "Shut up." 

Michael shrugged and looked away with a smile. Tom didn't say anything. It was their routine. Tom complained and Michael called Tom on everything. It was the truth, every last word Michael had said. Tom wanted to be able to cut himself off from everything he saw and not give a shit. But he did. He had been lying on that window seat and staring out at the sky, the moon hanging low and somehow looking sad to him when he heard the quiet sobs and then Klara's coaxing voice. He couldn't tell if the sobs were relief or devastation. 

In the morning, they had seen her come into the kitchen to lay forward her plan. Her hair had been pulled back in a wet ponytail and her wounds had been cleaned. The bruises around her eye and on her cheek looked a mixture of yellow and purple. The cut on her lip still looked bloody. She was limping a little less, but the bruises now seemed much more grotesque. He had noted with interest that her beige sweater was zipped from bottom to under her chin, the sleeves half-way down her hands. The brown suede Jodhpurs-like pants disappearing into knee length brown leather boots.

It was as though she had cocooned herself, her holster low on her hips, pistols either side. Despite the neatness and control of her appearance, Tom had sensed chaos in her. It was something he recognized well. She made him think of being alone and hoping someone would come back and find you. Hoping that you hadn't been forgotten and left at the mercy of people that didn't care about how much they hurt you. It must have been going through Colonel O'Neill's mind too along with the question, what state would they be finding Daniel Jackson in?

# *

The transport Arrian had found was the size of a school bus. The exterior was a metal shell with a blue base and blacked out windows that ran around the whole vehicle like a shiny black stripe. The inside was split into two sections; a driver’s compartment and an empty area behind with seating that was built into the walls of the transport. Carter, Teal'c and Aldwin sat down on the benches built into the wall and Jack followed Arrian into the driver's area where there were two swivel chairs bolted into the ground in front of a console with screens and panels that were blinking away.

"So, what's in the container?" Jack asked as Arrian powered up the transport. 

Arrian just looked ahead silently as she her hands moved from one panel to another. "Something I need." 

Jack nodded. "Okay. Sure." 

Arrian slowly turned in her seat and looked at Jack. "Who’s this friend you’re searching for?" 

"He's a member of my team," Jack said absently. 

"He must be extremely valuable to you if you’re willing to seek out Ares." 

Jack carefully chose his answer. "He's a good friend." 

"Have you ever met Ares?" Arrian said, turning back to her consoles. 

"No. You?" 

Arrian shook her head. "No. Not many have." 

"What do you know about him?" Jack asked whilst unsure of whether he wanted to know about Ares at all. 

Arrian sat back in her seat, looking thoughtful. "I know the only thing he wants anyone to know. He's powerful." 

"If he's so powerful, what's he hiding from?" 

Arrian turned her head to look at Jack. "He's not. He has the other system lords doing his bidding. There was a time when everyone knew his name, but only because he was a rising power. Now he commands other Go'auld, while they pretend he is not pulling their strings. But, it will be his downfall. Those who do not speak his name are the same ones who will usurp his power and pretend he never existed. I have heard murmurings that someone is trying to bring the system lords together and unite them against him." 

"Who?" 

Arrian shrugged. "I don't know. It might just be a rumour and if people like me know then Ares knows for sure. He's probably put a stop to any rebel uprisings before they’ve even happened." 

Jack nodded, half listening to Arrian as his mind thought over a dozen things. "Okay. Here's a question. You're Ares and you've got these scrolls you need translated. You find a guy who can do it. How expendable is this guy?" 

Arrian turned her seat so she was fully facing Jack. "Your friend?" 

Jack shrugged. "Maybe." 

"He's lucky," Arrian said. “If Ares needs him, he's valuable. Of course, one can debate how lucky anyone is as the possession of a Goa'uld.”

Jack watched Arrian turn back around, debating the exact same thing.

# *

The abandoned sewage works weren't hard to find. The large concrete funnels that emerged out of the roof of the enormous rusted metallic warehouse were visible from far away. The surrounding area was like an industrial graveyard with skeletal frames of machinery all over the place, rusting away silently. Michael and Tom slowly made their way past varying sizes of dismembered machinery, the gravel crunching under their boots as they walked. In front of them was the building, disintegrating and in disrepair, forgotten like the fallen metal bodies outside.

To their right was a waist-high wall with a metal railing that ran along and then disappeared behind the plant. Tom stopped and looked at the map Arrian had drawn them. According to the map, there was a ravine on the other side of that wall. Tom spotted a small concrete square that was almost hidden by strewn pipes and panels. 

"There," Tom said as he headed towards it, Michael in tow. 

They pulled off the rubbish that was obscuring the metal grate in the middle of the concrete frame. They couldn't see much through it, but the smell was a good indicator that they were looking into one of the sewers. Tom crouched down and put his fingers through the spaces in the grate. Locking on, he pulled back. It seemed to move an inch, but no more. Tom stood up and looked at his hands covered in miscellaneous gritty slime. 

"Crap," Tom said wiping his hands on his pants. "Damn thing's stuck." 

Michael stepped back, pulled out his zat and fired three times at the grate. They watched the blue energy crackling through the grate before it disappeared. Tom looked at Michael blankly. "Here's a suggestion. Next time, don't wait until _after_ I've got crap all over my hands. After you." 

Michael stepped up to the square with an unimpressed look on his face. He looked down into the dark and then straightened up. "Shouldn't you be going in first? I mean, I'm just the civilian here." Tom raised an eyebrow. Michael nodded. "That's not going to work is it?" 

Tom watched Michael lower himself down before suddenly disappearing with a surprised yell. The next thing Tom heard was a thick splash which made him grimace. Tom popped his head through the hatch and peered inside. "Hey! You all right in there?" 

Michael scowled angrily up at him as he stood knee-deep in filth. "Why don't you come down here and find out?" 

Tom grinned and proceeded lowered himself down rung by rung and on the last one he let go and landed square on his feet with only a moment of imbalance. "Guess you didn't realize that ladder stops short," Tom said, grinning at Michael whose eyes were the only bright thing left on his dirty face. 

Michael nodded with a smile. "I guess not," he said before he shoved Tom hard and sent him falling back into the sludge. Tom came back up coughing and spluttering. Michael smiled with obvious satisfaction and Tom swatted away the filth from his body and tried to wipe his face, his eyes narrowed with rage. 

"Oh, real mature," Tom said. 

"Hey, we're even now," Michael said with a shrug. 

"Even? For what? I didn't do anything." 

Michael frowned. "Oh. In that case, consider it a pre-emptive strike for the next time you piss me off." 

Tom took a step towards Michael, but his friend quickly pulled out Arrian's homing device from his pocket and held it up in front. "We've gotta get the thing! Remember why we're here? Look, it's blinking." 

Tom glared at Michael and snatched the small silver box that had an intermittent blinking red light in the middle of it. Aiming it in certain directions changed the speed of the blinking. Slower when they were heading the wrong way and faster when they were on the right path. They walked along the sewer slowly, the sludge seeping into their pant legs and running into their boots. 

It didn't take long for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the sewer, but then it wasn't pitch black either. There was light filtering through other grates in the ceiling and through an air vent or two. There were even a few still functioning light bulbs. The smell never let down though, burning and acrid in their nostrils as they kept going where the blinking light led them. 

If the smell wasn't bad enough, there was also the sound of scurrying every now and then. Michael wasn't so concerned with the scurrying, not as much as he was with throwing up and adding to the smells. But every time there was that sound of small rodent feet scratching across an smaller pipes somewhere, Tom spun towards the direction and stilled. 

"Fuck," he muttered, turning back and resuming his path where the light had took them. 

They walked on, the light blinking faster and faster, the ground beginning to slope and the sludge moving past their knees and heading up to their waists. 

"I really hope there's nothing with sharp teeth swimming around in this stuff," Michael said, the sludge feeling warm against his thighs. 

Tom closed his eyes and clenched his jaw at the thought. "Nice image." 

"Sorry," Michael mumbled. The light suddenly stopped blinking and remained on. 

"Whoa," Tom said looking at the light.

Michael looked at the red light with confusion. "I don't see anything here." 

"Great," Tom muttered as he walked on, "that's all we need, a wild goose chase." 

Michael turned around to look around the length of the tunnel they were in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I don't understand.”

Tom continued to walk on, looking at the dead light as behind him, Michael mumbled on about how it didn't make sense and whether they had taken a wrong turn. Tom stopped when something touched his leg. A tentative push revealed a hard edge and an adjacent flat surface. Tom eyed the shining slop that surrounded him and pushed his hands into it with a grimace. He sank lower and lower, his fingers trying to find the thing he had walked into, and his chin descended lower and lower towards the filth. Finally, his fingers found an edge and followed it until he found a handle. Moving in the opposite direction, he found another. Tom pulled his hands out and straightened up with a grunt of disgust.

"There's something down here," he said. 

Michael twisted around in alarm. "What do you mean there's something down here?" 

"I mean... there's something down here," Tom said flatly. "I think I found the container." 

Michael moved towards Tom. "Where?" 

Tom nodded towards the spot he'd just removed his hands from. "Down there. Feels pretty big." 

"Think we'll be able to move it?" 

Tom shrugged. "She got it down here somehow." 

Michael looked at the sewage around them, his top lip curling. Tom stuck his hand into it without a care in the world as Michael looked on in disgust. 

Tom shrugged. "Gets easier after the first time."

# *

Arrian landed the transport in a dense woodland area and they hiked the rest of the way. It could have been Earth with its trees and blue sky, the chirping of birds. Arrian led her new comrades to a large marshy area with long reeds and plants sticking out of the watery surface ahead. Jack was still pondering on what Arrian had told him about Ares, and Daniel's precarious position with the system lord.

Time was the biggest enemy at present. Helping Arrian was taking time. Reaching The Hunter would take time. And who knew what lay after reaching The Hunter? How would they pay him for his help? How would they rescue Daniel from Ares' clutches? It was an impossible task and Jack knew it. Yet here he was leading the rest of his team into danger.

Teal'c and Sam wouldn't back down. Jack knew this for sure. Daniel was a member of their team, which meant he was family. But Everett and Kofax? What right did he have to involve them both in something that wasn't their fight? Therein lay the ever-increasing guilt. He was wrong to risk so much for one person. Yet. Here he was. 

They came to a stop by the marsh edge and Arrian was fiddling about with some hand-held computer gadget. 

"Now what?" Sam asked. 

"Now we wait." 

"For?" Jack asked. 

Arrian pressed something on the screen of her gadget. There was a blinding flash that turned to a glow that remained for a few seconds and then disappeared with Arrian. Sam, Teal'c, Aldwin and Jack looked around themselves. 

"Interesting," Jack said just before he saw a bright flash of light and when it disappeared he was standing on the bridge of what he presumed was Arrian's ship. 

Arrian was standing behind a console that was built in the middle of an oval room. The ground was shiny smooth and black and the walls were a crimson colour with black writing running down in columns and around the large black screen that was directly in front. The console that Arrian was standing in front of was a black semicircle, her fingers dancing across lit panels. Looking up above, Jack saw a large screen through which he could see the murkiness of marsh water. He went to look at the screen as the others milled around the large room.

Walking around the bridge, Jack's eyes trailed down the dark walls and the black lettering that covered them. It wasn't a language they'd come across, he was sure of it. But it was pretty to look at, dark, black and curling. The strangest thing was that he could read it. He could understand the words and he could hear them in his head, feel the vowels in his mouth. Poetry. The wall was covered in poetry. Jack's eyes went to a random line. 

"Open your eyes, and there is world upon world, upon world," Jack murmured. 

Arrian looked up from her console and stared at Jack. "That is my favourite line," she said quietly. "World upon world, upon world. Look into the sky and you will see there is star upon star, upon star." 

Jack nodded, his mood darkening. "Right." 

"It’s all over the ship. Every wall is covered in poetry, philosophy and religious teachings. Not a single wall is without words. It's an amazing ship." 

"How is it that you own such a vessel?" Teal'c asked. 

“It used to house scientists and their families, diplomats and the like. When the new ships came, this and others like it were decommissioned and put on the scrap pile. I did someone a favour and they paid me by telling me where I could get my hands on this one." 

"Nice," Sam said. "Big?" 

Arrian smiled. "Oh yes. Very." 

"Well, I'm sure size isn't everything," Jack said dryly, frowning at Teal'c as he suddenly appeared to tower next to Aldwin. 

Sam held back a smile as Jack narrowed his eyes and then looked back at Arrian. "So, Arrian, what's your plan?" 

"Come," Arrian said beckoning everyone over. 

She pointed to a black screen on the console on which various things were scrolling down quickly. "Ashanti is performing a diagnostic to make sure we can fly out of here. When the diagnostic is completed a red interface will appear. When that happens, one of you must key in a command. The command will initiate the take off sequence. I've programmed Ashanti, so if timed right, I'll be able to intercept the flight path and come aboard with the cargo. All one of you has to do is input the command when I tell you to." 

Sam looked at Jack apprehensively. "Sounds easy enough." 

"Yeah," Jack said. "That's what I'm worried about. What happens if we don't intercept the ship? If the timing's off?" 

Arrian thought about it. "Everyone on Ashanti will be saved. You, me and your friends in the sewers will probably be tortured to death by Lotan." 

Jack nodded. "Right. So, as long as we know." 

Arrian turned away from the console and looked at Aldwin. "The cargo ship. Have you made any changes to it?" 

"What kind of changes?" Aldwin asked.

Arrian shrugged. "Changes. Any changes." 

"No," Aldwin said. "Some of the crates have been destroyed but that is all." 

"Can I ask why?" Jack said. 

Arrian leaned against the console, a thoughtful look on her face. "The ship is being housed in the usual place?" 

Aldwin nodded. "Yes." 

Arrian nodded slowly. "Lotan owns that place. He also keeps a small number of transports there and he's not beyond using ships that don't belong to him. If we could take out his transports he would be too preoccupied and to chase us." 

"Right. And he'll have nothing to chase us with," Sam said, receiving a nod from Arrian. 

"What do you intend to do with the cargo vessel?" Teal'c asked as he tilted his head in Arrian's direction. 

"Blow it up," Arrian said with a nod. 

Teal'c tilted his head. "I see." 

"Ah, in that case, Carter?" Jack said. 

Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out the long piece of crystal she had taken from the cargo ship. Aldwin stood with his mouth gaping open. "That is from the hyper drive. You stole it!" 

"Oh please," Jack said, "Like we were going to let you take off without us. How stupid do we look?" 

Arrian smiled, her face wearing a look of surprise as she took the crystal from Sam. "I think I like your friends, Bartok." 

Sam pulled out the other crystal. "Um, there's also this one." 

Arrian laughed, her bruises momentarily fading behind the brightness of her mood. “Wonderful.”

"Do you intend to return to the ship and replace the crystals?" Teal'c asked. 

Arrian shook her head. "No. All I need to do is to set off the self-destruct. Once that ship blows, it'll take that whole place with it. Lotan will be trying to control the damage and we will be escaping." 

"Yeah, a question about that," Jack said. "How are you going to set off the self destruct from outside?" Arrian stared back blankly. Jack sighed. "I thought you'd say that."

# *

The container was heavy and it took a substantial amount of time and energy to pull it close to the very first vent they had passed on the way in. Both Tom and Michael and fallen a few times as they tried to pull the container along. It emerged from the filth as they slowly made their way back to the shallower end. It was about seven feet long and four feet wide, the shape of a bullet with a smooth metal skin. Presently, Michael and Tom were using it as a seat. Both were covered in the grime of the sewers, wetness having seeped through their clothes ages ago. They sat engrossed in the deepest conversation they had ever had.

"Superman. The all American hero. Truth, justice and the American way, right? Idolized by millions of Americans even though he happens to be an immigrant." 

Michael shrugged. "See? You just proved my point again." 

Tom stared at Michael. "How d'you figure?" 

"Who taught Superman about truth justice and the American way? His parents of course. Small town, salt of the earth Americans. You know, Mr. and Mrs. Apple Pie with their chequered tablecloths. They took in the immigrant and moulded him into what's acceptable. In fact he integrates these qualities into himself so much, he ends up becoming the personification of them." 

"What? A nation of people that wear their underwear on the outside?" 

"No... an American," Michael said flatly. "Therefore, the only way an outsider will be accepted is if he assimilates himself into the system." 

"Oh, please." 

"Hey, just my opinion okay. No need to get all bent out of shape." 

"Well, my opinion is that somebody here that isn't me, had some trouble being potty trained." 

"Excuse me?" 

Tom shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing, I just think you're parents might have been a little too strict is all." 

Michael looked a little stunned momentarily. Then his lips moved aimlessly as he tried to form a comeback. "Yes, that’s really mature." 

"Hey, I just don’t believe in dumping on harmless entertainment."

"I don’t think repeating the same old stereotypes is harmless." 

"Can you even take a piss without wondering if it’s right or wrong?" 

Michael laughed bitterly. "At least I have a grasp of what’s right and wrong. You just like to lump everything that makes you uncomfortable in one place. Your mind is so narrow it makes John Wayne look like a hippy." 

Tom stared at Michael. "I’m narrow minded? You know what, you're a fucking hypocrite." 

"I’m a hypocrite? I’m not the one who started acting like a jerk just because we happen to be different," Michael said. 

"That’s exactly what you did," Tom snapped. 

Michael shook his head, unable to speak for a moment. “My god. I had no idea you were this fucked up." 

Tom glared. "I’m fucked up? You’re the last person I ever thought I’d hear that from." 

Michael stood mouth hanging wide open in disbelief. "I guess next you'll be telling me I'm sick and I need help." 

Tom stared at Michael. "You know, you've got a real problem." 

"What?" Michael snapped. "Besides the fact that I'm gay?" 

"Yes. Besides the fact that you're... what? " Tom stared blankly.

"What?" Michael snapped. 

"What do you mean you're... you're gay. Since when?” Tom asked quietly.

"Since forever. It's why we're fighting, isn't it?" Tom closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. "Please tell me that's why I'm yelling at you."

"I thought you had a problem with me," Tom said. He shook his head. “With those rumours, about the colonel and Jackson. I thought...”

Michael stared. Tom trailing off into silence. When he finally found the power of speech, he said, "With you?" 

"Don't make me say that all again," Tom said. 

Michael continued to stare. "I don't get it. We were... we were fighting about... what?" 

Tom looked down at the gunk around his knees. "I thought you-"

"You made it sound like something so terrible, I had no idea you could be talking about yourself," Michael said quietly.

“We can't all be marching in parades and celebrating how great it is, because sometimes it's not so great. Especially when you have to hide it from everyone."

Michael shook his head. "No... I guess not."

Tom sighed. "So, this means you're staying on the team, right."

Michael gave Tom a miserable look, shaking his head. “You're such an idiot.”

# *

The transport was left at a safe distance from Lotan's docking station. Creeping around in daylight wasn't easy, especially since Arrian's bruised face was bound to arise suspicions.

"Let me get this straight," Jack said. "You're just going to walk in there and arm the self-destruct and then walk out?" 

Arrian nodded. "That's the plan." 

Jack stared at her. "That's a bad plan." 

"What do you suggest?" 

Jack thought a moment. "How many guys inside?" 

"There will be two near the entrance. They log arrivals. There will be at least four technicians sweeping the ships for contraband. They could be anywhere in the store and they're all armed. There are always three at the back. Security guards. They will be monitoring the two at the entrance-" 

"And were you planning on blowing this place up with all these people in it?" Jack said in a hushed tone.

"If I went in there and told them to leave before blowing it up, it would defeat the purpose." 

"Well, we're not blowing them up. Look, we have to get rid of the three security guards first. The rest'll be easier." 

"How?" 

"First tell me how many ways in there are."

# *

Sam was standing behind the console and watching the results of the diagnostic appearing on the screen. She was amazed to find the script on the screen making sense to her. Even more, she was amazed that she could see its form and understand the words as though she had been reading it for years.

She was watching something else too. Teal'c was standing by the wall and silently reading the words that ran down it. She felt an inordinate amount of love for him. He had sacrificed more than anyone she knew. He had turned on everything he knew to help them. He had left his family behind. Sometimes she could feel the pain of the ache she saw in his eyes. And now she was adding to his hurt. 

The mines had opened up a can of worms. Every time she was near Teal'c, she felt the presence of the Goa'uld he carried within him. It was in Teal'c, but she could have sworn it was twisting inside her, violating her. It made her hair stand on end and her heart beat faster. It wasn't Teal'c's fault, but she was sickened by his very presence. She loved him, but she felt hate when he was near. 

As if sensing her eyes on him, Teal'c turned to see Sam. They stared at each other silently beforeTeal'c looked away and down at his boots for a second. His eyes returned to the inscriptions. Sam watched him a little longer before returning to the console.

# *

Arrian and Jack darted to the back wall of the building and hid behind what looked like a huge dumpster. Jack stuck his head around it for a quick few seconds, looking at the length of the building. Pulling back just as quick, he turned to Arrian. "What's with the metal casing around the corner?"

Arrian took a quick peek and turned back to Jack. "It's an old ventilation shaft. Goes around most of the building. They boarded it up when they replaced the ventilation system." 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "How do you know so much about this place anyway?" 

Arrian seemed irritated for a moment, pausing a long time before replying. "I knew the person who owned it briefly before Lotan." 

"Right," Jack said. "Think we can get into that?" 

Arrian rummaged through her satchel and pulled out a sharp silver instrument. "Might take a while." 

Jack took the zat out of his pocket and let it unfurl in front of Arrian. "I got a better idea.”

Jack darted out from behind the dumpster and along the wall. Three shots from the zat and the metal cover crackled before disintegrating. He looked towards the dumpster and waved Arrian over. Arrian ran up to Jack and climbed through the vent opening, Jack following. Inside the shaft it was dark and dusty, every little sound amplifying and echoing. They crawled along slowly and silently. It was a long crawl and Jack grimaced as his knees began to feel the brunt. 

"This is it," Arrian whispered as she carefully crawled over a grate and carefully turned to sit up. Jack sat on the other side of the grate, his legs cramping and stiff. 

"The guards are just along here," Arrian said looking through the grate at the ground below. 

Jack nodded. "Let me ask you something. Is this really part of your plan or are you just trying to get back at Lotan?"

Arrian averted Jack's gaze and went back to looking through the grate. After a moment she looked at Jack. "If we get off this planet intact, I’ll help you find your friend. I swear it. You saved me. I'll do everything in my power to find your friend."

Jack nodded. "Good enough for me. Although, I have to tell you, you owe Aldwin most of the thanks. He refused to leave the planet without you. We kinda had no choice but to help him." 

Arrian smiled. "Bartok... Aldwin, is a strange man."

“Tell me about,” Jack said. He nodded towards the grate. "You ready?"

"Yes." Arrian nodded. "Then we can get the hell off this planet."

# *

Tan was working a double shift. He had no real need to, but sometimes it was just good to be away from the wife. To be honest, he grabbed every opportunity given to him to spend time away from the wife. At least there was no flying crockery at work.

"Hey, buddy," A voice whispered from up above. 

Tan stopped mid-patrolling and looked up with a frown. He looked up at the old ventilation shaft, the grill missing. A hand popped out, holding something he couldn't see very well. He squinted at the object and it fired a strike of blue. Tan fell with a thud, his body burning with pain and his senses numbed. A moment later he felt his weapon being removed. A face came into his vision and frowned down at him. 

"Sorry, nothing personal," the grey haired man said before Tan passed out.

# *

Arrian was tying up the hands of a technician when Jack dragged in another security guard. They had found a transport to stow away the guards and technicians and now they were missing only two. Jack dumped the unconscious man on the floor and tied up his hands with some plastic cord. The guard whose hands Arrian was tying up came to. Arrian took her knee away from the small of his back and stood up. The guard turned as far as he could before his hands stopped him from completely turning over. He squinted up at Arrian.

"Arrian? You are so dead. When Lotan finds out-" 

"Yeah, yeah, when Lotan finds out he's going to kill me. Heard it all before." 

The guard struggled against the tight cords. "What do you plan to do? Kill us?" 

"That wasn't the plan, but if you don't shut up it will be," Arrian said. She looked at Jack as he finished tying up the technician. "I'm going to the ship. Think you can handle the two at the front?" 

"I got it," Jack said straightening up, arming the zat. "You guys stay put." 

Jack left the transport and watched Arrian run off in the opposite direction. He silently walked down a row of ships, similar in size to Aldwin's cargo ship. As he neared the front he could hear the two men talking in lowered tones. He knew they were both armed. Attacking one could give the other time to retaliate. His best chance was to take them out separately. Jack kept walking along the ships, looking for anything he could use. One of the ships had a metal staircase aligned to it, a wrench-like tool on one of the steps.

He had an idea.

# *

"You look terrible," Abe said to his partner.

"Be quite," Custo replied flatly. "My head feels like there's a million drums beating inside it." 

"Had a little too much fun last night?" Abe asked with a snort. 

"I wish," Custo said grimly, as he tapped his portable computer and checked the docking logs. He heard Abe walk off and laugh quietly. A loud clattering sound made them both look up. 

"What was that?" Abe asked. 

"Probably one of the techs," Custo said, his hand already taking his pistol from its holster. "I'll go and check it out."

Abe went back to his computer as Custo walked away, pistol at the ready just in case of trouble. He walked along the line of ships, eyeing everything carefully. Nothing seemed out of place. However, something seemed amiss. There were usually at least one or two techs milling around, however there seemed to be none in the vicinity. 

Custo stopped when he came to the middle of the aisle where a large wrench lay on the ground, just in front of the metal stairway. Shaking his head, Custo placed the pistol back in his holster. He was about to walk away when a whistle made him look at the stairway. Suddenly the metal stairway was headed towards him. Before he could even get to his gun, the metal stairs collided with him hard and sent him to the ground. He let out a yell nevertheless. The stairs stopped moving, his hand went to the pistol and a man was suddenly pointing a Goa'uld zat’nik’atel at him. It fired and everything turned grey.

# *

Abe heard Custo's yell and stilled. He raised his wrist to his mouth to speak into the communications bracelet.

"Security to bay three," he said quickly as he ran off. He ran down the aisle having spotted Custo as he entered it. Custo was lying passed out, a wrench next to him. 

Abe slowed down, wondering if it was an accident or an attack and where the attacker was if there was indeed an attacker. Custo turned in a slow circle, pistol in hands, ready to fire. As he turned back, a pair of feet swung out from underneath a hanging ship and smacked him hard in the face, sending him flat on his back. His pistol fell from his hands, but he managed to get to his feet to confront the attacker. He threw a punch, the man ducked and jabbed him hard in the ribs. Abe doubled over and the next blow was to his face, hard and sharp. He fell back onto his friend's body and passed out.

# *

“You all set?” Arrian was placing a crystal in the console when Jack walked into the cargo ship. Arrian nodded and picked up a small black sack before joining Jack. They both left the ship and jogged down the aisle. "What's in the bag?"

"The contents of the vault in the security office. Precious stones and metals that fetch high prices on other planets," Arrian said calmly. 

Jack stopped and stared. "You're robbing the guy? Blowing up this joint isn't enough?" 

Arrian sighed and held up the bag. "Compensation. He owes me this. And the rest," Arrian said resuming her walk down the aisle as Jack fell into step beside her. 

"The rest?" 

"It's on the transport. It would be a shame for such precious parts and materials to go to waste. And like I said, he owes me." 

Jack shook his head. "What now?" he asked. 

"We drive the transport out of here and park it somewhere nice and quiet. Then we get back to our transport and head to the sewers. By the time we get there, this place is going to be one big ball of flames and Lotan's going to be up to his ears in debt for the rest of his sorry little life, while I spend his currency." 

"Nothing personal, of course," Jack said dryly. 

"Of course," she said, smirking as they climbed into the transport that held their captives.

# *

Sam looked at her watch. Over an hour had elapsed since they had all left Klara's house and she was still waiting for Arrian's call. The diagnostic was finished and the interface had appeared. As soon as the interface had appeared they all heard a near silent hum begin as the engines powered up. Sam continued to watch the panels on the console as they blinked and performed other functions. One panel showed a cross section of the ship, the area with the engines blinking. At the bottom of the panel was a bar that was slowly filling. Teal'c appeared at Sam's side, his presence felt before he arrived. Sam tried not to flinch and looked up at him and smiled.

"Ashanti," Sam said, pointing at a panel that showed an image of the ship revolving. 

There was no way of telling the size of the ship from the image. The image showed the ship to be black, shaped like two speedboats, on top of each other, the top one bottom up. The right end was less pointy than the front and slightly flattened like a large fin. It looked like something that belonged in the depth of an ocean. Mammalian and heavy.

Sam touched the tip of the image and the image was zoomed into, showing the front of the ship. It looked like the face of a shark, a silver strip instead of a mouth filled with sharp teeth. The silver strip was half way down the front and Sam guessed it to be the bridge. If she was right, the ship was indeed very large. It was at least three quarters the size of an Asgard ship. Sam looked at Teal'c and momentarily wondered how wise it was to trust Arrian.

# *

"Do you think you'll get a court-martial for this?" Michael said after he and Tom had exhausted I-Spy.

Tom shrugged. "Dunno. We're not really disobeying orders. If we end up with a lot of intel on Ares along with getting Daniel back, it'll only benefit the SGC. Besides, we've done worse. Hammond's a good guy. He'll understand. I hope." 

"If we ever get out of here," Michael said turning his nose up at the ever-present smell of the sewer. 

Tom nodded and looked down at the crate they were sitting on. Michael watched as Tom got up and turned to pay his full attention to the crate. "What do you think she's got in this thing?" 

Michael looked at the crate. "Something important enough to hide in a sewer." 

"Weapons?" Tom said looking at Michael. 

Michael shrugged. "Weapons valuable enough to risk getting caught by Lotan again?" 

"Huh," Tom said chewing the corner of his lip. "Something way more important." 

Michael watched as Tom sank into thought, a frown on his face. "What?"

"Something Lotan wants," Tom said. "She's hiding it from him, right? It's probably something that belongs to him. Trust us to get involved in crazy crap. Again." 

"That's our theme isn't it? SG-2, we get involved with crazy crap. A lot," Michael said with a grin.

"Yeah well, for once I'd like to go on a mission that doesn't end in almost getting our asses killed, being surrounded by funky smells or overbearing irritating bad guys that are just short of a cape and British accent." 

" _Tom Everett_ ," Arrian's voice crackled from the bracelet on Tom's wrist. 

"Finally," Tom said bringing his wrist up. "Yeah, what's the situation?" 

_"Have you found the container?"_

"Got it right here. Now what?" 

" _Are you near to the first ventilation duct?"_

"Just like you asked." 

_"How far from it are you?"_

Tom looked down the tunnel and at the ventilation duct, light filtering through the slats. "I dunno. About five yards. Why?" 

Tom could hear some quiet conferring between Arrian and O'Neill, before Arrian asked, _"Is there another tunnel opening nearby?"_

Tom looked behind him and saw the corner around which there was another tunnel. "Yeah, right behind us." 

_"Move the container into the opening of the tunnel and wait there."_

"For what?" 

_"Will you quit asking questions and just do it?"_ Colonel O'Neill snapped.

"Sir,” Tom said with a scowl as he and Michael dragged the container through the sludge and into the other tunnel opening. "Okay. Done. Now what?"

 _"Cover your ears,"_ Arrian said. 

Tom looked at Michael. "What?" 

Michael frowned back, but covered his ears. Tom following his example. Even with their ears covered, the explosion was loud and the force of it rocked through the tunnel. Now the sewer smelled of shit and burnt explosives. Tom and Michael looked at each other, covered in filth that had gone flying from the impact of the explosion. They walked around the corner to see a massive hole where the vent had been and outside it was a transport, side door open and showing Arrian standing inside. 

"I can't believe what that crazy bitch just did," Tom said staring at Arrian. Michael slowly turned his sewage-covered face to stare at Tom. 

"Bring the container!" Arrian shouted before she waved to someone in the transport. 

Michael and Tom grabbed the container and began to pull it along, a task made harder with the newer debris that lay in the way. Reaching the hole in the wall, they saw the transport was hovering in the air and Arrian was telling the driver to bring it closer. The gap between the transport and hole revealing a ravine. 

Tom stuck his head out of the hole and looked down. "Damn, that's a long way down." 

The transport came closer and Arrian hit something on the inside of the wall of the transport. A platform began to extend from a slit at the bottom of the transport. 

"Keep it steady," Arrian said to the driver. The platform continued to extend and then reached the hole. "Hold it!" Arrian shouted. "Come on!" she yelled at Michael and Tom. 

Tom looked at the thin platform without much enthusiasm. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." 

Arrian rolled her eyes and ran across the platform and into the tunnel. She grabbed the nearest end of the container and looked at Tom. "Let's go." 

Tom shook his head and grabbed the second handle as Michael grabbed one at the end. They carefully lifted the container and slowly brought it on to the platform. Arrian shifted around the container and pulled it up the platform while Michael and Tom pushed it. Arrian stepped into the transport and O'Neill appeared at her side, helping her to pull the container in completely. Tom patted Michael on the back, urging him into the transport and then ran up the platform behind him. Arrian hit a panel on the wall and the door to the transport slid shut. She ran into the driver's cabin and sat at the controls, the colonel taking a place next to her as Michael and Tom took a position behind their seats. 

"We all done here?" Jack asked Arrian. 

Arrian had a grin on her face, a malicious glint in her eyes as she turned to look at Jack. "We're done." 

O'Neill nodded. "Now?" 

Arrian pulled out a small grey box from her pocket and held it up to him. She showed him the switch in the middle. Keying something into the panel of the transport console, she then brought her finger to the switch and flipped it. 

Colonel O'Neill narrowed his eyes at the box. "Kaboom?" 

Arrian nodded. Revenge had just been served. 

Tom inserted himself between them. "Hey, we done here already?" 

Arrian threw the grey box aside and keyed something into the console. A panel withdrew and something like half a steering wheel appeared. She grabbed it and the transport's manoeuvres became sharper and harder. "We are.”

A sharp whistle sounded. O'Neill and Tom looked at Arrian. 

"Respond," Arrian commanded and the window of the transport split into two, one half showing the outside and the other side showing a smug Lotan. 

"Arrian. So predictable. I have the signal from your transport. Within moments, my people will have you and your friends," Lotan said with a smile. 

"I look forward to it," Arrian said. 

Lotan looked confused. "You will regret your arrogance." 

"I think you'll find this will be a day of regret only for you, Lotan," Arrian said.

"What are you talking about?" Lotan demanded. 

Arrian smiled. "You're about to find out what it feels like to be fucked hard, you ugly pig. End transmission." 

"Was it really necessary to piss him off?" Tom asked flatly. 

Arrian didn't answer as she flew the transport. They were moving fast now, all the transmissions being sent, being ignored by Arrian. Not long after, the transport was rocked by a collision. 

"What the hell was that?" O'Neill asked. 

Arrian keyed a command into the console and the split screen showed the sky ahead coupled with a view of three transports that were in pursuit. "Enforcers. Damn. I forgot about them. He’s sent them after us." 

"You forgot?" Michael asked, disbelievingly. 

"There’s only three of them. We can still make it," Arrian said, her eyes fixed on the screen. 

"Is this thing armed?" the colonel asked. 

"No. Only the enforcers have armed transports," Arrian said. 

Another hit rocked the transport. "Okay, do you have any weapons on board? A little more effective than zats or pistols?" 

Arrian nodded. "There's crate at the back. Shooters. Heavy duty." 

"Okay, open the side doors. Both of them," O'Neill said getting out of his chair. 

"Wait! You're going to shoot at them from inside of the transport? That's your plan?" Arrian asked.

The colonel looked at Tom momentarily and then shrugged. "Yeah." 

Arrian nodded. "That's a bad plan." 

"It's our only plan," he said pulling Tom along. "Kofax, stay with Arrian." 

O'Neill and Tom ran to the back of the transport where the open crate lay. Lifting the lid they found silver weapons that looked like a cross between shotguns and P90's. He pulled one out and looked at it as Tom did the same. O'Neill looked at Tom. "Feeling lucky, Major?" 

Tom shrugged and held up the shooter to look down its barrel. "I'm covered in sewage, sir. At this rate things can only get better." 

O'Neill nodded. "Good point. Bad smell, but good point. Hey! Arrian, how the hell do we use these things?"

"The panel on the underside of the barrel from where you hold it. Line up the lens with the target and tap the panel. I'm opening the doors,” she yelled back at them.

First the right door slid back and then the left door lifted up and pulled in against the ceiling, so the seats attached to it were overhead. O'Neill picked up a coiled rope on the floor and tied it around a pipe that ran down the far end of the transport. He tied one end around his own waist, so he was anchored to the inside of the transport. 

"Everett," Jack said over his shoulder, "There's a chain in the trunk." 

Tom looked at the rope around the other man's waist and went to the crate they had taken the shooters from. Inside was a sturdy chain no thicker than the rope that O'Neill had tied around himself. Tom pulled it out and wrapped one end around a pipe that ran parallel to the one where the colonel's rope was tied. Securing the chain around his waist, he stepped up against the wall, his back to the drivers cabin. Holding the shooter out ahead of himself, Tom leaned out and fired.

# *

The ship flew with ease, such ease that Sam found it bizarre for a moment that a beast such as this ship could fly as light as a feather. Looking at the readouts on the holo-screen in front, Sam could see why anyone would want a ship like this. She smiled and pressed onwards.

# *

Michael turned his head from watching Tom and O'Neill, looking at Arrian. "Are we any closer?"

"I don't know, they hit the sensors," Arrian said swerving the transport as the screen radar showed another hit headed in their direction. 

"Shit!" Arrian said as the steering wheel jerked to the right in her hands, the transport grazed by a close encounter. 

Behind them, the deafening sound of Tom and Jack shooting continued. "They're getting closing in!" Colonel O'Neill yelled. 

"I know, I know," Arrian muttered nervously as she steered. "Kofax. Do you think you can fly this?" 

Michael's eyes widened. "What? I... I've never-" 

"Watch the screen and try to avoid the fast red dots aimed at the big square," Arrian said ignoring Michael's doubts and getting up out of the seat, still holding the steering wheel as Michael slipped into her chair. Arrian walked around him and into his chair. Instantly she began keying in commands into the console. 

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, not daring to remove his eyes from the screen in front. 

"If Ashanti is in range, I might be able to remote control her sys... tem. No!" 

"Okay, that sounds bad," Michael said just barely missing another hit. 

"There's too much damage. Another hit and we won't be able to fly this thing." 

"Crap!" Michael gritted his teeth as he tried to turn the wheel fast and hard to avoid another hit. The transport turned sharply, throwing Arrian out of her chair and wrenching Michael's shoulder. 

"Oh shi-" 

Michael's head spun around at Tom's voice and to his horror, the space that held Tom was now empty. Michael turned back to look at the screen, his body feeling cold and stiff. "You have to take over," he said to Arrian. 

Arrian got up slowly and took the wheel. "Go.”

Michael ran as best as he could in the erratically flying transport. He fell to the floor on his knees and held on tight to a bolted on bar next to the retracted door. 

O'Neill looked back at him as he fired another shot. "Kofax! Either get outta here or tie yourself down!" he shouted over the sound of rushing wind. 

Michael looked at him in disbelief as though Tom falling to his death was no big deal. It was only moments later he saw the rope that O'Neill was pulling taut, his foot against the wall, anchoring him down. Michael's eyes darted to the pipe where the rope was. Next to the pipe was another pipe. One that had a metal chain wrapped around it. A chain that was pulled taut because something heavy outside of the transport was hanging at the end of it. Michael held on tight to the side of the wall and looked over the edge of the transport floor. On the end of it was Tom, dangling with the chain around his waist and one hand holding on tight, the other still holding onto his gun. He even managed to fire off a few shots before he looked up and saw Michael. 

"Hey! Hey, I'm okay!" Tom yelled. 

"Okay?" Michael whispered to himself. "Crazy son of a bitch." 

"Arrian! They're gaining on us!" the colonel yelled over his shoulder as he fired again. 

Michael glanced into the cabin to see Arrian looking desperately at the console, some parts of it black and lifeless, no longer functioning. She looked up at the radar, the transports close enough to cripple them. Then she smiled as the screen of the transport filled up with a large black ship.

"Ashanti," she said.

# *

_"Carter?"_ Arrian’s voice crackled somewhere above Sam.

Sam looked at Teal'c and he joined her at her side, as Aldwin stood by the screen. "Yeah."

_"Do you see us?"_

Sam looked at the screen in front and saw in the distance what looked like a small box with something hanging from it. "I think I see you. We're headed right towards you."

_"I need you to do something. If you are at the console, to your right are four rows of lights. Press the first two in the first row, followed by the middle two in the second and the last two in the last row."_

Sam frowned at the lights and pressed them, hoping she had followed the right order. "Okay, got it." 

_"What do you see?"_

Sam looked at the panel directly in front of her, which had suddenly come to life. "A screen. It's asking me if I want to enforce the shield integrity." 

_"Press the last two lights in the last row."_

Sam pressed them and the image changed to a view of Ashanti, a blue circle flashing around the ship. "I see your ship now. There's a blue circle blinking on the outside of it. It's still asking me if I want to enforce the shield integrity." 

_"Listen carefully. When the blue circle blinks red, I want you to press the green panel. As soon as you see the circle turn red. "_

"Got it," Sam said as she placed her hand over the green panel.

# *

Arrian held onto the steering wheel tightly and yelled, "Everyone hold on tight!"

The transport accelerated and the engines made a noise as if they would collapse from the pressure they were under. On the screen, the law enforcement transports could be seen speeding up to fly right alongside the transport. But Ashanti was nearing. Just a little further and they would be okay.

# *

Sam and Teal'c watched the screen in silence, Aldwin forgotten as he hovered behind them. The screen was now showing the transport nearing Ashanti and the blue circle. Sam's hand trembled slightly over the light.

# *

Arrian saw Ashanti hanging in the air like a huge black cloud and she pushed every last energy cell in the transport to its limit.

# *

The blue circle blinked red. Sam hit the green panel hard enough to break it. "Got it!"

# *

The transport slowed down, but Arrian made sure it kept at a speed that let it drift beside Ashanti. Jack ran into the cabin. "They're turning back. What did you do?"

"They're turning back because their sensors have picked up Ashanti's shielding system. We're on one side and they’re on the other. If they try and follow us, their engines will lose power and they will drop quicker than a rock," Arrian said looking relieved as she walked out of the cabin. 

"Colonel, help me," Kofax said as Jack walked in.

Arrian went to her container, wiping away filth from a portion and taking a good look as Jack and Kofax both grabbed the chain and began to pull slowly. Finally a hand appeared on the side of the transport floor. Arrian ran over and grabbed the arm that followed and helped pull Tom into the transport. He crawled in and lay flat on his back, his face flushed and his chest heaving as he gulped in air. 

Jack knelt down by Everett and patted his shoulder. "You okay, Major?" 

Everett nodded and managed to speak. "Oh sure, you know, looking around, hanging around. Same old." Jack nodded, his smile widening. "Just one question." 

"Shoot," Jack said. 

"Can we please get the hell off this planet now, sir?" Everett asked, sounding exhausted, Kofax hovering worriedly next to his shoulder.

Jack looked up at Arrian. "What the man said.”

Arrian nodded, looking as though she'd had enough of Degorge to last her a lifetime.

# *

Jack jumped off the transport moments before it touched down, the side doors still retracted. The docking bay was a huge warehouse, dimly lit with gigantic doors that had slowly closed behind them as they entered. Above their heads was a metal walkway that ran along the walls, which had the odd shut door. The ground was the same stony looking material in the bridge. Looking around, Jack saw the docking bay contained quite a few small ships in varying degrees of disrepair, mechanical parts lying about, having been taken apart.

"Help me?" Arrian asked as she grabbed one end of her precious cargo. 

Everett was slowly getting up with his hand gingerly going to his ribs. He gave her a look and said. "You’ve got some real nerve, lady." 

Arrian frowned in confusion. "Thank you." 

"That’s right, thank my ass after throwing it out of a moving ship. Bus. Transport… whatever the fuck it’s supposed to be," Everett complained as he carefully stepped down from the transport. 

Kofax helped Arrian pull the container to the side of the transport and then stepped out to pull from outside. "Actually, blame me," he said as he and Arrian dragged the container out. "I dropped you." 

Everett watched Kofax with a frown. "What?" 

Kofax straightened up once the crate was out, Arrian going back into the transport. "Yeah. I was driving." 

Everett frowned. "You? I guess you didn’t tell her you don’t even have a driving license, huh?" 

Kofax looked away sheepishly. "Yeah well, I’m sorry. You okay?" Everett stared without reply. Kofax nodded. "Sorry." 

Everett narrowed his eyes and walked towards Jack. "What’s the plan, sir?"

Jack blew out a breath as he looked up at the walkways for a moment. "Well, I’m hoping Arrian’s going to keep to her end of the bargain." 

"You think she will?" 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "She doesn’t strike me as someone who’s going to back down from a promise." 

Everett shrugged with a raise of his eyebrows. "I hope you're right, Colonel." 

Jack nodded and turned when a set of doors to his left slid open to reveal a disgruntled looking Aldwin, followed by Sam and Teal’c. 

Sam saw Everett dishevelled state and looked at him with alarm. "Major. Are you okay?" 

He grimaced. "I'll get back to you on that one." 

"News?" Jack asked as Teal'c approached him.

Teal’c’s eyes travelled the wall in front and up it to the walkway as he talked. "It is a most impressive vessel, but we did not see much of it. The internal guidance system plotted the shortest path here from the bridge. The ship is technologically advanced, but it remains to be seen how much." 

"Notice anything else?" Jack asked. 

"There is no crew. It appears Arrian is the only one aboard this vessel." 

"Yep," Jack said. "A little weird, but hey, that comes with the territory I guess. Aldwin give you any trouble?" 

Teal’c looked over at Aldwin who was looking at the state of the transport, dented and damaged from blasts. "He has not, but he does not wish to remain in our company." 

"Too damn bad. He stays until we find Daniel. I don’t want anyone to know what we know until the job's done." 

Teal’c looked at Jack, eyebrow raised. "What is it that we know, O’Neill?" 

Jack mulled over the question. "I don’t know yet, but hang in there. I just want to keep the little weasel close for now." 

Jack turned to find Arrian who was near the transport and looking through a series of black metal drawers for something. "Arrian, shouldn’t we be getting away from this planet? Considering we’ve pissed off a few people and everything," Jack said, walking towards her.

Arrian turned around with a shiny metal rod in her hand. "We will. I just have to do something first." 

Jack watched her rush off to the container. Kneeling down, she wiped a part of the container clean with her coat sleeve. She pressed her thumb to a part of it and a blue panel lit up on the container. Arrian moved to the panel and tapped her fingers across it. On the last tap there was a loud sound as though an extreme amount of pressure had been released. Four hollow tubes, about three inches in length and an inch in width, popped out of the four corners of the container lid. Arrian then grabbed the metal rod she had placed on the floor for a moment. She pushed the rod into one of the tubes that were poking out of the container. Pushing it in, she then twisted it and pulled it back out. 

When she inserted the last tube, a series of clicking noises sounded and the lid opened up. Cool air and wisps of smoke escaped from within. Arrian threw her tool on the floor and grabbed the edge of the container lid. She gritted her teeth and pulled the lid up and completely open. Everyone watched as the white mist cleared slowly. A man sat up in the container with a gasp, leaving everyone staring in surprise. 

Everett pointed at the man. "You know what, that was my first guess." 

Arrian sighed with obvious relief and stood back. The man on the other hand looked shocked and pale. He was shivering and trying to breathe without shuddering. He wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to still his shaking body. His eyes were darting about in confusion as he looked around at the people surrounding him. 

Then his eyes fell on Arrian. "Arrian?" he asked hoarsely. "Wha... what did you do?"

Sam looked at Arrian who was just staring at the man. "Is he going to be okay?" 

"He'll be fine," Arrian said, walking away and stepping into the transport, returning with an old tatty blanket. She tossed it into the container. "You can get out of there now." 

The man looked at the blanket in his lap, still shaking with cold, his blonde hair becoming damp and hanging around his ears. His blue eyes still looked dazed and confused and his face looked gaunt and pale. He grabbed the blanket and tightly wrapped it around himself as he unsteadily got to his feet. Frowning at everyone, he shakily got out of the container, tripping and reaching out for the transport. 

He warily looked at everyone, keeping a grip on the blanket. Everyone watched in confusion and silence. The man turned his attention to Arrian who was now kneeling on the floor and reaching into the container. A series of beeps sounded in the container and the next thing Arrian did was pull out a panel and throw it aside. 

The man looked at her in anger and shock. "I can't believe you did this. How could--?" 

"I saved your life, Callum," Arrian said flatly. 

"I didn't ask you to!" Callum yelled, his face turning red.

Arrian looked up, tight-lipped. Everyone waited for her response, but instead she looked into the container and then threw out another panel. She then pulled out a black box from another section of the container. 

Callum looked at the box incredulously. "What's that?" 

Arrian got up and opened the box, pulling out a blue vial. "Liquid naquadah," she said turning to look at Jack. "It's why I couldn't leave." 

"So, what, that guy was just keeping your stuff warm?" Everett asked, earning a reprimanding look from Jack. 

"An unforeseeable complication I hadn't anticipated," Arrian said looking at the recent occupier of the container. "If it weren't for the rods, I would have left days ago."

Callum stared at her, dumbfounded. "You should have." 

"You're right. I should have." Arrian turned around and stalked off with the box in hand as Callum wavered behind her and landed on the floor, passing out cold. 

Arrian turned and looked down him. "He’ll be fine," she said flatly as she turned and left. 

Jack shook his head, cursing the fact that nothing ever seemed easy. He could only hope that the popsicle man wouldn't provide any more complications. Leaving the uncomfortable silence of the docking bay, Jack ran into the corridor and caught up with Arrian, grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her back. "You should've told us about that guy." 

"Why? He has nothing to do with you," Arrian said. 

"Maybe. But on the other hand, my friends pulled that guy out of a sewer where you were presumably keeping him frozen. I'm not sure if that's something we're comfortable with." 

"You want to find your friend?" Arrian asked. 

Jack's glared. "You know I do. I wouldn't be here otherwise." 

"Do you care how you do it?" The answer was a resounding no, but Jack wasn't sure he could say it. "You helped me, now I help you. I said I'd do all I could to find this friend of yours and I will. You don't need to worry yourself with anything else. All you and your friends have to do is wait." 

Jack nodded. "That easy?" 

Arrian shook her head. "It's never that easy, but I don't give up until the job's done." 

"I got that much," Jack said. 

Arrian gave a small nod. "Thank you for your help, Jack O’Neill. I am in your debt." 

Turning around, she resumed her course down the dim, golden corridor. "Hey," Jack called out. She stopped and looked at Jack. "Did you really just come back for the naquadah?" 

"What do you think?" Arrian gave a small smile, turned around and walked away.

Jack blew out a breath and leaned back against the corridor door, exhaustion settling in now that the adrenaline was gone. Opposite him, the wall was covered in more poetic and profound words, words he had no business reading or understanding.

"We are all wise until we love." Jack turned to watch Daniel at his side as he mulled the words over, a thoughtful frown on his face. 

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Don't I know it.”

# *

Hours later, Arrian stood behind her console, holding a metal mug filled with a strong drink to soothe her nerves. She looked out of the screen ahead at the stars that shone hopefully in the black of space.

Callum lay sleeping in his room under a mass of blankets. His body shivered in sleep, his arms wrapped around his torso. He dreamt of cold, of freezing like ice and a pretty face bloated under water.

Aldwin sat at the dining table in his room, hurriedly scribbling on paper. He wrote down every little detail of what had transpired so far. If there was a chance that he would make it out of this escapade alive, he would be sure to bring to light everything he knew. 

Teal'c sat on the floor of his room, surrounded by candles. His symbiote was healing his body, making him strong. It did nothing for his heart. 

Sam stood in the shower cubicle, head leaning against the cold marble-like wall as the water beat down on her fatigued body. She kept her eyes closed, hands pressed against the wall, as she tried to stop thinking. If only for a moment she could turn her brain off and think of nothing.

Jack stood in front of a wall in his room. Some words made sense and others washed over him without meaning. All that mattered was the sound of Daniel's voice, echoing in his head as he read the words.

# *

Once the ship broke away from Degorge, Arrian had shown everyone to their rooms. "Sleep for now. Tomorrow we'll talk," she had said before she had disappeared down a crimson, word-covered corridor.

The rooms were like neat little hotel rooms. They all had a living room with a large window. In front of the window was a large couch and low table. To the right of the couch was a small dining table with four chairs. To the left of the couch was a doorway through which there was a small bedroom with a bed that took up most of the space. On one side of the bed was the door to a closet and on the other side was a door to the bathroom. Every room on the deck that Michael was on was the same. He could enter anyone's room and see a replica of his own. 

He and Major Carter had helped Callum to his room once he had come to and could groggily tell them where it was before being given the freedom to choose their own rooms. Michael took a shower, washing away the remains of the sewer, shocked to find bruises. He had no idea where they came from and stood transfixed in front of the mirror in the wash room for what felt like forever. He wasn't even hurting. He was tired, but not hurting. 

Leaving the bathroom, he found a trunk of clothes by the bed. Arrian had used the internal transport system to send everyone some clothes from a shipment in the cargo hold. They were apparently leftovers of a ship theft Arrian had participated in the days when she was still in the 'business'. The clothes weren't great; tatty sweaters and pants in greys, browns and blacks, but they were better than nothing since their uniforms were gone. Michael pulled on a grey sweater and black pants and then lay down on his bed. 

He tried to sleep, but his body still felt on edge, the adrenaline rush not having died yet. He was exhausted, but wide-awake. Sighing, Michael sat up and stared ahead into the living room. He got up and walked around, the room feeling too sterile and cold for his liking. Finally, Michael left the room and walked down the corridor. He waited outside of Tom's room for a while before pressing the button by the side of the door to open it. The door slid back and showed him a room just like his.

Michael walked in and looked around. He could see into the bedroom from the living room, catching sight of Tom lying on the bed on his back, dead to the world. Standing by the door, he watched as Tom lay asleep with one leg bent under the other, making a figure four. His right arm lay across his stomach and the other was across his eyes. He was still wearing the filthy sewage covered clothes. As if sensing Michael’s presence, Tom jerked awake, his arm coming away and his head coming up. 

"What?" he asked looking confused. 

Michael shook his head, feeling guilty and as if he had been caught out. "I came to see if you're okay." 

Tom frowned. He slowly sat up, grimacing as he did. "I'm fine. You okay?" 

"Yes. I am, but you're obviously not," Michael said walking into the bedroom. "What's going on?" 

Tom instantly looked irritated. "Nothing's going on." 

"You're still covered in crap." 

"I like the dirty look. It's grown on me." 

"Yeah, well, if you let it grow anymore you might lose a lot of friends." 

Tom rolled his eyes and lay back with a sigh. "If you're done being annoying, I'd like to get some rest," he said turning onto his side, giving a muffled moan. 

"Are you in pain?" 

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Tom said, his voice sounding like he was on the edge of sleep. 

Michael walked up to the bed and sat down. Tentatively, and somewhat terrified, he put his hand on Tom's arm and pulled him onto his back. Tom opened his eyes and stared at Michael. 

"Let me see," Michael said softly, his hands going to the hem of Tom's sweater. Slowly, Michael pushed up the sweater. 

Sewage had seeped through and turned Tom's skin dark and dirty, but there was no covering the harsh bruising across his torso. It began from the left side over his hip, then the middle of his waist and from there it climbed to over Tom's ribs. The bruising was dark, a mass of reds, purples and blues. 

Michael's hand touched Tom's skin and Tom flinched immediately. "Does that hurt?" Michael asked. 

Tom nodded slowly. "Maybe just a little."

Michael gently laid his hand flat against the skin that wasn't bruised. Tom grimaced. "That too?" 

Tom nodded mutely. He kept his hand against Tom's skin as they sat in companionable silence. Tom's hand covered Michael's. It stayed for a moment, before wrapping around it warmly and then lifting it away. "You should get some rest." 

"After I help you clean up," Michael said. "Don't worry, I won't jump you in the shower." 

Tom rolled his eyes. "Shut up." 

Michael held back a smile, his face colouring. "Come on, I'll help you up." 

"No, I'm fine," Tom said as he rolled off the bed and unsteadily got to his feet.

He made his way to the wash room slowly, his hand going to his bruised torso, Michael following him in. As they entered, the light automatically switched on. The small room contained a copper like basin sticking out of the wall and a larger copper bowl next to it, but lower down. No difficulty guessing what that was. Michael watched Tom walk down to the copper square at the end. He could see the ceiling was perforated, and guessed it was the shower, but there were no visible handles or buttons or levers to operate it. 

"How does it work?" Tom asked. 

"You step into it and it just turns on. Even figures out how warm the water should be for you. Kind of cool," Michael said. 

Tom nodded, looking impressed as he turned away and began to take off his sweater and then doubled over halfway. Michael heard the low groan and turned Tom to face him. 

"Here, I got it," Michael said slowly pulling the sweater off. He threw the garment down on the shiny black floor as Tom turned around to have a look in the mirror over the basin. He was grimacing at the heavy bruising and the filthy stench that still clung to his skin. 

"Wow," Tom said. "Never looked and smelled like shit at the same time before." 

Michael smiled as Tom went to sit on the edge of the toilet bowl in the absence of a seat. He reached down to take off his boots. Mid-way his body stiffened. 

"Here, let me," Michael said as he crouched down on the floor. 

Tom shook his head and swatted Michael’s hands away from his laces. "No, don't." 

Michael stopped, held Tom’s hand and looked up at him. "It's okay," he said quietly. Michael unlaced the boots quickly and pulled them off slowly, followed by the damp socks. Tom watching as Michael worked to remove the boots. He looked up and saw the expression on Tom’s face, something warm in his eyes. "What?" 

"Nothing," Tom answered. "You should go." 

“Okay.” Michael nodded, smiling. He got up to leave, trying to keep his mouth shut, but unable to do so as he reached the door. He turned and looked at Tom. “Scared the hell out of me, you know?”

“What?” Tom asked.

“When you fell. Thought you were a goner for sure,” Michael said quietly. He thought back to that moment he turned to see Tom was no longer there. 

Tom shrugged. “It's not the first time.”

Michael nodded. “No. It's not. Doesn't get easier though.”

Tom sighed. “No. It doesn't.”

Michael hummed in agreement, turning to walk away. “Goodnight. Major Everett.”

Behind him, he heard Tom say, “Goodnight, Doctor Kofax.”

# *

Jack wasn't sure if it was morning when he woke up. He had stood in front of the mirror for a while wondering if this was just some weird dream. His body actually said it was time to take out the trash. Or time for a beer. A steak with onion rings. Curly fries? Yeah, curly fries. And if he wasn't too tired, maybe a fumble in the dark with Mr. Light-Headed-After-One-Beer. There were times when they had felt like silly teenagers. Laughing drunkenly, fumbling in the dark. It had been a long arduous task, admitting the fact that ignoring how they felt was making things worse, not better. There was too much tension all the time.

Then it all erupted. 

They gave in one night and it was like a hundred floor building blazing out of control. They were hands and lips, muscle and teeth. Groans and sweat. It was only supposed to be one night. It was never supposed to happen again. It was too risky. Too dangerous and too stupid. But when morning came, neither was able to leave the warmth of another body. Nobody wanted to return to loneliness. Stupid and risky was always better than being lonely. It would just have to become another secret. 

"What exactly are we?" Jack had mused once as they lay next to each other in Daniel's bed, both staring up at the ceiling. 

"Um... homo-erectus?" Daniel said with a smile. 

Jack grinned. He wondered if there was a direct link between high IQ and the filth in a joke. It was all about being contextual for Daniel. He never missed a beat. "I was talking about-" 

"I know what you were talking about," Daniel had said flatly, humour gone. It was a conversation that Daniel never wanted to participate in.

"So?" Jack prompted. 

Daniel sighed. "So? So... we're the best of friends." 

"Right," Jack said flatly. "Uh, you ever notice how Carter and Teal'c are friends of ours and we're not sleeping with them?" 

"Only because Sam's smarter than me," Daniel's voice was low. If words could be visible when spoken, they would have tumbled from Daniel’s mouth like ice cubes. 

Jack wouldn't play this game. He wouldn't give explanations again. "That doesn't explain why I didn't sleep with Teal'c," Jack said flatly. 

Daniel was silent, having slipped into thinking mode. Jack leaned over and kissed Daniel. Daniel pulled away and Jack grabbed his face, kissing with force. They kissed. They fucked. They forgot about everything else in the moment. 

Jack cupped his hands in the basin and splashed the water on his face. His face looked pale and tired in the mirror. "You look like shit," he mumbled. 

The man in the mirror told him the exact same thing.

# *

Sam hadn’t slept most of the night. Not that it really was night. Time was, after all, relative, and to her it seemed as though she was stuck in one very long day. A day that had started in that mountain, when Ifaan had kissed her. A voice had screamed in her head and for a moment she had thought the scream came from a part of her. It had called for help. It had been a desperate plea for mercy. Sam had ignored it and done the job. Ifaan's kiss had meant nothing to her. It had been a means to an end.

But then the nightmares began. The scream became louder and louder. Sometimes she felt as though someone was screaming right next to her and in her ear. Sam had asked herself whether Ifaan was behind this. Whether her actions in the mountain had affected her. But another part of her was sure it was something else. Something that was making its way to the surface. She got up from her bed and went to the trunk at the end of it, pulling out a dark blue zip up sweater. 

"Ashanti. Show me where the food lounge is," she said as she pulled on her sweater. 

A line of light fell from the ceiling and then spread out in front of Sam, turning into a map. First it showed Sam her room and the red dot that represented her. The image shrunk and another appeared around it, showing a blue square. The image changed from an overhead view to a side view showing her that the kitchen was two decks up. She began to walk and the image was projected a few feet ahead of her, showing the red dot moving too. 

Sam followed the map as she stared at the small panels of glass above her in the ceiling that were perhaps responsible for the projections, marvelling at the technology. She walked along the long corridors, reading the occasional line from the endless script that covered the walls. It was a beautiful ship, the lighting dim and always casting a warm glow everywhere you went. She doubted Ashanti would be any good up against a Goa'uld vessel. The ship had been built to live on, not to fight. 

Coming to the end of a long winding corridor, having walked past the rooms of her colleagues, Sam stepped into the elevator; a large tubular construction that had a black floor and ceiling, with one central light and the same burgundy for the wall, more words running down the length. This time the words were about travelling well and safe. Poems that were probably about something more profound than taking an elevator, but ended up in one anyway. 

The elevator stopped and the door slid back to reveal a large room with small round tables and chairs. There was a large window at the far end, offering an expansive view of the outside and the room itself was more burgundy walls and black floors and ceiling. On Sam's right was a counter that ran along the whole wall. On top of it there were jars filled with dried crunchy looking things of different colours. Behind the counter there were flat black plates and bowls, deep spoons and thin knives. Looking over the counter she saw the things that were kept hidden underneath. Bottles and boxes mostly. There was also an open door behind the counter and Sam could hear quiet sounds from within. 

She walked in to find a small room with metal tables, white walls and harsh lighting. The frozen man from the night before was standing in front of what looked like a large silver refrigerator, the cold air pouring out of it in white wisps as he stuck his hand in to fish something out. He pulled out a small black bowl and sniffed the contents. Recoiling from the smell, he put the bowl back and turned around. 

"Hi." Callum gave a Sam an acknowledging nod, his mouth an indifferent pout. "I'm Sam. Sam Carter." 

Callum nodded. "Callum Zeno. Callum to people that have seen me naked." 

Sam looked at the floor and smiled. When she looked up, Callum had an amused look on his face. "So, how are you feeling? You were a little out of it when we met." 

"It's not every day one's best friend turns one into a block of ice," Callum said dryly. Sam nodded as Callum picked up a jug and held it up to show her. Sam raised her eyebrows. "Zardinnian tea. Good for what ails you.”

"Thanks," Sam said with a nod as she followed him out and watched him pick up two black cups and take them to a table by the window. He put them on the table and poured the contents of the jug, a hot watery drink that smelled of spice and was near a dark burgundy colour. Sam sat down opposite him.

Callum sat down and stared out of the window. "So, how do you know Arrian?" 

Sam sipped the warm drink, sweet and spicy on her tongue, giving Callum an appraising look over the rim of her mug. He definitely looked different to the night before. His bright blonde hair was now combed back and his sinewy form was hidden under a bulky black sweater and black leather pants that went over black boots. He seemed aptly dressed for his brooding disposition. 

"You know Aldwin?" 

"Can't say I do," Callum said. 

"Bartok?" 

"Little lying Bartok. Yeah, I know him." 

"He told us Arrian could help us find someone. So we went to look for her and found out she was in trouble. We helped her out-" 

"What kind of trouble?" Callum asked, drinking the tea, but avoiding Sam's eyes. 

"I'm not sure if I'm the person to talk to about that," Sam said. 

Callum laughed a high pitched laugh that came from behind clamped lips and deep in his chest. "Arrian and I have gone weeks without talking while being on this ship. If I wait to hear it from her, I could be playing with my grandchildren before she tells me." 

Sam put the cup down and nodded. "Lotan mean anything to you?" 

She had Callum's undivided attention. His cup was down and his eyes straight ahead. "I know him." 

"He had Arrian. He wanted her to tell him where you were." 

Callum leaned back and squeezed the back of his neck, his eyes drifting to the window. "How is she? I didn't get a good look at her last night." 

"Bruised and battered, but I don't think those are the injuries you need to worry about," Sam said quietly. 

Callum was chewing the inside of his mouth. "Why? What did he do to her?" 

"Nothing. We got there in time, but I guess she must be wondering, what if we hadn't made it?" Callum turned away, one arm resting on the back of the chair and the other elbow on the table, his hand covering his face. "You okay? Callum?"

His hand came away as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's my fault. We weren't even supposed to be on that planet long. A cargo delivery and that was it. I met this woman. Lotan's woman. He found out. I told Arrian we'd both deal with it, but she had other ideas. Said I'd be dead the minute Lotan laid eyes on me. She came for me when I wasn't watching. Next thing I know I'm waking up in an ice box."

"I guess she thought she could take care of it." 

"That’s Arrian all right," Callum said. "I couldn't forgive myself if anything had happened." 

"There’s nothing you could have done…" Sam trailed off. 

She frowned as something seemed to click inside her. Something about her nightmares. Something about the way she felt when she was near Teal'c. The gut churning fear and the repulsion. Even more was the feeling of helplessness. As if no matter how much she could scream, nobody could help her. As if she was powerless. Something was coming together in her mind and Sam had a feeling it was something awful.

# *

Jack left his room reluctantly. Every minute seemed a struggle. Every step was being taken by a body that felt tired and weary. Jack imagined that if he lay in one place long enough, he could probably turn to stone. He told himself they were closer. Closer than they had been the day before and the day before that. He told himself that Daniel was alive. He had to be alive. It was what he did best; survive. Jack made his way to the bridge of the ship, the holographic projection telling him that Arrian was there. The corridors were silent and warm, the lighting low and the writing on the walls endless. It was like moving through a ghost ship. It was like being a ghost. Or maybe that was just how Jack felt.

He entered the bridge; warm, silent and empty. Arrian was nowhere to be seen. The control panel was blinking away, but there was no one behind it. Jack slowly walked further into the room. A booted foot came into view, somewhere in front of the control panel. Walking on, Jack saw Arrian sitting on the floor, leaning against the front of the control panel and staring ahead at the screen and the stars beyond it. Her face was expressionless, the bruises on her face dark and painful looking. The leg she had had trouble putting weight on was stretched ahead, the right leg drawn up. 

"Hey," Jack said. 

Arrian looked up at him, startled. "O'Neill." 

Arrian started to get up, but Jack held out his hand, indicating that she should stay put. He sat down next to her on the ground, both legs drawn up in front. "You all right?" Jack said giving Arrian a quick sideways glance. 

Arrian frowned at Jack. "I'm fine. If you're worried I'm falling apart and that might get in the way of helping you find your friend-" 

"Hey. I was just asking," Jack said holding up his hand. 

Arrian nodded and looked away at the ground. "I'm fine. Bruised, but fine. Don't worry. All debts will be paid before I fall apart," she said with a small smile. 

Jack grimaced. He wasn't a shrink. He didn't do the 'do you want to talk about it?' spiel. That was Daniel's department. He couldn't take a complete stranger into his confidence. Jack wasn't really interested in that whole thing. He'd rather people just tell him what he needed to know to get the job done, whatever the job was. But then... Daniel would talk. He would talk to anyone, wouldn't he?

"Wanna talk about it?" Jack said looking at the ground. 

"There's nothing to talk about really," Arrian said.

"You sure about that?" Jack said as an image of Arrian lying on the floor, straddled by Lotan's goon, flashed through his head. 

"My pride was hurt," Arrian said. "They beat me, threatened and humiliated me. They showed me I was weak. I'll survive. They say that pride exists to be broken. It's all in the name of humility."

Jack looked at Arrian's face, her eyes fixed ahead as she sat lost in her thoughts. "I don't think you're weak." 

Arrian's mouth quirked in a smile. "You don't know me." 

"I know what I saw and I think I'm a pretty good judge of character. If I thought you were weak, I wouldn't bother asking for your help." 

Arrian nodded. She sat silently for a while, before quietly telling him, “I was in there and they were threatening me. I knew they were empty threats, because they needed me. And then when he... when I was lying there and he was looking down at me, I broke. I was ready to tell them. If you hadn't arrived, I probably would have told them where Callum was. I thought I was stronger than that, but I wasn't. I was weak and it almost cost my friend his life. He told me we could both work something out, but I didn't listen. I thought I could fix everything. I made it worse." Arrian smiled sadly at Jack. "Still want my help?" 

Jack gave a nod as Arrian looked at him, eyes tired and red-rimmed. “Yes. Yes I do."

# *

Teal'c stood in front of Sam's door as he considered entering. As much as he wanted to go in, he decided against it. Seeing that strange glimmer of fear in her eyes clawed at him incessantly. He couldn't be around her if that was the only way she would look at him. His presence unnerved her; he could see it. Somewhere along the line a crack had developed and slowly a chasm was opening up between them, taking them further and further away. Teal'c turned, walking into Aldwin. He nodded in greeting.

Aldwin nodded back. "Teal'c, I am headed towards the food lounge, perhaps you will join me." 

"Very well." Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Tok'ra invitations to breakfast were not to be taken lightly. Aldwin nodded and they resumed a course down the corridor. "What do you wish to discuss?"

This time it was Aldwin's brow that went up in surprise. "There is no agenda."

"There is always an agenda with the Tok'ra," Teal'c said flatly. 

"There is no agenda. All I wish to find out from you and your friends is what your intentions are." 

"To find Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. 

"That will take time," Aldwin said looking troubled. 

"Indeed." 

"You must convince Colonel O'Neill to let me leave." 

Teal'c smiled, clearly amused. "That will not happen." 

"I am of no use to you. I must return to my people and tell them everything I know. I must also tell Selmak of Anise's duplicity. Selmak is the one who will believe me. He and Jacob Carter." 

"To what end?" 

"So they may catch her in an act of betrayal. Her presence is dangerous to all the Tok'ra near her. She is not alone, I am certain. She must be stopped." 

Teal'c nodded gravely. "Indeed. Jacob Carter must be informed. Only he can be trusted. But O'Neill will not sanction your release." 

Aldwin sighed and stopped walking. Teal'c turned to look at him. "I helped you find Arrian," Aldwin said. 

"Because you wished to help her and it was the only way," Teal'c countered. 

Aldwin gave a sharp, annoyed nod. "That may be, but she is the one that can help you. Not I. I must go to my people and tell them of Ares and that the Tok'ra council is withholding information and tampering with symbiote memory. To me, those signs point to an allegiance with the Goa'uld. Only they could benefit from this." 

Teal'c agreed with this assumption. It was more than possible that the Goa'uld had found a way of wiping out the Tok'ra without killing a single one. Their biggest weapon like the Goa’uld was memory. Thousands of years of memory, passed on genetically. Wipe that out and they would be nothing. 

"Even if it is not an allegiance with the Goa’uld, then it seems the Tok’ra are actively creating a hierarchy of knowledge. No Tok’ra should have more power than another. When all Tok’ra do not possess equal information, then all Tok’ra cannot be held equally accountable for their actions. Power politics are suited to the Goa’uld. Not the Tok’ra." 

Aldwin’s face was red and his words held fury. It was hard to doubt a man that that used such strong words. But then, trust wasn’t easily imparted. And now when the Tok’ra were looking more suspicious than ever, trusting a member of their ranks didn’t seem the wisest decision. 

Aldwin closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them with a weary look. "Fine. I am your prisoner here. But I will have to contact Jacob Carter. He must be made aware. He and Selmak are wise. They will be able to reveal Anise’s true nature." 

"You must remember, Aldwin, until Anise’s guilt is proved, you are in as much danger as the rest of us." 

Aldwin was amused. "Not after what Arrian’s been telling me. Teal’c, you are planning to go into the den of the lion. No one is in as much danger as you."

# *

Tom pulled on the black sweater with a groan as he sat on the end of the bed. A shower had relieved some aches and pains, but his body still felt stiff and lethargic. Who would have thought hanging at the end of a metal chain would have been so painful? Lacing up his boots, Tom headed out into the corridor and straight into Michael.

"Sleep well?" he asked. 

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Like the dead. Or the almost died. You?" 

"Tossed and turned most of the night actually."

Tom nodded. "Right. Where are you headed?" 

"Got a message from Major Carter. She said to grab you and bring you to the food lounge." 

"Breakfast? I could go for that," Tom said with a nod. 

Tom followed Michael into the elevator at the end of the corridor and let him command it to take them to the food lounge. They both stood silently, Michael with hands by his side and Tom with his hands in his pockets, thoughts running through his mind.

“You look tense,” Michael said.

Tom nodded. “That would be because I currently can't move any of my muscles without wanting to scream in pain.”

“Ah,” Michael said. “I thought it might be something else.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, I dunno, like coming out to each other in a sewer on an alien world,” Michael said flatly. “I mean, a thing like that might keep some of us awake at night, you know.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Great.”

“I for one think it's exciting that practically half of the SGC might be queer,” Michael said matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, about as exciting as hearing people calling Jackson a fag behind his back,” Tom said, giving Michael a look.

“Okay,” Michael said. “Bad joke.”

Tom sighed. “The SGC is not really my first choice of place to throw a pride party, Michael.”

“Maybe one day,” Michael said.

Tom gave Michael a half-hearted smile. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Michael leaned back against the wall, disappearing out of Tom's line of sight. His voice was quiet when he said, “I'm just glad you know. About me.”

Tom rubbed his forehead, taking a measured breath, willing the elevator to stop and the doors to open.

“I was always afraid you might find out and-”

Tom turned to look at Michael. His friend's eyes were sad, though he tried to smile. “What? What did you think I would do?”

Michael shrugged. “Hate me. Never realised you might be thinking the same thing.”

The elevator came to a stop and Tom said, “Well, it doesn't matter anymore. We don't hate each other. We _annoy_ each other, but that's normal.”

“It matters a little,” Michael said, pushing away from the wall.

“Why?”

“Well, I kind of always wanted to do this,” Michael said, leaning forward and bumping the lightest of kisses against Tom's mouth. He gave Tom a small smile and walked out of the elevator, Tom staring at him as he turned and said, “You coming?”

Tom followed, but not before almost getting squashed between the doors.

# *

Sam and Callum didn't discuss much beyond Arrian before she walked in alongside Colonel O'Neill. Arrian gave a brief nod to Sam and disappeared into the kitchen. Colonel O'Neill took the empty seat next to Sam and gave Callum a nod as he sat down.

"I believe we haven't officially been introduced," he said. "Jack O'Neill." 

Callum nodded. "Callum Zeno." 

The colonel gave a nod. "So, not frozen any more. How's that working out?"

Callum's mouth quirked in a small smile. "Good, if I could just get warmed up. I think I'll give Arrian a hand."

O'Neill nodded as Callum got up to leave. He pushed his chair under the table slowly, as if mulling something over and unable to say it. He sighed and looked at both the colonel and Sam. "It's probably safe to assume that I'd still be lying frozen on Degorge if you hadn't helped Arrian... for whatever reasons. Thank you." 

Sam smiled at Callum's difficult display of gratitude, while Colonel O'Neill nodded and said, “No problem. We were passing through. Figured we'd lend a hand." 

Callum smiled and gave the chair a pat before walking away. 

Colonel O'Neill looked at Sam. "So... Carter." 

Sam smiled at him. "Sir?" 

"Think I can get a McMuffin?"

Sam laughed. "I think they're all out, sir." 

He looked disappointed. "Bummer." 

The doors slid open and Aldwin walked in with Teal'c behind him. Both sat down opposite Colonel O'Neill and Sam, Teal'c directly opposite Sam. She smiled at him and he gave a nod, his eyes hinting only slightly at whatever it was that went through his mind when he looked at her.

"Arrian says she's going to bring us up to date. What we're doing, where we're going," the colonel said as he nodded to Teal'c. 

"Do we have a time frame yet?" Sam asked. 

"Nope, not yet. She hasn't said much." 

"How is she?" Sam asked. 

Colonel O'Neill shrugged. "I dunno. She's got her issues to deal with and we don't really have the luxury of waiting for her to be okay." 

Sam stared at her commanding officer. "She was almost raped, sir. I think we're lucky she's coping at all." 

Sam looked away at her tea, aware the colonel and Teal'c were exchanging concerned looks. The slight tremor of anger in her voice had not gone unnoticed. 

"Arrian is strong," Aldwin said. "I have never known her to let anyone down. She will honour any promise she has made you." 

Colonel O'Neill raised an eyebrow at Aldwin. "And we should believe you because?" 

Teal'c's mouth quirked in a small smile of amusement. Aldwin seemed nonplussed by it. "I am not asking you believe me. However, it will benefit you to believe in the woman that has promised to take you to Ares." 

"I wanted to ask you something," Sam said.

Aldwin gave an understanding nod. "Of course. You are worried for your father with Anise still a part of the Tok’ra." 

"Something like that. What do you think will happen?" 

"Anise will no doubt be more wary. She knows I will try to get a message to the council to alert them of her betrayal." 

"You think she might give up the position of the Tok’ra base?" the colonel asked. 

Aldwin shook his head. "No. Many of us have not seen the coordinates of the planet where we have set up our new base. It was the council’s security measures. I do not know the coordinates of the planet and neither does Anise. She will doubtlessly try harder to find them out now. If I were her, I would not want to stay with the Tok’ra too long." 

"And it doesn't matter if she stays or goes because the Tok'ra around her could be in danger either way. Right?" Sam said.

"That is a certainty. Her presence or departure will definitely cause some problems. Even if the council suspect her, they have not made it clear to anyone, thus allowing her to stay amongst us and gather any information she might have needed." 

"Now that she knows everything we know, she’ll be trying to get out quick. Is there any way we can alert the council or Dad, anyone?" 

Aldwin nodded. "Selmak is due to meet an informant in the next few days. If I can get a message to him, then he may be able to pass it to your father. Anise will be taken into custody until her betrayal can be proved, if Selmak is believed." 

"If you can get a message to him?" 

"Yes. I can use Arrian's long range communications beacon, but there is no guarantee that the informant will receive it. His receiver is a very different technology and the message will be sent in scrambled code." 

"Yeah, negative. No to the messages for now," the colonel said. 

"Sir?" 

He gave Sam an understanding look. "I know you’re worried about Jacob, but he’s a smart guy, Carter. I’m not sure we should be letting Aldwin here send messages just yet." 

Aldwin sighed. "You do not trust me." 

"No. We don’t. The Tok’ra don’t exactly have a great track record when it comes to trust. Carter?" 

Sam nodded, slightly dismayed, but seeing the practicality. "You’re right. Maybe we should hang tight for a while." 

"I have to object to your decision," Aldwin said crossly. 

"Can it. This isn’t open to negotiation," Colonel O'Neill said flatly. 

Aldwin opened his mouth to speak, but the colonel cut him off with an ‘Anh!’ and an accompanying raised finger. Flushed with annoyance, Aldwin kept quiet. The doors to the lounge slid back and Everett sauntered in with Kofax close behind. Everett sat down at the adjacent table and nodded to everyone. 

"How are you holding up?" Colonel asked as Kofax slid into a chair next to Everett. 

"Could eat a horse," Everett said with a nod. 

Teal'c quizzically raised an eyebrow. "On Chulak, we do not consume our horses." 

Everett frowned at the statement. Sam smiled. "It's an expression," Sam told Teal'c quietly. 

Teal'c smiled back. "Indeed." 

"So, where's the food?" Everett asked. "I don't see a help yourself buffet." 

"We're waiting for Arrian. We need to find out what's happening," the colonel said. 

Everett stared at Colonel O'Neill for a moment. "So, no food?"

# *

Arrian was standing by the refrigeration unit, downing a green concoction from a large glass when Callum entered the kitchen. She saw him walk in and finished the drink, placing it on a steel work surface nearby.

"You all right?" Callum asked as he nodded towards the glass. 

Arrian looked at the glass, a little too long by Callum's estimation. She gave a nod. "Stomach." 

Callum nodded. "Right. You should take some amchor root. Settles the stomach much quicker than that filth you just drank. Don't know how you drink that stuff. I tried it once and I couldn't stop-" 

"Callum," Arrian said quietly. 

"You're angry with me," Callum said.

Arrian stared at him a while. Her face seemed to soften and she shook her head. "No. I'm not angry with you." 

Callum nodded. "Want to tell me what you're angry about?" Arrian closed her eyes and sighed. "It's all right, you know, to be angry. I understand. It's my fault Lotan came after us." 

Arrian nodded, her expression relaxed, or perhaps just tired. "You're right. It's why Lotan came after us. It wasn't bad enough that I lost a business to that reptile, but then you had to sleep with his woman and have everyone on Degorge looking for us. I really hope you didn't fuck her from some misguided sense of loyalty to me, because I may just have to shoot you," Arrian said calmly. 

Callum stiffened. "It wasn't like that." Arrian stared back blankly. Callum sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I'm sorry. I'm... really really sorry." 

"It doesn't matter." 

"It matters to me, Arrian." 

"I don't blame you." 

"It was my mess." 

"Yes, it was," Arrian said sharply. "But we were supposed to find a way out of it together. Like we always do. I thought I could fix it all by myself and instead I ended up flat on my back under one of Lotan's goons. I thought I was saving you." 

"Arrian, you did save me. I'm alive aren't I?" 

"The people you need to thank for that are out there. I had nothing to do with it. When it came down to the fight, I was useless. I was one torn piece of clothing from-" Arrian stopped, her mouth fumbling around a word she couldn't say. Arrian looked straight into Callum's eyes, hers covered with a wet sheen. "I was scared. The thought of being raped on that cold floor in Lotan's brothel... his thug, on top of me... the sound of my clothes tearing. It scared the shit out of me and-"

"Arrian, it's okay," Callum said stepping towards her as he saw the first angry tear drop. 

Arrian stepped back, her hand coming up to keep him away. "I was going to tell him everything. The thought of what he was about to do to me was so repugnant that I didn't care whether you died... whether we both died. I didn't even think for a moment that once I'd tell him what he wanted to know, Lotan would probably throw me to his dogs anyway. It was one moment of pure fear and I crumbled. I was going to give you up, Callum. So much for friendship." 

Callum shook his head. "I don't believe that." 

Arrian stared at Callum. "I was going to lead them right to you!" 

Callum felt his anger rising. "No you weren't. I know you. Before you could ever lead them to me, you would have done something incredibly stupid to get yourself killed." 

Arrian shook her head incredulously. "You don't know that." 

"I know you," Callum said. "In that moment you did whatever anyone else would have done to survive. Then you would have found a way to get away from them." 

Arrian just stared at him. Callum knew she wasn't ready to stop beating herself up over whatever had happened on Degorge. He didn't know anyone that did guilt the way she did. 

"Look, that fight we had," Callum said quietly, "I didn't mean all that stuff. I was angry, so were you-" 

"But you were right," Arrian cut in. "I have this stupid notion that I can fix anything when the truth is that almost everything I do comes through because of pure luck. Everything you predicted happened. You said I'd probably get myself caught and killed if I tried to sort this all out by myself. You said we should do this together. But no, I thought hiding you away would be safer. What an idiot." 

"Snap out of it. You are not a victim," Callum said grabbing Arrian’s arm as she turned away from him. 

Arrian wrenched her arm from his grasp, spun around and pushed him to the ground. She was trying to hit him, hurt him and he was trying to grab her fists before she could do any damage. Somehow though, Callum ended up on his back with Arrian straddling him, the front of his shirt in her fist, her other fist rising to strike him. Callum was holding up a hand and squinting, as if that would stop the blow. He opened his eyes wider and brought down his hand when Arrian's fist didn't connect with any part of him. She was staring at him in shock, her hand curled in a tight fist and shaking. 

"You think I could have done any better in your place?" Callum asked. Arrian's fist slowly lowered and her face began to break. She shook her head in answer to his question. "On some days, Arrian, you won't have the upper hand. You have to learn to live with that and be thankful that you're here. That you're okay." 

Arrian slipped off of Callum and landed beside him, eyes closing and tears streaming down her face. Callum sat up and put his arms around her as she silently cried against his chest. 

"It's shock. You'll be okay, you're strong," Callum murmured into Arrian's hair. "Don't let Lotan win. Not like this, Arrian." 

Arrian pulled away, sniffing and wiping her face on the back of her sleeves. "There was just this moment," she said, her voice tired and faltering. "I thought it was all over." 

Callum squeezed Arrian's hand. "I would have been afraid too. We're not gods, but you will be okay. Then we'll go back and give Lotan something to think about." 

Arrian shook her head as she cleared her throat, slightly calmer. "No, we won't. There won't be much left of him after everyone else's taken their piece." 

Callum frowned. "What?" 

"I blew up the ship store," Arrian said as she got up. 

Callum stared up at her from the ground. Arrian held out her hand. Taking it, Callum let himself be pulled up. "What do you mean you blew it up?" 

"I blew it up," Arrian said flatly. "And everything in it. He owes a lot of people a lot of money now." 

"Arrian, we were going to buy it back from him," Callum said. 

Arrian's shoulders sagged as she listened wearily. "I don’t want it back. Anyway, I emptied out his vaults before leaving." 

Callum was rendered speechless for a moment. "So how many planets does that mean we can't even think of going to now?" Callum finally asked. 

Arrian seemed to think about it. "Seven. I don't know. Maybe eight." 

Callum shrugged. “They weren't that great anyway." Arrian turned away as Callum pulled himself up onto one of the steel worktops. He watched her wiping her face and then turning away to rummage through the refrigeration unit. "Want to tell me about your new friends?" 

"They seem like good people," came the reply. 

"Right. You realize that one of them is a Jaffa with the sign of the serpent guard? A golden tattoo no less. Remind you of anyone?" Arrian stilled. Callum could see the sigh in the shift of her shoulders. She turned around, shut the door of the unit and leaned against it. Callum smiled. "Is that Teal'c?" Arrian nodded. Callum looked surprised. A little excited even. "Apophis' First Prime?" 

Arrian rolled her eyes. "No. The other famous shol'va Teal'c." 

Callum looked impressed. "And the others?" 

"O'Neill , Samantha Carter. The fourth is missing," Arrian said. 

"You know these people have prices on their heads, right?" Callum asked. 

Arrian gave back a frightening glare. "I know they stopped us from getting killed." 

Callum held up his hands. "I was just saying." 

Arrian walked away and began to rummage through other cabinets that lined the far wall, Callum slipping off the worktop and following her. "So?"

"So?" Arrian said as she pulled a container from a cabinet and checked the contents. 

"So, these people helped you and now they're on Ashanti. What's going on?" 

Arrian turned around and looked at Callum. "We're going to help them find their friend." 

Callum frowned at the uncertainty in Arrian's voice. "And the bit that you left out is?" 

Arrian raised an eyebrow. "They want to find Eharekh." 

"What?" Callum stilled.

"He has their friend. The one who opened the Tau’ri gate," Arrian said. 

"How do we come into this?" 

"I said we’d take them to The Hunter." 

"Arrian, I don't think it's that simple. Besides, if they’re after Eharekh, I don’t know how much we should be involved. If these people are looking for him, it’s possible he already knows it and we’re all in trouble.”

Arrian shook her head. "I got in touch with some contacts last night. The bounty on their heads hasn’t change."

Callum looked sceptical. "No. Not yet."

# *

Arrian and Callum re-appeared with tea and what looked like plates of crackers and other savouries, apologizing about the lack of supplies. There were brief introductions for Callum's benefit and small talk about Ashanti. Before long, conversation turned to the issue that was on everyone's mind.

"This Hunter, exactly how long before we meet him?" Jack asked.

Arrian shifted uncomfortably, knowing that Callum's eyes were on her. "I sent a message this morning, telling him I need to see him. Depending on where he is and when we receive a message-" 

"Wait a second," Everett interrupted. "You don't know?" 

Arrian' looked at Jack. "We'll receive a message from him in a few days at the most. Once he can give me a location to meet him, I’ll take you there as fast as Ashanti can go. I'm still honouring my promise." 

"Days? That sounds... long," Kofax said. 

Arrian looked at him and nodded. "Yes. If time is of the essence, I can see how that might be, but I can't take you anywhere if I don't know where I'm going. If I knew how to take you to Ares, I'd do it myself." 

"Okay, once you've got The Hunter on the line, then what?" Jack asked. 

"Then I take you there. It's as simple as that," Arrian replied. 

"And until then?" Everett asked. "Any chance Lotan could catch up with us?" 

"You don't need to worry about him any more. In three days we're going to reach the planet Barona. Ashanti's going to get a maintenance check and we're going restock on supplies. There's not much we can do but wait for the next few days. As soon as I get word from The Hunter, we finish business on Barona and head out". 

"This place… Barona? Anything we need to worry about there?" Everett asked.

Arrian seemed to consider the possibilities of trouble. "There shouldn’t be any problems. We’ll only be docking at the station in orbit of the planet. There could be worse places to wait. Once we get there, Callum and I are going to see what we can do about supplies. Hopefully a tech crew can have a good look at Ashanti. All you need to do is wait." 

Everett stuck his hand in the air. "You’re saying, while you go off to buy supplies, you expect us all to wait here like sitting ducks?" 

Arrian and Callum exchanged confused glances. "Ducks?" Callum asked. 

"What my friend here is trying to say is, we haven’t known you long enough to trust that you’ll come back. For all we know, when we get to Barona, you guys could disappear and we’re left behind on his ship," Jack said flatly. 

Arrian didn’t look shocked by the accusation that she and Callum might disappear without fulfilling the bargain she had made. "Of course. In your position I would think the same." 

"I’ll go, you stay," Callum said. 

Arrian raised an eyebrow at Callum. " _You_ stay, I’ll go. But I need someone to come with me. Back up." 

"I will go," Teal’c offered. 

Arrian shook her head. "The station is frequented by bounty hunters. The minute you step outside they’ll know who you are. I can’t risk that kind of attention and I’m guessing that neither can you." 

"Fine. I’ll go," Everett said. 

"Me too," Kofax said. "I’d like to take a look around." 

Everett turned his head and frowned at Kofax. "Take a look around? Where do you think we’re going? The Guggenheim?" 

Kofax ignored the remark. Talk turned to other matters for a moment, but Jack had stopped listening. He was thinking about hurdles. How many more and were they all for a dead man? 

"I was right." 

Jack turned to look at Daniel who was standing by the great big window and staring out at the stars. "You were?" 

Daniel turned around. "Yeah. Things got complicated. You said you’d never let this play with your judgement, but you have. You’re out here in the middle of nowhere, trusting people you don’t know to take you to someone you probably can’t trust. All for one man." 

Jack stared at Daniel. "You’d do it for me." 

Daniel smiled and turned back towards the window. In the blink of an eye he disappeared into the recesses of Jack’s mind. 

"Say The Hunter tells you he’s not interested, then what?" Jack asked, returning to the present. 

"Then, I take you to him anyway and you can plead your case," Arrian replied. 

"So why not take us straight to him now? Why call him first?" 

"I can’t take you to him if I don’t know where he is. I’m going to send out a beacon call and then he’ll send a message back from wherever he is," Arrian said, looking a little annoyed.

Carter nodded. "What if we meet The Hunter and he decides he doesn’t want to help?" Jack looked at her and she shrugged. "It’s something we have to consider, sir." 

Jack nodded and faced Arrian. "If this guy doesn’t come through, we need other options." 

Arrian gave a nod. "There are not many people who know of Ares’ whereabouts. Those who know him are allied to him. They can’t be trusted." 

"The Hunter knows him. How can we trust him?" Everett asked. 

Arrian seemed hesitant before she replied. "I know him. Look, you have my word, I will do my best to help you. As soon as we dock with the station at Barona, I’ll send the beacon call. All you have to do is wait." 

"I guess we don’t have much of a choice," Jack said as he got up. He threw Teal’c and Sam a small glance as he left the lounge. The ball wasn’t in their court and the rules seemed to be constantly changing. There wasn’t much they could do but play along.

# *

Sam wandered the ship for a while after leaving the lounge, but after an hour all the corridors seemed the same; endless and winding avenues that brought you back where you started. It was a remarkable vessel, but Sam felt apathetic and terribly unaffected. She walked without interest in her surroundings or energy in her steps. She felt tired and unfocused and Daniel seemed so far away he was out of reach. She began to wonder if the man who always came back from the dead was now gone forever.

Sam walked around the corridor and felt the presence of a symbiote before she saw Teal’c approach. She tried not to clench her jaw or to take the deep breath that pushed back the nausea, but found herself doing those things anyway. She felt the squirm of the snake in Teal’c’s pouch and it made her palms sweat. She wanted to turn and run. Teal’c didn’t come any closer. He simply stood where he had stopped when he saw Sam. 

"Hey, Teal’c." 

Teal’c didn’t reply. He didn’t give an acknowledging nod. He seemed to have judged her mood accurately.

"I think we’re breaking up," Sam said. Teal’c remained silent. Teal’c straightened, his eyes bright and jaw clenched. "Every time I’m near you, I can feel the symbiote you carry. Every time I feel it, there’s a scream at the back of my head. Asking me to stop. Saying it’s unfair and she doesn’t want any part of it."

Teal’c’s expression changed as he listened, a frown appearing on his face. 

"When Jolinar slept with Bynarr to escape from Netu, her host pleaded with her to stop. She was screaming and Jolinar just ignored her. She couldn’t move or scream or plead. She couldn’t do anything while Bynarr raped her. While Jolinar _let_ her be raped. And I can hear it whenever I’m near you, Teal’c. Whenever I’m near a Goa’uld, I can hear her screaming at the back of my mind. Asking... begging Jolinar to help. I can feel Bynarr-" Sam stopped, clenching her jaw. 

Teal’c stepped forward, but then seemed to change his mind about advancing any further. "I would hold you," Teal’c said, his voice low, "but I am afraid it would only hurt you." 

He turned around and walked away. Sam watched him leave, never turning back as Sam continued listening to the screaming in her head.

# *

Tom trailed behind Michael, hands in pockets and thoughts hovering around the galaxy as the other man made a slow progress down the corridor, reading every word that seemed interesting. Tom had stopped the loud sighing a while back, realizing that no amount of objection to Michael’s theory that the walls were amazing was going to stop him from trying to prove said theory. So he followed behind. At first it was annoying because Michael kept talking about the writing on the wall. Then it became less and less annoying because Tom realized his brain had managed to slowly drown out the chatter. He had reached the point where he was happily walking along with his thoughts anywhere but the present. Eventually, even that point had passed.

"Hey, know what’s more fun than this?" Tom asked casually. 

Michael turned around and for a moment it looked as though he couldn’t figure out whom the question had been directed at. "What?" 

"Watching paint dry," Tom said. 

Michael rolled his eyes and turned his back on Tom. Tom shook his head, annoyed, and sat down in the corridor, his back up against the precious literary wall. Michael turned his head for a moment to take note of Tom’s current boredom and then returned to the endless writing. 

"Can you believe this? Three god damn days on this ship waiting to get to some place while we're waiting to see if this hunter guy’s going to help us or not. Why don’t we just go in with handcuffs and blindfolds? Make it real easy for anyone to take a shot," Tom complained. 

"And what if the worst thing that happens is that we have to do a little waiting? What if the space station is boring and Arrian’s friend says yes?" Michael retaliated quietly, his mind clearly elsewhere. 

Tom sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. "That’s even worse."

# *

Days. Just the thought of days was driving Jack insane. Days of waiting. Days out of his hands and control. Days floating in space. As soon as he heard the words ‘days’, Jack instantly found himself craving the green of grass and trees, the blue of sky and a bright white sun somewhere. Waiting for days, however few, would be impossible and who knew what waiting lay beyond those days? The elevator Jack was riding stopped, the doors automatically opening. His aimless wandering brought him to the topmost deck of the ship. He stepped out of the elevator and into a large circular room.

The floor was polished black and the walls and ceiling was just one big transparent dome. It wasn’t any kind of energy shield, because Jack saw his grim reflection staring back from against the starry backdrop. Looking around the room, Jack saw no furnishings. It was empty, dark and silent. Jack sat down in the middle of the room, lying down a moment later. The floor was softer than it looked, almost like rubber and warm. Jack lay on the floor, fingers linked under his head and his eyes focused on the stars littered above him. 

"This is what you’re going to do for the next three days?" Daniel’s unimpressed voice poked Jack’s mind. 

"Yep," Jack replied. 

"You’re just going to lie here and stare into space?" 

"Yeah. Pretty much," Jack said. 

"Oh, well, that’s... that’s really good, Jack." 

Annoyed, Jack sat up and looked ahead at Daniel who was staring back with a quizzical expression. "You don’t get to be here, not like this," Jack said pointing at Daniel. 

"You can’t just lie here and... and this!" Daniel said wildly throwing his hand in Jack’s direction. 

Jack shook his head. "That’s where you’re wrong. I have totally lost control of this situation, Daniel. We’re all now depending on Arrian to get us to you. All I get to _do_ is wait." 

Daniel’s face seemed to soften. "Are you angry because they got me, or because I got myself caught?" 

Jack stared, but couldn’t answer. Closing his eyes he shook his head. "Get out of my head." 

"Lying here and just waiting to find out that I’m dead might seem like the easiest thing to do, but you’re forgetting something." 

"What?" Jack asked without looking up at Daniel. 

"You’re not the only one here." 

When Jack looked up, he expected and welcomed the empty room. He muttered a ‘son of a bitch’ in the direction of Daniel and got up to see the rest of his team.

# *

Teal’c was sitting in the circle of candles, hoping he could be lulled into peacefulness, but nothing was happening. His mind wouldn’t rest on meditation and his heart was in a million places. For a moment, he considered never performing kel’no’reem again. If his body died, his symbiote would die too. It sickened him that his enemy was enabling his every new breath. He wanted to pull the snake from his stomach and crush it. Sometimes death seemed a better alternative to being enslaved by the Goa’uld in this way.

_Teal'c_

Teal’c’s eyes snapped open and he looked about himself. For a moment he felt as though he had heard the very familiar voice of Daniel Jackson. Just for a fleeting second. 

"Is there anyone present?" Teal’c asked. 

There was only silence. A moment later, the doors opened and O'Neill walked in. Teal’c stared up at O'Neill from the floor. O'Neill was looking back at him with a questioning expression on his face.

"You okay?" 

Teal’c nodded. "I am." 

O'Neill nodded. He seemed to stand around without purpose for a moment before dragging a chair from the dining table and bringing it into the middle of the room where Teal’c was seated. O'Neill sat down, his expression somewhat subdued. 

Leaning forward, he looked at Teal’c. "What we’re doing here… looking for Daniel, trusting these people; I want to know what you think about this all." 

Teal’c considered the question and then looked straight into Jack’s eyes. "Would this be the same path you would take if myself or Major Carter were the ones missing?" 

O'Neill nodded. "You know I would." 

Teal’c smiled, recalling his first meeting with this headstrong man. "Indeed. It is you that must discard the notion that Major Carter or myself are here under your orders. We are here because we believe there is a chance that Daniel Jackson is alive. We wish to prove that assumption right." O'Neill nodding slowly, still looking burdened. "You believe your feelings for Daniel Jackson are clouding your judgement." 

"Are they?" 

"Yes." 

"And?" 

"Your feelings for Daniel Jackson are clouding your judgement as they are ours, O'Neill." 

"Thanks. I'll consider my ass kicked," O'Neill said with a smile. Teal'c simply bowed his head. "What about you and Carter?" 

Teal'c looked away, afraid his eyes might show too much. "We remain friends. Or at least it is my hope that we will remain friends." 

O'Neill looked at Teal'c in confusion. "What are you talking about?" 

Teal'c met O'Neill's eyes. "We are no more than friends." 

"What happened?" 

Teal'c swallowed, straightening his spine and raising his head as though good posture could get him through all the pains the universe threw at him. "It would be better if you asked Major Carter, O'Neill. I believe she is in need of a friend right now." 

"I thought you were her friend," O'Neill said. 

Teal'c found himself unable to reply.

# *

After leaving Teal’c, Jack found himself waiting outside Sam's room. When the door slid back to reveal he looking tired and pale, he said, "Teal’c told me."

She just blinked at him, offering a shrug, a sad smile on her face. 

"Carter--"

She shook her head and said, "No - this whole situation. We’re out here acting like we’re on some normal mission, like nothing’s wrong. Like it doesn’t even matter what happens next. Like we’ve already accepted he’s dead."

"That’s not true," Jack said.

Carter looked into Jack’s eyes, searching for lies. "Isn’t it?" 

Jack shook his head. "No. He’s out there. I know it." 

"What if he isn’t? What if he _is_ dead?" she asked, her face flushed and tears dangerously threatening to fall. 

Jack stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "No, he doesn't get to die, Carter. Not like this. We're going to find him," Jack promised Sam, and most of all, he promised himself.


	11. Strange Bedfellows Too

Jack put his food pack into the hydration chamber and shut the hatch, punching the buttons on the outside. He watched the bright light that came on as the food cooked inside. A moment later, the food pack exploded inside the chamber. The chamber made a crackling sound and completely shut down. Jack stared at the machine. Touching any part of it seemed like the dumb thing to do. Regardless, he poked a button. There was a popping sound before the panel with the buttons crackled furiously and exploded around Jack's hand. Jack yelled in pain and surprise as he landed backwards on the floor.

"You should have gone with your first instinct there," Daniel said dryly, staring down as Jack lay there, hand throbbing with pain.

Jack muttered an 'oy' and closed his eyes.

# *

Jack flinched and held back a curse as Callum dabbed ointment on his hand.

"Sorry. But, it should help." Callum carefully started to wrap a bandage around Jack's hand. 

"Any idea what's causing all this?"

Callum shrugged. "Not really my area. But if I were to guess, I'd say that having Ashanti at the bottom of a marsh for a few days has finally caught up with us. So much for no water damage."

The doors to the infirmary slid open and both Arrian and Sam walked in, heading straight to the bed where Jack was having his hand bandaged. Carter nodded towards Jack's hand. "Bad?"

"I'll live. Any idea what's going on?" Jack asked as Callum finished his ministrations. "Thanks," Jack said waving the bandaged hand. Callum nodded and picked up his tray of equipment, walking away to one of the cabinets in the large hexagonal room.

"It's the redirectors. They're popping all over the place. I'm worried the environmentals might be affected next," Arrian said wearily.

Jack looked at Carter. "Redirectors?"

"They divert excess power to a central storage facility when working, but instead of diverting it, like they're supposed to, they're just overloading the circuits with massive power surges. There's stuff blowing out all over the ship," she explained.

"Great," Jack said flatly, slipping off the bed.

"The sooner we get to Barona, the better," Arrian said, heading for the doors with Carter and Jack following.

"Any word from your friend?" Jack asked. "Can't help but notice this is day five."

"No. Not yet. But bearing in mind my ship is on the verge of falling apart, I'm not really surprised."

Jack looked at Carter and rolled his eyes as they walked down the corridor. "Meaning?"

"Sir, apparently the communications system's not fully functional either," Carter said apprehensively.

Jack nodded. "Right. And the drop in speed?"

"The hyper-drive generators need tyrinium crystals," Arrian said as she suddenly turned around to face Jack and Carter. "Barona," she said, holding her hands up.

"When?" Jack asked.

"A day at the most. Maybe less. I swear," Arrian said spreading her hands out in front of her. "Look, there's a problem on the main deck. I need to check it out. Sam?"

"I'll see you up there in a minute," Carter said, receiving a nod from Arrian.

Jack and Carter walked down the corridor slowly, watching Arrian disappear ahead of them. "I'm worried I'm going to wake up floating around in the middle of nowhere the next time I open my eyes," Jack said. "Oh, wait, did that this morning."

Carter smiled and nodded. "Arrian says it might be chemical damage. The marsh had a lot of corrosive materials dumped in it, toxic waste most likely. She found a small hull breach. Looks like something ate its way through pretty deep and got as far as a section of the circuitry. It's only affected a small part of the system, but unfortunately, it's the an important part. A bit like injecting a debilitating substance into someone's nervous system. We really need to get to this Barona place."

Jack looked at Carter. "Yeah, we do. Listen, Carter, how are you doing? Keeping an eye on things?"

She nodded. "I've familiarized myself with the systems and this bacteria we injected ourselves with seems to be helping with translating a lot of the data I've seen. The communication system's definitely down. Maybe it's time we started trusting her, sir."

"Hey, she said five days," Jack complained.

"To be fair, sir, she's running on a different clock."

"Which makes it eight days," Jack said irritably, before frowning. “I think.”

Carter gave him an understanding nod. "It's out of our hands, sir. I'm trying to help Arrian as much as I can and she's definitely happy about the extra help. There is one thing though."

"What?"

"The hyper-drive," Carter said, lowering her voice. "It's definitely Goa'uld technology, but I'm not sure if that means we can't trust Arrian-"

"But maybe we should keep our eyes open. Right?"

Carter nodded. "Right."

"Good work, Major," Jack said. "Carry on."

Carter began to walk away. Jack couldn't help but call after her. "Carter."

Sam turned around. "Sir?"

"How are _you_ holding up?"

Carter seemed to search for an apt response before nodding. "I'm good. Keeping busy. Busy is good."

Jack nodded as Carter walked away, envying her slightly.

# *

"And then?"

Michael looked at the wall in front of him and read on at Tom's prompt as he had been for the last twenty minutes. "Well, Majin fights his father and fights his family. Barefoot, he walks across burning sands to be reunited with his love. When he finds a shrine for worshipping the divine one, he curses the creator for giving him love only to take it away. Called a mad man, he is stoned and driven away. Mad with thirst and love, he is nursed by nomads that find him. Desert nights are filled with music and laughter, but Majin stares into nothingness. The chieftain is enamoured by Majin; he calls him son. He asks to share the misery. The misery is Lila, she that has been sent away to be wedded to another. The chieftain thinks nothing of the rules of man. The divine has already decided. He takes Majin to the city of Lila.”

Michael took a deep breath and continued. “There at the gates of a grand palace, Majin calls for Lila in his madness. She watches from behind veils and cries tears. Lila's husband, the King, calls for Majin's imprisonment. Majin is tortured with knives and taunts. Lila's tears turn red and the noblewomen scream. She bleeds across her body, as if knives are cutting her skin. The King falls to his knees and begs forgiveness of the divine, for blood does not weep from invisible wounds. Go, he says to Majin, take your Lila from here and go where you will. Only the divine shall separate you.”

"Majin weeps with joy and praises the divine. He thanks the King and says he will return with his family. He will take Lila as his bride with all the customs. Lila smiles in front of the King for the first time. Majin leaves, his promises fresh on Lila's lips, his words around her like a veil. Majin returns to the desert, but now with strength in his heart and limbs of steel. There he is met by the brothers and father of Lila. He is one, they are many. He possesses only love. They have their swords. Only one plunge of a blade will undo him. Like thunder across the sky, Lila hears a cry. Her hands for a moment seem red with the decoration of marriage. She runs from the palace. She runs barefoot across the burning desert. He is not far. He has one breath left. He calls her by her name and smiles, then he is dead in her arms. Lila looks to the sky. Her body falls limp on his. The sand hides them before they can be separated in death."

Michael stared at the last sentence. He took a deep breath and turned away from the wall with a nod. “Wow. That's... a story.”

"A train wreck is what it is," Tom said. "What the hell is the idea of having a long story about love and suffering if at the end the lovers only get to be happy for five minutes before they end up dead?"

Michael sighed and looked down the empty corridor where he knew Tom would be appearing any moment. As he expected, within seconds, Tom appeared from behind a corner and jogged down towards him. Tom's shirt was tied around his waist, just over his black pants and his torso was covered in a sheen of perspiration, his face flushed. Michael stepped forward and fingered Tom's tags, which now had a small, round, black button on them. "You stuck it on your tags."

Tom nodded. "Where's yours?"

Michael showed Tom his wrist watch, which now sported the same communication button on its strap. Tom frowned at it and sat down on the floor, back against the story Michael had just been reading. Michael frowned and then sat down against the opposite wall. "What?"

"How many days have we been stuck on this ship?"

Michael's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "I dunno. Almost a week? Why?"

Tom blew out a breath and shook his head. "It's all that black out there. Every time you look out of a damn window it's black. Six days without sun and sky and I'm ready to cut my own head off."

Michael gave an understanding nod. "Notice the ship slowing down?"

Tom sighed. "I thought that was just me. Great."

"Arrian said something about the hyper-drive running out of steam."

Tom lightly banged the back of his head against the wall, closing his eyes for a while. When he opened them again, he caught Michael watching him with curiosity. Tom got up and sighed.

“What?" Michael asked as he looked up.

"I'm going for a run."

"What? Another one? Aren't you tired yet?"

"Trust me, I've got a lot of energy," Tom said as he jogged away.

Michael watched Tom disappear down the end of the corridor and then raised his wrist to his mouth, speaking into the communications link. A click of response sounded. "You know there are other ways of getting rid of excess energy right?"

When there was no response other than the click off, Michael grinned to himself.

# *

Sam and Arrian were pulling up more panels to see which circuitry had been damaged and which was still operational. Arrian pulled a panel from the wall and ran her small diagnostic torch over the crystal map of circuits.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Arrian shook her head. "No. I think the damage's been contained. The environmental controls look a little fried, but if we get to Barona soon, they shouldn't be a problem."

Sam gave a nod and helped Arrian fix the panel back into place. They walked into the control room, Arrian going to the main controls as Sam went to the large view screen of starry space ahead.

"You know, Ashanti's not always like this," Arrian said. Sam turned around to see the sheepish look on Arrian's face. "Really. I mean, you haven't seen her at her best."

Sam smiled. "She's an impressive ship. A little odd that there are only two people flying her though." Arrian's eyes shifted and she looked away with a nod. "I'm not prying. But it is odd," Sam said as she approached the controls.

"Payment," Arrian said, her eyes on the controls beneath her fingers. "I did a job. I bought Ashanti with the payment."

Sam nodded. "Must have been a pretty big job."

Arrian looked up at Sam. "I hunted someone for a Goa'uld. I thought he was a Goa'uld too, but he turned out to be a Tok'ra. It was too late by then, not that I could've done much. Besides, snakes, they're all the same. I did my job, received my payment. End of story."

Sam gave a mute nod, though she felt a sliver of anger slice through her somewhere. It was confused anger. Why feel rage on the behalf of a species that let someone else suffer to gain freedom? Maybe Arrian was right. Maybe they were all the same.

Arrian frowned at Sam. "I thought you might have disagreed."

Sam turned away and looked back at the black of space. "I would've on any other day."

Arrian thought carefully before asking the question on her mind. "What's it like? Being a host."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Sam replied flatly.

"Must be strange." Arrian said quietly.

Sam looked at Arrian, seeing faded bruises and hearing someone else's screams. "It's like being able to see everything, know what's going on, but not being able to do anything. You see your hands move, but you're not moving them. It's like having no control over your own body."

"I heard Jolinar died so you could live."

Sam frowned. "She did. Maybe she thought it was time to do the right thing. How did you know about that?"

Arrian shrugged. "In my previous line of work, you're only as good as your information."

"You were a bounty hunter."

"Kind of, but I gave it up."

"Why?"

"Working for the Goa'uld, and that's what it is most of the time, leaves a bad taste in your mouth."

Sam nodded. "What do you do now?"

Arrian's eyes widened in thought. "Smuggle weapons and contraband mostly. It's where the big money is. We do smaller cargo deliveries too. Then there's always someone out there who needs safe passage and is willing to pay for it in precious crystals. Not as lucrative as the hunting game, but it keeps Ashanti up and running and puts food on the table."

Sam smiled and nodded, amusement playing around her mouth.

Arrian gave a self-deprecating smile. "Look, I know you'd like it if you were being helped by someone with morals and a belief in clean living, but trust me, that person wouldn't be able to take you where you need to go. Those kinds of people don't generally get out as much." Arrian came out from behind the controls. "Come on, there's a sector above us that needs some sense kicked into it."

Sam and Arrian left the control room and headed towards the elevator at the end of the corridor. They walked in a comfortable silence that had only taken a few days to build. Both women had found each other's company enjoyable; comforting even. Arrian was happy to elaborate on the intricacies of Ashanti's design and Sam was more than happy to learn.

Sam glanced at Arrian's face as they stood in the elevator. The bruises were almost gone. The ones visible to the eye. Arrian stood there wearing a black sweater, zipped up to her throat where the collars separated in a V shape and then stood up around her neck. The sleeves were long and reached her knuckles. Her black canvas trousers were baggy and fell around her heavy boots. Sam got a sense that the other woman was still hiding from her nightmares.

"I've been meaning to ask. How are you doing?" Arrian frowned at Sam. "Degorge."

"Oh," Arrian said, running a hand through her hair. "That."

"Yeah. That."

Arrian gave a habitual shrug. "Fine, I suppose."

"That's... good?"

Arrian looked at Sam, her eyes searching through confusion. "Well, I escaped. I made it out. Lucky me," Arrian said flatly. "What do you think? Did I make it?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know. I guess only you can really answer that."

Arrian gave a nod. "The other day, I was in the storage bay, checking the power points. I was walking along the third level ramp and tripped and fell against the railing. The railing broke and I fell off. Only my foot got caught in some cabling. I was hanging off the ramp with this cabling as the only thing between being alive and being splattered across the bay ground. I felt so stupid. Then I started to feel sorry for myself because poor Arrian almost lost her best friend and almost got raped. I was hanging there all afternoon making a fool of myself."

Arrian smiled when she saw the grin on Sam's face. "I'm sorry, it's just the image of you hanging there," Sam said with a smile.

"No, you're right, it is funny. I started to laugh too. For a while. Then I started to swear and shout, mostly promising to kill Lotan. Then I swore at myself for a while. Then it occurred to me that since our childhood, Callum and I have been through so much. We got through it all and we never accepted how huge any crisis was until it was far enough to not hurt any more. Then this happened... well, fuck it," Arrian said stubbornly. "Maybe one day I'll meet Lotan again and maybe that day I'll shove the barrel of my gun up Julan's behind and see if it makes me feel good, but until then, just... fuck it."

"You think it's that easy?" Sam asked, sceptical of Arrian's emotional quick-fix.

Arrian raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction. "My friend's alive. I'm on my ship. I blew up Lotan's business and stole all his wealth. Above all, I managed to get out of my predicament yesterday without anyone's help, and finally, I will complete this list of achievements by delivering you to The Hunter. My thoughts are to the future. The past only holds you back." The elevator stopped and Arrian exited ahead of Sam. "And, if there are days that aren't easy? That's what good liquor is for."

Sam shook her head, smiling, as she followed. Then she stopped in confusion. "Why didn't you just call someone for help?"

Arrian didn't stop to answer, shouting over her shoulder. "The idiot's disease, of course. Pride."

# *

Jack walked down the corridor and opened a panel on the wall. The crystal circuit was blinking systematically; red, yellow and blue. According to Arrian, that was good. He shut the panel and moved on.

"I just don't see how you can be so sure," Daniel's voice floated around his ears as he walked.

"I know you," Jack said flatly. "You always come back. Like a bad penny."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too infinity," Jack said.

"Bad penny?"

Jack turned around and looked at the familiar quizzical expression on Daniel's face. "It's an analogy."

"You're in denial," Daniel with a nod.

"Not just a river in Egypt?"

Daniel frowned again and Jack turned away, resuming his course down the corridor.

"Well, Jack, you need to snap out of it," the persistent voice followed.

"The first time we met," Jack said. "I saw you die. Then you came back."

"Okay. Once."

"Fish monster's planet, we saw you burn to death. Once again, you came back."

"Well. Twice, then."

"Apophis' ship. I saw you full of holes and ready to die."

"But I didn't."

"No, but I thought you had. It's the same. I thought you were dead and then you were back."

"I wasn't dead."

"I thought you were."

"Semantics."

"Semantic schematics. Hey, there was also that time I woke up in the future and found out you were all dead."

"Which we weren't."

"No, but I thought you were. Of course, you weren't. It's been like a farce for the last four years," Jack said lazily.

"Why are you angry with me?"

Jack stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and grimaced. Turning around, he looked at Daniel. "What?"

"You're angry with me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

" _Jack_."

"Daniel?" Jack was greeted by a silent look. "Okay. Maybe a little. When someone disappears without paying back the money they owe you, it does tend to piss you off a little."

Daniel stared back. "I told you before, you'll get it back.”

When Daniel smiled, Jack smirked at the thought of him, when he would be back and this would all be in the past. He held onto the sudden moment of hope. There was no knowing when the next moment would come.

# *

Ashanti was sailing through space at a steady pace and Arrian had made assurances that they would reach Barona before the night was over. Wearily, Sam made her way to the food lounge. She had put her mind to helping out Arrian all day and now she was thankful for the tiredness of her limbs. Over the last few days, it was bone weariness that was allowing her to sleep and that suited Sam just fine. The door to the food lounge slid open and Sam walked in, coming face to face with Teal'c. They both stopped in their tracks. It was an awkward moment as neither had seen each other in days; a blessing of the huge ship that allowed them to avoid each other.

"Hey," Sam said, that familiar crawl of her skin beginning. The feeling that cold fingers were running up her spine. Teal'c gave a bow of his head. "How are you?" Sam asked.

"Well. Yourself?"

"I'm okay," Sam said. "Arrian says we should reach Barona soon."

"I am glad to hear it," Teal'c said. Sam forced a smile when nothing else came to mind. "I must kel'no'reem now," Teal'c said quietly.

"Oh. Sure, okay," Sam said awkwardly as she stepped aside to let Teal'c pass. "I'll see you later."

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

Sam watched the door slide shut, hearing it slam in her mind, and sighed. Thoughts of food disappeared and she sat down next to one of the large windows. Somewhere out there was Daniel. Dead or alive. Dead because his smart mouth had probably pissed someone off. Dead because he had outlived his usefulness. Dead because he had nothing of value.

Alive because he was a survivor. Alive because he always knew something that would be useful to someone else. Alive because Ares had needed something from him. Daniel knew words and Ares had needed Daniel to use that knowledge. That knowledge would keep Daniel alive. Even odds. It was better than nothing.

"You should tell Jack to turn back," Daniel said, sitting down opposite Sam. "You're his second in command. You've every right to say something."

"If I were missing and you thought I was alive, you'd risk your life for me," Sam said quietly.

"How can you be so sure?" Daniel asked with a small smile.

"That's who you are. Besides, I'm doing this for selfish reasons," Sam said, smiling at her friend. "I need you to come back."

"Samantha," Callum said as he entered the food lounge.

Sam turned to smile at Callum, noting his black shirt was covered in a thick gloopy liquid, which he was towelling off as he walked in. "What happened to you?"

"Coolant. Arrian managed to burst a rod and cover me in the stuff. The woman's a menace," Callum said with a smile as he threw the towel onto the counter outside the kitchen.

Sam watched him disappear into the kitchen for a few minutes and then return with two red glass bottles. He placed one in front of Sam and sat down opposite her, drinking from the other. Sam drank the beer gratefully; another useful tool in dulling the senses.

"You and Arrian are pretty close," Sam commented.

"I know her better than she knows herself," Callum said, gesturing his bottle at Sam. "The best of friends." Callum said with a nod.

Sam smiled at Callum, passing up the urge to further interrogate. Callum, however, looked as though he heard the question anyway. He put his bottle down and looked slightly embarrassed as his eyes averted Sam and looked around the room for answers.

"We're not like that. That's a little too close," Callum said with a small chuckle.

"For?"

Callum's head snapped up, attention on Sam. "You always ask this many questions?"

"You always answer questions with questions?"

"Do you?" Callum asked with grin. Sam laughed and drank some more. "You should do that more," Callum said, slightly more serious than moments ago.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Laugh. Suits you. I think it's the first time I've seen you do that since I met you," Callum said.

Sam pushed the bottle slightly away from herself as she looked at the liquid inside. "Haven't had much of a reason to laugh."

"You're worried for your friend. It's understandable, but don't worry. I'll take it upon myself to make you laugh whenever I can." Sam laughed lightly, shaking her head. "See? That's twice in one night. I must be good," Callum said with a smug pout.

Sam nodded and smiled, relishing the normality of the moment. From somewhere within her, hope flared for a brief second. She held on to it, believing things would soon be all right.

# *

"You should talk to someone, you know." Teal'c stared ahead in defiance, the candles casting a gentle glow about the room. He closed his eyes, pretending the room was gone. Pretending that everything was different. "You can still hear me."

Teal'c opened his eyes and cast an irritated glance at the figure of Daniel, which sat cross-legged in front. "You are not here," Teal'c stated.

"No, I'm not, but obviously you want me here," Daniel replied with a raise of eyebrows.

"You are a manifestation that I do not require," Teal'c said turning away.

"Okay," Daniel's tone was gentle, as was his smile. "So, make me disappear. It's your mind after all."

Teal'c closed his eyes. His conscience didn't need a voice. He didn't need to remind himself of those who were absent. Opening his eyes, he saw the room empty of any other presence but himself. There was a small pang of disappointment.

"See?" Daniel said, sitting at Teal'c's side. "You want me to stay."

Teal'c looked at Daniel and gave a slow nod, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "Indeed."

"You know I would stop you from doing what you're trying to do, if I were here. I don't think your symbiote's going to be interested in telling you anything helpful. It'll only try to hurt you like it did last time," Daniel said quietly.

Teal'c straightened up and looked into the glow of candles. "If my symbiote knows anything, then I must find it."

Teal'c looked into the blue-eyed stare of his apparition. It saw straight through him, just like his friend would have. "I'm sure I'll appreciate it when you find me, Teal'c, but diverting all your attention to me won't make this thing with Sam go away. You can't pretend nothing's happened. You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later."

Teal'c nodded. "Perhaps. But first we must find our missing friend. Other matters will wait."

Daniel smiled. "Okay. Well, I'm here if you need me. Kind of."

Teal'c watched the illusion close his eyes, ready to meditate alongside him, as his friend would have. Barona was close. Teal'c felt the despair lessening. It was a strange night, filled with a palpable energy. Maybe everyone could feel Barona nearing. It was as if Daniel was waiting there.

Teal'c meditated.

# *

Tom turned over onto his back. Sleep still eluded him. He turned over and buried his face in the pillow. Moments later, he was still wide-awake. The ship's environmentals were blitzing again, which meant it had been another unbearably humid night; another sleepless night with too much to think about. Tom resorted to lying awake and staring up at the dark ceiling. Some hours later, his body began to say it was time for the morning run. Not that Tom only reserved the morning for running. It was pretty much whenever boredom struck or whenever Michael was beginning to look... Tom grimaced and pushed the thought from his mind.

He decided to forgo the run this morning. This morning he was feeling a little more apathetic than usual, a little more disgruntled with the universe. He lay in bed as long as he could before his limbs began to protest and insisted on being moved. Pulling on a scruffy brown shirt with suede pants, Tom left his room and headed to the end of the corridor. He scratched the stubble that had accumulated over the last few days and ran a hand through his hair, which was now becoming unruly. He hated the stupid ship and the endless expanse of space. He also hated wearing scruffy, mismatching clothes of a dubious origin instead of his clean, organized uniforms. In the early sunless morning, it was too much to handle. Tom lifted his hand to punch the button next to the elevator when the door opened. A man and woman exited, both wearing what looked like red overalls and caps. Both carried large black metal cases.

"Greetings," the man said as Tom stepped back. Tom nodded in response as both walked away.

Watching the strangers, Tom stepped back into the elevator and headed up to the food lounge. Walking in, he saw Arrian and Callum both standing by the window and deep in conversation whilst a man Tom didn't recognize sat at a table, his metal briefcase open in front of him.

"Hey, you're up," Michael's voice called from the direction of the kitchen.

Tom turned towards Michael and his eyes widened. "Your hair."

"I've been here a while," Michael said with a nod.

"What?" Tom frowned for a minute, staring at Michael's hair. It no longer hung around his ears, but was now neat at the sides, thick and groomed on top, curling to one side under its own weight. Michael had never looked anywhere in his thirties, but now the sharp lines of his face seemed to thrust him firmly into manhood, the hair no longer softening his chiseled features. He walked out from behind the counter, wearing black leather trousers with a black shirt and a long black leather coat. Tom looked the other man up and down. "What the hell is this?"

Not hearing Tom's mumble, Michael walked over and took him by the arm. "I was just on my way to get you. We docked with Hebron – that's the space station – about twenty minutes ago. Arrian says we should both get ready to leave in about half an hour... are you okay?"

Tom shook his head. " _No_. There are people wandering around I've never seen before and you don't look anything like you did the last time I saw you. A little disconcerting since that was only yesterday. What the hell are you supposed to be anyway?"

Michael pulled a face. "Arrian said I didn't look like the kind of person who hangs out in a bounty hunter haunt. So, Callum gave me some of his clothes and stuck my head in this laser helmet-" Michael trailed off when Tom rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should give it a go. Your hair's not exactly regulation at the moment."

Tom scowled and ran his fingers through his hair. "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours. Couldn't sleep," Michael answered, his excitement rolling off him in waves.

Tom breathed, closing his eyes and sighing. "I need some coffee."

# *

Jack, Carter, Teal'c, Kofax and Everett sat at one end of the food lounge, discreetly watching Arrian and Callum conversing with their guest, a reedy man with narrow eyes, thin lips and bald head, his suit a dark green colour.

"His name's Harron. Callum and Arrian are haggling over the price to fix up Ashanti," Kofax said quietly. "Arrian wasn't too happy when she saw his estimate."

"Big estimate?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. His companions smiled in response.

"Arrian say anything about how long this is all going to take?" Everett asked.

Kofax shook his head. "No, but I think she's leaving it all up to Callum. She's going to contact The Hunter from Hebron. That way the maintenance crew can get on with their work here and we can go to Hebron with Arrian."

"Will you be allowed to carry weapons?" Teal'c asked.

Kofax nodded. "Arrian says everyone's allowed to carry one weapon. Handguns, pistols. That kind of thing.”

Jack nodded and sat back. "Okay. I can live with that. Meanwhile, we stay here and keep an eye on our new friends and make sure the ship doesn't sail without us."

"I don't think we need to worry about Callum, sir. I think we can trust him," Sam said quietly, casting a look in the direction of the man being discussed. He noticed and nodded back.

"That's all fine and dandy, Carter, but we need to stay alert. Awake. On our toes. Some of us might even want to shave," Jack said looking at Everett. "What's with the Miami Vice look?"

Everett scratched his chin idly, looking a little uncomfortable. "I'm not using alien lasers to shave, sir. You'll be sorry when you accidentally cut your whole head off using one of those things."

Jack looked to Kofax. “Really?”

“I don't think he even uses an electric razor,” Kofax commented. 

Jack nodded and told Everett. “Carry on, soldier.”

Everett snorted and downed his tea, shaking his head as the other smiled at his expense, until Arrian arrived at the table and sat down, grabbing everyone's attention. "Well, we're here. Told you we'd finally make it.”

"What's going on?" Carter nodded towards Harron.

Arrian shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He says it's going to cost us thirty thousand for repairs. That's almost a quarter of what we stole from Lotan."

"You would still have three quarters left," Everett said.

Arrian nodded and then cast a look at everyone sitting at the table and then Jack. "Half of what I stole from Lotan belongs to me and Callum. The other half belongs to you, O'Neill." Jack looked surprised as did everyone else. "Without your help I couldn't have cleaned him out or blown that place up. It's the law amongst hunters that we share equally with our partners."

"That's not necessary," Jack said.

"I think you'll find it is," Arrian said. "The Hunter doesn't work for free. If you wave a bag full of valuable crystals in front of his face though, he'll probably sell you his soul. Take your share. You'll need it." Jack nodded, appreciating the fact that Arrian continued on, not giving him the chance to thank her. "Well, let's see. Ashanti is being repaired while I'm being extorted. You have your payment for The Hunter. Now all that remains is to go to Hebron and contact The Hunter and finish off some other minor business."

"This other minor business. Any chance it might get you killed?" Carter asked.

Arrian smiled. "Rest assured. We will return with only good news."

Jack gave a sharp nod. "I'll hold you to that."

Arrian got up from her chair. "Well, we'll depart shortly, then. Just one more thing," Arrian said looking at Everett.

"What's that?" Everett asked.

Arrian looked over the scruffy attire and pointed to his stubbly face. "You can't go looking like that."

# *

Aldwin looked out of his window. In front of him was a portion of Hebron; a large, elliptical, grey space station, idly floating above a large, blue and white planet. Other ships, like Ashanti, were attached to long tentacles that extended from the space station. Aldwin frowned at his reflection. Something felt wrong.

# *

"I got it down to twenty-five thousand," Callum said as he shifted a large crate.

Sam sat on another crate in the huge cargo store, where deliveries would be arriving from Hebron. "How did you manage that?"

"I asked him to lower it to twenty thousand because all we have is twenty-five. Greedy bastard that Harron is, he wanted to take all he could. So I let him think he swindled me," Callum said with a smug grin.

Sam grinned back, nodding. "Nice."

Callum gave a small bow and moved to another crate. "Give me a hand?"

Sam slipped off her crate and went to grab one end of the shiny black crate Callum was standing in front of. "What is all this stuff?"

They both lifted the crate and began to move it towards the collection of others. "Leftover cargo mostly. Undeliverable, damaged and so on. We keep them in case they might be needed down the line. You never know."

They lowered the heavy trunk and pushed it into small gap between two other similar trunks. Callum blew out a breath and sat down on top. The cargo bay suddenly seemed very big and very quiet. Callum gave Sam an awkward, clamped smile. Sam returned a similar one and sat down next to Callum.

"You know, it's nice having so many people on Ashanti. I'd almost forgotten what it was like having other people about," Callum said quietly.

"It must get lonely here."

"Sometimes," Callum said with a nod. "But, it can get lonely anywhere."

Sam gave a slow nod of agreement. "Yeah. I guess so."

Both lapsed into silence for a moment, the only sounds present coming from the constant quiet hum of the ship. "Your friend," Callum said after a while, "the one you're searching for. You're very close to him?"

"Yes. We're very close."

Callum nodded, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh."

Sam frowned at the 'oh'. "No, not like that. We're not close in that way. He's a good friend; a very good friend."

Callum smiled. "Oh. Good."

Sam smiled with an accompanying quizzical expression. "Why is that good?"

Callum just grinned and shrugged before getting up and heading towards another crate. Sam pushed down the sudden feeling of guilt. This was flirting. This was flirting and enjoying flirting. It felt normal and right. It wasn't accompanied with the nausea that came at sensing a Goa'uld symbiote. It didn't bring about the sound of screams that lived in nightmares. This was safe.

The guilt was unrelenting, but Sam pushed it aside nevertheless. Things were possibly looking up. Hope was in the air and she breathed it in at every opportunity. She sat and watched as Callum whistled some tune as he opened another crate and filled it with bits and pieces that seemed aimlessly strewn about the place.

"Arrian seems up," Sam said.

Callum turned to look at Sam. "Up?"

"Happier. Cheerful."

"Oh. Yes, cheerful sounds about right. Hebron; she loves this place. It's probably taken her mind off a few things. Besides, it also means that Ashanti here is going to be fixed up nice and proper," Callum said quietly.

"What about you? You don't look so pleased."

Callum shrugged, curling his lip. "There's only so much floating around in space you can stand sometimes. I don't think Arrian's ever going to get fed up."

"And you are?"

Callum narrowed his eyes at Sam and smiled. "Questions, questions. Why so many questions, Samantha Carter?"

"It's a habit. Are you going to answer?"

Callum shook his head, clearly amused and turned his back on Sam as he continued loading up the crate. "Blue skies or black space? Some days it's not so bad waking up here and other days it feels cold and empty. It's easy feeling fed up on those days."

"Why don't you leave?"

Callum turned and looked at Sam, eyebrow raised in surprise. "Why? Why don't you stop looking for your friend and go back home?"

Sam gave a nod and looked down at the scuffed ground. "I guess some things just aren't easy as they seem."

Sam looked up when Callum laughed. "Or, maybe sometimes things are much easier than they seem. We just like to over complicate them to make ourselves feel better. Life's not hard. We make it hard for ourselves.”

Sam nodded as guilt continued to eat away at her insides.

# *

It had taken at least ten minutes to walk across the bridge between Hebron and Ashanti. All the while, Michael asked Arrian a million questions about the space station and Tom listened silently. He had been brought up to Arrian's standards of what she felt a bounty hunter should look like. Tom's hair was still unruly, despite Arrian and Michael having persuaded him into a close shave. He had also agreed to the heavy-duty black boots, black leather trousers, a dark blue shirt and black leather jacket. Somehow, he had only made one facetious remark about Callum's leather heavy wardrobe.

Arrian seemed in her milieu the minute they stepped onto Hebron. She confidently stepped up to have her eyes scanned and her weapons registered. She introduced her two friends Everett and Kofax, made small talk with the checkpoint guards and then strode on ahead with a smile. Hebron didn't seem like the space station Tom had expected, but then in truth, he hadn't really thought about what to expect. As it turned out, the whole place seemed like a great big mall in space, a huge construction with many people milling around. There were places of business selling things from food to weapons, with people both human and distinctly alien, all armed, pistols in holsters proudly on display everywhere Tom looked.

"We're going in there," Arrian said nodding to a door which was just one large, black piece of glass. On it, in silver lettering, were the words, 'Lenik Orash.'

"Lenik Orash," Tom said, still bewildered by the translation juice in his head. "What does that mean?"

"It's the name of a very big _elesal_. We're going to see him. He'll probably be packing by the time we get up there."

" _Elesal_. That one I don't know,” Tom said as Michael asked, “Why?"

"He owes me something. Nothing to worry about. He's not just an _elesal_. He's a big coward too. If he tries anything, just punch him in the head."

"So, we're both going in as your heavies?" Tom asked.

Arrian frowned. "I'm not sure what that means, but it sounds about right."

"Great," Tom said as he watched Arrian and Michael head to the door. "Half way across the galaxy and I end up becoming a hired goon."

# *

This was Lara's first job. Her five years at the academy had finally paid off and landed her a job on Hebron. Now she was walking through the corridor of the most beautiful ship she'd ever seen. It was strange to imagine how she, such a small part of the universe, had finally touched on something grand.

"You know this is a class ten ship?"

Lara looked at her partner Marcus, a tall, dark haired young man with a bright smile. "Class ten? Amazing. Those went out of circulation at least ten years ago."

"Told you you'd love this job," Marcus said smiling at Lara.

They both walked on until they found the marked sector of the corridor. Opening their cases, they crouched down and began their work on Ashanti.

When the attacker struck, they didn't even see him coming. They would wake later with bruised heads and egos; and their weapons missing.

# *

“… the Setesh guard’s nose dripped,” Teal’c said as he and Jack slowly walked down the corridor.

Jack nodded. “I think it’s getting funnier.”

They continued walking along quietly, the writing on the wall occasionally jumping out at them. Jack stopped, a story catching his eye. He stopped and frowned at the writing. “This looks good.”

“The ending was poor,” Teal’c said from over Jack’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Derivative. For such a lengthy tale, the ending seemed too hurried and inadequate,” Teal’c replied.

Jack turned and looked at Teal’c with a raise of his eyebrow. “Maybe I’ll pass.”

Teal’c nodded and walked on. Jack walked on slowly behind, his eyes scanning the walls for distraction. “You and Carter talking?” Jack asked.

“We are,” came a flat reply.

Jack nodded. “You know, from where I’m standing, it kinda looks like you’re avoiding each other.”

Teal’c stopped walking. Jack stopped behind him. He took another step back when Teal’c turned around and looked at him. His expression looked sad. Not angry, like Jack had expected. “Listen, Teal’c-”

“It has been my thought for some time that perhaps when you spend most of your time in the presence of a certain few people, your thoughts do not extend beyond those people. They become your family, O’Neill, these people of whose lives you become a part.”

Jack nodded. “Right.”

“Therefore, perhaps we choose to fall deeper in love with those we already have much love for.”

“Meaning?”

Teal’c looked deep in thought, not speaking for a while. “Perhaps we build relationships that were never meant to be. A man who carries a Goa’uld in his stomach is not meant for a woman who was used by the same species.”

Jack nodded slowly, watching the pain flickering in Teal’c’s eyes. “What does that mean for you and Carter?”

“Major Carter is very special to me.” Teal’c smiled before turning and walking away.

“This a Jaffa thing?” Jack called out. “One strike and you’re out. No more bets?”

“What is not meant to be, is not meant to be, O’Neill.”

Jack sighed and watched Teal'c walk off ahead.

” It’s a Jaffa thing,” Daniel said walking up from behind Jack, hands in pockets.

“Totally,” Jack said with a nod of agreement. “That and he’s crazy. I mean, this is Carter we’re talking about.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, look at her,” Jack said with a shrug.

“I knew it. You still have a thing for her,” Daniel said flatly.

“I do not have a _thing_ for her. I’m just commenting, that Teal’c would be crazy to-”

Jack turned around until he was facing the same spot again. Empty. ”You know, you leave a lot to be desired as a hallucination, Daniel.”

“O’Neill!”

The shout was urgent, sending Jack running. He skidded around the corner and down the empty corridor. Nearing the end of the corridor he shouted out, “Teal’c?”

“Here, O’Neill!” Teal’c voice carried from around the left corner.

Jack ran around the corner and saw what had caused the alarm. Teal’c was kneeling by two members of the maintenance crew that had boarded the ship not long ago. Joining Teal’c at his side, Jack noted that both seemed alive and well, the man sporting a large red bump on his forehead, while the woman was now grimacing and cradling her head.

“What happened?” Jack asked.

The injured man pulled himself up with a groan. “Someone attacked Lara from behind. I turned around and he hit me with something.”

”Their weapons are missing, O’Neill.”

“You get a good look at this guy?” Jack asked.

“It happened too quick. But I did see one thing. He was a Goa’uld.”

“How do you know this?” Teal'c asked.

”His eyes. They were glowing.”

# *

The elevator stopped and Arrian stepped out into a narrow hallway with rubber black flooring and mauve walls, Tom and Michael following. Opposite the elevator was a door with the name Lenik Orash stencilled on the front. Arrian opened it and stepped into a small square room, filled with bored looking people seated and staring ahead. The far wall had another door and a white-haired lady of advanced years sitting at a desk to the left of it, her eyes on a computer screen.

Tom watched as Arrian went for the door and the woman jumped up to block her way. “You can’t go in without an appointment. Do you _have_ an appointment?”

Arrian drew out her pistol at pointed it at the woman. "I have this."

The woman rolled her eyes. "You and everyone else, dear. You want to go in there? Get an appointment like the others."

Arrian sighed and turned around to face Michael and Tom, both watching her with amusement. Tom smiled at her. “Real smooth.”

Arrian narrowed her eyes and turned back to the woman. "Fine. Any free slots today? Preferably in the... what the hell is that?"

The woman followed Arrian's confused gaze and turned to look in the direction Arrian was pointing. Arrian shoved the woman out of her way, hard, and made for the door, disappearing through it. Tom and Michael quickly went after her, finding her in front of a desk behind which sat a startled looking man. He was perhaps in his early forties, his tan too orange to be natural and in striking contrast to his white hair.

"I'm sorry, Lennik, I tried to stop her but she forced her way through," the elderly receptionist said, trailing into the room.

The man behind the desk stood up, revealing an impressive build and height under a well tailored white suit. "It's okay, Leta. Arrian and I have some unfinished business. I've been waiting for her," said Leta's employer in a deep and firm voice.

Leta threw Arrian a dirty look and turned to leave, pushing past Michael and Tom on the way out and slamming the door shut. Both Tom and Michael watched quietly as the man behind the desk eyed Arrian. Arrian was returning a measured look, her pistol still in her hand, thumb sitting on the safety pad.

The man came out from behind the desk and Arrian turned to him, watching as he fell to his knees and grabbed Arrian's leg. "Don't hurt me, it was a mistake!"

Arrian looked disgusted. "You're pathetic, Lenni. Get up! You're a shame to your profession."

"Promise you won't kill me!"

Arrian managed to push Lenni away from her and step back, motioning for him to get up with her pistol. Lenni got to his feet slowly and apprehensively. "You should've told me you were dropping by. I would've got some drinks in. Maybe I should get some now," Lenni said, heading for the door. Tom's hand went to the pistol in his holster as he blocked the path to the door. "Or not. Drinking isn't that much fun anyway," Lenni said gulping and stepping back.

Arrian pulled out a chair from in front of the desk and positioned it in the middle of the room. "Sit down, Lenni. You and I are going to have a little talk."

Lenni sighed and sat down. "Look, you probably heard things. Things that made you think things about me that probably aren't true."

"I heard you told the Colash family where Ashanti was headed so they could cut us off, board us, threaten Callum with castration, me with decapitation, before they ultimately stole a shipment of weapons from us to get even for a disaster that wasn't even our fault," Arrian said as she pointed the pistol at Lenni's head. "Am I wrong?"

"No. You're right about that. But, they beat me, Arrian! They beat me until I told them your next stop."

"I heard you sang like a bird when they threw a bag of cheap crystals at you," Arrian said flatly.

Lenni stared at Arrian. "That might have happened too."

"I ought to burn that little brain of yours right out of that thick skull," Arrian said.

"I can make it up to you," Lenni said immediately.

"Fifty-thousand. Thirty for the shipment you cost me and twenty for the tyrinium crystals that never worked, which _you_ supplied."

"What? Forget it!" Lenni said indignantly as he got up.

Arrian's thumb tapped the safety pad and the pistol made a small buzzing sound as it armed. "Sit down."

Lenni eyed the pistol and sat down. "Come on, Arrian. Where am I going to get that kind of money?"

"I still have some crystals left, complete with your genetic staining and their batch number. All I need to do is give them to the authorities and they'll be slapping you around in a small cell downstairs to find out how you got your grubby hands on illegal material stolen from confiscated stock," Arrian said calmly.

Lenni sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll have it ready by tomorrow. What do you want? A credit chip or in crystals?"

"Beridian gold. You're not conning me on this one," Arrian replied.

Lenni hung his head back and groaned. Arrian put her pistol away in her holster and smiled. "Never mind, Lenni. I'm sure one day you'll be able to completely fuck someone over without them finding out."

Lenni scowled at Arrian. "I wasn't trying to fuck you over, Arrian. I knew you and Callum would find a way out. I on the other hand don't get to see that kind of money every day."

Arrian turned her back on Lenni and headed to the door. "Tomorrow morning, Lenni. And remember, if you try to con me, those crystals are going straight to the authorities."

Leaving the offices was easier, as this time rather than resistance, all they received were dirty looks, the dirtiest one from Leta.

"Now what?" Michael asked as they all entered the elevator.

"I'm going to send The Hunter a message through the dispatch centre. They'll put a call out for me as soon as he replies. Hopefully we'll hear from him before Ashanti's all fixed up."

"Looks like things are finally beginning to look up," Michael said.

Tom ignored the remark. He knew from experience that things were seldom as they seemed.

# *

Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were standing over the two injured members of the maintenance crew when Sam and Callum joined them. Sam wondered what was so important that the colonel had refused to say over the comms. Whatever it was, by the look on her team's faces, something was definitely wrong.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, there's a Goa'uld on the boat," Colonel O'Neill said, looking at Callum for an explanation.

Callum shook his head. "That's impossible. Ashanti's scanners would have picked it up. The only people to have boarded the ship today are the maintenance crew."

"Okay, I know this is a long shot, but let me run with this anyway. Is there a small possibility that your scanners aren't working, along with a whole lot of other stuff that currently needs repairing?" the colonel asked .

Callum looked pissed off. "The scanners happen to be one of the few things actually operational."

"Marcus is sure the eyes of his attacker were glowing," Teal'c said.

Sam looked at Teal'c, her eyes widening in realization. Teal'c tilted his head with a frown. "The scanners don't show that a Goa'uld boarded the ship," Sam said. "But that doesn't mean there isn't a Goa'uld on board. Or to be more specific, a Tok'ra."

"Aldwin," Colonel O'Neill said. He looked at Callum. "I want to know where he is right now."

"Ashanti, pinpoint Bartok's exact location," Callum commanded.

A holographic image was instantly projected into the corridor. It showed a large space with the skeletons of smaller objects inside it. One object had a blue dot in it. This object was slowly moving out of the wide space that was the launch bay.

Colonel O'Neill pointed at the moving object. "Tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing,"

Callum's eyes were stuck on the hologram. "He's just left the ship."

"Can you stop him?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Stop him? With what?"

Colonel O'Neill looked impatient. "I don't know, a tractor beam or something. Anything!"

"What's a tractor beam?" Callum asked.

"Fine, we follow him, then," the colonel said.

"We can't. Ashanti's docked with Hebron. We can't leave. It'll take half an hour to be free of the docking cables," Callum explained.

"Look, we need that guy. We can't let him get away," Colonel O'Neill explained. "There's got to be something we can do."

Callum looked around the corridor as though searching for options. Then his eyes settled on Teal'c. "There might be one way."

# *

He cursed his luck that he had stupidly taken a transport with a damaged fuel carriage. Had he known that Callum and Arrian possessed a Goa'uld glider, he may have chosen differently, as he was certain that the glider chasing him had emerged from Ashanti.

"Aldwin. I know you can hear me. I also know that your ride's damaged and you're not going to get very far. Give it up and turn back around."

He ignored the transmission and continued on his path to the Nedillian jungles of Barona. He knew that in the midst of the overgrown bushes and trees, he could hide until a way out became clear. One thing was for certain, he would not return to that ship or the people on it waiting to tear him to shreds.

# *

"Aldwin!" Jack snapped. Still no response.

"He will not return to the ship, O'Neill," Teal'c said from the front seat of the glider.

"Keep going, Teal'c," Jack said. "Son of a bitch wouldn't be running away unless he had a reason."

# *

Tom watched as Arrian walked out of the dispatch centre, Michael behind her. "All done?"

"Yeah. They're going to contact Arrian when he calls back," Michael said with a nod as she held up a small black gadget in her hand.

"Now what? Back to the ship?"

Arrian shook her head. "We can't. The station's locked down. See those lights?" Arrian nodded towards a line of lights that went around the whole ceiling of the station. "When they're red, it means no one can leave or enter."

"For how long?" Tom asked, a small feeling buzzing about in his stomach.

"Indefinitely. They'll allow restricted passage for about an hour every twelve hours for people that need to leave. After that, the station goes back to code red. There's probably someone important passing through. If we're lucky the lock down might only be for a few hours."

"And if it's not?"

"We'll leave in twelve hours. Lenni will have delivered on his promise and The Hunter will hopefully call back by then. Even if he doesn't, Ashanti's comms will be up and running. I'm sure Callum'll handle everything on Ashanti. Come on, I'll buy you both a drink."

# *

"I'm a dead man," Callum said as he walked up the corridor to the control room. "If anything happens to that glider and transport, it's my balls and a kwasar bat."

"Why do you have a Goa'uld glider?" Sam said following Callum to the main control panel.

Callum chewed on his lip for a moment and then looked at Sam. "We borrowed it?"

Sam nodded. "We've done that a few times."

Callum keyed commands into the control panel and watched the data scroll up on the giant screen in front. A geometric grid appeared, overlaid with the image of Barona and two small dots on a trajectory towards it.

"He's headed towards the jungle region. With the transport low on fuel, he's got two choices; to keep going until the power runs out and he's left floating around for us to pick up or to crash land on Barona and make a run for it on foot."

"Try contacting him."

"I am. He's ignoring all communication prompts."

Sam shook her head and stared at Callum. "I don't understand. He brought us all the way to you and now he's run off like this. I can't figure out whose side he's on."

"The Tok'ra only have one side; their own - hang on, someone's sending a communication. Yes, this is Callum. Respond."

"It's Arrian. Looks like we might be down here for the next twelve. The station's on lock down. Are you going to be okay up there?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. Don't worry."

"How's the maintenance crew doing?"

"Working. Look, I said everything's okay, so why don't you just relax?"

"Okay. Excellent. Ending transmission."

Sam stared at Callum. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I'm hoping your friends will find Aldwin and come back in the glider. If anything happens to that glider, Arrian's going to kick my behind out of the nearest airlock."

# *

The bar was like any bar should have been. It was dark, smoky and overcrowded. People sat at tables, in hidden booths and at the long bar that graced the far wall of the establishment. It was a large space that had small portals on one of its walls where you could sit in a booth and look outside at the ships docked with the station. Tom headed straight to the bar, ignoring the fact that Arrian had once again been stopped by old acquaintances.

Michael stayed behind with her, enjoying his role as bounty hunter. Tom sat watching them both for a while as they spoke to a pair of men in long leathers, their weapons bulging under their coats. Arrian appeared cool and calm, the men looking boastful and boisterous; one of them laughing a bit too much with Michael, tapping his arm in a conspiratorial manner. Tom sighed and turned away. He was intent on ignoring Michael's transformation. The short hair didn't make his fingers itch. The leather did not make him want to look harder and longer, not when he had always tried to ignore it. Giving into urges would only end in disaster. 

A spicy puff of smoke blew past Tom. He inhaled it with an old instinct. Tom followed the direction of the smoke to see a man sitting down on the stool next to him, a slim brown cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Tom blew out a breath as he tried to suppress old need. The man turned to give Tom an acknowledging nod, his dark brown eyes making an appraisal. Tom, similarly, made his own appraisal of the man with his dark black hair, shaggy around the ears, a straight nose and square jaw with a small, but deep, cut just under his chin and a dark shadow of stubble well on the way. 

Even sitting down, Tom could see the man was over six feet tall, his shoulders wide under the long, brown coat, and when he grinned at Tom, his teeth were matinée idol white and even. Tom realized the grin had been prompted by his drooling over the cigarette. The man was patting down his tattered brown coat. He found what he was looking for in a pocket on the inside. Tom watched him fish out a small black metal box. He flipped it open and revealed a line of small cigarettes. Tom found the box being offered up under his nose.

"Uh... thanks, but I don't. Any more," Tom said, with disappointment.

"In this line of work, a gunshot to the back of the head will kill you before the disease in your lungs even has a chance," the man said in a jovial, deep voice accompanied by a slanted smile.

Tom found the box of cigarettes closer to his face where he could smell a hint of tobacco, laced with something spicy. His body filled with warmth just at the thought. He shrugged and took one. "Yeah, okay."

Tom popped it in his mouth, his nerves beginning to calm just with the presence. Before he could ask for a light, the man was holding a small black cube to the end of the cigarette. The cigarette end lit up bright and then dimmed before the smoke left it in a long wisp.

Tom inhaled long and deep. The effect was instant calm. His head felt giddy from the strength of the cigarette. Tom closed his eyes and smiled, the smell of burning tobacco filling his nostrils. "This is good stuff," he said, the cigarette hanging idly from his mouth. "Good stuff. I think I just lost twenty years of my life."

"Caleb," the man said, thumping his own chest.

Tom nodded and extended his hand. "Everett. Tom Everett."

Caleb grabbed Tom's arm hard instead of shaking it, and pulled away. "What brings you to Hebron?"

Tom narrowed his eyes. Caleb seemed like a nice guy, friendly, but Tom knew you couldn't really trust anyone. "Repairs. The ship I'm travelling on needs some repairs. What about you?"

"Passing through. Looking for work."

"Gun for hire, huh?" Tom said taking another drag.

"Let's just say I'm between jobs," Caleb replied.

"You ordering?" the bartender interrupted.

"I'll have a bottle of sholdak," Caleb said. "Get my friend here one too."

Tom shook his head. "No, I'm not drinking."

"Sholdak? No stronger than a baby's piss," Caleb said with another laugh.

Tom found himself grinning. "Fine. But, I'm getting them," he said pulling out the small plastic card Arrian had given him. Apparently it was all part of the role. Bounty hunters did not walk around penniless.

"I won't argue with that. A free drink is a free drink," Caleb said as the bald little bartender walked off to get the drinks. "So, you on your own here?"

Tom glanced back at Michael and Arrian who were still talking to the men he had secretly dubbed the Leatherettes. "No. Just feels that way," he drawled.

Caleb followed his gaze. "Those your friends?"

"Yup."

"She's pretty," Caleb said turning back to the bar as the drinks arrived. "You with her?"

"Nope," Tom said taking the blue bottle in front of him and risking a drink. Cold, sweet and a bitter after taste of alcohol. Alien beer; not so bad.

"Why not? What's wrong with you?"

Tom snorted. "What? Nothing's wrong with me, thank you very much." Tom looked back and stared at Michael. "She's just not my type."

" You're with him then," Caleb said.

Tom looked at Caleb and frowned. " _No_."

Caleb grinned. "In that case, I feel sorry for you."

Tom sighed and took a long drag. To be frank, he was beginning to feel sorry for himself too.

# *

The glider swooped towards the transport, the prey in sight.

"He is still ignoring us," Teal'c said.

"Stay on him, Teal'c. We're not letting him get away," Jack said with grim determination.

"Sir? Can you read me, sir?" Carter's voice crackled.

"Loud and clear, Carter," Jack responded.

"Sir, Aldwin's low on power and it looks like he's going to attempt a landing on Barona."

"We figured as much," Jack said.

"Sir, I'd recommend you not follow him. Callum says there's a storm approaching the coordinates where Aldwin's headed. If you go after him, we could lose contact with you."

Jack was silent as he mulled it over. Teal'c already knew they were headed straight to Barona, storm or no storm.

"Sir?" Carter prompted.

"Copy that." Jack said. "We're going after him. We'll try and maintain contact."

"Sir—"

"I know, Carter," Jack cut her off. "We'll be back. With Aldwin."

Jack considered asking Teal'c if he was all right with this plan, but the sudden acceleration of the glider indicated that Teal'c was way ahead of him. Aldwin's transport started its descent. They followed.

# *

Sam and Callum stood over the main control panel, watching the tracking system even though both glider and transport had disappeared as soon as the huge storm clouds swallowed them up on entering. Callum tapped in a command and the results still came back with no lock on the spacecraft's coordinates. Sam sighed with resignation. She was completely alone now and unable to help anyone. Kofax and Everett were on Hebron and now the colonel and Teal'c were pursuing Aldwin. All she could do was wait. She imagined losing them all for a moment. There wouldn't be much she could do, not right now. It brought back all the frustration of her nightmares. She seemed in a constant state of helplessness and it was beginning to wear her down.

"If everything I've heard about you and your friends is true, I'm sure they'll be fine," Callum's voice snapped Sam out of her thoughts. She looked at him, sympathy written all over his face. "Aldwin is probably the one that should worry.”

Sam smiled back. "I know. I just... I wish I could do more than wait."

Callum turned to lean against the control panel, arms folded across chest. "Samantha, it's out of your hands. Ashanti can't pick up signals until the storm passes and all systems are restored. You can't go to Hebron since they've announced a lock down. The ship can't be moved because it's docked with Hebron."

Callum's eyes went comically wide as he became mock seriousness. "I'm afraid you'll just have to stay here and make sure I don't get into any trouble."

Sam laughed, letting the tension lessen momentarily. When she looked up at Callum, he had a small smile and he was watching her. Caught out, he quickly looked away, his face colouring. He turned back to the viewing screen and brought up split screen views of everything outside Ashanti; the nearby planet, other ships and Hebron floating in space, its tentacle like bridges holding onto docked ships. Sam looked at the screen and thought about her team. They were all gone; the colonel and his wisecracks, Daniel and his small smiles and Teal'c. Teal'c who always had the right words. No one would ever know how he could be as gentle as he was strong. 

Teal'c with a snake in his gut. She had put her hand against his stomach once and felt it writhing inside. It's presence was strong and she felt it in her blood. She felt it even now, as if a snake was coiling in her stomach.

If only she could forget the memories that belonged to someone else.

# *

"So anyway, while he's checking the fuel hatch, I start the engines and get the hell out of there," Caleb said with a proud grin. Tom laughed, not entirely sure that he believed Caleb's story of daredevil antics, but liking the guy anyway.

"Hey." Tom turned around on his bar stool to see Michael giving him an amused look. His eyes travelled to Caleb who was downing the last of his drink. "Making friends?"

"You know me, social butterfly that I am," Tom said, taking a swig of his sholdak, which Caleb hadn't been completely truthful about. Far from weaker than a baby's piss. "Besides, I got tired of waiting for you guys to make it to the bar."

"Not going to introduce me to your friend?" Caleb said, casting Michael a look.

"This is Michael. He generally frowns on a lot of things." Michael gave Caleb a smile that looked less amused with Tom's introduction. Tom said gestured towards Caleb. “Michael, meet-” 

"Caleb," Arrian said, arriving at Michael's side, a small smile on her face. Caleb turned around fully and grinned at Arrian.

"You guys know each other?" Michael asked.

"With the exception of two people, everyone here knows everyone," Arrian said, giving Caleb a frown as he continued to grin at her.

"You think she's talking about us?" Tom asked.

"I think she might be," Michael said with a small smile.

"Last I heard, you got thrown into a mine for trying to sell something back to the original owner," Arrian said.

Caleb grinned proudly. "Well, it was a nice place, Arrianka. but I really didn't feel like spending too much time there. Not very good for the complexion."

Arrian raised an eyebrow. "Of course. So what are you doing here? I thought you hated this place."

"Passing through. Lost my ship to an unfortunate accident. I'm currently depending on the kindness of strangers who could do with having a handsome man around for a few days."

Arrian rolled her eyes and took up the recently vacated seat on Caleb's left. Michael took a seat on Tom's right as Arrian ordered a round of drinks, watching Caleb lighting up two cigarettes and passing one to Tom. Tom took a drag and then brought his bottle to his mouth for a generous swig.

"You think it's a good idea to be smoking and drinking alien cigarettes and booze?" Michael asked flatly.

"When in Rome and all."

"Come on, I'm serious," Michael said.

"Cigarettes and beer are not an alien concept, Michael," Tom said.

Michael seemed to consider Tom's words for a moment, before he picked up the bottle before him and took a generous gulp. "Well, when in Rome."

# *

Jack jumped down from the glider, his bones feeling jarred by the rough landing. Ahead of them, in the clearing, Teal'c was standing still, zat in hand as the strong winds whipped leaves and dust around him. Jack joined Teal'c at his side, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Teal'c pointed straight ahead into the dense forest.

"That way, O'Neill!" he shouted over the din of the stormy winds.

Jack nodded and they headed into the forest.

# *

_The Sphere_ was a good old fashioned night club. It was loud and pulsing with music, dancing and drunkards. Actually, Tom thought, all the leather reminded him of a place he'd been to once. Only in that place, people weren't carrying guns under their leather coats. Tom stayed leaning against the bar, barely touched beer bottle in hand. He figured the two beers he'd had at the first bar were probably enough. He'd save getting wasted for when they returned home. However, he happily continued smoking, Caleb having generously parted with some of his cigarettes. Next to him, Michael was trying to talk over the noise, but Tom continued watching the dance floor, where Caleb and Arrian had their beers in hand and were dancing among the thick crowd.

Tom tilted his head back and blew a ring of smoke. From the corner of his eye, he could see Michael was watching. "What? I was listening," Tom yelled.

Michael frowned. "I didn't say anything."

Tom nodded. "Oh. Good. I wasn't listening."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Hey, did you know they were friends?"

Tom shook his head. "Caleb never mentioned it. Actually, I think they're a little more than friends."

Michael looked back at Caleb and Arrian. Caleb was shouting something into Arrian's ear as they danced and she shook her head and laughed at him. "Really?"

"Sure, I'm telling you, they've been in each other's leather pants at some point. I can tell these things."

"What a valuable skill," Michael said with a smirk. Tom smiled, avoiding Michael's long look after a moment. Michael grinned and moved a little closer, prodding Tom's arm. "Excuse me, but do you come here often?"

# *

As Sam and Callum walked down the corridor, Sam could already hear a change in the ship. Like a healthy, quiet hum that hadn't been there before. They walked past a team of engineers that were working on nearby circuits, Callum yawning as they did.

"Sorry," he said when Sam smiled.

"It's okay. I've haven't slept much in days. I know how you feel."

"Hopefully, once the ship's fixed and everyone's back on board, we can all get some rest."

"How many people did you hire for the repairs?" Sam asked.

"A team of ten. We should have hired more. This is a big ship."

Sam nodded. "I noticed. What kind of ship is this exactly? "

"The planet Kadara used to make these ships for their foremost explorers. People from all over the planet would live on these ships with their families as part of research expeditions. The ships were for colonies of people living in space. If you take a look around Ashanti, you'll find rooms that were built for schooling children, cells for offenders, recreation rooms for leisure and exercise. Anyway, the ships went out of production when Kadara was overcome with war and political unrest. Now, Arrian of course, heard about these ships as a child. When she actually saw one, she jumped at the chance to take it. We had no idea Ashanti would be this incredible," Callum said.

"She's pretty amazing," Sam said as they stopped by the elevator.

Callum gave nod. "Yes, she is. But sometimes, a little too big for two people. It feels good to have others around. It can get lonely," he said quietly, as they stepped into the elevator.

"Why do you stay?" Sam asked.

"People will do stupid things for the ones they care about. Reckless things."

Sam thought of Daniel. She thought of Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. "Sometimes you don't have much of a choice," she said.

Callum nodded thoughtfully and looked at Sam. "Hungry?"

# *

Michael and Tom were tiredly following Arrian and Caleb down a dark corridor, towards their room for the night. They had spent a good few hours in _The Sphere_ until Arrian had finally suggested that resting might be a good idea. Tired and maybe slightly drunk, Tom yawned as he walked along, trying to keep an ear on Caleb and Arrian's conversation, which seemed no more than drunken giggling, until Arrian turned back and gestured towards a door. "This is it."

Arrian swiped her card into the slot on the wall and the door opened with a click. She walked in, took off her coat, threw it on the back of the nearest chair and then followed through by falling face flat on the nearest couch with a small contented sigh. Tom shut the door behind him as Caleb and Michael walked into the room. It was a small room with bare furnishings that included two couches, a low table in front of them and small round, glass dining table by the far wall with four chairs around it.

The room was all one shade of grey, couches included. Tom thought it looked utterly depressing. He sighed and turned his attention to Caleb who arched an eyebrow at Arrian's fallen form and took his own coat off. He went and sat down on the adjacent couch and began to unbuckle his boots.

"I guess we'll take this room then," Michael said from the doorway at the end of the room.

Tom frowned and joined him, sticking his head into the room to find a small bed in a small room, one shade lighter than the grey of the living room. 

“Could be worse,” Michael consoled him with a pat on the back.

“How'd you figure?” Tom asked.

Michael stepped into the room, making a beeline for the bed as he remarked, “We could be sober.”

# *

The wind was harsh and loud, whipping tree branches back and forth, hard enough to break them and send them crashing down. Nevertheless, Jack and Teal'c moved fast, the smell of fuel lingering in the air, stronger as they moved forward and finally strongest when they reached the crash site. Trees had been pushed forward and lay fallen on the ground and leaning heavily against other trees, partially hidden under the transport Aldwin had stolen. The front the transport, though not completely crushed was now severely dented. The side door was open. Teal'c walked on a head of Jack, pistol armed and ready in his hand as he stood next to the entrance. He swiftly turned then and stepped inside, ready to fire, but finding no cause to do so. Jack followed him inside and saw that predictably, Aldwin was no longer there.

Of course, that didn't mean they couldn't find him.

# *

The observation deck was at the top most part of the ship, a clear dome that gave a complete view of the star-scattered expanse of space. Sam sat with Callum on the smooth floor, a morsel of white, greasy meat between her fingers, stripped from the small bird on her plate, listening to Callum talk about Ashanti and Arrian at length. Their time spent floating in space, striving to earn enough to keep the ship going. Sam watched Callum lean back on his elbows with a sigh and stare out of the clear walls of the dome, looking tired, his plate still half full. Sam finished off the small strip she was holding and pushed her own plate away.

"You didn't like it?" Callum asked.

Sam shook her head with a smile. "No, it was great. Tastes like chicken. I'm just not hungry."

Callum frowned. "Jeeken?"

Sam smiled a little wider. "Yeah, it's a similar kind of bird. In taste."

Callum nodded. "Jeeken."

Sam laughed, giving a little nod. "You know, I still can't get over this translation bacteria Aldwin injected into us. It's pretty amazing stuff."

Callum gave a nod, hooking his fingers behind his head. "Revolutionary technology. The story is that the second wave of gate builders includes scientists who were working on creating a universal language, or at least a translator. So, when they built their new network of gates they integrated a system into their gates which adds a little extra during the re-integration of travellers."

Sam was staring, a little stunned. "The gates have translation bacteria?"

Callum shook his head. "No. Small machines with the capability to learn and process information and work in the same way your brain would decipher information, but at quicker speeds. All the machines are programmed with a basic amount of knowledge to build on. They're able to replicate themselves so the gates are continually able to throw them into the wormholes along with the travelers."

"Nanites. The Ancients put nanites into the gates?"

"Nan-nites," Callum said, trying out the word. "I've never heard that before. Didn't you ever wonder why you could understand the languages of planets you'd never set foot on before?" Callum asked with a frown.

Sam nodded. "Trust me, it's on a long list of things that don't really make sense. But since you mention it, what about planets where you can't understand the locals?"

"First wave gates probably. Built without the translators. Also, the translators have a programmed life span and die out after a certain amount of time, so, in order to keep understanding, you need to keep going through the gate. For those of us using ships instead of gates, we've had to find other ways. Arrian got the translator solution from a scientist that has dealings with the Goa'uld. Someone out there loves opening up those gates to see what's happening on the inside."

"Who?"

Callum shrugged. "Could be anyone. My guess would be Nirrti."

"You know a lot about the Goa'uld," Sam said. "But, that's part of the job, right?"  
Callum sighed. "Sure. Part of the job." He turned onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. "Arrian says you want to go to Ares."

Sam gave Callum a measured look and slow nod. "Yeah."

"He's dangerous. I've heard stories that would freeze the blood in your veins," Callum said, his voice quiet.  
"He has my friend," Sam said.

Callum smiled, going back to his former position, fingers linked behind head. "Friendship. Makes people into idiots."

"You talking about someone we know?"

"Maybe."

"You're in love with Arrian," Sam said, quietly.

Callum was smiling again, but there was no humour to it. "Maybe once. I've moved on since."

"Have you?" Sam asked, doubting that he had. "Is it that easy to forget how you feel about someone?"

Callum turned his eyes on Sam, his gaze penetrating her head. "There are ways."

Sam held his gaze, looking for a way to forget.

# *

Caleb was lying on the couch, wide awake and watching Arrian asleep. She was lying face down on the other couch, still wearing her holster, her coat lying on the back of the couch and boots still on. She almost looked dead, her arm straight by her side and her hair obscuring her face completely.

"Arrianka?" Caleb whispered. "Arrianka."

Arrian sighed, her head moving slightly. She pushed her hair away and looked at him through one narrowed eye. "Don't call me that."

"You awake?" Caleb asked with a smile.

"No. I'm sleeping," she croaked.

"You don't usually drink so much," Caleb said, watching her carefully.

Arrian's eyes closed, the corner of her mouth lifting in a smirk. "I should. Feels good."

Caleb sighed and shook his head, continuing to watch Arrian, sure that she had drifted back to sleep. Then she opened an eye again. Her smile disappeared and her arm lifted up, holding her hand out to him. Caleb watched the beckoning hand and slowly got up from where he lay, reaching Arrian's side in a stride. He sat down on the edge of her couch, taking her hand in his and just holding it as he laid himself out next to her. Arrian shifted to give him some space. Caleb lay there, holding her hand to his chest, his other arm finding its way under her head, his fingers idly caressing her shoulder.

"You sleep with your pistol under your pillow, not in your holster," Caleb whispered.

Arrian didn't reply, but he felt her eyelashes ghost lightly over the skin of his throat, opening and shutting as her knee slipped between his legs. "Why are you here?" 

"I told you."

"You lied," she said, her breath warm against his skin.

Caleb held onto her a little closer. "I was worried about you."

Arrian laughed. "You _should_ worry about me. Great job I did of taking care of myself and Callum. Had to be rescued by a bunch of people from a planet that's still groping around in the dirt. I suppose you know everything."

Caleb scowled. "I know Lotan's a dead man when I find him."

"You're probably right about that. By the time his creditors are finished with him, there won't be much left," Arrian said, with a small laugh.

"Where the hell was Callum in all this?"

Arrian gave another drunken laugh. "Well, he got involved with Lotan's wife. Got found out. Ran. Then I had to hide him in the sewers before he did something foolish and brave and then I got caught. Then they kicked the shit out of me and tried to have a fine old time with Arrian and then we got rescued. And now I'm sobering up."

Caleb gritted his teeth, biting back his anger. Arrian must have sensed something, prodding him. "Caleb?" 

Caleb let his fingers find her hair. "What?"

"I know how much you hate Hebron, but you didn't have to come here for me," she whispered.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Can I stay with you for a while? I kind of lost my ship on the way here."

Arrian's fist tightened in his grasp. "I don't want you feeling sorry for me."

"I don't. I just don't have a place to stay," he said, resting his chin on Arrian's head. "If I leave, I'll get into all kinds of trouble."

"That never stopped you from leaving before," Arrian murmured.

"Never felt like I was going to lose you before. You're the one who takes care of everyone else," Caleb whispered into her hair, closing his eyes. "If you get yourself killed, what'll happen to me?"

"You'll go on. Everyone goes on," Arrian mumbled.

"Don't. That's not the way you talk," Caleb said.

Arrian sighed against him. "Fine. Stay. Get yourself killed. See if I care."

"That's more like it," Caleb said with a smile.

# *

He was running. It didn't matter what direction or what destination, as long as he got far, far, away. The storm was now in full force, bending sturdy trees, trying to push them to their knees. He ran, his hand out in front, trying to keep flying debris from intercepting his path. He stopped for a moment, looking around for somewhere that would hide him from the storm, somewhere he could lay low for the night. After a while, he just continued running, becoming tired and realizing it was an uphill struggle. It didn't matter. He could see a cave entrance. There he would hide and in the morning, he would go in the opposite direction. With a small amount of relief, he ran into the cave, far enough that it kept him from the stormy weather.

Dropping on his knees, he got his breath back, and closed his eyes. Something made a whirring noise, very close to his head. He opened his eyes and looked up, staring straight into the kind of pistol Arrian carried, only, this time it was being held by Teal'c. O'Neill stepped around from behind Teal'c and similarly pointed his weapon too, with an accompanying smile, just about visible from the cave entrance. O'Neill moved closer and knelt in the ground, his weapon a little closer. His words did not inspire hope.

"Okay," O'Neill said. "Now we're _really_ pissed off."

# *

Michael mumbled something in his sleep, frowning and shuffling closer to Tom, slinging an arm over Tom's stomach. Tom scowled, grabbing the hand and pushing it back to the bed. Michael didn't wake, but he moved closer, pressing his body next to Tom's, the only thing separating them was the blanket that Michael was sleeping under, and Tom was lying on top of. Tom watched Michael's sleeping face for a while, flushed and heated.

He sighed, letting his hand float up, the tip of his finger just grazing Michael's chin. Michael pulled away, frowning in his sleep, before turning over and continuing his slumber, leaving Tom to stare at the back of his head with its freshly cut hair. 

_Light in his loafers_ , that was what Tom had once heard someone call Michael. His response had been to act confused and laugh and say _don't be a dick, man_. And life had continued. Life always continued, people carrying on with their words and their ways. 

Tom shut his eyes, closed his hand into a fist and got up, deciding to take a walk and let his friend sleep in peace.

# *

Teal'c had started a small fire in the cave, while O'Neill sat opposite Aldwin, gun aimed at him all the time. Eyes aimed at him all the time. Now the three men sat there in silence, Aldwin on one side of the fire, Teal'c and O'Neill on the other.

"You're going to have to talk sooner or later," O'Neill said, his face giving away nothing. Aldwin remained quiet.

"Know what I can't figure out? You brought us this far. You're the one that hooked us up with this Arrian. See, if Arrian was in on this, whatever _this_ is, you'd be back on that ship right now, finding a way to hand us over to the Goa'uld. But you ran away. What's going on, Aldwin? Whose payroll are you on?"

"Perhaps we are addressing the wrong person," Teal'c said. O'Neill looked at Teal'c. Teal'c continued to stare at Aldwin. "Marcus said he and Lara were attacked be someone whose eyes glowed."

O'Neill nodded. "Right. I guess the question is, you working for the Tok'ra? Or the Goa'uld. My guess is the second, but that still leaves the question of what the hell you're up to. Now, how about you tell me before I get bored and accidentally shoot you in the leg or something?"

Aldwin didn't seem concerned. O'Neill pointed his gun down at Aldwin's knee and then fired. The blast of energy hit the spot next to Aldwin's knee, shooting up dirt into the air and making Aldwin move away from the blast in fear. He stared at O'Neill in shock.

"Next time, I'll be aiming _for_ your leg," Jack said.

Aldwin's eyes brightened, until the colour of the irises was lost, leaving a small pinprick of black pupil. They glowed for a short moment, before returning to their natural colour. "Your tactics will accomplish nothing," Aldwin said, his voice not his own.

"Thanks for the heads up," O'Neill said, and then cocked his gun at Aldwin's head. "Now, who the hell are you?"

# *

Hebron was not a place that seemed to sleep. Tom walked around, taking a good look around at the people that were enjoying the early hours of the morning, which was odd because Tom's body was telling him it was far from morning yet. People were still heading in and out of establishments, some of them looking like they had business on their mind, others that looked as though they needed a drink or had too many.

Tom found a quiet place, not many people inside and the lights, moderate and comforting, rather than too bright or too dim. He sat down at the large, white, bar. He hadn't even thought about a menu, or the process of ordering a drink yet, when a holographic screen popped up in in front, showing him a selection of food and drink. Of course, he had no idea what any of it was. All he knew was, he needed something to make him feel a little more sober.

A woman, dressed in white with a black apron, headed towards Tom, on her side of the bar. "What can I get you?"

Tom blew out a breath, looking over the menu. "Something hot and strong. I need to wake up," Tom said. "I'll let you choose," Tom said with a smile, sliding his currency card across bar.

The woman gave a polite nod and smile, walking away. The holographic menu disappeared. As Tom waited, he fished around in his jacket for the pack of cigarettes that Caleb had given him. Finding them, he took one out and stuck it in his mouth, looking for the light next. Great, he thought. Once they got back to Earth, he'd have to kick the habit all over again. Shaking his head at his own susceptibility to the bad and the ugly, Tom took a drag and blew out a breath of smoke, closing his eyes and relaxing. He was startled momentarily when the barstool next to him became occupied. Tom looked to his side and then around the rest of the place, which was completely empty. It appeared he had been selected for company.

He couldn't tell much about his neighbour, covered up by a black hood that came out from under a long dark brown coat. He turned away when he heard his drink being placed in front of him, looking at the tall glass of near black liquid with at least a one inch layer of light brown at the bottom. His card was in the small silver plate the glass came in, which he picked up and put in his pocket. The woman behind the bar moved to his neighbour, where a holo-menu was now being displayed. His neighbour didn't answer the woman's questions, giving a shake of the head instead.

The bartender sternly told Tom's neigbour. "I will return momentarily to take your order."

She walked away, looking irritated and Tom gave the occupant of the next seat a discreet look from the corner of his eye. He saw a look being thrown at his drink from under the hood. He also made out a female face, straggly hair falling across the forehead, a flash of pale, maybe frightened, blue eyes and a pink mouth. She looked young, maybe her late teens, maybe her twenties, it was hard to tell. Tom wondered if she could be one of these bounty hunters of Hebron. He had a feeling she wasn't.

"Hey," Tom said, when she openly looked at him and the drink. She gave him a startled, wide-eyed look, but didn't shy away. She just stared at him, not even the drink, just straight at Tom, which he found a little unnerving. He pushed the drink towards her. "You want this?"

She looked at the drink and back at Tom, giving an enthusiastic nod. "Take it. Go ahead. I'll get another."

She grabbed the glass with both grimy hands, dirt under the fingernails, smudges on the skin and a few red scratches.

"Got a name?" Tom asked. She gave him a look over the rim of the glass, shaking her head. Tom shook his head, absent mindedly mimicking her. "You don't have a name?"

She shook her head, bringing the glass down. "Designation.”

"Designation? What kind of designation?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer, continuing to drink. Tom just nodded. Wasn't his business anyway. The bartender returned, looking annoyed that the nameless woman was drinking Tom's drink. Tom ordered himself another and she walked away looking further disappointed, probably at the loss of an opportunity to throw the woman out. Tom took another drag of the cigarette, rolling it between his fingers as he sat here, elbows resting on the bar, his eyes going to the woman.

The girl put the finished drink down and eyed his cigarette. He raised his eyebrows at the small dark stick between his fingers. "Smoke?"

She nodded, eyes wide as he popped his cigarette into his mouth and extracted another for the woman. He handed it to her and passed the light cube, watching her light up and take a long drag that made her shudder afterwards. The shadows under eyes suddenly seemed more noticeable. Tom's drink arrived and he ventured a taste, scowling when the bitter liquid scalded his tongue.

"You would make a good friend," the girl suddenly said. "You're strong."

Tom frowned at her. "Yeah?"

"You're not a hunter," she said, with complete certainty.

Tom nodded, not giving away his alarm at the conversation. "What makes you say that?"

"You wear colours, like the night, sometimes like sand," she said, looking closely at Tom.

Tom stubbed out the cigarette in the silver dish. "Yeah, well, you don't look like a hunter either."

"I'm not a hunter," she said quietly. "I am hunted. I need help. Protection."

Tom nodded, the picture becoming a little clearer. "Sorry. You got the wrong guy for the job."

The woman looked a little spooked. "But you could help me. You're strong. You've helped others. You want to help."

Tom quietly laughed. "Why do I always have to find the crazy ones?"

The girl reached out, snatching Tom's wrist, pinning him with a cold blue glare. "You help because you couldn't save someone. No, more than one. You would help someone in trouble, because they died and you couldn't help-" 

Tom wrenched his hand away, slipping off his seat and backing away, staring at the woman. “What the hell is this?”

She pointed at her own head. "It's why I'm hunted," she said, answering Tom's unanswered question.

Tom glared at her, moving away silently. The girl just watched him, like maybe she was reading him right now, the way old memories were just suddenly flooding back. He turned his back on her and made his way back to the motel room.

Space travel was officially becoming too much for him.

# *

Sam and Callum were both sitting on the hard floor, leaning against the wall and staring out at the stars, two bottles of wine gone and their glasses empty. Sam was glad for the alcohol. She hadn't felt at ease in a long time and the fuzzy feeling in her head was deadening the tension that had built up over the weeks. She smiled at Callum as he grinned, telling more tales of his and Arrian's near escapes. Each time he mentioned Arrian it was with a criticism of her over-confidence, but with a bright smile and warm eyes. Whatever he was pretending he didn't feel for the woman, was more than visible to Sam.

"We got chased through this market in the middle of the trading season. It's amazing we got out, otherwise that would have been at least half a year in prison," Callum said with a snort. "She wouldn't speak to me for days. Said she was going to throw me off Ashanti the next time we stopped for repairs."

"But she didn't," Sam said.

Callum smiled as he nodded and looked at the ground. "No. She says a lot of a things when she's angry."

Callum sighed, looking up at Sam, his mouth curved in a slightly drunken smile. "What about this Daniel? Are you very close?"

Sam smiled, comforted by the peculiar warmth of the wine. "He's like family."

"And you would do anything to get him back," Callum said quietly.

Sam gave a nod. "He'd do the same. We all would."

Callum gave a nod and picked up the empty wine bottle, lifting it in the air. "Yes. We would. To friendship."

Sam smiled, picking up the other empty bottle and touching it to Callum's. They both put the bottles down, smiling awkwardly at each other and looking away.

"Well," Callum said, getting to his feet. "I have had a wonderful evening with you. I hope I wasn't too much the bore."

Sam shook her head. "No. I should thank you. I really needed this."

Callum gave bow of the head. "Glad to be of service," he said, holding out his hand.

Sam nodded with a smile, accepting the hand and letting Callum pull her up from the ground. She lurched unexpectedly, pushing against Callum, his hand still holding hers. Sam looked up at him, aware that one of her hands was resting against Callum's chest. He was looking back down at her, his expression unreadable, as if he was lost. Sam didn't pull away. His body was warm against hers and it made the snake stop coiling in her stomach. It stopped the screams of Jolinar's host from ringing through her head.

Callum touched his lips to Sam's, gentle and inquisitive. He pulled back very slowly, licking his bottom lip and staring down at Sam. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Sam pulled her hand from his grasp and then reached for his face, cupping the side of it and drawing him down into a proper kiss.

# *

Jack and Teal'c were both staring down their new companion, his appearance having given Aldwin a much more stern composure and icy gaze. Jack sighed and aimed the pistol so the man opposite could see it was aimed at his head.

"Look, bottom line, you're not going anywhere, not until we find our friend. Until then, you can either make it easy on yourself or I can let Teal'c here work out all his aggression on you." Aldwin's eyes turned towards Teal'c and though there was no overt menace on the other man's face, it was the complete lack of expression that seemed to make him tense. "Now, once again, who are you?"

Aldwin's occupant sighed with irritation. "Any information I give you will be of no use."

"I'll be the judge of that," Jack replied.

Another sigh. "Lucian."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

A roll of the eyes followed. "That is my name."

"How come Aldwin's never mentioned you?" Jack asked.

"To him, I am just one of the old ones, a repository of knowledge."

"But unlike other Tok'ra, you are concealing things from you host," Teal'c said, with a hint of disgust.

Lucian shook his head. "You of all people should know that the Goa'uld are everywhere, their spies amongst every faction fighting for freedom. It has become necessary to be duplicitous."

"Not that you guys weren't already like that," Jack offered.

Lucian looked impatient. "I have gathered information about Goa'uld spies, some of whom are working for Ares. Amongst them are high ranking Tok'ra officials. I have done this without the knowledge of my host and it was the only way. The information I have can help us fight the invisible enemies. It is why I cannot go back to that ship with you. Aldwin led you to Arrian and she will take you where you need to go, but my destination is elsewhere. I cannot risk being caught by Ares. There is too much information at stake."

Jack chewed on his bottom lip and then looked across at Teal'c. Teal'c's silent reply was an arch of the eyebrow. He looked back at Lucian. "You know, that's a nice story and everything, but there's just one big problem. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. What makes you think I'm going to believe that for a second?"

Lucian snorted. "What makes you think I care whether you believe me or not?"

Jack nodded and looked at Teal'c again. "Well, it talks like a Goa'uld."

"I am not Goa'uld," Lucian said, his eyes flashing.

"I want to talk to Aldwin," Jack said, ignoring the bright gaze.

"That will accomplish nothing," Lucian answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of listening to your voice. Put Aldwin on, you know, unless you want us to find another way to talk to him."

Aldwin's jaw clenched as Lucian seemed to bite back a reply. His eyes closed for a moment and then they snapped open and stared at Jack. Panicked eyes looked around the cave and then the pistol aimed at him.

"Let me guess," Jack said, wearily. "You don't remember how you got here."

Aldwin's reply was a blank stare. Jack sighed and looked at Teal'c. "Your turn."

# *

Michael awoke with a yawn, stretching out his arms until his fingers found what felt like hair. He turned his head and saw Tom lying there, still dressed, lying face down as if he had passed out. He even had his holster on with the pistol present. Michael turned onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow, watching the sleeping man. He poked Tom's arm, receiving no response. So he poked it again. And again.

"Stop that," Tom groaned.

Michael grinned, getting up from the bed and picking up his clothes. "Where did you disappear to in the middle of the night? I woke up and you were gone."

Tom slowly sat up, rubbing his stubbly jaw. "Went to look for a hot drink. Ended up running into some crazy girl."

Michael pulled on his shirt, Tom's eyes following the shirt down as it smoothed over a taunt stomach. "Crazy girl?"

"Yeah, just some weirdo. Looking for a friend apparently."

"What did you do?"

"I got the hell out of there," Tom said, swinging his feet off the bed and getting up. "Last thing we need is new trouble and trust me, she looked like trouble."

"What did she mean by looking for a friend?" Michael asked.

"Not our problem. We need to get off this station and back onto that boat. No time to stop off and do good deeds."

"Good deeds?"

Tom turned to face Michael, pointing a finger at him. "No." Michael looked at the finger and made a face. "What did I say?" 

Michael blinked. "No?"

Tom waggled his finger. "No."

Michael watched the other man give him a final steady look before turning and leaving the bedroom.

# *

There was a moment of disorientation when she awoke. There hadn't been naked skin against hers for a while now and the warmth felt foreign and unreal, until she remembered the night before. Callum had kissed her and then she had kissed him back. Before long, they were in Callum's quarters, desperately trying to get under each other's skin. It had felt like an overdue release when she came, the only other presence Callum, as she moved slowly on top of him.

Sam tightened the blanket around her, Callum shifting in his sleep behind her. In truth, she didn't want to get up. She wanted to sleep on and pretend this was all normal. But it wasn't. She was in the middle of nowhere, alone. Left to wait. She should have been out there, doing something. Instead, she was here, trying to leech off someone's warmth to banish the cold Jolinar had left behind.

Sam began to sit up and Callum's hand touched her back, fingers sliding down her spine. "Where are you going?"

Sam looked around and smiled at Callum, who was sleepily smiling back. "I thought I should get up, in case the colonel or Teal'c call."

Callum pulled on Sam's hand and shook his head. "They won't. The storm's not over yet."

Sam let him pull her back, hoping he was wrong.

# *

Tom was enthusiastically eating some kind of meat filled pastry and drinking down his hot sweet tea as Caleb watched him, looking a little green. They sat in a relatively quiet food place, the lights not too bright for those with hangovers. Arrian and Caleb had both looked slightly worse for wear as they all left the room and headed for breakfast and though Tom didn't envy anyone's hangover, he sure couldn't wait to be back on Earth and get really hammered, because boy did he deserve it.

"Do you have to chew so loud?" Caleb asked, narrowing his pink-tinged eyes.

Tom pretended to think about the question. "Yes."

Caleb groaned, grimacing a little as Tom took a huge bite of the pastry and made a pleased sound. Tom was just reaching for his tea, when someone shoved a black square in front of his face. Tom followed the arm and looked up at a serious looking man with a dark crew cut, dressed in a black leather jacket and pants. His sleepy looking eyes were an icy blue, his lips thin and his jaw square. Behind him was a man that was dressed the same, his blond hair the same cut, but his frame a little larger, his eyes dark and his full mouth clamped shut. Tom leaned back with a questioning look.

"Seen her?" the man asked.

Tom looked at the square in front of him and a moving image appeared, a young woman being scanned from all angles. Yes he'd seen her, shared a smoke and drink with her in fact, and though his plans consisted of no more than getting off the space station, something about the man asking the question said that the woman was better off if she wasn't found.

Tom shook his head. "Can't say I have. Who is she?"

The man's mouth twitched, as if he'd smile, but then just stayed the same. "My name is Belvor and I am of the Oraylian Fleet. This girl is an escapee and she is dangerous. If you've seen her-"

"I haven't,” Tom said. 

This time Belvor did smile and gave a little nod. "Of course. My apologies if it seemed as though I was implying otherwise. But if you do see her, please leave a message for me at the dispatch office. Enjoy your breakfast," Belvor said, snapping his head forward in a tight bow before turning and leaving.

"Gee, nice guy," Tom said, picking up his tea.

"I doubt that very much," Caleb said, looking a little wary and still watching Belvor walking away. "The Oraylians are anything but nice. Bunch of crazy bastards."

Tom frowned at Caleb, a little unsettled by the other man's reaction. Before he could question Caleb about the Oraylians, Michael pulled up a seat next to him and Arrian slumped into the chair opposite, looking completely worn out and a washed out hue of brown.

"I'm never drinking again," she muttered as she let her head hang back.

"Well? How'd it go?" Tom asked, turning to look at Michael. "When the hell are we getting out of this place?"

"Six hours," Michael said. "They're going to open the place up for about an hour and then it's back on lock down."

"So we can leave?" Tom asked, looking at Arrian.

Arrian's head flopped forward as she let out a breath. "Yes. I've told them to forward any messages to Ashanti. Communication should be up and running fully by now."

Tom gave a nod. "Okay, that's good. We're finally getting somewhere. Hey, we should also get more of these," Tom said, holding up his pastry.

Arrian seemed to turn a slight shade of green while Caleb's stomach rumbled dangerously.

# *

Aldwin was still talking. He hadn't stopped talking since the cave. In fact, Jack wanted nothing more than Aldwin to stop talking now. The wind was still howling in the trees, but the violent weather of the night seemed to have moved along and now the three men were headed back to the glider, Teal'c taking point, Aldwin between him and Jack, still talking.

"This is... it's... I cannot believe such a thing has taken place," Aldwin said, stumbling as he turned to address Jack.

Jack pointed the gun at him, indicating that he should keep his eyes on the road. Aldwin just frowned and shook his head, stumbling again, his arms stiffening with the instinct to reach out no doubt, but stopped by his bound wrists.

"You must take me to a safe house," Aldwin continued as Jack squinted against the dusty wind blowing into his eyes. "This symbiote must be interrogated and removed. It could have information that might compromise my people."

"And which people might that be?" Jack asked. "The Tok'ra or the Tok'ra that are spying on the Tok'ra? You know, if you just talk to your snake, you guys might even belong to the same not-really-Tok'ra club."

"This is a serious matter," Aldwin stressed. "My symbiote could be lying. The Goa'uld have infiltrated Tok'ra before. It is of vital importance that we find out what he knows."

"What's this we business?" Jack asked. "You were happy enough to leave us high and dry a week ago."

"Colonel-" Aldwin started.

Jack sighed and stopped walking, Aldwin backing into Teal'c who grabbed him by his shoulders and steadied him. "Here's the deal. We go back on the ship. We meet this hunter guy. We find Daniel. We drop you off wherever the hell it is you want to go. You have your information _and_ your snake."

Aldwin's eyes began to glow, he twisted violently and Jack heard the bindings snap as Lucian lunged towards him. He dropped to his knees when Teal'c fired his zat and then glared up at Jack.

"I will not return to the Tok'ra. They cannot be trusted. Any information I have will disappear and never resurface again. Let me go on my way."

Jack pointed his gun at Lucian. "It strikes me that you and Aldwin have a common goal. Work it out. In the meantime, mouth shut, keep walking." Jack motioned for Lucian to rise. As he got to his feet, he swayed a little, Jack steadying him with one hand.

Aldwin shook his head angrily and snapped, "I demand you not do that again! I have not given you consent to use me as you wish."

Jack looked and Teal'c, rolling his eyes. "Hey, save it for couples therapy," Jack said, prodding Aldwin to move.

Aldwin continued talking all the way to the glider and didn't quieten down until the sight of the glider lying half crushed under a tree left him speechless.

Jack sighed for the umpteenth time and nodded. "Figured that'd make you shut up."

# *

When Sam walked into the engineering room, Callum was already there, seated at a console, elbow resting on the edge and face resting in hand as he observed a screen in front of him. Lines of data were scrolling up and every now and then he stopped the data stream and typed something on the console.

Sam took a deep breath and walked further into the room. “Hey.”

Callum turned in his seat and smiled up at her, eyes twinkling with humour. “Greetings.”

”You didn't wake me,” Sam said.

Callum got up and Sam felt her body preparing to flinch from his touch. In the lonely night, the prospect of a warm body had seemed a convenient distraction. But in the so-called light of day, Callum already had the word 'mistake' imprinted all over him.

”You looked tired,” he said, coming to her and then leaning his hip against an adjacent console, arms folded across his chest. “Thought I'd let you sleep.”

Sam smiled, slipping her hands into her pockets. “Thanks. I needed it.”

Callum smiled at her, silent for a long time as his eyes travelled across her face, warm and soft. He opened his mouth to speak and Sam knew she didn't want to hear whatever it was. Not if it was anything like the look in his eyes.

”So, have you heard from anyone yet?” Sam said quickly.

If Callum noticed her forcing his thoughts away from wherever they were headed, he didn't show it. “Arrian checked in to say everything's on schedule. Colonel O'Neill has yet to send another message.”

Sam's heart seemed to turn over in her chest. She should have gone with them or after them. She was supposed to be with her team. She couldn't lose all of them.

Callum reached out and stroked her arm. “They'll be fine. I'm sure.”

Sam nodded, not resisting Callum's arms enclosing her in a reassuring embrace.

# *

“Simple,” Arrian said, checking her pistol and replacing it in her holster. “We get the goods, we go back to our room, wait for our message, wait for the lock down to be over, jump on Ashanti and be on our way.”

No one spoke, Tom giving Michael a none too confident look, while Caleb put a cigarette in his mouth. Arrian turned around and looked at the three men. She frowned at Caleb, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it over her shoulder. “What?” 

“I don't think these guys believe it's ever that easy,” Michael said with a smile.

“Because it never is,” Tom spoke at the same time as Caleb.

Arrian snorted and cocked a thumb at the doorway leading to Lenni's office. “Let's go.”

Tom shrugged at Michael, both men following Caleb and Arrian.

“Visitor Everett?”

Everyone turned around to see a uniformed official with a small black swipe card in his hand.

“Uh... yeah. That's me,” Tom said, his fingers already itching for his pistol.

The man handed Tom the card. “Visitor Everett, there's a message for you.”

Tom took the card, frowning at it and giving the man a nod. Tom held up the card for Arrian to see. “Hunter?” 

She shook her head. “His message would come to me.”

Tom raised an eyebrow at the card as Michael leaned in for a closer look. “Colonel O'Neill, maybe?”

Arrian was nodding. “If he needed to contact you, Callum would have told him to contact you this way.”

“Right,” Tom said, pointing the card at Arrian. “What do I do with this?”

“Go to the viewing booth. The number's on the back,” Arrian said. “We'll pay Lenni a visit in the mean time.”

Tom nodded and Arrian and Caleb took their leave. Turning to Michael, Tom said, “Stay with them. Radio me if there's a problem.”

Michael's brows went up in surprise. “Still don't trust her?”

”I don't trust anyone without a SG patch,” Tom replied. “Go. I'll radio you when I'm done.”

Michael left with a nod and a pat to Tom's arm. Tom looked at the swipe card, recalling that the message booths were quite a walk away, almost half-way across the station. The station was as busy as the moment he had stepped on it, the flurry of activity never relenting. Tom could see this was an easy place to get lost, or lose someone. Not an encouraging thought. Ten minutes later, he spotted the entrance to the message booths and made his way there through a set of dark tinted sliding doors. On the other side was a long and silent corridor with low lighting and doors on either side, slots ready for swipe cards on the outside.

Tom found his door, swiped the card and stepped into a small black room. He could vaguely make out the shape of a chair, table and large screen monitor mounted on the wall. He walked towards the table, waiting for the lights to come on when the door shut behind him. He turned around just as the light came on full blast and revealed that he wasn't alone. It was her, from the night before, in her long coat, straggly blonde hair now slicked back.

“You.” She looked down at the card in Tom's hand. He gave it a long hard look too. “There's no message, is there?” 

She shook her head. Tom sighed and began to walk past her, only to be blocked, her arms reaching out as she placed her body in front of the door. “You have a ship,” her voice was raw and low.

Tom reached for her wrist and pulled it away, but she simply moved closer into his space. “I told you before, you've got the wrong guy.”

”Please,” she said, her voice sounding as bruised and haggard as she looked. “You can help me. I know.”

Tom wondered how he had missed the weariness on her face and promised himself no more alien booze until the mission was over. “Come on, I can't be the only guy here who can help you. Look at this place.”

”I can't pay them anything,” she said. “And those who don't want money, they'll want me to pay... in other ways.”

Tom closed his eyes and swallowed. “Look, I'd help if I could, really, I would. But, it's not my ship and it's not my choice. You've got the wrong guy. I'm sorry kid, but I'm no hero.”

The girl moved and Tom fully expected to be attacked. But her hand came to his head, her fingers in his hair and her eyes locked with his. For a moment, all he could do was stare into a pair of blue eyes. Something hurt in him, made him feel tired and weary, frightened and desperate. He suddenly thought of home, a place that was far away. It felt as though he hadn't been there in a long time. It hurt so much to think of it.

“Don'!” Tom wrenched himself away from her, his eyes stinging and his heart hammering. He stared at her, his body rigid, his mind clouded with confusion and fear. “What the hell was that?”

The girl had tears in her eyes, but her face seemed to remain hopeful. “You wanted a reason.”

Tom took a shaky breath and nodded, gesturing at her to move from the doorway. She took a cautious step and went to lean against the adjacent wall. “I didn't say you could hot-wire my brain.”

Tom reached out to swipe the card to open the door, seeing her move closer from the corner of his eye. His pistol was out and pointed at her before even could have anticipated it. “Don't,” he said. “I told you. I'm no hero.”

The door opened and Tom backed out, angry enough to let the door shut on her and lock her in there. But he held it open until she was close enough to keep it open. Then he backed away and left her watching him with a betrayed look.

# *

Lenni was definitely sulking as Arrian stood by his desk and checked every single bar of gold in the case before her. She had a small monocle sized contraption strapped over one eye and was looking over each of the small bars, turning them over carefully in her hands. Every now and then, Caleb threw Michael an amused smirk, while Lenni sat in his chair behind the desk and gave them all resentful looks.

“Never mind, Lenni. Maybe next time you'll find a better mark,” Caleb said with amusement.

Lenni rolled eyes. “I'm telling you, there was no con. I had no idea the goods were tainted.”

Caleb snorted as Arrian looked up from the gold and frowned at Lenni. “This is good stuff. How the hell did you get a hold of unmarked Beridian gold? Even I didn't think you'd be able to come through.”

“That's what I'm trying to tell you, Arrian,” Lenni said with a roll of the eyes. “I've got contacts. I know people in low places. If someone's a sell out, I know them. And you want a pay off in gold? You're crazy. You need to stop listening to your lackeys,” he said with a nod towards Caleb.

“You better know yourself, little man,” Caleb said, sounding more like he was offering the guy a beer and not a threat.

“So, what, Lenni?” Arrian said, shutting the case and taking off the monocle. “You want to owe me in favours?”  
Lenni gave a polished grin. “The contents of that case would buy you a whole lot of favours, Arrian.”

“You're not falling for this, right?” Caleb asked, making a face at Lenni.

Arrian picked up the case, throwing it at Caleb who caught it with a grunt. She grinned. “Not right now.”

Caleb grinned back and winked at the disgruntled man. “Nice doing business, Lenni.”

”Let's go,” Arrian said, looking pleased and heading out of the door.

Lenni sighed and looked at Michael. “You need an information professional? You know, I can find out anything. For the right price.”

Michael nodded with a smile as he followed Caleb out. “I'll keep it in mind.”

# *

Jack glanced over at Aldwin where he was sitting against a tree, hands bound behind his back, looking utterly miserable. Above Jack, Teal'c was trying to work around the tree crushing their ride.

“Any luck?” Jack asked.

“This glider will not fly again, O'Neill,” Teal'c said.

“Figures,” Jack said, hearing Teal'c break something and watching Aldwin close his eyes and lean back against the tree. “Think you can trust them? Aldwin and his snake?”

Still stilled above Jack. “We have as much reason to doubt either, but on this occasion, I believe Aldwin to be the more truthful of the two.”

Jack gave a nod before sighing and shaking his head. “So, the Tok'ra have spies within the Tok'ra to spy on the spies that spy on the Goa'uld.”

“And no doubt many of those spies are Goa'uld themselves,” Teal'c said, sounding mostly disappointed.

“Nice little operation, ain't it?”

“Indeed,” Teal'c replied, which Jack took to mean, 'no, not really'. A moment later Teal'c stopped snapping things and prying off panels.

“What?” Jack asked. “Found something?”

”Indeed,” Teal'c said, which Jack took to mean, 'maybe, I dunno'. “It appears the communications panel may still be operational.”

Jack nodded. “Right. Should be easier with the storm over. See if you can get them working, Teal'c. I'll go keep an eye on our friend. Correction. Friends.”

“I believe it is too early to tell if we can call them that, O'Neill,” Teal'c said, sounding amused.

Jack snorted, fully aware that Teal'c was absolutely right.

# *

Sam was back somewhere, thoughts stuck in some past mission. No, _that_ mission. The one where it began. One half of her team was asleep in their tent and she was taking second watch with Teal'c. They were sitting around a small fire, next to each other, talking in hushed whispers. Sam asked Teal'c about his son, his wife. About leading a life in one place, his family in another. She wondered if the contentment she saw on his face was a lie Teal'c told himself, that all sacrifices were acceptable where freedom was concerned.

“Aren't you ever lonely?” she had asked, knowing it could be a lonely job. Who could you go to at the end of the day and talk to about what you did? Who could ever understand and be there in every way you needed them?

“Yes,” Teal'c said. “But I have O'Neill. Daniel Jackson.” Then he smiled. “You.”

And there was a look of longing and understanding between then and the next breath. A split second that carried on for too long, carrying them with it until they kissed and realized that maybe they didn't have to be so lonely. Arms slid around Sam's waist, a smile curving against the back of her neck.

Sam tried not to stiffen at the touch that broke through the surface of her memories like a stone dropping in still water. She covered Callum's hand and gently pushed it away. His body stiffened behind her before he slowly moved away to walk around the console she was seated at and gave her a questioning look.

”What?” he asked quietly.

Sam looked at him, wondering how the hell she was supposed to tell him that she hadn't planned for anything beyond one night. She didn't want kisses or touches or any reminders. Just one night, that was all she had wanted. Something to block out the scream as Jolinar gave up her host's body in exchange for freedom. Something to remind Sam that a body could feel pleasure as well as remember pain. She wanted one night to thaw out the cold that had recently settled in her bones. She just wanted to forget everything for a night.

Callum was staring at her, maybe reading her thoughts. There was a small smile on his face as he nodded. “Oh.”

” I...” Sam stumbled. There was no tactful way to say it. “This might not be what you think it is, Callum.”

He smiled and nodded. “Clearly. I have to say, I'm not used to being on this side of the conversation.”

“I'm sorry,” Sam said.

“For what?” Callum asked with a shrug. “Not like you broke my heart.”

She stared at him, his face looking shuttered. “Callum-”

“It's fine,” he said, sounding as if all he wanted was for this conversation to be over now. “It's not the first time I've shared a night with someone, won't be the last.”

Sam watched him, watched the lines on his face that gave away the lies. He defiantly watched her right back.

“O'Neill to Ashanti, anyone reading us up there?” Colonel O'Neill's voice crackled into the silence of the room.

“Looks like the scanner's picked up your friends,” Callum said, his voice low, face expressionless. “Open communications,” he commanded. “Colonel O'Neill, do you read? This is Callum responding. What is your status?”

“Yeah, we've got a problem,” came the reply. “The glider's out of action. It's not going to fly again, so we're pretty much stuck down here. Think you can swing by and pick us up?”

“Not while Ashanti is docked,” Callum replied, still watching Sam as though he was talking to her. “I'll make other arrangements. Keep the communications channel open so I can establish your coordinates.”

“Copy that,” O'Neill replied.

Callum frowned and Sam smiled a little. “That means yes.”

“That you, Carter?”

Sam sighed with an odd relief, smiling at the welcome voice. “Yes, sir. Are you and Teal'c okay?”

“We are,” Teal'c replied. “How are you, Major Carter?”

Sam nodded, wishing them back right now, right this moment. “I'm good. Did you find Aldwin?”

“Oh yeah, he's here too. Nice long story about that, by the way,” the colonel said, sounding far from amused.

Sam smiled, nodding. She looked up at Callum who was watching her, his eyes soft, something like regret framing his mouth.

“I'll make arrangements,” he said quietly, walking away from her.

”Callum,” Sam called out.

He stopped, but didn't turn to look at Sam. “Don't say thank you.”

Sam watched him leave, refusing to believe that a heart could bloom in days and be broken over one night.

“Carter?”

“Still here, sir,” Sam said, thinking of her team, back together, all four of them. Thinking of making it happen. Refusing to fall back into the malaise of the last few days. “So. What's new with Aldwin?”

# *

Tom didn't walk back to the motel room as much as run back when Michael told him the deal was done. Apparently Caleb and Arrian were off placing an order for food supplies while Michael was watching over Lenni's payout.

“Remind me why you're not following them around like you're supposed to?” Tom asked when he walked in to find Michael looking through some alien brochure.

Michael nodded towards the black case on the bed. “Trust me, Arrian's not going anywhere without that.” Then he looked up at Tom who was still feeing edgy from his encounter. “Hey, what was the message?”

“There was no message,” Tom said, trying not to sound annoyed. “It was that girl I met last night. Still trying to get me to help her.”

“Which you are going to do,” an unfamiliar voice announced.

Tom immediately reached for his pistol, but half way there, the voice commanded. “I wouldn't. Not unless you want the back of your head blown off. Turn around.”

Resentfully, Tom turned his back to the bed, seeing two familiar men. Men he had met just this morning. “Belvor.”

“I am flattered you remember,” Belvor said, looking more disgusted than impressed.

“What the hell do you want?” Tom asked.

“The girl.”

“I told you before-” Tom started.

“You lied. A girl of the same description was seen talking to you last night, the same one you just mentioned.”

“Security in this place really sucks,” Tom commented, wondering if Belvor really had the aim to blow out his brains if he reached for his pistol.

“You see, it's come to my attention that for some strange reason, Roe Sayne has taken quite a shine to you. She seems to be seeking you out. So, you are going to help me bring her back,” Belvor said.

Roe Sayne, Tom thought. Tenth number, the translators seemed to be telling him. That was what she had meant by designation. “Why? Saynes one to nine no good?”

Belvor snorted. “If you know that much of the Oraylians, you'll know we don't take kindly to runaways, or people that help them. It's in your interest to help me. Don't get me wrong, you'll be paid a standard hunt fee. I'm not asking for favours.”

“Big of you. I can see you're a real stand up guy,” Tom said, eyeing the gun trained on him by the man behind Belvor. This didn't bode well.

”Fine,” Tom said. “We'll find her.”

“What?” Michael asked from behind. “We will?”

“Sure,” Tom said, watching Belvor and the gun in his hand. “Why not? It'll be like any other job.

Belvor laughed. “For some reason, I did not think you would be so easy to persuade.”

“Can't imagine why. You can ask anyone. I'm a real easy guy,” Tom said, as charming as possible.

Belvor nodded. “Good. However, it may prove wise to give you an incentive.”

The men behind Belvor stepped closer, his gun aimed at Tom's head. He had no chance of missing a shot. Belvor turned his gun on Michael and fired. Tom spun around and watched Michael fall to the floor, darting to his side, ignoring the gun trained on his head. Michael was lying on the floor, gritting his teeth and holding his side. Tom pulled aside Michael's coat and lifted up his shirt to see a small red dot just under Michael's lowest left rib. It was blood, but the wound wasn't bleeding profusely. Michael seemed more confused, like he was expecting worse. Tom discreetly stole Michael's pistol under cover of his own body before swiftly turning around and aiming it at Belvor's head.

“What the hell's this?” Caleb's distinct voice made an appearance.

A moment later, Caleb was standing behind Belvor's friend, holding a gun to his head, while Arrian had pushed into the bedroom with gun drawn on Belvor.

“Drop it,” she ordered.

Belvor gave an amused chuckled and loosened the hold on his weapon, allowing Arrian to take it from him. She kept her pistol aimed at him as she backed away until she reached Michael.

“What did you do?” Tom asked, his voice low, noticing that Caleb had relieved Belvor's thug of his weapon and Arrian was checking on Michael.

Belvor smirked. “Insurance. You see, your friend's just been shot with a slow acting toxin. If you don't bring me Roe Sayne by the time the lock down is over, your friend is a dead man. Of course, if you find her and bring her to me, then I give you the antidote and your payment too.”

Tom felt every muscle in his body stiffen, his head feeling as though his rage was going to blow it apart. He stepped closer to Belvor, lowering his gun to his side as he looked into the other man's calm eyes.

“Of course, if you kill me, your friend dies,” Belvor said calmly. “Bring me the girl. Trust me, she's not worth the death of your friend.”

Tom could hear and feel Arrian straightening up behind him from the way Belvor's eyes shifted from Tom to whatever was over his shoulder. Tom quietly told Belvor, “If he dies, you die.”

Belvor smiled. “That is entirely in your hands. Leave a message for Taius de Belvor when you find her. You have until tonight.”

Tom looked into the other man's eyes, promising him payback. “Let them go.”

“What?” Arrian said.

“Do it,” Tom said. He turned back and looked at Arrian, hoping she realized that his friend was dying at her feet. “Arrian.”

Arrian lowered her gun, a look of disgust on her face, something that seemed to please Belvor. She threw his gun back at him, Belvor catching it with a satisfied smile. Behind him, Caleb lowered his weapon and made a face as Belvor's goon pushed past him to leave, followed by Belvor. Tom went back to Michael, lifting the shirt to check the wound again. Arrian crouched down opposite him, her eyes full of questions.

# *

Callum returned to the engineering room an hour later, looking irritated. He walked in and stopped in front of Sam, pointing towards the corridor. “I've hired a shuttle. Should be here soon.”

“I thought Hebron was on lock down,” Sam said, noting his stiff demeanour and wishing they could go back to the friendly way they had been the day before, without all this tension.

“Hebron's just the main hub. There are smaller ships around it that are permanently docked here, providing other services. The shuttle's being prepared right now. As soon as it gets here, I'll fetch your friends. Someone needs to be here if Arrian calls.”

“I think I can handle that,” Sam said.

Callum nodded. “Well, that's settled then.

Sam nodded. “Still mad at me?”

Callum's brows went up in surprise and then he looked away, shaking his head. “No, I've completely recovered from being ruthlessly discarded all those minutes ago.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Guess, I deserve that.”

Callum watched her for a moment and sighed. “Or not.”

“No?”

Callum fell into a chair next to her and stared off into space. “No. If you deserve it, then unfortunately, so would I. And that is something I'd rather not think about.”

Sam nodded. “Well, for what it's worth, it was-”

“No,” Callum said, grimacing. “Trust me when I say this. Telling me it was a great night will only make it worse.”

Sam smiled. “The voice of experience?”

“Sadly, yes,” Callum shook her head and jumped out of his seat. “Right. I'll check on that shuttle.”

Sam nodded as he walked away. “Callum?”

He turned slowly and sighed. “Don't say thank you.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you.”

Callum smiled back, rolling his eyes. He turned away just before Sam saw the telling downturn of his mouth carrying a smudge of disappointment.

# *

“I don't feel sick, maybe he's bluffing,” Michael said, sitting on the couch and trying to look down at the small wound, which wasn't bleeding or swollen.

Tom looked up at Caleb from where he sat on the coffee table in front of Michael. “You know about these guys. What do you think? They look the kind to bluff?”

Caleb looked a little uncomfortable. “Trust me. They've got no problem killing anyone.”

Tom nodded. “Okay. Think they'll keep to their agreement? We give them the girl, they give us the antidote?”

Caleb shook his head. “I don't know. I wouldn't trust them.”

“You're actually considering going through with this? Handing some girl over to that scum?” Arrian asked. “How is trust the issue here?”

Tom glared at her. “Hey, you got a better idea?”

”The Oraylians are _scum_ ,” Arrian said. “Have you bothered asking yourself why someone would be called a number instead of a name? She's a slave. I've heard of how these women live on Oraylian ships. Given the choice, they'd rather be dead.”

Tom stood up to face Arrian. “If I don't do this, Michael will die. I'm not in a position to take the moral high ground. I don't have that luxury. I can't choose a woman I don't know over the life of my friend. Okay? I'm not that guy.”

“Maybe you should be,” Michael said quietly. “I'm not sure I want-”

“Michael? shut up. It doesn't matter what you want,” Tom said, taking out his pistol and checking the charge. “I don't have a choice.”

“Sure you do,” Michael said. “You always have a choice.”

# *

With the storm gone and sky clear, Jack figured this could be a pretty good spot for camping. All it needed was a lake. Maybe a cabin too.

“You would do that, wouldn't you?” Daniel asked from where he sat on the damaged wing of the glider. “You'd leave behind a log cabin any place you happened to like enough.”

Jack looked at Teal'c, sitting on the ground in front of a troubled looking Aldwin, just some yards away. “Yep. That would be my legacy. The Ancients left stargates. I'd leave log cabins.” Jack looked up at Daniel to see the other man squinting back down at him. “What?”

“You feel closer somehow,” Daniel said absently.

Jack looked at Aldwin and nodded. “Yeah. I'm getting that.”

# *

It couldn't have been that long since Belvor had shot Michael, but Tom was acutely aware of the ticking seconds. Hebron was a big place and finding someone in the middle of all these people was going to be hard. Belvor's dilemma of course.

“It's why he needs our help, I suppose,” Caleb said, as they left another restaurant.

“Forget that,” Tom said. “What we need to know is how many people Belvor has with him and how many of them are watching us right now. He's not going to wait for me to call him. He's going to wait for me to lead him right to her.”

Caleb nodded. “Sounds like the Oraylians. You're looking for one more person then, in the same uniform. These guys don't even sleep out of uniform.”

“How do you know it's one more person?” Tom said, stopping and looking at Caleb.

“No more than three people from the same ship are allowed entry. You get off your ship, do your business and get back on your ship. Sure, you can pick up passengers, but you can't leave people behind,” Caleb explained.

“Wait,” Tom said. “There can't be a third Oraylian.”

Caleb frowned. “Why not?”

“Roe Sayne. She has to be the third person,” Tom said.

Caleb pointed at Tom and nodded. “You're right, There's no way she could have gotten off the ship unless someone brought her along. They do that sometimes. Bring their slaves wherever they go.”

Tom shook his head. “Jesus. What makes him think he's going to get away with this, with just one guy?”

“The poison in your friend's body,” Caleb said. “He knows we could turn up at his room and demand the antidote, but by the time the lock down is over, we'll have the station's officials throwing us into a cell for intimidating fellow guests. He's not stupid. He'll be staying in one of the premier rooms, rooms that have constant security feeds.”

“Unlike our two star motel room where anyone can walk in, right?” Tom said. “We just have to worry about Belvor and his friend, which shouldn't be hard since we know what they look like. Okay, here's the plan. We split up and look for Roe. That way we split them up if they are following us.”

“But I've never seen her,” Caleb said.

Tom nodded. “They don't know that. They'll follow you anyway.”

Caleb nodded. “You're going to look for her then?”

“No,” Tom said. “She'll be looking for me.”

# *

Belvor watched from the balcony, hidden in the dark as the two men hurriedly spoke to each other, before one of them went in the opposite direction.

Belvor turned to his fellow officer. “Kayon. Follow him.”

Kayon stamped off a salute and slunk away deeper into the shadows as Belvor continued to watch Everett.

# *

Michael realized the toxin was doing its work when he gradually began to feel the cold seeping into his bones. He was shivering like someone had thrown him into a room made of ice, his head beginning to pound.

“It's begun, hasn't it?” Arrian asked, watching him lying down on the couch.

“Yeah,” he said. “Looks like the party's about to get started.”

Arrian sat down on the table in front of the couch, worry etched across her face. “It's early yet. Just rest. Save your strength.”

Michael laughed. Those three words always signalled disaster.

# *

Tom checked his watch, eyes on the crowd. Night was nearing and so was the end of the lock down. Tom didn't even want to think about what was happening to Michael. He sighed and turned around, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible as he glanced in the direction of a familiar figure clad in black leather, already disappearing before Tom could catch him standing in one place. Belvor had done a good job of tailing him, disappearing completely from sight on too many occasions.

Roe knew Belvor was out there looking for her. She would never approach Tom out in the open. Not unless she was certain of not getting caught. As Tom hurried away from his current position, he figured it was time to make it less easy on Belvor. He walked in the shadow of people and buildings before finally slipping into a crowded bar. Hiding in the dark shadows of a badly lit corner, he waited. It took a while, but eventually Belvor walked into the bar, his eyes carefully scanning the dimly lit surroundings. Tom watched him as he irritably pushed through people, shoving them aside as he searched. Tom waited for him to disappear through an archway at the far end, before he backed out of the place.

Outside, he kept to the shadowy parts of the station, where it was more crowded. He figured Roe was watching closely enough, desperate to find him again. As soon as it was safe, she'd come to him. Or maybe she had found someone who was willing to help. Someone who would help her get away from Belvor. Tom stopped walking and turned in a complete circle, looking in every direction, seeking out her face. Hoping she still needed him because he needed her even more.

“You look lost.” Tom stilled. “Don't turn around. Just follow.”

A moment later, Tom saw a figure walk past him, hurrying away. He followed, keeping his eyes out for Belvor the whole time until Roe disappeared into a small alley-like corridor and disappeared through a door. Tom took a final look to make sure he hadn't been followed and opened the door. It was dark inside, a corridor filled with rooms. One of the rooms had an open door. Tom took out his pistol and nudged the door open with his foot, before stepping inside, ready to shoot. She was there, in the middle of a small dark room that only contained a bed. Tom left the door open and lowered his weapon.

Roe stood in front of him, eyes wide as she stared at him, face too pale in the dark. “You were looking for me.”

Tom nodded. “Yeah.”

“Why?” Her voice sounded heavy, tired.

Tom looked away, building up the courage to lie. “I want to help-”

Roe shook her head, covering her mouth with her hands and muffling a sob. Tom saw the shine of her eyes and knew she had realized he wasn't here to help.

”How do you do it?” Tom murmured. “How do you see what I'm thinking?” Roe's tearful eyes turned angry and she glared, moving to walk out, shoving past him. He grabbed her arm, swallowing harshly before telling her, “I can't let you walk out of here.”

Roe looked furious. “I was wrong. You're not even human.”

“What the hell do you want me to do?” Tom snarled. “If I don't hand you over to this guy, my friend dies. He's only got hours left. Tell me what to do.”

She didn't say anything, looking defeated. Tom let her go with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair and scratching the back of his head. Roe was watching him closely, slowly walking towards the door. He was giving her an opportunity to leave, run, whatever. But she shut the door instead. He frowned at her, understanding what she intended when she took off her coat. He watched it fall on the floor before she started to unbutton a dark shirt, one that was too big for her. She had only undone a few buttons when he saw the bruising. Dark, angry bruises. Scratches and marks he didn't want to think about against her pale skin. He looked up to see the tears slide down her face.

“I'm not asking you to help me for free. Not any more.”

Tom grabbed her wrist before she could undo any more buttons. “Did he do that to you?”

She gave a bitter smile. “It's not the worst thing he's ever done.”

Tom let go of her wrist and picked up the coat from the floor, shoving it at her. He gave Roe an even look. “You're going to help me save my friend's life.

# *

When Belvor finally found Everett, the other man was still alone, looking agitated as he navigated his way through a crowd. Belvor watched him with a frown from a safe distance as he disappeared into the message centre. A while later, he felt the data pad in his jacket begin to vibrate. He took it out and flipped it open, activating the display. He smiled when he saw a slightly uncomfortable Everett.

“Uh, yeah, this is a message for Taius de Belvor. I've got what you want. Meet me in my room in an hour.”

Belvor smirked with no intention of waiting an hour.

# *

Michael was vaguely aware of voices in the room. They sounded tinny and echoed around him as he tried to make them out.

“How's he doing?” Tom was asking.

“Worse,” Arrian said from close by.

“Did you find her?” Caleb asked. “I noticed Belvor's friend suddenly stopped following me.”

There was a long moment of silence before Arrian asked, “You found her?”

“I found her,” Tom said quietly. “I sent Belvor a message.”

“You can't do this,” Arrian said quietly. “There has to be a different way.”

“She's right,” Michael murmured through the sickening haze in his head. “You can't just hand her over.”

“How about you both shut up and listen to me before you decide I'm an asshole?” Tom said. Michael knew he had moved closer and tried to open his eyes to see instead of just listen. “Okay. Me and Caleb have to get out of here because Belvor's going to try and follow us to Roe and I don't want him to come looking here.”

Michael laughed, the sound feeling drunk to his own ears. “You've got a plan.”

“I wouldn't get excited just yet,” Tom said. “Look, I know where the antidote is and what it looks like, but I can't get into his room because it's locked up tighter than Fort Knox.”

“What's Fort Knox?” Caleb asked.

“A place that is very hard to break into,” Tom said, sounding aggravated.

“How do we get in then?” Caleb asked.

More silence for a moment before Tom finally said. “Arrian, you want to help her, right? Got any bright ideas?”

# *

Lennik Orash was sulking behind his desk. In one morning he'd lost a good sum of gold, received a death threat and been slapped in the face. Hebron was beginning to wear him out. He sighed and knocked back his drink, enjoying the burn as he considered what to do with the rest of the evening.

The door burst open, Arrian stalking in with an aggravated look her face, Leta trailing uselessly behind her, explaining, “I tried to stop her.”

“A heat-seeking explosive couldn't stop her,” Lenni said. “It's okay, go.” Leta threw Arrian a dirty look and left, Arrian kicking the door shut behind her before turning to Lenni. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lenni held his hand up. “The gold was good. Don't even start with me, Arrian.”

Arrian reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out one of the gold pieces Lenni had put into the case he handed over to Arrian earlier in the day. He stared as she threw it at him. Lenni caught it and stared some more. “You know how you always wanted to work for me?” she asked.

Lenni gave her a distrusting look. “Yes?”

“So,” she shrugged. “Work for me.”

# *

Belvor had seen Everett go into the hotel compound, waiting for Roe to turn up, because she certainly wasn't already inside. Moments later, Everett's friend arrived and went into the building. Kayon was at Belvor's side in minutes.

“He has her,” Belvor said. “He must be keeping her somewhere else.”

“His friend appears to know nothing. Besides where all the drinking places are,” Kayon said sounding annoyed.

“It could be a ploy for you to stop following him. He may have seen-” Belvor stopped as the men being discussed came out of the building. They both stood there in quiet conversation for a moment before Everett gave his friend a pat on the arm and walked off.

“Follow him,” Belvor said. “I'll follow the other one. If you see her, bring her and feel free to shoot him.”

# *

Caleb confidently walked around the corner of his favourite bar, looking over his shoulder and seeing that Belvor's friend was still tailing him. The Oraylians might have made good soldiers of fortune, but they didn't know shit about keeping a low profile. Caleb walked in through a pair of plainly visible doors and across the floor of an incredibly shiny and empty looking building, not worrying about the lack of a guard at the security desk. He went for the elevator, stepping in when the doors opened.

When the doors opened, he stepped into the long dark corridor, slowly walking away from the elevator. He stopped in front of a room, taking out his key card to open the door, back to the elevator the whole time. He smiled when he heard the doors of the second elevator opening. Caleb took his time to open the door and when it did, he looked inside and held a hand out. 

“Roe, it's okay, don't be afraid. You're going to be fine. My friend's leading Belvor away from here. Somewhere he can't cause you any trouble. Come with me. You'll be safe.”

The impact was sudden. He felt the pulse hit him hard and he fell to the floor, knowing the body armour had taken most of the impact. Still, it was like being rammed into a by very large and angry man. Caleb fell face down and lay still, listening to the soft footfalls heading in his direction. They stopped right next to him. A foot poked him in the hip.

“Commander,” the man spoke from above Caleb. “Everett knows you are following him. He's leading you astray. I have the other one here, where they are hiding her.” Caleb tried to make out a reply, but only heard a quiet muffled sound that didn't really sound like anything. “Yes, it would be wise to return to your room. I'll bring her there.”

Then he was walking away from Caleb and into the dimly lit room. Caleb slowly turned his face to watch his assailant.

“Roe Sayne?” he called out. “I know you are here. It is time to return. If you come quietly, perhaps Belvor will be kind.”

Caleb sat up slowly as Kayon headed towards the door of the wash room. He grimaced as he got to his feet, pulling his pistol from its holster at the same time. He established his aim and waited. There was a sound of something falling in the wash room and Kayon went to the door.

“I know you are in there.” He waved his hand across the access panel and the door to the wash room opened. “Who are you?” he asked its occupant in obvious surprise.

“Me? This is my room! And you you're definitely not what I ordered,” came Lenni's hysterical response.

Kayon immediately spun around, eyes wide with realization, as Caleb punched him with his pistol. Lenni kicked the pistol out of Kayon's hand and picked it up, pointing it at the fallen man.

“Not my kind of pistol, but it'll do.” Caleb said, aiming his own weapon at Kayon's head. “I like the old ways. There's just something romantic about embedding a precious metal inside someone like you.”

Kayon touched his split lip and looked at the blood on his fingers. He looked back at Caleb, lip curled with disgust. “You won't get away with this.”

Caleb snorted. “I do this for a living soldier boy.”

“Security's going to be back online soon. We need to get out of here fast. I said I'd help. Not get myself arrested and thrown into a prison with very odorous and amorous people,” Lenni said, nervously holding Kayon's pistol with both hands. Caleb watched Kayon, relishing seeing an Oraylian officer from this point of view.

“Going to kill me?” Kayon asked, his voice not betraying whatever fears he might have had.

Caleb thumbed the safety and smiled, straightening his arm. He pointed it right at Kayon and pulled the trigger as the man on the floor shut his eyes and jerked at the sound of the trigger. Then he opened his eyes and stared at Caleb's smiling face.

“I could kill you, but then I'd be just like you. War's over. Find yourself a job you're good at,” Caleb said with a shrug.

Kayon just stared as Caleb asked Lenni to get the wrist-binds.

# *

Arrian paced the room. Time was moving quickly, the lock down about to end soon and Kofax was lying on the couch under a blanket in a dazed and barely conscious state. No one had reported back. Not Caleb, Lenni nor Everett. For all she knew Lenni's boasts were just that. Maybe it was going to come down to the girl or Kofax. She knew of the Oraylians, the kind of men they were. She knew exactly why any woman would want to escape them unless she was an official wife. Even then, some tried to leave. She knew what running away and getting caught would mean. She'd heard all the stories and even seen the evidence on one occasion. Thinking of herself in Lotan's captivity, she didn't know if she could live with sending a woman back into hell.

Arrian went to Kofax who had curled up on his side, his arms wrapped around himself, barely distinguishable sounds coming from him. She owed him. Him and his friends. She'd made a promise to take them to Ares, no matter how much of an insanely stupid idea it seemed. The room's silence was broken by the sound of the buzzer. Arrian sprang to her feet and pulled out her pistol as she went to the door and took up a position to one side of it, pistol aimed at the head of whoever was going to walk in. She slapped the access panel and stood with her arm rock steady. The door opened and a figure she didn't recognize stepped in and turned to look right at her, as if she'd been expecting a gun pointed at her head.

“Tom told me I should come here. I'd be safe,” she said, her voice sounding pained and tired.

Arrian slowly lowered her weapon, giving the access panel a nudge and closing the door. “Roe Sayne.” The girl nodded slowly. Arrian nodded back. 

A strangled noise from the couch caught both their attention. Arrian stuck her pistol in her holster and ran to the couch where Kofax was now having some kind of violent fit, his body rigid and the tendons in his neck straining against his body's will.

Arrian looked up at Roe, feeling breathless. “How bad is this? How long does he have?”

Roe watched as if too afraid to approach. “He needs the antidote now, or he'll die.”

Arrian turned back to look at Kofax, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his lips taking on an odd blue tinge. Arrian thought of hymns, abandoned in her youth. She thought of Her, the one who was said to spin fates effortlessly, like a spider spins a web. She thought of prayer, but it had been such a long time that she didn't even know if she remembered the right words.

“Prayer is prayer,” Roe said. “There are no right words.”

Arrian frowned, but didn't look at Roe. Instead, she placed a hand on Kofax head and hoped for Everett's speedy return.

# *

Something was wrong. Belvor knew it. Kayon had made no further contact. Everett was supposed to be expecting him in the next few minutes, but obviously he had decided to become idiotically heroic about the whole affair. It didn't matter. Everett's friend was a dead man. Roe would have to be found by other means. In the meantime, Belvor needed to find out where Kayon had disappeared to. Belvor headed towards the main room when the bedroom door opened. By the time he realized it wasn't Kayon, something hard smashed into the side of his face and he went falling to the ground. As he reeled from the impact, someone took his gun. When everything stopped spinning and the ringing in his ears subsided, he saw Everett standing over him, gun in hand, his friend looming in the background.

“Security will be here in no time,” Belvor coughed. “They will have seen your idiotic display.”

Everett looked up at the plain ceiling with its small blinking lights. “I think security is currently experiencing some technical difficulties. No one's coming. Including your friend.”

Belvor touched the bloody side of his face. “Your friend is a dead man.”

Everett gave him a steady look. “Not if I can help it. Caleb, watch him.”

Belvor laughed, sitting up as Caleb came to loom over him, pointing what looked like Kayon's gun at his face. “You won't find the antidote. I didn't bring it. You think I ever intended to honour our bargain?”

“Nope,” Everett said, rummaging through the cases on the floor and the contents of the wardrobe and dresser. “I knew you were scum from the second I met you. But I know you have the antidote. I know you like to let people suffer and then save them at the last second. You like seeing them in pain and that's what the toxin does. Right?”

“So... you do know where she is,” Belvor said, anger simmering under his skin. “Bring her to me and I'll pay you a good price. Before delivery even.”

Everett opened a black bag and pulled out a small box. He took it to the dresser where the gun Belvor had used on his friend lay. Everett was looking at the gun and the remaining vial that contained three more pellets of the poison, visible through the barrel.

“That it?” Caleb asked.

“It's where she said it would be,” Everett said, making Belvor fist his hands.

Everett opened the small box and immediately pulled out a small vial filled with blue liquid. He knew exactly what to look for. He even found the applicator pen.

“You tell her when I find her, she's going to regret this for the rest of her life,” Belvor said.

Everett slowly turned around, stuffing the vial and pen into his jacket pocket and then picking up the gun from the dresser. He pointed it at Belvor and fired without warning. Belvor fell back, his hand going to his chest where the pellet had entered. He grimaced, waiting for the pain to pass and slowly sat up again, laughing.

“The station's lock down will be over soon, I will go to my ship and get the antidote. Then I will come after you and that little bitch you're protecting,” Belvor said with a smile.

Everett nodded and then fired the remaining vials into Belvor's chest. “Let's hope that slows you down a little.” Belvor felt a burn under his skin, all three pellets under there, releasing the toxin into his blood. He looked up from where he lay, staring at Everett, whose eyes were cold. Everett went back to the dresser and picked up the black box, holding it out to show to Belvor. “There's one more in there. That's one favour you owe me.”

He threw the box on the bed, out of Belvor's reach, but near enough for him to crawl to it. He and Caleb started for the door, but then Everett turned back and said, “If my friend dies, I'll come back for you.”

# *

When Arrian opened the door, she was almost bowled over by the speed at which Caleb and Everett flew into the room. “Did you get it?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Everett said, sounding shaky. He rummaged around his pockets and pulled out what Arrrian assumed and hoped was the antidote, along with an applicator. “Know how to use one of these?”

“I do,” Roe said quietly from behind the couch, just behind Kofax's head. “I've seen them used.”

Tom nodded. “Right.”

He held out the vial and applicator, letting Roe take it from him, somewhat tentatively. They watched her connect the applicator to the small vial and drain its contents before going to Michael and dropping the vial aside, applicator ready in hand. He lay there completely limp, his colour looking too blue and his body too still. Roe partially unbuttoned his shirt before spreading it open enough to expose his chest. She then positioned the applicator over his heart before a small syringe popped out of its bottom and she proceeded to plunge it down hard, with a force Arrian wouldn't have guessed she was capable of. Kofax arched off the couch, his eyes snapping wide open as he gasped. He seemed frozen in a position of shock for a moment, before his face relaxed and he passed out.

“Fuck, that was big needle,” Caleb said.

Everett was staring, looking as though he was waiting for an instant change. “Now what?”

“You wait,” Roe said. “You wait for him to wake up.”

Everett rubbed a hand over his face and sighed before looking back at Caleb. “We gotta go. We can't stay here. Once the surveillance is back on line, we're screwed.”

“Any minute now,” Arrian promised.

The door opened and Arrian, Everett and Caleb simultaneously turned around, pulling their guns on Lenni. He dropped a hefty looking bag on the floor and held his hands up, one hand containing a key card. “You boys and girls need to learn how to relax.”

Everett irritably put his pistol away, Caleb and Arrian slowly doing the same. “Any idea when the security feed's back on?”

“Any time now,” Lenni answered. “Which is why it's time to say goodbye to this wonderful place.”

“But the station's still on lock down,” Arrian said.

Lenni nodded. “Security functions offline equals no way of knowing if the bridges are operational or being used. The checkpoint guards' rotation changes in the next ten minutes. We don't want to get there when the new shift starts. Those boys don't like me as much. Now, let's go.”

“Wait a second, _let's_ go?” Caleb asked, looking at Arrian.

”What?” Lenni asked. “You think I'm going to stay here and wait for them to arrest me?”

“Well, I'd like that,” Caleb said with a shrug.

“Caleb,” Arrian warned.

”Okay, someone give me some help here,” Everett said as he went to the couch and pulled Kofax up. Caleb joined him, taking one arm and draping it over his shoulders while Everett did the same.

“Remember, anyone asks, he's drunk. Not sick,” Lenni said. “If any officers find out what's wrong with him, we're not going anywhere.”

“Fine,” Arrian said. “Let's get of here.”

Lenni was out first, followed by Caleb and Everett who were dragging Kofax between them. Arrian followed and then stopped at the door when she realized something. She looked back and saw Roe standing by the couch, looking a little lost. Afraid.

Arrian jerked her head towards the door. “Coming?”

Something like relief flashed in Roe's eyes and she nodded. “Yes. Please.”

Arrian held out her hand. “Come on.”

# *

Sam had taken to walking around the ship after Callum left, bumping into the technicians that were putting Ashanti back together. Every now and then someone would contact her to update her on which system was up and running. Callum hadn't contacted her beyond telling her his position and that he had picked up Jack, Teal'c and Aldwin and they would be heading back any moment. She was hoping things would move smoother from here, once everyone was back on the ship and they had a definite destination.

It was just as that thought occurred that the boarding lights flashed all the way down the corridor ceiling. Sam looked up at them and broke into a jog down to the elevator. Her data pad showed the docking bay was being accessed. It couldn't be Callum since he'd just called to confirm they were setting back out to the ship. So it had to be...

“You guys are early,” Sam said as she walked into the bay in time to see the boarders headed towards the door she had just come in through. Then she saw Kofax being dragged by Everett and a man she didn't recognize, followed by two other people she didn't know. “Major?”

“It's Michael,” Everett grunted out. “He's been poisoned. We got the antidote to him, but he hasn't come around yet.”

”What?” Sam said, stepping aside to let them pass through the door and then following behind. “Poisoned? How?”

“Long story,” Everett answered.

“Caleb, take him to the infirmary,” Arrian said. The two men hurried away with Kofax between them, a silent woman following behind. Sam looked at the man left behind, his skin an oddly orange hue. He stood grinning and looking around at the ship in awe, which seemed to annoy Arrian. “Lenni, stop grinning like an idiot. Look, get out of my hair for a minute. Get yourself a drink or something and I'll set up your quarters later.”

“At your will, Arrianka,” Lenni said with a grin, picking up his bag and disappearing down the corridor.

Finally Arrian turned to Sam. “Well, uh... how are you? Good? Everything good here?”

Sam stared. “What the hell's going on? What happened to Kofax and who are those people?”

Arrian took Sam by the arm and guided her towards the elevator. “Look, I'll explain later, first I need to prepare for immediate flight when we separate from Hebron. Where's Callum?”

Sam stepped into the elevator with a sigh. “He's gone to pick up Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Aldwin.”

“What? Why?”

“Long story, but they're on their way back. Should take half an hour,” Sam said.

Arrian looked clearly worried. “Okay, fine. We'll just have to bring all systems online and hope they arrive before the lock down is over.”

Sam gave Arrian an even look. “I think you need to tell me what's going on.”

# *

Jack sighed as he sat in the back of the shuttle. Teal'c was quiet next to him and Aldwin was quiet and tied up opposite, with Callum in the cockpit, looking as though he was sulking about something. Every now and then Teal'c would look at him, as if he was trying to figure something out, but not quite sure.

“So, Callum,” Jack said. “Anything interesting happen while we were gone?”

Callum seemed to sigh. “Nothing, I'm afraid. Not much at all.”

Jack sighed. “Are we there yet?”

# *

The woman, Roe, was asleep on one of the infirmary beds, looking disturbed and agitated instead of restful. A few beds down, Kofax was still unconscious, a monitor above his head displaying his heartbeat and brainwave activity. Sam stood by the bed and looked down at him, wondering if his pallor had improved since she'd come up to see him, or if she was just imagining it. Opposite her, Everett sat on the edge of an adjacent bed, scratching his chin.

“What happens if the authorities find out?” Sam asked.

He shrugged. “We'd probably be in trouble for bribing someone to take out the security and skip town early. But the only way the Hebron officials would know is if Belvor squeals. At most, he'd be in trouble for poisoning Michael, but we'd all basically be stuck here for a while.”

Sam watched him closely, the way he seemed so controlled. “You okay?”

Everett smirked, but it fell short of his usual confidence. “Not really.”

Sam nodded. “It's understandable.”

Everett sighed, rubbing his face. “I get why you're doing this. Why we're out here and I'm with you, but I don't think I'm ready to lose a member of my team. I know it's selfish, but I really don't want to know what you're going through.”

“I hope you don't ever have to.” Sam turned around to look at Roe. “Think she'll be okay?”

When she turned back to look at Everett, his face seemed to say he didn't really care right now. Not answering the question he just stood up and continued to watch Kofax in silence.

# *

Arrian was slumped over a console on the bridge, groaning at the stiffness and pain in her neck. She felt a warm hand, fingers slowly massaging the tense muscle. Arrian pushed the hand away and straightened up to look at Caleb. “How is he?”

“Still unconscious,” Caleb said.

She shook her head. “My fault. I shouldn't have let them come with me.”

Caleb rolled his eyes. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Look, if it's any consolation, Kofax is looking a little less blue. The antidote's got to be working.”

“I hope so,” Arrian muttered, prodding the console. A light flashed, a small message box appearing on the display panel. “Oh no.”

“What?” Caleb asked.

“The Oraylian ship's messaging us,” Arrian said quietly.

“Ignore it,” Caleb said.

“I can't just ignore it, don't be stupid,” she said, turning on the ship-wide transmission. “Everyone, we have an incoming message. Opening comms.”

The screen in front filled with the image of a man in Oraylian uniform, his shoulders decorated with varying red shapes. He had a greying beard and short hair, his skin looking weathered, but his eyes bright and blue. He didn't look pleased.

“This is High Commander Thrak Farsh of the Oraylian vessel. I have been made aware of the fact that two of my officers were attacked on Hebron and a servant from their custody was taken,” he said, his voice deep and gruff.

“Were you also made aware that your men poisoned one of my crew in order to coerce us into finding their servant, who _ran_ away?” Arrian asked.

“It would be your word against theirs,” Farsh replied. “Though, I am certain that with enough convincing and an investigation, the Hebron officials can be shown who tampered with their security systems and broke a quarantine.”

“If that happens, your officers will also arrested, High Commander. You'd allow this to tarnish the image of your men?”

Farsh laughed with amusement. “I wish to speak to the one named Everett.”

” _I'm listening_ ,”Everett's disembodied floated down from above Arrian.

“The girl, she is not yours,” Farsh said. “You have interfered where you shouldn't have.”

Everett laughed as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. “ _Interfered? I didn't want anything to do with this. She came to me and I said I couldn't help her, but then your guys had to go and make it personal. If she wants to go back, she's free to go._ ”

Farsh seemed surprised by the outburst. “Her wishes are of no consequence.”

Arrian opened her mouth to speak, but Caleb stamped on her foot, shutting her up.

“ _Not to you maybe_ ,” Everett said quietly. “ _She doesn't want to go back. That's good enough for me._ ”

“Then you must challenge her protector,” Farsh said. “It is the only way you can take charge of her.”

“ _Protector_?” Everett scoffed. “That what you call it?”

“You have a choice,” Farsh said. “You challenge Belvor. The winner takes the prize. That is how it has always been. You cannot take something you did not fight for.”

“ _My friend could be lying on his death bed_ ,” Tom said. “ _Your officers going to get punished for that?_ ”

“I am giving you opportunity to come here and mete out that punishment,” Farsh said. “Accept the challenge and we can settle this like men. Walk away from it and I will not let you walk away in one piece.”

“ _What kind of challenge?_ ” Tom asked, sounding wary.

“Come to my ship and fight him like a man,” Farsh said. “By my word, I will honour the outcome.”

“ _Belvor's already proved what you guys mean by honour. Not much,_ ” Tom replied.

“You will not leave Hebron with the girl. Not until you have earned the right. Tell me, outlander, do you accept or not?”

Arrian could feel everyone stop breathing on the ship as they waited for a reply.

“ _Sure_ ,” Tom said. “ _What the hell._ ”

# *

Jack stepped out of the shuttle with a sigh. Callum had said Arrian was back, the ship's systems were working and any time soon they'd be able to leave Hebron behind. Finally, things were moving. Including Aldwin who was currently on the way to a holding cell.

The doors leading into the ship opened and Carter stepped out alongside Arrian. “Carter, miss me?

“We've got a problem, sir,” Carter said, looking worried.

Figures, Jack thought. When the hell did anything ever run smoothly?

# *

The Oraylians had sent a small rusty coloured shuttle to fetch Tom, Roe and Caleb. Roe had sat quietly, averting the eyes of the pilots and looking more jittery than Tom had seen her so far. Even Caleb looked on edge. They were taken to a ship that was roughly the size of Ashanti, only wider and deeper. The interior was dark and cold, uniformed officers casting unimpressed looks in their direction. They were finally taken into a large dimly lit hall filled with people.

Inside, there was a huge crowd assembled and at the centre was a red circle where Tom figured the challenge would take place. On a podium stood Farsh, watching Tom with interest as he was shoved into the middle of the circle and frisked for weapons, his pistol being taken away. Caleb was surrounded by three officers and finally Roe was snatched away too.

“Hey!” Tom objected, going to her.

“She is ours until you win,” Farsh's voice boomed across the room. “Not before.”

Tom watched Roe struggle against the hold on her arm, looking scared sick. He wanted to reassure her somehow, but the only way he could think of doing that was to win this fight. The crowd parted and Belvor appeared with Kayon at his side. Belvor had a smirk on his face as he discarded his jacket to reveal a black tank top. He walked into the circle, people clapping him on the back as he entered. Tom took off his jacket and threw it to Caleb, watching and waiting.

“Shouldn't have left the antidote. Should've killed me,” Belvor said, right in Tom's face. “Because you're not walking out alive here. To the death, outlander.”

Tom looked up at Farsh. “You didn't say anything about to the death!”

“It is the way,” Farsh said. “Begin!”

Before Tom even had a moment to consider he was the one going to die here, Belvor smashed his fist into Tom's face. Tom landed hard on the ground and everyone gave a pleased cheer.

”Come on! Get up! I'll be gentle,” Belvor taunted, getting some laughs from the audience.

Tom licked a trickle of blood from his split lip and gathered himself together as he got to his feet, bringing up his fists in preparation this time. Belvor looked amused as he bounced on his feet and moved forward, spinning and bringing up his leg for a kick. Tom grabbed the foot and twisted Belvor's whole leg, sending Belvor in a spin to the ground. Belvor recovered fast, glaring at Tom, as if he hadn't expected the retaliation. He attacked quicker, with more urgency. His strength was his ability to use his bulk. He had a more powerful build than the jacket had allowed Tom to see. He had muscle and agility. He also wanted to kill Tom, which seemed to work for him. Tom kept his fists up, ready to strike. Belvor closed in and Tom threw a punch that never connected. The next jab connected, but Belvor swayed once and fell against Tom, snaking his arms around Tom's waist, trying to throw him onto the ground. When that didn't work, Belvor jabbed a fist in Tom's ribs a number of times.

They were grappling with each other for a while before Belvor head butted Tom just above his eye. Tom stumbled and an arm wrapped around his throat, cutting of his airways. Tom felt himself slipping away, feeling disoriented by the blood that was running into one eye from his forehead. Gathering his strength, he smacked his head back as hard as he could, smashing it into Belvor's face. The man stumbled back and Tom fell to his knees. He got to his feet, turning around shakily. Belvor came for him again but Tom summoned every ounce of energy and rammed his body into the other man, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him off the floor before slamming him down onto his back. Tom straddled the other man's body, grabbing his tank top in one fist and bringing down the other fist against Belvor's face.

Belvor looked dazed, as dazed and tired as Tom felt, his nose and mouth bloody. Tom snarled, feeling all the pent up frustration screaming to be let out as he lifted his fist again. Only, before he could connect a second time, there was a sharp burning pain in his thigh. Tom cried out and fell sideways. He looked down at his leg and saw the knife sticking out the side of his thigh. Of course Belvor would play dirty. Tom reached down, vaguely aware of murmurs throughout the room. He wrapped his hand around the knife handle and pulled it out with a pained yell. He threw the knife aside and sat up, just as Belvor was getting to his feet. Belvor came over to Tom, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him up before landing a punch to the gut. Tom doubled over and felt a knee to his side before his legs were kicked out from under him. Belvor didn't stop even then, delivering a boot to the kidneys. Finally Belvor seemed to tire and stopped the assault. Tom lay in a heap, face pressed against the ground. He blinked away blood to see the crowd watching him in silence. 

A moment later, Belvor pulled Tom's head up by his hair. “This is nothing. What I'm going to do to her... she'll wish she was dead.”

Tom stared at Belvor, unable for a moment to feel the trickle of blood down his face, his raw knuckles, the wound in his leg. All he could see was Belvor, with a bloody grin on his face. Tom grabbed him by his throat, his fingers in an iron grip. He held on tight until Belvor's fingers loosened in his hair. He held on until he wasn't the one of his knees and Belvor was choking. People were staring soundlessly. Tom let go of Belvor's throat long enough to swing his fist at the red face before him. Belvor didn't go down with the first punch, but the second knocked him flat on his ass.

Tom stumbled about in the circle, until he found the knife that still had his blood on it. He stooped down and picked it up, everything screaming in pain. He limped to Belvor, hearing murmuring behind him as he went to stand over Belvor, feet either side of his body. He fell to his knees over Belvor, lifted the knife up over the barely conscious man and then brought it down hard, just next to his head, where it went straight into the mat. There were some gasps and then silence. Tom leaned down, breathless, with everything throbbing in pain. Under him, Belvor lay unmoving, his eyes half-lidded. When Tom realized the room had plunged into silence, he grimaced and moved off of Belvor, stumbling to his feet, looking around for Roe. She was staring at him, forgotten by her guard.

Tom looked up at Farsh and hoarsely said, “I could've killed him. I think that counts as a win.”

Farsh stared at Belvor who lay semi-conscious and then at Tom. “Take her.”

Tom managed a few steps until he was outside the circle before swaying and falling on his knees. Caleb and Roe were by his side in a second, both of them helping him to his feet and taking his arms, shouldering his weight. As they lifted him, a shot rang out. Tom fully expected to feel the bullet he heard directly behind him, but he was still standing. He twisted around slightly to see Belvor standing in the middle of the circle, knife dropping from his hand before he fell too. There was a pistol in Farsh's hand, pointed at Belvor.

“I honour my word,” Farsh said coldly. “I expect my officers to do the same.”

Tom saw Kayon stumble into the circle and kneel down by Belvor, a distraught look on his face, eyes glassy as he stared accusingly at Tom.

“Get these people off my ship,” Farsh said, before leaving the podium.

Tom looked across at Roe as she both held him up and clung to him. Breathlessly, he asked her, “What's your name, kid?”

“Gia,” she said. Then more forcefully, “My name's Gia.”

Tom nodded. “That's a nice name. I like it. Let's get out of here, Gia.”

As they were led away, Tom ignored the faces of other enslaved Oraylian property watching from hidden corners, eyes filled with hope. Not his problem, he thought, one evil at a time.

# *

Arrian stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Lenni talking non-stop about some scam he had pulled in some place and how he'd gotten away, while Roe, no, while _Gia_ , sat opposite, wrapped up in a thick sweater and pants, listening to an obviously untrue story. She seemed to be less wary and jittery than she was hours ago, even though she still seemed miles away.

Everything had been so chaotic. Caleb and Gia had returned with Everett bleeding and battered between them. The technicians had finished their work and left. Ashanti had broken dock with Hebron. Aldwin had been smashing the insides of the holding cell. Arrian had finally succumbed to her raging headache.

“What are you thinking about?”

Arrian turned to Callum. “Strange having the ship this full.”

“You can't keep them.” Arrian took a long look at Callum and smiled before surprising him with a tight hug. “What was that for?” 

She shrugged. “Just happy you're here.”

He smiled. “Okay.”

“Did you see Caleb by the way? He's riding with us,” Arrian said, wondering if she imagined the stiffening of Callum's shoulders.

“No. Haven't seen him yet.”

Arrian nodded. “I think he's washing the Oraylians out of his system.”

Callum gave another nod. “Maybe I'll see him later. Anyway, I just thought I'd come and give you the message in person.”

Arrian leaned back against the door frame. “What message?”

Callum handed her a small slide. “The Hunter. Coordinates.”

Arrian looked at the slide and took it, nodding slowly. “Far?”

Callum smiled. “Antika.”

Arrian smiled back, feeling something like relief wash over her.

# *

Teal'c was silent as he stared out of the huge window that showed nothing but space and stars, Sam watching him carefully. She didn't have to tell him about Callum. It shouldn't have mattered. But there she was, telling him.

“Aren't you going to say something?” Sam asked.

“What do you wish me to say?” Teal'c asked quietly. “It was my understanding that we were no longer anything other than friends.”

Sam nodded. “Right. Well, friends talk about stuff.”

Teal'c turned around at this and though his face seemed completely controlled, she could tell he was angry. She was almost glad he was angry. In fact, maybe he could tell her how angry he was. Instead, Teal'c said nothing. He seemed to look tired, weary. So human that Sam forgot about the symbiote in his gut. She watched him sit down on the floor, leaning against the window. Sam sat down next to him and they both sat there, looking at the ground, not speaking a single word. When Sam put her hand on his knee, he didn't move it away.

# *

When Tom woke up, for some bizarre reason, he had expected to see the infirmary ceiling at the SGC. Not one belonging to a room on an alien ship. It was a disappointment. He looked down at himself, a blanket covering him up to his chest, bandages around his ribs and knuckles. He could feel another one tightly wrapped around his thigh. Everything hurt. Even his hair.

“Hey.”

Tom let his head fall to the side, though it made his split lip throb a little more. Michael was leaning against his bed, looking down at him with a pleased smile. Tom smiled back though it hurt. “Hey.”

“You look terrible,” Michael said softly.

Tom stared at Michael, no longer looking like he was on death's door. “I feel great.”

Michael was shaking his head, his loosely fisted hand knocking lightly against Tom's shoulder. “I can't believe you. You're... something else.”

Tom brought his hand up, even though it made a whole new set of muscles hurt. He covered Michael's hand, holding on to it and leeching off the warmth as he stared up at him. Michael was frowning at their hands, at the look in Tom's eyes. With an unsure smile, he said, “I think someone's a little high on painkillers.”

“I want you to tell me something,” Tom said, his voice feeling rusty. He beckoned Michael closer. Michael sat down on the edge of the bed. “What did you think today, when you were dying?”

Michael blinked at Tom. He shook his head and smiled. “I dunno. I'm not sure I was thinking of anything. I think I was convinced you wouldn't let it happen.”

Tom frowned. “Really? You're an idiot.”

Michael laughed. “Well, nothing did happen to me, asshole. You saved the day, like I knew you would.”

Tom grinned and then nodded. “I did, didn't I?”

“You did,” Michael said, covering Tom's hand. His smile faded after a while, face sombre as his eyes stayed on their joined hands. “And then, of course, you almost went and got yourself killed. Which, to be fair, is kind of what you do.”

“But?” Tom asked.

“But,” Michael said. He looked up at Tom, looking embarrassed, his eyes glassy. “I dunno.”

“Yeah you do, liar,” Tom said. “This time, you were all, hey, that's some ass I could have had, if the idiot hadn't gotten himself killed.”

Michael broke into a grin, pulling his hand away. Shaking his head, he quietly said, “No. No, Tom. This time you're the guy I kissed who I thought might kiss me back if he didn't spend his life tied up by words like duty and regulations. “

Tom sighed and reached up towards Michael, hooking an aching finger in the opening of Michael's shirt and pulling him down, closer and closer. He whispered, “Well, apparently, in space they can't hear you talk about duty or regulations.”

“Painkillers,” Michael said with a nod. “Really good painkillers.”

Tom shook his head. “No, no, I think, I would really like to kiss you. Right now, before the moment passes. You are ruining the moment here.”

“When the painkillers wear off-”

“I'm going to kiss you,” Tom said, looking Michael in his eyes. “Now. And then. Whenever I can.”

Michael swallowed, nodding. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Tom said and moved forward, bumping his mouth against Michael's. When Michael opened his mouth slightly, cupping the back of Tom's head, Tom breathed relief into the other man's mouth.

# *

Lucian, sat on the floor of his cell, glaring at Jack who sat outside the cell, leaning against the opposite wall. “I have told you, I have no information. Those who know of Ares either stay close to him, or do not live very long.”

“Which one are you?” Jack asked.

Lucian's eyes started to glow, boring into Jack's. “To know your enemy, you must become just like them.”

“Does that make you Tok'ra... or Goa'uld?”

“On some days, it is hard to tell.” He got up and walked to the criss-cross bars of the cell, crouching down and holding onto them as he peered from the empty spaces. “I have seen him, in my dreams. Ares. He is... an abomination. He surrounds himself with humans, where there should be Goa'uld. Perhaps he is mad.”

Jack held Lucian's gaze. “Why are you telling me that?”

“You wanted to know about him, did you not?”

Jack moved from the floor and crouched in front of the bars, so he was face to face with Lucian. “First opportunity we get, we're pulling you out of Aldwin's head and throwing you into a nice lake where you can think about the meaning of life.”

Lucian sat back and smiled. “I told you. I do not work for the Goa'uld. Whether you believe me is irrelevant. All I know is, where there is one silent Goa'uld, there will be more. You will not know until a foe you cannot defeat attacks you and makes slaves of you all.”

“This is Arrian,” Arrian cut in over the comms. “We've word from The Hunter and are presently setting a course to Antika. Should be there in under two days. We're about to make a jump into hyperspace, so let me know if anything that's not supposed to blow up... blows up. Thank you.”

Jack smiled and went back to the wall and sat down, watching Lucian offer more resentful stares before he went to the back of the cell and kicked the wall.

“He could be right,” Daniel said as he sat down next to Jack. “Where there's one, there could be more.”

Jack nodded. “One bad guy at a time, Daniel. One bad guy at a time.”


	12. Hunters, Hares and Hounds

“What do you think he's like?” Sam sighed. Lucian liked to take detours when he bored of not answering questions. Not that it mattered; Sam had plenty of time to kill and a compulsion to ask the same question as many times as possible. “Surely, you must wonder what sets Ares apart from the rest.”

Sam glared at Lucian from where she sat against the wall, him sitting close to the criss cross bars of the cell. He looked smug about her lack of a response. “Whose side are you on anyway? Do you even have a side?”

“Yes. Mine,” Lucian said with a smile.

“You say you're not working for the Tok'ra or the Goa'uld, but you _are_ collecting information about Ares. What for? Who for?”

Lucian rolled his eyes. “Information. Information is valuable. More so when the Goa'uld buy.”

Sam frowned. “There are Goa'uld that want information about Ares?”

“There are those who would take the place of Ares. For them, what they already know of this system lord is pointless. For anything besides they would pay a fortune. Oh, and the Tok'ra. My, wouldn't they just love to know everything about Ares? He of whom no one speaks.”

Sam smiled tightly. “That's a nice little business you've got going there.”

Lucian smiled and nodded. “I am just trying to survive.” Sam got up and gave Lucian an unimpressed look as he called out, “I will eventually escape if you do not let me go. You have nothing to gain from keeping me here.”

“I think I'll be the judge of that,” Sam said, without looking back at him and walking away down the hallway.

As she neared a corner, Teal'c joined her at her side, hands behind his back and grim look on his face. “I assume he has told you nothing of value.”

Sam grimaced. “I dunno, maybe he really isn't working for anyone but himself.” She stopped and looked at Teal'c. “Think about it. If he's really not affiliated with anyone, maybe all he does want is information. Information he can sell. I'm sure the right kind of Intel can fetch a pretty penny out there.”

Teal'c nodded. “Indeed. Which is why he must remain with us until Daniel Jackson has been recovered.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Sam said with a nod.

That was it then. Matters of business had come to an end and Sam was left standing in front of Teal'c, the alien squirm in her stomach replaced by guilt. All she had wanted from Callum was one night to forget the screams in her head. Instead, she had hurt Teal'c. Teal'c who would never tell her that he was hurt. “So, looking forward to touching down on Antika?”

“The sooner we meet The Hunter, the better,” Teal'c replied.

Sam nodded. “Ever heard of this place before?”

Teal'c nodded. “An advanced planet.”

Sam frowned. “And the Goa'uld allow that?”

“When there is something to be gained, they allow many things.” Teal'c said. Sam didn't say anything, but she understood. The Goa'uld weren't the only ones that allowed things simply to get their own way. Evidentially, some Tok'ra believed in the same things. “Is something the matter?” Teal'c asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sam shook her head, finding Teal'c's hand on her arm, warm, a comfort. “No,” she said. “Just thinking.”

Teal'c nodded in understanding, but withdrew his hand, looking awkward.

“Hey, you want to get some lunch?” Sam asked. Teal'c looked hesitant. “Can't even stand to be around me, huh?”

Teal'c gave her a long look. “I cannot imagine a time when I might feel that way.”

“Teal'c... I don't want to lose you as a friend too,” Sam said quietly. “I just... I don't know what happened.”

Teal'c's smile was sad. He looked down at his stomach where a serpent lay coiled within him. “I believe I know.”

Sam smiled. Or at least tried to. “The Goa'uld, the Tok'ra, me. I'm not sure it matters. Not if I lose you.”

She saw the emotions flicker across Teal'c's warm eyes. He smiled and nodded. “I will never stop caring for you.”

Sam looked own at her boots as her eyes stung, relief beating in her blood as she cursed the day they'd ever stepped foot on the Shanteel planet and ended up in those mines. She looked up at him with a deep breath and smile, nodding. “Good. Because, I still have a few games of poker I need to beat you at.”

Teal'c smiled and it was large and real and Sam realised it was the easiest she had breathed in weeks. “I look forward to my continuing winning streak.”

Sam laughed. “You're on.”

They continued down the hallway, until they reached the transporter, Sam feeling lighter and unburdened. The doors opened as they reached the transporter, Colonel O'Neill stepping outside, arching an eyebrow at Sam and Teal'c.

“Sir,” Sam nodded.

He nodded back. “Snake cough anything up yet?”

“Maybe. We're not sure,” Sam said.

He looked thoughtful. “Well, it's what we do best, Carter.” Teal'c arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, a bemused smile on his face. The colonel tapped his wrist, which didn't actually have a watch. “Arrian tells me we'll be meeting this guy in roughly over an hour. So, I was thinking...”

Sam waited, her brows climbing up in question. “Sir?”

He frowned. “You guys hungry?”

“Actually, we were on our way to get something to eat,” Sam replied.

He pointed at her. “That's another thing we do really well. We should probably go up there and sneak a few snacks into our pockets. You know how everything takes twice as long out in space, where no one can hear you complain.”

“Yet you remain undeterred, O'Neill,” Teal'c said so politely that Sam had to hold back a smile.

Colonel O'Neill was smiling too, a twinkle in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking this could be perfect if the final cog in the machine returned. If Daniel could cut in with a remark that seemed harmless, but hit the mark all the same.

He took a deep breath and told Sam and Teal'c, “I think today is a good day... for pie.”

Sam smiled, hearing what he really wanted to say.

# *

Arrian looked happy, like she'd looked for the last few days now. She was on the bridge of Ashanti, laughing at something Caleb was saying, always at something he was saying. Callum observed quietly how she relaxed whenever Caleb was around, how Lenni's presence wasn't annoying and how she seemed particularly protective of the girl Gia.

The others, the Tau'ri, kept to themselves, unless they were asking how much closer Antika was, the desperation to meet The Hunter clear. As for Aldwin, he remained locked in his cell, his symbiote full of curses and daily threats that fell mostly on the deaf ears of SG-1.

For his part, Callum was happy enough to avoid them all, especially now that Caleb was around, making Arrian laugh like never could. They were good together, Callum thought, watching them both laugh.

Callum turned to go, but Arrian spotted him. “How long have you been there?”

Callum scowled. “Forever and ever.”

Caleb laughed next to her as she said, “We almost there, Cal. We're almost home.”

“Who do you think Nera will slap first when sees us?” Caleb asked with a frown.

“You,” both Callum and Arrian replied.

Caleb scowled and turned his attention to the navigation console and Arrian told Callum. “Bag up, we're practically there.”

“Oh, I'm bagged up,” Callum said.

“Good good. Round up the others,” Arrian said, leaning against the edge of the console. “Make sure everyone's ready.”

“Done and done,” Callum said with a nod, turning and heading away from the control room, Caleb and Arrian falling back into their conversation, whilst Callum sighed with relief at the thought of home.

# *

Antika came into view like a beautiful beacon of hope. Jack stood with his arms folded across his chest, watching the planet get closer and closer.

“There it is,” Arrian said with a smile. “It's been years since we were all here together.”

“We?” Carter asked, turning from the large view screen where she stood with Teal'c.

“Me, Callum and Caleb. Before we left the business to go our own ways,” Arrian said. “Caleb could have been The Hunter today, if he had stayed.”

“Why didn't he?” Carter asked.

Arrian shrugged. “I don't think he could see himself turning into some grand master, spending his days training potential hunters. The way he used to talk about other worlds, the stars, I knew he'd run away from us all one day. I could see why. I told him I was going to leave too, get my own ship, maybe even put a crew together, waited for him to say it was a great idea and he couldn't wait to come with me. Only he had ideas of his own. So, in the end it was just me and Callum trading one heap of junk for another before we could even think of getting a proper ship or establish a base. Ashanti was pure luck.”

Jack made a face. “Wouldn't it be better to get something smaller and little more fuel efficient? Not exactly stealthy, is she?”

Arrian shrugged. “Well, she does fine as a cargo vessel. Also, this ship is history. So much has happened here. Every day I find something new. I couldn't give that up,” she said, her fingers doing a short tap dance on the console in front of her. “Looks like they're sending up our shuttle.”

“Really?” Carter asked. “We don't need any clearance or anything?”

Arrian nodded. “We have clearance. A bag of crystals in the right direction usually does the trick. Look, don't worry. I said I'd get you to The Hunter and that's what I'm going to do. Hopefully Lotan's loot will secure you his service and your friend will be home in no time.”

Jack gave her a nod. “Let's hope you're right.”

# *

The shuttle that came to collect them was the size of a small Goa'uld cargo ship and was crowded once everyone was on board. It was being piloted by two men in the closed off forward section of the ship, the passengers seated behind as if they were in a dentist's waiting room. Sam sensed tension all around her. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were seated to her left, quiet and contemplative. Opposite her was Aldwin, Arrian on one side of him and Caleb on the other. On the same bench, Callum sat next to Arrian, eyes on the ground, lost in thought. At the end of the cabin, on the bench against the far wall was Everett, still looking a little worn out, his bruises almost healed. Kofax sat on one side of him and on the other was Gia, eyeing Everett through worried eyes, her body hidden under at least three layers of dark loose clothing. On Kofax's other side sat Lennie who, looking extremely bored.

After a moment, Lennie sighed and said, “Well, this is a happy group of people. I'd hate to see you all at a funeral.”

Everett, Arrian and Caleb told him, “Shut up,” all at the same time. He just rolled his eyes and haughtily folded his arms across his chest.

“Colonel...”

Everyone looked at Aldwin, not having heard his human voice for days now. Sam leaned forward and said, “Aldwin?”

Aldwin sought out Colonel O'Neill with bruised looking eyes. “Colonel, let him go, you must let him go.” Aldwin's eyes flashed suddenly, making Sam jerk back. He had a cruel smirk on his face. “I would heed his warning if I were you.”

Sam saw one end of a gun suddenly pressing against Aldwin's temple as Caleb said, “And I'd keep my mouth shut if I were _you_.”

Lucian sneered, but Gia was standing up and smiling, staring at Aldwin. “He's a liar. Aldwin's sleeping. You won't let him wake up.” Lucian looked at Gia, blinking slowly and sitting back against the wall with a smile. 

“Nice try,” Colonel O'Neill said, his tone dry.

Lucian flashed a grin that looked unnatural on Aldwin's face. “You will not keep me long, I promise you.”

“We'll see about that,” Colonel O'Neill said.

The shuttle's descent slowed and they touched down with a jolt. Arrian was up on her feet, leading the way out into a dark alley. It was night, two moons visible in the inky sky, the rain falling light and cold. Arrian spoke to the pilots, a few parting words before joining the group as the shuttle floated back up into the air.

“Callum,” she said, shouldering her large black bag. “Tell them we're waiting around the back.” Callum nodded and sprinted off up the alley into what looked like a busy street as Sam gave Arrian a questioning look. “If we all walk into a supposedly ordinary eating establishment, it's going to arouse suspicion. Come. They'll let us through the back way.”

“Quaint,” Lucian said. “I do hope the food tastes better than it smells.”

“I thought we told you to shut up,” Caleb drawled, poking Lucian with the barrel of his gun, prompting him to move down the alley.

“So much trouble for one man,” Lucian drawled as they came to stop outside a pair of large black metal doors. “What has Daniel Jackson ever done to merit such effort?”

Sam turned to glare at Lucian, something scathing and angry ready on her lips, but Gia was laughing childishly, pulling her attention away. Teal'c was watching her too, an eyebrow arched in surprise.

“What's so funny?” Kofax asked, wiping his wet face with the back of his hand.

“He's angry,” Gia said looking at Lucian. “He knows no one would come for him.”

Everett rolled his eyes and went behind Gia, taking her gently by her arms and guiding her away from Lucian's affronted gaze. “Okay, psychic girl, how about we leave it for now?”

“It's _true_ ,” Gia said with a shrug. “I was just saying,”

“Yeah, well, don't, it's creeping me the hell out,” Everett said, narrowing his eyes at Kofax who had a small smirk on his face.

The heavy sounds of the doors unlocking made everyone turn, watching as they slowly opened outwards. Callum popped his head out and gestured with a nod for everyone to follow. Once they all stepped inside, the doors locked behind them and a dim light came on, lighting their way down a corridor that descended gradually into a basement. They finally went through another set of doors entering a large room split into two levels. The lower level had lab tables with a mixture of electronic contraptions and chemical compounds in jars, bottles and various containers. Further into the room were workstations with advanced looking computers.

On her left, through a glass wall, Sam could see a room with a large table surrounded by chairs, one wall with a huge plasma screen, at the moment split into two with words scrolling down the right half and images flashing on the left. The wall opposite this room had locked doors in between bookshelves and wooden cabinets. In the very far corner was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor where another window wall showed a rather cluttered looking office with wooden furniture. Next to it the whole second floor was just rows of shelves with books, gadgets, scrolls and Sam figured anything that could be categorised.

“Okay,” Colonel O'Neill said. “I feel a little better.”

“Well, I'm glad to hear it.”

Everyone turned to look up towards the sound of the voice, seeing a woman walking across the cluttered, yet vast second floor, a group of people in tow. They passed the shelves and made their way down the staircase, coming to a stop in front of Arrian and Caleb. The group fanned out behind the woman who had issued the greeting. She was somewhere in her sixties, wearing a long kimono-like silky black dress, her white hair in a short clean bob. She had warm brown eyes and a thin, but polite smile on a petite tan face.

“Nera,” Arrian said with a huge smile. “It's been too long.”

Nera arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Yes, it has. Nice of you to never call.” Arrian made a face and looked at Caleb who seemed to be fidgeting next to her. Nera noticed the sheepish look on his face and said, “And you can wipe that look off your face too.”

Nera turned her attention to Sam and Colonel O'Neill who stood to Arrian's left. “Welcome, my friends. We have been expecting you. I am Nera, proprietor of this establishment.”

She held a hand out to her left, in front of a young man, somewhere in his twenties, who on Earth Sam would have placed as having Japanese heritage. He was perhaps an inch, a little more, shorter than Sam, with a creamy coloured complexion, intelligent dark eyes, an oval face, and an athletic physique, which could be seen from the toned arms in the sleeveless black vest he wore, his body from the waist down obscured by baggy pants with numerous pockets. 

“This is Ryo, our young technician,” Nera said with a smile. Extending her hand further she held it out in front of a young woman who was of similar age to Ryo, a few inches shorter, her black hair a beautiful untamed afro, her skin an unblemished deep shade of brown, eyes dark, almost black and a curvaceous body wrapped in a long deep blue dress that fell over well-worn leather boots. She smiled and nodded as Nera said, “Dore, with whom I run this fine establishment.”

Nera nodded to the man on her right who had a cheeky grin on his face as he looked at Arrian and Caleb, throwing Callum a brief glance as he went to sit down on the edge of a desk. He was near enough the same height as Ryo, his skin a few shades lighter than Dore's, black hair cut close to the head, thick and soft looking. His eyes were a striking blue that almost bordered on violet, his smile sitting on full lips framed by square jaw. He seemed lean under the short leather jacket he wore with black pants and a fitted black shirt, and anywhere from his early to late thirties. The Hunter, she thought, looking at the confidence oozing from him.

“This is Fynn, our head hunter.” Nera said. She stepped closer to her guests and said, “You are Colonel O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and you are of course Teal'c.” She looked past the members of SG-1 at Lennie, Gia, Kofax, Everett and Lucian whose hands were bound in front of him. “Forgive me, but I do not recognise you.”

“Major Everett, Doctor Kofax, Gia, Lennie Orash,” Everett said pointing out those Nera had not recognised. Dryly, he added. “We're not famous.”

“Speak for yourself, sunshine,” Lennie said, stepping forward and taking Nera's hand, bringing it up to kiss the knuckles. “Lennik Orash, at your service, lovely lady.”

Nera smirked, withdrawing her hand as Lennie shamelessly winked at her. She looked at Colonel O'Neill and said, “My family is long overdue a reunion, Colonel. Perhaps a moment before we discuss business?”

Colonel O'Neill seemed to withhold a sigh and said, “Knock yourself out.”

Nera frowned and Sam said, “He means yes.”

Nera seemed to consider this and nodded. “Perhaps it does not translate well,” she said with a smile.

She turned to Ryo, Dore and Fynn and nodded at which point Fynn opened out his arms, a smirk on his face as he watched Arrian and Caleb lunge at him, wrapping around him and each other, Ryo and Dore joining the hug. There was some laughter, some gentle berating, bear hugs and kisses before Fynn grabbed a reluctant Callum by the back of his neck and pulled him into the group huddle. Teal'c looked mildly amused and Colonel O'Neill went ahead and sighed. When Sam looked around, Gia was laughing in delight and holding onto Lennie's arm as Kofax watched with smile and Everett watched with his usual brand of detachment. This is the reunion I want, Sam thought, when we find Daniel, it'll be like this.

Gia suddenly turned and pointed at Lucian and said, “He is very jealous.”

Lucian rolled his eyes and said. “Somebody just go ahead and kill me before I am violently sick.”

# *

Jack was standing by the window and watching Caleb laughing with Ryo, Lennie and Gia, telling some story with the aid of wild gesturing, Dore and Callum having been given the task of locking up Lucian. As Arrian shut the door to the conference room, everyone took their seats around the large table with the exception of Fynn and Nera who chose to stand either side of the plasma screen on the wall, Arrian falling into a chair nearest to them at the head of the table. Fynn was standing ramrod straight, hands behind his back, expression unreadable, whilst Nera stood with graceful poise, one hand atop the other in front of her.

“I must confess,” Nera started,” Ordinarily had someone contacted us with a mind to take something from Ares, I would have refused immediately.”

“What's so special this time?” Jack asked, carefully watching Nera, certain that she was of the good variety of bluffers. Guessing if she was a liar would be hard.

Fynn looked amused as he said, “We knew you were coming.”

Carter looked across at Teal'c, whose eyebrow lifted slightly. He seemed as surprised as Carter. “You did.”

Fynn looked at Nera, gesturing towards the screen. Nera touched the screen and brought up a menu where she proceeded to tap in a series of commands. On the left side of the split screen a whole new series of images started to flash up with corresponding text underneath. Fynn stepped towards the table, arms folding across his chest, looking at the screen. 

“What's that?” Arrian asked.

“Schematics, schedules, encryption codes, coordinates. We're talking about _a lot_ of information. All to do with finding Daniel Jackson. Complete with payment. Now, that has _never_ happened before.”

“Yeah,” Everett said slowly. “Anyone else think that has 'trap' written all over it?”

Jack leaned back and considered this, before looking down the table at Arrian. She was quiet for a moment, before looking at Fynn and arching a brow. 

Fynn smiled at her. “Still trust me after all these years, huh? Thanks, Arrian, thanks.”

Arrian gave him an exasperated look and flung a hand towards the screen. “Everything you need conveniently landed in your lap before we got here? I have to say it's just a little suspect.”

“Does this look like the kind of information the Goa'uld would give up just to catch a few humans? No offence,” Fynn said, turning to Jack and not looking apologetic at all.

“None taken,” Jack replied blandly.

“I mean, you people would fetch a good price,” Fynn explained. “But the bounty on your heads doesn't even begin to touch the value of this information.”

“I think we get it,” Carter said flatly.

“No, really,” Fynn said, laughing as if he himself couldn't grasp the magnitude of what he possessed. “I mean, you're comparatively worthless.”

“Okay, you know what, offence taken,” Jack said with a scowl.

“How did you come by this information?” Teal'c asked, not looking nearly as insulted as Jack would have liked him to be.

Fynn turned to Teal'c. “A subspace frequency used by a network of hunters to communicate sensitive information. We constantly monitor it via Goa'uld scanners, to make sure it stays off them. Ryo checked the data transfer. Whomever sent it was using the data lock code used specifically to evade Goa'uld scanners..”

Kofax looked from Jack to Carter, shaking his head. “The Goa'uld would never set up such an elaborate trap. Right?”

“This data packet includes the location of a Goa'uld summit,” Nera said, “No Goa'uld would give away the location of a place where many will gather, should someone want to attack them, ridding the universe of many system lords in one swoop. No system lord would not risk upsetting such a delicate balance of power to trap, well, _you_.”

“It is a point you have already made very clearly,” Teal'c said, looking a little testy.

Jack waved a hand in his direction. “Thank you.”

Carter cleared her throat and said, “So... it could be something besides a set up, which we've established would be laughable at best.”

Jack gave her a look. “Like?”

“An opportunity,” she said, looking at Jack until it clicked. This was so Daniel, not only finding a way of bringing his friends to him, but also dreaming up a grand plan to save the universe. It made Jack want to kick his ass _and_ give him a solid pat on the back.

“To wipe them all out,” Jack said.

Teal'c looked at Jack, his gaze intense. “Indeed.”

“Yeah. No. No indeed,” Fynn said shaking his head and scowling. “My services are required for retrieval of lost persons. Not shifting the balance of power throughout the known universe and spending the rest of my natural life with a target painted on my back. I'm young. I have plans.”

“Meaning?” Jack asked.

“Meaning, I will not be helping you to wipe out _anything_ ,” Fynn said carefully.

“We are not rebels,” Nera said looking at Jack. “We can help you find your friend, but that is all. You can take on the Goa'uld to your heart's content when we part ways. But as long as my people are helping you, you are not to engage with the Goa'uld. It's up to you. We help you to find your friend, but no more than that. Is that clear?”

Jack blinked at her, nodding thoughtfully. He smiled and replied, “Crystal. Please, tell us more.”

# *

Callum slid the glass door shut, hearing it lock in place and then stepped away from Lucian's accusing glare. Callum turned his back on the prisoner and walked away, hearing him shout, “No bread or water?”

“What's he in for?” Dore asked. her arms folded across her chest as she walked beside Callum.

Callum sighed. “Long story, which I'll tell you after a bath and a meal. And maybe some sleep. Anyway, forget him. How have you been, Dore?”

“Can't you tell?” Dore asked with a big grin.

Callum stared at her long and hard. “You're taller.”

She rolled her eyes. “Very funny. I grew my hair out, stupid.”

Callum grinned. “It looks good. You don't look twelve anymore.”

“Oh?” Dore asked, a look of suspicion on her face.

“You look at least thirteen now,” he said, receiving a punch in the arm. “That hurt.”

“Good. You're not funny,” Dore said, pulling on his arm and dragging him into the transporter. Callum watched her struggle with the metal grate door that always stuck, kicking it before it complied. He couldn't help but smile, a smile she caught as she turned around, leaning next to him against the wall with a thump. She watched him silently for a while, before quietly saying, “Fynn told us what happened with Lotan. Not the details, just, that you both almost didn't make it here.”

“But we did. And we're fine, like always.”

Dore put a hand on his arm. “Are you?”

Callum took a deep breath before squeezing her hand and offering a smile. “Yes. Just... glad to be here. In fact, I'm thinking I might stay a while.”

Dore predictably responded with silence, which made his heart fly into a galloping panic. But then, her mouth spread into a smile, her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around him, her embrace tight. For the first time in forever, Callum really felt he was home.

“So, you're not too disappointed then,” he said, his voice a little shaky.

Dore grinned. “It'll be wonderful. The others are going to be so happy. I suppose Arrian doesn't mind too much with Caleb around.”

“Arrian doesn't know yet,” Callum said, grimacing.

Dore's brow went right up into her hair. “Not only are you back, we get to see fireworks too. I like it.”

“Like you said, with Caleb around, she probably won't mind much,” Callum said. “I just... I need some sky, Je. Sky and ground and air that hasn't been recycled over and over.”

“Okay.” Dore eyed him knowingly and then gave a small smile. “So, these new friends of yours. What's their story?”

# *

Tom and Michael stood in quiet conversation outside the glass wall of the conference room, watching SG-1 in continuing talks with Fynn, Arrian and Nera.

“This has got bad news written all over it,” Tom said. 

Michael smiled. “So, you're going to refuse to go when Colonel O'Neill gives it the go ahead?”

Tom gave Michael the skunk eye. “No.”

Michael shrugged. “End of story.”

Tom shook his head. “It's just too good to be true. Too easy. I mean, if Jackson _could_ get all that information through-”

“Why not use it to escape?” Michael asked. “Maybe he's not trying to escape. Maybe this _is_ all about a once in a lifetime opportunity to get rid of some major players.”

Tom nodded. “Sounds like the kind of crazy shit SG-1 would pull, I guess.”

“No more crazier than what you did on Hebron,” Michael said slowly, as if Tom was a simpleton.

Tom grimaced. “Being strong-armed into a situation doesn't make you heroic.”

“I never said you were heroic, Major conceited,” Michael said with a grin.

Tom stared and then said in mock horror, “I almost _died_.”

Michael laughed and they both turned to look through the window. Colonel O'Neill caught them looking and gave a discreet roll of his eyes. Tom nodded at him and turned away. “I can't believe they threw us out.”

“I think Nera's only interested in talking to intergalactic celebrities,” Michael said. “We're more like a-”

“Tribute band?” Tom asked with a wry smile.

“Supporting act I was going to say,” Michael said, leaning next to Tom, looking up at him for far too long. Tom couldn't help but stare back, everything around him feeling as though it was winding down to stillness, the colours around Michael slowly leeching away, making him the most vibrant thing Tom could see. “What?”

“Crazy thoughts,” Tom said. “Crazy, crazy... dangerous thoughts,” he said with a weary sigh before looking away.

“Good,” Michael said. “Now you know how I feel most of the time.”

Tom's looked at Michael, finding him looking awfully pleased with himself, a gleaming grin on his face. “This must be the asshole side of you I've never seen.” 

“I'm pretty sure you've seen everything now,” Michael said, after taking a good few seconds to think it over. Tom tried to glare, but ended up laughing.

“Hey, you guys can come in now,” Carter said, poking her head through the door.

Tom nodded and followed Michael into the room where Arrian was sitting on the edge of the large table, staring at the ground, while Fynn was mid-conversation with Colonel O'Neill, Nera looking on, completely unreadable.

“Someone sent me this information with instructions to wait for you to find me. Whoever sent it, knew that you were on your way here, and despite _her_ ,” Fynn nodded towards Arrian, “talking about me possessing the morals of a rodent, whoever sent this knew that I am bound by a code to do the job I am paid to do.”

“I did not say you _have_ the morals of a rodent,” Arrian said casually. “I said, you have been _known_ to have the morals of a rodent.”

“Yeah, well, that was until the mantel of The Hunter was passed on to me,” Fynn said, a smile spreading across his mouth. He turned to O'Neill and said, “It's not a respectable profession, but we have a code and I follow that code to the letter.”

Tom saw the colonel looking Fynn up and down. Not exactly the type of man that came to mind with words like 'Hunter' and 'The'. Especially when used in conjunction with each other.

Fynn was nodding. “You were expecting someone taller? Wider? Uglier?”

Colonel O'Neill made a face. “Not by much really.”

Fynn gave an understanding nod. “A lot of people think I'm too pretty for the job. I get that a lot.”

O'Neill gave him a blank nod and faux smile. “Tell me about it.”

Carter had her mouth clamped shut against a smile, whilst Teal'c asked, “How do you plan to use this information to retrieve Daniel Jackson?”

“By walking in through the front door in plain sight,” Fynn said with a smile.

“And, as worthless as we are, what if we _are_ being set up?” Carter asked. “It doesn't bother you that you could end up in trouble with us?”

Fynn shrugged. “Perils of the job.”

Arrian smiled. “Must be some payment.”

Fynn gave Arrian a look. “It is so big, I really don't want to find out what happens if we try to send it back.”

“Well, Colonel?” Nera asked. “Do you think you can trust us to take you to your friend, or not?”

Colonel O'Neill nodded, his eyes hooded, thoughts almost visibly flickering in his eyes. “Yeah, sure, we've gone on less. There's just one more thing.”

# *

Callum and Dore lay on the rooftop under the cover of a glass ceiling that showed two moons obscured by the heavy rain, the meaty, warm and rich aroma's of the restaurant below floating upwards. Dore shifted on her recliner, pulling a furry blanket up to her chin, smiling as Callum finished his story and turned back to stare up at the moons.

“They don't look like how I imagined,” Dore said.

“Oh?” Callum said, linking his fingers behind his head and slipping further down the recliner.

“Well, SG-1, I thought they'd be more heroic,” Dore said. “The god killers. They seem so... normal.”

Callum turned his head to see her turned up nose and smiled. “Teal'c is the size of a ship. You can't get more heroic than that.” Dore just laughed. “Why, what's your idea of heroic?”

“Hmm, I don't know,” she said, mulling it over. “Like something from _The Tales of Leon_.” Callum groaned. “You know, all dressed in black, unsmiling, virtuous, fighting with weapons of their own making, poets,” Dore said with a big smile. “Heroic.”

“I hated _The Tales of Leon_ ,” Callum said. “There's no such thing as an untainted hero. No such thing as a man who is all good or all bad.” Dore watched him for the longest time and then suddenly punched him flat on his stomach, making him lurch up, laughing in shock. “Dore!”

“I hate it when you get like this,” she said, going back to hide under her blanket. “And I won't hear you speak ill of my favourite story.”

Callum laughed. “You haven't changed much.”

“Is that so bad?” Dore asked with a smile.

Callum thought about it, how he and Arrian had changed and never for the better. “No. Sometimes, something familiar is nice.”

“You haven't changed either,” Dore said.

“You think so?” Callum asked.

“Yes. You still have no idea how to pay a compliment,” Dore said haughtily.

Callum narrowed his eyes at her and then made a grab for the blanket, laughing when Dore yelled.

# *

Arrian led them down a long dark corridor until they came to an area that was nothing but sectioned off spaces with glass walls at the front for viewing the prisoners within the cells. They were all empty except for one. At the far end of the nearest cell sat Lucian. He was sitting rather primly on the cot provided and looking directly at Jack as Arrian gestured to the cell.

“I'll wait outside,” Arrian said as she walked back up the corridor, her footsteps echoing loudly, followed by the sound of the heavy door shutting on them. Jack stepped up to the wall of the cell, Carter and Teal'c remaining in the shadows.

“Do you not tire of asking the same questions over and over?” Lucian asked, his tinny voice coming through a speaker on the outside of the cell.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Jack said. “So, I figured I'd give you some new questions.”

“How exciting.” Lucian smiled. “Set me free. You have nothing to gain from me.”

“You know I can't do that,” Jack said.

“My being here serves no purpose to you.”

“What about Aldwin?” Jack asked. “I get the feeling he didn't agree to this little partnership.”

Lucian laughed. “You wish for me to leave this body? Humans. Such arrogance.”

“Yeah. We're the arrogant ones here,” Jack said quietly, trying not to think about Daniel, hidden away somewhere in the universe of the Goa'uld.

“What do you wish to ask me?” Lucian said, looking bemused.

“I want to know why a group of Goa'ulds might decide to have a get together,” Jack said.

Lucian laughed and shook his head as if he had been asked a nonsensical question. “To my recollection, the system lords prefer colonising over socialising. I cannot imagine them having any kind of get together.”

“That doesn't strike you as a good idea?” Jack went on. “All the high and mighty meeting in one place?”

“It strikes me as insanely dangerous,” Lucian said with a smile. “The kind of danger only to be undertaken over a matter of great importance.” Jack said nothing, choosing to watch Lucian instead. “If they are meeting, then there must be something of huge concern,” Lucian said slowly.

“Like?” Jack prodded.

“The Goa'uld only care for one thing. Power,” Lucian answered. “I suspect it is the only issue they care to discuss with each other.”

“How easy would it be to crash that party?” Jack asked.

“To pay an uninvited visitation? Not easy at all I should think.” Lucian said, looking intrigued. “Where would you find such wonderful information about such an event?” he asked with a smirk. “It's hardly gossip fodder. The specifics of the Goa'uld social schedule are not to be scoffed at. A lie would be pointless and the truth... well, the truth. There's an item ripe for selling.”

Jack rubbed a hand over his face, glancing back at Teal'c and Carter who stood deathly still and quiet, watching Lucian closely.

Lucian was staring hard at Jack when he faced the other man again, as if he could probe Jack's mind just by looking. “You know where your friend is. I assume Daniel Jackson has managed to send you more than a simple message of his well-being. This _is_ interesting.”

Jack gave him a blank look. “Oh?”

“Of course. I gather that you have found your friend, but are wary of his location. You think perhaps this is a trap. Yes?” Lucian had an infuriatingly smug look on his face and then just started to laugh.

“What's so funny?” Jack asked.

“You think the system lords would risk their own lives just to trap _you_?” Lucian laughed hard that this. “Humans. You really do think you're at the centre of the universe. Trust me, Colonel, you are not that special. You are at best, an irritant. One would not use an elaborate trap to swat a fly.” 

“You're a real charmer, you know that?” Jack said dryly. 

Lucian was still laughing. “No Goa'uld would set a trap for his enemy when he is gathered with other system lords. No. They would rather pick off one opponent at a time, make a grand event of each victory. Only someone that is a _fool_ would think of killing all the system lords in one swoop.”

Jack nodded slowly, feeling a smile tug at his mouth. “Only a fool, huh?”

“Of spectacular proportions,” Lucian sneered. “Why? Is that your plan? You and your little friends, wiping out the Goa'uld who have existed for thousands of years? You do make me laugh. Truly, your bodies are a waste of a receptacle for those tiny brains.”

“Yeah, and kind of hilarious that your brains are no help whatsoever when your snaky little butts have no human receptacles around,” Jack said with a smile. He pointed Lucian and added, “Hey, thanks for the talk. You've been a help.”

Lucian 'hmphed' at the thanks and looked away. “That was never my intention.”

“Cranky old fella, aren't you?” Jack said, earning a roll of the eyes. “Tell you what, if all goes right, I'll buy you a beer and let bygones be bygones.”

“Or you could just shoot me now instead of trying to bore me to death with inane questions,” Lucian said dryly.

Jack took out the zat he was still hanging on to, letting it spring to life, pointing at Lucian. Lucian suddenly became stiff and wary. Jack shrugged and let the zat snap shut again, before replying humourlessly, “Maybe later.”

# *

Fynn walked around the corner, surprising Arrian as she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. She grinned at him. “Oh look, it's the big old Hunter.”

Fynn dropped down on the floor, looking far too boyish to be The Hunter. He smiled and said, “The first time you come to visit since running off, and it's because you want us to help some strangers. You are breaking my heart.”

“If it's any consolation, I leapt at the chance to come here again. To see Ryo, Nera, Dore,” Arrian said. “And some idiot.”

Fynn leaned in conspiratorially. “Feels right, don't you think? All of us here, together again.”

She nodded. “I missed you. All of you.”

He smiled nonchalantly. “'Course you did.”

Arrian rolled her eyes, feeling inescapably happy on the inside. “I'm sorry by the way. For casting doubt on your morals.” He shrugged. “I told them you'd probably sell your soul for the right price.”

Fynn threw his head back and laughed, eyes closed. When he looked at her again, he was still smiling, looking a little thoughtful. “Though I still wonder what that price is. What's a soul worth these days?”

Arrian frowned. “Oh no. You haven't found religion, have you? That would be terrible.”

Fynn arched a brow. “Tell me about your little group of friends. Not SG-1, the others, the ones not worth any bounty.”

“Well, Everett and Kofax. They're with SG-1 and work for the same organisation as far as I can gather. Lennie, we've done with business before. He's... interesting,” Arrian said with a smile. “Gia... we met Gia on Hebron. She was on... an Oraylian vessel.”

Fynn's face went blank. “How did you get her out?”

“I didn't,” Arrian said. “Kofax and Everett are the ones that almost died. Everett was beaten to a pulp. The Oraylians demanded the traditional tussle over their scraps of meat.”

Fynn sat back, looking away. “They've been on those ships so long they don't know what it is to be human anymore.”

Arrian shook her head. “It's like that everywhere. You grow up thinking that if you just get out, get away, you'll be able to find something better. Something like peace. Good people. Instead, you find that the galaxy is populated by the same people you ran away from. I can't bear to think of what they did to Gia on that ship. How many hands she passed before she ran away.”

Fynn took Arrian's face by the chin, forcing her to look at him. “The cosmic struggle. Gods and demons having their wars and us stuck in the middle. As the writings say, all we can do is pick what side we're going to be on.”

Arrian laughed, somewhat tiredly. “You _have_ found religion. I knew it.” Fynn didn't confirm or deny her suspicion, choosing to remain silent with a curious little smile on his face. Arrian prodded his hand. “So, this big info dump. What's the story?”

“Why? Don't you trust me?” Fynn asked with a wry smile.

“Against my will, I trust you a great deal,” Arrian said, looking at him for a long moment before she let her head fall back against the wall as she closed her eyes. “They say that Eharekh's eyes are like cursed jewels. One look and you're doomed.”

“Of course they say that. Makes it much easier for the superstitious to kneel and bow their heads.”

A thought occurred to Arrian. She sat up straight, turning to look at Fynn. “What have you heard about Daniel Jackson? He is the man responsible for opening the Earth gate. Somehow I don't believe his capture wouldn't be used as a boast by any Goa'uld.”

“No boasting,” Fynn said thoughtfully. “There must be a reason it's been kept quiet.” Arrian nodded as Fynn stood up and held out a hand for her, pulling her to her feet before slinging his arm around her shoulders. “What's taking them so long in there?”

“He's not very talkative,” Arrian said. “What's the chance we can remove the snake?”

Fynn shook his head. “You know we'd be in trouble if someone found that kind of equipment here. The Goa'uld only leave us alone because they think we're useful. If they think we're working against them, goodbye freedom.”

“Yes, but you realise if SG-1 decide they want to use this opportunity to wipe out a sizeable number of Goa'uld, that will count as working against them?” 

Fynn gave her look. “Arrian-”

“I'm not saying you should help them,” Arrian said quickly. 

Fynn frowned. “You're not?”

“I'm saying, help them find their friend,” Arrian said calmly. “We've lived with the Goa'uld for centuries. This isn't our rebellion. Not yet, you know?”

“Even though they helped you escape Lotan.” Arrian grimaced. “It happened, you can't ignore it. I owe-”

“No,” Arrian said. “You don't. I do. I owe them and I've fulfilled my promise to bring them here. And I hope you help them find their friend. Not at the cost of the lives of my friends though.”

Fynn nodded, smiling. “Do the job for which we are paid.”

“Do the job for which we are paid,” Arrian said. “Let's help them and then get back to our lives. Let them get back to theirs.”

The door behind them opened and not a moment too soon. She knew the conversation would be steered towards the events involving Lotan. She could live a lifetime without thinking about that man.

O'Neill was nodding at Fynn and simply said, “So. What's your plan?”

# *

Tom was letting Michael take advantage of him, insisting that he do so actually. SG-1 had left to interrogate Lucian, perhaps terrify him, perhaps even both. After being taken to the restaurant on the main floor of the building and being fed to burst, Ryo had shown Michael and Tom to the room they had to share due to lack of space. Tom had been very graceful about the whole thing, something he knew Michael was watching with great amusement. Once inside, Tom grabbed Michael by the front of his shirt and kissed him, both men lazily kissing until they found themselves on the bed.

“Thank you so much for not refusing to share a room with me. I really appreciate it,” Michael whispered. Tom could feel a smile stretch against his neck.

“Well, if I'd said no, that's just rude,” Tom said, sighing as his hands slipped under Michael's shirt, encased in warmth as they slid up smooth heated skin.

Michael responded with a satisfied sigh of his own, moving closer if that was possibly, crushing any remaining air from between their bodies. Tom expelled a small grunt of pain, the weight of Michael's body reawakening the soreness just under his ribs.

Michael's head came up and he instantly slid to the side, eyeing Tom with worry. “Did I hurt you?”

Tom grabbed Michael's arm and said, “No, that was the Oraylians. Please, continue.”

Michael laughed and slipped a hand under Tom's shirt, laying it palm flat on his stomach. “Not that continuing would be great, but maybe we ought to wait until later.”

Tom sighed and linked his hands behind his head. “It's the middle of the night.”

Michael flipped over onto his back, his head landing on the same pillow as Tom's. He had one hand flung above them, idly toying with Tom's hair. “Still. They might make a decision.”

“It would be nice if we were included in that,” Tom said flatly.

“Yeah, though we did kind of invite ourselves along,” Michael said, and Tom could see from the corner of his eye and Michael was looking at him.

“Yeah,” Tom said slowly. “You've got to give it to those guys. Wherever the colonel points, off they all go, his team.” Tom turned to look at Michael. “All over the universe, trying to bring back one guy.”

“You'd do it,” Michael said quietly, knowingly.

“It's what I keep telling myself,” Tom said with a smile.

Michael smiled. “You couldn't leave behind Gia and you hardly know her.”

Tom shrugged. “I was just just trying to impress you.”

Michael made a face and laughed, leaning towards Tom and pressing a slow, warm kiss to his mouth. Tom didn't register anything else but how his arms automatically wrapping around Michael, or the way the other man was lying flush against him now, how their kisses were deepening. Never even heard the door open. It was the cough that made both of them jump apart and sit up to see Major Carter in the doorway.

She awkwardly pointed to the door and said, “Sorry, I knocked, but no one answered. I was worried something might be wrong.”

“No. Nothing's wrong,” Michael said, as Tom could do no more than scratch his eyebrow, anything to avoiding looking Carter in the eyes.

“The colonel wanted you both downstairs,” she said. “Major?” Tom looked up at her, waiting for a clue about what kind of trouble they'd be in once this was all over. “When you're ready,”

Tom nodded slowly. “We'll be right down.”

Carter gave a nod and left, shutting the door behind her. Tom let out a breath, sitting on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair.

Michael sat beside him and quietly asked, “You okay?”

Tom stared at Michael. He gave him a tight smile and nod. “Yeah.”

Michael nodded and murmured, “I'm sorry.”

Tom shook his head. “Don't be.”

He leaned in and kissed Michael softly, feeling an odd sort of freedom.

# *

Sam gave Colonel O'Neill a nod as she sat down at the conference table, O'Neill and Teal'c either side of her. Opposite her sat Arrian, Caleb, Nera, Fynn and Ryo. The five were having conversations across each other, murmuring and nodding, comfortable and easy. It made Sam yearn to be home again, at the SGC, on Earth. For things to be normal again. Being away this long wouldn't be good, away from the rules to which they had to adhere. It would change them, make them stupid.

It was the only way she could account for what she had just seen, Everett and Kofax together as if they didn't have a care in the universe. She didn't know how long they had been involved, but she was sure it was a recent development, aided by being away from the rules and regulations that kept them in check. It would end badly, these things always did.

There would always be regret that things between her and Teal'c hadn't worked, or had even begun and Colonel O'Neill had a pinched look around his eyes that showed the sting in his heart. If they ever returned home, there was no guessing where their relationships would end up. Or if they would just end.

“Carter?” O'Neill asked discreetly.

Sam gave a nod and reassuring smile under the gazes of O'Neill and Teal'c, her face still feeling flushed with embarrassment from walking in on Everett and Kofax. “Just a little warm in here.”

The door to the conference room opened and Everett walked in looking a little ruffled and flushed too, Kofax behind him, seeming oddly defiant. As though he was ready to spring to Everett's defence if he had to. It made Sam offer Everett a small smile and nod. He looked a little surprised and nodded back.

“Okay,” the colonel said, “Let's hear your grand plan.”

Fynn nodded and got up, picking up a small black box from the table and opening it. “The data packet I received came with a handy little code to break these beauties,” he said taking out a small black metal square, not much bigger than a dime.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“It's an ID card issued to serving staff,” Fynn answered, handing her the card. “These things are issued as part of a security measure to stop unwanted guests turning up at important events. This is the only way to get on to the space station where your friend will be. See, each card carries your name, profile and a genetic imprint. You'll be scanned to make sure your genetic signature matches the imprint on these cards.”

“Okay,” Colonel O'Neill said, sounding as thought he already had some reservations.

Nera looked pleased when she said, “Usually, a card is linked to the event, then a genetic imprint is taken, and finally profile is created. Makes it hard to use someone else's card. In order for me to commit fraudulent behaviour with your card I must tamper with it for an inexhaustible period of time before cracking its security protocols. That can take months.”

“So?” Everett asked humourlessly.

Fynn gave Everett a look. “The cards are easy to acquire, however, wiping them clean and embedding brand new information is difficult without the Goa'uld coding. It can be done, but it's easy to tell when a card's been tampered. With the details we've been set, we can simply press the reset button and effectively create a legitimate ID card for this event.”

O'Neill turned to Teal'c. “You ever seen these ID cards?” 

Teal'c nodded. “I have seen similar security measures.”

O'Neill took the card from Sam's fingers and turned it over in his hand as Kofax said. “Not really their M.O. is it? Baiting a trap using indispensable technology.”

Sam smiled at him and nodded. “Not their M.O. at all.”

“You think Jackson made contacts?” Everett asked absently as he took the card from O'Neill and took a close look. “Sounds like the kind of thing he might do.”

Sam looked at the colonel and he was smirking as he replied. “Yeah. I think it probably does.”

Everett handed the card over to Kofax and looked at Fynn. “So we're all walking in there with these cards.”

Fynn sat down in his chair and leaned back, shaking his head. “Just four of us, and I'm sorry, but you can't be one of the four, my friend,” Fynn said to Teal'c. “Everyone knows who the man with the golden serpent tattoo is. The bounty on your head is worth more than the bounties of your friends combined.”

Colonel O'Neill clapped a hand on Teal'c's shoulder, pushing his mouth into an unenthusiastic smile. “Hear that buddy? It's like Christmas came early.”

Teal'c looked as though he was thinking about making someone's Christmas their last. “Indeed.”

“Some of the circumstances can't be helped,” Nera said. “It is easier to hide a human than a Jaffa. The Jaffa have been marked so they can be seen and feared. So the Goa'uld can be feared. Teal'c would not pass as cook or a cleaner for a moment. You and your friends on the other hand...”

“We get the point,” Sam said. “Really.”

“Really?” O'Neill asked.

“Trust me,” Sam said.

Fynn was heading to the huge screen at the end of the room. He touched it, bringing it to life in a bright blue. A few more taps and there was a map. Fynn pointed to it and said, “We take off from the main space port in the city. From there we fly to a bridge in the Laquar region. There's a gate here that will transport us to the Rayth region, which is on the edge of our known galaxy. Once there, we fly to the station. After depositing us on the station, Arrian and Caleb will return. Ryo will remain behind on the cloaked ship we will bring with us.”

“What?” Arrian said, looking offended. “Why am I going back?”

Fynn tapped the screen. “Ryo's going to be taking care of the surveillance scans in Rayth while you and Caleb wait on Helios.”

“What's on Helios?” Arrian asked.

“Well, once we have Daniel Jackson, we'll use the cloaked ship to fly to the nearest gate for Helios. You and Caleb will see our new friends home, while Ryo and I return to Antika,” Fynn said, turning to face the room as he folded his arms across his chest.

Colonel O'Neill was nodding. He raised a finger. “The cloaked ship?”

Fynn nodded. “We're going to tow the cloaked ship through the Laquar-Rayth bridge with us. Ryo will stay on board and monitor the location once we reach the summit.”

“How long is this all going to take?” Everett asked.

“The summit lasts seven days. We're grabbing your friend day five, maybe six. You play your part as servants in the lower house. That means you mostly stay out of the way of the Goa'uld. Meanwhile, I locate your friend, see how heavily guarded Ares' rooms are and see how long it'll take for us to pull off the job.”

“Why can't we just go in, grab him and get out?” Kofax asked.

“Because you'll have every Goa'uld chasing my tail if we did that. The information I received specified enough details for Ryo to create a bug I'm going to upload to momentarily shut down the station. It'll look like a technical fault resulting in an explosion which is unfortunately going to incinerate your friend, when in fact we will have grabbed and stowed him on my ship as we wait for the now anxious visitors at the summit to get away as quickly as possible.” Sam looked at Colonel O'Neill and he seemed as sceptical as she felt. Fynn was nodding. “Look, plan's not up to chance. I have all the codes and layouts I need for the operation.”

“Someone's obviously gone to a lot of trouble to lead you to your friend. Be a shame to waste it,” Nera said.

Light years away from home and with his team incomplete, Jack O'Neill said the only thing Sam knew he could say right now. “When do we leave?”

# *

Dore hoisted a platter of meat and gravy, placing it on the heated sideboard for whenever Fynn and Nera would be finished with their guests. Callum was sitting in a chair by the dining table, looking amused as Lennie spoke of their escape from Hebron, Gia next to him, quietly paying attention to the food on her plate. She looked as though she could do with a good round meal. A few of them perhaps.

"So, of course, when Arrian came to me for help, I said, Arrian old friend, you can always count on Lennik Orash and without a thought for my position, I put my life and job on the line," Lennie said with a flourish and healthy bite of the drumstick he'd been waving around.

Callum snorted. "Yes. I'm sure that's exactly how it happened."

"I'm sure no one remembers anything _exactly_ ," Lennie with a smile.

Gia looked up as though she suddenly realised where she was. "I do. I can remember anything exactly."

Dore looked at Gia. "Do you?"

Gia nodded and looked at Lennie. "You said that crazy bitch Arrian's going to get us all killed."

Callum and Dore burst out laughing while Lennie made a face and said, "Why don't you have something else to eat, dear?"

Gia enthusiastically took another piece of meat as Callum grinned and got up. "She's on to you, Lennie."

Dore picked up a covered platter from the kitchen and counter and held it out to Callum. "For your prisoner"

Callum made a face and took the platter, Dore smiling as she watched him, filling up with that warm feeling of a family being back together after a long time.

Gia looked up from her drumstick and said. "You like him a lot." Dore smiled at her, but said nothing. Gia nodded and said, "He likes you too."

"Just eat, will you, kid? You're getting all creepy again," Lennie said.

Dore laughed and said, "Leave her alone."

The door at the back of the kitchen opened and Nera came in first. Behind her were Arrian's guests in quiet conversation, followed by Fynn who seemed to have Arrian haranguing him, with Caleb and Ryo last into the room, looking somewhat bored.

"All's well?" Dore asked as Nera came close.

Nera nodded. "All's well. You?"

"The restaurant is closed and the staff's gone home – I got one of the boys to bring down some food. We've got two new jobs in, you and I will have to sit down and go over them at some point."

“Of course,” Nera said with a nod. "Where's Cal?"

"He's taken something food down to the man in the cell," Dore said.

"Good good," Nera said, turning her attention to the guests. 

Dore watched sinking into thought as she watched the room. The Tau'ri seemed uneasy, lost in a foreign place perhaps, especially three of them, O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c. Dore couldn't quite believe the former First Prime of Apophis was standing here in her home. He didn't seem ferocious and frightening. He seemed sad, like he carried a great burden on those formidable shoulders. This was why it was never a good idea to see a legend. Up close the cracks were always all too visible.

"Fynn, stop being such a mule," Arrian said, pulling away Dore's attention. She looked at Fynn rubbing his forehead as Arrian said, "I'm not sitting on Helios while the rest of you risk your lives on-"

"You won't be alone. You'll be with Caleb, who by the way isn't kicking up a huge stink," Fynn answered.

"I don't care," Arrian said. "Nera, tell him."

Nera shook her head from where she stood with O'Neill. "You know the rules, Arrian. The Hunter picks the team."

"Well, this is rubbish," Arrian said, reminding Dore vividly of many summers of brattish arguments.

"Mature, Arrianka," Fynn said.

Ryo sidled up to Dore, eating a cracker. He gave her nod and she said, "You okay?"

He made a face and replied quietly, "Too crowded and loud."

She rubbed his back gently. "Take your food to your room then. Want me to put it in a plate?"

"No, not hungry." He nodded to the guests. "Feed them. Or get them drunk. They look miserable."

Dore smiled as Ryo randomly grabbed something from the fruit basket, pecked her on the cheek and left the kitchen.

"He's nice," Gia said.

Dore looked at Gia and arched an eyebrow. Gia answered with a blush this time, scooting a little closer to Lennie. Dore came out from behind the counter and went towards Nera and their guests. Fynn was already loading his plate with Arrian muttering next to him and Caleb yawning behind them both.

She nodded towards SG-1 and their two friends. "I hope you'll eat something. There is enough here for an army."

Everett said, "Well, that's good. I think could eat for an army."

He gave Kofax a little nod and they both went off to the sideboard, leaving behind Nera and SG-1. Carter said, "I hope you didn't go to much trouble."

Dore smiled. "There is a restaurant upstairs. Food is never an issue here."

The team gave polite smiles in unison, all of them tainted with some kind of tension. Dore couldn't help but look at Teal'c and say, "Please do eat something."

Teal'c gave her a long look, as if bemused and then smiled, giving her a small nod. "We will. Thank you."

Dore turned from them just in time to walk into Arrian, flushed and annoyed looking. "You'll give yourself heart failure if you keep getting angry like that."

Arrian ignored the remark and said, "Where's Callum?”

“He's gone to feed your friend,” Dore answered. “He'll be back in a moment.”

Arrian shook her head, already stomping away. “No, I need him now .”

Dore looked at Lennie, still feeding his healthy appetite. “Is she like this up there too?”

Lennie snorted. “Actually, this is the most pleasant I've ever seen her.”

# *

Callum was half way into the room across the hall from the cellar door when Arrian walked in. He was looking particularly cocky about something, mouth twisted into a little smirk as he looked over his shoulder. Turning to see Arrian, he looked startled and stopped.

“You okay?” Arrian asked.

He shrugged. “Of course, why?”

She shook her head. “No reason.”

Callum nodded and started to walk past her. Arrian grabbed his arm and pulled him about gently. “Slow down. We've hardly spoken since we touched down.”

Callum watched her for a long time as though thinking something over carefully. Then he said, “There's a lot going on.”

Arrian frowned, a worrying feeling turning itself over in her stomach. “Seriously, Cal, are you okay?”

Callum placed his hands on Arrian's shoulders and smiled. “You'll find I've never been happier in my life. I'll be back in a bit and then we can have a good long talk. Just need a bit of air.”

Arrian nodded. “I could come with you.”

“Arrian!” Caleb's voice boomed from the hallway.

Callum sighed and smiled. “I think you better stay here.”

Arrian rolled her eyes at Caleb as she received a pat on the arm from Callum before he strode away. Arrian watched him as he left, still frowning, while Caleb came to her side, saying something she wasn't listening to.

“You listening?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said absently. “No. Does Callum seem a little strange too you?”

Caleb pulled a face, shrugging. “He seems like Callum. Listen, what's all this about not going to Helios? Why are you so intent on getting killed?”

“I made a promise to get them this far-”

“Which you did, Arrian, they're _here_ ,” Caleb laughed.

“I'm not sitting around some backwater planet listening to you belch while everyone's-”

“Getting a look at the God of War,” Caleb snorted. “Come on Arrian.”

“Shut up,” Arrian muttered, ignoring Caleb and walking off towards the cellar.

“Woman, I'm talking to you, get back here,” Caleb said, putting on a backwater affectation. “What are you doing?”

Arrian shook her head. “Something's not right.”

She stopped by the cellar door and raised her hand to tap in the code on the panel to let her inside. Only, the door was open. Arrian's eyes widened as she spun back towards the hallway where Callum had disappeared.

“Go after him,” she snapped. “Go after Callum and bring him back kicking and screaming if you have to.”

“What? Why?” Caleb asked, looking at her like she was mad.

Arrian kicked the door open the rest of the way. “He left the door open. Something's wrong. _Go_.” Caleb stared at the door for a moment before spinning around and sprinting off, gun out his holster.

Arrian ran down the passage that led to the cells in the cellar. She saw Aldwin lying on the floor, his tray of food spilled across the ground. Arrian smacked the alarm on the side of the wall and opened the cell, going to Aldwin's side. She felt for a pulse and found it, weak, but there. A closer inspection found a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth and Arrian knew exactly what had just happened.

# *

Five minutes after the alarm Fynn, Arrian and Ryo were gearing up to scour the city, Caleb already out there. Lennie was also gearing up, even if it wasn't entirely volunteered.

“Let's get out of here,” Arrian said. “Ryo, you patched into the city network yet?”

“Who's leading here?” Fynn said to Arrian. She held her hands up and stepped back. Fynn looked at Ryo and then a little sheepishly said, “What she said.”

Ryo smiled and held up a small data device. “Minutes ago.”

“Can I come?” Gia asked from where she sat on a table edge, swinging her legs back and forth already dressed as though she had been invited to go. Everyone gave her look. “I can remember things. Help you not to get lost or anything.”

“It's true. And disturbing,” Lennie said with a look of discomfort.

Fynn looked at Gia and pointed at Lennie. “Go with him. Make sure he's looking and not hiding.”

“Frankly, I'm insulted by that remark,” Lennie said.

“Moving out,” Fynn said. “Let's go.”

Fynn ran on ahead, Ryo close behind with Arrian and Lennie and Gia behind them.

Tom turned from the balcony and looked at Nera. “Look, we could be of some help out there. You sure you don't want-?”

“People would know you are outsiders in an instant. It is too dangerous. Tau'ri prisoners would fetch a high price,” Nera said, the worry apparent from the tension around her eyes and mouth. “We cannot afford to be looking for you too.”

Michael was nodding. “You think they'll find him?”

Nera gave him a look, thoughtfully nodding back. “We are connected to city wide communications and surveillance. If someone spots him on the grid, it wouldn't take long to track him down. We just have to catch him before he reaches a port. This planet is on friendly terms with many Goa'uld and the officials turn a blind eye to Goa'uld passing through. If he decides to take a ship out of here, then Callum will be lost.”

Tom blew out a breath. “Well, let's hope your people find him.”

# *

Sam and Teal'c were standing outside the window of the medical bay when Colonel O'Neill turned up looking more than a little agitated. “What did she say?” Sam asked.

“Nera says her people have it covered. Apparently we have to stand here and do nothing while that snake is out there getting away and doing god knows what.” O'Neill said, exasperatedly putting his hands on his hips. He turned to the window to look inside where Dore was stroking Aldwin's forehead. “So, he's not dead then.”

Sam felt her brows rising and tried to bring them down a notch. “Dore says Lucian did a surprisingly small amount of damage on the way out. A small incision at the back of Aldwin's throat where he crawled into Aldwin's mouth.”

O'Neill made a face and held his hand up. “Carter, I just ate.”

“Sorry, sir,” Sam said sheepishly.

“Can he talk?” O'Neill asked.

Teal'c was shaking his head. “He cannot. Dore says there will be some days before the swelling reduces.”

“So... a blessing and a curse,” Jack said with a shrug,

“Sir-” Sam started, but the colonel cut her off with, “Anh! Carter, I don't want to hear it if it's doom and gloom and by the look on your face, I'm thinking it's doom and gloom.”

Sam made a face. “Sir, it's just that now Lucian's out there, seeing as we don't know who's side he's on, he could prove problematic for us.”

O'Neill nodded. “On the other hand we never know who's on whose side and we've had nothing but problems for the last few weeks, nay years.”

“Point taken, sir,” Sam said with a nod.

O'Neill gave a tight smile. “Thank you.”

“Do you think Fynn's still going to be willing to take us to Daniel with Callum missing? I mean, if Lucian's out there and going in the same direction to sell his information-”

“Hey, I thought I said no doom and gloom,” O'Neill said with a frown.

“Sir, it's something we have to consider,” Sam said.

O'Neill was nodding. “I know, I know. Let's just hope they catch the snake in time.”

# *

“You and Callum, it always has to be a special kind of trouble, doesn't it?” Fynn said as he and Arrian turned another street corner, the rain pelting down hard.

Arrian ignored him and tapped her ear piece. “Ryo. Anything?”

“Surveillance picked up what looks like Callum headed towards fourth and sixth,” Ryo's voice came back crackling in her ear. 

Arrian frowned and looked at Fynn. “Fourth and sixth?”

Fynn sighed and nodded back in the direction they'd come from. “That's going to take another ten-”

Arrian looked down the dark street, the rain falling hard and cold. She shook her head. “No. Less.”

When Fynn turned to look they could both see Ryo landing the shuttle at the street corner, the door sliding open for them. They both ran to it and stepped inside, the shuttle taking off as Fynn took the seat next to Ryo.

“Any word from Lennie?” Arrian asked, wiping her wet face with the back of an even wetter sleeve.

Ryo shook his head. “Nothing. Caleb's near the old archives. He's heading to fourth and sixth on foot.”

“Okay,” Fynn said. “In that case, drop me off near the centre port, you and Arrian scout from the air. There's no way we can-”

“ _I think I have a sighting_ ,” Caleb's voice crackled over the communications link. ” _It's him! I'm going after him!_ ”

“Caleb, where are you?” Arrian asked.

Caleb sounded breathless when he answered. “ _Uh... I don't know... the old market used to be here._ ”

Fynn frowned at Arrian and she shrugged. “Don't ask me. I haven't got a clue.”

“Kalen Square,” Ryo said suddenly. “There used to be a market there and it's close to the last sighting.”

“Caleb, we're on our way. Don't let him out of your sight,” Fynn said and the shuttle lifted higher into the air and sped forward.

# *

Caleb had his pistol out, ready to shoot if necessary. It was late in the night and he was chasing Callum through the dark dead streets forgotten after business hours. The rain was falling hard, stinging his eyes and soaking him to the skin, but he was sure he had seen Callum and if he didn't give his all, Arrian would chew him up raw. Caleb rounded a corner and found a dead end filled with trash and dark corners, a small opening in the middle of one wall towards what looked like a back alley. Caleb edged towards it carefully, making a face at the garbage that obstructed the way into the alley, recently disturbed. Caleb headed towards it when footsteps behind him made him change his course. He spun around read to shoot, finding Arrian giving him a look and pulling back her own pistol.

 _Fynn_ , Caleb mouthed.

Arrian pointed upwards and then mouthed back, _Callum?_

Caleb nodded towards the alley and Arrian nodded back, holding her pistol steady. They were both about to take the silent approach when someone started yelling for help. It wasn't Callum. Arrian all but shoved Caleb out of the way, jumping over the trash and running down the alley, Caleb hot on her heels. Near the end of the alley was another dead end and a man was kneeling over Callum, slapping his cheeks lightly.

“Get away from him!” Arrian snapped, her gun trained on the man.

Caleb went to Callum, nodding for the stranger to get out of the way. The man stepped back, looking at the pistol in Caleb's hand and putting his hands up, moving up against the wall. “Who are you people?”

Caleb knelt down by Callum who lay unconscious, blood trickling from his mouth. He checked for a pulse, relieved to find it strong, if a little too quick. Caleb looked up at Arrian and nodded. She sighed with relief and went to the stranger by the wall, gun still trained on him.

“What happened? You do this?” She nodded down at Callum.

The man looked shocked and then annoyed. “ _No_. I was inside, I heard noise, I came down and he was lying there.”

Caleb looked at a green door, still ajar, just by the man who was still holding his hands up. “What kind of noise?” Caleb asked.

The man shrugged. “I don't know. Like struggling. I could hear shouting out here. I came out and he was on the floor, I called for help and you two came here waving your guns about. So much for a crack down on crime. That's another vote wasted.”

“How about you just answer the questions you're asked?” Arrian said with irritation.

“I just told you everything,” the man said. “Look, it's pissing down out here. You want to bring him inside?” The man moved into the doorway and pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

Arrian holstered her pistol and shook her head. “No. We've got it from here. We might be back though. We need to find out who our friend was arguing with.” She tapped her earpiece. “Did you get any of that Ryo?”

Caleb heard Ryo reply in his own comm link, “ _We'll be there in a second.._ ”

“What's your name?” Arrian asked their witness.

“Tolan,” he replied. “Why? Are you the law or something? Because I haven't done anything. Recently.”

Caleb snorted and began to pull Callum up off the ground as Arrian said, “You have a caller ID in case we need to contact you?”

Tolan rolled his eyes and pointed at his door. “Does it look like I can afford a caller ID?”

Arrian nodded and went to Callum, pulling a limp arm around her shoulders. “Well, we'll be in touch.”

Tolan rolled his eyes and said, “Can't wait.”

“We still have our guns,” Arrian told him.

“You people have a safe journey home,” Tolan added with a smile.

# *

Carter and Teal'c were sitting at Aldwin's beside with Dore, in quiet conversation, as Everett stood outside the window to the small infirmary like room, arms folded across chest, a rather sulky look on his face.

“Major,” Jack said as he came to stand next to the other man.

Everett's arms came down by his side before he clasped them behind his back and stiffened. He nodded and asked. “Sir. Any news?”

Jack shook his head. “Nothing. Aldwin's sleeping it off. Looks like he's not going to be talking anytime soon. Nera's still looking over the security footage to see how the hell that weasel managed to get out of here. Kofax is with her.”

Everett was nodding. “You think someone here might have had a hand in it?”

Jack shook his head. “Nera didn't seem to mind Kofax watching over her shoulder.”

“She does look pretty worried about Callum,” Tom said.

Jack nodded, knowing all too well the worry of losing one of his own. He took a good look at Everett, seeing a good soldier, a good man. He wasn't supposed to be here on this mission. Neither was Kofax.

“Listen, Major,” Jack said, unsure of what he wanted to say. He went with all he could think of. “I don't think Hammond's going to be too thrilled about this long unscheduled trip around the galaxy we've all taken.”

Everett smiled. “No kidding.”

“Well... I appreciate what you've done and I'm going to make sure General Hammond knows about it,” Jack said, the vivid bruising clear in his mind after Everett's encounter with the Oraylians. “You... you went beyond the call of duty.”

Everett shrugged, looking down at the floor. “Well, sir... I'd rather be here than sitting around on my ass doing nothing. Besides, Doctor Jackson's a good guy.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, that he is.”

Everett glanced at Jack, something nervous about the quick and curious nature of it. He said, “I've heard a lot of stories since coming to the SGC. Most of them have something to do with your team, sir. The rest of us? Well, we can only dream of being something like SG-1. I mean, you guys, you went out there and did everything first.”

Jack raised his eyebrows, waiting for the rest of it and Everett smiled, his face turning a little red as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“What I'm trying to say is... I think we're going to find Doctor Jackson and he's going to come back and the SGC will have one more SG-1 adventure to talk about,” Everett said, looking at Jack, meaning every word. “Only, me and Mike get a little of the glory too this time and... it would be really cool if you kind of make us look good.”

Jack gave a small laugh, nodding. “Well, Major, it's only fair.”

Everett nodded. “Just a thought.”

Jack was thinking about what more there was to say at this point. Apologise for breaking up one team to complete another? Apologise for getting half of another team wrapped up in the search for one man? You could only ever thank someone or apologise so many times. Somewhere at the back of his head Daniel was asking him if he understood now why they could never work, not even in hiding. Jack shut the voice out. He was spared further contemplation when the door behind him opened, prompting him and Everett to turn around to see a flushed Kofax.

“They found him. Nera just got word,” Kofax said. “Arrian and Caleb are bringing him in.”

Jack looked at Everett and have him a nod before they both followed Kofax out.

# *

Sam saw the commotion outside the medical room before Major Everett walked in and said, “They found Callum. Arrian and Cal-”

Dore didn't wait for the rest and rushed out of the room. Sam looked at Teal'c, who simply raised a brow. He gave Sam a nod and made his way out of the room too, Everett watching him follow Dore.

Sam nodded to Aldwin who was out like a light. “Someone should probably stay here.”

Everett nodded. He looked strange standing there, somehow not the laid back and smirking man who always nodded at her in the SGC corridors. He looked younger, breathless and afraid. He cocked a thumb at the door behind him, the movement nowhere as loose and relaxed as it was meant to be. “Before... you, uh... when you walked in, when you did.”

Sam swallowed, feeling a tight knot in her gut purely from the tight stretched look about Everett's face. To see this fear in his eyes over who he had been caught kissing was strange, especially since this was a man who fired bullets, got shot at and almost died countless times in the line of duty without a complaint, like so many others.

“What you saw-” Everett said, looking as though the words were physically hard to push out of his mouth.

“I didn't,” Sam said simply. “I didn't see anything.”

Everett frowned, his mouth opening in a bewildered smile. “You walked right in on-”

“No,” Sam said firmly. “I didn't see a thing, except for the way you and Dr. Kofax have risked your lives on this mission. The way you do your duty, Major. That's all I see. It's why I don't need to ask you anything and you don't need to tell me a single thing.”

Everett seemed stunned. Sam didn't know what she was expecting from him. Relief or happiness? Whatever it was, it wasn't the strange broken look on his face, as if he didn't quite believe her words.

“Major,” Sam said gently, unsure of how to tell him his secret was safe with her without the word 'secret' sounding so sordid and unpalatable. She just looked him in the eyes and said, “It's okay.”

Everett's mouth moved, as if he was trying to feel his jaw or remember words. He nodded, eyes a little too bright for a tough guy. He came closer to the bed where Aldwin slept, standing by its side, opposite Sam.

“You don't have to hang around here. I think he'll be sleeping for a while yet,” Sam said.

Everett nodded, looking down at Aldwin before looking at Sam with a small smile. “I don't think they need one more person. Teal'c is worth about ten on his own.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Yeah. He is.”

They stood in silence for a while, watching Aldwin in some kind of anxious sleep. Then Everett very quietly said, “Thank you.”

It seemed awful, being thanked for promising not to ruin a man's career. She shook her head. “No need to thank me. However, just a word of warning; pull anything like what you did on the Oraylian ship again and...”

Everett smiled. “And what?”

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. “I... will not be surprised at all. I think being a pain in the ass is one of the requirements for taking on a command position.”

“Talking from experience?”

Sam didn't reply, but smiled, thankful for the mood lifting.

# *

Nera and Dore were at the back alley entrance, both of them waiting in the open door way. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were standing further back, giving each other silent looks. Michael looked back down the corridor, expecting Tom to turn up, but they'd been standing here for five minutes now. Michael could only guess that Tom was talking to Major Carter. It made his stomach clench to think about the conversation they were having. All this time Michael had been comfortable enough thinking anything could be done under the cover of secrecy. He'd forgotten that secrets had a way of getting out.

“There,” Dore said, pointing out into the alley.

Nera was nodding. “I see them.” Dore ran out into the alley and the heavy rain. “Oh, Dore! For the heavens, don't run, they're coming here! Honestly.”

“I think she's got a soft spot for Callum,” Michael said quietly. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill turned to eye him. Michael shrugged. “You haven't noticed?”

Colonel O'Neill was frowning. Then he made a face and said, “ _No_.”

Michael nodded. “Oh. Okay. It's just that I did. It's kind of obvious. Really, you didn't notice anything? Not even you, Teal'c?”

Teal'c arched an eyebrow and gave a thoughtful nod. “It may have briefly crossed my mind.”

Colonel O'Neill gave him a look. “It did _not_.”

Teal'c just looked amused as Colonel O'Neill shook his head, the sound of commotion closing in. Michael could hear Lennie chattering about something before being told to shut up by both Caleb and Arrian. A moment later Arrian and Caleb walked in holding Callum up between them. He looked dazed and uncomfortable, unsteady on his feet.

Arrian threw Colonel O'Neill a brief look. He gave her a nod as she walked pass with Callum and Caleb, Dore right behind them, her face etched in concern. Lennie followed, wiping his face with his hand, complaining about how his skin was already beginning to feel tight thanks to the toxic weather. Nera shut the door with a loud clunk, ushering Gia inside first. Nera turned to look at Colonel O'Neill and sighed with a smile.

“All is well thankfully,” she said.

“Where are the others?” Michael asked.

“They'll be docking the shuttle,” Nera said. “Come now, it is late. We must rest if you are to leave for Raath soon. I think Fynn will want to be ready by tomorrow night. Come.”

She hurried on ahead before patting Michael on the arm, leaving the three men watching her.

“All is well, huh?” Colonel O'Neill asked dryly.

“Well... that's good, isn't it?” Michael asked.

Colonel O'Neill nodded. “Sure. It's great when something else doesn't happen to screw things up.”

Gia appeared amongst them, looking at all their faces, going through a strange motion of mimicking every face she saw. Then she seemed to tire and shrugged. “Callum's not bad anymore. That's good, isn't it?” Teal'c was frowning at her. She pointed at Teal'c stomach with a frown. “But you're not bad either.”

Colonel O'Neill stared at Teal'c before turning to Gia. “The Goa'uld? You mean the Goa'uld's gone?”

Gia nodded at Colonel O'Neill before becoming transfixed with him, just watching him, expressionless herself. She frowned and said, “Yes. Nobody is home.”

Colonel O'Neill narrowed his eyes at her before turning to Michael. “What did I say about something screwing things up?”

Gia nodded rather sagely. “Something always screws things up.”

# *

Sam was watching the commotion over the next bed when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked down to see Aldwin blinking up at her, his eyes squeezing shut every now and then as if he was stuck with some killer headache. Sam smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Major Carter,” he rasped.

“You probably shouldn't talk,” Everett said, perching himself on the edge of the bed, glancing at Callum as he lay in the next bed, Nera leaning over him, Dore on the other side, holding his hand tight and looking worried. Arrian and Caleb were outside the observation window in deep conversation, looking in every now and then.

“What happened?” Aldwin managed.

“Your snake ran away,” Everett said, eyeing Aldwin curiously.

“It looks like Lucian jumped to Callum when he went down to the cells with your food,” Sam said. “You remember anything?”

Aldwin slowly shook his head. “Very little.”

“Be sure to let us know when you do remember. We'd love to know how you didn't get much more than a sore throat in all this,” Everett said.

Aldwin glared. “I was as deceived as the rest of you.”

“Well, I'd believe you if you weren't such a Tok'ra,” Everett said calmly.

“Major,” Sam said evenly. “Let's leave it until he can talk.”

Everett gave Aldwin a look, before nodding and getting up, which was when Sam noticed Nera standing behind him, looking right at Sam. She was holding a scanner headset in her hands and her look said she had obviously found something. 

“What?” Sam asked.

# *

“We know,” Colonel O'Neill said from where he sat somewhat sprawled in an overstuffed armchair.

Tom frowned. “How? We just found out.”

“Your little friend. She seems to be able to pick up on stuff,” Colonel O'Neill said. Teal'c nodded in agreement from the couch where he was sitting next to Michael.

Carter was looking intrigued. “Yeah, I noticed that too.” She sat down on the edge of a low table in front of the couch. “So, I guess this means Lucian's out there.”

Colonel O'Neill nodded heavily. “Yup.”

Tom blew out a breath and perched himself on the arm of the couch, even though there was enough space next to Michael. He could tell it didn't go unnoticed by the other man.

“Nera said Callum's got the same injury as Aldwin,” Carter was saying. “It's the least damage Lucian could have done going from one host to another. Nera showed me the security footage. Lucian pulled a fake out. Callum turned up and found Aldwin lying supposedly unconscious on the floor. He went into the cell, checked for a pulse at which point... Lucian grabbed him and kissed him.”

Colonel O'Neill gave Carter an even look. “Excuse me?”

“Well,” Carter said. “That's how he switched bodies so quick.”

Colonel O'Neill nodded. “Eww.”

“Lucian didn't have to leave them both alive,” Michael said thoughtfully.

“That's no reason not to worry. He sells information for a living, remember?” Tom said.

Colonel O'Neill turned to Teal'c. “What do you say, T?”

Teal'c spoke after a measured silence. “Lucian will leave a trail of hosts in leaving this planet. It is possible he may think we will give chase until we find him. It is possible that once he reaches whomever he can sell his information to, we will already be far ahead of him. It will be especially difficult for him to get the information he possesses to the summit.”

“What about if he tries to sell the information to Goa'uld that don't know about the summit?” Tom asked.

Teal'c smiled. “There are very few Goa'uld who would dare to attend a summit uninvited. The systems lords are aware that they must only step where they have enough power to step.”

“I guess that only leaves one place he can go with the information,” Colonel O'Neill said.

Michael frowned. “Where?”

“The Tok'ra,” Carter said, pointing at Colonel O'Neill. “Right.”

“Right,” Colonel O'Neill said. “And if those guys turn up to crash the party, that's no skin off our asses.”

“It's still no walk in park,” Tom said cautiously.

Colonel O'Neill may have smirked and for first the first time on this mission Tom noticed a spark in the other man's eyes. “It never is, Major.”

“So, I guess we're doing this then.” Michael said.

Colonel O'Neill nodded. “Well... we came all this way.”

Major Carter chuckled and Teal'c had a smile on his face. Tom let himself slip off the arm of the couch and land next to Michael, discreetly letting the backs of their hands touch. Michael didn't turn to look at him, but the corner of his mouth was visible, twitching in a smile. Tom sighed, confident in the belief that this was the beginning of their journey home.

# *

Arrian was sleepily slumped back in her chair. Upstairs the Tau'ri guests were no doubt talking over the lack of a symbiote in Callum's head. Downstairs, Dore was glued to Callum's bedside and Gia had taken it upon herself to take a place next to Aldwin, for symmetry's sake according to her. Lennie was presently making his way through a bottle of wine and Caleb was finishing off a beer.

“I'm so tired,” Arrian said with a long sigh.

“So go to sleep,” Caleb told her.

“Can't,” Arrian muttered. “Tired and wide awake.”

Lennie filled a glass of of wine and handed it to her. “Get that down you. You'll be out in no time.”

Arrian yawned, before taking a few sips of the wine. “That's disgusting. ”

She was about to put the glass down just as Fynn and Ryo walked in, looking damp and worn out. Arrian held out her glass of wine. Fynn took it and downed in one go.

“So?” Caleb asked. “News?”

“The local medical centre just reported admitting a man found unconscious in the street with the same injuries as Aldwin and Callum,” Fynn said. “You'll be annoyed at yourselves.”

Arrian blinked slowly. “Why?”

“Tolan Nevak,” Fynn said.

“The man who said he found Callum,” Caleb muttered. “He was standing right there. That snake was right next to us.”

“Yes he was,” Fynn said with a tight smile. “When did you two get so sloppy?”

“Right around the time you got really annoying,” Arrian said with a grin, prompting Caleb to laugh.

“She's got you,” Caleb said.

Fynn narrowed his eyes. “How about you stop cracking jokes and get some rest. I want to get moving early tomorrow.”

“Are we going somewhere nice?” Lennie asked hopefully.

Fynn frowned at Lennie. “Feel like sneaking around some big Goa'ulds and risking certain death?”

“Actually, I was hoping to do more drinking tomorrow, if it's all the same with you,” Lennie said with a smile. He looked at Ryo. “Besides, I think your quiet friend would be better at sneaking around. What's the matter, kid? You don't talk?”

Ryo didn't respond. He predictably ignored the remark by shrugging. Fynn slung an arm around Ryo's neck. “Ryo? He talks. But only if he's not answering stupid questions. Right?”

Ryo smiled at that. “I'm going to check the gear before bed.”

Fynn nodded, patting Ryo on the back. “Don't take too long. I want you sharp and ready tomorrow.”

Ryo left, nodding to everyone before departing. Arrian smiled at Fynn. “I see he still worships the ground you walk on, my lord.”

Fynn snorted. “Hardly.”

Lennie got up and stretched. “I think it's time I went to bed too. Bad wine always goes to my head quick.”

Arrian grinned as Lennie walked out and Fynn picked up the bottle, sniffing the contents. “Bad? _I_ made this. It's great.”

Arrian let her head drop back as she stared at Fynn. “Do I have to go to Helios?”

Fynn sat down in the seat Lennie had vacated and gave her a firm, “Yes.”

“I hate Helios,” Arrian said, sulking in Caleb's direction.

Caleb looked at Fynn and pointed at Arrian. “Do I have to go to Helios?”

Fynn looked at Caleb. “You sticking around?”

Caleb shrugged. “I was thinking about it.”

“Then, yes, you have to go to Helios. Let's get these people their friend back and get things back to normal around here. I have the added worry of hiding our more risky objects and activities now that your snake friend is out there.”

Arrian watched Fynn closely. “What's in it for you? I mean, if this is so dangerous, why didn't you say no?”

“Wouldn't you be upset if I said no?” Fynn asked.

“I'd be bitterly disappointed, but the point is that you didn't even try to wriggle out of this,” Arrian explained.

Fynn shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “As I alluded to be before, Arrianka, you really think someone's going to give me all that information and a big enough payment to start building a new base of operation and leave me alone when I _don't_ do the job? Seriously, you really have forgotten how this line of work operates.”

Caleb laughed. “He's got you, Arrian.”

Arrian gave Caleb an unimpressed look and turned to Fynn. “Caleb got caught trying to sell stolen goods to the people he stole them from” She then turned to Caleb and smiled.

Fynn shook his head and sat back. “How are you both not dead yet?”

# *

Teal'c and O'Neill walked into the room Nera had shown them to. There was a large bed, a dresser, a couch, a table, an adjoining bathroom and a large window which was currently suffering the onslaught of heavy rain. O'Neill was looking around, blowing out a heavy breath, his manner nonchalant enough to let Teal'c know there was a barely contained anxiety under the other man's skin. Teal'c felt it too. In a matter of days they could be bringing Daniel Jackson home. It was as Tau'ri often said, too good to be true.

“I'll toss you for the left,” O'Neill said, gesturing to the bed with his chin.

Teal'c arched a brow as he smiled. “My kel'no'reem will be better performed on the floor, O'Neill.”

O'Neill sniffed, giving a short nod. “Right.”

He was eyeing the bed as if he didn't know what do with all that space. Soldiers accustomed to finding rest in the most hostile and confined places sometimes didn't know what to do when faced with the dilemma of a large warm bed, Teal'c knew that strange dilemma well.

O'Neill was scratching the back of his head. He said, “I'm going to take a walk before bed.”

Teal'c wondered if O'Neill expected to hear something in unguarded conversation from their thus far accommodating guests. “Very well.”

“Well, sweet... kel'no'reems,” O'Neill said with a frown.

Teal'c smiled as the other man left. He could hear O'Neill stopping and talking to Major Carter outside. A moment later she was stepping inside with a smile, the kind she always had when the smile covered something more nervous.

“Hey, Teal'c,” she said. “Nice room. Bigger than mine. Of course, I don't have to share.” Teal'c smiled. She clasped her hands in front of her and sighed. “It's ridiculous, but I think I'm too excited to sleep.” Teal'c understood very well. “You mind if I hang out here for a bit?”

Teal'c found himself staring at Major... at Samantha. He knew that her blood sensed the Goa'uld within him. He knew it called out to memories that didn't belong to her, memories of pain and betrayal. He knew that even this close, Samantha had to feel that shiver of someone's past. Yet... here she was.

He smiled and quietly replied, “You may stay as long as you wish.”

When she sighed, he heard a shudder of relief and it made Teal'c breath easier than he had in days.

# *

Tom anticipated conversation when he and Michael got back to their room. As he closed the door he stood staring at it for a while before turning to face the other man. When he turned he found Michael watching him closely. His eyes showed patience and something more nervous, tentative. Tom couldn't think of a single thing he wanted to say, so he stepped forward and took Michael's face in his hands and kissed him.

Michael's arms wrapped around Tom, both men locked together, stumbling to the bed, fingers shaking as clothes were hurriedly removed. For a moment it looked as though they would both end up in bed with their boots on and their pants around their knees like the first time, rushed and excited, but Tom pushed Michael onto the bed before taking his foot and pulling off the boot, followed by the other foot. He then tugged the pants off in one smooth manoeuvre, leaving Michael lying back naked, flushed and aroused.

Tom proceeded to rid himself off his boots before taking off his pants, crawling across the bed on his knees until he was lying over Michael and they were wrapping themselves around each other. They rocked against each other until it seemed their bodies had found a natural fit, the friction between them just right. Both men slid against each other, Michael hooking a leg around Tom's thigh, bringing them just that bit closer so their breathing came in hitches and gasps. Tom opened his mouth against Tom's for a kiss, but just ended up breathlessly gasping across Michael's lips, feeling the warmth of the other man's tongue.

“Do you – do you want to?” Michael gasped.

Tom frowned, his mind lost somewhere between the hard heat between their bodies and the feel of Michael's fingers intertwined with his. “What?”

Michael was blinking up at him, his eyes never having looked so pale before, his mouth looking red and swollen from hungry kisses. Michael rolled under Tom, his arms wrapping around the pillow against which his face was pressed. Tom was left staring down at the plane of skin, the curve of back and ass under him. His erection was hard, almost pressing into the crack of Michael's ass of its own accord. Tom swallowed, feeling somewhat frustrated.

Tom nodded, laughing a little. “We're kind of lacking in supplies here.”

“It's okay, I'm clean,” Michael said breathlessly.

“So am I, Mike, just-”

Michael looked back over his shoulder. “It's okay. I trust you. We can go slow.”

Tom sighed. He draped himself across Michael's back, leaning over his shoulder to press a kiss against his cheek. Michael pushed his body up against Tom, grinding his ass against Tom's cock, making him squeeze his eyes shut. 

“Not today,” Tom whispered, mouthing Michael's skin. “When we get back. You can have anything you want.”

Michael was still for a moment and then he slowly turned onto his back, staring at Tom. A smile slowly spread across his face. “You're going to regret those words.”

Tom grinned, reacquainting himself with Michael's hands, holding them down against the bed as he scraped his teeth across Michael's jawline, down his throat, along his collar bone. A moment later he was being flipped onto his back, his hands being held down. Michael was hungrily plundering his mouth for kisses, his body rocking against Tom's, ratcheting up the heat. There was something possessive and desperate in Michael's kisses, as if he could imprint Tom onto his own skin. As if he thought tomorrow they would be at the SGC and it would all be over. Tom freed a hand and grabbed Michael's hair, pulling his head back for a look at his face.

“We don't have to think about it yet,” Tom said quietly. “About the SGC. Us. Let's... let's just not think about it yet. Not until we get back.”

Michael nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Tom nodded back. “Okay.”

After that, Tom thought about nothing except for the man pinning him to the bed and kissing him like it was the end of time.

# *

Jack slowly wandered down a dark corridor two floors down from the room Nera had given him with Teal'c. He wasn't sure where he was headed, but there was an odd and sudden desire to breathe in some cold air, see the stars on this alien world. Only, he seemed to be in a corridor with dubious wall tiling. It was while he was peering at the indistinguishable pattern that Nera sidled up to him.

“Some kind of mythical forest creature,” she said. “I never really understood what.”

Jack turned to her and nodded. “Could be a moose.”

Nera frowned. Then she smiled. “You are a difficult man to decipher.”

Jack raised his brows. “Ah, yes. Many have said that.”

“I do not doubt it,” Nera said. “I thought you would be asleep by now. My clan seems to have passed out where they sit.”

“Yeah, I was just looking to get some fresh air.” Nera looked bemused, as if unable to formulate a follow up question. “Step outside for a second.”

“You feel confined?” she asked, making Jack wish he'd just stayed put.

“I was just hoping to feel the breeze a little,” Jack said.

She finally seemed to understand. “Oh, I see. Yes, I know what you mean. The environmental controls can leave it feeling a little too still for my liking. Come, follow me.”

Jack followed her down the corridor and through a door. On the other side was a stairwell, winding up two floors. Nera picked up her skirts and went on, Jack following her all the way up into a small dark room with dirty windows and boxes of plants and soil. Nera opened another door and finally they stood in what looked like a large greenhouse. Jack looked up and saw the rain hammering down on the glass ceiling above, the large rooftop room filled with an assortment of blooming flowers in pots, and four recliners lined up next to each other.

“Sweet,” Jack said. “You've got yourself a little rooftop hideaway, huh?”

“It is good for those quiet moments.” She went to one of the glass walls, pushing on it so a window opened outwards, letting the cool night air in. “There. It is tainted by the city, but perhaps it will breathe into the stillness a little.”

Jack offered a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Please, sit down,” she said, perching herself on the edge of a recliner. Jack sat down opposite her on the next one. “Fynn has made all the preparations necessary for tomorrow. I think you will be able to leave before noon.”

Jack nodded. “That's good to know.”

“He and Ryo have spread the news that Lucian is dangerous and perhaps... contagious. The authorities will be keen to find his new host and put their minds at rest. I believe this will give you the time to reach the summit before any news he can deliver.”

Jack was sure he should have been thankful, but instead he found himself just staring at Nera, unsure if he was willing to tempt fate by trusting her. Nera just smiled and reached forward, placing a warm hand on his.

“If Lucian escapes this continent or planet quickly and is indeed only looking for buyers of information, he will think nothing of unravelling our base of operations. If he is preoccupied, while Fynn is with you, I can have this place cleaned and remain a reputable business woman.” Jack may have chuckled. “I must protect my interests and people. It is why you are looking for your friend, is it not?”

“Something like that,” Jack said.

“Oh, I think it is most probably exactly like that,” Nera said with a smile. She got up with a tired sigh, Jack getting up with her. “Do not fear. Fynn has been trained well. You are in good hands. He will do his part. You do yours. I think I'll sleep now. I must rise early. Remain here as long as you like. I find it a pleasant place to sleep.”

Jack gave a muted nod, smiling as he watched her leave, breathing in the cold air of an alien world, smelling Earth in its rain, or maybe just remembering it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and went to the window, looking up at the sky through the rain, watching the lights of craft landing or taking off in the far distance. Somewhere out there, closer than he had been for weeks, Daniel was waiting. He was alive and waiting to be taken home. Or waiting for Jack to arrive and take out as many snakes in one go as possible.

“What are you going to do? When you see me,” Daniel asked slowly, sidling up next to Jack. “Kiss me? Kill me? Tell me you love me?”

Jack shook his head. “I'm not going to tell you that.”

“No,” Daniel said flatly. “You wouldn't, would you? So why come all this way? What was the point?”

“You don't get to disappear,” Jack said simply. “That's the point.”

“Why not?” Daniel asked. “I'm just one more guy lost in the line of duty, aren't I? I could be anyone.”

Jack swallowed down the knot in his throat, something hard and painful as he shook his head. “You're not,” he said quietly. “You're not just anyone.”

The phantom remained quiet for a long time, reminding Jack that there were still miles to go. Only after a while, Jack thought he might have heard Daniel say, “I love you too.”

# *

When Sam awoke the next morning she could already hear the commotion of preparation. She could hear mini-outbursts downstairs, people shouting instructions despite a rather enviable communications system and just arguing over things that needed to get done. She had woken up on the bed in Teal'c's room, Colonel O'Neill absent all night, returning in the morning as he worked the kinks out of his neck with a frown. He tapped Teal'c on the shoulder, bringing him out of his kel'no'reem, and headed to the bathroom as Sam made her way to freshen up in the room she had been given.

She walked past Everett and Kofax's room. She wasn't sure exactly what she expected to hear as she passed, but to her the door seemed barricaded by a heavy silence. She couldn't imagine that her promise to Everett made him feel any more confident about her knowing his secret. Still, she banished the thoughts from her mind and went to her room, taking a good long hot shower and leaving the room fully refreshed and ready.

She saw Caleb and Arrian and carrying an assortment of things, nodding morning greetings as they saw her. Caleb looked scruffy and a little hungover, Arrian looking a little more alert, her hair in a tight pony tail, pistols strapped to her thighs. In an open doorway Ryo and Fynn stood frowning at a small gadget in Ryo's hands, looking concerned. Then Ryo turned it over and pressed something before shoving the gadget in Fynn's face with a roll of his eyes. Fynn frowned, snatching the gadget and walking off as Ryo grinned and followed.

“Major Carter,” Dore said, greeting Sam with a smile and ushering her along the corridor until they were in the large dining room and kitchen, Lennie and Gia already seated and eating breakfast. “Come, sit and eat.”

Sam nodded to Lennie and Gia. “Hey.”

Lennie shoved a plate of patties towards her. “You have to try those. They're delicious.”

“You have to,” Gia agreed with a vigorous nod.

Sam smiled, reaching for a small plate from a stack in the middle of the table and placing a patty on it. “Looks like everyone's pretty busy out there,” she said, looking at Dore who was searching for something in a cabinet.

Dore nodded. “Nera wants some of the important things put in the transport carrier before everyone disappears today. She's having some things shipped to the second site.”

Sam nodded. “In case Lucian decides to talk about The Hunter.”

Dore sighed and said slowly, “Yes. We can't risk representatives of the Goa'uld turning up here and finding things that we technically shouldn't have.”

“He doesn't like the Goa'uld,” Gia said, pouring what looked like tea into a large cup.

Sam and Dore looked at each other and then Gia. Sam smiled at Gia. “He doesn't?”

Gia was squinting as if trying to remember something. “He thinks about pain when he thinks about them.”

Sam looked at Dore again. Dore came out from the kitchen enclosure, frowning at Gia. “You are an odd one, aren't you? Well, I'll tell Nera for what its worth, but I doubt she'll want to stop moving some of our … more sensitive items to the warehouse.”

Sam got up and followed her out of the room. “Dore, wait.” Dore turned and looked at Sam. “How are Aldwin and Callum doing?”

Dore smiled. “Better, in need of rest, and dismayed, I think, by what's happened.”

Sam nodded. “I kind of need to see him. See how he's doing for myself.”

Dore nodded. “Well, he's still in the medical quarters. I'm not sure he'll be able to say much. Without the symbiote the swelling will take some time to come down, though Nera's given him something for that and the pain.”

Sam cocked her thumb to the opposite end of the corridor. “Is it okay if I just go.”

Dore smiled. “Of course. Go.”

Sam headed towards the medical quarters, catching Arrian and Caleb in the middle of some dispute on the way. They stopped long enough to look sheepish before their voices became loud again when she had passed. In the medical quarters Callum was still asleep, Aldwin lying still in his bed. It made Sam think of the morning after Jolinar had died inside her, giving up her own life to let Sam live. Maybe the Tok'ra had simply caved under her own guilt.

Sam went to Aldwin's beside. He turned his head to sleepily blink at her. “Major.”

Sam smiled at him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Lucian's gone. Probably still in this city according to Fynn. You know, for what it's worth, I'm not sure you're the type to work for the Goa'uld.”

Aldwin shook his head. “I have been harbouring a symbiote with duplicitous intentions. I am sure the Tok'ra council will not take to it kindly.”

“You had no way of knowing,” Sam said. “I mean, it's not like you chose the symbiote. The council chose him for you.” Aldwin nodded slowly. “You need to go back and tell them. Tell them that they're being watched by other Tok'ra. Tell them that you all need to work together. Selmak will help and so will Dad. I know they will.”

“I ran,” Aldwin whispered.

“You thought you had to,” Sam said. “Tell them.”

Aldwin gave Sam a long look. “You know where he is. Daniel Jackson.” Sam didn't say anything. Aldwin shook his head. “I won't ask you anything. Find your friend. Then I will tell my people about those within the Tok'ra who would have the others remain in the dark.”

“Don't talk,” Sam said, touching Aldwin's wrist. His energy seemed sapped from the mere strain of conversation. “Just rest for now.”

Aldwin closed his eyes with a tired sigh, nodding slightly. Sam got up to go, but he grabbed her wrist, opening his eyes a fraction and telling her, “Good luck, Major Carter.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks. We're going to need it.”

# *

Tom pulled on his leather jacket, zipping it up slowly, mouth pursed somewhere between thoughtful and morose. Michael watched him from the edge of the bed as he buckled his boot and pulled down his pant leg, tiring of the attire as he did so. Tom looked subdued, quiet in that way where something was weighing on his mind, but he would never admit it, pretending instead that he was thinking of something frivolous.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Michael ventured quietly.

Tom snapped out of it to frown at Michael, mouth slowly relaxing into half a smile. “I was thinking I could really go for a hot dog right now.”

“Yeah. That's what I thought.” Tom gave him a look, before sniffing and making a face as he came to Michael, holding out a hand. Michael frowned at the hand, laughing. “What?” 

Tom shrugged, a strange enigmatic smile on his lips. Lips so familiar that Michael could feel their curves on the tips of his fingers, pressed against his mouth, pressed into his skin. Michael grabbed Tom's hand and found himself pulled up against Tom's chest, held close, an arm around his waist. Tom seemed to be looking into his very soul, his eyes so warm. Michael swallowed and looked down between them.

He gave a small laugh. “If you're not careful, this could turn into dancing.”

Tom held Michael's hand a little tighter, pulling him a little closer and then guiding his body a few degrees to the right with a wicked smile on his face.

Michael laughed. “Okay, you're scaring me now.”

Tom nodded, a thoughtful look on his face, letting his head fall forward so they both stood there, Tom's mouth pressed unmoving against Michael's. Michael could almost sense that there were words trapped in Tom's mouth, straining to escape. With a deep breath Tom pulled away, a smile on his face, but not in his eyes. He stepped back, letting his fingers lightly slide down Michael's arm. He gave Michael's hand a firm squeeze and pulled away.

“Come on. Let's do this thing,” Tom said. “Time to bring back Doctor Daniel Jackson and head home.”

Michael nodded slowly, surprised by his yearning for one more day in this room.

# *

When Sam returned, Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, Fynn and Nera were seated at the breakfast table. Lennie could be heard complaining in the next room while Gia was perched on the edge of the kitchen counter, tying some kind of intricate knot in a piece of cloth as Dore stood close by, prodding a small mobile device with a stylus. Sam sat down with a nod to everyone seated, Fynn only briefly looking up from his computer tablet.

“How are the preparations?” she asked.

“Well, the ships are ready for your departure,” Nera said. “But I want to get some sensitive equipment out of the building, so as soon it's finished being loaded into the shuttles, you can be on your way. Dore and I can transport it ourselves.”

Nera's attention was drawn elsewhere for a second. When Sam followed the focus of the other woman's eyes she saw Lennie coming into the room looking less than pleased.

“Lennie,” Nera said smoothly. “Has kindly offered to help too.”

Lennie made a face, offering a less than pleased smile. “Oh yes. Lifting heavy objects. Exactly what this body was built for.”

Caleb turned up behind Lennie, clapping a hand on his shoulder and grinning. “Let's go, Lennie. Work to do.”

Sam watched Caleb pull Lennie along as Nera looked amused. Fynn coughed, clearing his throat before downing the cup tea before him. He placed his computer tablet in front of Colonel O'Neill.

“Okay, place your hand inside the white outline,” Fynn said. Colonel O'Neill looked warily at that computer. Fynn just shrugged and said, “Can't use the cards without your genetic make up.”

The colonel made a face and then pressed his hand to the screen. The screen lit up under his hand, green light shining from around it as the tablet seemed to buzz. When the light and buzzing stopped, Fynn nodded and the colonel removed his hand, Fynn focused on the tablet again.

Nera said, “We'll be needing two more prints of whomever will be accompanying you and Fynn, Colonel O'Neill.”

The colonel nodded. “Right. That's Carter and Everett,” he said.

“What's Carter and Everett?” Everett said, walking in with Kofax behind him.

Fynn held up the device. “I'll be needing your prints for the genetic staining of the ID cards.”

Kofax looked surprised, turning to look at Colonel O'Neill. The colonel gave him an even look. “Only four people allowed, Doctor, and I need Everett.”

Kofax nodded slowly. “Well, I guess it makes sense. I'm not sure how much of my expertise is going to come in handy on this one. I just have no idea how I'll spend my timing waiting for you guys to come back.”

“It will be difficult,” Teal'c said, his voice heavy, but his smile gentle. Sam couldn't help but smile back at him.

“Well, you can both accompany Ryo. I was going to suggest Teal'c accompany him anyway, but I don't see what difference one more is going to make,” Fynn suggested.

The colonel looked at Sam and she sensed his apprehension. On one hand, all his people would be close by and on the other hand, all his people could be in immediate danger.

Kofax said, “Well, in that case, I'd like to be there. I know if the rest of my team was here, we'd all want to be there.”

He sounded determined and prepared to argue the case. But there was no need because the colonel looked at Everett and said, “He's your team, Major. What do you think?”

Everett didn't look at Kofax and Sam wondered if anyone but her noticed the way Everett appeared as though he simply couldn't look at Michael in this room. He gave a slow nod. “Well, you never know when someone's skills might come in useful, sir. I'd like Michael to be there. He can take care of himself.”

Everett probably didn't see it, but Kofax looked something beyond relieved as the colonel said, “Well, that's that. That leaves one more issue by the name of Aldwin.”

“He can stay here,” Nera said. “He needs to recuperate and I do not think it would be wise for you to take him simply to watch him.”

Colonel O'Neill nodded. “Be that as it may, we can't afford to not watch him.”

“He will be watched here,” Nera said. The colonel seemed about to dispute the matter, but Nera held up a hand and said, “Colonel, someone out there is paying us a very grand sum to make sure you succeed in your rescue attempt. If you fail to rescue your friend, it is more likely that we will have to answer the consequences. Not you. We have no choice but to look out for you. The summit service arrivals will take place all day tomorrow and the day after the summit will begin. Even if Aldwin was to leave this place with the information he has, it would be too late for it to be of any use. Leave him be. We will keep Aldwin here until Fynn returns and tells me that all is well.”

Colonel O'Neill looked at Sam and Teal'c. Teal'c seemed as reluctant, but Sam said, “Sir, I spoke to Aldwin and he's not exactly in the best shape to go anywhere right now.”

The colonel gave a slow nod and looked at Nera. “Okay. But I want him kept here until that summit is over and you've gotten word that the mission was a success.”

“He brought you here.” Everyone turned to the quiet voice to see Gia still perched on the kitchen counter, the cloth between her fingers disappearing into strange little knots she was making. “He didn't have to,” she said, looking up from her task and frowning at Sam.

Sam nodded. “No. He didn't.”

Gia smiled, a little mischievous as though she was about to give up a secret. “He likes someone.”

Sam smiled, Nera smiling next to her while Dore just shook her head at Gia and said, “You are an odd child. Come. We'll go and check on Callum and you can talk to your precious Aldwin.”

Gia jumped off the counter and followed Dore to the door, pointing out, “He's not my precious.”

She stopped for a moment to look at Everett and Kofax, frowning at them both, looking a little confused.

“What?” Everett asked, smiling at her in particularly indulgent manner.

“You're going.” Gia frowned, her face crumpling a little. Everett smiled. Gia seemed to surprise him by stepping forward and embracing him tightly. “I don't want you to.”

Everett looked surprised. His hands came up, as if he was unsure of what to do before they settled high on Gia's back, giving her an awkward pat. “It won't be for too long.”

“Too long,” she whispered as she let him go abruptly, pushing past Dore who had been waiting for her, Dore followed, a look of curiosity on her face.

“She's interesting. I'll give her that,” Everett said, looking a little embarrassed. Fynn's tablet made a long beeping sound before stopping. Everett seemed to jump at the chance to ask, “What's that?”

Fynn pressed the side of the tablet and one of Fynn's ID cards popped out. He pulled it free and held it up for Colonel O'Neill to see, smiling at the small black card. “Kalas of the White Valleys. You are now ready to serve above the Alcaeus.”

# *

They were at the space port just after noon, the city grey and wet.

“Remember, I am your duty master, Harin. Colonel O'Neill is Kalas, Major Carter is Uma-”

Jack looked at Carter and mimed, “Uma?”

She tried to keep a straight face and failed.

“And Major Everett is Stark,” Fynn said, from where he sat behind the shuttle controls, Arrian in the seat next to him. “Ryo's waiting for us. When we get up there we're already going to be docked to the cloaked ship. Teal'c and Doctor Kofax, it's best if you both go straight to Ryo because time will be too limited to make changeovers later. Okay, we'll walk from here.”

“What about the shuttle?” Caleb asked.

“Nera's going to pick it up later,” Fynn said as the shuttle came to a full stop. “Let's make a move.”

When they stepped outside of the shuttle it was into what looked like a parking lot, filled with transport vehicles similar in size to Fynn's shuttle. In the distance was a large glass dome that was shining bright even under the onslaught of the rain and the hidden sun. It was a short walk to get inside, but one that probably took longer due to how busy it was. There were travellers all looking anxious as they arrived and left. They came to a stop in front of the entrances to a number of corridors. Fynn pointed to the furthest one.

“Arrian, get Teal'c and Kofax up to Ryo and then get down to the rings platform,” Fynn said.

Arrian nodded, gesturing to Teal'c and Kofax to follow. Jack gave Teal'c a pat on the arm with a nod, Carter giving him a nod too, worry evident in her eyes.

“See you on the other side,” Kofax said to Everett, who had gone all tight around the eyes.

Everett nodded after a moment, offering a small smile. “It's a date.”

As Arrian disappeared down a corridor with Teal'c and Kofax, Jack asked, “Why can't they just transport across from the ship?”

Fynn shook his head, walking on ahead. “It'll get picked up, trust me. Best to transport straight from here and use the port's energy source instead of depleting our own reserves. This way.”

The long winding corridor led to a vast room with many ring platforms, most currently not in use.

“You know, I'd have figured your place might have its own set of rings,” Everett said.

Fynn snorted. “That's like putting a beacon on my head that says I possess Goa'uld technology. I'm not quite ready to commit suicide yet. We need that platform there.” Everyone stepped into the circle of the transport rings as Fynn said, “Ryo. Ready for transport.”

A bright flash of light later, Jack found the surroundings changed into a very Goa'uld ship. It was the size of a cargo vessel, but the space used for cargo was taken up by a seating area consisting of a round black table surrounded by curved seats, the walls around the small space fitted with padded benches. Outside that room, stacked against the wall were large black trunks with metal locks.

Caleb went straight to the table, slumping down in one of the seats as Fynn went to the control console. “Status, Ryo.”

“Teal'c and Kofax are here. Cloaking in five,” Ryo answered.

“Teal'c, Doctor Kofax?” Fynn asked, for the benefit of their friends Jack guessed.

“We are fine,” came Teal'c's reply, followed by Kofax's, “Yeah, we're good.”

Fynn turned back to those still standing in the middle of the floor and looking around. “We need to clear the floor. Arrian's up next.”

Everett sat down on a bench, while Carter stepped back to stand next to Jack. Jack still found it hard to believe that Daniel was perhaps only a day or two away. To arrive there and find nothing... Jack didn't want to think about it. The sudden appearance of the rings meant he didn't have to for a while. Arrian appeared, heading straight to the control console, taking off her long coat and draping it over the back of her seat before she sat down, Fynn doing the same a moment later.

“Prepare for launch into hyperspace,” Fynn said. “Or, hold onto something for a second.”

Jack braced a hand against the wall and took a deep breath, holding onto the thought of completing his team.

# *

Hours later, Caleb was lightly snoring, turned away towards the wall, his coat being used as a pillow.

“What's with him?” Tom asked with a nod of the head. “Didn't he sleep last night?”

Arrian snorted from where she sat at the table, Fynn flying solo for the time being. “Oh he slept fine. That's him still working off the liquor.”

“I'd kill for a beer right now,” Tom muttered as Carter chuckled.

“Well, hopefully in a few days we can all get very drunk,” Colonel O'Neill said, looking rather bored where he was sitting, elbow on table, face resting in the palm of his hand. “Very drunk.”

Arrian yawned. “A universal constant, that. The need to get liquored until you can't remember your name.”

Tom smiled. “I can't remember the last time I got wasted.”

“Probably because you were wasted,” Carter said with a smile.

Caleb stopped snoring for a moment, spluttering something in his sleep instead. O'Neill arched a brow in his direction. “Should we wake him?” 

Arrian shook her head. “No. He's flying on the way back. I get to sleep.”

“Seems fair,” the colonel said.

“Arrian,” Fynn called, prompting her to get up and take up her place at the console.

Fynn worked out the kinks in his back and came to the table, taking Arrian's vacated seat as he eyed Caleb.

The colonel said, “How's it going?”

Fynn nodded. “Both ships are holding fine. We're a little behind schedule, but not by much. Just a little more drag than I expected from the other ship. We'll be reaching the Laquar-Rayth bridge in the next hour. I've sent on our details and pass codes for entry into the region. I doubt they'll inspect the ship, but on the off chance they do, you need to be sure about who you are and looking the part.”

“What about Caleb and Arrian?” Carter asked.

“They're just the people flying our ship. I've got passes if anyone asks. Come, let me show you your belongings” Fynn said.

They followed Fynn to the trunks. Pointing to one with the gold locks he said, “That one's mine. Different coloured locks for the duty master. The one on the bottom is yours, Colonel, and the one next to it is yours, Major Carter. Major Everett, that one on top is yours. Each trunk contains your clothes which consist of uniforms and off-duty attire. All the other servants will be wearing the same. We were sent more than schematics of the station.”

Colonel O'Neill nodded. “Sweet.”

Fynn frowned and Carter clarified by telling him, “That means good.”

“Oh yes, very sweet,” Fynn said. “The trunks can only be opened with your ID cards. That's the slot there. You insert the card with the scratched end in first. Remember to look like you know what you're doing if someone asks to inspect your belongings.” Fynn handed out the small chips that would pass for ID cards. “We need to be attired before we arrive at the bridge and then from there on it's a short journey to Alcaeus.”

Colonel O'Neill was nodding, his face hard to read. They had all been searching for Daniel for what seemed like forever now. People at the SGC probably thought they were all dead. It seemed unreal that this journey had an end. Colonel O'Neill could hide his feelings all he wanted, but Tom knew that right now the man's insides had to be mess of anxiety, hope, fear, excitement, relief and god only knew what else. Tom stepped towards his trunk, effortlessly sliding his chip into the slot on the side. A few clicks sounded and the trunk popped open, Tom throwing back the lid like he owned the trunk, everyone watching him.

He shrugged. “Well, what are you guys waiting for?”

Colonel O'Neill arched a brow at Tom, but Tom had spent enough time with the man now to know it meant things were on the right path.

# *

Teal'c sat next to Ryo at the complex looking control console, all shining surfaces and bright displays. The ship wasn't very large, but it seemed to be equipped with an array of interesting technologies. It looked less like other people's technology had been cannibalised and rather that some one with a lot of ingenuity had managed to assimilate and incorporate a lot of good ideas into this humble space.

The ship wasn't small, but it was no bigger than the smallest kind of transport ship which consisted of a forward section for the cockpit that could hold six people and a backward section for passengers that could hold about twelve more on the wall benches, space on the floor for cargo. Further back was a very small room for ablutions and perhaps escaping fellow passengers. It was just small enough to remain undetected under cloak, towed by another ship.

Doctor Kofax was presently lying down on one of the benches. Ryo was completely focused at the tasks at hand, which involved monitoring their ship, the ship ahead and anything anomalous in close proximity. Seeing the young man's immersion in his tasks gave Teal'c great hope for the mission. He was a young man of few words, but the few words he said were never wasted.

“There,” Ryo said after another long silence. “The Laquaar-Rayth bridge.”

What a strange thing it was. A platform built in space attached to which was a Stargate. Currently, it seemed the whole structure was being held in place by two large Goa'uld vessels on either side. They would fire without a second thought if they thought something was wrong. Ryo's fingers did a quick dance across the console in front. The ship became pitch black. Teal'c could here Doctor Kofax shuffling awake before appearing between them.

Teal'c held up a finger to his own mouth. Kofax nodded, looking out of the view screen in front. The two Goa'uld ships just hung there ominously. It was all up to the occupants of the ship towing them now. Teal'c felt their ship slowing down. Ryo looked as though he was holding his breath. For the longest time imaginable, the ship didn't move at all. Then the gate started to dial. It seemed to take forever for the chevrons to light up and the wormhole to appear with it's burst of energy looking magnificent in the black of space, the local planet looking pale and silent in comparison. The ship slowly began to move towards the gate and Teal'c could hear Ryo and Kofax breathing out their sighs of relief.

Teal'c blew out a breath too, but it was on the other side of the gate when the lights in the ship came back on, when black of space once again turned into the streaks of hyperspace and Fynn's voice came over the communication system. _“We're clear of the bridge. Check all channels secured.”_

“All channels secured,” Ryo said with a nod.

_“Good,” Fynn replied. “My turn to sleep.”_

# *

“So what happened back there?” Sam asked, taking Fynn's seat now that Arrian was flying.

Arrian took a bite of her _neem_ fruit, the smell of apples and lemons wafting into Sam's nose. “They picked up on the engine drag. It's okay though, this is an old ship. It's easy to believe that it might not be making the most of its energy supply. Also, my guess is that they're expecting a certain number of people to pass through that gate to get to the Rayth region. Anyone outside that number is going to have a harder time convincing them to let them through.”

“What's so great about this region?”

“Nothing,” Arrian said. “Only, no one comes here, so if anyone _is_ coming here, there must be an important reason for it. The stories are that the Ancients came from beyond Rayth a long time ago, but there are other stories too, of what chased them away into our region of space. No one wants to be here, so it is a safe place for secret meetings. If nothing else.”

Sam nodded, recalling the eight chevron lock that took them into Rayth. “So... who owns that gate we just went through?”

“Well, no one will say it for certain, but most believe it belongs to Ares. Some suspect his home world is somewhere in this region, but again no one is sure. Only the closest to him know the exact co-ordinates.”

Sam nodded, slumping back in her seat with a sigh. “How did he get so powerful?”

Arrian smiled. “He is fearless enough to live on the edge of our known universe. Amongst the Goa'uld, only a true god fears nothing, and some believe he is exactly that. A true god.”

And someone who had her friend, Sam mused to herself.

# *

Teal'c was in the midst of kel'no'reem when a firm hand on his shoulder gave a light squeeze,. Teal'c opened his eyes and looked up at Doctor Kofax who seemed apprehensive. Teal'c stood up and walked past the other man, straight to the forward section of the ship. There it was in the distance, a huge structure floating in the middle of space, a flat plane with protrusions below, girders and wiry tails of black, and above it a crackle of energy in the shape of a misty dome that didn't quite hide the opulent buildings inside, spires and towers, curves and domes, black and golds. Of course this was where the Goa'uld would meet; a floating city in the middle of space.

“We're here,” Doctor Kofax said behind him.

Teal'c nodded. “Alcaeus.”

# *

Jack looked at the screen. The ship had come to a stop now, their cloaked friends separated and at a safe distance. Jack, Everett and Carter all wore long stiff black jackets with high collars and black pants that disappeared into black boots. Fynn was dressed the same, except he wore a long black coat in the same cut as the jacket.

“I feel like a butler,” Everett said flatly, pulling on the collar of his jacket.

“Could be worse,” Jack said, trying fidget his way into making the clothes a littler looser. “Can't imagine how, but I'm pretty sure it could be worse.”

“You're right,” Fynn said coming into their midst. “It could be worse. I've heard of summits with loincloths.”

Everett made a face. “Butler's fine. Just fine.”

Fynn smiled. “Time to board the station. We're going to ring down to the station with our belongings. From there we wait to be taken to the check in point. They'll transport our belongings later. All you need to do is show your cards and undergo the scans. Nothing else. ”

“Don't worry. We'll do our best not to screw it up,” Jack said, already heading for the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to look at Fynn.

“Your friend probably won't arrive here for another day or two. Don't look for him. Stick to the plan. I know you want to get him back, but I'm the one who got paid to do the job, so let's do this my way, Colonel.”

Jack looked at the hand still on his shoulder, slowly withdrawing now. Jack gave a nod. “I know the deal.”

Fynn nodded. “Good. Arrian? We're leaving.”

Arrian jumped up from her seat, looking a little nervous. “Well, I hope you all find your friend in good health.”

Carter smiled at her. “So do we. Thank you for bringing us this far.”

Arrian shook her head. “You would have found your way. Someone obviously wanted you to come here. Take care.”

Jack gave Arrian a nod. “Thank you.”

Arrian nodded back, holding out her arm. Both Jack and Arrian gripped each other's forearms, before she turned to Carter and smiled. “Be well.”

Carter and Arrian embraced each other, Arrian kissing her cheek and turning to Everett, who knocked out a two fingered salute and smirk. Arrian patted him on the arm with a grin, while Caleb slapped a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, embracing him in a tight bear hug.

“Oh god, okay,” Everett complained. Caleb dropped him and grinned. Everett nodded and said, “See you soon, buddy.”

“Count on it, my friend,” Caleb said, before reaching past Everett to give Carter a less hazardous hug. Pulling away, he nodded politely to Jack and said, “Colonel O'Neill, be well.”

“You too,” Jack said. “See you around. Hopefully.”

Fynn moved into the ring circle, prompting everyone else to join him, with Caleb and Arrian looking on. Arrian smiled, giving them all a two fingered salute, a short skim past the side of her forehead that mimicked what Everett had done. Jack gave her a nod and let himself smile as they were engulfed in white light.

# *

The place was definitely Goa'uld if the over top décor as anything to go by. The minute they cleared the ring platform, Tom saw the floor, shining like black marble, inlaid with red and gold grid patterns, black and red silks that hanging from the walls, fiery torches with black gilded handles, held by black metal stands. While Tom was still staring at the opulence of a mere ring room, they were ushered outside and into an orderly line, Fynn at the head looking very business like. He engaged in short conversation with the check point guard, displaying a data pad and tapping his stylus through whatever 'paperwork' was involved. Tom didn't miss the colonel turn his head to give Carter an amused look.

"Officer Aden here's going to go over your credentials," Fynn said, gesturing towards the guard with a jerk of his head.

Fynn stepped aside and Colonel O'Neill was up first. His ID card was taken from his hand, run through a machine while Aden ran some kind of scanning rod from his head to his feet. The next few moments were spent in meticulously examining the card and the results that were scrolling up on a screen attached to the scanning device. Fynn sighed, looking annoyed and bored, making sure both Aden and his discreet colleague in the shadows could see. The card was shoved back at Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter went through the same procedure, but this time it took longer, Aden took his time scanning his wand down her body slowly. Everett scowled, wondering what had the guard frowning so hard.

“Problem?” Fynn asked.

Aden arched a brow at the wand and then turned his head to look at the readouts on a nearby monitor. He smirked and said, “What did you do to go from Goa'uld host to Goa'uld slave?”

Major Carter remained silent, blinking at the guard. Aden snorted and gestured for her to move on, barking at Tom. “You.”

Tom handed his card and stood in front of the guard to be scanned. Aden checked Tom's card, the data on his screen and then waved his scanner down Tom's body, before waving it all the way back up, his eyes scrutinising Tom the whole time, an amused twist to his mouth. “Your friend, I can understand, she's damaged. But you, what did you do to get such a privileged position?”

“Ran my mouth off instead of just doing my job,” Tom said evenly.

Aden 's face seemed to freeze as he glared at Tom. “Clearly you haven't learned your lesson.”

Aden pulled back his wand and Tom anticipated some kind of violent response to his comment. Fynn stepped between him and the guard and calmly said, “How about you leave discipline to the task master? You done with your scans?”

Aden, his eyes still flinty and cold. Giving Fynn a nod, he stepped back and said, “Everything seems to check out. Be on your way. There are floors to be cleaned and beds to be made.”

“Thank you kindly.” Fynn told the guard with a big smile. Aden rolled his eyes and turned to his colleague, while Fynn grabbed Tom by his elbow and dragged him away. “Really? You're not even going to wait five minutes before antagonising the first person you meet?”

“In his defence, that guy was a dick,” O'Neill said, close behind Tom.

“Be that as it may,” Fynn said, letting go of Tom to glare at O'Neill. “Try keeping your smart remarks to yourself, unless you want to keep these jobs on a permanent basis.”

“We got it,” Carter said, just as O'Neill opened his mouth. She looked at Tom, “Best behaviour. Right?”

“Best behaviour,” Tom said. When Fynn looked sceptical, Tom drew a finger across his chest. “Cross my heart, hope to die.”

O'Neill clapped him on the shoulder as they followed a scowling Fynn down a long corridor towards a large set of doors, which opened slowly as they neared. Once past the doors, they were standing at the gateway to a small city under the stars, with gleaming tall towers surrounding a large courtyard, which had a fountain as its centrepiece, a ferocious looking man of black marble holding a trident as he stood in a large pool of water, towering over all those who passed by, water gushing up around him and falling away from in wide arcs.

Tom snorted, shaking his head. “A giant fountain on a space station. Doesn't get more Goa'uld than that.”

The others were quiet for a moment, before Carter suddenly laughed, O'Neill nodding with amusement, a smile playing on his lips.

Only Fynn sighed and said, “I'm not going to make it out alive, am I?”

# *

Sam didn't expect much when they walked into their quarters, after all they were just the help. It was a small room, three times the size of a SGC cell, with two sets of bunk beds separated by a small table with four chairs and a closet built into the wall, its door already slid back. The wall opposite to the entrance had two open doors, one showing another small room with a single cot and small desk, and the other showing a glimpse of a sink, shower and toilet bowl.

Everett walked in and took a seat on one of the lower bunks. Sam sat down next to him as Fynn checked out the other two rooms, Colonel O'Neill staying by the door, which had slid shut behind him. Fynn came out of the smaller room and sat down at the small white table. Everyone was watching him closely as he reached up into his sleeve and extracted a device no bigger than a credit card from within the lining of his attire. He pressed down on it and it lit up. After a moment a bright red light cut across it. Everett put the device into his pocket with a nod to the group.

“Looks as though the servant quarters aren't being monitored,” Fynn said quietly.

“Unusual?” Sam asked.

Fynn shook his head. “Not really. Monitoring is usually reserved for enemies and allies. Still a good idea to check though. Also, we ought to try not to antagonise anyone. The less anyone notices us, the better.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” the colonel said before looking at Everett and asking, “Major?”

Everett made a face and nodded. “Sir.”

Fynn pulled out a small box from his pocket, flipping it open and taking out what looked like a small black pill. He held it up to show it to everyone in the room before popping it into his ear, offering up the box to Sam to pass around.

As soon as the object was nestled in Sam's ear, she heard the click followed by Ryo's, “ _I'm getting your signal loud and clear, Fynn._ ”

“Good. I've already run a scan for monitoring devices-” Fynn began.

Ryo interrupted with, “ _I'll keep monitoring for any changes._ ”

Fynn nodded, standing up and looking at Colonel O'Neill. “The devices are mostly so I can tell you all if you're needed somewhere, but Ryo's modified them so I can keep in contact with the ship. Don't worry, it's on a locked down frequency. The Goa'uld start arriving in the next two days. My guess is from tomorrow evening, as according to the schedules the staff are supposed to be familiar with their stations before then. What we do now is find all the staff hubs. It's my duty to assign you to your posts for the duration of your time here. You probably won't have to work outside of your assigned areas, but it's not unusual to be called away somewhere else.”

“Do we get a say in where we work?” Everett asked.

Fynn shrugged. “Of course, but remember if you're working the kitchens there is more of a chance you may come into contact with the Goa'uld.”

“Well, we haven't met every Goa'uld out there,” Sam said.

“I'll take the kitchens,” Everett said. “I've probably got the least chance of running into someone I know.”

Colonel O'Neill nodded. “Good idea. Carter?”

“Housekeeping,” Fynn said. “There are more women servers in housekeeping and more men in the laundries. Remember, we don't want to be noticed, so it's best to do as the rest would.”

Sam made a face, but nodded. “Okay. Housekeeping it is.”

“And that leaves me with the laundry,” the colonel said flatly.

Fynn nodded. “Right, good. Every day, every member of staff is expected to clean the communal areas of the station before they go and perform their duties. Meanwhile, I will be with other duty masters organising staff schedules.”

“And fishing for information,” Everett said.

“Fish? That can't have translated right,” Fynn said. “But, I will be acquiring information. We are assigned to day staff, so with any luck we shouldn't come into contact with any Goa'uld as most of their gatherings begin in the evenings and during the day they are most likely to stay within their own sections. Just perform your duties and be as invisible as possible. ”

“And if we see Daniel?” Sam asked.

“Tell me,” Fynn said. “Don't make your own plans and jeopardise your safety.”

“I think we can take care of ourselves,” Colonel O'Neill said.

Fynn gave him an even look. “Fine. Don't put my life in danger, or the life of my friend who is sitting cloaked in plain view. If the Goa'uld realise my identity, what I do for a living and why I am here, they will punish everyone I care for. You are right to put your life on the line for your friend, Colonel, but I am not obligated to do so. I am here doing a job.”

The colonel looked speechless for a moment, but after a while he gave a slow nod. “Yeah. I get that.”

“I understand why-” Fynn began.

“You don't have to understand anything,” Colonel O'Neill cut him off. “Let's all just do what we promised to do.”

Fynn nodded. He went to the door and slapped the control panel on the wall. “Come. We'll find out where your assignments are.”

Fynn walked out, Everett following him. Sam gave the colonel a look, taking a deep breath instead of venting the frustration she felt. The colonel gave her an unexpected smirk, the kind that said you had to do what you had to do sometimes. Sam smiled back with a nod and they both stepped into the corridor.

# *

“This is a pretty small space,” Michael said. He had been sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the benches in the back of the ship. Teal'c was still in the cockpit with Ryo, both men in silent observation. “Five days. That's a long time in a small space. Very long time in a very small space.”

“I like it,” Ryo said.

“You do?” Michael jumped at the chance of conversation.

Ryo was nodding. “I don't like big spaces. Makes me nervous.”

“Oh,” Michael said, wondering if he knew the young man enough to discuss phobias. “Yeah. I'm the opposite. Small spaces... they... definitely make me nervous.”

“Perhaps some breathing exercises will help you, Doctor Kofax,” Teal'c offered.

Michael nodded, crossing his legs. “Right. That's a good idea. That's really good.” He closed his eyes and started breathing. “I can do that. Breathing. How hard is breathing?”

“It is difficult to sit by and do nothing when your friends are elsewhere, in danger perhaps,” Teal'c said.

Michael opened his eyes and turned to look at the cockpit. Teal'c was still facing the view screen, watching the space station. Michael looked down at the rubber mat on the floor. “Yeah. It's pretty hard.”

Michael heard the sound of a plastic box popping open. He frowned and looked back at the cockpit. Ryo placed a tub of food on the control console. “Food helps.”

Michael couldn't see it, but he was pretty sure Teal'c was arching an eyebrow.

# *

Alcaeus was like a huge fairground. Tom figured there was no way you could actually cover it in a whole day and remember where everything was. However, you couldn't go far without seeing the station's guidance systems mounted on the walls with their bright displays. Getting around wouldn't be too hard. Which was why Fynn had taken Carter and O'Neill and left Tom on his way to the kitchens using the guidance systems.

The kitchens were close to the centre of the whole station, two levels up. According to the guidance system there were ten elevators that went up into the towiers from the kitchens. As Tom stood by one of them, he looked up at the ceiling and wondered exactly what was up there. Probably the people who liked being at the centre of the universe.

“Not lost already, are you?”

Tom turned around to see a black woman dressed in the same apparel as Sam, her black hair smoothed back and accentuating her elegant rounded features. “I'm Abeni.”

Tom nodded. “Stark.”

“Did you just arrive?”

“Yeah. How about you?”

“A few hours ago. I've been getting to know my way around. I take it you've been assigned to the kitchens?”

“Yes, I have,” Tom said with another nod. “I was just on my way in to have a look.”

“Come then,” she said with a smile. “We'll both look.”

Tom followed her through a set of large doors to find a warehouse with small spaces that added up to a dozen cooking and preparation areas. There were also metal shelves of supplies sectioned off into dishes, food, packages and a whole assortment of things Tom couldn't quite figure out.

“Impressive, isn't it?” Abeni asked, taking a good look. “I've worked many summits, and this is by far the best set up I've ever seen. Usually it's too many people crammed into a tiny space.”

Tom gave her an uneasy smile. “Yeah. I know what you mean.”

“I hear we won't have to start the day with cleaning tomorrow. Melaya, my duty master that is, she was telling me that since the arrival start tomorrow we are to spend most of the morning in preparing the banquets.”

“I heard something like that too,” Tom said.

Abeni looked at a small display strapped of her wrist. “Oh no. I said I wasn't going to take long. Melaya wants to show us some other spots on Alcaeus. I best leave. I'll seek you out tomorrow, Stark. This is too big a room not to know anyone,” she said with a smile.

Tom smiled back. “Sure. Look forward to it.”

Abeni left quickly as Tom stood there staring at the room and wondering how far this mission was going stretch his omelette making skills.

# *

Housekeeping was as dreary as Sam expected. It was nothing but a maze of far too many shelves of cleaning equipment. She spotted shelves of materials too, bedsheets and pillowcases as well as blankets and cushions. There was a section completely devoted to bathing, loaded with scented soaps and syrups, oils and shampoos in over decorated jars made of coloured glass.

Sam turned over a jar in her hand and sighed. “Welcome to the lives of the rich and famous,”

# *

The laundry room threw up no big surprises. There were huge steel drums, quietly whirring, perhaps preparing for some big wash. The air was dry and warm, smelling acrid and chemical.

“You get a different station every day,” Saul said, one of the supervisors. “Working the machines, drying the sheets, loading the trolleys. Don't want to deprive our masters of their clean living.”

Jack arched a brow at the barely contained bitter tone. Saul just shrugged. Jack took on his grisly appearance, the grey hair, the peppered beard and bear-like build. Eyes dark and guarded. Maybe the guy was just waiting to be punished for his insolence.

“Where are you headed after the summit?” he asked Jack.

Jack shrugged. “Wherever the work is I guess.”

“Wherever they throw us next, you mean,” Saul said. Jack couldn't help what Saul might have been in another life, one before the Goa'uld put him in their laundry room. Every slave of the Goa'uld probably had a life somewhere.

“You do what you have to do,” Jack said, when what he really wanted to say, it's worth trying to escape, even if you die trying.

Saul just made a face, nodding. The look in his eyes said he didn't much agree.

# *

They lay in silence that night. In the dark of the small room, it was quiet enough to tell that no one was sleeping. Tom wouldn't have been surprised if someone could hear him lying there blinking at the ceiling. He figured the most likely candidate for sleep tonight was Fynn, in his own duty master's room. What did he have to worry about? This was just a job for him. But Carter and O'Neill. Oh, they were awake all right.

After listening to the silence too long, Tom sighed and said, “Jesus, someone tell a joke.”

There was a moment of further silence, but then Carter seemed to splutter out a laugh, continuing to laugh, followed by Colonel O'Neill letting go of a huff of laughter. They lay there laughing for a while, maybe at this stupid room, this overblown space station, bounty hunters and Goa'uld gods. It didn't matter. 

After that, they lay in silence, knowing no one would sleep tonight.

# *

When morning came, Fynn accompanied them to the food hall, issuing their orders for the day as they all ate. The food hall was filled with tables of teams waiting to serve the Goa'uld. It made breakfast that much harder to go down. Jack left most of his porridge-like meal unfinished. After re-familiarising everyone with the main hubs of the station and easiest routes, Fynn gave them his leave. Jack gave Carter and Everett a nod. He hoped it conveyed everything he wanted to say.

Be safe, be careful and be smart.

# *

Most of the last hours had been spent in silence. Michael slept a while, waking to see Teal'c performing kel'no'reem, Ryo walking around the small ship to check everything was working properly. Michael slowly got up, wondering if the ship was somehow even smaller. He fell into the co-pilot's seat and looked ahead. The space station was far enough that it looked like a city on the other side of a river, silent in the black of space. Inside, Tom was walking around pretending to be some kind of Goa'uld slave. It made Michael fidget in his seat. He was spared further fidgeting when the console before him started to make a small flat noise, like an alarm. Michael was pretty sure all alarms were bad. He looked back into the ship where Teal'c was alert and getting up, Ryo right behind him.

“That wasn't me,” Michael said. “It just started making that noise.”

Ryo nodded and took his seat, Teal'c taking a seat right behind him. “The sensors are detecting movement.”

Michael gave Teal'c a worried look as Teal'c asked, “What kind of movement?”

Ryo swivelled in his chair to face Teal'c. “The Goa'uld. Their ships have begun to arrive.”

# *

Tom knew the big shots were arriving precisely an hour after he reported for duty in the kitchen. The place was buzzing with activity, every station in use, pots and pans steaming and sizzling, dishes clattering and breaking and people running back and forth. There had been a tense moment when Tom thought he might actually have to cook something, but everything became clear when he arrived at his station and was immediately being commanded by the man already there, Billah, a rather sour-faced weedy guy.

It became apparent that Tom's main tasks seemed to involve fetching, carrying, cleaning, cutting and pretty much anything Billah couldn't be bothered to do. Two hours later Tom had worked up a sweat moving through the heated kitchen, keeping Billah's work space clean and well stocked. Most of the helping hands like him had rid themselves of their smart jackets, picking up loose white shirts that weren't suffocating in the rising temperature of the kitchen. Tom was in the process of rolling his sleeves up when a Jaffa turned up at his station.

“Stark?” Tom nodded and the Jaffa said, “You're with us.”

“Wait,” Billah said, stopping his pot stirring. “I need him here.”

“We need hands in the loading bay,” the Jaffa replied, looking bored. “Unless you would like to go in his place.”

Billah looked a little uncomfortable at the thought of anything that didn't involve pots and pans. He gave a nod and said, “Fine. But I want you straight back here when you're done.”

“You got it, boss,” Tom drawled before following the Jaffa out into the blissfully cool air.

He and two other men silently followed the Jaffa into one of the large elevators outside. They swiftly descended for about fifty seconds before the doors opened and they were walking out into a wide corridor, all shining black tile. They were led down it through a set of large doors that slid open on their approach. On the other side was a vast circular room with a set of rings at the centre and just outside the circle of rings were many trunks and crates.

“Remove the items and place them on the trolleys for their rooms,” the Jaffa said simply, pointing what looked like open-top golf carts. “And clear away the things that have not been assigned to a trolley.”

Tom nodded along with all the others, heading towards a bunch of crates the Jaffa had motioned him towards. It was while he was shifting one he had wished he'd been sent in the opposite direction. There was trunk there. A special trunk. Tom watched it as it was picked up by two men. He spotted a symbol etched in gold, slightly resembling the outline of a helmet, its plume represented by a wide V perched on top, small wings curving either side of the helmet. He knew this symbol. SG-1 had described it in their briefing on the return from the Shanteel.

The sign of the God of War.

# *

“And the oils are placed on top like this.”

Sam watched Nialla, a good-natured woman with deep blue skin, another of the housekeeping staff, as she packed the morning replenishments. It mostly involved packing up a cart with items that were expected to be refreshed every morning, like bedsheets, bathroom supplies and oils and perfumes. Sam had seen another room stocked full with bottles of liquids, jars of powder and boxes of small cakes. All things that were off limit to her and other low grade staff.

Sam had her cart, loaded with sheets, towels and supplies, ready for preparing the rooms for their arrivals. As far as she knew, the Goa'uld wouldn't step foot on Alcaeus until their belongings were in place and their rooms in perfect condition. A small electronic map on the cart showed Sam there were ten of these rooms, the places where the Goa'uld would be staying for the next few days. The rooms were spread out across Alcaeus so every Goa'uld had equal distance between them and the same distance from their room to the docking bay reserved for them alone.

Except. Except there was one room that was apart from them all. It was lit up on her map, as accessible to housekeeping staff, but it was further away and bigger. “Why is this room so far away?”

Nialla peered down at Sam's map, her gold eyes blinking furiously at Sam, looking wide under the mop of a straight cut black fringe. “Why do you think?”

“Someone very important,” Sam said quietly.

Nialla shrugged. “I am not sure, but I hear it is him. Harankh.”

“The green-eyed one,” Sam murmured, still marvelling at the translators in her head. She nodded at Nialla and offered a smile. “You don't seem happy about that.”

Nialla looked away and said quietly, “If I can survive this summit without looking upon Harankh, I will be very happy. They say it is to be cursed to look upon him.”

Sam reached out and touched Nialla's arm. “It's okay. We'll work something out between us.”

Nialla looked up, shocked, but perhaps too grateful to wonder why Sam wasn't frightened of this Green-Eyed One. She covered Sam's hand and smiled. Sam smiled back and turned to her supply cart, looking at the map and that one spot apart from everyone else's rooms.

# *

The atmosphere in he laundry room was relaxed. As Saul had said, things only needed cleaning after the Goa'uld arrived. The laundry staff instead set to double checking that everything was in working order and the supply shelves were stocked. Then Saul ordered everyone to go and eat, drink or 'do something that's going to make this place feel less like hell for the next five days'.

Jack smiled and pulled off his gloves, thankful for Saul's continual resentment of the Goa'uld. He headed out of the laundry room and towards a map display on the wall when Fynn seemed to come out of nowhere.

“What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously.

Jack frowned. “Nothing. I got off work early, okay? I was trying to figure our where to go.”

Fynn still didn't look any less suspicious. He tapped his ear piece and said, “You could have contacted me.”

Jack reached up and felt his own communication link. “Right. Forgot that was there.”

Fynn nodded. “Sure you did. Anyway, forget all that. Come with me.”

Jack fell into step next to Fynn. “Where're we going?”

“You'll see,” Fynn said as they walked into an elevator. Fynn tapped the inside panel by the door and they began to climb.

Ten floors later, Jack asked, “What are they going to do with this place after the summit?”

“The space station will be shut down until the next summit. Until then, it'll be flown back for repairs, upgrades and maintenance.”

“Flown back?” Jack asked. “What, someone's just going to tow it away?”

Fynn stepped out of the opening doors of the elevator. “Tow? No. It's not just a station. It's a ship. They'll just power up the engines and fly it out of here.”

Jack stared as Fynn stopped by a balcony, noticing a small crowd up ahead. “We're on a ship? You mean, if someone feels like it, they can just rev this place up and fly out of here with us all on board?”

Fynn seemed to think it over before smiling and nodding. “Yes. Is that problematic?”

Jack thought about the likelihood of not coming here if he had known all the facts. “Not really. Just good to know.”

Fynn walked on until they were part of a slowly growing crowd. He gave Jack's arm a pat. “Thought so. And... we're here.”

Jack frowned. “Here? Where's here?”

He looked around to find that the balcony they stood on cut across a large hall below, all dark marble and gold finishes, with torches lining a path towards a large set of black doors. Jack turned his back on the crowd behind him, Fynn somewhere close. He could hear sounds from below the balcony. Footsteps, many of them. Jack turned to frown at Fynn who looked serious. He simply nodded for Jack to keep looking below.

Ignoring the jostling of others vying for a spot next to the balcony rail, Jack stood rooted. The footsteps below grew closer until Jaffa soldiers came into view, staff weapons in hand, wearing metal vulture-head shaped helmets. Then everything just seemed to slow down, because Jack knew. He knew what he was about to see. The Jaffa walked on ahead, standing at attention as they waited, letting through people who looked a little self-important and smug to be there. Some of them looked up at the balcony, lapping up the shouts of attention. 

They were followed by a woman who paid no attention to the crowd as she walked towards the doors. She seemed oblivious to the commotion, mostly hidden away in her flowing green cloak, the hood up and covering her hair and most of her face. She was gone as quick as she had appeared. More guards arrived and in their midst another cloaked figure. People behind Jack were pushing and shoving to get a glimpse of the man whose face was hidden by the hood of a black velvety cloak. Someone was shouting that it was _him_ and Jack could hear gasps and excited utterances. The man in the cloak paid no attention as he strode towards the doors, followed by a man of similar height, again obscured by his deep read cloak, a staff weapon held in his hand. Jack thought he saw a wisp of blond hair from under the hood, but not much else.

Not that it mattered, because it was the man behind him that caught Jack's eye. A man in a fitting black velvety suit, his hair short and mousy, his build painfully familiar. Jack watched him as he listened to the sound of drums and sharp strings. A woman was singing, her heavy voice echoing out into hall, accompanied by a wall of low male murmurs. Everything seemed to move like molasses, as Jack watched that one man walking under the protection of guards and under a rain of flowers that were beginning to fall. Jack watched the rose petals drifting slowly, mostly ignored by those below. It was only one man who looked up to watch them fall, reaching out to catch them in his hand. He looked down at the petals in his hand, staring at them before letting them slip away to the floor. The group walked on towards the room with the music blaring out now, everyone disappearing inside, except for him. He stopped for a second and looked back, frowning up at the balcony. Jack stared at Daniel's eyes, their bright blue connecting with Jack's for a split second. 

Then he was gone, ushered away by guards, Fynn simultaneously pulling on Jack's arm and leading him away from the crowd. They moved away to the privacy of an empty corridor where Fynn was watching Jack closely, as if trying to get a read on him. He gave Jack a nod, which Jack read as a question. Jack swallowed and nodded back, receiving another nod from Fynn who patted him on the arm and started to walk away. Jack looked back at the doors they'd just come through. Somewhere behind them was Daniel, alive and well. Within reach. Practically home, Jack thought, because no way was Jack returning to Earth without Daniel. No way in hell.

“You coming?” Fynn called out.

Jack nodded. “Yeah. Right behind you.”


End file.
